


These Games We Play (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争结束，霸天虎获胜，汽车人或死或沦为奴隶，这是爵士的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 游戏开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11253) by Peacewish. 



> Original Author: Peacewish  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

最后，双胞胎联手协力才把声波拖出监控室。他拒绝过，只想继续工作或者倒头充电——如果能睡着的话。但双胞胎赢了，这些日子来他们同他一样沮丧。声波所有的磁带都受到了巨大的打击，他内心的挫败和愁苦无时无刻不在影响着共生体们。这种情况让他们近乎绝望的逼迫声波离开，重新与外界交流，也正是这绝望令他答应踏出住所。在声波被愁云惨淡笼罩时，负面情绪就像厚黑的浓烟让他的共生体们窒息。至少他可以出去走一圈，好让他们喘口气。但声波很清楚，这对他自己是不会有帮助的。  
  
所以他就到了这儿——独自坐在某家新开张俱乐部的角落里自饮自酌。放在平时，只要声波一收起面罩，就会立刻吸引来许多无礼的注视。但在这里，昏暗的灯光模糊了他的身影，使其他人无从窥探，声波对此很满意，细细品尝手中的高纯度能量液。观察四周，声波看到不少能叫出名字的人，无关私交，只是能通过长相或者外部特征认出来。威震天委任声波领导安全管控小组，要求全方位严密监视塞伯坦，不放过一丝风吹草动。声波极为擅长这类工作。  
  
某些大名鼎鼎的霸天虎居然也是这家店的客户——一群探索者风风火火冲了进来。没人能无视他们制造的噪音，店主更不用提，他急忙迎上去亲自招呼，一边赶走几个无名小辈，一边把腾出来的好位置双手奉上，嘴里喋喋不休感谢对方大驾光临，直至挽歌不耐烦的一拍桌子呵斥他快点端上能量液。声波看着店主慌忙鞠躬奔向柜台，在那里启动若干待机的机器侍从，为探索者那桌专门服务。  
  
至于探索者，他们永远都是那副样子——古语是怎么形容这些飞机争先恐后抢光燃料的？其实光成为众人瞩目的焦点这一条，就够他们活下去了。声波注意到有个探索者甚至带了战利品来炫耀——闹翻天懒洋洋的靠在椅背上扯动锁链，锁链另一头系着爵士脖子上的项圈，项圈上还有两根链条连到手腕上的镣铐。  
  
闹翻天又拽了一次锁链，远比前一次有力的多，爵士被拉得跪倒在椅子边。声波看到爵士的嘴巴动了动，但吵吵闹闹的探索者们使他听不清对方说了什么，只见惊天雷哈哈大笑，闹翻天对着爵士的脑袋狠狠扇去一巴掌。这情景让声波难受，一个健康的活生生的奴隶。外出，果然是坏主意。  
  
“我是怎么让你管好嘴的，奴隶？”闹翻天恼怒的声音传到他耳中，这些探索者终于全都安顿好座位，随着噪音减少，声波的精密音频器能准确接收到他们的谈话，就连爵士的回复也一字不差。  
  
“不准开口，因为你不想大家知道你有多傻。”  
  
四周哄堂大笑，闹翻天的巴掌几乎让爵士一头撞上惊天雷的椅背。爵士摇晃几下，坐正。“糟了，不该讲出来的。非常非常对不起，主人。”  
  
“等着今晚付出代价吧。”闹翻天跟他保证，“现在关上发声器，专心让自己好看点儿，这就是带你来的目的。”  
  
“可我天生就会，闹翻天主人，难道你需要特别专心才能让自己看起来好一些？”  
  
哄笑声不绝于耳，爵士的脑袋上又多挨一下。声波忽然觉得有趣，这个汽车人和他的主人展开了一场游戏，用才智反击闹翻天的暴力。从遍布爵士装甲的刮痕和磨损来看，这场游戏已经持续好一阵了。  
  
“你今晚想被我操死是吧。”趁着冲锋发牌的时候，闹翻天沉声威胁爵士。  
  
“那我得找个更大更强壮的。”  
  
桌上顿时响起一片“哦……”和怜悯的窃笑，闹翻天恼羞成怒，又给了爵士一巴掌。  
  
“闹仔，你怎么就不明白？”惊天雷看着自己的牌，嘴里责备道，“停止给他开口的机会，他故意激你呢。”  
  
“我为什么要担心怎么说话？我是主人，他是奴隶，他才应该担心——没错，晚上一到家他该‘担心’我啦，是不是，奴隶？”  
  
“你还挺有规律的，每晚三分钟。”爵士速答。又是一阵哄堂大笑，这次闹翻天直接把他扇到了地上。声波看着爵士用手掌贴住地面静了片刻，随后慢慢的撑起重新坐好。在此期间，刚巧有个机器侍从端着盘子路过，爵士起身时脚尖往那儿一动——侍从的脚部轮盘一卡，顿时失去平衡，把整盘能量液全翻在了闹翻天身上。  
  
这下不光是那一桌，整个俱乐部的人都转头查看，大肆嘲笑。店主飞奔过去，诚惶诚恐的向他道歉。闹翻天足足怒骂了六七分钟，完全不知道是汽车人一手导演的好戏。爵士当然也被溅到不少能量液，他仔细的把手指舔干净，笑了——没人注意到他的神情，除了声波。  
  
* * *  
  
游戏还在继续——无论是桌上的牌局还是闹翻天和地上的爵士，夜色渐深，两边也越来越有看头。为了保持清醒，声波没有再点高纯度能量液。他静静的坐着，开始自己最擅长的工作，观察和分析。闹翻天的嗓门随着时间推移越来越大，每次他又冲奴隶嚷些蠢话，爵士就拐个弯讽刺回去。其他人照旧哈哈大笑，闹翻天的拳头便没停过。  
  
牌局过半，搜索者的桌子中间堆了一大堆充当赌注的能量块，等到第三个探索者宣布退出时，声波判断是时候有所行动了。干坐着欣赏爵士不断给闹翻天层层设套是种折磨，迟钝的探索者根本配不上他的机敏与才智。合起口罩，声波向他们走去。  
  
“要求，参与游戏。”  
  
抬头见是他，惊天雷差点喷掉满口能量液，闹翻天也吃惊的张大嘴。  
  
“声波，你是不是……迷路了？这可是个找乐子的地方。”  
  
“要求，参与游戏。”声波沉静的重复。爵士也在看他，但一察觉声波的视线，又立刻把头转向地面。  
  
“你想打牌？”惊天雷怀疑的问，“你认真的？”  
  
重复的质疑激怒了他，当然声波不会表现出来。他绝对认真。在两次提出要求后，他们为什么认为他会改主意？  
  
“好吧，再拖把椅子来！”没等声波第三次开口，闹翻天兴奋的抢过话头，邀请他入座。探索者笑得不怀好意：“你得先拿点儿赌本出来，虽然我们已经赢了不少，不过多多益善嘛。”  
  
  
“要求，合理。”声波从子空间取出能量块放到桌上。惊天雷显得有些紧张，越过爵士的脑袋与闹翻天凑着头窃窃私语。他理当知道声波能听到他们的话。  
  
“闹仔，你确定要跟他打牌？瞧他那张‘终极扑克脸’。”  
  
“前提是你得会玩。”闹翻天不以为然，“这五十万年里，哪时候见他玩过牌了？既然他想交学费，何必让他失望呢？”  
  
“可你确定……”  
  
“我当然确定，百分百确定，从来没那么确定过。看看我，你看到谁了？一个自信满满的搜索者。”  
  
“你每次自信满满就代表又要一蠢到底。”惊天雷耸耸肩放弃劝说，靠回自己的椅子。  
  
喷气机开始发牌。  
  
* * *  
  
三把过后，闹翻天的笑容挂不住了。声波不仅了解规则而且精通游戏策略，当然这也借助了之前在角落观察时收集的信息。喷气机用脚跟踢椅子腿，自认有希望获胜。冲锋吹口哨，虚张声势。惊天雷抖动机翼，紧张。闹翻天不断犯下战略性错误，他居然能撑到最后一轮着实让声波感到惊讶。要么是他运气太好，要么就是其他人太弱，很可能两者皆有。声波不慌不忙的逐个解决对手。  
  
“我说的吧。”在冲锋也宣布退出后，惊天雷向闹翻天抱怨。后者满脸烦躁，愤愤得盯着声波。  
  
“这对你来说太轻松了！谁知道你有没有用感应能力作弊？看看我们的处理器，就知道我们手上有什么牌了对吧？”  
  
“闹翻天，接受过心灵感应。”声波提醒他，“知道附带影响。”  
  
“这倒是真的。”惊天雷点点头，灌下最后一些能量液，“咱们都有‘深刻’体会。”  
  
“你到底帮谁呀，伙计。”  
  
“实话实说而已，他真用心灵感应的话，我们会察觉的。”他用手指戳戳头盔，“我算明白了——我们没见过声波打牌，是因为没有霸天虎蠢到跟他玩。”  
  
“我要继续打！”闹翻天用简洁有力的话证明了惊天雷之前对他的评价，声波隐约听到爵士轻哼一声。  
  
“如无法承受损失，可退出。”  
  
“既然如此……”惊天雷丢下牌，无视闹翻天阴沉的脸色往后一靠，“怎么？再不收手他就要把我的翅膀都赢去了。好运，伙计，真诚的祝福你。”  
  
“墙头草。”闹翻天嘀咕，烦躁的看看自己的牌又用力瞪视声波，好像真能从那儿看出什么名堂似的。声波不动声色，也无需查看手中的牌。根据对前几轮牌面的推算，闹翻天已经不可能打出比他更高的点数。事实上，闹翻天还没出牌就已经输了。等到声波亮牌时，他的哀号几乎让人怜悯。  
  
“不可能！”  
  
“必然结果。”声波纠正道，“游戏，愉快。”他伸手去拿闹翻天仅剩的能量块，探索者慌得惊叫起来。  
  
“等等！再加一轮定胜负？给我个的机会翻盘嘛，声波……好伙计？”  
  
“闹翻天，没有赌资继续，没有物品抵押。动机，缺乏。”  
  
“……我押爵士！”  
  
* * *  
  
被点名的汽车人全身一震，等闹翻天抓着他的头盔展示时，又是一下。声波扫去一眼。  
  
“奴隶，不服管教。抵押物，不满意。”  
  
“没错，他的嘴是臭了点，不过在床上能让你爽翻天。我通常预先把他拷起来，妙不可言呐。是不是啊，爵士？”  
  
爵士摆头挣脱他的手。“为了你好，就这么想吧。现在我们都知道了，你把人带上床的唯一办法就是动用手铐。”  
  
闹翻天恶狠狠地把他扇到一边，转头冲声波挂上笑脸。“多揍几下他就安分了。你也不能否认他是个漂亮的小玩意对吧，至少值这一桌，可能还不止呢。”  
  
声波停顿了一会才点头表示同意。“抵押，接受。最后一轮。”  
  
惊天雷开始发牌。  
  
* * *  
  
每人六张牌，谁分高汽车人归谁。声波拿到的牌可以出单张分较高的一对，也可以出较低的三连。他的处理器迅速计算出最有可能战胜闹翻天的打法——三连。  
  
“先生们，亮牌。”惊天雷一声令下，倾身查看牌面。“获胜者是……哟，抱歉啦，闹仔。”  
  
闹翻天不肯接受失败，哀号一声脑袋砸上桌面来回敲击，几下过后他抬起头用凶狠的眼神死死盯住声波，突然又一转椅子怒瞪爵士。  
  
“说话啊，奴隶。我知道你又有新词儿了，要说快说免得把自己憋暴了。”  
  
对比气势汹汹的探索者，跪在地上的爵士显得特别脆弱渺小，但那种爱炫的调调丝毫不减，他抬起头冲探索者一笑。  
  
“我不太明白你的意思，闹翻天。我为你失去的感到心碎。命运与我们作对……Adieu, mon cherie（法：再会，亲爱的），只因命中不曾注定。”  
  
怒火扭曲了闹翻天的面容，反手向奴隶抽去。  
  
“爵士，不是你的财产。”  
  
据说闹翻天的处理器不太好使，就声波看来传言完全属实。不过闹翻天也在战场拼杀中训练出了绝佳的反应力，再加上对声波的顾忌，他挥出的手堪堪停在爵士脸颊边，爵士甚至已经摆好支撑重心的架势了。闹翻天的视线从他转向声波，扫过桌边鸦雀无声的众人，又回到爵士身上。最终他放下手，引擎发出愤怒的轰鸣。  
  
“好吧，是不归我了。你要这个爱说大话的铁疙瘩就牵走好啦。好好和新主人相处，爵士。享受精神强暴吧。  
  
爵士看似不为所动，但空气交换瞬息一窒的微弱迹象，没逃过声波的音频。闹翻天开始咋呼运气糟糕骗子横行要再喝一圈高纯度，惊天雷起身陪他前往吧台。爵士还跪在空掉的椅子边，他一定知道声波在看他，但没有抬头，直至声波走到跟前，还是一动不动。  
  
“站起来。”  
  
声波准备好了面对拒绝，但爵士只犹豫了一下，就以流畅的动作站立起身，整个过程堪称悄无声息——如果排除风扇飞转的呼呼声。爵士很紧张，不必动用心灵感应，声波光用听的就知道了。  
  
他一抬手爵士就下意识的向后缩，但很快就控制住了自己，或许是以为又要挨打吧。声波轻抚他的面颊，指尖循着几条刮痕移动，毫无疑问是闹翻天的手笔。  
  
“要这样秀多久？”爵士突然出声，“每10分钟50塞币，你懂的。”  
  
啊，就是这样——面对新对手，爵士的第一步——试探。如果声波是那种表情丰富的类型，恐怕已经笑了。他握住项圈和锁链交汇的地方上提，迫使对方抬起脸——护目镜对着护目镜。  
  
“声波，上级；闹翻天，下级；声波，更优秀。讽刺，无效。”  
  
“咱们走着瞧。”  
  
“会的。走吧。”  
  
* * *  
  
他们是走回去的。声波可以抱起爵士飞行，但他并不赶急况且路程也不远。此外，声波还想借机进一步观察爵士。汽车人从头到脚满是刮痕和凹陷，尽管他竭力掩饰，但没走多久右腿就开始瘸拐，想来又是某次“战胜”闹翻天后得来的奖品。不过三里路爵士便现出疲态，声波注意到他的空气交换频率越来越紊乱，还发出可疑的杂音。要和吊钩预约，声波暗暗记下。等终于走到他的住处时，爵士几乎快要软倒了，声波一边输入密码，一边分心注意他的状况，以免汽车人真的倒下。  
  
不出所料，轰隆隆和迷乱留在家里玩新买的电玩游戏。听到房门打开，他们暂停屏幕一起回头，脸上带笑欢迎声波。  
  
“嘿，终于回来啦，老大！我们还以为你……”迷乱的话在看到声波背后的爵士时戛然而止，轰隆隆和他一样目瞪口呆。  
  
“轰隆隆。”爵士凉凉的招呼，“迷乱。好呀？”  
  
吃惊的视线从爵士回到声波。“我们是让你去喝一杯，不是又来一——”  
  
迷乱对着轰隆隆用力一顶手肘，扬起大大的笑容。“哟，是爵士！不错嘛……声波，你把爵士带回来了。你是在哪里找到他的？车祸现场？”  
  
“本来觉得不大可能——”爵士沉思，“不过你们俩真的比我记忆中还矮小诶。”  
  
“你——”  
  
“迷乱，联系挖地虎。”声波打断双胞胎，“预约维修越快越好。轰隆隆，将能量块送至我的房间。爵士——”他拉着对方手臂越过宽敞的前室，走向自己房间。爵士有些蹒跚，但尽力跟上了步伐。  
  
“你的到来，出乎意料。”等进入房间关上门口，声波解释道，“磁带，需要适应。”  
  
“出乎意料。”爵士若有所思，稍稍偏头探究，“所以，你不是故意在一个你从来不玩的卡牌游戏里战胜闹翻天的，只是……碰巧发生了。”  
  
声波迎上他的视线。“伸手。”  
  
见对方没有反应，他主动抓过爵士的手腕查看箍在那里的镣铐。闹翻天自然没有把密钥告诉他，但声波也不需要。这些锁全都简化自霸天虎的安全装置——由声波亲自设计。三两下他便成功越控松开镣铐去解锁链。但爵士脖子上的项圈永远不会被取掉——所有汽车人奴隶都带着这样的项圈，开口已经被融死，每一个都植入了追踪装置，而它自带的毁灭程序则能在60小时内不断释放可怕的电流保证杀死奴隶。任何处于近距离范围内的霸天虎，只需发送一道简单的电脉冲便能激活程序——当然，也是声波亲自设计的。  
  
锁链一解开，爵士立刻向后急退拉开距离。“这是哪出戏，声波？”  
  
“提问，不解。”  
  
“闹翻天只在想享受反抗的时候才解开我，你也一样？”  
  
“没有与闹翻天相同的癖好。”他语气冷漠的告诉爵士，几乎蹙额，同时转身打开门，双胞胎就站在门框外，又是吃惊又是尴尬，见被识破了，连忙双双送上无辜腼腆的笑容。声波接过轰隆隆手里的能量块，另一手指向远处依然暂停的游戏屏幕，双胞胎噗的一下泄了气乖乖离开。声波关上门。  
  
“补充能量。”  
  
他向爵士示意能量块，后者无动于衷。“恐怕我无福消受。”  
  
“补充能量。要求，不是请求。”  
  
“我说了还不行。”爵士突然气道，“我现在不能吃，必须再等一会。”  
  
他突兀的反应令声波有些惊愕，连忙快速扫描对方的机体——就算他没有医疗专用装置，也明白爵士的意思了。补充能量的间隔时间太漫长，频率却又太少，再加上每次得到的量远远不够正常标准。长期恶性循环，对爵士的内部系统造成了巨大的损害。他的能量供给管道萎缩，次级系统运行不畅甚至关闭。如果现在补充整个能量块，哪怕是低纯度的，也会造成排斥。声波调用全部自制力，把能量块摆到最近的桌上。  
  
“时机适当时取用。”  
  
爵士疲惫的点头，即便在柔和的卧房灯光下他看起来还是那么憔悴，迷乱之前的评论确实有几分道理。闹翻天是有意要逼死奴隶？或仅仅是疏于照料？声波不确定哪个可能更让自己愤怒，现在这个遍体鳞伤的汽车人是他的了。  
  
声波把手搁到爵士胸前，汽车人颤了一下静止不动。轻轻的，声波以最轻柔的力道沿装甲向上移，手指来到项圈处又循着一根敏感的线路继续。爵士没有躲闪，但他的风扇开始加速运转，护目镜也关闭了。声波的手指来到下颚，越过暗淡的护目镜轻触前额。爵士或许不在最佳状态，但落魄掩盖不了他的美好，声波能从中窥见全盛时的风采。他没有错过爵士在身体两侧握紧的拳头，骨子里这奴隶依然是个自豪的汽车人。  
  
“普神作证，声波，我一向不怎么挑剔的。”爵士低声抱怨，声波没有移开手，“可你能不能快点完事？我很累，我必须充电了。”  
  
声波不情愿的放下手，后退。“疲劳，确认。充电。”  
  
爵士的护目镜闪过一道光亮。“再说遍？”  
  
“疲劳，确认。”声波示意床铺，“系统运行，超负荷。充电。”，爵士的脸上明明白白写着困惑与惊讶，连掩饰的意思都没有。  
  
“你……让我充电？现在？”  
  
“如前所述。”  
  
爵士看了眼床，退入房间角落。“那我在这里就行了。”  
  
“床铺更好。”  
  
“我习惯在地上了。闹翻天睡觉时不但踢人还卷毯子。”  
  
第二句话在声波听来既无道理也不重要。“床铺更好。”  
  
“是对谁？”  
  
他的护目镜又暗了，这是能量急剧降低的征兆。看来爵士已经是在竭力维持清醒了。  
  
“汽车人将懂得服从是必然结果。”  
  
“我确定。可如果我不设法参与，那这游戏也就没有乐趣了……至少一段时间内……你等着瞧吧。”  
  
声波一向耐心，但他今晚已经不打算再重复自己的话。所以他沉默的等，等爵士的护目镜不再存留一丝光亮，等他的空气交换渐渐恢复正常速率。等到奴隶终于支持不住倒在地上，声波又等了10分钟这才走上前将他抱起。爵士的体重也有问题，虽然他的机型本就较小，但分量实在轻的惊人，主要原因恐怕是长期能量不足造成了装甲密度降低。声波小心的把他放上床，自己躺到一侧，发送脉冲关闭照明。他侧身把脸埋入爵士的肩窝处，感到对方低缓的脉冲循环与自己的交汇，声波暗下护目镜。  
  
总的来说，游戏不错。


	2. 秘密

长达一整夜的深层充电后，声波上线了，近日来他第一次感到全身放松精力充沛，随即他又注意到两件事。第一，床上只有他一个；第二，桌上的能量块连位置都没挪动过，可里面却空掉了一半。声波迅速下床向前室走去。他刚打开门，便因里面的景象停住脚步——爵士正站在房间中央，机器狗绕着他慢慢转圈伺机而动。爵士戒备的盯着磁带，不断随着对方的移动改变面向，发声器里传出一声声充满恐吓意味的低音。

“乖猫咪，坏猫咪……霸天虎的好猫咪。”爵士低声哼唱，眼睛不离机器狗露出的尖牙，几次循环后他抬高音量。“你也是时候该起啦，小宠物不怎么喜欢我呢。”

“挑衅机器狗，不明智。”

“你怎么知道是我挑衅他？”

“观察，历次与霸天虎的互动。”

“说的好。你还打算让它停不？”

“未得允许，汽车人不应擅自走动。”

“可你在充电。”爵士继续跟着机器狗转动面向，声波看着他，思索这般长时间原地转圈是否会导致晕眩，爵士的能量水平的确恢复了一点儿，但毕竟杯水车薪。

“我充电期间，汽车人必须留在床上。”

“喔喔，我的错。寂寞了？需要抱抱？”

声波无声的示意机器狗，后者一跃而起将爵士扑倒在地上，凶猛的咆哮示威。

整个过程中，爵士除了撞击地面时发出几声痛哼，压根没有挣扎。他躺在地上，看向那两排锐利的尖牙，笑得意有所指。

“我按中开关了？”

声波无意回答，任由爵士被机器狗压在原处，走到一边的能量制造机取用能量液，一张数据板摆在旁边，上头是迷乱留下的备忘录，包含了与吊钩的预约信息。声波记下时间，喝掉能量液，这才把注意力转回身后那对。

“机器狗，退下。”

机器狗猛一低头，逼到爵士的护目镜前又是低吼数声，这才脚下使力跃到边上，爵士痛得全身一抽，坐起的动作也显得不太灵便。“动物园的其他成员呢？从现在起我是不是靠墙站比较好？”

“激光鸟，圆锯鸟，回归在即。不挑衅，不攻击。建议，停止挑衅。”

爵士咧嘴笑道。“声波，你对我可真没信心。”

“适当的称呼，主人。”

爵士身形一僵，手指抓紧地面。

“当然……瞧我多健忘。和霸天虎不一样，我们汽车人对鞠躬哈腰奴颜屈膝那套不太擅长，用到的也少。我会尽量记得的，主人。”

声波没有理睬讥讽。他走到爵士跟前，沉默着细细端详。汽车人瞬时紧绷、空气交换也慢了一拍。末了他把手放到对方的头盔顶部，就和之前几次尝试一样，爵士依然因为碰触瑟缩，但他没有甩头挣扎。声波放轻力道以手掌轻拍两下。爵士的内部风扇呼得一声满速，又瞬间停顿，随即被强行转向正常速率——只是依然有些快，有点儿急。

就是这样。比起闹翻天的拳头，用这种方法让爵士保持安静更有效——不仅仅有效，也更声波愉快。他喜欢爵士安安分分待在手下的感觉，当然如果能不那么紧绷就更好了。有那么一阵子，他们俩谁也没动，直到声波的另一对双胞胎磁带从阳台飞进屋内。声波飞快后退两步抬起手臂朝向她们。圆锯鸟总停在他的手腕上，保持既不远又不太近的距离。激光鸟则喜欢肩膀位置，还每每用喙磨蹭他致意。

“我挺好的，谢谢。”爵士甜蜜的向她们招呼，“你们呢？”

/什么？/圆锯鸟竖起脑袋莫名的眨眨眼。

“汽车人，新财产，居住在这。”声波告知她们，“不必理会言辞。”

爵士做伤心状。两姐妹更困惑了。

/新奴隶？/激光鸟在声波肩膀上不安的移动，通过思想和行动传递她的焦虑。/什么时候的事？/

/为什么？/圆锯鸟补充。

“昨天。”他没有回答另一个问题，“意外所得。无法提前告知，致歉。”

/麻烦。/圆锯鸟对着爵士眯起光镜，伏在角落里的机器狗低吼一声表示同意。激光鸟的应对则更圆滑一些，克制的鸣叫了几声表达自己的关注。

“争执没有意义，汽车人已经到来。”声波简洁的说，“期望改变态度。激光鸟，圆锯鸟，准备上传监视信息。”

爵士似乎在试着通过说出口的那一部分理解他们的交流内容，他显得有些入神，等声波吩咐完后才开了口。“看来我不受……小鸟们的欢迎。如果你们觉得太麻烦，我随时可以走。”

“汽车人，我的财产。”声波重申。

爵士别开眼。“当然，主人。”

“监视数据必须查阅分析，需要时间。”

“我知道你得监视其他霸天虎，请吧，别让我耽误了你。”

“汽车人留在房里，机器狗监督。”闻言，机器狗抬起头不满的咕噜。声波没有理会，继续对爵士说，“期望举止得当。”

“我保证。”爵士冲他假笑。声波走上前又轻拍一下他的头盔，他果然连表情带身体都凝固了。声波转身走向监控室，处理器开始罗列需要逐项完成的工作。大量信息等着他查阅、分类、整理，之后还必须编写日报向威震天提交。他理应全神贯注于即将开始的工作，却忍不住在关上门时倾听爵士的最后一句话。

“呐……有新招不，宠物猫？”

 

* * *

数据网联线...

状态：启用

输入密码...

密码核准

上传数据：是/否

——是

数据传输...

数据接收完毕

数据编译中...

更改安全设置：是/否

——是

输入新密码...

新密码确认...

密码更改完成

启动防火墙

数据编译中...

防火墙扫描中...

——搜索档案，确认

档案开启，输入指令...

——汽车人，代号爵士，历史记录，确认

搜索中...

数据编译中...

防火墙扫描中...

搜索完成：汽车人，代号爵士

出生：未知

[274v - 471v] 首次目击：战前，铁堡。职业，当地夜店“心动节奏”所有者，远近闻名。

[301v, 364v, 402v] 三次因涉嫌黑市交易被捕，后均因证据不足释放。执法者，汽车人警车（死亡）。

[472v] 夜店“心动节奏”在霸天虎进攻铁堡期间被毁。爵士下落不明。

[553v] 霸天虎基地抓获不明身份入侵者，外貌特征与汽车人爵士相似（可能性 75%）。审讯前逃脱。

[554v -682v] 爵士行踪不明，疑为执行间谍任务。未确认。

[682v] 目击地，泰戈帕克斯战场。击伤闪电（未致命）。

[705v] 目击地，青丘战场。

[724v] 目击地，#398-641行星，第二卫星战场。

[733v] 霸天虎青丘室外发电机组爆炸，嫌疑人爵士。未确认（可能性 60%）

[796v] 霸天虎通讯网络感染不明病毒，署名“邻家破坏者”，嫌疑人爵士（可能性 95%）。

[未知] 爵士晋升汽车人情报及特别行动组头目，确切晋升日期未知。

[844v] 身份确认，方舟成员。

[844v] 目击地，地球。

[844v] 被战车队擒获，俘虏还包括汽车人狙击手飞过山（死亡）。均于审讯前逃脱。

[845v] 塞伯坦霸天虎总部遭到袭击。小型爆炸，无人员伤亡。入侵者逃逸，嫌疑人爵士（可能性 64%）

[845v] 汽车人特别行动组成员大黄蜂被擒。汽车人营救行动失败。入侵者逃逸，嫌疑人爵士（可能性 79%）

[845v] 目击地，塞伯坦战场。被挖地虎吵闹击中。与其他汽车人撤退。

[845v] #645-982行星，第五卫星。汽车人残余势力成员包括：爵士，警车（死亡），铁皮（死亡），千斤顶（死亡），飞过山（死亡）。轰炸袭击后爵士幸存，被霸天虎闹翻天擒获。

[845v] 监禁6周，后被霸天虎首领威震天提走监管16天。最终交还原擒获者霸天虎闹翻天作为奖赏。

当前所有者，霸天虎闹翻天

——数据变更：当前所有者，霸天虎声波。输入

档案保存完毕

防火墙扫描完毕

数据编译完毕

进行数据分析：是/否

——是

宇宙间充满了秘密，层叠相扣充斥着世界的每一个角落，声波深知这点。有些人守口如瓶，有些则不。有些人本身就是秘密的关键，却毫无自觉。声波的任务就是耐心追踪，不放过任何蛛丝马迹，发掘潜藏在表象下的秘密。它们中的绝大多数无关紧要。声波会上报一部分，另一些则留在自己的处理器中。即使身为最优秀的探秘者，声波也自知并未做到完美。整个宇宙因交织相错的秘密而越发复杂难解，个人毕竟有限，难免鞭长莫及。

比如，爵士笑容背后的秘密。他为自己创造的两次人生全都毁在霸天虎手中，战友一个个在眼前死去，自己沦为俘虏、奴隶，被毒打、强暴、受尽凌辱，最后又成为牌桌上的奖品被交易。那天晚上的夜店很可能与爵士过去所拥有的那间相差无几。在声波看来，今时今日他依然能露出笑容本身就不符合逻辑，但他又确实做到了。爵士不止有秘密，他本身就是一个谜。

* * *

声波在监控室待了还不到半天，可等他回到前室，却发现爵士已经蜷缩在沙发腿边的地上深层充电了。他向机器狗发去疑问，但共生体用两只脚掌盖住鼻子，抖抖尾巴佯装不知。或许爵士只是因为起得太早疲累了，但声波不明白他为什么缩在地上，而不是选择更舒适的沙发。前一天晚上他也要求睡在地上，真是奇怪。

声波不愿吵醒爵士，但与吊钩的预约不能延误。他跪到爵士身侧，握住汽车人的肩膀轻推。爵士的护目镜亮起些许微光，身体却团的更紧了。声波只好又推一下。

“停止充电，必须赴约维修。起来。”

“……再5分钟，闹翻天。”

“不是闹翻天，汽车人知道。”声波把他拉起来，爵士两腿一软又差点坐倒地上，护目镜忽明忽暗持续校正焦距。惊动影响了内部系统的平稳循环，爵士现出几分迷茫。

“提问，是否能独立行走？汽车人可以被抱着前往目的地。”

“汽车人不需要被抱着走，汽车人可以自己走，谢谢。”爵士抽回手臂。他依然有点摇晃，但还是成功靠自己的力量站直了身体。

“汽车人可以在沙发上充电。地板，没有必要。”

“哦？喔。”爵士好像第一次注意到那张沙发似的，“闹翻天从来都不让我碰他的东西，我已经习惯待在地上了。”

声波没有做声，转而托起爵士的下巴审视。他不介意爵士在哪里午睡，只是满心不解——这个一败涂地的汽车人，境遇与当年天差地别。他在哪儿睡下并不重要，问题在于——是什么力量支撑着他再次睁开眼站直身躯。爵士的内心远比外相强大。真是引人入胜。

* * *

吊钩等在医务室里，双手抱胸脸上带着几分不信，直接了当的向声波发问：“你从什么时候开始跟人玩牌了？”

声波没有做声，倒是爵士扑哧轻笑。“成为八卦话题咯，声波。”

“所有人都知道了。”吊钩告诉他们，“飞机们可不信沉默是金那套。你从来都不出入夜店那种地方的，其实你根本就不爱往外跑。所以，回到老问题，你从什么时候开始跟人玩牌了？”

“问题，无关紧要。预约目的，医疗维修。”声波握住爵士的肩膀向前一推。爵士踉跄几步差点撞到吊钩，他仰头对上霸天虎低首打量的光镜。

“有什么招就尽管上吧。”汽车人傲慢的表示，“我不会讲出去的。”

吊钩“呼”的从通风孔喷出一口气。“……好吧。有点儿意思。矮子！”

一个年轻的汽车人医师急匆匆跑进房间。“是，主人！你要什——爵士！”急救员惊讶的几乎绊倒自己，蓝色光学镜瞪得大大的，爵士向着他微微弯起唇线。这个笑容虽小但饱含真诚与关切，和面对闹翻天、声波时的大不一样。

“嘿，急救。见到你太好了。

“你不是……”急救员向声波瞥眼，又在目光相交时急忙移开，“怎么——”

“你说闹翻天？傻大个在打牌时把我输了，现在我和这边这位深沉忧郁型高大个一起啦。”

声波给了他个警告的眼神，爵士坏笑回去。

吊钩不耐的弹下手指。“干活了，奴隶。给这家伙做好准备工作，先来次彻底扫描。如果他里面有外头一半糟，我们恐怕得费不少功夫。声波，你最好先去忙别的，我会联系你的。”

“明白。”

吊钩又张了张嘴，但放弃了。另一边急救员“带”爵士前往维修区——像那样牵着爵士的手真的有必要吗？声波不喜欢看到的景象，但并没有把嫉妒表现出来——有的是时间向爵士证明他究竟属于谁。

声波转身离开医务室。

* * *

吊钩不是那种喜欢夸大其词的霸天虎，如同他预先告知的，直到轰隆隆和迷乱快要返回时，声波才接到对方的通讯。他立刻放下工作关闭控制台动身，这一次吊钩换了个不怎么愉快的表情接待他。

“记得提醒我给闹翻天来一枪。”他抱怨道，“那个笨蛋，我知道他的处理器有点毛病，可他看不见那个奴隶连站都要站不起了么？还是他以为弄死了后威震天大人会再给个新的？做事完全不计后果！液压装置全都偏移，我已经校准了。估计是经常性被往墙上砸的关系，他来的时候还能站直真不可思议。部分关节锁死、旋转轴里全是灰尘碎屑导致行动不畅，装甲内层遍布不同程度的锈蚀，估计某架小飞机从来没想到过他的奴隶也是需要冲洗的。至于装甲外层那些数都数不清的刮痕凹陷我就不说了，你自己也能看到，我的汽车人修复了其中的绝大多数，他现在在给他重新上涂装。但剩下的就没那么简单了——”

“虽然关节都做了清洗，但他这个机型的设计，本身缝隙就比其他的来得大，很容易混入杂物，所以经常性清洁很重要。他的能量供应系统嘛……不知道的人还以为我们闹饥荒呢，体重只到正常的四分之三，不但装甲持续弱化，还有数个系统长期得不到能量支持——自我恢复系统首当其冲。长时间能量匮乏导致输入管萎缩，但为了榨干每一滴能量液得到营养，能耗箱元件又变得过度敏感化。因此他无法一次性吸收整个能量块的能量。希望你没有逼他这么做过。没有？很好。我已经通知搅拌机做一箱能量颗粒给你，颗粒外层的包裹物可以在机体内部热量下逐渐融化，慢慢释放里面的液体。这样既能提供能量又不至于被他的系统排斥。那些能量粒里还包含金属添加剂，会对他的康复和弥补装甲损耗起到帮助。6小时一粒，吃完一箱他的系统就应该恢复正常了。希望吧。东西你可以稍后派人去搅拌机那里取。”

“对了，还有个要紧问题。我才维修到一半的时候，那家伙居然就开始充电了——可能被他自己的俏皮话乐坏了也不一定。他是不是经常一天内反复充电？”

声波点头。

“我想也是。他没有足够的精力支撑一整天活动，所以不得不在白天充电。但内部没有足够能量运行自检及整理系统、无法判断机体状态，因此又很快醒来。等开始服用能量粒后这种情况会改观的。我能做的都做了，其他损伤只能靠他的自我恢复系统。你都听明白了吗？”

“诊断与说明，理解，将按指导操作。”

吊钩透过隔在医务室中间的玻璃墙注视维修区，声波随他的视线看去，只见急救员正往爵士胸前补上最后一块色彩。

“听着……我知道这不关我的事，但你确定吗？没错，他活下去没有问题，可是——”

“判断正确，不关你的事。”声波打断他的话。

吊钩脸色一沉，闭上嘴。这时，急救员和爵士过来了，声波满意的扫描爵士。那些外部伤痕不见了，他的装甲干净、光滑，涂装黑白分明又相得益彰。爵士在声波专注的目光下显得有些不自在。“喜欢么？

“结果，可以接受。过来。”

“是……主人。”爵士看向另一个汽车人，再次紧握住对方的手。太久了，声波心想。但吊钩赶在他出声训斥爵士前开了口：“好啦，久别重逢的戏码到此结束，继续干你的活儿去。”他往急救员的脑门上推了一把，后者跌跌撞撞向后退去，也不得不放开了爵士的手。有意思，吊钩的力量明明能轻易把汽车人摔到房间另一侧，声波思索，或许这就是他为爵士的遭遇而对闹翻天不满的原因……

当然，这不关声波的事，就像他的事务也不需要吊钩指手画脚。爵士走过来，看着他。

“还走不走？”

“奴隶不得质疑主人。”他用手指挑起爵士的下巴，口气中露出几分责备，汽车人甩头避开。

“但是的，走吧。”

* * *

沉默如同在他们之间抽紧的锁链。声波已经习惯了沉默，也乐于沉默，与寂静为伴。但爵士恐怕既不习惯更不喜欢。整个返回路上，他不断连嘲带讽挑战声波的底线，可惜半点波澜都没惊起。声波的一语不发，或许是爵士最不想得到的回应。等回到声波的住处，爵士似乎挤干了幽默感，心神不安的徘徊在沙发前，一边小心注意声波的动向，视线一瞬不瞬。

“真安静。”他又试着挑起话题，“你的小跟班呢？”

声波没有费心回答。两姐妹已经外出执行夜间巡查任务。双胞胎在接到他的内线联系后，直接绕道去搅拌机那里取能量粒了。机器狗恐怕正潜伏在塞伯坦的某条小巷中。至少现在，家里只剩他们两个了。

声波向爵士靠近，汽车人照例后退保持半步距离，通风口发出紧张的嘶嘶声。照明投射在他的新涂装上，使得爵士整个身体沐浴在反射的微光中，仿佛在邀请他人碰触似的。声波忍住诱惑，绕着他彻底检阅。就像早上对付机器狗那样，爵士跟上他的速度转动，拒绝让声波离开视线范围。

“命令：站立不动。”

爵士继续。“习惯使然，声波。霸天虎要扑过来的话，我起码得知道是怎么回事。”

“扑，没有必要。”声波跨前，爵士只好避到沙发上，这么一来他便无路可退了，汽车人似乎也意识到了这点，两手紧紧抓住靠背边缘。声波再次用手指碰触他，爵士屏息。

光滑平整的装甲表面与前一日大不相同，声波停顿了片刻享受，这才牵引指尖，在他胸前充满诱惑的金属上轻抚。稍后声波握住爵士的手腕抬起手臂，另一手向上游弋记忆新财产的触感，爵士照旧畏缩了。他的机型确实在护甲间存有许多缝隙沟槽，当转动爵士的手臂时，露出的内部线缆立时抓住了声波的视线。他的手指继续沿着手臂向上越过肩膀处的旋转轴，直到颈部接缝，转而抚摸那里的电线。爵士拼命缩起身体，护甲也因为厌恶反射性夹紧。

“命令：停止抗拒反应。”

在被碰触第一秒便下线的护目镜唰的亮了。“你、你……”爵士的语气中满含惊讶与不置信。“你命令我喜欢这样？”

他瞪了声波一会，突然松懈几分，摇头哼笑。“声波，你能逼我做许多事，但没法让我喜欢，你没法让我想要你。”

爵士用手腕顶在声波胸前试图挣脱。但声波迅速抓住他的手臂押回身侧。爵士奋力挣扎，引擎大声轰鸣，然而声波纹丝不动，一手轻而易举的攥紧他的手腕固定在沙发上，另一手捏住下巴抬高，迫使爵士暴露出脆弱的颈脖。

“挑战，接受。”声波凑到他的脖子边，鼻尖几乎碰上那里的线路，引来抗拒的扭动和抽气声。“汽车人将服从我，你没有选择。”

“你要怎么做，压着我直到我改主意？”

“声波，耐心。爵士，俘虏、奴隶。结果是必然的。”

“原来如此哈。放开我。”

“要求拒绝。”声波扳过爵士的脸，迫使他面朝上方，随后略微减小力道，手掌向下覆盖汽车人的喉部。通过掌下的线管，能无比清晰的感受到生命在其中流动。一波微弱的电流自声波指尖扩散，刺激底下的电路，空气中响起暗示快意的滋滋声。爵士关上护目镜，发声器里溢出破碎的呻吟。现在他只需收紧手指就能重创这个汽车人，施力够强或持续时间够长足以切断处理器的功率通量，甚至迫使爵士离线。但声波只是维持着温和的力道挤压线缆，发起又一波电流刺激。

“我的。”在确保占据爵士全部的注意力后，声波向他宣告：“爵士，属于我。”

“你多说几遍。”颤抖的奴隶耳语，“就能成真了？”

“证据。”声波向一根精细的传感线路施压，爵士全身战栗，内部风扇呼呼做声。

“住手。”

声波继续摩擦传感线路，力图在爵士体内激起更多快感。汽车人的通风口全部张开，以狂暴的速率置换空气。“住手。住手！”

他的引擎因惊恐咆哮，突然伸手拉扯声波。以他们的姿势，爵士自然没有希望推开身上厚重的身躯，但他依旧不死心的用手抵住声波胸口。

“前戏玩够了，上吧。我们都知道你想要什么。”

声波耐心的拨开爵士的手，握住。

“我要你屈服。”手掌和指尖是塞伯坦人最敏感的部位，在碰触中也更易受影响。声波爱抚爵士的手掌，用拇指磨蹭掌心，只在他每次试图挣脱时略微收紧钳制。爵士的体内温度不断攀升，所有内置风扇满速运转试图压下热意。汽车人的负隅顽抗让声波困惑——他很确定闹翻天不会费心挑起爵士的快感，相比那些暴力对待，难道他的举措不是一种可喜的改善吗？为什么要执意反抗呢？

“反抗，无效，没有意义。问题，为何坚持？”

“你不会懂的。”

“碰触，愉悦。”

“不是对我。放开，放开我。”

爵士突然发力，扭动手腕挣脱束缚退到另一端，靠着沙发背用全身的力量抗衡跟进的声波。他当然撼动不了他，但却借力弄翻沙发达到了自己的目的。声波几乎都忘了爵士曾经多么灵活多么狡猾。汽车人向后一个翻身，瞬时拉开距离，直窜到房门口，转过身对峙，声波看着他屏息凝神伺机而动的样子，不由想起一种地球上的野生动物。

“你要逃走？”

爵士踌躇片刻，摇头。“我无处可去，不是吗？”

“所以你只能留下。汽车人将服从我，你没有选择。”

声波伸手示意，但爵士没有顺从。他的视线不断在声波的手脸间来回，面上闪过痛苦的神色。等到引擎声渐渐平息，空气交换速率缓缓下降，爵士依然一动不动。再一次，沉默像条无形的锁链在彼此间抽紧。


	3. 巴普罗夫

“呃……打断你们了？”  
  
双胞胎又像惯常那样，在重要关头毫无自觉的破坏了时机。他们并肩站在门口，双双眉弓高挑瞪着房内的景象。爵士退到门侧视线不离声波。  
  
“是啊，感谢普神。”  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱看了爵士一眼，又好奇的望向声波。声波停下，回望双胞胎，问道：“使命达成？”  
  
“是啊，我们带回来了。话说真够重的，里头是什么？镍做的巧克力豆吗？”双胞胎努力把几乎等身大小的盒子往里踢，声波没有回答，转而吩咐。  
  
“轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传监视数据。立即开始。分析工作延后。”  
  
  
“什么？现在？”迷乱朝爵士的方向歪歪脑袋，“你不是打算，呃，‘做’点什么？”  
  
“汽车人，无处可去。”  
  
爵士扮个鬼脸往墙上一靠。  
  
“汽车人，等待。轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。现在。”  
  
这一次双胞嘀咕着答应了，朝着爵士幸灾乐祸的挤眉弄眼了一番，才老老实实走向监控室。爵士慢慢滑坐到地上，通风孔还在继续排热。  
  
“数据分析必须进行。汽车人缺乏监控，锁链是否必要？逃离，不可能。”  
  
“以为我们有共识了。”爵士关上护目镜，喃喃道。  
  
  
“期望举止得当。”  
  
“别管我。”  
  
叛逆几乎让声波破功。“互动……尚未结束。准备投降。”  
  
他没再给爵士回嘴的机会，转身离开。  
  
* * *  
  
双胞胎总算忍耐到了数据上传完毕。声波宣布解散后，他们没有直奔游戏，而是像猫科兄弟那样，趴在控制台上盯着他。  
  
“所以……”  
  
声波没有理睬轰隆隆。  
  
“你打算什么时候谈谈呀？”迷乱拖长尾音，完全就是他们最擅长的那种诱哄调调。  
  
“讨论，没有必要。”他继续分类新数据。  
  
“得了吧，声波。我们已经很有耐心了！”  
  
“没错！”  
  
“你不觉得欠我们一个解释？”  
  
“我们让你去喝一杯，普神在上，和其他人聊聊天。谁想到你居然带个新奴隶回来。”  
  
“戏弄戏弄爵士应该挺有趣的。”接收到声波的视线，迷乱连忙补救，“我们不会的好吧，不会太过分。但是……真的要再来一次吗？你确定吗？”  
  
“指出我过往不确定的实例。”  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱交换了个眼神，耸肩。  
  
“我们不想你再受伤。你痛苦，我们也痛苦，明白？”  
  
“共生体联接效应，了解。”  
  
双胞胎怒了。“别打官腔，我们是想帮你！”  
  
“保护，感激，没有必要。解散。”  
  
“他渣的，声波——”  
  
“解散。”他又重复一遍，声调中带上几分严厉。他们领会了其中的暗示，但拒绝保持安静。  
  
“好啦，我们走就是。”  
  
“不过这次别想我们再做无偿护工了。”  
  
“他是你的。”  
  
“不是我们的。”  
  
“记住这点。”  
  
“因为我们不会忘记。”  
  
“闪了。”  
  
“好好享受新玩具，希望他值得。”  
  
最后，他们大力甩上门，表示不满。  
  
* * *  
  
分类登记双胞胎收集的资料花了6小时，分析可能还需要6小时，但可以等到第二天再完成。声波锁上控制台返回前室，由于不确定将面对何种情况，只得先做好最坏打算。  
  
可双胞胎已经离开了，房间里空荡荡的，只剩爵士。声波不太明白他在干什么——爵士显得疲惫，但他没有坐在地上充电，反而迈着轻巧的步子从房间一头踱到另一头。他没有看声波，但声波捕捉到了他动作中短暂的停顿。  
  
“这么快？我真走运。”  
  
“轰隆隆与迷乱先行离开，意料之外。描述互动情况。”  
  
“你是想问他们有没有为难我？”他笑了笑，“还是我有没有为难他们？言语也只是言语罢了，声波，何必那么担心。再说，他们也没什么好料能拿来咋呼，不过是些横眉冷眼，我还比较怀念地球上的‘烂番茄’。你那几个小鬼，为什么都一副提防我在他们背后捅刀子的神情，说来听听？”  
  
爵士停下脚步好奇的看过来，但声波刻意无视了问题。  
  
“踱步，行为古怪，说明理由。”  
  
“我要保持清醒。你是不是想背着我做啥？”  
  
声波伸手。“过来。”  
  
“不。”爵士不安的用脚底拍打地面，“你想要什么就自己过来取，我没那心情双手奉上。”  
  
冷言冷语一如所料，但他恐怕得失望了，如果行动有必要，何须浪费时间犹豫——声波迅速穿过房间，困乏的爵士根本没有躲闪机会，声波把他抵到墙上攒紧双腕。  
  
“爵士，我的。”他提醒奴隶，每一字都像誓言，“汽车人要服从我的命令，满足我的要求，称呼我为‘主人’。爵士……‘我的’。”  
  
“虐待狂，杂种。”爵士毫不犹豫的反击，“这就是你让吊钩治好我的原因？好亲自把我揍到脑袋开花四分五裂？来啊，你的拳头能比闹翻天更硬？我可不怕你。”  
  
作为回应，声波抓着爵士的手腕高举过头，另一手捏起他的下巴手指轻抚脸颊，汽车人瑟缩了。  
  
“撒谎。”声波语气平平，“爵士，害怕。”  
  
“别把恐惧和厌恶搞混了。”  
  
话虽说得英勇，但他确实又开始发抖。声波将更多体重压向他，爵士内部管道的液体循环加快，电路中的脉冲频率也飞速上升，他正在急剧消耗体内仅剩的能量。鉴于这种恐慌造成的系统反应，声波只得暂时停止继续接触。  
  
他松开手后退，爵士背对墙壁转动手腕，机警的盯着声波的动向。  
  
“怎么，觉得无趣？”他在声波走开时试探，“我们完了？”  
  
“否定。”他打开搅拌机的盒子，取出一个能量粒回到爵士身前。液体在半透明的容器里微微震荡闪烁光芒。  
  
爵士不确定的看看能量粒又看看声波。“这个给我？”  
  
“确定。你需要补充能量。”  
  
“喔，好吧。”爵士伸手，但声波握起拳头阻止了他。爵士立刻现出不安：“你想怎么样？要我求你？向亲爱的主人乞求？”  
  
“否定。张嘴。”  
  
“什么？”他偏头疑惑的问。声波捏住能量粒又靠近一些，了悟闪过爵士的面颊。“你是开玩笑的吧。”  
  
“张嘴。”声波重复。  
  
“我宁可挨饿，谢谢。”他试图从另一侧溜走，但声波的手臂抵住墙面封锁了去路。爵士的引擎开始加速旋转，显得反叛而又恼怒，“别想我乖乖就范。”  
  
“虚弱，营养不足，汽车人会输。能量已提供，接受。”  
  
“你不是认真的，声波。你有那么多要紧的事，不用在我身上浪费时间，让我自己吃就好。”  
  
“结论，错误。张嘴。”  
  
爵士在声波和墙面形成的狭小空间内尽可能向后贴去，他瞪着声波手上的能量粒，毫不掩饰轻蔑。  
  
“你就是这样训练那些宠物的？”  
  
“不介意等待。”声波纹丝不动，“汽车人将接受喂食。”  
  
爵士越发不安，飞快的向两侧瞥眼，但他们都心知肚明，声波不会给他逃走的机会。他不断改变身体重心，内置风扇交替运转。声波耐心的等待着，直到风扇的呼呼声逐渐平息，那确实花了些时间，但终于爵士接受了无法回避的结局——他放弃的垮下肩膀，张开嘴。  
  
声波并不急躁，他的动作不紧不慢，小心将能量粒放到爵士的舌头上，离开时轻触舌尖。爵士关掉护目镜，有些发抖。声波监督他咽下所有的液体，拇指在爵士的下唇摩擦。半晌，爵士低语：“你以为……就这么了结了？”  
  
“否定。”声波说，“循序渐进。”  
  
* * *  
  
可能有一天爵士会明白他的意思，但不是现在，现在，他继续执拗的在细节问题上反抗声波——爵士站在房间的角落里，跟炸了毛似的。  
  
“我睡在地上就好。”  
  
“拒绝。”  
  
“你为什么这么介意？”  
  
“反问：你为什么这么介意？”  
  
“我说过习惯了。我是奴隶记得不？我的位置就该在地上。”  
  
“你的位置，我说了算。”声波拍拍床铺示意，“过来。”  
  
“不要，你睡觉踢人。”  
  
“撒谎。”  
  
“好吧，是我睡觉踢人。你也不想刮花装甲吧？”  
  
“损伤，可接受。过来，或被迫过来。”  
  
“就跟昨晚一样？看来我总能让你亲自动手。”  
  
“否定。”声波明确的告知奴隶，“爵士将学会顺从。”  
  
“否则？”  
  
声波用迅捷、果断的行动回答了质疑。他穿过房间，拽着爵士的手腕直接扔上床。爵士闷哼一声试图爬开，但立刻被跟上来的声波压得动弹不得。  
  
“——否则。”声波边说边调整位置，爵士的体型比他小些，声波改变部分正面装甲板的弧度和高低，以便自己能舒适的俯卧在汽车人上方。爵士挣扎的很用力，不过声波充分利用了自己的体重优势，成功化解反抗抓住他的手腕固定到脑袋上方。  
  
“干什么？放开我！”  
  
“爵士，拒绝服从。声波，演示后果。如果你不愿留在床上，我会‘让’你留在床上。”  
  
正面通风口被阻塞，爵士身侧的那些开始加速循环。“住手，我会过热的。”  
  
声波压低面孔探究他的表情，爵士反射性别开头，但声波依旧察觉到了他的窘迫和痛苦。  
  
“你讨厌空间限制。”  
  
“谁不呢？放开我！”尽管爵士的侧面通风口正以疯狂的频率交换空气，但声波已经能感觉到身下的装甲开始升温了。  
  
“回答问题。为何抗拒？床铺更舒适，更体面。”  
  
“你以为我还记得什么叫体面？”他加重呼吸，试图获得更多空气，“放——开——我！”  
  
“回答——”声波命令道，“问题。”  
  
“我不要跟敌人睡在一块儿！不要逼我，声波。不要逼我和你一起睡，宁可和刀刃躺在一块儿。”  
  
他语气中的憎恨让声波既惊讶又感到一丝奇异的愤怒，他捏住爵士的下巴纠正：“敌人，用词不当。战争结束，霸天虎胜利。是主人，不是‘敌人’。”  
  
“继续自我安慰好了。”爵士关闭护目镜不再看他，转而致力于加大空气循环频率冷却内部系统。  
  
“重复一遍。”  
  
爵士不做声。  
  
“重复一遍，否则我不会放手。”他在克住爵士双腿的膝盖上施压，同时加大对压制胸口的力度。爵士拼命抬高下颚争取空间，大口大口喘着粗气。他不肯屈服，但声波足够耐心。31分钟11秒后，爵士妥协了。  
  
“是主人。”他喘息道，“不是敌人。”  
  
“爵士要在床上充电。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“回答，恰当。给予奖励。”声波松开爵士，允许他挪到自己身侧。爵士所有的通风口马上全部打开，将急需的清凉空气送入内部。声波用手指描绘他胸口黯淡的红色标志，静候汽车人恢复正常体温。  
  
“爵士，充电。”  
  
他没再反驳，安静的躺着一动不动，通风口的交换频率逐渐变得稳定绵长。就在声波以为他已经进入充电模式时，爵士却开口了。  
  
“声波2分，爵士0分。”比散落在风中的尘埃更微弱，“你比闹翻天高杆。”


	4. 观察结果

爵士很温暖——声波上线后甚至还没启动护目镜，便被这一发现占据了处理器。爵士靠着他，系统稳定运转使他的身体保持了一种适宜的温度，这种感觉是声波的迷你共生体们无法给予的。爵士的体型要比他们大许多，声波喜欢这感觉，也很满意爵士服从了命令留在床上，虽然……他一发现声波的护目镜对焦，就立刻往床沿挪去，尽可能保持两人间的距离。声波记得入睡前有用胳膊箍住奴隶，但爵士不知如何设法摆脱了束缚，而且没有惊动他。有趣的才能。  
  
爵士已经上线了，就像声波推断的一样，作息规律仍然紊乱。声波伸手去拉他，爵士向后急退企图下床，但在最后一秒被制住拉回中央。他吃痛的嚷道。  
  
“让我走。”  
  
“爵士，未允许移动。”  
  
“理论上来说……”声波从后方用手臂环住他的胸部，让两人贴靠在一起。爵士的声音颤抖了一下，“理论上你之前的要求是，你充电时我要留在床上。现在你醒啦，我想——唔！”声波的指尖探入爵士胸部和腹部装甲之间的缝隙，爵士抓着他的手臂用力向外推。声波调整重心，用一小部分重量压上他，威胁不言而喻。通风口被阻塞的经历就在昨夜，爵士果然立刻安分了。收紧手臂，声波能感觉到他的颤抖。  
  
当他们面对面站立时，由于体型关系声波很难够到爵士的臀部关节。但现在，这样背脊贴着胸部的姿势，让他有机会抚摸那里敏感的接缝。爵士僵住了，护甲收紧抵抗侵入。  
  
“放松。”声波命令道。  
  
“不。”爵士抓握住他的手臂施力，“强迫不了我。”  
  
“你会记住我能做什么和不能做什么。”声波刻意轻柔指尖的力道，若有若无的碰触接缝。很快爵士的电脉冲频率开始紊乱，装甲表面温度上升，他无意识的微微扭动身体抗拒碰触，但看在声波眼里，这种小小的蹭动反而显得有几分可爱。摩擦也使声波注意到自己的情况——装甲温度随爵士的一起提高，火种搏动加速。还在恢复期的爵士很快败下阵来，装甲在声波不屈不挠的骚扰下，微微松开露出接缝下的线路。声波理出一根感知线，用温和的力道扭拧。  
  
爵士全身一震，脑袋向后靠，头盔差点砸中声波的脸。声波满意的放开他。  
  
“允许移动。”  
  
“感谢普神。”爵士急忙窜下床，但声波还没完。  
  
“先补充能量。”  
  
爵士僵在床边。“我还不饿。”  
  
“无关。吊钩的要求，补充频率，6小时一次。”  
  
声波从存放在子空间的盒子内取出一颗能量粒。“转身。”  
  
“你就是不能直接给我对吧？”  
  
“命令，转身。”  
  
声波觉得爵士有在背着自己做怪相，不过最终还是勉勉强强转回大半个身子。不等他进一步要求，爵士便主动张开嘴，但这次声波没有把能量粒直接放入他口中，而是捏住原地不动。  
  
“来接，不要用手。”  
  
耻辱和怨恨瞬间席卷爵士的面容，但他顺从了命令，前倾上身用嘴叼住能量粒。  
  
很好，这是可喜的第一步。爵士必须不再惧怕甚至开始依恋他的碰触。  
  
正这么想着，爵士突然顺势咬住他的指尖——剧痛，好吧……声波也没指望一蹴而就。  
  
* * *  
  
“……一星期三次，这还不算我没抓到的！普神知道你让他们见识我的产业多久了。我是塞伯坦的空军司令官，我的级别远高于你那些小间谍。”  
  
红蜘蛛的双翼配合他的愤怒抖动，与之相反，声波以全然冷淡的态度面对屏幕。  
  
“职责，监视塞伯坦。”  
  
“除了威震天。”红蜘蛛冷笑，“我们伟大的首领当然不在其中啦，这么说来，还有你呢。而他的副官却享受不到同样的待遇？”  
  
“在命令更改前将继续监视。建议，直接与威震天大人讨论。”  
  
“我会的。在此期间，管好你的小宠物。那两只小鸟再被发现侵入我的领空，我会亲自把它们轰成渣。”  
  
声波几不可查的僵硬了瞬间，红蜘蛛又送上一记冷笑关闭通讯。监控室安静下来。声波加速通风孔循环排出热量，试着平复情绪，但红蜘蛛最后那句话让他无法压下怒火。红蜘蛛总是傲慢、自大、口无遮拦，一有机会就挖苦嘲讽他和磁带们。但过去，红蜘蛛从没有以开火威胁过声波。  
  
声波站起身走出控制室。爵士在前室充电——当然，还是角落。自从他赢得这个新奴隶已经过去了五天，吊钩提及的自我恢复程序逐渐在他身上展现效果。爵士充电的时间变长，而需要的次数则稳步下降——从一天六至七次，到现在只需两次。声波很少干扰他充电，但根据计算爵士也快醒了。没有预警，声波径直走上前把他拽起来。  
  
“怎……怎么了？”爵士一个踉跄差点扑进他怀里。他连忙调整姿势，有些困倦的延展四肢。“你在做什——别别、停停停停——！”  
  
声波一路拉着爵士来到清洗室。自爵士住进塔楼后，声波还没有使用过这个房间。爵士脚下用力拒绝踏入，不过这会儿声波有动机、有实力，更有满腹怒气相助。他强行把爵士拖进去，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度甩上门按下开关。稀释后的溶解剂自墙上的喷头流出，溅洒在已经彻底清醒的爵士身上，他慌忙关紧若干通风管道，防止液体渗入内部。  
  
“我是不是错过了啥？”  
  
“吊钩的要求，经常清洗。尘土、污染物，有害健康。”  
  
“哪有土？你还没让我出去过——这倒提醒我了。”  
  
“转身。”  
  
爵士恼怒的推开他闪到门侧，他比几天前强壮许多也敏捷许多，这些都是自我修复的有力证据，不过声波依然更强大。他又拉住爵士的手臂，把对方压到墙上，力量既不至于造成痛楚又能保证阻止爵士。可一等他松开钳制，爵士还是不死心的妄图逃走，声波抓住他的双腕大力甩到上方的墙壁上制住，呯的一声，爵士因为突如其来的疼痛瑟缩，这下他总算安分了。  
  
“心情不好是吗？办公室出啥糟心事了，宝贝？”  
  
“命令：保持安静。”  
  
闻言，爵士得意的扬起下巴，声波猛然意识到自己的失误。胜利的光芒闪过蓝色护目镜。“你还是第一次不得不开口要求我闭嘴呢，看来我终于踩到痛处了。爵士1分。”  
  
“声波3分。”他提醒奴隶，用刷子清洗爵士的背部。在对方看不见的地方，声波的肩膀略微下垂，通风孔悄悄提升交换速度——爵士没有说错。  
  
“可我本来就没想过你会让我自己洗澡。”  
  
“决不。”  
  
将刷子沾上泡沫，声波开始仔细清洁爵士的装甲。爵士又下意识的退后，声波跟进。几次后，爵士便几乎要被逼到墙上去了，别无选择之下，他只好待在原地。声波早就在观察中注意到了，他的奴隶极其厌恶被困在狭小空间内。通常，仅仅威胁要把他摁到墙上，就能抑制爵士的大部分反抗行为。  
  
刷完肩膀后，声波继续给爵士的手臂抹上厚厚的泡沫。连续数天的观察中，他在爵士身上发现了许多有趣的小细节。声波还记得过去与汽车人在战场上的几次交锋，爵士从来不是安静低调的类型。可现在，声波在他身上看到了另一种“安静”。经过吊钩的维修后，那些从他的风扇、内部组件发出的细小杂音都消失了，爵士在房间里移动时能轻易做到不发出一丁点儿响声，就连声波的精密音频接收器都察觉不到。塞伯坦人是个“吵闹”的种族，移动时关节转轴发出的嘶嘶声，各种内部系统运转时的滴答声，还有金属脚板踩在地上的哐啷声，各种各样的噪音充斥着他们周围的环境。但爵士能像机器狗一样悄无声息的移动，他的灵巧度令声波叹为观止。  
  
刷子来到胸前。爵士忍耐的吸气，手指攀住墙壁。经过整整五天每6小时一次不间断的手喂后，他还是会在声波碰触时抗拒。说到喂食，爵士并不每次都咬住他的手指报复，他也会用瞪眼表示不满——声波就是知道他在瞪眼。尽管绝大多数人会被爵士的护目镜迷惑，它确实也掩盖了大部分表情。但声波是个细心的观察者，已经渐渐找出头绪，开始领会光芒闪烁颤动的含义。有时候它会因为专注而稍稍收紧，有时候则因为突来的怒气大亮。他还不能解读所有的信号，但会有那一天的。  
  
声波跪下，洗刷爵士的臀部和双腿。关于护目镜，最让他感觉有意思的是——它几乎总是瞄准了声波。其他汽车人奴隶害怕视线接触，偶尔不小心对上声波的护目镜，总是慌忙垂下头避开。大多数霸天虎也不比他们勇敢，或许是畏惧声波的地位，也或许是畏惧他的能力。而爵士，截然相反。是的，他非常谨慎，除非声波命令，爵士总是尽可能留在房间的角落里。但只要身处一室，任何时候任何情况下，声波一抬头，就能看到爵士的护目镜对着自己，永远那么警惕。就算被发现，他也不会低头，有时脸上慢慢浮起一丝笑意，就好像爵士也在同时彻底观察、研究着声波一样。  
  
所有这些小发现，大部分并不重要。声波站起身开启热水，无视爵士的挣扎把他搂到胸前。重要的是声波能透过护甲感觉到他的温暖，感觉到健康的脉冲在电路内有力循环，感觉到通风孔轻浅的空气交换。不知何时，声波心中的愤怒就像热水下的泡沫全然褪去。爵士是个令人愉悦的存在。  
  
“我快淹死了。”爵士抱怨，“够了没。”  
  
声波注意到他的窘境——清洗室的热水喷头是按照声波的高度放置的，水流刚好可以喷到他的胸口——现在喷得爵士一头一脸。他只得放开手，让对方往旁边躲开几步。爵士吐出嘴里的热水，又抹了把护目镜。声波无言的把刷子递给他。  
  
爵士看看刷子看看声波，又回到那种小心探究的状态，水还在不断自护目镜上滚落，使得声波无法根据光芒来判断他的心理。  
  
而令声波大为惊讶的是，几秒后爵士接过刷子，既没有执意反抗也没有讽刺抱怨。“反正你已经赢了这一轮了，也没什么好继续纠结的。”  
  
“明智。”  
  
但说总比做要简单。等站到声波跟前，他又犹豫了，仿佛不知道要怎么开始第一步。声波继续耐心的等待。爵士呆在原地，目不转睛的盯着他的胸口，良久他抬起手，小心翼翼碰触玻璃。这是第一次——声波在心中记下，第一次爵士用完全不带攻击性的方式主动碰触他。一波微小的震颤穿过声波全身。  
  
然而爵士突然露出厌恶的表情，身体开始发抖，喉部用力吞咽仿佛在阻止能量液倒流。声波猛的反应过来，爵士是在看他胸口那个霸天虎标志。汽车人机械的描摹着紫色的标记，表情渐渐转向惊骇。就在声波以为他会因为恐慌逃走时，爵士用力挺起肩膀，把刷子啪的一声甩到声波胸口，厚厚的泡沫飞溅上玻璃，等到标志被完全掩盖，爵士放松下来，空气交换也趋于平缓。他把更多泡沫声波的装甲上涂抹开，移动刷子。  
  
“什么事让你那么不高兴……主人？极少看到你发怒，或者说是表现出情绪。我还以为你不会呢。”  
  
“霸天虎的权术斗争，与你无关。”  
  
“如果我会睡得好好的突然被拽起来拖进清洗室，那就大有关系。我都不知道红蜘蛛能让你紧张到这个地步。”  
  
声波锐利的盯住他，汽车人扯出一个懒散的笑容。“拜托，别小看我。除了红蜘蛛也只能是红蜘蛛了。他永远有本事逼得闹翻天暴跳如雷，当然后果是我来享受。他对你说了什么？”  
  
“红蜘蛛的威胁，非实质性，无关紧要。”  
  
“既然你这么说。”爵士开始用恰到好处的力量洗刷他的后背。“那我就当没什么好担心的咯。”  
  
“结论，正确。”声波关上护目镜，享受这奢侈的一刻。爵士相当擅长这个工作，刷洗的同时还在恰当的位置轻轻按压，就连声波自己很难够到的肩部接缝也全都照顾到了。他当即决定，要永远让爵士为自己清洗。  
  
爵士的动作并不匆忙，但等他退后表示完工时，声波却突然觉得时间过得太快。他打开喷头冲洗泡沫，暗暗感到一分可惜。  
  
“那么接下来呢，主人？开始日常训练？压到墙上，手举过头，假装享受？”爵士边说边退到墙边摆好姿势，用刻意压低的沙哑嗓音低语。“哦，声波，要了我吧。你是我有过的最棒的。”  
  
声波自通风孔中喷出一小股热气。“讥讽，没有必要。”  
  
“恰恰相反，它让我撑过又一天。我需要先给自己打打气不？”  
  
声波关上喷头打开烘干机。顿时热气从四周墙面喷出，轰轰声也使得对话无法继续下去。几分钟后，烘干机停转，他立刻打开门。  
  
“出去。”  
  
“霸天虎先请。”  
  
* * *  
  
令人愉悦的存在——爵士以各种方法证明了声波的结论。他令清洗变成享受，在稍后的上光环节则用不合作让声波体会到另一种乐趣。到不是说声波把自己降到了和闹翻天一样的水准，沉溺于武力压迫。但爵士在那些无伤大雅的挣扎中表现出的活力，令他满意。爵士反抗、抓挠任何能够到的地方，可他们都知道，一旦声波压制住他，就说明爵士大势已去。当声波用抛光布擦拭他时，爵士左躲右藏，好像那块布料会灼伤他似的。不过一等大功告成，他的装甲闪闪发亮就像刚下流水线一般，迷人得近乎蛊惑，最后他只好勉勉强强再给声波记上1分。虽然爵士不会同意——但这确实是段好时光。  
  
然而正如种种迹象表明的那样，爵士的康复带来了其他新问题。对此他本人倒挺开诚布公的。上光事件两天后。  
  
“你有麻烦了。”监控室的门滑开，声波刚踏出第一步，爵士突然不知从哪里冒出来，杵在他跟前。声波虽不至于惊跳，但内部系统却反射性的一顿。爵士站得太近了，只差一点儿声波就会整个撞上他。  
  
“解释。”  
  
“我快无聊死了。我感觉好多了，不会整天犯困，好像处理器终于活过来了——虽然现在又快死了。你在那房间里扮演‘老大哥’的时候，不能就这么整日把我扔在房间里无所事事。我一无聊，就会烦躁，你不会喜欢后果的。警车不，闹翻天也不。你必须给我找点事做。”  
  
声波把他拨到一边。“奴隶可以请求，不能要求。”  
  
“好吧。拜——托了，主人，给我点事干，我必须得有点儿事干，你不知道我有多需要找点儿事干。”  
  
声波能看出其中的必要性。就在说话的当儿，爵士不断原地跳跃，重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，没有片刻停顿，十足的烦躁样，这些信号无疑在警告声波——他的要求是合理的。  
  
“列出参考项。”  
  
“我喜欢拼字游戏，能找块板子打发白天的时间就行。”  
  
“可以安排。”  
  
爵士松了口。“谢啦。”  
  
声波捏住他的下巴抬高。“是谢谢，主人。”  
  
“谢谢，主人。”爵士重复，尾音带着苦涩。说完他试着拉开距离，但声波没有放行，手指下滑沿着暴露的颈部线缆移动，示范他的控制权与耐心。爵士关上护目镜，静立不动双手握拳。  
  
“今天还有什么花样？”他紧绷着问。  
  
声波用拇指摩擦传感节点，爵士绷得更紧了努力压抑颤抖。“提问，不解。”  
  
“呐，我可没说讨厌你这个怎么看怎么有虐待倾向的宠物训练——”声波夹紧一根线路以示惩戒，爵士一窒，“——但我们可以做点更有趣的，更适合聪明人的。”  
  
声波停下。“比如？”  
  
“你会玩游戏吗？我知道你会打牌，但是更高竿一点儿的呢？比如说，三维棋？”  
  
这下声波被彻底挑起了兴趣，这是塞伯坦最精妙的策略游戏，在霸天虎中，只有极少一部分有能力或有意向下三维棋。人类有一种类似的棋类游戏，但棋子较少棋盘只有平坦的一小块。还在地球的时候，声波偶尔会黑进某些联赛网站，把那里长期占据榜首的参赛者杀得一败涂地，找些乐子。但那种极简化的象棋和真正的三维棋不可同日而语。  
  
“三维棋，可以接受。”他放开爵士，汽车人在风扇的运转声下悄悄为自己加分，“爵士2分。”声波假装没有听见，只要他愿意，想得几分都没有问题——稍后在床上。  
  
“我去取游戏套件。”  
  
爵士咧开嘴。“看来这次轮到我说了……放马过来吧，霸天虎。”  
  
* * *  
  
“搞什么鬼？”6小时候后，轰隆隆与迷乱准时返回塔楼，一看清房内的情况，双胞胎又傻眼了。房间一角多了张桌子，上头摆着三维棋层层错落的棋盘套件，声波与爵士分坐两边。爵士朝他们瞥去一眼。  
  
“晚上好，陌生人。”  
  
“别跟我讲话，奴隶。声波，说真的，这算怎么一回事？你居然跟他下棋？如果你想折磨他，我们有更好的点子。”  
  
“协助意向收到，没有必要。”  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱一齐翻动光学镜，声波曾经教过双胞胎游戏规则和策略，不过第一场教学课后，他们一致同意他俩还是更适合黏在游戏机上。  
  
“你们要好了吗？我们等着传完数据闪人呢。”  
  
“否定。”越过套件顶部的水晶尖顶，声波与爵士心照不宣的对视一眼，“游戏刚刚开始。”  
  
如果双方势均力敌，一盘三维棋往往耗时数日。而眼下这盘……在过去的几小时里，声波和爵士才分别各走了一步。  
  
“轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。游戏明日继续。”  
  
三维棋虽然更具挑战性，但说到底也只是一个游戏——如果声波起身时没有恰好偏头，在余光中看到爵士的表情——虽短暂却发自内心不容错认的失望。  
  
* * *  
  
双胞胎比平时更暴躁，事实上，所有的磁带都是如此。站在爵士的角度，以“陌生人”称呼他们再合适不过。自从声波带着他回到塔楼，共生体们便不约而同的尽可能避免回家。他们只在巡查结束后回来上传资料，然后头也不回的离开，更不用提在声波的磁带仓里充电了。因为了解原因，声波容忍了他们的行为，但是时候结束这种情况了。  
  
“搞定！”话音未落，双胞胎已经快到门口了。  
  
“尚未解散。”  
  
“没什么需要特别报告的。飞机们继续耀武扬威，红蜘蛛照旧逮谁骂谁。对了，战车队出发了，他们的任务应该不会出问题。总之，一切正常。我们走啦。”  
  
“尚未解散。”声波以不容质疑的权威重复。轰隆隆和迷乱猛跺一下地板，停在门边，背朝着他。  
  
“我们赶急。”迷乱小声辩解，“还有很多事要做呢，你知道，收集情报。”  
  
“没错。天上不会下能量液，数据也不会自个儿跑进处理器。”  
  
“回避，已察觉。”  
  
“哎呀，声波，因为最近这里比较挤嘛……所以我们想出去看看夜景透透气而已。”  
  
“回避，停止。明天留下充电。”  
  
“可我们——”  
  
“没有协商余地。”  
  
“那你想让我们留下来干什么？看着你在棋盘上征服新奴隶？你就不能把该做的做了，然后把他拴在床上吗？其他人都是这么对待奴隶的！”  
  
“汽车人，与此无关。明天留下充电，磁带仓。缺乏同步导致共生体联接紧张。”  
  
“这不是明摆着的吗。”轰隆隆拔高音量，“……我是说……可恶，你要我们留下来我们就留下。不过别想让我们跟他说话之类的。”  
  
“与汽车人交谈，没有必要。命令已给出。解散。”  
  
双胞胎冲出房门，他们的情绪自共生体联接蔓延开，气愤、质疑，但更多的是担心和忧虑。声波不知道他们离开塔楼前有没有去招惹爵士，至少他的音频接收器什么也没收到。  
  
通过双向联接，共生体们能感觉到声波的情绪，反之亦然。声波独自坐在监控室，被轰隆隆和迷乱残留下的焦虑所包围。他一刻不停的分析着新数据，借由熟悉的工作流程冷静自己。等他终于回到自己的房间时，已经很晚了。爵士躺在床上，要不是他在声波走近时发问，他几乎以为汽车人已经在充电了。  
  
“他们从不留下过夜，以往不是这样的对吗？”  
  
声波跳过问题，把手放到他的胳膊上。“声波5分。”  
  
爵士微微一动，挪开手臂。“你说什么？”  
  
“看到了。”  
  
“看到什么了？”他困顿的问。  
  
“失望，我离开时。”  
  
“胡扯。”  
  
“撒谎，没有必要，从不需要。”  
  
“那就是上了我的当。好像我……”爵士的声音越来越低，几乎无法辨别，“……真的会让……”  
  
声波等了片刻，但爵士已经下线了。他把汽车人抱进怀里，暗下护目镜。  
  
* * *  
  
“往左！左，笨蛋，快跑！”  
  
“不行，有怪！”  
  
“快打！杀了它！”  
  
“等等，这还有。”  
  
“什——可恶！”  
  
感谢控制台的高端声响系统支持，震耳欲聋的爆炸声在整个塔楼内回荡，久久不散。  
  
“你不觉得直接扔手榴弹过来有点儿赶尽杀绝了？”  
  
“可是怪也死了不是吗？”  
  
“白痴。”  
  
声波在面罩后无声的叹了口气。没错，双胞胎是服从命令留了下来，但他们拒绝保持安静，不仅把游戏音量开到让人难以忍受的分贝，还尽一切可能吵吵嚷嚷大声叫唤。持续不断的高分贝噪音严重妨碍了声波的注意力。  
  
另一方面，爵士似乎毫不受影响。比起前一天，他……至少没那么烦躁了。声波找来的拼字游戏板起到了相当显著的作用。此刻，爵士沉浸在三维棋中，盯着棋盘心无旁骛，老神在在的样子令声波多少有些气恼，事实上，打从早上起，他的不满就在不断累积——声波醒来时，发现爵士躺在床沿，离自己远远的。他到底是怎么做到的？声波百思不得其解。每次充电前，声波总是用手臂缠抱住对方，可醒来时又总会发现爵士在没有惊动自己的情况下，摆脱了束缚。他可以直接命令爵士不许再犯，但这么一来，汽车人就会知道这个举动能让声波心烦意乱，进而再得一分。  
  
这场游戏变得越来越扑朔迷离了……  
  
“声波。”  
  
他看向爵士，为对方视线中明显的关注困惑。“轮到你走。”  
  
“我知道，不过……”爵士向声波的手抬抬下巴。声波这才发现自己在无意识的叩击桌沿，他飞快抽回手握住拳头，感到一丝挫败。声波无意解释，而爵士玩味的笑容更是雪上加霜。  
  
“太吵？让玛丽兄弟出去挖挖蘑菇吧。”  
  
“我们听到了！”  
  
“我记得有人发誓要彻底无视我的。”爵士靠回椅背，目光不离棋盘，故意拉长了调子打趣道。  
  
“我们就是彻底无视了你！”轰隆隆怒道，“管住自己的嘴巴，奴隶。”  
  
爵士没再言语反击，但那让声波越发心神不宁。  
  
“轰隆隆，迷乱。”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“降低音量。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“降低音量。”  
  
“好——吧——”总算，怪兽死亡的哀号和爆炸声下降到了一个可以接受的范围。爵士把玩着手中的棋子，继续研究棋局。声波的内置计时器提醒他又到喂食时间了。  
  
“张嘴。”  
  
“不能等一会？我需要专心。”  
  
又一个拒绝合作——对着这一屋子让人无法省心的“小家伙们”，声波好奇今晚还得重复几次自己的话。“张嘴。”  
  
他从子空间取出能量粒伸手，爵士撑起上身越过棋盘咬住吞下。每一次喂食，声波都仔细观察记录他的反应。他的奴隶不再表现出厌恶，现在，当他从声波手中取食时，显得满不在乎，仿佛已经习惯了这种方式。  
  
从沙发的方向传来一记轻呼。迷乱用手肘顶了顶还在与怪物搏斗的轰隆隆，光学镜冲着声波和爵士闪烁。  
  
“什——”轰隆隆停下抱怨，与迷乱飞快的交换眼神，间中杂着各种手势。声波知道迷乱一定在使用他们两人的内线告知刚才发生的一幕。不一会，轰隆隆也冲着他们盯过来。  
  
/到底怎么回事？/他们异口同声的在共生体通用内线中质问。  
  
/汽车人，与你们无关。/声波简洁的回复道。爵士向双胞胎扫去一眼，又看看声波，靠回椅背。  
  
/那个盒子里装的就是这玩意儿？/  
  
/无关。/  
  
/声波，他能自己吃！他又不是——/  
  
“安静。”声波严厉的命令道，/继续你们的游戏。/  
  
他们怒火冲天的背过身与怪物厮杀，但和之前的刻意喧哗不同，变得异常安静。或许是在用双胞胎自己的内线交流吧，声波想道。  
  
爵士入神的望着他们三个，护目镜轻快闪烁，嘴角上扬若有所思。过了一会，他微微前倾，压低音量。“他们不要我留下。你是打算告诉我原因呢，还是我得自己找出答案？”  
  
“与你无关。”  
  
“随你怎么说，主人。”  
  
爵士收起笑容再次专心棋局，手里还在颠来倒去把玩那枚棋子，显得拿不定主意。渐渐，他的视线停留在两个空格来回比较，就在终于要落子的时候，突然，控制台传来尖锐的鸣叫声。  
  
爵士立刻发出气恼的哼哼声。“开什么玩笑？”  
  
“是威震天大人。”声波边说边起身，爵士瘫回椅子。  
  
“别让我耽误你回复暴君——我是说——公务。”  
  
* * *  
  
声波走进监控室，合上门，按下通话键。威整天出现在屏幕上。  
  
“声波！”  
  
“威震天大——”  
  
“红蜘蛛已经唧唧歪歪两天了，你的手下有没有继续监视他的产业？”  
  
“是的，威震天大人。停止？”  
  
“当然不！”威震天厉声道，“给我盯牢他，但别再被发现。红蜘蛛是控制那些小飞机的关键，他自己也很清楚。我决不允许他们的神经质毁了我的塞伯坦。让你的间谍们记着点儿。”  
  
这一晚的第二次，声波在口罩后悄悄叹气。“明白，威震天大人。”  
  
“你隐居的够久了，声波，明天到指挥中心来，地球上有坏消息。”  
  
  
“是，威震天大人。”  
  
威震天直接切断了通讯。没有开启照明的控制室显得格外寂静。等到声波打开门，前室的声光像锤子一般朝他砸过来。  
  
“轰隆隆，迷乱，关闭游戏机。充电。”  
  
“现在？”他们开始耍赖，“可我们还没——”  
  
“充电，现在。”  
  
他们对视一眼，可能也有私下交流，随后乖乖关掉屏幕。爵士又露出了那种探究的表情。  
  
“看来公务让人不太愉快呢，声波。”  
  
“与你无关。”  
  
“是吗？我要不要直接去清洗室站好？”  
  
“喂，汽车人。”迷乱气怒的打岔，“闭上嘴，管好你自己就行了。”  
  
爵士的护目镜闪过一道难解的光芒，忽然间注意力完全聚焦到迷乱身上。“Le petit défend. Intéressant.（法：充当保护者。有意思。）”  
  
和大多数霸天虎一样，迷乱在地球期间只下载过英语，他茫然的眨眼。“哈？”  
  
“充电，现在。”声波重复，近乎急切的打开胸前盖板。迷乱又惊疑不定的瞥了爵士几眼，这才和他的兄弟变形进入磁带仓。  
  
室内终于安静下来，这很好，但爵士似乎另有想法。“如果不够了解你，我会说……你刚才恨不得拎起小鬼们藏进去。”  
  
声波向他伸手。“过来。”  
  
“要怎么做？他们在里面。”爵士起身，打量他胸前的玻璃，“他们能听到吗？这个？”他走上前用指尖有节奏的敲击面板，声波擒住他的手腕。  
  
“停止说话。”  
  
“我会说‘是，主人’。但那不意味着——唔！”  
  
声波并没有真的使力扇上去，只是用手掌紧紧捂住爵士的嘴，令他无法开口也无法挣脱。声波用另一手自背后圈住爵士，半拉半抱着他回到自己房间，发送脉冲调暗光线，把汽车人放到床上。爵士坐在床沿吃惊的看着他，内部循环开始加速。他还想说话，声波故技重施，掩住他的嘴。他感到疲惫——厌烦了抗拒、抱怨和争执。如果只有封住爵士的嘴才能安心充电，他会的。  
  
爵士的通风孔已经全部启动，因为紧张的关系，交换速率也略有攀升。他不再徒劳的摆头挣扎，转而屏息静候事态发展。良久，声波握着他的手轻轻放到自己肩膀的接缝处。  
  
爵士像被烫到似的抽回，用力摇头。声波再次握紧他的手背，回到肩上。一记类似抽噎的气声从爵士的发声器溢出。  
  
声波没有介意。以他招牌式的耐心，引导爵士的手沿着接缝缓慢轻柔的移动，体味他的碰触。蓝色护目镜中的光芒熄灭了。或许今天声波无法令爵士亲眼见证这一刻，但总有一天，他会的。而现在，这样就很好，他们的手一起沿着声波的肩膀移动，到达脖颈时，他又让汽车人抚摸自己的电路。电流沿着线路扩散，声波的装甲渐渐松弛要求更多抚慰。  
  
声波牵着爵士来到胸前，掠过磁带仓的玻璃，滑到躯干中部接缝，将他的手指送入缝隙刺激下面的线缆，快感令声波全身的电路为之震颤。爵士蠕动的越发剧烈，他一定也受到了脉冲波的影响，那感觉美妙极了，可爵士却死命收拢全身装甲嘶声哀鸣。  
  
但至少声波享受这一刻。爵士的每次碰触都带来更多快意，驱走更多疲惫与压力。他调整位置，让自己置身于爵士两腿间，被他的温暖所包围。声波的内部温度逐渐升高，风扇一个接一个满速。呼呼声让爵士更加惊惶，不断地向后退缩，但按在他嘴脸的那只手却令他无处可退。  
  
声波继续攥紧爵士的手背来回移动，直到最后一分郁积的怒火消散。僵硬抗拒的碰触不足以令他过载，还远远不够。但就目前来说，已经相当让声波满意了。他放开爵士爬上床，爵士大口大口喘着气往后缩，声波自然不会让他如意。他用手臂压住汽车人，脑袋埋进对方肩窝，又聆听了一会爵士内部系统的轰鸣声，这才松开躺到他身侧。  
  
足足十几分钟后，爵士终于不再发抖，风扇转速趋于稳定。如果声波以为到此为止，那么他错了。  
  
“我说的不对。”爵士在黑暗中呢喃，“他们不是怕我暗算他们，是怕我伤了你……Intéressant。（法：真有意思。）


	5. 种姓

两姐妹自然也收到了与双胞胎一样的命令。圆锯鸟停在声波的手腕上，张开翅膀对着爵士虚啄嘴喙厉声尖叫。  
  
“你也早啊。”爵士了然的看向声波，“就像我说的，充当保护者。”  
  
“圆锯鸟，够了。”声波命令道。共生体咕哝着把脑袋藏到翅膀下，声波了解她，知道这个姿势代表气恼而非悔悟。激光鸟和往常一样，用嘴磨蹭声波下巴，试图缓和主人的怒气。接着她飞下肩膀，掠过房间，停到角落里爵士的膝盖上。爵士坐在地上抱着他的拼字板，有些紧张的打量不速之客。  
  
“嘿，你好。”他略微拔高音量，对着房间另一头，“我好害怕呢，声波。”  
  
“别动。”  
  
“可我喜欢我的指头。”  
  
“激光鸟，好奇，没有敌意。”  
  
这是事实，但声波能通过联接感觉到她的怀疑，激光鸟比其他共生体更不希望爵士留下。然而在他所有的磁带中，也总是激光鸟跨出第一步，总是将声波的喜好摆在第一位。她栖息在爵士膝头，脑袋好奇的摆来摆去，光学镜的焦距始终对准汽车人不断放大缩小。爵士尽可能保持不动，通风系统安静极了，同样警惕的观察她。最后磁带伸长脖子，用喙轻触他的面颊。  
  
/叛徒。/圆锯鸟控诉。  
  
/嘘——/激光鸟不耐的反驳，/健康，让主人开心，还不够？/  
  
圆锯鸟昂起头拒绝回答。激光鸟从通风孔呼气，飞离爵士回到声波肩上。爵士慢慢靠回墙面，松懈下来。  
  
“激光鸟刚刚……是不是亲了我？”  
  
“否定。激光鸟，圆锯鸟，准备上传数据。稍后充电。”  
  
圆锯鸟还有些不服，但没再表示什么。声波输入密码打开监控室。  
  
“玩得开心点儿，mon cheri（法：亲爱的）”轻快的调子引得两姐妹同时竖起脑袋。  
  
/什么？/  
  
/别理他。/  
  
* * *  
  
声波花费了比平日更久的时间全面彻底分析新数据，不放过任何微小的讯号，但终于，上午的工作还是完成了，已经没有理由推迟前往指挥中心。他让两姐妹变形进入磁带仓充电，起身走出监控室。  
  
爵士趴在地上，双腿在背后随意的摇来晃去，手指时不时点击拼字板。“间谍们完工了？我准备好开始新一轮啦。”  
  
“三维棋，暂停。必须前往霸天虎指挥中心。”  
  
爵士猛地抬头，丢下拼字板。“指挥中心？我们要出去？”  
  
“否定。你，没有必要，留下。”  
  
“留在这儿？就我一个？”爵士以惊人的速度跳起来窜到门口，双手张开挡住去路，“你不能留下我自己出去，这不公平！自从吊钩以后，我还没出去过！”  
  
“与公平无关。”爵士激烈的反应让声波略感惊讶，“你没有必要同去。”  
  
“可你能带我去不是吗？你不想吗？或许……炫耀一下？闹翻天上哪儿都带着我，最喜欢到处秀了。”  
  
“没有与闹翻天相同的癖好。”声波断然否定道，“炫耀，没有必要。”  
  
“噢，拜托了，声波，求你。”爵士越来越不稳定的情绪让声波感到不安，他飞快扫描了一遍汽车人，发现对方火种的脉冲正以令人警惕的速度攀升，声波迟疑了。爵士似乎又想到什么。  
  
“你要去多久，超过6小时？”  
  
“很可能。”  
  
“那谁来喂我？我会饿坏的。除非你把能量粒留下，如果你愿意——让我自己动手填饱肚子。”  
  
太多不确定的因素导致声波极不想带爵士同行，但每6小时一次的喂食意义重大。通过这种方式，爵士已经逐渐接受、习惯了他的碰触。像是要证明给自己看似的，声波抬手抚摸爵士的面颊。他依然会皱眉或者略微偏头，但和过去下意识的畏缩抵触完全不同。在好不容易取得进步后，声波不愿意也不允许喂食中断。更何况，爵士亲口请求留在他身边，这让声波感到愉快。哪怕知道比起陪在自己身边，爵士更可能只是憋坏了想出去透透气，但结果都是一样的。  
  
“允许陪同前往指挥中心。”  
  
“帅！爵士3分！”  
  
“期望举止得当。”  
  
“我会的。”爵士保证，夸张的闭上嘴比划手势，“——你甚至感觉不到我的存在！”  
  
“去取锁链。”  
  
刚才还兴高采烈的爵士一怔，笑容褪色几分。但他没有抗议，离开门跑进声波的房间。大多数霸天虎让他们的奴隶时刻佩戴锁链，但声波带爵士回来后，除去见吊钩那次，就再没用过。当时他那么虚弱，锁链根本没有必要。就算爵士逐渐恢复后，声波也乐于给他这小小的自由，在没有锁链束缚时，爵士的防备和戒心要低得多得多。但外出又是另一回事了。任何汽车人奴隶，在没有主人陪同和未佩戴锁链的情况下，是严禁出现在公共场合的。  
  
爵士带着锁链返回，声波接过系上项圈。爵士没再开口。锁链因为声波的动作叮当作响，爵士的表情亦不断变化。  
  
“记住举止得当。”他提醒奴隶，“走吧。”  
  
* * *  
  
声波的塔楼就矗立在铁堡日渐复苏的市中心区域，离霸天虎鳞次栉比的指挥中心建筑群并不远。在塞伯坦街头最热闹的时段步行去那里，感觉……迥异往昔——一来声波过去总是直接飞到中心入门，二来则是因为那些如影随形的目光。  
  
声波注重隐私，他不喜交际更乐于独处，过去共生体们是声波唯一想要和需要的同伴。虽然他是威震天手下地位最高的官员，霸天虎的核心成员，但声波并不像红蜘蛛那样，以整个塞伯坦为舞台炫耀力量。因此，只有很少一部分中立派能从外观认出他。声波的名字在塞伯坦广为人知，许多人惧怕他忌惮他，尤其是那些暗中对威震天不满的势力，但当他真的出现在公共场合时，却并不那么引人注目，而声波也乐见这样的“忽视”。  
  
但是今天，今天当声波走过街道，中立派们纷纷在他身后行注目礼，指指点点交头接耳——锁链互相撞击的声音时不时传进音频接收器，没错，全都是因为快步跟在声波侧后方的爵士。众所周知，在威震天的统治下，只有霸天虎中最强大的战士和最有权势的官员才被允许拥有奴隶。爵士的存在无疑是个讯号。声波能感觉到从周围辐射而来的恐惧与敬畏，他尽可能无视它们，而爵士好像完全没注意到，可能是因为闹翻天的关系，他已经习惯了。  
  
这些中立派……“中立派”这个词有些不合时宜，毕竟战争已经结束，但威震天不允许从未为他而战的墙头草加入霸天虎。这些中立派在硝烟弥漫的年代明哲保身，等到一切尘埃落定，又纷纷从角落里爬出来若无其事的重建生活，唯一要付出的就是一点儿税钱。中立派永远只能是塞伯坦的二等公民，他们自己也心知肚明，他们畏惧与声波的视线接触，为他让开道路，在他走过时纷纷低垂头颅，就好像是一个个没有自我思维能力的机械体。  
  
这些中立派令声波厌恶，尤其是那些来自背后无礼的打量。行程尚未过半，他突然脚下停步，搂住爵士。  
  
“怎——喂！”  
  
声波一踩地面，推进器咆哮着发动，将他们送上高空。爵士抓着他一动不动，紧抿嘴唇。不多久，声波降落在指挥中心入口，一等站稳，爵士便立刻推开他。  
  
“多谢警告哈。下次你不想跟下等公民处一块儿时，给点提示先。”  
  
“高空，害怕？”  
  
“当然不。”爵士讽刺的看了他一眼，“闹翻天飞得更快更高。是我不喜欢这样被带来带去的。有必要吗？”  
  
“飞行比地面交通优越。更快，更有效率。”  
  
“对你，大概吧。”爵士不快的扯动系着项圈的锁链。项圈使他无法变形，自从戴上的那一天起，爵士便与奔驰的快意绝缘了。“不用算上我。”  
  
“要求拒绝。”声波对他的暗示不以为然，“我飞行时，汽车人必须陪同。不得争辩。”  
  
爵士气呼呼的别开头，声波捏住他的下巴扳回，用行动提醒他的处境。  
  
“或者，留在家里？”  
  
“不。”爵士摇头，想要顺势摆脱束缚，但声波不打算放他轻易过关，一来一往，他终于又补充道，“我想来这儿，主人。”  
  
声波满意的放开，走进前厅。  
  
“跟上。”  
  
* * *  
  
霸天虎的表现并不比中立派好到哪儿去，甚至可能更糟——他们都知道声波是谁。可正因如此，难道他们不应该表现的再谨慎一些吗？  
  
“开什么玩笑？”  
  
早就到了的轰隆隆冲过来，挡在走道中间，双手叉腰又是气愤又是难以置信的瞪着声波和爵士，他没有费心降低音量，这会以往只有被声波监视份儿的霸天虎全都看过来了。声波停下脚步，通过内线告诫磁带。  
  
/在指挥中心必须遵守礼仪，轰隆隆。/  
  
  
/请原谅……你在开什么玩笑，长官？你疯了吗，长官？他该死的为什么会在这儿，长官？/  
  
/他的举止比你得体的多。/这个回答让轰隆隆的怒气更盛，/汽车人陪同我前来，我的意愿。与你无关。/  
  
/你连几小时都离不开他吗？！自从他来了以后，你和他分开过吗？……哪怕一次？/  
  
随着他的话，磁带原先的愤怒逐渐被熟悉的焦虑替代，声波试图安抚。/当然，前往吊钩处维修，大半天。满意？/  
  
他知道这个回答不可能让轰隆隆满意，不过提起吊钩至少能令共生体不再继续施压。联接传来的情绪从恼怒和忧心渐渐平和，就在这时，一个刺耳的声音从走道另一头直奔声波而来。  
  
“瞧啊，威震天的隐士终于从他的小洞里钻出来接见其他霸天虎了？真是倍感荣幸！”红蜘蛛不容错认的声音响彻整个大厅。轰隆隆着恼的低声抱怨，声波深有同感，表面上继续不动声色。红蜘蛛昂首阔步朝他们三个走来，毫不在乎机翼可能扫到沿路的霸天虎，红色奴隶一路小跑跟在后头。“我都忍不住担心了，声波，想着你是不是得了什么公开场合恐惧症，或许，是害怕交谈？语言从来都不是你的强项，虽然你是躲在背后听人说话的‘专家’。”  
  
“接到命令前往指挥室。”声波冷道，“建议，让路。”  
  
红蜘蛛当然不会顺他的意，那双红白色机翼甚至张得更开了一些。“我忍不住和威震天提了下你的小奴才，声波。”他轻蔑的超轰隆隆看去，后者不甘示弱，回以同样嫌恶的眼神。“但愿他们别在我那儿迷路了，这也是为了他们好，你说呢？”  
  
“已接到新命令。”和红蜘蛛不同，声波从不撒谎，误导不算撒谎，“将执行。”  
  
红蜘蛛发出刺耳的哼哼声，显得既傲慢又怀疑，光镜紧缩扫视声波似乎在寻找线索，过了一会，他的视线忽然射向爵士。“对了……我差点儿忘了这个，你从我的僚机那儿偷走的小玩具。”  
  
“偷，否定，公平赢得。”  
  
“随你怎么说，‘心灵感应者’。我倒是比较惊讶你居然还想养新奴隶，或许这次，他起码能活——”  
  
“尖叫鬼！”轰隆隆突然跃到声波跟前，挡在他和红蜘蛛之间，“你翅膀上的涂装怎么了？惊天雷把漆倒进他的废气管帮你喷的？”  
  
窃笑声从四周传来，红蜘蛛阴狠的警告道。“没人教过你如何尊重你的上级吗，虫子？”  
  
“首先，我得是在和我的上级说话。”  
  
红蜘蛛沉下脸，但虚荣者最大的弱点便是虚荣，到这里他终于忍不住回头察看机翼，狂怒扭曲了他的表情。  
  
“奴隶！”  
  
“主人？”感知器低着头小心翼翼跨前一步。  
  
“我的机翼上有污迹！”  
  
“是、是吗？对不起，我已经很仔细——”红蜘蛛抬起手对着他就是一巴掌，小个子的汽车人痛叫一声，“对不起，红蜘蛛主人！我已经尽力了，下次我不会再犯错了！”  
  
“最好如此，否则你就给我把整桶漆料喝下去。塞伯坦空军指挥官的机翼必须是最完美的——还是你故意要让我蒙羞，是不是？！”  
  
“不，不是的，主人。”感知器疯狂的摇头，在红蜘蛛又抬手时缩起身体。不过这次红蜘蛛只是捏住他的下巴，把汽车人推搡到地上。  
  
“没用的东西。”他抬头怨毒的看向声波，冷笑道，“好好享受新奴隶，声波。你大概是这儿唯一没有‘享用’过他的了。”说罢，他一个旋身，机翼几乎擦过声波，大步折返。眼见没有热闹可看，其他的霸天虎们渐渐散开。  
  
爵士上前几步，蹲到感知器跟前，握住他的手，轻轻摇晃。  
  
“小感？”  
  
“爵士？”感知器茫然了片刻，仿佛刚刚注意到他的存在，光学镜忽明忽暗，不断调整焦距，“对……你去了声波那儿。闹翻天发了好大一通火。我、我很想你，爵士。”  
  
“我想你们大家。”爵士略微低头，前额的头盔与感知器抵到一块儿，“你还好吗，能撑得下去吗？”  
  
“我……我尽力。”感知器耳语，“我已经拼命讨他开心了，爵士。但我们都知道，他真正想要的那个科学家不是我。他恨我。”  
  
“那么，你只要站在原地不动就足够让他一整天心神不宁，了不起。”爵士微笑，曲起手指轻触他的下巴鼓励，“我们中的一些人不得不付出更艰巨的努力。”  
  
感知器回以虚弱的笑容，还想再说什么。红蜘蛛的叫声从另一头传来。  
  
“奴隶！”  
  
感知器连忙从地上跳起来，爵士跟走了两步才放开握住他的手。  
  
“红蜘蛛的话，解释。”  
  
“嗯？是说不喜欢你和你的小间谍们？与其让我来解释，你多外出走动走动就了啦。”爵士转身，咧开嘴调侃，声波压下情绪。  
  
“其他的话，解释。”  
  
“探索者分享，声波。”他还在笑，只是护目镜的光芒出现某种微妙的变化，“他们分享‘一切’。你不是来见暴君的吗？”  
  
没错。声波迈步。  
  
“跟紧。”  
  
“怕我跑了？记得我们有共识了。”爵士疾步跟上，望着他，“还是不相信你的霸天虎好伙伴们？”  
  
“你为什么就不能闭上嘴照他说的做——”轰隆隆插嘴，“跟紧我们？”  
  
“所以你也想要我和你们一起！我只是不太确定。”  
  
“才不——”  
  
“顺便，刚才那一下转移注意力真不错，充分利用尖叫鬼的虚荣心，干得漂亮！”爵士低头闪闪护目镜向他眨眼，赞赏道。轰隆隆惊讶的瞪大光镜，差点没把自个儿绊倒。他支支吾吾了一会，不确定该如何回应。领头的声波在指挥室门口停下，转身按住爵士的肩膀，竖起食指抵住他的嘴巴，摇了摇头。  
  
爵士点点脑袋表示了解，退至角落边与其他汽车人坐到一块儿。威震天的声音穿过宽敞的空间传来。“你终于到了，声波。”  
  
* * *  
  
“……一开始没觉得异常，但后来突然所有的人声都消失了。我让封锁用卫星查看，结果发现了原因——”  
  
汽车大师的全息人像示意。“请看。”  
  
地球的三维影像出现在会议桌中央，声波点击控制台按钮，画面开始不断变化，呈现出地球上的风貌。从亚洲，到印尼群岛，到孟加锡，最后数张高清全息图排开，画面上几乎都是些建筑残骸和悄无人迹的街道，其中甚至包括一个已经被毁的能量工厂，除了随风飘散的垃圾和纸屑，到处死一般寂静。  
  
威震天眯起光学镜。“整个城市？”  
  
“据我所知，是的。打击已经盯着屏幕守了两天，他说除了几只争食的野狗什么都没看到。”  
  
“这个城市离几内亚岛有多远？”  
  
“以那些虫子的速度……大概五小时。”  
  
画面换过一组。被热带丛林环抱的城市如今只剩下瓦砾残骸，一条黑色的毁灭带自东向西贯穿丛林与城市。拉近距离，原来是沿途的植物被连根拔起，啃噬的几乎只剩下残片，露出深色的泥土。  
  
“声波，找到证据，不管是音频还是视频，确定是不是它们干的。”  
  
“是，威震天大人。”声波飞快的操作控制台，扫描地球网络。无需命令，轰隆隆走到他身边，帮忙筛选信息。  
  
“何必浪费时间，威震天？”红蜘蛛讽刺道，“你知道就是机器昆虫干的，那些恶心的小虫子会吃掉所有东西，包括你的帝国。战争一结束你就应该干掉它们！”  
  
“闭嘴，红蜘蛛。”  
  
“监视数据反馈中。机器昆虫，确认。”声波播放片段，虽然图像无法辨识，但那种机器昆虫发出的咀嚼声是在场所有人都不会错认的。  
  
“我早跟你说过。”红蜘蛛继续拔高音量，“贪得无厌的虫子，我就知道那个小岛满足不了它们。现在，地球上还有谁能阻止它们，你为什么会以为——”  
  
威震天激活融合炮对准他。“闭上嘴，红蜘蛛。”  
  
“难道我说错了？”红蜘蛛激动的撑起上身，“把那些肮脏的野兽扔进熔炉有那么难吗？那时候你还有机会，现在——”  
  
“因为机器昆虫的关系，我们当初才能率先占领南亚地区。”威震天沉声打断他，“我确实不喜欢某些爱在背后动手脚、贪婪不知足的部下，但如果能为我赢得战争，我倒也不介意留一条活路。你，和其他人都应该为此感到庆幸。”  
  
红蜘蛛闪动光学镜。“好极了，强大的威震天。你姑息了那些虫子，现在他们用毁灭来报答，几内亚岛以西5小时的城市？或许它们打算一路向西？或许它们已经不满足啃噬植物想要一些更可口的……能量液？或许它们打算袭击在海湾的能量井？”  
  
“那么我会一脚踩死它们。”汽车大师轰鸣引擎高声说，“就像踩死真正的虫子那样。如果它们想开战，就来吧！”  
  
威震天的光学镜从自鸣得意的红蜘蛛来到信心十足的汽车大师，最后停在图像上。  
  
“声波，设法黑进它们的频道，留个信。就说威震天陛下祝它们用餐愉快，但如果再胆敢破坏任何属于我的财产，我会亲自去地球把它们的油箱挖出来捏爆，我只给这一次警告。记下了？”  
  
“是，威震天大人。已编译，发送中。”  
  
“好像他们会听似的。”红蜘蛛冷哼。威震天连头都不转，一拳揍上他的下巴。  
  
“说说地球的能源生产。”他向汽车大师命令，对红蜘蛛的尖叫充耳不闻，“能量井的情况如何？”  
  
“产量很稳定，每、是每天一千块。没完成前，没有奴隶允许充电。”  
  
“他们表现如何？”  
  
“老样子。”他似乎想到什么趣事，“有个红色的大个子嘴里不干净，不过等他的火伴挨过鞭子后，立刻就老实啦，哈。”  
  
“保证他们好好的活下去，飞虎队。”震荡波责备道，“能量生产取决于这些奴隶劳工，他们中相当一部分是汽车人。”  
  
“别纠结你的小电路了。”汽车大师拉长调子讽刺他，语气中明显的轻视令震荡波坐直了机体。“他们好得很。活蹦乱跳，叫起来更带劲。不过你是不会明白的，你喜欢那种阴阳怪气的类型嘛。”  
  
震荡波的“独眼”闪过一丝愠怒。  
  
“品味问题，或者根本还谈不上。总之，如果霸天虎帝国的奴隶劳工受到永久性伤害，丧失劳动能力，你得负全责。那些奴隶并不属于你个人，地球指挥官。哪怕在床上的时候，也记住这点。”  
  
“够了。”威震天怒喝，“只要没死人，我不在乎。还有要报告的吗，汽车大师？”  
  
被点名的指挥官犹豫了。“这……”  
  
“说。”  
  
“有件事……”他关闭之前的画面，换上一张新图片——中亚地区，一群脏兮兮的人类，同样脏兮兮的环境，整张图片上唯一的亮色格外醒目。威震天目不转睛的锁住那一点。  
  
“奴隶！”  
  
远处一阵慌乱的脚步声传进声波的音频接收器，即便身处指挥室中央，他依然分了些注意力在爵士身上。目前为止担心似乎没有必要，奴隶遵守了诺言，始终和其他汽车人一起安分的待在角落。听到召唤，蓝霹雳慌忙松开爵士的手臂，跌跌撞撞跑过来，四肢着地跪到威震天脚边，门翼颤抖。  
  
“站起来。”  
  
蓝霹雳爬起身，所有的内部系统都在疯转。奴隶极少被允许走近指挥室的中心区域，毕竟这里充斥着太多霸天虎的机密情报。即便不用感应力，声波也能察觉到汽车人身上向外辐射的惊惧。威震天一手抓起蓝霹雳的头盔，迫使他抬头看向桌子中间展示的图片。“告诉我，是他吗？”  
  
蓝霹雳睁大光镜，好像认出了什么，他张开嘴又连忙合上，反反复复开开合合。威震天露出残酷的笑容。“这次我允许你开口，回答问题。”  
  
汽车人抖得更厉害了。“是，主人。是的，没错，是他，是横炮，您想的没错，是的，我不知、知道他在地球上我发誓我真的不知道他为什么会——”  
  
“停。”  
  
汽车的声音戛然而止，表情悲惨的注视图片上昔日的同伴。  
  
“双子中的另一个终于出现了。”威震天的语气中透出快意，“他是一直躲在地球上呢，还是无处可去只能待在那儿？竟然以为能瞒住我的耳目，愚蠢。他被困在那个小小的泥球上，哪儿也去不了——除了这儿。”他边说边漫不经心的抚摸蓝霹雳的颈背，奴隶抖得快散架了。  
  
“但是——”震荡波提出异议，“他的行为非常可疑。他肯定知道自己会被发现的。”的确，在肮脏的用帐篷搭起的临时集市上，那辆红色跑车太抢眼了。  
  
“我同意，威震天。”红蜘蛛插话，“一定有阴谋。”  
  
“一条漏网之鱼，没有同盟，甚至连他的兄弟都已经落网了。他还能有什么阴谋？我看他只是太寂寞太绝望，不顾一切只想再见兄弟一面。我也想凑齐一对，相似又有不同，相当美味。通知战车队，让那堆废铜烂铁立刻出发去地球。”  
  
“战车队已经离开塞伯坦了。”震荡波提醒他，“搜索任务，太阳系，方位X393。”  
  
威震天皱眉。“没错。那么你来办这件事，汽车大师。找到他，把他带来……最好别伤的太重。”  
  
“威震天大人，您知道我最乐意狩猎那些四处游荡的小汽车了。但阿富汗的地理环境……那儿有成千上万的洞穴和地下通道。哪怕小队全部出动，也不可能搜索整个区域，何况还有奴隶劳工需要监管。再说，那里的道路情况很糟，战车队更——”  
  
“但在地球上的是你不是战车队。”威震天厉声打断他的辩解，“一个躲在山洞里的敌人，难道你惧怕了？”  
  
“我无所畏惧！我的意思是，我们不能——”  
  
“我不喜欢这个词，汽车大师。”他收紧手掌，蓝霹雳发出痛苦的呻吟。“自从战争结束后，战车队除了‘不能’就再也没有新词了。现在，塞伯坦已经没有他们的立足之地，你的团队也想尝尝滋味？”  
  
汽车大师垮下肩膀。“不，大人。”  
  
“那就找到他，不计手段。我不允许帝国里还藏着自由的汽车人，尤其是那么危险的战士。把他带来献给我，或许我会允许你在其它奴隶中挑选一个……”  
  
汽车大师的光学镜亮了。“随我挑一个？”  
  
“也可能是两个，先抓到横炮，你才有那个机会。”  
  
“遵命，大人。我会亲手逮住他。”  
  
“退下。”  
  
汽车大师低头，关闭图像传输。  
  
* * *  
  
声波反思，终于明白为什么爵士对前来指挥中心表现得那么热切。他的奴隶坐在角落里，圈抱住还在瑟瑟发抖的帕拉萨斯人，手掌在门翼上来回移动安抚，蓝霹雳几乎攀在他身上，仿佛整个生命全系于爵士的双手。感知器靠坐在他的另一侧，肩膀挤着肩膀，光镜只剩一抹微光。虽然在指挥室被禁止出声，但显然彼此的陪伴为他们带去了一些慰藉。或许不止是一些……声波每天早上醒来，都得面对爵士又神不知鬼不觉地挣脱怀抱，睡得远远的现实。可是在这里，另外两个奴隶的肢体接触却让他显得那么自在又心满意足。  
  
“过来。”  
  
见是他，爵士略松了口气，低头轻推蓝霹雳。帕拉萨斯人又紧了紧手臂，这才放开。爵士跟着声波走出指挥室。  
  
“这么快？说来，自从‘上次’已经很久了，派对中心，霸天虎老巢，记得吗？有时候你真该放缓脚步慢慢来。”  
  
声波没有回答，带着爵士拐进一条偏僻的过道。“张嘴。”  
  
爵士往后一靠，拒绝。护目镜的光芒没有特异的变化，但声波有一种感觉，爵士正在思索着什么。  
  
“你可以在里面喂我，为什么要特意跑出来？喔，一定是担心其他霸天虎偷师，没错，就是这样。绝对和你不希望被其他人看到没有关系。”  
  
声波耐着性子再次无视他的评论，重复道：“张嘴。”  
  
“你是喜欢捂牌的人，各种意义上的……我猜？”  
  
又是那种难解的光芒，不过爵士终于张了嘴。声波将能量粒放进去，转而抚摸他的面颊。爵士扮个鬼脸，没有挪开。  
  
“举止得体，合意。”  
  
“告诉过你。”  
  
“出乎意料。”  
  
“为了朋友。”  
  
声波更期望的回答是为了他，而不是其他汽车人。不过还是那句话——有一天，会的。现在，就暂时放纵爵士和残存的昔日战友相互握手倚靠吧，至少他们能让他保持安静。  
  
声波领头返回指挥室。长时间的离席必然会被注意，尤其是红蜘蛛。他没有刻意命令，希望爵士能主动跟上，汽车人也确实做到了——用那种悄无声息的步态，这次连锁链都没有发出任何声响，结果声波不得不偶尔侧头确认他的存在。他们离开过道，进入指挥室前的中心走廊，一群刚轮值完毕闲着无所事事的霸天虎杵在必经之路上。可能是运气使然也可能是必然——两架红蜘蛛的僚机正在其中。  
  
闹翻天一眼盯上爵士，吹声口哨。“看起来不错嘛，终于找到水和蜡了？”  
  
声波又侧头去查看爵士，这才发现他不知何时拖后了几步没有跟紧。这给了闹翻天机会，硬生生挤进空档，逼着爵士又后退几步。爵士抬起下巴，若无其事的笑笑。  
  
“我们见过吗？”  
  
“多可爱的小东西，新漆把我的杰作全都藏住了。”闹翻天打量他，嘴里啧啧有声，视线无礼的上下巡视爵士护甲间的接缝，“真想再来一次。”  
  
“可惜你没那能力。”  
  
闹翻天捏起拳头，但随即控制住冲动。“继续嘴硬好了，别把自己太当回事，没人不知道你是个什么东西，刷一百遍漆也改变不了——霸天虎的小宠物、婊子。”  
  
爵士僵住了，声波走上前握住他的手肘。闹翻天得意的大笑，掉头就走。五步后，爵士突然出声。  
  
“真是遗憾，闹翻天。我不能再吻你了。”  
  
他的音量足以让周围所有人听到，其他霸天虎停下交谈侧目。闹翻天回头，表情莫名。  
  
“你的请求真是甜蜜。”恶意与兴味在蓝色的护目镜上舞动，“但我们已经结束了，接受现实吧！我知道长夜漫漫寂寞难耐，不过你总能自己解决。啊，对了，你是个成年人了，晚上充电试着关掉那盏灯吧。”  
  
所有视线又集中到闹翻天身上，了悟、怜悯、嘲讽、幸灾乐祸。  
  
“我、我没……”闹翻天百口莫辩，光镜赤红朝爵士猛扑过来。声波跨前一步准备干涉，惊天雷斜刺里冲出抱住闹翻天，环着他的机翼往后拖。爵士几乎没动。  
  
“我要杀了他！”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“只要一下！一定爽歪了！”  
  
“绝对没可能。”惊天雷一边用力绊住闹翻天，一边警惕挡住爵士的声波。“算了吧，闹仔。趁你还知道自己叫什么，我们走。”闹翻天虽然高大强壮，但他的僚机也不遑多让，何况惊天雷早就不知在他们中扮演过多少次“冷却剂”的角色。在肢体的阻挠和低声哄劝下，闹翻天终于渐渐妥协，被惊天雷半拉半拽着往大门带去。  
  
笑声更肆无忌惮，轰隆隆靠在柱子后几乎要笑崩了。  
  
“红，我们走！”惊天雷的奴隶犹豫片刻，看看注意力还在闹翻天身上的主人，又看看声波，最后快步上前用力抱住爵士。爵士亲密的搂住对方，几秒后他们分开，飞火头也不回的跑向探索者。等到他们三个飞离视线，爵士双手交握举过头顶伸个懒腰，看起来开心的不得了。  
  
“举止得当，保证过。”声波提醒他。  
  
“嗯哼，但那个不算，那个是……没了结的旧账。别一副很生气的样子，我知道你不介意。”  
  
声波确实没有生气，更不用提联接那头轰隆隆止都止不住的高兴劲儿了。爵士的反击古怪，但有效也非常有趣。  
  
“与闹翻天的游戏结束？胜利者，你？”  
  
“你是不是故意羞辱我呀。”爵士半真半假的抱怨，“闹翻天压根不知道那儿有个游戏，完全没有挑战性。”  
  
“我呢？”  
  
“你知道答案。”他向指挥室的门张望，“不回去吗？”  
  
“地球上的人类，我是你们的威震天陛下，是的，我还没忘记你们这些渺小的生物，只是你们的种族无趣沉闷不值得给予太多关注，但别搞错了，霸天虎在注视着你们。”  
  
“我的部下报告说你们表现良好——留在划分给你们的土地上，远离我的能量井，谦卑的为我在地球上的军队服务，我对此表示满意，相信这也让你们松了口气。对于那些能认清自身地位服从统治者的人，我一向是慷慨和宽宏大量的。但对那些忘了自己身份的人，则不然。最近，我获悉有一名汽车人叛徒躲藏在你们的星球上。他在哪里？躲了多久？我不知道，我知道的是你们的种族，多如蝼蚁无孔不入，你们一定知道他的消息，不管他如何躲藏，你们中一定有人见到过他，你们心知肚明。这让我相当失望。”  
  
“我相信你们不希望令我失望，脆弱的人类。我的军队已经开始追捕这名汽车人，你们必须帮助他们完成任务，报告任何已知的线索。胆敢向汽车人提供庇护、援助和能量的人类，只有被投进火山口这一个下场，包括他所有的亲人。虽然你们的寿命短的可怜，但你们应该还记得当我不快时，地球会变成什么摸样。”  
  
“不要再让我失望了。”  
  
声波结束记录，将视频转化为高清晰数据流发向地球。霸天虎的卫星将保证它在所有地球媒体上强制播放，当然也包括架设在人类城市上空的巨型全息投影仪。威震天极少向微小的有机臣民发布讯息，但当他那么做事，他要他们给予全部的注意力和彻底的服从。地球上的人类曾在相当一段时间内与汽车人共患难，在战争时期，他们甚至能对战事起到关键作用。威震天绝不会容忍他们帮助横炮逃脱掌心。  
  
“如果你夸耀够了，”红蜘蛛冷笑，“我必须再次指出，事情没有看起来那么简单。”  
  
“嫉妒你没有那个资格么，红蜘蛛？涂装倒是不错。”  
  
“那个汽车人不是白痴！”红蜘蛛怒道，“他知道有卫星在监视地球，也知道贸然暴露行踪有多危险。所以，为什么？为什么要冒这个风险？”  
  
“我又为什么要在乎？”威震天不屑一顾，“我只要知道他孤身一人被困在地球上就够了。不过既然你这么关心，等我把他和他的兄弟栓到一块，我可以问问他，说不定能给你个答案。满意了么，红蜘蛛？”  
  
“你知道什么能让我满意！”他的机翼猛烈抖动，高高竖起。“需要三个奴隶在床上服侍你，威震天？我们伟大的首领确实慷慨……对他自己。而同时，你却拒绝从能量井抽调‘一个’奴隶给我——”  
  
“威震天大人，请求发言。”声波打断道，不愿被卷入威震天与红蜘蛛挑起的漩涡，尤其当诱因是天火时。  
  
“说，声波。”  
  
“本轮巡查部下即将返回，新数据有待分析，请求先行告退。”  
  
威震天随意的摆摆手。“去吧。有事我会再联系你。”  
  
也即是说明天无需前来指挥中心报道，这个暗示让声波略感宽心，他鞠躬告退，快步走向角落，急于在房间中央的事态恶化前，带走爵士。  
  
“我对你反复纠缠这件事感到厌烦了，红蜘蛛。”威震天的声音变得阴沉，预示他的耐心已接近底线，“你知道规则，大型奴隶必须留在地球，他们太危——”  
  
“他没有武器！”红蜘蛛尖叫，“他只是个科学家，和平，服从命令，如果你让我——”  
  
“过来。”声波指示爵士，他又和其他奴隶倚靠在一起了。指挥室中央的争吵声越来越响，已经连角落也能听得一清二楚。  
  
“让你什么，红蜘蛛？谁是首领谁是手下？我给你什么，你就只配得到什么。感激我，红蜘蛛。否则你便一无所有。”  
  
“你敢威胁我！我是塞伯坦的空军指挥官，我值得拥有最好的，而不是那条可怜兮兮的红色虫子！”  
  
感知器发出呜咽声，在爵士站起时抓住他的手臂。爵士的发声器里传出轻柔安慰的调子，过了一会才把手臂抽出，转而握住对方的手捏了捏——太久了，声波按住奴隶的肩膀将他拖开两步。  
  
“这才是你值得的——”刺耳的金属碰撞声伴随红蜘蛛的痛叫说明威震天已经耗尽耐心。另一方面，爵士还在为被迫离开害怕的同伴低声牢骚，频频回头张望脚步不稳。声波几乎是拽着他往门口走，然而，终究迟了一步。  
  
“等等，声波。”威震天的语调中还含着怒意，音量虽不高，但命令就是命令。  
  
他的光镜锁住爵士。“我不是把他给了闹翻天么？”  
  
声波遏抑挡住爵士的冲动。“在牌局中战胜闹翻天。”他解释道，“爵士，奖品。”  
  
“牌局？”威震天怀疑的重复，走上几步。“你打牌……还赢了个奴隶。”他兀的仰头大笑。声波能感觉到爵士的紧张。  
  
“真是妙极了！曾经骄傲的战士，被当成筹码在牌桌上交易。你恨不得死了吧，汽车人？”他眯起眼，快意的继续，“如果是擎天柱的话，一定已经屈辱至死了，毫无疑问。”  
  
“奇怪。”爵士的声音异常平稳，“我记得擎天柱是在营救重伤的火伴时，被个猥琐的偷袭者射中了满地泄漏的燃油呢。”  
  
威震天的笑容消失了，声波甚至来不及出声，他已经用一个粗长的手指勾住爵士的项圈拖到跟前。  
  
“还没洗干净嘴，小奴隶？这么快就忘了你的教训……记得我好好教过你的。既然你这么想发言，那就说说你对我还有什么看法。”奴隶项圈的尺寸都是专门对应设计，威震天硬生生插进空隙的手指一定令爵士非常痛苦，但他没有表现出来，只是尽力抬头，对上威震天的怒视。  
  
“Herr Megatron （德：威震天先生），我想这房间里每个人都知道我对你的看法。”  
  
“无礼的鼠辈。”威震天弯曲手指，爵士终于忍不住痛哼，捏紧拳头。  
  
“你的前首领已经死了，不管为什么你们还觉得有资格反抗我——你们活着的唯一理由是因为我宽宏大量的放你们一条生路，允许你们为霸天虎主人们贡献一点儿残余价值。所以，让我看看你的感激之心。”  
  
“如果你是要我在死亡和你的碰触间挑选一个……”发声器受到压迫，爵士的话里夹着严重的杂音，“你确定要让我在手下面前回答吗？”  
  
红蜘蛛的讽笑无疑是火上浇油。焦虑在声波心中不断攀升。而威震天的咆哮变得更危险愤怒。  
  
“最后一次机会，奴隶。”他刻意看了眼角落，帕拉萨斯人的表情只能用惊恐万状来形容。“想不想知道今晚我能让他叫多大声？我可以带你回去观摩观摩。”  
  
蓝色护目镜的光芒变了，声波从未见过这种变化，对闹翻天时没有，对他时也没有过。现在它对着威震天——纯粹的毫不掩饰的憎恨。那恶毒的光芒既可怕又令人心寒，尤其是结合起爵士截然相反的肢体语言——顺从的垂下肩膀。  
  
“我很感激。”他的语声嘶哑，不知道是因为喉部受到的压力，还是其中的苦涩。威震天残忍但满意的笑了，声波总算略松口气。  
  
“这才像话。”威震天放开项圈，手指戳到爵士嘴边。声波看着爵士紧绷背部，但没有挣扎也没有关闭护目镜。他依然注视威震天，顺从的张开嘴含住手指。红蜘蛛的笑声更肆无忌惮，威震天的光镜则闪闪发亮。爵士吸吮嘴里不断进出的手指，没有一点抗拒和抵触的表现，就像最训练有素的奴隶一样。对声波而言，这一幕漫长的仿佛永无止尽。  
  
终于，威震天满意的抽出手指。“乖奴隶，你们汽车人也永远只能是霸天虎的奴隶了。”  
  
爵士从通风孔交换空气，拳头渐渐松开。要不是声波的注意力全在他身上，必然也会错过那抹只能用邪恶阴险来形容的微弱笑意。  
  
“E pur si muove, Herr Megatron. E pur si muove.（意/伽利略：但它确实在动，威震天先生，确实在动。）”  
  
声波瞬间僵硬，刚才还志得意满的威震天，光镜中升起杀气。威震天不可能明白那句话的意思，他也和闹翻天一样不喜欢被当成傻瓜。但不同的是，威震天没有理由像闹翻天那样有所顾忌，也无人胆敢阻挡。他毫不犹豫的反手一掌将奴隶扇到地上。爵士被打了个翻身，双手着地趴在地上急喘，或许他也有为突如其来的攻击惊讶，但至少保持了安静，就连威震天一脚踩上他的背脊，也没有再妄动。  
  
“这个奴隶太多嘴多舌了，声波，治好他，否则我会亲自动手。我不介意带他回去再上几‘课’。”  
  
声波低头。“明白，威震天大人。”  
  
“很好。”他又用力踩了几下，这才略略收力，让爵士爬开，“退下吧。”


	6. 伽利略

指挥室的门一关上，爵士做的头件事便是吐掉满嘴液体，拼命用手臂来回摩擦嘴唇，仿佛这样就能除去威震天的味道。不止是手，爵士整个机体都在颤栗，有那么一会声波真的担心他会在大厅里当场崩溃。  
  
他试着碰触他的肩膀，但爵士激烈的甩脱了。“我们能先不玩了吗，声波？”他低声问，还夹着若干杂音，“没那个心情。”  
  
爵士的反应令声波感到挫败，他之前所有的喂食、爱抚取得的进展全都毁于一旦，一切又要从头开始了。当他试图勾起爵士的下巴时，爵士左躲右闪，直到背靠墙面无路可退才让声波得了手。  
  
“损伤？”  
  
“与你何关？”爵士偏头，声波抬手让他看着自己。  
  
“爵士，我的。”他简洁的提醒奴隶，指尖拂过爵士摔在地上时脸上留下的刮痕。爵士关上护目镜，发出抗拒的声音。“内部损伤？”  
  
“担心我？不用操心，威震天给我过更糟糕的经验。”  
  
声波不欲追问细节，转而扫描爵士。他的内部构件没有受损迹象，自我恢复系统应该能很快修复面部伤痕。  
  
手指滑过爵士的面容，来到颈部暴露的管线。声波小心的逐一检查它们，以便确认威震天粗暴的行为没有造成实际伤害。他的碰触丝毫不带情欲色彩，但爵士不断的往墙面缩去，嘴里呜咽有声。  
  
“别动。”声波有些失去耐心，“没有伤害的意图。”  
  
“你和他一样。”  
  
轻喃声几乎无法辨识，却足以让声波惊讶的停下所有动作。  
  
“在被他碰过以后，交换进的全是他排出的热气以后，所有一切都让我联想到他。他要知道的话一定很得意，毫无疑问。”  
  
“不该激怒威震天大人。”声波责备道，依然为爵士先前的行为气恼，“违背诺言。行为无礼，草率。”  
  
“真是对不起，主人。”爵士的护目镜光芒摇曳，黑暗的笑容又浮现在嘴角，“看来威震天大人激发了我的本性。只要能抬高头逼得他恼羞成怒，哪怕一秒，也值得每一根放在我身上的指头——有时候是在里面，视情况而定。别嫉妒，我和他，那是个完全不同的游戏。”  
  
“嫉妒，评论错误。”声波回答道，语气冷漠，“失望，正确。理应举止得当。”  
  
“让威震天赢？”  
  
“威震天已经赢了。”  
  
声波实事求是的回答终于击碎了那种叫人不安的可怕笑容。突然间，爵士仿佛失去了所有支撑自己的力量，像是掉进泥沼的金属废料不断下沉。声波注意到他的手还在发抖，他在克制什么？狂怒还是恐惧？  
  
“是的。”爵士小声说，“我知道，他是国王我是奴隶。我知道他赢了。”  
  
这一刻爵士显得那么渺小脆弱悲伤，面对这样的景象怎么还可能愤怒，声波的怒火消失了，他弯腰轻抚爵士的面容，在爵士瑟缩时无声叹息。  
  
“回家。休息放松，必要。”  
  
“没有威震天的世界，必要。”爵士含糊的呢喃。声波，照旧忽略他的评论。  
  
* * *  
  
他降落在塔楼的阳台上，没有制止爵士挣脱，此刻汽车人消沉的情绪更令声波担忧。自大厅的对话后，爵士便一言不发，不但一反常态没有评论其他路过的霸天虎，就连声波抱起他飞回家时也未曾抗议。一站稳，爵士就拖着脚步往房间里走，压根没注意到自己还带着锁链。  
  
“多谢实地考察，主人。从来没遇到过那么多有意思的人事，现在只想找个地方坐下来，然后——喂！”声波从背后拉住汽车人，阻止他又缩回惯用的那个角落。爵士惊吓的躲闪，声波一手制住，一手解开锁链和镣铐，直接把人往清洗室拖。  
  
“来。”  
  
“别来了。你说过我需要休息！”  
  
“先洗浴，暴露在室外后需要清洗。别动。”  
  
爵士气恼的哼哼，但似乎没有继续反抗的打算，顺从的站到涌出溶剂的喷嘴下，让声波用刷子把液体涂抹到装甲上。爵士时而不舒服的扭动，但没再试着躲闪，跟着声波的指示抬手、转身。声波仔细洗刷每一个角落，确保把奴隶身上的任何痕迹——任何其他人留下的痕迹清洗干净。等到装甲完工，他又让他转回来，取出一块进口自地球的软性清洗棉，清洁面颊上的刮痕。爵士低声痛呼脑袋不断向后避让，声波没有停手，直到将所有刮痕擦拭一遍——清除伤痕上的细微颗粒能有效加快自我修复。最后他捏住爵士的下巴让他抬头张嘴，灌下满口溶剂后放开，任汽车人全数吐到地上。  
  
声波关上开关。  
  
爵士咳出最后一小股溶剂，有那么点儿气急败坏。“不、不让我帮你洗吗？”  
  
“否定。跟上。”  
  
这一次声波没有拉或拽着爵士走路，汽车人自己跟在后头回到前室，显得有些困惑。前室摆放着不少来自新殖民地地球的产品，许多霸天虎——尤其是他的磁带们，相当乐意尝试这些新鲜事物。比如双胞胎的电玩游戏，比如声波手中这条机器狗的安哥拉羊毛毛巾。爵士照旧耸起肩膀，但和之前在指挥中心大厅时的激烈抵触相比，已经大有改观。声波用柔软的织物擦掉残留的水分，注意到清洁后的装甲依然光滑明亮，甚至能照见自己的身形，爵士恐怕还不用上光……但反正多上一次也没有害处。  
  
声波示意他躺到沙发上，爵士有些僵直，最后声波只好半推半压逼他就范。“为什么，声波？我以为你很生气？”  
  
“奴隶不得质疑主人。”  
  
他打开迷乱最喜欢的那罐蜡——地球南美洲植物性混合物，抹一些在毛巾上，坐到爵士身边。奴隶立刻缩到沙发的角落，撑起双腿摆出防卫的姿势。声波三两下拨开，拿织物按在他胸口，打着圈上蜡。爵士扮个鬼脸继续往靠垫里躲。  
  
“停下。”他还没死心，“你、你才是主人，你还没学会吗？你不该做这些。你应该揍我一顿把我扔到角落里自生自灭才对。”  
  
“声波，主人。爵士，我的。我决定如何对待你。”  
  
仔细擦拭完车前灯后，声波为布料倒上更多的蜡。在他手下，爵士的系统因为惊疑不定的情绪加速运转，引擎轰鸣。但汽车人太疲惫了，指挥中心的冲突耗去了他的绝大部分精力，没一会他的系统便慢慢恢复正常循环速率，甚至渐渐放缓，透露主人筋疲力尽的真实状况。无论对爵士还是对声波，这都是难熬的一天。  
  
声波将蜡在爵士左肩抹开，手指探进接缝，略微施压按摩内部的卷缆柱。爵士惊讶的绷紧，但没能阻止细碎的声音从发声器里溜出来。声波重复动作，这一次得到毫无疑问的呻吟——无关情欲，其中传递的是更令人宽心的讯息——爵士在他的手下逐渐放松开。声波刻意避开脖子，来到右肩，以同样的手法上蜡、按摩。  
  
“你是从哪儿学来的？”  
  
“实践。”  
  
确实，类似的保养工作他为磁带们做过起码上千次。肩膀完工，声波擦拭爵士的手臂，按摩手腕关节。爵士已经管不住自己发出舒服的咕噜声了。  
  
“好啦，停下，我招了！”他抽手力道并不大，声波毫不费劲的握住继续，“不玩了，不玩了！我招啦，坦白从宽成不。”  
  
这是个玩笑，说明爵士的心情正在好转。声波对自己感到满意，同时压下询问爵士碰触是否还会让他联想到威震天的念头，继续工作。爵士不再避让，护目镜光芒黯淡彻底放松，任由声波在他的装甲和关节上抹匀车蜡。  
  
等到手臂完成后，声波回到爵士胸前一路擦拭至腰部，跳过可能会让激起情欲引发他恐慌的臀部，直接来到双腿。声波调整姿势向后坐开些距离，拉直爵士的右腿上蜡、按摩膝盖关节和依附的线缆。爵士陷在靠垫里轻声低吟，护目镜散发出柔和的光芒。声波对自己的满意又增加了几分，他移动布料来到小腿，拇指伸进踝部关节。可这次得到的反应却大出所料——护目镜瞬间炽白，爵士大叫一声弹坐起来  
  
“嗷！别碰那儿，住手！”  
  
声波偏头，吃惊的看着他。“解释。”  
  
“有必要嘛？”他徒劳的试着把脚抽回，几次下来，只好认栽，“呃，好吧，如果你一定要知道。我那里的关节可能、大概，或许有那么一丁点儿怕痒。”  
  
怕痒？这是个有趣的讯息。声波微微抬起拇指，按住关节边的一根传感电路。爵士无助的在靠垫上弓起身体，嘴里爆发出一串笑声。“住、住手，拜托！”  
  
他不止是在笑，而是纵声大笑。明亮、愉快的乐声在房间里回荡，将阴沉忧郁的黑烟一扫而空。这笑声也让声波欢喜，他继续抚摸电线，爵士不断蠕动颤抖，又呛又喘又笑求着他停下。  
  
等到声波终于收手，爵士整个瘫软在垫子上，只剩启动交换系统置换空气降温的力气了。声波爬到他上方，小心的保持高度，避免阻塞他的通气孔，爵士已经有些过热，蓝色护目镜的光芒渐渐微弱望向声波。  
  
“卑鄙。”他呼着气抱怨，“你一定哪里出毛病了。什么样的霸天虎会搔俘虏痒痒讨他开心？太失败啦。”  
  
声波以指尖描绘爵士的下颚，汽车人坦然接受，满怀得意他回答道，“爵士，我的。与我消遣，‘共’我游戏。”  
  
“这句话的调调绝对有问题。”蓝色护目镜的光芒完全熄灭，引擎声也越来越轻，爵士随时可能进入充电模式，“不过现在没那工夫生气。让我安心睡一会？”  
  
“请求准许。”  
  
爵士的内部系统开始降温，通风孔逐渐收缩，直到最后一股空气从中释出，好似叹息。几分钟后，他彻底进入充电模式。声波躺在上方，感受那份温暖与舒适，这一天的头一次，心满意足。  
  
* * *  
  
轰隆隆与迷乱汇合到家时，声波正坐在沙发上，把爵士的腿放在膝头，有一下没一下的轻拍，品味爵士难得的安宁与温顺。当然，双胞胎又一次搅了气氛。  
  
“老大！”  
  
“我们回来啦！”  
  
“你怎么啦？”  
  
“环游世界累着了？”  
  
“降低音量。”声波命令道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
他们异口同声的抗议，见声波没有移动的意思，便笑嘻嘻的自发跳上沙发扶手，结果看到了还在充电的爵士。  
  
“喔喔喔。”  
  
“真可爱。声波陪着打盹的汽车人。”  
  
“我们真的真的不该吵醒他，对吗？嘿嘿。”  
  
“没错，迷乱，那太不好啦。”  
  
“太糟糕啦。”  
  
“停下。”声波加重语气，“放松休息，必要。今天，压力重重。”  
  
“……也是。”轰隆隆慢吞吞的附和，光镜聚焦在声波拍抚爵士双腿的手上，“他一定是精疲力尽了，除了羞辱还是羞辱。你知道，你可以不带他去的。”  
  
“户外活动，有益健康。”  
  
“跟他的伤口说吧。”  
  
“哇哦。”迷乱在扶手上探出上半身，好奇的查看爵士脸上的刮痕，“我错过什么好戏了？”  
  
“他连嘲带讽把威震天损了一顿。”轰隆隆挤眼，“挺帅的，好吧，是帅呆了，比红蜘蛛还强力。不过我没完全搞明白，他是怎么称呼威震天的来着？”  
  
“先生。”声波回答，“地球的称谓，德语，从历史角度拥有多种含义。”  
  
“地球语言？”迷乱表示轻蔑。  
  
“那地方奇奇怪怪的语言太多了。”轰隆隆跟着抱怨，“谁会全都下载下来啊？当然，除了你。看来爵士也是？还有一句是什么来着？”  
  
“意大利语。翻译……”声波迟疑道，“但它确实在动。”  
  
“嗯？”他们果然发出疑问的声音，光镜从爵士的睡颜回到声波脸上。  
  
“什么确实在动？”  
  
“要动去哪里？”  
  
“含义，不清楚。”声波承认。  
  
“简直毫无道理嘛。”轰隆隆咕哝，“听着，声波，我们也不想这么说——”声波对此深感怀疑。“——但是，你的新玩具一定脑子里有点儿问题。他老是说奇怪的话，还会笑会打趣，根本不对头！其他的奴隶不是这个样子的，他们都垂头丧气，他们也确实应该。可他就没有。”  
  
声波的手顿住了，视线直直射向轰隆隆。“提问：你要爵士垂头丧气？”  
  
轰隆隆反应过来自己说了什么傻话，声波能通过联接感觉到他的懊悔。“呃……不是，我没。我是说，我们没那个意思。但是，站在他今天的立场，他的反应确实不对劲。好像浑不在乎似的，为什么？”  
  
声波想起早些时候在指挥室里，爵士与威震天冲突后全身颤栗的摸样，他显得那么无助，好像下一秒就要粉身碎骨。有多少次……已经有多少次，他像那样挣扎在破碎崩溃的边缘？  
  
“可能的答案：并非如此，爵士精于伪装，或许比料想更甚。”  
  
* * *  
  
指挥中心之行三天后。声波的两对双胞胎都已如过去一般，准时返回塔楼进入磁带仓充电。在与爵士的互动中，他们并不见得有多少善意，但至少开始学着适应或者无视对方的存在。与之相反，磁带中最年长也是长久以来最忠诚的那个，却固执己见，坚持违抗声波的命令——机器狗，不但拒绝返回磁带仓充电，在过去三天内，他甚至没有回来上传数据。声波的共生体同步程序不断发出警告，同时也触发了子程序中的情绪模块。声波一边努力压制它们，一边定时通过监控系统定位机器狗，确认共生体依然安全健康。但身为载体型机型，同步程序已经在他的处理器中根深蒂固。长时间分离令声波心情阴郁，而这份阴郁又通过联接在机器狗和其他磁带间传递反馈，使得影响至少再糟糕五倍。  
  
结束数据归类、分析工作，将日报发送给威震天后。声波告诉自己，是时候做个了断了。他关闭控制台返回前室，一走进房间便接收到爵士期待的目光。  
  
“三维棋，暂停。”他宣布，赶在爵士抗议前续道，“去取锁链。”  
  
护目镜一亮。“去指挥中心？”  
  
“否定，外出行动。不见其他汽车人。”  
  
“哦，既然如此，那我没兴趣。”爵士趴回地上继续琢磨他的拼字板，“你自己去好了。”  
  
“命令已给出。”  
  
“命令被无视。”  
  
声波勉强克制住怒火，三两步穿过房间，拽住爵士的手臂把他拖起来。爵士没有反抗，对他的发作似乎也并不惊讶。当然他的发生器没闲着，一连串的咕哝抱怨是免不了的。  
  
“命令已给出。”声波冷淡的重复，“去取锁链。”  
  
“你上一次就没想让我去！为什么这次又非我不可了？其实，我不怎么喜欢被拴着铁堡一日游的。”  
  
他抽回手臂，声波顺势放开，转而扳起他的下颚，直到爵士的颈脖线管绷得紧紧的，但又不至于造成太大痛楚。  
  
“你的出席，必要，教育意义。去取锁链。”  
  
说罢，声波松手同时用力一推。爵士险些失去平衡，连忙调整重心让到边上，似乎终于意识到了声波的糟糕心情。“怎么回事？是我说了什么吗？给点线索，我得知道怎么样能让你愤怒到这个地步，才好学一手以备后用嘛。”  
  
声波一弹手指，指住爵士。他愈现暴躁的肢体动作似乎终于给对方敲响了警钟，气恼、沮丧、好奇一一掠过汽车人的面容，终于，他放弃继续挑战底线，走向内间。自从沙发上光那次后，他们的相处方式似乎进入了一个全新的阶段——紧张、别扭、叫人心神不宁。或许他成功用双手诱哄爵士摆脱了悲惨的情绪，但第二天从床上醒来时，声波发现他并不比过去更乐意接受自己的碰触。如果非要说有什么区别，那就是爵士睡得更远了一点儿。此外，或许爵士认为败退在他的“非常手段”下是种耻辱，这几天里，他一刻都不肯停歇那些无关痛痒的讥讽和嘲弄。虽然声波做到了全盘无视，但这对他阴沉的心情毫无帮助。爵士带着锁链返回，每一个动作都完全没有必要的大力。声波默默把他拉到跟前。出发。  
  
* * *  
  
塞伯坦没有彻底重建。有时候这点很容易被忽略——当飞过铁堡繁忙的街道上空，各色市民在脚下来来往往，照明灯一盏盏连成悦目的线条大放光明。可一旦飞离中央区，破败的痕迹便悄悄展露出来。缺少照明的街区显得阴森晦暗，半毁的建筑、布满弹痕的墙体，满地残骸和碎片，一切都蒙着厚重的尘埃，到处遍布烟熏火燎的黑色印记，无不暗示着那个战火纷飞的年代尚未曾远去。越往郊县便越阴暗，四周寂静无声。但声波知道机器狗就潜伏在这儿，他已经能通过联接感觉到对方一波又一波的怒意。  
  
/出来。/他稳稳的停在一堆残骸上，命令，/已锁定方位，出来。/  
  
联接另一头传来咆哮声，随即被刻意压下——机器狗正在移动，试图逃跑。  
  
/逃跑，无用。建议，停止事态继续恶化。/  
  
不驯的嘶嘶声通过联接给了声波线索，他立刻疾步向磁带逃逸的方位追去。爵士在他身后必须用跑的才能跟上，但即便如此，他还是维持住了那种毫无声响的步态。自离开中央区后，爵士就没再开过口，尽管他似乎好奇的不得了，也能看出现在说话并不明智。  
  
机器狗试图误导他们，先往北方冲出一段距离，然后悄悄向边侧移动折返。声波牢牢抓紧他们的联接不放，跟踪磁带来到一幢留着爆炸痕迹的残破建筑前。联接那头果然透出几许惊慌。目力所及，声波看不见固执的磁带，但他的音频接收器捕捉到了爪子在金属上摩擦的尖细声。  
  
/声波，主人。机器狗，我的。出来。/  
  
猫科动物的怒吼声在联接中回荡，混合着恨意、拒绝和强自镇定。声波小心进入建筑，那是一座废弃工厂，大半墙体和顶棚已经崩塌了，但装配器材和履带还在，与横七竖八的金属板支起一个个危机四伏的空间，机器狗一定就盘踞在其中的某个地方。声波小心翼翼的绕圈，对那些狭小的空间逐一扫描。通过联接，机器狗的火种在呼唤他，但磁带却似乎打定了主意不肯露面，他太擅长潜伏刺杀了，要确定他的准确位置，即便对声波而言也不是那么轻而易举的。又一个念头从联接另一端传来——伺机而动。  
  
起初声波以为机器狗想逃跑，他的处理器开始飞快计算路线。环顾四周，爵士就在几步开外，神情紧张。这也难怪，毕竟汽车人听不到他和共生体通过联接的交流。但猛然间，声波反应过来，他已经绕着履带走了一圈，也即是说跟着自己的爵士也正站在边上。来不及出声警告，机器狗从黑暗中猛窜出来，扑向汽车人。爵士大叫一声向前俯倒，堪堪躲过致命一击，他利索的滚到边上，防止过近的距离让机器狗得以追击。可即便他的反应非常迅捷，有锁链束缚，爵士不可能保护自己太久。声波冲上前，捞起爵士，往身后一送，好让两者保持安全距离。爵士的风扇呼呼作响，双手尽可能拉开，侧身半蹲摆出备战的姿势。另一边，机器狗来回踱步，寻找他的空当，低吼不断。  
  
/行为无法接受。/声波挡到爵士身前，张开双臂，向机器狗呵斥，/立刻停止。返回磁带仓。/  
  
/外来者。猎物。攻击。/机器狗光镜赤红，毛发竖立。  
  
声波将手臂张得更开一些，慢慢靠近磁带。  
  
/声波，主人。机器狗，我的。返回。/  
  
机器狗弓起背，利爪抠进地面。  
  
/扑杀。破坏。消灭！/  
  
/否定。/声波反驳，/汽车人，我的。接受。/  
  
拒绝如同巨浪涌过联接。  
  
/命令已给出。机器狗，我的。服从。/  
  
再一次针对爵士的攻击，是机器狗给予主人的回答。但声波早有防备，迅速封住他的路线，手臂猛击，将机器狗打翻在地。尖叫，屈辱、痛楚和嫉妒在联接中蔓延。声波步步进逼。  
  
/汽车人与此事无关。服从主人，服从命令。机器狗，我的。服从，必然结果。/  
  
背叛的思绪出现在联接中，那是久远到几乎快要遗忘的记忆。利用声波的惊愕，机器狗第三次扑向爵士。声波毫不犹豫的将他击落，压制住，巨大的手掌捂住机器狗的口鼻。这一次他放弃了劝说，启动数个记忆文档，瞬时，成千上万的画面和声音通过联接吞没共生体。  
  
/无人认领。迷失，饥饿，孤独，脆弱。发现，喂食，逃跑。发现，反抗，征服，喂食，逃跑。发现，抗拒，驯养，抗命，训练。家，庇护，安全。服从，忠诚，抵抗无效。声波，家。声波，主人。声波，一切。/  
  
不知何时，机器狗停止了挣扎，在疾风骤雨般袭来的数据下，抖缩哀嚎。声波放松钳制，继续施压。  
  
/声波，主人。机器狗，我的。/  
  
再没有抵抗和拒绝。这场战役早在很久以前就已经分出胜负。机器狗继续哀嚎，满含乞求与屈服。声波放开手，抚摸他的下巴。  
  
/汽车人，不是威胁。接受。/  
  
/外来者。死亡。悲伤。忧郁。/  
  
声波并不为回答惊讶，所有的磁带都在担心他，但这依然不是机器狗攻击爵士的借口。  
  
/担忧，没有必要。/他向磁带保证。/这一次，结局不同。汽车人，不是威胁。/  
  
即便固执如机器狗，此时也筋疲力竭了。声波能感觉到他的每一根电路，每一个元件就在尖啸着呼唤自己，渴望充电渴望同步。他的坚持逐渐崩溃倒塌——如果声波说这次不同，或许结局真的会有所不同——机器狗服从，接受。  
  
声波打开磁带仓让他变形进入，同时也注意到自己的能量水平偏低。他从通气孔中置换出热气，起身。爵士靠着附近的一堵墙坐在地上，两手发抖握住自己的锁链。他的护目镜钉在声波身上，闪着惊骇的光芒。  
  
“机器狗已屈服。教训，学到？”  
  
“见鬼去吧，声波。”爵士低声驳斥，“我不是你的磁带。”  
  
“而你属于我。”声波一字一顿告诉他。


	7. 节奏

“Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est?（法：所以，怎么回事？）” 

几十个小时过去了，爵士终于打破缄默。自从……声波的示范后，他们在冰冷的沉默中返回塔楼，随后的大部分时间里，爵士异乎寻常的安静。现在白日将尽，机器狗离开磁带仓，像猫一样蜷缩身体盘在声波的膝盖上继续充电，时不时低声呼噜几下。声波抬头看看藏在角落中的爵士，继续为机器狗打蜡。 

“（法）所以，怎么回事？” 

爵士趴在地上，把玩触笔。但他的注意力没在拼字板，而是全神贯注研究声波和霸占声波的小磁带们。“（法）是嫉妒？”他继续用法语发问，“因为嫉妒，所以你的乖猫咪白天想撕了我？他们怕你被我抢走？可就我所见他们完全不必操心。” 

“他在说什么呀？”迷乱把脑袋挤进声波和机器狗之间嘟囔。 

“谁在乎呀？”轰隆隆趴在他上头，嘀咕，“叫他闭嘴，声波。” 

声波与机器狗的对峙通过联接也对双胞胎造成了影响。一到家，他们就不约而同朝声波猛扑过来，扒住不放。这和任性无关，现在他们唯一需要的就是挨近他，寻求温暖和安慰。此时此刻，对他们而言，任何谈话都是不受欢迎的——尤其是爵士的话。 

“否定。”声波回答，“结论，不准确。不信任，更确切。” 

“（法）因为我对你是个超级大威胁？我倒也想。他们知道什么我不知道的事？” 

声波意识到上一个回复被爵士抓住了纰漏，这种情况对他而言相当罕见，为了不再犯错，他谨慎的挑选字词解释，“不信任，没有理由，错误的想法。” 

“（法）不信任，更确切，但是错误？”爵士轻笑，“你是说他们搞错了自己的想法？有意思的是，机器狗看来相当确定。” 

“错误的想法。”声波坚决的重复道。 

“（法）我不相信你。”护目镜光芒闪烁，“但也不觉得你在撒谎。好一个谜团呢。” 

爵士的下巴搁到交叠的手臂上，继续凝视他们，研究，探寻答案，仿佛他们就是被他丢在地上的拼字板似的。爵士的视线不该让他这么坐立不安，声波将注意力放回机器狗继续上光，虽然……磁带的装甲已经闪亮的可比黑曜石了。 

“（法）欢迎来到声波的神秘屋。”爵士悄声说，“如果你反抗，他会把你压到地上。但也总是为你清洗外加上光。打着灯笼也难找到的好主人啊。” 

“声——波——”双胞胎齐声抗议。 

“爵士，安静。” 

“（法）是，主人。”爵士侧身，焦点照旧锁定沙发上的一大三小，“我明白这至关重要，不打算插一脚。自便吧，各位。” 

“马上轮到你。” 

叹气。“（法）我被警告了。”爵士翻身躺到地上，关闭护目镜。 

你确实，声波心道，巨大的手掌放在机器狗的脑袋上——别忘了，在这个家里，反抗永远别想走太远。 

* * *

传输讯号发送中... 

目标：挖地虎，吊钩 

通讯频道锁定 

信号接收成功 

“声波，长官，什、呃，有什么能为你效劳的？” 

“特制能量块即将消耗完毕。” 

“什……喔，你是说给那个汽车人做的能量粒？怎么了？” 

“需求补充储备。” 

“我觉得没必要了。这段时间足够他的能量系统恢复正常，他可以和其他人一样直接取用普通能量块，我敢保证。” 

“需求补充储备。” 

“听着，声波。如果你觉得有必要，我可以再给他做次检查，不过他这种情况我在战时不知道见过多少次，只要你有按我之前的要求做，他的系统就已经没问题了。” 

“要求，遵循无误。你的参照经验，于此无关。需求补充储备。立刻。” 

“那，好吧，长官。我会跟搅拌机联系，今天赶工一批出来。所以，呃，你想让他一直吃那个？要知道那些小东西可不便宜，有什么特别的理由吗？” 

“解释，没有必要。” 

“不关我的事是吧，好好，关我事的部分呢？是否健康？能量水平恢复了？能整夜充电了？” 

“确定。汽车人能量读数，正常。充电规律，正常。反应力，已验证。” 

“关于最后那个，你是怎么验证的？好吧，我也不怎么想知道细节。不过既然提到了，关于他的体力活动，他有在运动吗？除了床上的以外？” 

“否定。提问原因？” 

“你一向都不怎么出入社交场合，声波。我知道你更喜欢窝在塔楼里掌控全局，让小鬼们出去做事，但如果你想保持新玩具的健康，最好让他多走动走动，而不是困在那个来来回回才二十步的小房间里。他是地面交通机型，他们天生喜欢四处跑动，也‘需要’跑动。否则他们会变得反叛、忧郁，关节僵硬，最后甚至必须医疗维修。我在自己的汽车人身上学到了这点，代价可不小。所以，如果爵士的能量水平已经恢复正常，那么他需要与之匹配的运动量。要跑跑腿的时候，带上他。” 

“跑腿，由磁带负责。” 

“如果你真的无事可干，那就带他出去散散步，我不在乎，要他健康的那个人是你不是吗，你也不想上一次的情况再发生，是吧？” 

“……是的。” 

“那就考虑下医生的建议。有条件的话，每天坚持。” 

“建议，了解。其他讯息？” 

“没了，长官。” 

“能量粒交付时间，今晚。声波完毕。” 

“吊钩完——” 

传输中断 

* * *

声波站在门口，处理器中一遍遍循环吊钩的建议。他看向爵士，带着几分罕见的窘迫。爵士也趴在地上看他，似乎是等着主人走到桌边，好继续那盘还未分出胜负的三维棋。 

声波没动，宣布道：“三维棋，暂停。去取锁链。” 

“又出去？真快。再不小心点儿，你的隐士名头就全毁啦。有些人会发现你是真实存在的哟。”爵士懒洋洋的舒展四肢，翻身，稍稍抬起脖子迎上声波的视线。“是和机器狗的爪子谈心？还是慷慨、宽宏大量的威震天，又在指挥室开表彰大会了？” 

“两者皆否。目的……散步。” 

这回答听起来就和声波现在的感觉一样，既尴尬又笨拙。爵士瞪着他。 

“散步。” 

“是的。” 

“你……想要……出去散步。” 

“想要，不确切。你需要运动。去取锁链。” 

“喔，原来都是为了我。真不走运。”爵士又翻了个身，趴回地上，一手支住下巴。“有意思，过去那么多年里，你在战场朝我开火时，可从来没在乎过我的健康问题。” 

“境况转变。现在，爵士，我的。” 

爵士冲他做个苦相。“我更喜欢你朝我开火的时候。” 

“停止争论，去取锁链。” 

“是，声波主人。我活着就是为了取悦你嘛，声波主人。” 

爵士用招牌式的流畅动作撑起身，取来锁链。声波替他系上，还在为吊钩的建议心烦。等到走上街头，他的感觉变得更糟糕。爵士没有开路的意思，事不关己的看着。当然了，本就该由身为主人的他来决定前进的方向。 

声波一时不知所措。从首次上线至今，他从没有做过“散步”这种事。以往声波总是有明确的方向——或许是去执行命令，或许是去完成任务，总有那么个特定的目的地。反倒是他的磁带们，由于搭载的基本程序中包括漫游、探索、记录，可能更适合现在这项工作。怎么办？ 

片刻混乱后，他想起可以向自己的战略程序查询行动方案。根据程序，他连入网络下载铁堡的即时地图，标注出附近的街区，将适合的区域进行分类，最后计算出一条椭圆形路线——可以将所有区域串连，以塔楼正门为起点以塔楼正门为终点。考虑到爵士的平均行走速度，这条路线将耗时四至五小时。声波满意地转向，开始走路。 

一记锁链的轻响告诉他爵士跟了上来，但之后，锁链相撞的声音消失了。爵士的移动方式太安静，十来步过去，声波已经无法判断他是否还跟着自己。逻辑上，他知道他在。感情上，他无法不介意。如果察觉不到爵士在行走，那么为了爵士的健康带他出来散步的意义何在呢。 

声波脚下一停，半转过身。 

“到我身边来。” 

“再说次？” 

“这里。”声波握住爵士的肩膀，把他拉到身侧。 

“呃，为什么？” 

“因为命令已给出。”他开始迈步，但爵士拒绝配合。声波只好又停下，手伸到他背后轻推一把。爵士当即露出怒容闪开，他的反应令声波蹙额，如果爵士能乖乖照吩咐的做，他又何至于亲自动手？声波不耐的抓紧他的手肘大步向前，爵士跌跌撞撞几乎绊倒。 

“够了，够啦。走你边上还不成吗！快放手。” 

声波欣然放开钳制，边走边密切注意爵士的动向，防止他拉开距离或故意拖后。并排行走果然比之前合意多了，他能看到爵士，也能听到他系统运转时的轻响。比起“无形”的仆从，一个走在身边的同伴无疑使“散步”更愉快。 

爵士不满的咕哝了会，没有争论。他们一起沿着大街前进，中立派们照旧远远的让开道路，窃窃私语。 

“声波，6分。” 

爵士一怔。“什么？” 

“声波，6分。”他重复，颇有些得意。 

“哦，不对。有两件事我们得说清楚：第一，这是你的第5分，是5不是6，我们开始玩三维棋的那次，你没有得分，那是我的分；第二，你不能加分，我才是给分的人。这是我的游戏。” 

“游戏，我们的。”声波纠正他，“胜利者，我，必然结果。” 

“你觉得自己很聪明是吗？”爵士一个转身，倒退着行走，护目镜对准他，“比那架过动飞机犀利点儿不等于你就能赢，没人能在我的游戏里战胜我。” 

直到这次，声波心想。他注意到附近的中立派们全都目不转睛的盯着自己和爵士，看在旁人眼里他们的互动一定很怪异——爵士走在他身边，一边倒行，一边和主人争论。 

“会知道的。”他简单的说。 

爵士恐怕没把这话当成让步，但就此打住，轻哼一声转过面向。声波四下扫视，成功让好管闲事的中立派们收起过于明目张胆的视线。 

“哇哦，真漂亮。” 

声波循声看去，发现爵士一脸艳羡的朝个小摊位走去。许多中立派商人没有财力开张商铺，战后这种用推车载着货物摆摊的方式渐渐盛行。吸引爵士的摊位上放着各色地球布料，这些布料已经在塞伯坦广泛流行，几乎完全取代了塞伯坦人曾经惯用的合成物。他看着爵士兴奋的拿起一匹样品，用面颊磨蹭柔软的织物表面。 

“几乎能闻到地球的味道了。”他渴望的叹息，“我觉得这个是新西兰来的。” 

“放手，奴隶！”摊位后的中立派喝道，“这些布是给体面人的。滚开。” 

爵士一惊，声波上前，压住他的肩膀制止他后退。中立派抬起头，看到霸天虎标志，脸色发白。

“商品，出价。” 

“这……这……50。”他结结巴巴的说。 

声波从子空间取出塞币，故意扔在脚边。“交易完成。” 

中立派急不可待的跪到地上捡钱，声波没浪费时间看他，仔细叠好布料放进子空间，轻推爵士，打算回到他们之前的路线上。爵士谑道：“完全没必要。” 

“评论，错误。你需要专用擦布。磁带，不乐于分享。” 

“我是说你那个‘以眼杀人’的样子。如果你要拿走他的东西顺便把人吓得屁滚尿流，直接激活加农炮就是了。” 

“此类行为，不恰当。” 

“呐，可你不就是‘白马银甲’的骑士吗？”爵士的语气变得激烈，“要知道，我加入汽车人，保护像他那样的人不被你这样的人压迫。现在，你这样的人保护我不受他那样的人压迫。我不知道自己该怎么想怎么感觉，但你别以为能在这件事上得分。如果你抱过希望，那真是对不起了。” 

“方向，错误。” 

“……什么？” 

离开贩卖布料的摊位，爵士很自然的拐向下一个。声波能看到不远处还有更多摊位，组成了一个小小的市场——并不在规划好的路线上。“方向，错误，返回街道，继续之前的路线。” 

“‘散步’，声波。”爵士侧头，带着十足的优越感，咧开嘴笑道，“你不懂怎么散步么？走去哪里并不重要，关键是沿途看到的风景。” 

不等声波允许，他径直走向市场。声波迟疑了几秒，随即重新计算出新线路——穿越市场，串连其他适当街区，长度不变，终点不变。他抬脚跟上，爵士看起来兴致高昂，既然这次散步本就是为了他，声波决定暂且忽略他的莽撞。他提醒自己保持适当距离，以免再有无礼的家伙冒犯了他的所有物。 

光顾市场倒不是一无所获。虽然与黄金年代一眼望不到头的商业街，以及那时琳琅满目叫人眼花缭乱的商品不可同日而语，但仔细寻来货色也不少。除了布料，这里还有摊位贩售地球进口的上光蜡和罐装有机肥皂，能够保证清洗后表面无痕，声波购置了一些，免得家里的用完后双胞胎再多跑一趟。有几个摊位专门出售存有视频、音乐和游戏的存储卡。注意到爵士对几块高阶游戏板爱不释手，他想都没想立刻全部买下。此外，声波还买了一盒小食，由地球油料制成的球状结晶颗粒，内含能量碎屑。口味很重，但迷乱和轰隆隆非常喜欢。他本打算也给爵士买一份，但这种食物并不健康，太油腻，可能会影响刚刚恢复的能量系统。或许，等下次吧，声波想道。 

忽然，护目镜搭载的次级监视程序提醒声波注意爵士，他连忙找到爵士的身形，但他只是站在一个出售音乐存储卡的摊位前，并没有什么异常行为。摊主似乎心情不错，正用内置音箱高声播放乐曲。声波仔细留心爵士的动静，一分多钟后，音乐逐渐加快明显达到一个高潮。这次，声波看到了——“嗒，嗒，嗒”，三下轻快的移动，紧跟着“嗒——哒、嗒”，步幅、力度、与速度的小小变化让那看起来像是某种舞步。接着节奏又变了，旋转、拉伸、滑步、行走，爵士朝向下一个摊位，看起来好像什么都没发生过。 

“站住。” 

“恩？又偏离你的黄金路线了？” 

“刚才那个是什么？” 

“什么是——什么？”爵士拉长调子玩笑道，满脸无辜。 

“移动方式，不同寻常。” 

“你说那老伙计？小爱好罢了，节奏在呼唤我，情不自禁呐。” 

“你喜爱音乐。”这不是个问题，一段记忆文档激活——无数次他亲眼看到爵士在地表飞驰，无论是塞伯坦还是地球，总有那吵闹到可怕、几乎能把接收器震瘫的音乐声相伴。声波疑惑爵士是否还保留着音乐文件。他那对足以造成雪崩的扩音器早就被没收了，也包括眩光设备，毋庸置疑，但音乐文件和基本的内置音箱应该还在。 

“还有播放音乐吗？” 

“你是说我自己的？只有开心的时候。”爵士回头张望那个摊位，怀念和悲伤悄悄爬上他的面容，“早就不放了。” 

“允许在塔楼播放。” 

“了了。” 

爵士看起来还是有些难过。声波伸手想要抚摸他的面颊安慰，但爵士一个滑步向后退开，自然而然的跟上音乐舞蹈，完全看不出刻意。“嗒——哒、嗒”，重复一次，接着优美的旋转，收身。那个商人远远的吹响口哨喝彩，爵士笑了。 

“如果这里就有合适的节奏，我又何必播放自己的呢？感觉到能量液加速奔流的声音了吗？” 

“否定。”声波困惑的回答，“能量液流动的节奏不会刺激听力。” 

爵士一个趔趄，瞪他。“这是一种表达方式，声波。我的意思是……你不喜欢吗？” 

“否定。”声波重复，这次更有把握，“喜欢或不喜欢，不准确。音乐，无关紧要。” 

爵士像是被人当面扇了一巴掌。“你说什么？” 

“音乐的优劣，主观而且无关紧要，没有意义。” 

“普神……你是认真的对吗？你拥有塞伯坦最好的音响系统，却完全不在乎音乐。太悲哀了。” 

爵士拉下脸，凑前戳两下声波胸口的玻璃。“真是浪费。”他转身迈步，显然没了舞蹈的心情。 

“怪不得录音机恨你。” 

听到那个人的名字被这么漫不经心的提到，声波一僵。 

“解释。” 

爵士继续前行，时而踢一脚路边的金属垃圾。他似乎没注意到声波瞬间的反应，但也可能是不在乎。“跟你是个霸天虎无关，跟你是个自走式邪恶化身也无关——虽然你两者皆是。他恨你是因为他热爱音乐胜过自己的生命，而对你来说，音乐却毫无意义。”他停下脚步，看着他，表情混合怜悯与厌恶。 

“你听到音乐的时候，感觉不到它的优美动人，感觉不到里面的激情，你压根什么都感觉不到。对你来说音乐就是噪音，顶多也只是音频数据。对录音机，那是艺术。对你，是武器。他怎么可能不恨？” 

沉默在他们之间蔓延开。爵士还在看着他，他必须说点什么，可生平第一次，声波什么都想不到。 

“不同……许多方面。”最后，他勉强组织起语言，“汽车人录音机，非常不同。” 

“这倒一点儿不错。”爵士发现什么了吗？蓝色护目镜的光芒摸棱两可，声波无法判断。又是几下闪烁，爵士掉头继续。“——他是我的朋友，你不是。”


	8. 家人

  
轰隆隆和迷乱回到家，一眼就看到了摆在游戏控制台间的那盒小食。轰隆隆欢呼一声当先抢上，迷乱不甘示弱连拉带拽，两人立刻滚到地上扭打得不亦乐乎。

“都是我的！”

“做梦，见者有份！”

“想得美。”轰隆隆一脚踩翻迷乱，朝着盒子连滚带爬。迷乱跳起来整个砸到他身上。轰隆隆痛叫一声，胳膊向后猛撞他的腰腹装甲缝隙。

“痛死了！你个炉渣！”

“活该！”轰隆隆喘着粗气嚷嚷，不依不挠往盒子爬去。迷乱抱住他拼命往后拖，轰隆隆激烈挣扎，侧身时一脚踢中迷乱的下巴。咒骂、痛呼、笑声此起彼落，双胞胎你压着我我压着你，红蓝两色装甲互不相让。声波只看了一眼，确定他们的情绪正常，便继续专心棋局。

爵士似乎觉得这番打闹有趣极了，双手撑住下巴，看得津津有味。共生体们私下里这种过于热情的相处方式，连霸天虎中都鲜有人知，爵士恐怕是唯一一个亲眼得见的汽车人。

“欢迎来到‘纳格兰竞技场’。”他低声说，“谁将成为本季赢家呢？”

“胜利者，无关紧要。行为，表明心情良好。”他没有告诉爵士的是，磁带们曾经司空见惯的打闹，已经很久没有出现在这个家里了。

“心情良好？”爵士重复。迷乱再次跃起，用全身的重量把轰隆隆砸到地上。“真可爱。天知道他们生气时会对对方做什么。”

“大量次级损伤。”

终于，房间正中的风暴渐渐平息，双胞胎呼呼喘气，拖着脚步晃到盒子边一屁股坐下，拆开包装大快朵颐。

“……又甜又粘，这一盒塞下去能量水平要超标多少呀。”

“妙就妙在这儿。”迷乱一边舔手指一边问声波，“你平时老说我们吃太多这玩意，今天怎么了，是啥大日子吗？”

“否定。动机，突发。”

“喔喔。”

他们没有道谢，没有必要，因为声波能通过联接感觉到感激、惊讶和高兴，他们的反应比声波预想的热烈，令他欢喜。

“等等……”轰隆隆突然瞪大光镜，“他们不外送的！你、你是不是……出去过了？”

“正确。”

双胞胎差点把下巴掉到地上。声波纹丝不动，装作没有看到，继续估算棋局。双胞胎对视一眼，表情不变，转向爵士。爵士笑了笑，一手托腮斜着脑袋回望他们。

“怎么了，小伙子们？没见过结伴出游的？”

要不是他们已经坐在地上，恐怕得结结实实摔上一跤。声波愉快的落子，起身。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。”

他起身走向监控室，双胞胎默默跟上。联接另一头，感激再度蔓延开——这一次，对象不只是声波。

* * *

爵士还在刷新声波的认知。例如，他已经恢复了正常的作息规律，声波发现他确实更喜欢晚睡。而到了早晨，基本都是声波先醒来，每当这个时候，他不得不再度面对爵士又蜷缩在床沿充电的事实。这件事至今深深的困扰着声波，他实在搞不明白爵士是怎么办到的。放轻手脚把他挪回床中央，没有问题。但如果声波试图抱住他，爵士就会当场惊醒。所以大部分时候，声波就只是让他靠着自己，倾听对方系统运转发出的响声，直到早晨的喂食时间到来。声波推动爵士的肩膀。

“唔……”

“充电结束，醒醒。”

“走啦。”爵士一个侧身，把脸埋进手臂中，“……还要睡。”

“必须补充能量。”

“你身上哪个键是‘继续睡觉’？”

声波耐心的握住爵士的手臂，帮他翻身回到仰躺的姿势。爵士拒绝上线护目镜，和平时一样，气呼呼的。

“张嘴。”

“你要是让我自己动手，咱们也没必要每天早上来这一出了。”

“抗议无效。张嘴。”

爵士的引擎气恼的咕噜了一会，张开嘴。声波让他含住能量粒，趁着爵士吞咽的当儿，抚摸他的面颊。

“能继续睡了不？”

“问题，每天提出。回答，永远——”

“否定。”爵士无奈的叹气。

“正确。”声波愉快的应道，翻身下床。爪子磨过金属的细声和联接传来的感觉，都在提醒他两姐妹回来了。他没有特意催促爵士，如果五分钟内爵士不出现在前室，他会亲自把他拽下床，已经快成老戏码了。激光鸟飞上他的肩头。圆锯鸟照旧占据手腕的位置，一起向声波致意。声波载着她们来到能量制造机边，展示小小的惊喜——和爵士散步的时候，不止为轰隆隆和迷乱，他也替两姐妹买了适合她们的零嘴。激光鸟和圆锯鸟都会吃流质能量液，这是在战争时期必备的能力，但嘴型使得她们更偏爱颗粒状结晶。他打开两袋包装，磁带们果然又惊又喜。她们亲密的啄啄他的线路表示感激，又互相追逐着在房间里飞了几圈。

当使用固体能量时，她们都喜欢在主人的掌心中取食。但圆锯鸟一贯矜持，除非受伤或其他特殊情况，否则总是保持适当距离。激光鸟就没这份顾虑。声波抓起一把摊开手，她立刻开心的飞过去啄食。

“我就知道。”

声波抬头，爵士倚在卧室门边，表情既有困惑又有忍耐。“用那只手给这里所有的人喂食训练他们，喂他们吃喝他们就死心塌地跟着你，对吗，主人？”

“目的不同。对爵士：驯服。激光鸟：乐趣，她喜欢这种方式。

爵士看向窗外。“她真能分清其中的区别吗。”

声波看看了站在手腕上啄食能量粒的共生体，对奴隶说：“爵士，过来。”

“你的手好像忙了点。”

“命令已给出。过来。”

爵士走上前，还是不肯看他。声波捏起拳头手臂一震，激光鸟飞上半空不满的叫唤起来，声波没有理睬，抓过爵士的手摊平，拳头朝下抵住他的手掌。爵士呼吸一紧，克制挣扎的冲动。声波缓下力道松开拳头，手掌覆上他的，把剩下的能量碎粒放在爵士掌心。

“你想干什么？”爵士紧张的问，同时向后退去。声波抓紧他的手腕。

“别动。”

激光鸟飞回声波的手臂，侧着脑袋狐疑的打量早餐的新位置，有些不太确定。

声波通过联接温和的催促她继续进食。他能感觉到激光鸟的矛盾，一方面爵士是外来者，她不信任他，也没有兴趣从他手中取食。另一方面，磁带间没有秘密，迷乱和轰隆隆早就把“新闻”大肆宣扬一通，他们都知道了声波和爵士散步的事，当然也包括激光鸟。爵士屏息，激光鸟又谨慎的打量了他几眼，脑袋一低，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度啄起几颗碎粒。爵士一震，但站定了没有挪动。激光鸟咽下颗粒，又探头啄走几个，几轮下来，她的动作不再匆忙，爵士也跟着渐渐放松，一旦紧张的情绪褪去，他开始观察激光鸟，仿佛被她特有的优雅轻灵迷住了。

声波握住爵士的另一只手，以最轻柔的力道牵着他放到激光鸟的脑袋上。碰触的一刹那，她微微一顿，不过美食当前便没有在意。爵士的空气交换漏过一拍，但没有阻止声波引导他用手掌抚过激光鸟的背部，尤其是两翼之间的区域，那是激光鸟最喜欢被抚摸的地方。良久，声波慢慢松开手，无论是磁带还是爵士似乎都没注意到，爵士继续移动手指，摩挲嘴喙和脖子相连的地方。激光鸟伸展双翼，舒服的半眯起光镜。

“真漂亮。”爵士低声说，“当她不是在战场上对着你的光学镜猛戳时，她真的非常……漂亮。”

赞美让激光鸟发出得意的声音。声波点头。“是的。激光鸟，赏心悦目。我的所有物，无一例外。”

他沿着爵士的手臂移动，越过肩甲，托住他的下巴。爵士只微微一动，就随了他的心意。他感觉到了吗？哪怕就一点儿。爵士能体会激光鸟被主人抚慰时的感觉吗？他能明白吗？

要不是声波正这么思索着，可能就会错过稍后爵士微乎其微的动作。爵士向着他的手掌靠了靠。连一秒都不到，却是声波唯一需要的答案。

* * *

观察、聆听、记录，是磁带机型的天性。当他们与一个载体型绑定成为共生体后，他们也就成了他的“耳”他的“目”。探索周围的世界是他们的本能。对于感兴趣的人事物，他们从不掩饰关注也从不克制。对磁带型特有文化不了解的人会觉得他们无礼、好管闲事；他们不知道的是，那恰恰是磁带表达敬意的方式。对于讨厌的，他们彻底无视。对于喜欢的，他们观察研究。而对于那些拿不定主意的，就声波长久以来的经验，他们会纠缠挑衅，直到决定喜欢还是不喜欢。

双胞胎一点儿时间都没浪费。散步提上日程的第二天，声波提前规划了一条远离那个音乐存储卡摊位的路线。不管爵士有没有注意到这个安排，反正他没提出来，老老实实的走在声波身侧。这一天的散步完全符合声波的计划，顺利极了——直到迷乱“巧遇”他们。

“嗨，老大。”他欢快的招呼道，“真是太巧了。”

爵士看向声波，一脸困惑。“我们认识他吗？”

“迷乱，指挥中心，轮值中。”

“我就不能休息那么一会会吗？你们不也是？”磁带看了爵士几眼，望向声波，“再说，有轰隆在给我打掩护呢。我就是想……出来遛遛。”附送几个无辜的笑容后，他便理所当然的跟上他们，“今天天气不错？”声波咽下叹息，迷乱贴到爵士跟前，以夸张的之字形行走，迫得爵士不得不步步留心。

“我说，这是谁的主意？‘散步’这个，你的吗？”

“迷乱，向你保证。这种情况绝对不是我的主意。”爵士扯扯锁链，撇嘴，“在我不小心踩到你前，介意让开点儿不？”

“哈，好像你真能踩着我似的。你们这是要去哪儿？买吃的？”

“否定。”声波回答，“没有特定目的地。散步，有益爵士健康。”

“我早该猜到的。”迷乱哼哼，“随便啦，起码你还有点用。”

他边说朝爵士的方向投去轻蔑的眼神，后者低头看着他亲切的应道，“感谢你的赞美，小不点儿。”

“是小不点‘主人’。”

迷乱得意的回敬爵士，不再故意挡他的路，挪到声波身边。“我有消息告诉你，今天早上从地球来的急讯。汽车大师差一点儿就逮住了横炮。他们发了卫星录像过来，那场追逐战太刺激了。那个汽车人居然能突然转向然后立刻漂移向相反的方——”

“迷乱。”声波警告道，阻止磁带继续说下去。

爵士露出迷人的笑容，似乎毫不受影响。“怎么？别介意，主人。横炮出现在中亚地区，飞虎队那帮倒霉鬼奉命抓捕他——早就不是秘密了，小蓝跟我提起过。继续说吧，没关系。”

“你好像不怎么担心。”迷乱看起来有点失望，显然本想从爵士反应里找点儿乐子。

“我是不担心。”爵士轻松的说，“炮仔可不是想逮就能逮到的，连警车都不敢夸口绝不失手。飞虎队的那群家伙还是洗洗睡了吧，没机会的。”

“即使已经有两个阿富汗村落报告了他的位置？”迷乱故意问，“有没有唤起你的美好记忆呀？”

爵士笑容不减。“你在刺激我，小家伙。谢谢，不用谢。”

“我想说什么就说什么，轮不到你来指手画脚，‘奴隶’。”

“——再说了，我也不恨他们。过去的就是过去了。”

“得了吧，人类把你们卖了。”

“不，是人类的领袖出卖了我们。我早就知道让人类政府过于介入会出问题，要诱惑一个野心十足的独裁者再简单不过了。我们告诫过他，一旦威震天达到目的，是不会放过他和他的同类的。人类政府活该倒霉，但它的人民是无辜的。他们不该承受那之后的苦难。”

迷乱不解。“所以，你不在乎他们帮霸天虎抓横炮？”

“我在乎，但谈不上惊讶。这些人出生在威震天统治下的地球。”爵士叹气，“有时候真希望他们种族的寿命能长一点。上一代人类至少还经历过，懂得反抗的重要性。”

/迷乱。/声波通过内线警告磁带，/立刻停止。/

/为什么？我只是跟他聊聊天。你不也想我们多接近他吗。我正在努力熟悉新宠物。/

/你的话会激怒他。敌意，没有必要。/

/我只是提几个问题罢了。/迷乱气恼道，/我又没找他打架，也不是我把汽车人城出卖给霸天虎的。/

/失去同伴的记忆，会引发情绪反应，悲痛，难过。/

/可是他看起来还不错，咦……他人呢？/

声波一惊，匆忙向左侧看去。爵士既不在那儿也不在他背后。难道他真的——

“太慢了。”爵士的声音从侧上方传来，似乎被他们逗乐了。声波和迷乱抬头，发现爵士不知何时爬上了街道里侧的墙体。“你得更小心自己的财产，声波。万一我……就这么走丢了呢？”

“停止，下来，马上。”

“紧——张——了？”爵士拉长调子调笑道，他背过身蹦跳着倒行，动作轻巧灵活，看也不用看脚下，每一步都恰好紧挨着墙沿。“别担心，我从来不失手。”

“与此无关。命令已给出，停止，下来。”

“你是怎么办到的？”迷乱似乎被迷住了，“居然这么快就上去了？你连反重力器都没有！”

“反重力器。”爵士耸肩，“业余爱好者专用。”

“爵士。”声波逐渐失去耐心，越来越多的路人开始关注他们。

“全新的角度，声波，我还挺喜欢从这个位置看你的。”

“爵士……”

“我就是不下来。你们俩在内线里旁若无人的说我，我讨厌这样。我又不是空气。你觉得我承受不了谈论战争是如何终结的？我每天都在承受后果！别以为三言两语能把我怎么样，声波，要停止的是你。”一个利索的转身后，爵士自顾自沿着墙脊大步向前走去，声波连忙加快步伐跟上。

“下来，否则我会亲自动手。”

“吊钩提到的运动方式里恐怕不包括被你抱着飞回家吧。如果你停止那副我连一丁点儿历史都承受不起的样子，我就下来。”

声波自通风孔喷出口气。“条件，接受。”

他抬高手臂去扶爵士，但爵士没有理会，双手握住锁链置于胸前，脚下发力，半空中一个跟斗，漂亮的落到地上，几乎没有发出半点儿声响。声波能听到四周传来的惊讶和赞叹声，尤其是他的磁带。

“哇！酷毙了！你是怎么……”察觉到声波的不快，迷乱咳嗽一声，改口道，“我是说，呃……坏奴隶，不许这么干了。”

声波立刻走到爵士跟前，用力握紧他的手臂以示惩戒。“剩余的路线以这种方式继续。”

“我让你紧张了。”

“迷乱，解散。”

“好吧。”迷乱跑进人群，三两下便没了踪影，迫不及待去跟他的兄弟报告细节。声波用另一只手捏起爵士的下颚。

“保证这种莽撞行为，不会再犯。”

“不是哪儿都有墙的。”

“爵士。”声波加重力道，爵士轻呼一声。

“这种莽撞行为。”他叹了口气，“不会再犯。”

“很好。”他放开爵士的下巴，爵士摸了摸，笑道。

“可能下一次我会让你逮到我，也许吧。”

说罢，他对声波眨眨眼。

* * *

机器狗也在行动——以任性、固执的方式逐渐软化态度。那天早上声波醒来，和往常一样，在启动视觉、听觉系统前，优先级最高的共生体确认程序已经开始运行。圆锯鸟和激光鸟：距离遥远，正在执行巡查任务，即将返回。轰隆隆和迷乱：就在塔楼里，安全。机器狗：近在咫尺。声波上线光学镜，果然看到机器狗在床下趴着，系统发出平稳的轻声。

因为爵士睡在床上的关系，所以他依旧拒绝进入磁带仓，但已经能做到主动准时返回塔楼自己充电。而现在，机器狗首次和他的汽车人在同一个房间里休息。对机器狗来说，无疑是个相当大的进步。带着愉快的心情，声波摇醒爵士。

“唔唔唔……走开啦。”

声波用拇指沿着爵士的下颚移动，没几下，爵士气鼓鼓的把他拨开，“我要睡觉，别吵……”

“建议：保持安静。”声波以手指抵住爵士的嘴唇，“机器狗在床下充电。”

“你可以去叫醒他嘛。”爵士咕哝着翻身背对，把自己缩成一团，“我做了个好梦——用自己的手吃东西，你是不会明白的。”

他的后半句话用了英语，声波查阅非优先级语言档案确认“梦”的含义。资料库告诉他那是一种人类特有的现象，也即是说爵士只是在讲些没有意义的胡话，他把爵士扳回来。“张嘴。”

“瞧，我就知道。”

“张嘴。”

爵士不甚认真的抱怨了几句后照做，声波将能量粒放进去，品味爵士的嘴唇擦过指尖的触觉，等他全部咽下以后，声波起身，跨下床。

“落脚小心，机器狗就在床下。”

“当心坏猫咪，了啦。”

声波的警告事出有因——当机器狗趴在地上充电时，他习惯张开四肢包括尾巴，这使得他占据了相当大的一片区域。此外，他会对任何不小心踩到他的人发起进攻，哪怕是其他共生体们也不例外。如果爵士下床时踏错脚步，声波毫不怀疑机器狗会当场咬掉他的踝部关节。可从爵士的反应来看，他似乎没把警告当一回事。

“爵士。”

“又怎么了？”

“床下，潜在威胁。”

“是么。”

“我抱你下来。”

爵士的护目镜噌的一亮。“看在普神的份上。”

他的下个动作完全出乎声波预料——原本侧卧在床上的爵士只用一个扭身便半蹲起来，脚掌在床沿一撑，身体前倾，一手搭住声波的肩膀用作支点，微微借力，轻飘飘的越过声波落在他后方的地上——远离机器狗霸占的区域。

“真是不敢相信，声波。想想过去那几百万年，知道有多少次我得在他眼皮底下溜过去么？我对他了解的不能再了解了，包括怎么避开他的爪子。你在侮辱我，声波，百分百的侮辱。”

爵士傲慢的仰起头，故意用大摇大摆的姿势往前室走去，似乎没注意到他几秒前碰触声波的肩膀时多么自然，以及其中蕴含的信任——比声波原来的设想好得太多了，他跟上爵士，暗暗记下稍后要给机器狗一些奖励。

双胞胎还赖在沙发上，但已经醒了。

“早安！声波！”他们过于明快语气令声波脚下一顿，那两双光镜满载着热切的期盼——太亮了——除非又聋又瞎，才察觉不到其中有问题。

“自己承认。”他平静的说。

“承认？我们什么都没干！”

“没错！我们没——”

“好恶！”前方，爵士突然发出的叫喊声吸引了声波的注意力。汽车人往后一蹦，差点撞上他。“那是什么鬼东西？”

看来这就是双胞胎期待的一刻，他们毫不掩饰的笑成一团。声波看了眼地上惊到爵士的东西，咽下叹息。

“机器狗的……”他试着解释，“特殊爱好。”

也是困扰声波许久的爱好。塞伯坦的地下挤满了有移动能力但又缺乏自我意识的机械体，机器狗喜欢用它们磨练他的狩猎技术，其中机器老鼠是他的最爱。他第一次把破损的机体带回家给声波时，声波甚至感到相当满意，因为这行为意味着机器狗承认他对他的所有权和支配权，所以当时他便没有责备机器狗。

绝对是个错误。打那以后，机器狗便三不五时的把战利品带回塔楼，当做礼物献给声波。无论被教导或惩罚多少次，都死不悔改。后来，声波渐渐领悟到，每当机器狗的新礼物出现时，他唯一能做的就是——打扫干净。

“收回前言。”爵士扮个鬼脸，“我以前对机器狗还算不上全盘了解。真遗憾现在我了了。你有一群可爱的家人，声波，千真万确。我是有多幸运才能住进这地方啊。”

声波忽略他的挖苦，看向地上的机器老鼠。它已经碎成了三块，包括燃料箱的那部分残肢还在抽搐，其他两块已经没有反应了，这情况有些奇怪，各部分的传动信号回馈应该是一致的，除非——

包含燃料箱的那部分又剧烈抽动几下，在地上半竖起来，猛地一跳，残肢带着燃料箱划过半空，啪的一声击中爵士胸口，黏糊糊的能量残液四溅开来。

鸦雀无声。

爵士，自打他来到这个屋檐下后，第一次似乎完全失去了语言能力。液体沿着他的装甲蜿蜒流淌，滴落到地上。爵士愣在原地，张大嘴，惊呆了。

双胞胎笑得滚到地上，用力捶地。看来，这才是他们真正期盼的一刻。

“轰隆隆。”声波严厉的开口，“迷乱。”

/你没有证据！/

/没错！你没证据证明我们对它做了手脚故意瞄准爵士！它出了故障！这是意外！/他们继续哈哈大笑，通风孔呼呼有声。怒气在声波心底酝酿，他正准备宣布惩罚内容，忽然有什么东西嗖的一声朝轰隆隆飞去——一只黏糊糊的机器鼠爪子，正中他的前额。磁带的笑容戛然而止。“嗷！”又是嗖得一声，这次轮到迷乱痛叫。

“你们心里有数。”爵士阴沉沉的宣布，“这是战争。”

“喂，你不能——”半个脑袋连着脊柱击中轰隆隆的胸甲。

“可恶！看我的！”轰隆隆抓起脑袋冲爵士掷去。爵士向前跃起双手着地就势一滚躲开攻击闪到沙发后，趁着双胞胎探头张望的瞬间，把剩下的残肢通通奉还。双胞尖叫着又跳又笑，左右包抄发起反击。虽然爵士势孤力单，但他的速度更快也更敏捷，躲闪、跳跃，退避，连一下都没挨到。眼看着一大二小把房间变成不折不扣的战场，恶心的机器鼠残肢飞来飞去。声波僵在原地做不得声。

但即便如此，他也不打算阻止。一方面，双胞胎的快乐通过联接感染着他。上一次看到他们这么高兴是什么时候的事了？或者说，距离上一次他们有心情策划恶作剧有多久了？太久太久了。

另一方面，光爵士明朗的笑声就足以让他袖手旁观了。

前室一片混乱之际，两姐妹回来了。圆锯鸟警觉的后退，可已经太迟了，一块躯干正中她的胸口，几乎把磁带砸到地上。

/是谁！/她尖啸着喝问，/出来！/

“放松，放松！”迷乱乐不可支，“欢迎加入战场，别愣着！”

伴随他的话，又是一块残肢带着飞溅的粘液正中圆锯鸟。磁带怒吼一声朝迷乱俯冲过去。迷乱一阵怪叫拔腿就跑，爵士和轰隆隆坐享其成，手里的“炮弹”一股脑招呼过去。激光鸟小心翼翼的贴边飞上声波肩头，远离战火。欢快的鸣叫声告诉他激光鸟也被眼前的混战吸引了。

等到这场突发的小小战役终于落幕，除了声波和激光鸟以外，其他人全都满身黏糊糊的能量残液和机器鼠碎片。轰隆隆和迷乱瘫在地上大口大口喘气。爵士不必他们好太多，勉强能靠自己的力量跪坐在地上。圆锯鸟装出一副生气的样子，但声波能感觉到她的兴奋。而造成这一切的源头机器狗，还在隔壁的房间里呼呼大睡。

“必须彻底清洗。”他走到爵士跟前，伸手。轰隆隆上线光学镜，瞄他们一眼。

“是是，汽车人第一个。”

“轰隆隆和迷乱，始作俑者，考虑惩罚。”

“别啊……”

“Du borde inte（瑞：你不该惩罚他们）”爵士轻喘着用瑞典语说，“Du borde inte. De ignorerar mig inte. Är det inte det du ville?（他们没有继续无视我，不是正合你意吗？）”

“行为，无法接受。”

“Om det var sant så hade du stoppat det. Jag tror du tyckte om det. Släpp det bara. Dessutom, nu kan du skrubba rent mig och vi vet alla att du älskar det. Släpp det bara.（瑞：要真是这样，你早就阻止他们了。我觉得你很满意呢。算了吧。”他没有试图靠自己的力量起身。而是在声波惊讶的视线下，把手放进他的掌心，任由声波把他拉起来。爵士的手掌因为运动后的过热格外温暖。“再说，你又逮到机会给我擦一身泡泡了，谁不知道你最喜欢那个。算了吧。）”

“汽车人，保护磁带？”

爵士耸耸肩膀，挑起一边唇角。“Konstigare saker har hänt.（瑞：更古怪的事都发生了。）”


	9. 控制

  
爵士轻快的舞蹈，步子连成一条直线，每一脚都恰好踩中节拍。又是一天，又是散步。这次他们回到了最初穿越市场的路线，因为另一条让爵士无聊透了，他一刻都闲不下来上蹿下跳，也叫声波疲于应对——要么爬上墙，要么倒立着用手走路，还有更难以置信的——普神，他竟然爬上墙倒立着用手倒退走路。这个市场起码能分散下爵士的注意力，而且，看着他随地球音乐的节奏舞蹈，虽然行为本身有些冒失，但从视觉上来说相当赏心悦目，尤其是那种踮脚转身的动作。声波走到贩售音乐存储卡的摊位前，招呼。

“爵士。”

他的奴隶停下舞步过来。“无聊了？”

“挑出你喜欢的存储卡。”他示意，“都是你的。”

爵士护目镜上原本明亮湛蓝的光芒稍有暗淡。“为什么？”

“你喜欢音乐。目的，提高愉快度。”

“我已经不放音乐了，告诉过你的，声波，何必还往里面添新的呢？”

“拒绝，不理解。”

“不理解，不意外。”

说罢，爵士转身准备走开。声波跨上一步挡住他。“音乐，对你重要。坚持拒绝播放，不合理。”

“关你什么事？你连古典摇滚和古典乐都搞不清，我放不放音乐对你有差别？”

“音乐让你愉快，舞蹈，赏心悦目。”他以手指描绘爵士的下颚，“动作，优美，灵巧。”

“想要来段大腿舞，宝贝？”爵士用手掌轻轻拂过声波胸前的玻璃，露出甜蜜的笑容，“可惜，那个是额外收费项目。”

他绕过声波，但没走两步，就自己停了下来。

“可恶。我就没哪天能少受点罪吗。”

威震天的第二飞行小队——通常被戏称为尖头的那三个，就在不远处看着他们。声波有些懊恼，因为注意力都在爵士身上的关系，他没能提前察觉到探索者们的接近。他们有听到他和爵士的谈话吗？就算没有，他们也看到了。

挽歌第一个开口。“嗨，声波。和闹仔的二手货玩得挺愉快？”

“瞧瞧他那神气样。”喷气机上下打量爵士，露出兴趣，“真是又干净又闪亮，声波是不是每天晚上都努力把你磨得更光滑点儿呀，奴隶，有没有让你很爽？”

“你们就找不到其他人消遣了？”爵士平静的问，“这么惨？”

“我们有车辙呢。”冲锋捏起奴隶的下巴得意的向爵士展示，车辙发出痛苦的声音，爵士护目镜的光芒微微收缩。“他挺好消遣的。”

“还是只有这一个奴隶，小伙子们？出了什么事？威震天‘又’把你们忘了？每到这时候，他似乎永远记不得你们，有意思。”

探索者们纷纷拉下脸。“威震天大人的决定与你无关，奴隶。”

“显然也与你们无关。等到哪天他‘想起’你们的时候，记得告诉我一声。让我们开个派对来庆祝你们的……重要性。”

“安静。”声波把手搁到爵士的肩膀上将他拉后一步，远离喷气机捏紧的拳头。“探索者，退下。”

尽管战争已经结束，声波依然是霸天虎的情报官——最高级的官员，地位远胜绝大多数空军官员。三名探索者继续阴狠的盯着爵士，似乎恨不得当场将他撕碎。声波收紧手掌，冷冷地看着他们。

“马上。”眼见探索者犹有不甘，声波施压道。他们的机翼因为怒火颤动，但还是服了软。

“指挥中心见，声波。”冲锋丢下最后一句，“希望你还记得怎么去。”

在路人的注目下，探索者们气愤的大步离开了。爵士前倾想要碰碰车辙，可能他只是想拍打另一个汽车人的手臂表示安慰，但声波手上用力制止了他。车辙只来得及看爵士一眼，便不得不抱着成堆商品疾跑跟上他的主人们。这些货物本可以轻易放进子空间，不知道那些飞机是故意的还是没有想到。

爵士失望的垮下肩膀。“很有意思吗？放开我，我不会奔过去自找没趣的。”

声波缓缓松开，抬手想要轻拍爵士的头盔安慰，爵士闪到边上躲开他的碰触。

“威震天撒了谎。”

声波试图分析这句突然的评论所为何来，但找不到头绪。爵士还在看着探索者们与奴隶逐渐远去的背影。“解释。”

“他总是夸耀说没有处死我们这些汽车人证明他是如何宽宏大量。他在撒谎。如果有选择余地，他会让我们全都站成一列一炮解决，可惜他没有那个资本。他需要我们，不仅仅是在地球上为他生产能量，同时也作为奖赏。士兵打了胜仗以后总是想要得到奖赏的，但威震天提供不了足够的能量给他们，塞伯坦的重建更需要资源。他也不可能划分属地给手下，有红蜘蛛那种威胁在，他怎么敢？所以威震天只好把我们这些俘虏分出去。”

“这个办法确实很有效。他的高级军官和最强大的战士因为有了标示身份的特殊财产，和在铁堡炫耀的资本满足；同时又能对中立派和低阶霸天虎起到警示作用。那些还没有专属的汽车人就像是棍子上的胡萝卜，无时无刻不在他的手下眼前摇来晃去引诱他们，比如刚才那几个。一旦有人惹怒了威震天，他就可以用没收奴隶来作为惩罚。最后但同样重要的是，这个办法变相减少了能量消耗金库支出，剩下的部分自然进了某些人的腰包。真是绝妙的政治手段。对他来说最棒的一点是，绝大多数霸天虎根本察觉不到。”

探索者和他们的奴隶已经走出视线了。声波不允许自己对爵士惊人的评论露出任何反应。并不是说他没有想到过这些，但从一个奴隶口中听到这番话又是另一回事了，令他感到不安。

“红蜘蛛很清楚。”爵士随手拉住一边的灯柱转圈，继续说，“如果有哪个霸天虎第一眼就看出了里面的奥妙，绝对是尖叫鬼，而这又牵扯到了天火，他都快被逼疯了。威震天牢牢把握着塞伯坦的控制权，那些飞机嘛，没了仗打他们也就不那么要紧了，所以红蜘蛛只好步步小心。抱怨是有的，阴谋就不见得，至少我还和他们一起时是这样。

他又转过一圈，总算是看着声波了。“怎么？有眼睛有耳朵可不是我的错。”

“霸天虎的权术斗争，与你无关。”

“这话你以前也说过。可我应该已经给出了足够的理由证明确实与我有关，你的也一样。你得当心点儿，主人。有了我，等于你也进了威震天的局。我很怀疑成天躲开指挥中心是步好棋。”

“行为，并非躲避。”

“威震天也这么认为吗？”爵士靠向灯柱，表情从未有过的严肃。焦虑像一根尖针刺痛声波。“想想吧，声波，好好想一想。”

* * *

即使静坐不动，爵士依然在“舞蹈”。他的发声器低声哼唱着什么，指尖随节奏在三围棋盘上灵活的敲击移动，直到拿起一个卒子往前一放——毫无道理的单兵突入敌方腹地。

“猜猜这一步的目的是啥？享受享受绞尽脑汁的乐趣吧。”爵士坏笑，“假设你知道什么叫‘乐趣’。”

如果其他人用这种轻佻的口吻和挑衅的笑容面对声波，他或许会被触怒。但对象换成爵士，声波感觉到的却是诱惑。时间一天天过去，他越来越多的意识到爵士对自己的这种吸引力——在他发出明亮的笑声时，在他露出笑容时，或者随着音乐摇摆身体时……乐趣，如果现在让声波为这个词下定义，那就是纵容自己尽情享受眼前的诱惑。

“声波？”爵士揶揄道，“我知道你的预热时间比较长，不过护目镜的光越来越暗是个什么情况，哈罗？”

爵士已经能接受日常短暂或不经意的碰触了，如果再进一步呢？他会如何反应？或许，今天就是找到答案的最佳时机。

“双胞胎40分钟内返回。继续棋局时间不足。”

“嗯？有什么更好的提议？”

声波不做声，意味深长的看着他。爵士的笑容渐渐消失了。

“明白了……你，你确定不想下棋了？要我说，你那么聪明，再走一步时间绰绰有余。”

声波起身，向他伸手。“床还是沙发，你来选择。”

爵士似乎被这个问题吓到了，愣在椅子上发呆。声波降低音量，尽可能让声音显得温和些。

“爵士，选择。”

奴隶在发抖，但好歹握住了他的手。“沙发。”

“来。”

声波反手握住他的，牵着爵士走到房间另一头。令他安慰的是，爵士没有恐慌到试图逃跑。但他的步态变了，僵硬、机械，并且尽可能伸长手臂保持两人的距离。一在沙发坐下，声波立刻把爵士拉到膝盖上。爵士挣扎着想要下地，声波把他拽回来，迫使他背靠在自己胸前。声波能感觉到爵士的空气置换速度开始提升，火种脉动的频率也逐渐加速。

“圣、圣诞节已经到了？”刻意轻快的语气掩饰不住爵士的慌张，“说到礼物，今年我想要小马驹，还有玩具火车，不要大火车，他够——啊！”声波收起面罩，舌尖探出轻触他脖颈处的线路。爵士惊喘一声，挣扎得越发大力，但完全坐上声波大腿后，他连地面都踩不到，更不用提手腕上声波毫不放松的钳制了。

“反抗，无效。”他提醒奴隶，“别动。”

“你会失望的，声波，我尝起来——”声波继续用舌尖轻触周围的线路，爵士又咽下一记喘息，“糟糕透了”

“评论，不准确，非常……”声波关闭护目镜，贴近他的脖子磨蹭，沿着缆线舔咬。电流的嘶嘶声在房间内蔓延开，爵士比最优品质的能量更美味。热意在声波的电路中蒸腾，火种渐渐跟上另一人急促的节拍脉动。

“别、别这样，声波。别、啊哈！你没必要费这个心思！”

“快感，不合意？”

“不要你给的！不要霸天虎给的！”声波耐心的松开一只手，抚摸爵士的身侧，按压找到的传感节点。爵士差点跳起来，发生器里传出压抑的细声。或许是压抑怒火，但也可能是压抑欲望，声波要找到答案。他用手指理出连接节点的传感线路，夹在指腹间上下移动，强烈的刺激令的爵士骑在声波的腿上无助的扭动，但他还没有死心，转而用脚后跟袭击声波的小腿。起初声波没有介意，但渐渐的力道越来越大。

“停止。”

“放开我！”

“拒绝。爵士，我的。命令，原地不动，接受快感。”

“不！我不接受，更不想要你！”

“你会的。记住：爵士，俘虏、奴隶。声波耐心，结果是必然的。”他含住另一跟线缆，放纵自己继续品尝爵士的味道，刻意放慢速度，从下颚沿着线缆越过项圈，直舔到没入胸甲的位置。爵士怒叫起来，发疯似的踢腿。

“永远都不可能！”他的内部风扇全部满速运转，已经略微发烫的身体紧贴着声波的胸甲，感觉好的不可思议，但那两条不安分的腿多少有些煞风景，声波略微思索，想起刚驯养机器狗那阵，一个对磁带非常有效的策略。

“反抗，延长时间。接受、服从，更快结束。”

爵士又踢一脚。声波蹙额，咬住他的脖子以示惩罚。

“延长五分钟。反抗，继续？”

像是为了证明什么，爵士继续猛踢他的小腿。声波加重唇齿间的力道，“延长十分钟。反抗，继续？”

“算盘打得不错。”爵士怒哼，“不过那两个小鬼快到家了吧。而且还有工作呢，为了骚扰我的脖子你就不干活了？”

“如有必要。”声波向他保证，“想要观众？轰隆隆和迷乱可以留在房里直到结束。”

这一次他的话似乎终于戳到要害，爵士一颤，停止了反抗。

声波满意的拥紧爵士，继续探索脖颈处的线路，一手饶到他胸前。爵士的装甲收得紧紧的。

“放松，接受。”

“我说过。”爵士轻声说，“‘你能逼我做许多事，但没法让我喜欢。’”

作为回应，声波抚摸他胸前的车灯，爵士的空气置换瞬间失速，不得不张开嘴用力吸气。敏感点，声波记下，在另一边如法炮制，爵士的发声器里果然传出更多细碎的声音。声波稍稍调整位置，用唇舌舔舐另一侧的脖子，手上继续爱抚车灯玻璃。爵士的通气孔全部张开，以狂暴的速率置换空气。声波自己的情况也没有好到哪儿去，热度继续高涨。

爵士一定也感觉到了，他大口大口的呼气，火种脉动的节奏几近狂乱。声波继续向下，手指沿躯干来到胯部装甲的凹槽，摩挲那里精密的线路。爵士剧烈的颤抖，反射性弓起腰背，再也掩盖不住呻吟。再一次，他开始抗拒，徒劳的拖着无力的四肢蠕动，想要拉开距离，声波收紧箍在他腰上的手臂，过了一会爵士似乎终于认命了。

电流在爵士暴露的管线和声波的舌头与之间舞动。快感不断积蓄，热意在电路中流窜，一浪高过一浪，渴望释放要求释放——释放在爵士的内部——简直垂手可得，声波现在就能把他压进沙发的靠垫，侵入已经逐渐松懈开的装甲，占有他。

但不。他艰难的控制住冲动。爵士属于声波，声波从不伤害自己的所有物。有一天，爵士会主动为他张开腿的，那是必然的结果，爵士属于他。

十分钟，不多不少。声波勉强抽手，合起面罩。“结束。”他宣布道，“爵士，允许下地。”

爵士坐起，但没有迫不及待的跳下地，他继续坐在他腿上，缩着肩背。从声波的角度，只能看到他的双手抵在膝盖上，不断握紧、张开、握紧、张开……

“爵士，允许——”

“嘘。我在想问题。”

什么？过于跳脱的话让声波一时失了反应，就这当口，爵士终于动了，但不是跳下他的腿，反而往后一靠，背部整个压上声波的胸甲。他甚至调整了下位置，侧头，嘴唇几乎碰上声波左侧的音频接收器。

“没错。”他耳语道，“我已经想了很久但始终找不到答案，所以我决定直接问你。声波。主人。你想要什么？”

“屈服。”声波回答，爵士反常表现让他既惊讶又不安，“顺从。”

“不对。在我来之前，这房子里的每个人都能给你这两样东西。从我这里，你想得到什么？”爵士居然主动托住他的下巴，不让他偏头避开喷在接收器上的吐息？“那天晚上，你是为了我才加入牌局的，我能从你的视线里看出来。我向普神祈祷，希望自己料错了，可惜运气不佳。你明明可以直截了当赢了闹翻天，却故意给他设局，一步步逼他陷进去，输光所有赌本，只剩下我。我想警告他，可惜那笨蛋压根不会理睬。你当时说‘不满意’，那不是真话，至少对你来说不是。你想要我。为什么？在隔了那么久以后，突然就想要汽车人爵士替你暖床了？”

沉默。

爵士贴得更近了，嘴唇堪堪碰上他的接收器。

“说到这个，你有无数个机会可以直接强暴我，但你没有。不管你到底要什么，看来不光光是对接那么简单。你到底想要什么？这是笑话吗还是骗局？我是你的宫廷小丑？在这座自我流放的孤塔里供你消遣的小玩意？你又为什么要把自己‘锁’在这儿刻意与世隔绝？为什么你要我来填补你的空虚？你想要什么？‘你究竟想要什么？’”

“够了。”声波终于找回声音，“闭嘴。”

“告诉我真相，声波。告诉我你究竟想要什么。”

“住嘴！”

声波大力挥手，爵士重心不稳从他腿上翻了下去。他就地一滚，动作流畅的起身面对声波，蓝色的护目镜里有决心、迫力、和某种危险的算计，唯独没有顺服。冰蓝色的光芒压向兀自坐在沙发上的声波，声波沉默相对。

就在这时，双胞胎回来了。如果他们没有及时回来，事态将如何发展？声波想过，但他永远没有机会知道答案了。爵士收起咄咄逼人的态度，退后一步。

“我想，这次是平手。”黑暗的笑容掠过，“期待下一局吧。‘主人’。”

* * *

“老大？”

“你还好吗？”

资料一上传完毕，双胞胎立刻关心的发问。

“良好。担心，没有必要。”

“感觉你在隐瞒什么。”

“没错，好像有点太沉默了。”

声波继续熟练的操作控制台，看起来并不为他们的话所动。由于机型的关系，要维持冷静的表象对他来说轻而易举。但表象迷惑不了共生体，要在他们面前完全掩盖住混乱的心绪是不可能的，尤其是在声波心乱如麻的现状下。双胞胎看着他同时倾斜脑袋，这个小动作让他紧绷的情绪微微一松。

“出了什么事？”

“和爵士有关？”

“好事还是坏事？”

双胞胎边问边瞄他小腿装甲新添的刮痕。矮小的磁带们从完全不同的角度观察世界，相比大型机他们更容易看到细节，至此，声波无法继续强调一切正常，只好简单的告诉他们：“平手。”

双胞胎困惑的反问：“平手？”

“是的。解散。”

双胞胎没动，继续大眼瞪小眼，困惑中带上了几分不安。声波强迫自己把注意力集中在那些愉快的回忆上，爵士抚摸激光鸟，大笑着和他的共生体们把机械鼠仍得满屋子都是，还有他在声波亲吻他的脖子时发出声音。他压力逐渐减轻，声波的情绪开始回温。

“好吧……”

“那我们先出去啦。”通过联接感受到他的情绪变动，双胞胎松了口气，乖乖离开控制室。门关上后，房间又安静下来，只剩下他独自坐在控制台后。通过刚才的回忆，声波确实感到放松不少，别去理睬爵士说的话，他提醒自己，爵士一定是被吓到了，所以才口不择言想要反击，不管他如何嘴硬，如何拒绝承认事实，当他被声波抱在腿上亲吻脖颈时，他的呻吟确实是因为快感无误；爵士一定十分惊慌，因为他的主人能轻易挑起他的欲望。如果爵士因为这个害怕，那么声波赢定了，爵士早晚会输掉他的游戏。就是这样，没错。

再三这么向自己保证后，声波在控制室坐足了6小时，整理数据、将异常信号归类，起草要提交给威震天的日报。等工作完成时，他已经想好了见到爵士后要怎么继续施压。摆出主人的威仪，用不容质疑的语气命令爵士为他的腿部装甲上蜡。他要让爵士跪在跟前完成所有的护理工作，如果他拒绝接受则将受到惩罚——在轰隆隆和迷乱的见证下——这样应该足够提醒爵士他在这个家里的位置。

门向一侧滑开。双胞胎果然已经沉迷在电玩游戏里了，爵士坐在他的角落，研究拼字板。听到门打开的声音，他抬起头，扬起一个几乎能照亮整个铁堡的明媚笑容。

“爵士。”

“什么事，‘吾爱’？”

声波的空气交换骤然静止。轰隆隆噗的一下把满口能量液兜头兜脑喷到迷乱脸上，后者急叫一通，和他的兄弟一起震惊的看向爵士。爵士则继续用迷人而又无辜的灿烂笑容迎向他们。

“什……”轰隆隆惊疑的问，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我的主人在叫我，我只是想知道为什么。我可不像他能读到别人的想法。”

现在，双胞胎震惊的目光全都转向了声波，急于知道他的反应。他们一别过头，爵士无害的笑容立刻变得狡猾起来，竖起手掌，曲下拇指，张扬得冲着声波摇晃，用唇形无声的宣布：“爵士，4分。”

声波捏起拳头，但很快就命令自己放开。

“爵士，去取上光蜡。”他的声音也控制的不错，几乎听不出动摇，“我的腿部装甲。”

“马上，‘吾爱’。我觉得用点儿特级硬蜡会比光用高光的好点儿，你说呢？我们得快点把这些难看的刮痕弄掉。”爵士愉快的应道，仿佛这是件再寻常不过的事。他很快就取来了所有需要的工具，主动跪到沙发边。声波机械的抬腿走过去坐下。双胞胎的游戏人物已经被一大堆僵尸踩死了，但他们只是用不敢相信的眼神看着声波和爵士的一来一往。

/轰隆隆，迷乱/

/知道知道，继续游戏。/

他们转向控制台重新开始游戏，时不时朝沙发的方向窥视。爵士似乎浑不在意，专心致志的给声波上蜡，等快要接近膝盖的时候，声波倾身抓住他的下颚。

“还没完。”

“完了我才奇怪呢。”

* * *

那天晚上，声波几乎是把爵士摔上床的，他抓握对方手腕的力量之大，足以令爵士畏缩。

“出了什么事，亲爱的？”

“解释。”

“解释什么？喔，是说我对你的小小爱称。怎么了，声波？让你……心烦意乱了？”爵士抬头，要不是声波后仰够快，他们的额头已经碰到一起了。“只是个称呼罢了。让你不安了？”

声波避开问题，不打算承认这个事实。他继续要求道：“解释。”

“好吧，因为你坚持不坦白到底想从我这儿得到什么，我只好自己猜测了一下。做情人似乎是个不错的选项，你说呢？”

“态度，不诚恳。”

“哇哦，传言是真的，你真聪明。”

声波瞬间加大的力量几乎扭曲爵士的手腕。爵士死死咬紧牙关，咽下痛楚的呻吟。

“声波，主人。爵士，我的。尊敬我。”

“所以答案是‘是’咯。”爵士弓起身贴住声波，“如果我让你不安了，亲爱的，你知道要怎么惩罚我。啊，等等，不行，你拒绝直接跳到最后一步。这么看来，我俩都困在僵局里了。”

声波从通风孔中长出一口气。良久，他说：“爵士，有时……非常难以相处。”

“你到现在才明白？或许你根本没那么聪明。闹翻天最清楚了。”

“闹翻天，次级。声波，更优秀。”注意到自己还紧握着爵士的手腕，他缓缓松开。“暴力，没有必要。考虑其他惩罚。”

“比如？”

“你会知道的。还有——”他前倾身体，凑近爵士的脸，“对接，不是惩罚手段。”

在这么近的距离下，他能感觉到爵士的吐息吹拂在脸上，声波收起面罩，没有错过爵士立刻僵硬和火种脉动加速的反应。爵士害怕声波会吻他，不过他没有转头或试图挣扎，也没有下线护目镜。他一动不动，只是等着。

声波略微低头，前额抵住爵士的，他可以现在就品尝这双唇的味道，但此时此刻，体味爵士的惊慌与恐惧就足够了。

“爵士，没有控制权。记住这点。”

“你我都没有。”爵士轻道，“已经失控了，不是吗？”


	10. 真相

“红蜘蛛踢了我。”

沉默。声波没有从棋盘抬头，继续思索下一步该如何落子。在他对面，爵士看看房门又回过来看看他，带着疑问稍稍倾斜脑袋。迷乱气冲冲的走进来，每一步都故意发出哐啷哐啷的巨大声响。

“红蜘蛛踢了我！”

声波朝他的方向侧头。“音频接收器功能正常。重复，没有必要。”

“你可真够有同情心的。这个小组里你‘最爱的’、最优秀的、才华横溢的成员，被架只会横冲直撞的小飞机伤了，你居然懒得放下三维棋表达下关注。真对不起打搅您啦！”

迷乱冷不防发动推进器，唰一声冲到桌子边跃上声波膝头，夸张的大声呻吟。要不是亲眼所见，准会以为他受了重伤。事实上迷乱的装甲上几乎连刮痕都找不到。爵士有些发怔。

“你很镇静嘛。”

“苦恼，没有必要。”

一小时前，声波隐约感觉到过联接另一头微弱的痛楚，但他没有表现出任何愤怒的情绪，只是适当的传达关心。现在迷乱安全到了家，小磁带此刻唯一需要的就是他的注意力。声波放低左手，温和的抚摸他的脑袋。

“我什么都没干！就说了几句从威震天的脚下爬走喘口气啦，等到寂寞的时候再爬回去啦巴拉巴拉，结果他就踢了我！直接照着墙！就像是、像是……地球上的什么来着，对了踢足球，那个炉渣。”迷乱气恼的凑向声波的手，享受主人的抚摸与安慰。爵士注视他们的互动，紧闭着嘴。

“我家老大同情我了么？不。他更在乎某个蠢游戏。我兄弟同情我了么？不。轰隆隆早不知道跑哪去了，丢下我一个而且不回内线。有没有人同情一下我迷乱？我打赌你会的，爵士。你很清楚被那飞机踢起来是什么滋味，对吧？”

护目镜的光芒微微摇摆。“没错，迷乱，都一样。我能体会你的痛。”

迷乱发出嘲讽的声音，但他没继续刺激爵士，调整下姿势在声波的膝盖上坐的更稳一些。“对我这种尺寸的霸天虎来说，世界太残酷了。”

“然而你坚忍的殉道精神将鼓舞一代又一代。”

“闭嘴，奴隶。”

“Je suis surpris, quoique.（法：真令人惊讶）”爵士以解密拼字板的表情探究声波，“（法）虽然他没有真的受伤，但我以为你会对红蜘蛛的脑袋做点什么，为小鬼讨回一笔。我有点失望呢，传说中的无敌精神攻击哪儿去了？”

“停下，我讨厌你说鸟语。”迷乱抱怨道。

“损伤程度，微小。报复，浪费时间、精力、资源。磁带与探索者的冲突发生频率极高。”

爵士笑道：“也就是说，如果每次都插手，你就啥也干不了了？？”

“是的。”

“我还在呢……”迷乱在声波掌下怒视爵士。爵士低头，视线回到声波轻拍迷乱的动作。

“（法）也可能没那么简单。或许你是不想让其他霸天虎知道你有多在乎他们——那会让他们变成更重要，也可能是更‘脆弱’的攻击目标。”

声波手下一顿。虽然立刻恢复了常态，但爵士已经看到了。他向前倾身，笑容里带着不容错辨的得意。“（法）老好人，抓住你了。”

“停停停停！你在塞伯坦，说塞伯坦人能听懂的话！”迷乱从声波的膝盖上跳起大声抗议。

“对不起，小不点主人。”爵士靠回椅背，笑意不减。“如果换我踢了迷乱你会怎么做？”

“你最好别想，奴隶。”

“适当的惩罚。”声波平静的回答，“你不会。”

“如果红蜘蛛踢了我？”

声波又是一顿。“爵士，我的。他不会。”

“万一——”

“痛苦。”

爵士护目镜光芒因回答摇曳，声波无法确定那是由诧异还是忧虑造成的。膝盖上迷乱不安的动了动。当那两个字从声波的发生器里吐出时，他的语调远远要比原本打算表露的更狠毒。幸好这时候门又开了，轰隆隆大摇大摆走进来。

“我回来啦！”

“终于！”迷乱大喊，怒气冲冲的瞪他，“你他渣的去哪儿了？连你兄弟被红蜘蛛踢了都不在乎？等我到了家想要兄弟的肩膀靠一靠时你人呢。你个炉渣。”

“闭嘴贱人。”轰隆隆环顾房间，一副沾沾自喜样，“我刚好有更重要的事办。”

“什么事能比你的双胞胎、你的同火种兄弟、跟你一起下流水线、救过你无数次的我更重要？”

“比如……这个？”轰隆隆用夸张的动作从子空间取出一块存储卡，看起来和其他的存储卡没什么区别。迷乱张大嘴。

“这是……”

“没错。”

“你是怎么……”

“我自有门道，或许应该说飞虎队？有人类向他们的霸天虎主人敬献了预览版的——”

“《谍影重重》！第20部！”

“一点儿不错。”轰隆隆装模作样的给存储卡弹掉并不存在的灰尘，“看来你也听说过这片子？”

“混蛋！”迷乱跳下声波的膝盖扑过去。“你居然瞒着我？你为什么瞒着我？”

“想制造点小惊喜嘛。难道有比这更让你振作的方法吗？还记得谁是红蜘蛛不？”

“红蜘蛛是谁？”

轰隆隆昂首挺胸。“那我是谁呀？”

“你，轰隆隆，天才，真天才，天才中的天才。”他们叽叽咕咕笑闹了一阵，开心的看向声波。“你会陪我们一起看的对吧？”

“我们好久没一起做点什么了。”

“拜托？”

“拜——托——了？”

“子女闹翻天啊。”爵士隔着棋盘对他说，“投降吧。”

声波忍下叹气的冲动。在他看来电影这种人类娱乐方式既荒谬又可笑，不仅毫无逻辑可言对其人类本身也是不恰当的。这样一个脆弱的、寿命短暂到叫人难以置信的种族，居然对欣赏自己种族的死亡表现得那么热衷。而且不仅仅是一击必杀的死亡方式，他们似乎格外喜欢各种稀奇古怪的死法。偏偏迷乱和轰隆隆热爱人类电影。尽管铁堡市场上的必需品渐渐多了起来，但劫后余生的星球没有足够的资源发展她自身的文化。电玩游戏、电影、音乐等等进口自地球的商品，已经成了部分塞伯坦人的生活中占据了不可或缺的地位——或许说大部分更确切。两个磁带还在那儿期待的看着他。

“同意。”

“耶！”

“先上传数据。”

“别啊……”

“等会再传行吗？求你？”

“威震天才不关心是今晚的数据还是明早的数据呢。”

“先看电影的话激光鸟和圆锯鸟也能在出去前看完。”

“机器狗也在吧？我们大家一起看电影。”

“求你了？”

看在普神的份上，声波从通风口呼气。双胞胎明明知道工作优先，可现在他们的心思全在电影上，就算勉强他们上传，也可能因此偷工减料，造成数据不完整。不过“大家一起”的主意确实相当吸引人。自从他们……死后……声波和共生体们就再也没聚集到一起，共同做些令人愉快的事了。再说，人类电影通常只持续二到三小时。

“接受。”他回道，“先电影。”

双胞胎欢呼一声分头行动。轰隆隆冲向控制台操作，迷乱跑进声波的房间叫醒还在充电的机器狗。机器狗对人类娱乐的看法与声波相差无几，不过双胞胎的快乐感染了他，没一会就勉勉强强跟着他的小兄弟走了出来。声波打开磁带舱放出激光鸟和圆锯鸟。激光鸟和双胞胎一样喜欢看电影，但更偏爱动物题材。至于她的姐妹，尽管不喜欢但永远也不会口头承认。她们一起停落在沙发靠背上，机器狗盘在声波脚边继续打盹，迷乱坐到声波右侧靠着他，一起等待轰隆隆搞定控制台。他的磁带们都在了，但声波总觉得缺了点儿什么。没错，是爵士。从双胞胎忙活起来开始，他就悄悄的缩进了那个不起眼的房间角落。

“爵士，过来。”

爵士贴着墙，似乎很不希望被注意到。“我在这里就成了，谢谢。”

“爵士，过来。”

“没关系，我还有新的拼字板——”

“快过去吧，爵士。”轰隆隆接入控制台的音响系统，开到最大的音量插嘴，“你再争下去他就要不开心了。今天所有人都要一起看电影。”

过大的音量震得声波不得不重启音频接收器，从爵士的反应来看他也一样。爵士惊讶的看着轰隆隆，嘴唇微微分开。

“是，先生。”他让步道。房间里的照明暗下，爵士慢吞吞的挪向沙发，显得不太确定，毫无疑问想起了不久前在上面发生的事，他犹豫着在沙发另一头坐下，但声波立刻抓住爵士的手腕把他拖过来，靠在自己左侧。爵士果然开始挣扎，声波暗中使力，就在这时控制台的大屏幕亮了，轰隆隆跑过来，一下蹦上声波的膝盖。

理论上爵士应该明白声波不可能挑这个时候做什么，但他依然全身紧绷。声波放开手腕改握住手掌，用拇指摩挲掌心安抚，并试着让爵士把头靠在自己肩上。爵士抵抗了一阵，大约十来分钟后似乎也意识到没有其他选择，逐渐松懈下来。等电影演到第七个人类死亡时，声波感觉他的最后一丝紧张也消失了。爵士靠上他的肩头，不再动弹。

“得分。”声波低声说，“声波，6分。”

“我觉得这分应该归双胞胎。”爵士接上。

“安静。”磁带们同时抱怨道。

那之后无人开口。声波从没有这么喜欢过电影。

* * *

声波的脚步声在大厅回荡，爵士跟着，步履轻盈，每两步刚好合上他的一步。一路走来见到的霸天虎并不多，偶尔路过一两个，照旧或明或暗打量声波，仿佛从没见过他们的情报官似的。无礼的视线不全是冲着他的，但作为另个焦点，爵士显得浑不在意，一点儿没被打搅到谈兴。

“……他们一定为了你的大驾光临打扫过了，从没见过这里这么干净。也可能是我记错了，瞧瞧我们有多久没来了。不过还是那句话，改变总是好的。你告诉过别人今天会来吗？还是准备让大家吃惊下？震荡波会挺伤脑筋的，他一直想当威震天唯一的‘零污点’官员。还有红蜘蛛，我们都知道他有多喜欢你，一会他看到你时的表情太值得期待了。告诉他你只是想呼吸下新鲜空气……于是决定来这儿看看。他会当机的！不用我提醒你别提来这儿的真正原因吧。”

爵士用手肘顶顶他咧嘴笑了，声波继续保持沉默。“不肯承认亲爱的？我了我了，不能承认奴隶的话是对的，真酷啊。反正你知我知我们也在这儿了。”

声波不做声。他不想来这儿，千真万确。但声波意识到了出现在指挥中心的必要性。尽管对迷乱和红蜘蛛的事轻描淡写，迷乱也确实没有受伤，然而红蜘蛛居然敢在心情不快时，不顾时间地点直接攻击他的磁带，这背后隐藏的讯息令声波介怀。过去红蜘蛛对待他们的态度要谨慎的多，那时他更倾向于和声波保持距离，大家井水不犯河水。这才是他来这儿的主要原因，声波提醒自己，不光是为了爵士那番不详的话。不论声波怎么不情愿，更频繁的出入指挥中心是绝对必要的。时局瞬息万变，这个当口有太多事情正处于成败关头。

“……比上次久吗？虽然不能聊天，我还是想尽可能和小感还有小蓝他们多待会，要知道以前我们总在一起，在你赢了闹——等等，这是去哪儿？这条路不是去指挥室的。”

声波一言不发，领头拐进高级官员办公区，停在自己的办公室门口。由于习惯在家工作，声波从没用过这个房间，反倒是迷乱和轰隆隆时而在轮值间隙来待一会。输入密码后大门向一侧滑开，声波推着爵士走进去。

“你的办公室？看起来不常用。我们来这儿做什么？”

“独处。”

爵士显出困惑。“独处？你在家里也成。”

“不是我，是你。你留在这里。”

眼睁睁看着兴奋的笑容瞬时在爵士脸上褪去并不好过，但声波心意已决。

“什么？”

“你留在这里。”声波重复，“单独一人，不见其他奴隶。”

“什——不，不！你不能这么做，带我去指挥室！”

爵士边叫边试图从他身边挤过去，声波一手按住他的胸口，把人压到控制台上。“爵士，奴隶，无权下达命令，留在这里。”

“为了什么？”

“与威震天的互动。”

“我不会再犯了，保证。这次不管他说什么——”

“独处，也作为惩罚。”

“惩罚什么？”

“先前不恰当的言行。”声波冷淡的告诉他，“我警告过你。”

爵士震惊的瞪着他。“就为了个称呼你不让我见朋友？太过分了！这不公平！”

“声波，主人。我决定何谓公平。”

爵士突然发力将他推开一步往门口冲去，声波拽住他的胳膊把人摔回控制台。“放开我！放开我，你不能这么做，我必须见见他们！我要知道他们还好不好。蓝霹雳，他每天都和个‘怪物’在一起，我必须，还有小感……”他在声波的压制下拼命挣扎，恐慌导致通风孔全部打开满速运转，“以前至少还能时常见到他们，自从你出现以后就再也没有机会了！谁都见不到！放开我！”

“拒绝。惩罚，必要。”

爵士不依不挠的挣扎怒吼，声波解开他的一个镣铐，拷到下方的桌腿上。尽管不想承认，但当爵士的发生器因为过度喊叫变得嘶哑甚至出现杂音时，声波确实感到心痛不已。他不希望爵士难过，但是爵士必须为不当的言行接受惩罚，并学得教训。对声波的磁带来说，禁止出行是最司空见惯的惩罚方式，“不许外出”这句话对他们来说早就见惯不怪了。可对于爵士，类似的话所能造成的影响将不啻于捅进火种的尖刀。

声波退后两步，爵士愤怒的扯动连接项圈和桌腿的锁链。“敢把我留在这儿的话，向普神发誓，我会让你后悔的。”

“如何？”

“我……我要用最大的嗓门唱《小小世界》！”

“房间具备隔音设施。”

爵士怒道：“总有办法的。”

“无实质的威胁没有意义。4小时后返回喂食。”

“操你的。”

声波冷静的看着他，重申：“爵士，我的。记住这点。”他转身走出房间，大门在背后滑上，也阻断了爵士痛苦的呼喊声。

* * *

“……区区一个汽车人！”声波刚踏进指挥室，就听到威震天的吼叫声，“就那么一个！我们消灭、奴役了他们的整个军队！现在你居然抓不到一个落单的战士，他连稳定的能量供应和落脚点都没有！”

汽车大师的影像垂头耸肩，满身挫败与忿恨。“我的陛下，阿富汗的路况非常——”

“我不关心什么路况不路况的。”威震天打断他，“他跟你一样是地面单位，别用‘路况’来为你的无能辩护。”

“哪里到处都是地下洞穴，可供藏身的地方太多了，岩石隧道甚至长达数英里。我找了每条路，没放过任何人类提供的线索，但他总是能先我一步逃走。在岩石上也很难找到轮胎留下的痕迹。”

“他总得停下来充电。我的建议是趁那时候行动，因为你在其他时间拿他毫无办法！”怒吼出最后一个字，威震天猛力捶向控制台按键结束通讯，巨响声吓得轰隆隆从椅子上跳了起来。

“蠢货。”威震天咆哮，“全是蠢货。”

红蜘蛛抱手冷笑。“大人。”震荡波的语气波澜不惊，看不出是否对威震天的咒骂不满。“还有能源分配问题需要决定。有人反映目前的供给无法满足重要制造项目的需求。”

“永远不够是吗？光让塞伯坦起死回生显然满足不了某些忘恩负义的鼠辈。”

“请您息怒。”震荡波边说边打开数个工厂及运行项目的三维图，向威震天说明需要的能源数额。这时轰隆隆注意到了声波，惊讶从他的脸上与联接同时反应出来。

/老大，你怎么来了？/

/声波，霸天虎高级官员，领导通讯与监视部门。指挥室，出席不恰当？/

/当我没问。/轰隆隆坐回椅子，本能的向房间角落也即是汽车人奴隶等候主人召唤的地方张望。与刚走进房间时一样，声波再次察觉到了来自蓝霹雳的视线。意识到爵士确实没有跟来，奴隶露出绝望的表情。

/你的跟班呢？/

/办公室。/

/为什么……？/

声波不予回答。轰隆隆把自己往椅子里埋了埋。/好嘛，不管我的事，随便啦。/

/迷乱，指挥中心轮值中。为何是你在这里？/

磁带耸耸肩。/他想休息会儿。再说看威震天对着汽车大师发飙还蛮有趣，退一百步讲他真是个大混球。/

“声波？”震荡波第二个发现他的到来。声波抬眼，接收到其余三人惊讶的视线。“真是……意外。”

“我联系过你？”威震天奇怪的问。

* * *

声波向他致意。“否定。今天，希望出席会议。”

红蜘蛛眯起光镜若有所思。威震天耸耸肩，并不在意他的突然出现。“也好，既然你来了我也想听听你的意见。”

“是，威震天大人。”

没过太久，大约三小时，会议演变成了威震天和红蜘蛛的互相尖叫怒吼。一开始，震荡波展示了一份条目详细的能源供应分配方案，方案偏重于优先满足重要工厂的维修和再利用。也即意味着进一步紧缩公众能源配给额度。震荡波声称调整对塞伯坦的长远建设意义重大，但红蜘蛛尖声指控他只是想从中捞一笔油水。一旦新方案实行，只有中立派中比较富裕的那些，才可能通过支付高昂的回扣来获得足够能源，精英主义明显违背了霸天虎发动战争的最初目的。接着震荡波驳斥红蜘蛛关于重建科学院的提案，声称其同样是精英主义的产物，红蜘蛛的提案仅仅是为了霸占能源供应。两人均向威震天坚称自己的提案对星球未来的发展必不可少，争论最终导致威震天失去耐心，厉声要求他们拿出证据证明各自提案的必要性。

震荡波就和过去每次一样开始滔滔不绝，解释由于人手不足，导致许多重要工厂设施无法及时修复投入生产。尽管挖地虎和他们的奴隶日夜工作，但进度依然远远落后计划。他的重建小队需要更多能源和更多大型设备——

红蜘蛛打断他的演讲，坚称没有相当的科学技术支持，重复的机械化工厂与设施没有意义。强调无数重要的科研计划在战争期间被迫中断，许多珍贵的资料及成果亦以被毁。目前整个星球的科技水平已经远远落后于盲目重建的生产业——

等等等等诸如此类。声波耐心的听着，星球的基础建设和科技发展都不在他的职责范围内，对这两个领域他没有太多可供参考的建议，因此只在被点名时尽可能简短的发表见解。在被震荡波和红蜘蛛轮番“轰炸”后，威震天似乎也更乐见他的长话短说。

“建议。”在另两人的争锋相对告一段落后，他说，“评估目前已获得的成绩，根据评估结果分配能源。”

“那我怎么办？”红蜘蛛抢在威震天之前质问，“变戏法吗？我必须先有设备、能源和研究环境才能拿出科研成果！连必须的能源都没有，你凭什么期望我能拿出提高能源生产的技术！”

“有人提过‘期望’了吗，红蜘蛛？”威震天阴沉的说，“要么给我成果要么我就另找他人。别来跟我抱怨什么资源。我把最好的汽车人科学家给了你，好好利用他。让我看到你的价值，交一份重铸魔力神球钥匙的计划书，你就能得到所有想要的能源了。”

“魔力神球？就这样？”红蜘蛛傲慢的偏头，“要不要再附送个把宇宙尘埃变成黄金的方程式呀？如果你真想看到那样成果，我需要两个科学家——”

“再敢说下去别怪我不客气。”威震天捏起拳头警告道，“满足我的要求，红蜘蛛，可能有一天我会准许你……我不知道，或许是见他一面。在那之前，我劝你多关注一下你主人的需要，而不是那个可怜的汽车人。”

红蜘蛛的光学镜骤亮，但最终他只是不甘的低下头。“是，威震天大人。”

声波不由自主的紧绷，威震天以天火要挟红蜘蛛的手段一如爵士那天在市场中暗示的……一阵紧张感通过联接从迷乱那头传来，但就像出现时的毫无预兆，那感觉突兀的被截断了，也即是说迷乱想要隐瞒什么。就声波长久以来的经验，这种情况通常意味着麻烦。他立刻单向接通磁带，但对方毫无反应。他又通过联接向轰隆隆确认，只得到一片茫然。

“声波？”

他收敛心神抬头，发现威震天正看着自己。“你说呢？”

“……同意。”

“难以置信。”红蜘蛛不满道，“挖地虎有4个奴隶了。”

“医师不能算。”震荡波不紧不慢的向威震天解释，“他在吊钩手下有自己的职务，他们两个都很忙。铲土机告诉我再添一个奴隶能大大加快手头项目的进度。”

“他要哪个？”威震天无视红蜘蛛的冷哼声问道。声波一边留心他们的对话，一边继续通过联接探寻迷乱的情况，可联接另一头一道壁障挡住了他。迷路到底在干什么？

“吊车和滑车目前都在执行铲土机分派的工作，那个能使用磁力的迷你金刚很有用，但铲土机还需要一个能胜任重体力劳动的奴隶。”

“给他个机器恐龙。”红蜘蛛讽刺，“正合适。”

“只要你牵得住狗链。”威整天怒道。

震荡波拦在红蜘蛛回嘴前说：“我提议大汉。他的抓举与投掷力量足以胜任。”

“从地球的矿井抽走一个身强体壮的奴隶，反而能提高能源产量了？”红蜘蛛尖锐的指出。

“只是暂时的，大人，只是暂时借用。”

“那些丑陋可憎的迷你简直是我们种族的耻辱。”威震天摸着下巴沉思，“我还记得他，好吧，就他了。震荡波，我给你三周时间。如果拿不出让我满意的东西，他就得回地球去。”

“您不会失望的。”震荡波鞠躬，红蜘蛛又是冷哼数声。

“我听够你们的话了。”声波警惕的注意到他话语中的不耐与暗示，“我需要先放松一下。奴隶！”

远处蓝霹雳急促的脚步声应声而起，一路跌跌撞撞往房间中央跑来。幸好爵士的喂食时间就快到了，还能顺便确认迷乱的情况以防万一，声波起身准备离开。

他才走了一步，就被拦住了。

“声波，你今天的出席对我们是件幸事。”震荡波说，“感谢你大力支持我的提案。”

“感谢，没有必要。”

“希望在将来的工作中依然能得到你的鼎立支持。”

这可不是现在声波乐意继续的话题，他立刻通过联接暗示轰隆隆。

“老大。”磁带机敏的大声说，“我能跟你商量点事不？监控头的安装位置问题。”

“请原谅，震荡波指挥官。”声波向震荡波点点头，领着磁带向外走去。

/轰隆隆，迷乱的情况。/

/别问我，我什么都不知道！/

声波盯了他一会，但确实感觉不到什么。这让他更加奇怪，当双胞胎密谋恶作剧的时候，他们会故意让另一个不知道细节，以便在被声波质询时更好的推诿。声波在面罩后叹了口气，忍不住怀念起他宁静的塔楼，还有安分的坐在桌子后等待自己继续棋局的爵士。

/啊哦。/轰隆隆抱怨一声，驱散走他短暂的幻想，这时他们已经离开指挥室和前厅拐进一侧的走廊，红蜘蛛三两步越过他们挡在路中间。/麻烦来了。/

“声波！有时间聊几句？”

“否定。另有要事。”无视他的拒绝，红蜘蛛一手撑住墙，声波不得不停下脚步。

“要不了你多少时间。我知道你一向听不进善意的言辞，所以直说吧，你刚才的表现愚蠢透顶。”

轰隆隆蹦起来冲他怒道：“再说一边，尖叫鬼？”

“你是个聪明人，对你负责的那块也挺有一手。但你我都知道，你讨厌政治。刚巧我和震荡波每天都在里头打滚。没有你那张莫名其妙的赞成票我就已经够心烦了，你知不知道防备那个满嘴奉承话的变态染指我的地盘和能源要耗费多少心思？”

“你们之间的竞争，与我无关。”

声波推开挡住路的机翼，红蜘蛛没再坚持，但嘴里犹不饶人。

“如果你察觉不出他对你我的憎恶，你就是个真正的蠢货。”他在声波擦肩而过时沉声道，“比起我来他更恨你。威震天在地球上任命你做第三指挥官，但在震荡波眼里却是你偷走了原本属于他的位置。起码他知道我的目的也了解我做事的手段，可他完全摸不透你，你是否会对他现在的地位构成威胁？你躲在家里时是不是在阴谋策划着什么？更何况威震天喜欢你，光这一条就足够了。”

红蜘蛛恶意的发言令声波顿住脚步，但他没有转身，一等探索者说完，就仿佛什么也没发生似地继续前进。轰隆隆快步跟上。红蜘蛛没有再做纠缠。

/他渣的什么意思？/转过一个弯后，轰隆隆问道，/你不过是同意转移个奴隶罢了！有什么好大惊小怪的？/

/红蜘蛛与震荡波的竞争，关乎势力均衡，非常微妙。/

爵士会用游戏来比喻两者间的你来我往……

/那红蜘蛛刚才的话呢？暗示？还是烟雾弹？/

/暂时未知。先找迷乱。/

声波扫描定位磁带的信号，发现迷乱就在指挥中心，火种脉速的速度相当快，而且位置不断移动……似乎正在奔跑？有人在追他？声波花了数秒计算出迷乱的前进路线，大步向他将要通过的区域走去。不多久他们就在一条走廊的拐弯处截住了光镜暗淡，满脸焦急的磁带。

/老大！吓我一跳！你、你怎么在这儿？/迷乱仓促停下疾跑，金属脚面在地面上拉出一记刺耳的刮擦声。

/你的行为。/

/行为？我没——/

/迷乱。今天，心情不佳。推诿掩饰，恶化局面。建议，坦白。/

/……好吧。/迷乱清了清发声器的静电音，说道，/事情是这样的……你还记得让我们别理睬红蜘蛛吗？/

声波小声叹气。/是的。/

/呃……我大概不小心给忘了。但是，我没做什么！只不过想黑掉他办公室的门锁，给里头的办公桌和控制台上点红漆。挺公平的不是嘛。/

/迷乱。/声波的怒气不言而喻，/报复红蜘蛛没有意义更没有收益。/

/老大。/他紧张的拧着手指，恐慌自联接向声波与轰隆隆扩散，/事情出了岔子……爵士他……/

声波一惊，对磁带不当行为的气恼升腾做真正的担忧。/怎么会牵扯到爵士？/

/我不知道他是从哪儿冒出来的！我才刚开始对付那个锁就听到背后有人喝倒彩转头一看他从天花板上跳了下来连锁链都没戴！/

“爵士跑出来了？”轰隆隆嚷嚷，意识到自己的失态他连忙四下张望一番，转为内线追问，/在这儿？指挥中心？/

/他说被关在办公室里搞得他很无聊就出来想找找乐子结果看到我在黑红蜘蛛的门锁于是觉得这是个谈话的好机会就决定要跟我聊——/

/你干嘛不激活他的项圈？/轰隆隆插嘴骂道，/你以为那是派什么用的？蠢货！/

/我威胁他了！他说如果项圈激活他会昏倒在红蜘蛛的办公室门口这么一来就会给声波添麻烦我觉得有道理所以劝他自己回办公室没想到他开始制造各种噪音还捶墙什么的我不想被其他人发现我、我们，我警告他闭嘴了可他说要先跟我聊聊然后才闭嘴他说——/

/别管他说了什么了！他往哪儿去了？现在在哪？/

/我不知道。/迷路小声说，/我追了大概一里就跟丢了，对不起声波。/

声波没有浪费时间回复。迅速接入网络追踪爵士的奴隶项圈。反馈信号显示爵士已经离开指挥中心，好的一方面是他起码没遇上威震天。此刻他正穿过铁堡的街道，移动速度并不快，显然是为了避开人群。一个落单的奴隶到底是怎么逃过耳目穿越半个城市依旧没被发现的？但声波知道爵士有这个能力，他也能确定他的行为并非“逃跑”。爵士太聪明，不可能想不到项圈的追踪功能，而且他也没有急着在有限时间内拉开足够距离。这必然是爵士的新游戏，声波告诉自己，为了报复把他锁在办公室里。等声波找到他后，他一定会大声嘲笑并得以的说：“我警告过你的！”

/轰隆隆，返回指挥室，提供技术支持回答问题。迷乱，跟我来。爵士正进入外围废墟区域。/

/等等，声波。/迷乱垂头看着地面，内疚的说，/还有……我、我跟他说了点事。/

轰隆隆暴跳。/什么叫说了点事？谁管你们说了什么！/

/对不起，声波。/迷乱重复，/我实在太紧张太害怕会被发现了，可他还是不断的逼我，逼我。不断发出各种声音不断的说要跟我聊聊，说他一定要知道真相说你不可能永远隐瞒事实，他说我是最合适的人选我实在被逼的没办法……/

彻骨寒意从声波的火种深处丝丝渗出，伴随迷乱的每一个字，沿全身线路蔓延，将他冰封冻结。

/什么。/他的声音几不可闻，/你告诉他了？你都说了什么？/

/对不起，老大。/迷乱全身打颤，/我全告诉他了。我一开口就停不下来，爵士什么都知道了。/

* * *

“都是那个白痴的错，如果他没在战场上死掉，这些事就都不会发生了。你知道那天晚上跟声波回来的时候，你踏进了什么地方吗？你完全没概念是吗？一个冰冷死亡的墓穴。你要真相，我告诉你，你不是第一个住进那屋檐下的汽车人。你是第五个。”

“怎么？难道你从没奇怪过？为什么声波之前没有要个漂亮的小奴隶替他暖床？你知道他有那权力。当初分配奴隶的时候，威震天让他头一个挑选。声波一向是他最倚重的官员。但声波拒绝了，他无法接受。他满脑子都在想着那个白痴录音机的事，想着他是怎么在地球卫星上战死的。你知道那场战斗对吗？飞机们击溃了汽车人小队，录音机死了但他的磁带没有，他们都被抓了起来，失去主人他们也不完整了。声波告诉威震天希望接收他们，理由无外乎一些关于“责任”之类的傻话，我记不清了。我和轰隆隆不在乎，我们当时还觉得挺有趣的，你知道，用他们找点乐子，让他们替我们干活。”

“结果根本不是那样。我还记得他们四个被声波带回来的情景，他们看都不看周围，一句话都不说，就连被踢了也不抬头。怎么？我只想确定他们是不是醒着。声波说他们只是太震惊了，需要时间消化录音机的死。他不许我们去惹他们，所以我和轰隆隆等着，等到声波不在的时候才动手。”

“让汽车人所谓的道德原则见鬼去吧，别用那种眼神看我——我们也是在帮他们，觉得招惹招惹他们起码能让他们活跃点，有点反抗心什么的。他们整日整夜的挤成一团缩在房间的角落里，那真的让人很沮丧。所以我们想激怒他们，但什么反应都没有。他们……缩在那儿，不看也不听，他们明明就在我们眼前，可他们的意识好像在别的地方好像还在录音机那儿。”

“声波知道这些，所以一有机会他就会安慰他们，一个接一个哄他们和他们互动。他是唯一能让他们有点儿反应的人，我想他让他们想起了录音机。他们会在他的装甲上磨蹭，抱着他小声说话。但声波毕竟不是录音机。只有普神知道他付出了多少心血，可惜不管他多努力，他们还是拒绝同步拒绝重列为他的共生体，当他执意尝试的时候最恶劣的情况发生了。他们不是当场崩溃就是失去意识，我还记得犀牛的惨叫声，就好像被刺了对穿。那之后声波再也没有做过类似的尝试。只是抱着他们安慰，哄他们充电。”

“我知道声波很苦恼，我们都一样，都能通过联接感觉到。但当时谁也不知道情况还能变得更糟。大概几周后我们开始习惯了，觉得他们大概这辈子就是那副死气沉沉、比机械体只多一口气的样子了。可惜。他们的健康开始出问题——系统无法及时响应，能量水平越来越低，碎片整理能力几乎为零。声波联系了吊钩请他每天上门出诊。吊钩尽了力，你知道那家伙有多自负，他才不接受有自己修不好的东西呢。可不管他尝试什么办法，最后都失败了。他们跟随录音机的时间太久，不可能就这么切断与他的联系。如果磁带无法和主人同步，最终整个系统就会崩溃。他们的火种脉动开始失速，然后越来越微弱，就像风头里的火苗……没人能治好他们。”

“当然了，声波那家伙还是不肯放弃。我们全手把手喂他们吃能量，每次一点儿每天好几次，为了帮助能量液循环顺畅，还要扶着他们在塔楼里走动，各种难以置信的护理工作。我恨死那些事了，但我、我们全都没有抱怨。在战场上杀死他们是一回事，可……可那个太让人毛骨悚然了，看着他们的样子，我和我的兄弟姐妹们都在想同一件事：如果在战场上死掉的不是录音机是声波，那么就该轮到我们了。只要一看到他们奄奄一息的样子，想到那可能是我和轰隆隆……我们都被吓坏了。”

“发条是第一个不见的。其实我们都知道会有这一天，可真的到了那个时候，太痛苦了。声波没让其他三个看到，但他的兄弟们肯定都感觉到了他的死。那之后他们的情况越来越坏，一点儿能量液都吃不下，任何努力都被拒绝了。他们不肯走路，甚至连动都不动。就算被声波抱着也没了反应。接下来是犀牛，然后是喷射。关于他们的死，声波一个字都没说过。但第二天，你总能发现又少了个汽车人，随着他们一个接一个消失，好像把塔楼里的温度也带走了。我还记得最后一次看到钢爪，他躺在声波的膝盖上，声波还在试着抚摸安慰他。机器狗躲在角落里，连一点嫉妒也感觉不到，只有……悲伤和等待。我觉得那时候钢爪可能已经感觉不到声波的手了。第二天，他就不在了。”

“那真的很难熬，相信我。但我们挺了过来——声波也终于挺了过来——就在他把你带回来的那天。没错，我们后来的反应是有点过激，但能怪我们吗？我们不想他再受伤。他不该承受那些事。如果你敢伤害他，我——喂，你在干什么？可恶，你是怎么办到的？等等，快回来！回来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迪斯尼的《小小世界》（It's a Small World）  
> 这是一个有着笑声的世界，  
> 这是一个有着泪水的世界，  
> 这是一个有着希望的世界，  
> 这是一个有着恐惧的世界，  
> 有这么多的东西我们可以分享，  
> 是时候了，我们意识到，  
> 毕竟，这是一个小小的世界。  
> 世上只有一个月亮和一个金色的太阳，  
> 微笑对每一个人都意味着友谊，  
> 虽然高山林立大海宽广，  
> 这只是一个小小的世界。


	11. 痛

未重建的区域昏暗寂静，远离城市中心的照明与熙攘人声，唯有黯淡星光与机械老鼠在废墟间穿行的窸窣声相伴。如果震荡波的计划真如他所宣称的高效，那么挖地虎很快就能把这些区域清理完毕并开展重建工程，塞伯坦的每一寸土地将在不久的未来恢复往昔的荣光。但不是现在，现在这里只有污秽的垃圾与残骸。由于大气关系塞伯坦鲜少起风，伴随声波沉重的脚步，四散开的烟灰尘埃无不残留着昔日战场的影子。

根据项圈的信号，爵士已经停止了移动，距离声波所处位置不远。事实上，这里也距他曾向爵士示范驯服机器狗的地方不远。此刻回想起来，那似乎是很久以前的事了。当时，声波对情况心中有数，因为他就像了解自己一样了解固执的共生体。可现在，他对爵士可能采取的行动一无所知。

一件飞过来砸中肩膀的硬物给了声波答案。生锈的金属管哐啷一声落到地上，声波抬起头，熟悉的白色装甲就半掩在对面建筑的二层支柱后。

“爵士——”

“滚开！”

“爵士，过——”

又一块废弃物夹着怒火冲他的脑门飞来。声波连忙低头躲过，从通气孔中急促的置换几下空气。看来爵士不打算让这件事轻易揭过。

他藏身的建筑，外壳几乎在爆炸中全毁了，曝露出内部残存的地板，以及歪曲倾斜的横梁支柱。声波启动推进器飞上建筑二层，但爵士已经不见了踪影。

声波向四周扫描。“爵士，出来。”

“我说了滚开！离我远点，霸天虎！”两个大块的残骸从他上方掷来——爵士已经转移到第三层，就在声波锁定位置的时候，他又翻上另一根梁柱，往第四层跳去。声波再次发动推进器，直接登上四楼，挡住刚站稳的爵士。爵士向后急退，引擎低沉的咆哮。

“凶手。”

声波的火种骤然抽痛。“措词，不准确。”

“准确得不能更准确了。你杀了他们，全部四个。他们活着走进你的家门，可现在都死了。怎么，在战争中杀掉我们还不满足？你觉得我们失去的还不够多吗？你究竟对他们做了什么？”

“仅止于保护、喂食、安抚——”

“骗子！”爵士胡乱抓起地上的残骸朝他扔来，“你一定做了什么！他们都死了，都死了！”

他的指控就像一根冰刺钻透了声波的护甲。“所有尝试均为挽救他们的生命。结果，与期望相悖。”

“喔。你不想他们死，就能改变他们已经死了的事实了？”

“发生的事，非常……令人沮丧。”声波和他的共生体们早有默契，长久以来他们不约而同的选择对发生在录音机磁带身上的事避而不谈。此刻，声波只得艰难的挑选合适的词语。“结果，令人痛苦。”

“你没有资格跟我提痛苦。我们失去了拥有的一切——朋友、自由，未来！你真以为我会、怎么？同情你？就因为你想救他们。你要怎样，发个勋章？还是来个拥抱？录音机会死本来就是你的错！是你截获他们的下落把情报交给了飞机！是你一手造成了他的死。如果你真的想救他的磁带，那么打一开始你就搞错了方向！”

爵士绕着声波走过半圈，拳头紧握在身体两侧，护目镜因愤怒发出耀眼的光芒。声波从未见过他这个样子，没有莫测高深的笑容没有模棱两可的言辞，第一次彻底释放出真实而又狂暴的情绪，美丽的令人无法逼视。

“你们赢了。你活了下来，你的共生体都活了下来。你是塞伯坦暴君的左右手。我的朋友、录音机什么都没了。”痛苦终于突破重重怒火，从他的嗓音里露出端倪，“他是我的好朋友……他热爱派对热爱音乐还有他的磁带，可他却死在了远离母星的太空。现在……原来连他的磁带也没能逃过一死，他们、他们甚至连‘速死’的机会都没有。这不公平，这不公平！”

伴随着哽噎声，爵士的发声器里开始冒出杂音。声波不由自主的走上前，伸手。“爵士……”

“别碰我！”好像被火烫到似的，爵士猛地向后一跃。“别用你的手碰我，他们全死在这双手里！不，你甚至不用‘亲自动手’就杀了他们！”

声波动弹不得，寒气似乎已经将他的火种冻结了，只要再走一步就会四碎开来。爵士退到角落的柱子边，双手剧颤，护目镜的光芒以声波从未见过的方式闪烁。忽然他恸哭一声，跌坐到地上，仿佛用尽了全身的力气。

“我以为……他们逃走了。”他喃喃低语，更像是说给自己听的，“一直以来，我不停的听不停的看，计算推测每个人的下落和处境。没人提起过他们。我想可能是你们没注意，他们那么小……或许趁机逃走了。就算最差的结局，起码也能和录音机一起战斗到最后一刻。

爵士把脸埋进手掌，哭声更悲切。他的换气系统发出噼啪声，引擎悲嗥开始运转不畅，发声器里的杂音也越来越明显。

他已经错过了一次喂食，接着是第二次、第三次……第四次。白日已尽，夜晚来临。爵士还在哭。声波耐心的等待着，不愿在这个时候勉强他移动。再要不了多久，爵士就会筋疲力尽陷入充电，到那个时候他就能带他回家了。再一会就好。

而现在，声波只是听着、守护着痛苦的爵士，任他的抽泣声扯痛火种，任他们在战争的遗骸中被死亡的阴影吞没。

* * *

上线后感觉全不对劲。系统依次按优先级排列等候启动，共生体程序逐一确认磁带们的状况——都在塔楼里，连本应外出巡查的激光鸟和圆锯鸟也不例外。就算没有亲眼看到，声波也想象的出他们在做什么：一起挤在沙发上充电，通过肢体接触互相寻求安慰。通常他们会直接霸住声波不放，但愧疚的迷乱还无法直视声波，他的兄弟姐妹们便自发留在前室陪着他。他的共生体们健康、安全，与他们之间稳定的联接令声波感到宽慰。

但还是不对劲，就好像程序漏过了第六个共生体。声波启动光学镜，立刻发现爵士没像平时那样躺在床沿。他根本不在床上，也不在声波的房间里。失去了那些在夜晚陪伴他的声音——爵士内部系统稳定运转的嗡嗡声，还有空气轻缓置换的声音。太安静了。独自坐在床上，声波竟感到满身寒意。

他下了床往外间走去，处理器中转个无数个念头。爵士被抱回家时，已经进入深层充电。根据当时的情况，声波判断他至少要持续充电十几小时。但事实就摆在眼前：他已经醒了。爵士亦已证明锁链与门锁困不住他，现在还没到早上，共生体们都在休息，也即是说爵士可能没遇到一点阻碍就跑了出去。上次他很幸运没被发现，一旦爵士被抓到没有主人陪同私自外出，后果将是极其严重的。城市执法队会把他直接拖进指挥中心交给威震天，后者将毫不容情的当着所有人面，质问声波为何控制不了自己的奴隶。而声波给不出合适的答案。

担忧在走进前室后烟消云散，爵士就在窗前站着，面对夜色中的铁堡。他的发声器看来已经复原，没有了静电的滋滋声。但爵士用手臂抱住自己的姿势，还是显得他那么无助。一听到声波发出的响动，爵士立刻离开窗户退进黑暗的角落，只剩护目镜黯淡的光芒依稀可见。为了节省能源，公众电网在午夜后统一切断，内部系统一度提示声波启用夜视功能，但他拒绝了。如果连如何开口都不知道，能不能看到他又有什么区别呢。

“……爵士……饿了吗？”

爵士哼了一声，也或许是叹了口气。“你只能想到这么一句？”

“当前对话，艰难。”声波承认，“言辞，不易选择。”

“先是追踪逃跑的奴隶进入废墟接着又被攻击，换成其他霸天虎，接下来就该是‘我要让你吃点苦头’了。”爵士继续向远离窗户的那侧移动，护目镜始终对准声波的方向，“不过，我猜你不会。”

“确定。爵士的愤怒，理解。真相，令人不快。”

“暂且这么说吧。”

“获悉方式，不恰当。”

“那你指望我怎么知道这件事呢？等上一两纪再来听你精心编制的小故事？你也看到了，我不是坐着干等的类型。早就警告过你我一定能找出真相。让你困扰的不是什么获悉方式，是你打一开始就不打算让我知道真相。用地毯盖住尸体，就能装作什么也没发生过了对吗？”

“否定。不准确！”

“嘘——你会把孩子们吵醒的。”

声波向沙发看去，就像先前程序确认的，磁带们都在那儿充电。机器狗蜷曲身体包围双胞胎，激光鸟和圆锯鸟挤在他们三个的空挡处。他当即在联接中升起屏障，不希望负面情绪吵醒他们。

“不准确。”声波放低音量再次强调，竭力维持住镇定的表象，“每时每刻记得。避而不谈，因为记忆太过痛苦。”

“你又提到这个词了。为了死在这里的人，换个说法不行吗？他们临死前承受的才叫痛苦。”

“沮丧，挫败。”声波改口。每一个磁带的死都确确实实令他感到痛苦，但声波不想在这点上与爵士争执。失去磁带的痛只有同机型的同类才会懂得。“所有尝试均为挽救他们的生命。最终结果，与期望相悖。”

“所有尝试……”爵士转头看向沙发上的磁带们，“我真不想知道那是什么意思。可就是你在我眼前亲身演示了征服机器狗的手段；也是你一次次亲手‘告诉’我你是怎么让所有物乖乖认清自身地位的。当他们醒来吵着哭着要录音机的时候，你对他们做了什么？你打过他们吗？”

“从未有过。”声波走上两步，爵士立刻滑开一大步，保持距离。流水般的动作让他看起来像是黑暗中的一抹幽灵。“从未施加暴力。接触方式，温和。行为仅止于抱扶、摇晃、轻拍、抚摸。在磁带世界中，此类行为代表安慰。”

“你强迫过他们吗？”

冰冷的沉默突然包围房间。声波僵硬起来，他知道爵士已经有了答案，要怎么解释？就连不同机型的载体间都很难互相理解，更何况是爵士这样彻底的门外汉。

“共生关系，神圣，永久。”他边思索边说，“以双方共同意愿为基础。我的共生体都是自愿的。”

这是真话，尽管声波囚禁了机器狗将近一纪，才使磁带彻底屈服于自己的权威，但在建立共生关系时，他们都是自愿的。

“共生关系……对磁带有利。赋予力量、敏捷、健康。同时也意味着责任。所有者突然死亡将导致共生磁带死亡。唯有及时建立新的共生联接才能幸免，逻辑选择。但是录音机的共生体……全部拒绝了。”

他表述不来眼看着他们一个个失去生命迹象的恐惧。还记得把发条抱在怀里时的情景，虚弱的小磁带挣扎着抓住他的装甲，满怀希望重复每天晚上都会说的那句话“录音机吗？”，然后声波会耐心的再一次告诉他：“否定。录音机，死亡。发条，声波的。要求共生体同步。”

他和他的兄弟们都拒绝了。他们缩在一起，无视声波的安慰，直到奄奄一息。

“当时的情况，绝望。”半晌，声波终于又组织起语言，“强行同步，唯一选择。仅尝试过一次。磁带反应激烈，出乎预料。后试图说服，依然遭拒。回答你的问题：是的。”

他抬起头，这才发现爵士不知何时移动到了沙发边上，距离他的共生体们仅一步之遥。

“总有一天你会被投进熔炉烧毁的。”爵士缓缓吐气，“这么想至少能给我点安慰。你做了件可怕的事，我应该恨你的，任何汽车人都会，可是……”

他顿了顿，没往下说。声波在处理器中回放他的话——应该？

沙发上，激光鸟翻了个身。爵士也注意到了磁带的动作，他悄无声息的走上一步，跪到沙发前。声波紧张的盯住他，尽管不认为爵士会愚蠢到伤害磁带，但思及他此刻的精神状况，声波没有百分百的把握。

“他们真的很小不是吗？不管跟了什么样的大型机，本身就只有这么一点儿。被战争撕裂的星球上没有他们生存的空间。他们太容易受伤了。”他边说边抬起手，声波几乎克制不住冲过去。但爵士只是轻轻抚摸激光鸟的脑袋，磁带舒服的蹭了蹭，没有醒。

“都说我们种族不能像人类那样做梦。”爵士低语，“可我刚才醒来时，发现一段记忆档被激活了。我一度忘了那天发生的事，但现在每个字都记得清清楚楚。”

“那天我们打了场硬仗，虽然你们撤退了，但连半点能量都没拉下。你还设法搅乱了录音机的通讯封锁。他气疯了，晚上在休息室喝得烂醉，我一直陪着。他说了许多你的事，不过绝大多数是关于他有多恨你。”

爵士依然看着激光鸟，手掌沿着她的脖子抚过，声波没动。

“录仔那种脾气的人不会讥讽谩骂，那天晚上我更像是听了部‘十万个为什么’。后来，他醉得连自己在说什么都不知道了……他说你们对彼此的憎恨永无尽头，只要一个还没死，另一个就永远得不到平静，但在某些方面，你们理解彼此，没人比你们更理解对方。他是看着钢爪说这些话的。”

他终于转向声波。“如果情形互换会怎样？如果是他活了下来，接收你的磁带。你觉得他会强迫他们同步吗？”

一想到那种可能性，占有欲和怒火在声波心底点燃，但理智很快便压下它们。

“不确定，可能。如上所述，若干方案可供选择。”

“没错。其实我也不知道。我毕竟是交通单位，不知道你们的世界依循怎样的规则运转，但我知道，不管发生什么情况，他会倾其所有给你的小鬼们一个家。为他们做你做过的那些事，抱扶、摇晃、轻拍、抚摸。他们不见得能活下来，但他会抱着‘移山’的恒心坚持到最后一刻。因为你们俩理解彼此。”

爵士迎着他的视线，表情难解，过了片刻，又偏头去看激光鸟，以手指轻刮嘴喙下方——就像他曾经做过的那样。

“我知道你不想他们死的。当我说你杀了他们的时候，并不是这个意思。毕竟我们在谈论的那个是你；我知道你一定尽了力。录音机也不会恨你的。”

“也。”声波跨前一步。爵士向后一缩。

“别。我还没准备好。”

“爵士——”

“我是认真的，让我一个人待着。再说，你有一屋子小鬼要照顾呢。”

“磁带，充电中。”

声波又跨上一步，爵士的护目镜发出戒备的光芒。“是吗？”

他撑住沙发边缘猛力一推。瞬间，磁带们惊醒了，五个意识通过联接涌向声波，急切的确认他的存在。声波只好撤掉壁障让他们安心，但这也将负面情绪传递给了过去。迷乱小声喊着他的名字。

爵士走进卧室，关上门。

* * *

溶剂溅落在地面上，与热水一起流入排水孔。声波和五个共生体让本就不算大的清洗室显得越发拥挤，但这样挤在一起显然能镇定磁带们的情绪，就连平时最讨厌洗澡的机器狗也乖乖待着。他时不时甩下头，水滴溅了轰隆隆一身。轰隆隆无精打采的坐在声波的脚板上，有一下没一下踢着地上的泡沫。

“现在怎么办？”

声波不语，继续给吊在胳膊上的迷乱揉搓溶剂。轰隆隆急躁的动来动去，拔高音量。

“因为某个呆头呆脑的家伙管不住大嘴巴，全玩完啦。”

“闭嘴，你又不在现场。”

“爵士又要恨声波了。声波又要垂头丧气了。”轰隆隆只当迷乱不在，“大家都得跟着愁眉苦脸。才刚刚好了没多久。”

/错不在迷乱。/圆锯鸟插嘴，/是汽车人不对。操纵迷乱获取消息。消息与他无关。汽车人是奴隶。必须惩罚。/

机器狗配合的通过联接展示一副撕碎爵士的画面。没人理睬他。

/不同意。/激光鸟反驳，/消息与他有关，那些汽车人是他的朋友。/

“那又怎么样？”轰隆隆哼道，“让他以为他们逃走了不是挺好？还能让他开心点。他永远不知道的话，对我们大家都好。”

/永远隐瞒，不可能。/

“没错。”迷乱说，“你没在那里，不知道当时的情景。他很清楚我们有事瞒着他，他一直都在观察，就等着机会呢。他迟早会找出真相的。”

/自以为是。/圆锯鸟咕哝，/逾矩。/

/或许吧。/激光鸟沉思，/可是，他的主动可能是必要的。汽车人是这个家的一份子了，需要知道真相。/

机器狗龇牙低吼，通过联接表示拒绝接受。圆锯鸟点动脑袋声援。/汽车人不是。/

/是吗？他在这里充电，补充能量。每天和主人在一起的时间比我们都久。难道不该了解他的主人？不该知道主人做过什么？/

“还有什么好在意的？”轰隆隆懊恼道，“现在说什么都太迟了。他已经知道了，全搞砸了。”

激光鸟偏头打量他。/轰隆隆，喜欢爵士？/

“这个嘛。”他避开激光鸟的视线，看着角落清了清发声器，“爵士……相处起来没那么讨厌啦，他还蛮有意思的，而且能让老大开心。可惜……都是以前的事了。”

迷乱垮下肩膀。“没错。对不起声波，真的真的对不起，我也不想——”

激光鸟咯咯发笑。/你们俩也常常吵架，但要不了多久就会和好。/

“那不一样。”

/不会持续太久。/激光鸟自信的说，/爵士愤怒的主要原因是过于震惊，无法为这件事憎恨主人。/

“你凭啥这么有把握？”

/他们是爵士的朋友，主人想救他们。/

磁带们突然一齐收声，顿时清洗室里只余下喷嘴发出的嘶嘶声、水声和数个通风孔沉重的空气交换声。尽管这个家早就被死亡的气息笼罩了，但他们此前从未讨论过这件事，仿佛只要提起一个字便会招来亡者的幽灵。他们每天都生活在墓穴底下，守着可怕的真相，竭力想要忘记那些恐怖的画面，和同类濒死时的哀鸣。

“呐……”迷乱小声打破凝重的气氛，重启发声器提高音量，“你也知道，他们都……都没挺过来。就算老大努力了，没有就是没有。爵士听完我的话跑出去时看起来惊恐极了，我还以为他要疯了。”他看了眼轰隆隆，似乎通过内线收到了什么。“怎么？我说真的。激光鸟认为爵士能想开，我可不那么确定。你怎么想？”

轰隆隆不自在的动了动。“我永远不会原谅伤害过你的混蛋……”

/恐怕汽车人比你理智多了。/

/汽车人的想法无关紧要。/圆锯鸟酸道，/奴隶罢了。/

/赶走奴隶。问题解决。/机器狗建议。

“闭嘴，机器狗。”双胞胎齐声反对，“爵士留下，他哪里也不去。”

“只要他像以前一样好玩。”

“只要他能不恨声波。”

/他可以的。/激光鸟再次强调。

“还说不准呢。”

“老大，你怎么说？”

“声波？”

/主人？/

/我可不在乎。/圆锯鸟边说边用翅膀盖住脑袋。

声波没有立刻回答，低头为迷乱冲掉泡沫。望着眼前坠落的水流，声波脑海中看到的却是爵士，就像是一抹漂浮在黑暗中的幽灵，低声诉说另一个亡者的故事，说他会倾其所有，说他也不会恨你的。

“接受几率不确定。”最后，他告诉磁带们，“爵士可能只是需要时间。”

“上一次你也说他们需要时间。”迷乱小声道。声波勉强压下瑟缩，激光鸟察觉到了，安抚的啄了啄他的下巴。

/不会的。爵士，健康。永远是你的。不用担心。/

声波小声叹气。“激光鸟，往往过于乐观。”

/总要有人积极点。/

是的，他想道，该行动了。

“所有磁带准备外出。激光鸟、圆锯鸟，巡查监视。轰隆隆、迷乱，指挥中心报道。机器狗，继续暗中收集反叛言论。”声波关掉喷嘴，打开烘干器，“准备行动。”

“你打算怎么做，老大？”

“如有必要，重新开始。爵士，我的。”

* * *

声波花了六七分钟才把拖拖拉拉的磁带们全部送出塔楼。虽然不知道走进卧室后将面对何种情况，但额外观众肯定是没有助益的。何况新一天到来，工作必须完成。磁带各有任务，声波也有他的奴隶——他悲伤、愤怒、恐惧的奴隶，急需清洗并补充能量。声波深吸一口气，打开卧室的门。

房里的灯全关着。声波开启部分照明，随即发现视线范围内，压根没有爵士的影子。空气交换骤窒，他一边强自镇定，一边走进房间扫描——的确没有奴隶的信号。

声波关闭、重启护目镜，试图保持冷静，转身面对前室的方向进行扫描——同样没有信号。或许这次爵士真的逃跑了。或许这次他会跑得更快更远。或许——

“你背后。”声音几乎是紧贴着他的背脊发出的。

声波险些当场惊跳。尽管他立刻收敛心神，但转身的动作中还是泄露了几分仓惶。爵士离他不到一寸，仰着头，得意的笑了笑。“早说过你太慢了，再不小心点儿，我可真的走丢了。”

声波用力握住他的手腕，收紧。“不许再犯。”

“总是忍不住呢，主人。你有一副宽厚的肩膀，没比它后面更好的藏身之所了。你们霸天虎最喜欢背地里阴谋暗算，可是你却很少注意自己身后。”

“过来。”声波继续抓着他的手腕，往清洗室走去。爵士的装甲上满是从废墟沾来的污垢和尘埃，比起磁带们，他才是更需要清洗的那个。爵士没有抵抗，只在溶剂淋到身上时静静的叹了口气。

“逃脱，轻而易举。造成不安。”声波用沾满泡沫的刷子清洗爵士的胸甲。爵士向后半步避开刷毛，扮个鬼脸。“限制措施，未起效。”

“随你用什么办法，结果都一样。”他由着声波把他抓回来，继续后仰上身，好尽可能离刷子远一些，“声波，让咱们面对现实行不？特别行动官。战争结束不等于以前的训练就此作废。你的锁链困不住我，按在楼下大门口的安全锁也困不住我，唯一把我锁在你身边的是这个——”他厌恶的指指项圈。

“如果我有医疗知识，懂得怎么切断它与神经系统相连的电路，相信我，我早就远走高飞了。不过就算是现在这样，我也能让你每天醒来的第一件事，就是翻遍铁堡寻找我的下落。”

声波想起每天醒来总会发现爵士挣脱他的手臂睡在床沿，不敢想象如果对方的预言成真自己会有什么反应。“没有实行的理由？”

在他的手下，爵士微微耸肩。“没什么意义。不想罢了。”

“自我约束，感谢。”

“哦，有霸天虎对我说‘谢谢’呢，普神哟，接下来你要告诉我你真心在乎汽车人的死活了。”

声波在推他转身时，忍不住加重了几分力道。

“好吧，这一下算我活该。阿烟也说过我的应激反应很反常。”他自觉的抬起手臂，手腕交叉置于头顶上方，“照我看，你也没好到哪儿去，所以你没啥好指责我的，这又把我带回了那个百思不得其解的问题：我在这里做什么？”

爵士突然往他胸前一靠，抬起下巴，后仰脑袋注视声波，问道：“作为你的第二次机会？或者说第五次？你想通过我证明，在这个笼子里你至少能养活一个汽车人？”

声波握住爵士的头盔往前推，迫他重新看向墙面。“我想这里头有点儿赎罪的意思，虽然机会微乎其微但总还是有的。瞧，闹翻天迟早要弄死我，你那么急着救我，或许就是为了弥补以前的事。真高尚呢。可……不知道为什么，我始终无法相信你真那么在乎汽车人的死活。”

“不。”他转过身面对声波，护目镜炫目的几乎无法直视，“我想我已经极接近了。你连口头上提起那件事都办不到，你简直悲惨透顶，还把几个小鬼也搞的痛苦不堪。录音机的磁带吓坏了他们，也快把你给逼疯了。这地方就是坟场。你只不过想找个待在这里还能笑出声的人罢了。”

爵士轻蔑的咂嘴。“这到底是个什么狗屁世界，战争的赢家反而需要失败者来振作他们？你有没有想过我的感受，在这里消遣你娱乐你，好让你不用回想对我的朋友做过什么？”

声波紧闭发声器。清洗完上身后他跪下，继续洗刷爵士的下身装甲。

“你也知道，我跟他们不一样。”

声波抬头，爵士立刻迎上他的视线。“机型不同，了解。”

“是吗。你在床上时那种过分关心的肢体动作，用手喂食的方法，还有那些不间断的抚摸拍打……你把我当成只能依靠主人的磁带对待，但我不是。我是俩‘车’。一条没有尽头的路，踩到顶的油门——这些才是我想要的，你永远改变不了这点。”

“尽管如此，爵士属于我。”

“你被你自己困住了，声波。”爵士弯腰，利用两人当前的姿势，把额头抵住声波的。“我永远跑在你前头，永远不会变成你想要我变成的样子。随你放多少部电影，我不会成为这个家庭的一份子。我始终是汽车人，梦想属于我的自由。”

“爵士，我的。永远属于我。”声波起身，捏起爵士的下颚，从高高俯视的角度重申。

“对那四个你当时也这么想？”

声波一颤，收紧的手指也令爵士痛得一缩。“话题，不受欢迎。”

“真的吗？”

爵士！从这个角度看，他明明那么矮小，可依然拒绝服从他的权威。声波把刷子往爵士胸前一按。“轮到你了。”

“当然啦，主人。”爵士拨动刷毛，用飞溅的泡沫盖住声波胸口的标志，“乐意之极。”

“建议：停止重提该话题。”

“什么话题？磁带？”爵士似乎对他瑟缩的反应很满意，刷子啪的一声甩上磁带舱盖。“让你不舒服了？”

“继续指责，多余，没有必要。”

“我跟你说过，我明白他们不是你杀的。”爵士停下手中的动作，若有所思，“问题是你自己明白吗？”

“期望在此话题上保持沉默。”

“当然啦。这个办法对你和你的磁带真是有效极了。”

现在轮到声波叹息了。“爵士。”

“怎么了，‘吾爱’？”

“停止说话。”

“好嘛。不过还有一句话，非常重要，我必须告诉你。听仔细了——”爵士抓着他的装甲踮起脚。声波不由自主的倾身迎向他。

“爵士。”他耳语道，“5分。你我，finalmente（意：终于），平局了。”


	12. 时间

沉默。声波早就习惯了沉默，也享受沉默，更擅长从中获利。当他一言不发时，旁人往往变得不安，甚至试图讨好他。大多数人认为，沉默不语意味着他正在扫描周围人的思想。尽管事实并非如此，并不妨碍声波对沉默的偏爱。

但不是这种沉默。他们在沉默中洗完澡，在沉默中，爵士任由他用那条苏格兰毛巾擦干机体，除了沉默还是沉默。声波命令爵士不要说话，是因为无法再承受从对方嘴里吐出的字句，可现在的情况并不比他喋喋不休时更好。平日在塔楼里，他们俩也常常长时间不交谈，比如安静的连续下上几小时三维棋，但现在情况不同了。现在，爵士什么都知道了。这认知令周围的空气变得沉重，也令沉默叫人窒息。此时此刻，声波痛恨沉默、一心想要打破沉默。

最后，沉默以声波最不曾料想到的方式被终止——

突兀的铃声在房间内响起，爵士吃惊的抬头，声波停下为他上光的动作，也愣住了。

“什么声音？”

“访客。楼下，门口。”

“刚刚那个是门铃？”爵士把脚从声波手里抽出来，怀疑的问，“有人来见你？你？”

“显而易见。”声波平静的答道，远程接入安全系统确认访客身份。

“他们迷路了吗？”

震荡波？惊讶之余，声波心中升起几分警惕，起身吩咐道：“爵士，留在这里。”

“起码告诉我是谁。”

“留在这里。”

声波飞快走出前室，锁好门，同时深吸一口气平复惊讶的情绪。即便震荡波不可能抓着他的错处，声波依然需要保持最佳状态。自从搬进塔楼已经这么久了，震荡波从未造访过这个地方。对方为何而来？又为什么偏偏选在今天？

他思索着走进电梯，按下底层键。战争胜利返回铁堡后，霸天虎的官员们无不争先恐后抢占最豪华宽敞的建筑作为居所——当然，经过无数纪的战火洗礼，保存完整的建筑少之又少。声波挑了这幢布满战损痕迹的小楼，内部大半楼层损毁严重，但顶层阁楼区域保存良好。为了给新来的磁带们提供一个安静、稳定的恢复环境，声波很快就搬了家。除去让拖斗和充电器把堆积的残骸清理干净、修补外墙以外，声波对改善底层的内部观赏性毫无兴趣。何必呢？没人会来拜访他。直到今天。

“你好，声波。”电梯门一打开，就看到震荡波站在阴暗的底层打量四周，两名机械守卫一左一右簇拥着他，戒备得盯住声波，直到主人暗示才略微放松。声波对机械守卫的出现并不意外，震荡波走到哪里都带着它们。他礼貌的向对方欠身致意，幅度远比不上面对威震天时。

“震荡波指挥官。”

“希望我的突然造访没有打搅你的……居家时间。我知道你是个注重隐私的人。”

“打搅，轻微。”

“我此来是为了表达大家的问候。你昨天离开指挥室时显得格外匆忙，威震天大人重新召集会议后也没有亲自出席，我们都非常关心。”

声波暗自蹙额。才过了一天？从见到爵士情绪爆发的那一刻起，他早就把指挥室彻底忘到脑后了。

“你的手下轰隆隆解释说有一台高精监视设备受损，需要你亲自前往处理。那台设备在哪儿？损坏是某个粗心大意的中立派造成的吗？你是否需要挖地虎协助？”

“目前所有监察站均正常运行中。”虽然是默认了轰隆隆的说辞，不过这句话本身不是谎言，“无需协助，感谢。”

“这我就放心了。比起其他霸天虎，我衷心感激你的监视工作为我们带来的安全稳定的环境。当然与我们的威震天大人是不可同日而语的。正是你的贡献，令我们在管理新兴的帝国时记得随时保持警惕，不至过于乐观。”

震荡波顿了顿，声波知道他必有下文。

“塞伯坦必将恢复荣耀。”震荡波加重语气，似乎担心声波不同意他的看法，“尽管现在只能从这一个城市开始。声波，我确信你和我一样，迫切希望铁堡早日完成重建。可惜有那么些人似乎不同意，他们认为重建浪费资源。荒谬，不是吗？可这种人确实存在。”

谈话越来越接近震荡波真正的目的，声波不语，厌倦的等待着。

“我感到担心，非常担心。威震天大人只给了我三周，如果不能及时证明新项目的效用，那个强壮的迷你金刚就得回地球去了。我对项目本身有十足的信心，但红蜘蛛不得不防。”

震荡波的金色光学镜发出强烈的光芒。“那个无耻之徒为了自己的野心一定会来破坏我的工厂。对此你和我一样心知肚明，声波。我希望你安排手下巡视工厂，只有这样我才有把握施工进度不至意外受阻。”

“磁带小队仅五人。职责，监视整个铁堡。无法——”

“但这个项目很重要。你不认为铁堡亟待重建？你不认为大型工厂投入生产对新兴经济至关重要？经济繁荣是我们眼下最迫切需要的，红蜘蛛一心只想着学术，那种奢侈品大可以慢慢来。”

基于他最后那句话并非提问，声波继续沉默。震荡波等了一会，哼道：“我不信铁堡还有什么地方比我的工厂更需要周密监视。你一定有办法调剂的，只要十天。我非常乐意在将来……为你提供力所能及的帮助。挖地虎也愿为翻新这幢危楼尽心竭力。”

“翻新没有必要。”声波明确表示，“家，舒适，功能齐全。”

“哎呀，我的话冒犯你了吗？抱歉。不过在得到答复前，恐怕我还得继续打搅下去。”

“建议：直接向威震天大人提出请求。”

“何必让我对工作的精益求精烦劳他呢？我希望以谨慎的态度和低调的方式解决此事。”

声波开始对他的纠缠感到厌烦。“将与属下协商、考察。”

“这是同意了？”

“考虑中。今天之内给出答复。接受？”

“看来也只能先这样了。”震荡波的肢体语言说明他对这个结果根本不满意，但他的职务还不足以强行向声波下达命令。“殷切期盼答复，声波。祝你拥有美好的一天。”

等到震荡波和他的守卫离开后，声波终于能长吁一口气。说真的，他们为什么对把他卷入纠纷这么乐此不疲？声波转向电梯，仔细思索震荡波的话。上方的阴暗中有什么东西晃了晃，紧接着一个人影自天花板上倒挂下来，蓝色护目镜闪闪发亮。

“原来是他啊。无聊，震荡波一点儿都不好玩。”

声波总算没有外露惊讶的反应，唯独内部系统无法克制的稍稍一顿。塔楼底层非常安静，除了交谈中的他和震荡波，没有其他声源。在这种环境下，爵士竟能轻易打他们眼皮底下溜上天花板，把威震天麾下最高级官员的谈话尽收耳底，简直令人灰心丧气。战争时期，声波就常常奇怪为什么汽车人总是能潜入霸天虎总部。现在他知道答案了。

“命令，留在楼上。”

“是……就不。”

“爵士，反抗命令，行为不当，必须惩罚。”

“谁让你把我留——”爵士突然闭上嘴，竟像是有些不安，等他再开口时，语气温和不少，“我不想一个人留在上面。别让我独自留在那个房间里。”

不管上一秒有多么气恼，爵士的话令声波的怒气顷刻间烟消云散。爵士不想独自留在那个因他的失败而被鬼魂缠绕的地方，他无法为此责怪对方。声波踌躇片刻，不确定该如何继续回复，幸好爵士又出了声。

“我不想谈那个。还是说说独眼怪吧，你说他到底为何而来？”

“为重建项目寻求安全技术支持。”

“没错，我听到了，不过光为这个理由的话通讯联络下不就成了。我的意思是，他为什么要亲自到你的住处走一趟？我跟你的时间够久了，看得出这是第一次。”

爵士说这些话的时候，还保持着倒吊的姿势，声波好奇他会不会感到晕眩。不过从这个特殊的位置，他们两人的护目镜一正一反几乎处于同一水平线，或许这正是爵士保持这个姿势的原因。

“震荡波，防备红蜘蛛。期望得到我的支持。”

“他想跟你结盟。但你不打算卷入他们的纠纷。”

“确定。”

“可人家直接找上了门，你的选择就不多了。而且他还直接提出了要求，差不多算是堵住了你的退路。如果拒绝，震荡波就会把你视作红蜘蛛那一伙的。”

“是的。”声波不快的同意道。

“万一他的工厂真的出了问题，震荡波对你的指责不会比对红蜘蛛的少。”

“确定。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“尚未决定。倾向：为作业点提供安全服务。不期望被视作红蜘蛛的同盟。”

“我相信住在这儿的人都不想。但是一次合作解决不了你的问题。”爵士关上护目镜，深思，“没那么简单。震荡波善妒，我亲眼见过。”

蓝色光芒再次亮起。“他不断在威震天麾下巩固拓展自己的权势，拒绝任何人分一羹。他讨厌威震天对你的重视，最令他‘憎恨’的是，你拥有他需要的东西。如果震荡波认为你有结盟的价值，那么反过来他也意识到了你足以构成威胁。这才是他直接摸进你老家的原因，他要摸出你的深浅，好知道你究竟有多少威胁。如果他想到来问我，我会告诉他——你只想和小宠物们安安静静的待着，也包括我，其他什么都不要。”爵士冲他咧嘴笑笑，“红蜘蛛虽然讨厌你和你的所有物，至少最后这点他还是有数的。震荡波可不。对他，你得格外小心。”

这番话和红蜘蛛的何其相似，一样令声波希望能简单的转身无视。

“霸天虎的权术斗争，过分了解。”

“谁叫我不幸占了头排位置呢，没人给我选择的机会。”

爵士又是一笑，敏捷的翻身落到地上，拍拍装甲上沾到的灰尘。“出去走走？我知道会破坏你那神圣不可侵犯的工作日程表。可托我的福，你今天的计划已经被打乱了。咱们都需要新鲜空气。”

这个提议听起来很合理，再者声波也不想这么快返回那个房间。“同意。去取锁链。”

“锁链，当然了。”爵士一低头，带着些微讽刺的调调应道，“不能忘了重要的锁链，我就来，主人。”

* * *

“真够脏的。”爵士咕哝。声波对他的评价没有异议，他们正一起站在人行道上，面对震荡波计划重建的工厂——一座被残骸与锈迹覆盖的巨大建筑。工厂的墙体已经不见踪影，露出里头扭曲断裂的装配线，顶层摇摇欲坠，似乎随时有可能塌方。这个工厂并非坐落于周边废墟区域，从他们的位置能直接看到后方繁忙的街道，被遗弃的厂房矗立在熙攘的人声中，分外格格不入。

“震荡波真的打算修好这地方？十天内？铲土机得通宵达旦咯。”爵士哼道，“其实得通宵干活的是在他那儿的滑车、吊车和充电器吧，‘咖啡时间’什么的连想都别想了。”

他边说边自顾自走进厂区，声波看着他的背影，奇怪咖啡与这里有什么关系，咖啡时间又是什么时间，不过爵士总算说话了，多少让他松了口气。到达工厂前，他们的散步一样充斥着叫人不舒服的沉默，爵士显得兴味索然，惯常的揶揄、笑声、舞蹈统统欠奉。等走近市场时，爵士收住脚步连连摇头，声波不愿勉强他，但又想不起什么地方可供备用，无奈之下便选择了这个工厂。反正总是要来实地考察的，把爵士带来这里也不会造成什么伤害。

“建议：小心。”声波跟在几步后，提醒道，“注意地上的残骸。”

“你说这个？”爵士故意踢动脚边的废料，金属滚动发出哐当声。“呀，太笨手笨脚啦，我会更小心的，主人。真难相信，震荡波和红蜘蛛就是为了这么个垃圾场争得面红耳赤，权术令人变得古怪不是吗？”

“确定。”

又是一阵沉默。声波忽然对回答感到不那么确定，难道爵士的目的是维持对话？那么简单的表示同意可能并不合适，或许应该再扩充一下内容。但声波对这个话题确实没什么好多说的，也没有兴趣对其展开讨论。

就在他犹豫不决的时候，爵士扯了扯锁链，问道：“你打算怎么做？”

“评估各方位视野范围，确定摄像头安装位置。”声波飞快的应道，对谈话得以继续感到安慰。他启动护目镜的附加程序，观测距离和角度，片刻后指向一个角落，“合适的位置。”

“看来把东西装上去是小鬼们的活儿。”

“确定。”

“总共装几个？”

“不确定，需进一步考察。”

声波通过内线召集激光鸟和圆锯鸟，随后取出一块数据板，带领爵士沿工厂四周巡视，查看附属设施权衡监视的必要性。尽管不愿接下这个工作，但既然做了就必须做好。他时而接入网络将需要的数据下载到数据板中，并记下要点。间中抬头时，刚巧对上爵士专注的视线。

爵士飞快的别开头，什么也没说。反常的表现令声波瞩目，也意识到沉默又一次包围了他们。

“爵士，累了？”

“不。”

“饿了？”

“饱得很，谢谢。”

他轻巧的跃上前方一块残骸，声波只好不乐的叹息着跟上。等到周边完成，进入建筑内部，声波又一次出声提醒爵士小心脚下。

工厂内的环境比外围复杂的多。为确保没有安全死角，需要安装多个摄像头。此外，考虑到铲土机他们将清理并重建整个厂房，磁带们必须每天根据工程进度调整摄像头的设置和角度。

/主人。爵士也在。/闻讯而来的两姐妹向声波招呼，激光鸟高兴的补上后半句，就连圆锯鸟也显出几分好奇，/他不生气了？/

/不确定。/声波竖起数据版向她们展示，“当前首要任务，工厂。目的，提供安全技术支持，防止破坏活动。下载图示及操作要点。复查、调整，如有必要。”

圆锯鸟狐疑的打量四周。/不是军用工厂。/

“民用。震荡波的要求。”

/震荡波？/她们异口同声喊道。

/不是你的上级。/

/没权力命令你干私活。/

“确定。”声波没有在联接中掩饰他的不情愿，“同意原因，外交目的。接受，最佳方案，已有共识。”

她们不约而同伸长脖子，好奇得看向声波。/共识？和谁？/

“我和……爵士。”

共生体的第一反应是震惊，随即圆锯鸟阴沉下来，激光鸟则若有所思。

/汽车人，只是奴——/

/嘘——/激光鸟压过她，/有意思。/

圆锯鸟恼怒的耸起翅膀，左右看看，忽然困惑的发问。/汽车人呢？/

又来了。有了上回的经验，声波反射性抬头，爵士果然挂在上方悬空的单人梁道上，对他露齿一笑。“这次好多了，有进步。”

“下来。”

“一秒就好。”

“爵——”

“看这个。”爵士指向脑袋边一条陈旧的管线，“运冷却液的，还是好的呢，至少目前是好的。根据我的‘丰富经验’，送这个工厂上西天的最佳方案——在上面开几条裂缝或者拧松若干螺丝。如果红蜘蛛真的打算干点什么，我打赌他会从这儿下手，比直接爆破实惠多啦，别人还追查不到他。”

震惊再一次冲刷过联接，声波分不清那是来自他自己的还是共生体的。

“最好注意下。”爵士轻描淡写的继续，“算是个薄弱点。”

“爵士，分享信息的原因？”

“嗯？不要我帮忙？”

“不。”声波立刻答道，“协助，感谢。协助理由，不理解。”

“我也不知道。”爵士耸肩，“想帮就帮咯，你也不想被这档子事拖后腿吧。”

激光鸟咕咕鸣叫几声，显得兴高采烈，圆锯鸟摆出烦躁的摸样，啄啄她的翅膀。爵士灵巧的翻上栏杆，沿着粗重的链条滑到地上，整个动作流畅极了，完全没被他自己的锁链影响到。一个令人不安的想法闪过声波的处理器。

“爵士，没有直接破坏工厂的原因？”

“啊，傻了不是。”爵士一拍额头，夸张的叹气，“笨蛋爵士。我怎么早没想到？溜出你的住处做点手脚不费吹灰之力，再说这可是震荡波的地盘，光这点就够回本了。我那么恨他可是有特殊理由的。”他咧开嘴露出标志性的笑容，可没一会功夫，笑容就变成了悲伤，“毁掉这个地方无法重写战争的结局，也不能动摇整个帝国。到最后，除了加大我朋友的工作量从头建设外，什么也改变不了。还是不了，我不会破坏震荡波的工程，我不能，这双手早就被彻底拴住了。”

他在声波能够着他前闪到边上。“再四处看看的话，应该还能找到其他薄弱点。要我帮忙吗？”

“确定。”伸出去的手落了空，声波只好转而抚摸激光鸟，共生体同情的蹭蹭他。“协助，感谢。”

* * *

有了爵士的帮助，声波一天内便完成了工厂的前期分析。计算需要的摄像头数量、安装位置，调整激光鸟和圆锯鸟的日常巡视路线。他起草了份详尽的报告，载入一块空数据版，三层加密后吩咐机器狗送交震荡波。比起他自己，机器狗进出指挥中心要不起眼的多。声波只想尽快并尽可能低调的结束这次合作，尤其不希望引起红蜘蛛的注意。

完成所有的工作后，他依然不知道该如何打破与爵士的僵局。在向机器狗交代事宜期间，爵士闲适的靠着窗台下方的墙面席地而坐，一心一意研究手中的拼字板。往常这个时段他们会下三围棋，但声波觉得爵士可能没有兴致，从工厂回来后他又不说话了。

“今天的协助，感谢。”

“你说过好几次了。”

沉默，又是尴尬的沉默。声波坐在沙发上，希望爵士能明白他完全可以在这里玩，而不是远远的窝在地上。

“爵士，饿了？”他再次尝试道。虽然还没到下一次喂食时间，但前一天爵士错过了好几顿，或许需要额外补充些能量。

“不。”

沉默徘徊不去，也令声波倍感焦躁。

“当前气温，高于平均值2.6度。”

这句话总算为声波赢来一些反应，爵士的护目镜在飞快重启后对准他。

“什么？”

“推测原因，污染物质聚集。”把握住契机，声波继续说道，“高空云层生成。”窗外，云层清晰可见。“预计两天内有雨。”

“……什么？”

“爵士，不同意？”

爵士仍瞪着他。

“你想跟我聊天。”

“是的。”

“普神，我从没见过这么糟糕的搭讪。”

声波略微打开通气孔，排放因困窘造成的热量。然而与讽刺的话语相反，爵士笑了。虽然只有短短几声，但依旧动听。

“哇哦……我可真有本事。居然能让全宇宙最言简意赅的霸天虎——声波，和我聊天。了不起。”

他放松的躺下，脸上仍带着一丝笑意。“原谅我这么说，不过要是录音机听到你刚才的话，绝对会笑死的。他常常说你一次不能讲超过二十个字，不然就会超载爆炸。”

声波身形一紧，但爵士的语气里没有责怪的意思，脸上也依然带着愉快的表情。

“停止吧，亲爱的。既不适合你也给不了你想要的。”

“什么可以？”

“时间。再给我点时间好吗？”

带着几分挫败，声波往沙发垫里靠了靠。“要求，准许。”

“Gracce（谢谢）”

失败的尝试，声波暗暗沮丧……直到十来分钟后，又听到爵士轻柔的笑声。

* * *

时间，他给了。整整三天声波保持与爵士的距离，让他自处。目前为止，爵士没有出格的行为，大多时候都待在角落，玩声波买的游戏板。塔楼里安静极了，不仅仅因为爵士鲜少开口，也因为双胞胎几乎没有回来过。声波能通过联接感觉到轰隆隆回家的渴望，但对兄弟的忠诚阻止了他——指挥中心发生的事，迷乱依然不能释怀。

他的家又变得冷冷清清。晚上声波没有像过去那样执意抱住爵士充电，他们肩并着肩躺下，各睡各的。打从把爵士带回家以来，声波从未这么怏怏不乐过。

雨终于要来了，比声波预测的晚一天。震荡波管理塞伯坦数百万年，对星球气候则了解的多。他不但准确预测出时间，并且通过公众频道向全城发布了预警。

“含酸量？”指挥中心的办公室，声波通过监视屏查看市内各个角落，整个铁堡都在为即将到来的雨水忙碌，铺盖吸收胶层遮挡敞开式建筑，修补住房的细微裂缝。

“43.6%。”轰隆隆答道，“足够损伤金属了，不过震荡波说还不至于破坏建筑物。今晚36点开始，要么待在房子里，要么在外面化成泥。他说明天7点能结束。”

“塞伯坦的天气真是叫人爱不起来。”爵士叹气，“为地球加一分，在那儿就算跳完整段‘雨中曲’也不用担心装甲，我模仿的吉恩·凯利棒透了。”

声波困惑的看看他。“吉恩·凯利，闻所未闻。”

“猜到了。”爵士干巴巴的应道。

“我们能走了吗？”迷乱唐突的插话，自从走进办公室发现爵士也在后，他就显得不太自然。

“确定。”声波回答，“巡视12、36、48、61、93号监视站，确认防雨措施准备妥当。”

“这几个都要去？”磁带齐声抱怨，“可——”

“联系机器狗协助。时间充裕。解散。”

“好嘛。”

/轰隆隆，迷乱，雨前回家。今晚，同步。/

迷乱一怔，小心翼翼的瞄了眼爵士，后者全神贯注的看着那排监视屏，似乎没有察觉。

/回家？但是——/

/停止争辩。/

迷乱闷闷不乐的瘪嘴，轰隆隆用手肘顶他。/我们会回来的，反正下雨了也没别的地方好去。走啦，迷乱。/他边说边抓住迷乱的胳膊，把人拖了出去。

“他躲着我是因为生气还是害怕？”爵士望向合起的房门问道。

没等声波开口，他又自顾自接着说：“不用回答，应该的。我对他做了件糟糕的事，就算以我的标准也太过了。看来我欠他个道歉。”

他靠上声波的控制台，感慨：“向霸天虎道歉……这个世界到底要怎样？”

“道歉，很可能无效。”声波指出，“迷乱，非常难过。”

“喔，我总有办法的。”

爵士轻轻一跃，坐上控制台边缘。声波蹙额，指住他。“下去。”

“坐坐而已嘛，声波。如果我想，上次你把我关在这里的时候，就可以让它玩完了。”不过抱怨归抱怨，爵士还是顺从的跳下了地。

声波没有对他的话做出反应，但心里很清楚爵士并未夸大其词。自从工厂之行后，只要一想到这些潜在的威胁，就足以令他不安。尽管爵士声称受制于奴隶项圈，但他的能力依然不容小视。不管是晚上充电，还是白天声波在监控室内工作期间，他有足够的时间溜出去进行破坏。要怎么形容加诸在爵士身上的束缚？滑稽？听起来挺合适。爵士根本是在“迁就”他的霸天虎主人们，声波不会对这么巨大的安全漏洞放任不理，这几天他已经开始着手升级防卫系统。

“你还要多久？我可不想在回去的路上被雨淋着。”

“时间充裕。”刚巧工作也完成了，声波边说边登出系统关闭控制台，“工作完成。”他起身领着爵士走出办公室，关上门。

“43%好像比战争刚结束那会儿更高了是吗？有意思。以前老听震荡波指责说爆炸造成的放射尘污染了空气，现在不打仗了为什么酸性不降反升？还是说那些工业项目不像他夸口的那么清洁无害？”

“爵士，安静。”即使在指挥中心的走廊里，爵士也从不克制音量。才没多久声波已经收到了一打好奇的视线。

“怎么了？聊聊天气嘛，你最喜欢聊天气了。”

“爵士——”

“声波！！！”

红蜘蛛的断喝声突然破空而来，刚刚好就卡在声波和爵士穿过前厅的一刻，成功将整个厅里所有霸天虎的注意力全部集中到他们身上。绝对不是巧合，声波看得出来，红蜘蛛早有准备，20多吨重的探索者怒火冲天的大步向他们冲过来。

“说到酸性什么的……你有没有闻到？”爵士往声波身侧靠靠，小声催促，“走啦，咱们快闪吧。跑得够快应该不会被泼到，1，2——”

“爵士。”声波伸手抵住他的背部告诫。

爵士撅嘴。“你好没劲。”

“别动。”红蜘蛛吼道，仿佛听到了他们的交谈，“我有话跟你说。”

他直冲到声波跟前，照旧不知私人空间为何物，声波没有退避。

“重要事宜？建议：私下交谈。”

红蜘蛛无视他的话。“我不像某些人需要偷偷摸摸的。你以为你和震荡波的小动作能瞒过我？你们俩联合起来监视我们其他人？”

前厅里的霸天虎纷纷做出漠不关心的样子，但他们的“耳朵”竖得更直了。

“描述，不准确。”声波平静的回答，“监视，安全防御，我的职责。”

“你对威震天和霸天虎帝国的职责，从什么时候拓展到民用厂房了？”

红蜘蛛选在公共场合发难的目的已经很明显，声波拒绝让步。“安全防范，必要。防御破坏活动。”

他希望红蜘蛛能听明白里头的暗示，但探索者不屑得昂高头。“震荡波说我会破坏他的小工程是不是？要你提供最高级别的安全防御？难道我会自贬身份做这么……愚蠢的小手脚？还是你以为我会中这么明显的圈套？”

“Verdammt（德：可恶）”爵士气恼的哼道，“（德）我讨厌承认红蜘蛛是对的。他当然不可能出手啦，以他的卑鄙程度，这么点儿事还不够塞牙缝呢。”

红蜘蛛也下载过若干人类语言，但德语很明显不包括在内。他朝向爵士怒目而视。“闭上嘴巴，奴隶。没你的事。”

“破坏是否发生不是重点。”声波将爵士推后一步，镇定的回道，“目的：防御。”

“我连一个字都不信。再说就算是真的，你也逃不掉滥用帝国资源干私活的指控，更别提震荡波还纵容了你的行为。你是个蹩脚的演员，声波。我警告你，别让震荡波牵制住你。好好想想，我为什么会知道这件事？因为他亟不可待的跑来跟我吹嘘：从现在起，你听候他的差遣了。”

怒火和耻辱在声波心底燃烧，爵士放轻调子。“我的音频接收器好痛。能走了吗？”

“闭嘴，奴隶！”

“向震荡波提供服务，仅为帮助同僚。”声波严厉的说，“意向只此一次。你的建议，收到。本次谈话，结束。”

“为了你我着想，但愿只此一次。”红蜘蛛冲着他狂妄的抬起下巴，“你可以退下了。”

显然红蜘蛛是故意摆出这副姿态的，他的等级虽然高于声波，但仅限于战场，红蜘蛛没有权利用这种居高临下的态度命令声波离开。正在声波掂量合适的回复时，爵士突然发出讽刺的笑声。

“得了吧红蜘蛛，你还来劲了？万一这次对质没有传到威震天的耳朵里怎么办？要不要再大声点？免得做了无用功。”

红蜘蛛的机翼几不可察的抽动数下。他立刻大力呼气掩盖住细微的反应，眯起光镜对准爵士。“我已经警告你两次了，奴隶，闭上嘴。如果你办不到，我不介意亲手教教你。”

“哈，红蜘蛛居然也懂怎么闭上嘴？”

声波猛地一拽爵士，避开红蜘蛛挥向他的拳头，用自己不相上下的机体挡住对方。“爵士，我的。”他提醒道，“禁止身体接触。”

“无礼的东西。”红蜘蛛掉头吐口唾沫，继续死盯着爵士，紧握拳头，“如果你是我的，等着每天晚上被搞到锁死吧。”

“如果我是你的。”爵士飞快反击，“早锁死早超生。”

四周窃笑不绝，红蜘蛛的引擎发出危险的咆哮声。

“那张嘴早晚给他惹上杀身之祸，声波。”他的怒容忽而扭曲成诡笑，“到时候你就能凑足‘五个’了不是吗？”

红蜘蛛并不知道多少内情，但这句讽刺有效的穿透了声波的护甲直插火种舱。他的火种抽搐痉挛，为免共生体恐慌，声波只得竭力抑制痛苦，尽管表面上纹丝不动，可他的注意力分散了，站在当场一时间竟无以应对。另一个引擎发出的怒声将他自混乱中惊醒。爵士全身紧绷，护目镜上闪动着凶狠的光芒。

“臭棋，红蜘蛛。”他的声音几不可闻，堪堪能从引擎的轰鸣中辨识。“趁现在还来得及，快走吧。”

红蜘蛛诧异的瞪大光镜，不过很快便反应过来，讥笑道：“凭你一个奴隶能把我怎么杨？”他伸手戳了戳爵士的汽车人标志，力道之大几乎令后者失去平衡。声波敢以那抹稍纵即逝的笑容发誓，红蜘蛛的反应正中爵士下怀。

汽车人垂下肩膀，突然摆出顺从的摸样。“没有。”他简单的回答。“毕竟这是事实……我只是个奴隶，而你，红蜘蛛，不但统领霸天虎空军部队，更是威震天的二把手。必须承认，对于做人‘老二’这档子事，你称职极了，简直叫人刮目相看。战争结束后，所有人都认定你绝不甘心居于人下，不过现在嘛……即便是最多疑的霸天虎也不得不同意，你已经认清现实一心一意甘当威震天的仆从，不敢越雷池一步，时刻以贯彻他的命令为己任了。”

红蜘蛛微微张开嘴。“我——”

“或许是因为你害怕威震天；也或许是因为你心里清楚——你和你的手下在和平年代远不如打仗时重要了。虽然每个人都在说，不过我相信不是因为天火的缘故。难不成你还会被个小小的‘汽车人’牵制住？更何况他还‘公然背叛’了你。但总有那么些流言蜚语传来传去，谁真谁假还真难论断呢。”爵士的音量随着每一个字不断拔高。周围的霸天虎们早就放弃了伪装，个个听得津津有味。“你一点儿不着急，我明白，飞虎队一定把他照顾得‘好极了’。”

“再说了，你哪还有时间关心那种无名小卒？你还要筹建塞伯坦最顶尖的科学院呢，虽然本质上卡在获取威震天的许可那一步，啥也没干。就算科学院最后建成了，你也必须拿出感恩戴德的态度，以他的名字为科学院命名。棒极了不是吗？幸好还是有那么几个人能让你能倚靠的，比如你手下那群飞机，他们多么明智又多么值得信赖呀。有时候我真的挺佩服你的，红蜘蛛。顺便，感谢‘普神慈悲’，威震天认定青丘的破坏程度过于严重不再适合居住，这么一来你起码不用为重建老家操心了，更不用管重建后的那些烦心琐事，真叫人安慰呐。”

驻扎在地球的那段时间里，声波偶尔观察过报应号周围被灯光吸引的鱼群，此时此刻红蜘蛛的表现与那种微小生物惊人的相似，尤其是他睁大光学镜，嘴巴一开一合反反复复，半天都吐不出一个字的摸样。声波不知道爵士是什么时候挡到自己和红蜘蛛中间的，他的姿势里带着保护的意味，蓝色护目镜平视对方胸前的座舱，用力一戳以牙还牙。

“我还有更多料呢。”爵士低语，“抬腿、走人。”

红蜘蛛居然真的照做了，声波惊愕不已，面对本质上没有反抗能力的奴隶，他既没摞狠话，也没有恶毒的讽刺，反而呆滞着光学镜，默默转身就这么离开了，似乎连四周的闷笑声都没察觉。这件事没完，声波不至于天真得以为对方会就此罢休，但为了这一刻红蜘蛛的落荒而逃，为了这份畅快，值得。

“太强大了！”爵士跳开两步，转身面对他，“说嘛！难道不是吗？可能是我干得最漂亮的一单了。”

恶毒的光芒尽褪，爵士笑嘻嘻的看着他，一派轻松自在。他期待得等了片刻，在没收到预想中的回应后，略微倾斜脑袋露出少许失望。

“不觉得？好吧，反正我玩得很高兴。不管你怎么责怪我，主人，我不会为了让霸天虎官员难堪道歉的。因为这感觉棒透了。”

他凑过来，拍拍声波的胸甲，动作与神态几乎是亲昵的。

* * *

晚间，酸雨如期而至，淅淅沥沥落在塔楼的屋顶上，轻快的节拍为寂静添上一份适意，房门将共生体们的喧闹隔绝开，声波与爵士并排躺在床上，昏暗中爵士的护目镜散发出朦胧的光芒。这一次，是他首先打破沉默。

“不想看小鬼们玩《生化危机》吗？”

声波凝视他的奴隶。“转过来。”

爵士嘴边的弧度稍稍收敛，迟疑一秒后照做了。面对面，声波舒展手臂，手掌轻轻按在爵士略微抽紧的背部。

“为了今天的事？”爵士轻声说，“不用太在意，红蜘蛛自找的。谁让他说那些话惹我生气，我只是反击罢了，就这么简单，你不是没见过。”

“观察结果。”声波低语，“爵士总是为了朋友反击。”

他缓缓上下移动手臂，爵士在碰触下挺直背脊，但没有躲开。“或许我是为了录音机和他的磁带。”

“或许。但依然感激。”

“别以为这会改变什么。”爵士的声音越显柔和，“别以为这代表我喜欢你，或者我对你有什么——啊！”声波将他拉进怀中抱住，自从真相揭露后他们还没有这么亲近过，爵士的引擎一度急转，声波保持不动。过了一两分钟，他的系统趋于平静，身体也在声波的手臂间彻底放松。

“爵士。”

“声波。”他的嗓音比雨声更静。

“今天，很好。”

“不客气。”

改变来得悄无声息，沉默中的尴尬与别扭渐渐消失了，他们散步、下棋，一切又恢复了往日的节奏，声波时不时捕捉到爵士凝望自己的视线，少了些刻意的笑容，多了几分关注。家里的气氛也变了，死亡的气息比来时退散的更快。声波没有亲眼看到爵士向迷乱道歉，不过有一次他走进前室时，刚巧撞上他们俩凑着头窃窃私语。两天后，红蜘蛛联系声波，尖声抱怨办公室里的控制台出了故障，颠来倒去播放某首关于小小世界的人类歌曲，怎么也停不下来。那天晚上迷乱开心极了，完全藏不住得意的情绪，而爵士压根没有遮掩的意思。声波无法用言辞来概括，但是的，改变已经发生，美好，温暖，是爵士。


	13. 妒忌

/减速，当前速度过快。/

/担心我的安全？害怕分开？/

/否定。你的速度超过主人的步速，导致频繁回旋令我头晕。所以，减速。/

/解决办法：和我一起。/

/没必要，这里舒服。/

/看不到所有地方。/

/没必要，这条街巡查时见过无数次。/

/不对！白天和晚上不同，这个市场有趣极了。/

/对你，什么都有趣极了。/

/对你，什么都无聊透了。我赢。/

圆锯鸟栖息在声波的肩膀上，耸起背部怒视飞在前头的姐妹。磁带天生好奇，而两姐妹对声波与爵士的日常散步早就好奇的不得了。这一天，他们坚持留在磁带仓外头陪同散步。事实上，是激光鸟坚持，圆锯鸟尽管一样好奇，却愣是成功装出了付漠不关心的样子。

/做理智的那个可真难。/眼看着激光鸟兴致勃勃的落在又一个摊位上，圆锯鸟抱怨道。

/醒醒。/激光鸟轻快的鸣叫。

/闭嘴。/话虽这么说，圆锯鸟还是撑起半边眼帘，打量周围的世界。

/爵士，很受欢迎。/激光鸟观察四周，/理由？/

她说的没错，因为这里的商人早就领悟到，声波愿意为爵士买下任何他感兴趣的货物，所以每次他们一出现在这附近，商人们就大着胆子尽可能靠近他的奴隶，使出浑身解数希望自家商品博得青睐。以行动回答磁带的提问，声波召来今天的幸运卖家，买下所有爵士视线驻留过的货物。爵士从不为这些东西道谢，甚至对声波在这方面的慷慨摆出不闻不问的态度，但回到塔楼里，除去充电和下棋，他把所有的时间都花在了那堆游戏板上，声波自认有理由相信爵士对他的赠与心存感激。

“他们俩这算开心吗？”

声波望向爵士。“是的。磁带，满意。”

“要我看，激光鸟比‘糊涂塌克’投入多了。”爵士边说边走近，护目镜对上圆锯鸟不善的视线。一看金主走了，原本围成团的商人们纷纷做鸟兽散，“怎么了？太无聊？我能想想办法。”

/糊涂塌克？/

“糊涂塌克？”声波和他的共生体一样不解。

“黄的、能飞、不说话——糊涂塌克。”仿佛这样就足够解释了似的，爵士转身，哼着不知名的曲调，轻快的向前走去，留下满头雾水的一大一小。在声波肩上，圆锯鸟把脑袋埋进翅膀下，不满的咕噜。

/你的奴隶，你负责搞明白。/

“我还在想震荡波的事。”走了一会，爵士随意的开口，视线掠过一个贩卖廉价装饰画的摊位，似乎无甚兴趣，“没错，他的做法是很讨厌，但我还是难以相信他会直接跑到红蜘蛛面前大肆炫耀。真令我惊讶，要知道霸天虎通常惊讶不了我，尤其是那个独眼怪。他一定是认定激怒红蜘蛛的好处比得到你的信任更大。我猜他一直都知道红蜘蛛不会对他的宝贝工厂动手，毕竟一旦出了事，威震天的头号怀疑对象就是红蜘蛛。他是想试试能不能从你这里得到无偿帮助，在如愿以偿后就故意泄露消息，好激化你和红蜘蛛的矛盾。真是个聪明的杂种。”

无视联接中磁带们徒然倍增的兴趣，声波平淡的开口。“我警告过，霸天虎的权术斗争与你无关。”

“你为什么老要介意我谈这些事？我有眼睛有耳朵，不可能不听不看。既然我的帮助对你有利时你没拒绝，何不也听听这些呢。”

“爵士，不是监控小组成员。”

“我不是？”爵士转身倒行，好让声波看清他受伤的表情，“你应该算上我。想想吧，理论上来说我比你更有资格，我监视霸天虎的时间可比你长多了。”

“回答问题：为何爵士早前未能准确判断震荡波的意图？”

“我离开牌桌太久了，还不是拜‘某人’所赐，不带我每天去指挥中心报道。我本可以更好得把握时局的。其实，你也一样，所以才让双胞胎天天往那里跑不是吗。”

“轰隆隆，迷乱，聪明，善于观察。”声波答道，“但是，霸天虎高层间的权力制衡……极其复杂。”

“一点儿不错，所以你必……”话才说一半，爵士突然收声往回走两步，停下、偏头。声波扫视四周，看不出导致这反常行为的原因。

“爵士？”

“嘘，听到了吗？”

声波不明所以，鉴于他们正处于闹市区，他的高精音频接收器里充斥着各种声音，嘈杂的人声，引擎轰鸣声，金属脚板踩在地上发出的响声等等。

“指明何种声音。”

“耶！果然不是幻觉。”爵士兴奋得欢呼，蓝色护目镜发出炫目的光芒，连一丝一毫预兆都没有，突然拔腿飞奔。激光鸟和圆锯鸟全都傻了眼，声波不比他们好多少。

/奴隶逃跑了！/圆锯鸟飞离他的肩膀准备追击，虽然万般困惑惊讶，但声波反射性的拦住磁带，通过联接要求他们镇定。

“不是逃跑。”他把握十足的告诉共生体，随即大步跟上爵士，仗着身高的优势稳步缩短距离。逃跑？爵士不可能做这么没有意义的事，在声波看来，他的行为与其说是“逃”倒不如说是在寻找什么。声波跟着爵士拐弯，眼看对方绕过一群吃惊的中立派，终于渐渐缓下速度，直到停在一家夜店边上。虽然还是白天，但这家店已经开张营业，吵闹的音乐声从里头传来，就算站在路边也听得一清二楚。爵士一手撑住墙壁，神情向往。

声波三两步走上去，严厉的责备。“爵士，行为无法接受。解释。”

“我就知道没听错。”爵士满面欣喜，“几乎不敢相信，但接收器没有骗我，地球文化真的在这个星球上流行开了不是吗？我好想亲亲DJ。”

似乎知道到这话会惹声波不快，爵士转过头面向他笑道：“放松，亲爱的。现在总听到了吧？流行乐王子、舞林至尊——始终被模仿，从未被超越——独一无二的‘迈克尔·杰克逊’！”

赶在声波开口前，他急忙竖起手掌。“别别，千万别说什么‘迈克尔·杰克逊，闻所未闻’，我会杀了你的。为了我们大家都好，还是欣赏音乐吧。他的歌对地球音乐可是起到了革命性的影响呢，更别提他的舞蹈……无以伦比。他用独一无二的舞步改变了音乐录影的模式，也彻底颠覆了人类对舞蹈的欣赏、理解和表演方式。知道吗，这一切就发生在那一纪——我们在地球上醒来的那一纪。我想这就是命运。他在舞蹈上展现出的无限可能性，寻遍整个塞伯坦也无人能够企及。我背下了所有编舞，警车断言我们种族不可能跳出‘太空步’，但我证明他错了。看——”

就在人行道上……爵士当场演示了一段难以用语言准确描述的动作，声波愣在原地，看着眼前神采飞扬的面孔，处理器还在为之前的那番话晕头转向。

“不坏吧？我还怕生疏了呢，看来有些东西是永远无法忘记的。”

爵士重复之前的动作，上半身几乎不见作势，腿部和脚部却以流水般的动作带动全身移向人行道的另一侧，接着爵士背向声波，再一次用所谓的“太空步”返回他身边，以一个原地小幅度旋转结束全部动作，站定不动，与夜店里传来的音乐配合得天衣无缝。圆锯鸟两眼发直，激光鸟的好奇心在联接中爆棚。

轻声哼唱着人类歌曲荒谬的歌词，爵士开始旋转，机体扭出令人难以置信的幅度，身为塞伯坦人，他到底是怎么把腰部……“弯曲”成那个样子的？他身上的锁链从没比这一刻更显得徒劳无用。那些装甲之间，吊钩提到过的大量凹槽给了爵士难以想象的灵活性，使得他几乎能像有机生物那样运动。而这种运动方式对声波来说恰恰是极端陌生的，他自己的机型坚固、接缝紧密，在最大限度提高力量与稳定性的同时，不可避免的牺牲了灵活性。先天受限，他永远不可能做出……爵士现在所做的动作，或许这正是激光鸟被吸引的原因。

磁带飞下声波肩头，掠到爵士上空盘旋。起初爵士没有注意，直到不经意抬头，发现激光鸟就在上方触手可及处全神贯注得盯着他的动作。他咧开嘴扬起一个大大的笑容，再一次演示那种奇异的太空步，流水一般难以捉摸又不失机械连动的协调感。激光鸟着迷的看着他，忽然拍打翅膀朝相反的方向平移，等到爵士向右，她又配合着节奏拍打翅膀向左移动。

圆锯鸟已经说不出完整的话了。/这……什——/

爵士笑出声来，继续随着音乐舞蹈。他向前她向后，他后退她前进，他旋转她绕着转圈，当他延展四肢弯曲出那种不可思议的弧度，她便沿着他的装甲滑翔，一一对应爵士的每个动作。声波僵立在走道中央，直至歌声停止，四周响起阵阵喝彩声，才注意到不知不觉他们已经被中立派包围了。爵士没有半点不自在的表现，顺势收住舞步优雅的弯腰，向观众们致谢。

“怎么样？”他拉长了调子问道，“你的小女孩会跳舞哟，跟我学的，毫无疑问。”

激光鸟停在一边的货摊柜子上休息，向圆锯鸟炫耀。/没见识过吧？/圆锯鸟继续保持目瞪口呆状，通过联接声波能轻易察觉激光鸟的欢喜，但此刻他更在意的是爵士在街道上引起的小小轰动。

“爵士，此类行为不恰当。可能招致危险。”

“怕被不该看到的人看到？我不怕，为了杰克逊，这点小风险算什么。再说，我可没料到有舞伴加入，永远拒绝不了有魅力的女士。”

他边说边抚摸激光鸟嘴喙下方的部位，兴奋激动混合着紧张从她那头向声波辐射开。声波通过联接温和的警告磁带，这才把注意力重新放回爵士身上。

“此类行为不准再犯。”

“我感觉好多了。”爵士若有所思，手上有一下没一下的抚摸激光鸟的翅膀，“今天早上我觉得有点难过，只要一想到……那些事。”他看了声波一眼，确保后者了解他指的是什么事。“不过现在我又高兴起来了。真奇怪不是吗，舞蹈对我就是有这么大的影响。有点疯狂呢，嗯？”

声波启动发声器，却无言可应对。

“很好，看来我们有共识了。虽然我又得了一分不过别太介意，亲爱的。我看得出来，你对看我跳舞的热情比我对跳舞的热情毫不逊色，等着瞧吧，等着瞧没这些锁链后，我能做什么。”他向声波闪了闪护目镜，再次迈起轻快的步子向前走去。激光鸟立刻振翅掠到爵士上空盘旋。声波只得跟上。

* * *

监控室的门一打开，声波立刻察觉不对劲，带着丝困惑，处理器反射性的开始搜索。在这座塔楼里，每一个声音都与声波息息相关，亦为他所熟悉。任何不同寻常的细微变动都足以引起警惕。双胞胎在家，可前室的娱乐控制台边不见人影，没有预想中刺耳的爆炸声，震耳欲聋的火炮声，更没有他们吵吵闹闹的咋呼声。

下一秒他找到了答案——爵士像只机器昆虫似的攀在墙上，就在房间另一头两面墙壁和天花板形成的夹角间，怡然自若的调整姿势。下方，双胞胎趴在沙发边缘，仰起脑袋全神贯注的看着他。

“……这时，有个家伙的急吼吼跑进来，大声嚷嚷主安全系统被黑了。‘长官！发现入侵者！他就躲在基地里！’”

“就在你下面？”

“没看到你？”

“不可能！”

“当然可能。”爵士向他们保证，“人们总是忘记抬头看。领头的虎子激动的不得了，立刻扯开嗓子尖声责骂那倒霉鬼，连下命令搜索基地都给忘了，当然啦，他还是有点脑子的，起码知道把芯片藏进子空间。”

“渣的！”

“那你怎么办？”

“扑下去割断他的喉咙？”

“不不，那可不是我的风格。再说，他不但比我高了一倍，房间里还有三个手下呢。这个游戏的诀窍是‘等待’。”

“可是你不能在上面挂太久，能量输送管会抽筋的。”

“你们准想不到我能挂多久，就像在云端的小飞机一样轻松自在。而且我用不了等太久。把房间里所有的人臭骂一通后，他把他们都赶了出去，打开整个基地的通告频道，怒吼‘抓住那个肮脏的汽车人间谍！’，要不是他的音量太大，或许能听到我的动静……”

爵士轻飘飘落到地上，即使是声波的高精音频接收器，也几乎难以察觉触地一瞬发出的声响。就在轰隆隆和迷乱哦哦啊啊的惊叹中，爵士猫腰溜到沙发一侧，片刻后突然从靠背后窜出来。“得手！”

双胞胎尖叫大笑。“酷毙了！”

“我能‘看’到你，但是什么也听不到！”

“然后你就割断他的喉咙了？”

“以他的身高，我没有百分百把握割断管线。所以呢，我从后面用力给他的膝关节来了两刀。”爵士攀上靠背，前倾上身挤进双胞胎之间紧挨着他们。

“噢噢噢，太邪恶了你。”

“从没听过那么尖锐的叫声，就像被割破了喉咙的机械狐。最悲惨的莫过于通告频道还开着，基地里的每个霸天虎都能听到他的哀号。我撕开子空间拿走芯片，给控制台装上自毁程序，大摇大摆全身而退。几乎没人来追我，估计都忙不迭去指挥室营救‘垂死的’指挥官去了。可惜，等他们冲到门口，却发现密码输入板的电线被人切断了。我愿意支付最上等的能量块，瞧一眼他们最后看到他时的表情。”

在声波的记忆中，那次事件可不像爵士说的这么轻描淡写。如果他口中的官员就是声波所想的那个，那就很好的解释了为何后者的小队在不长的时间内分崩离析。基于某些原因，那位官员再也没能得到下属的尊重。

“轰隆隆，迷乱。建议：选择其他娱乐活动。”

“声波？”磁带们惊讶的抬头，总算注意到了他的存在。爵士没什么反应，想必早已察觉。

“我们刚听到兴头上呢。”

“没错，爵士有好多超酷的故事。”

“提示：故事中的受害者，霸天虎。”

双胞胎耸耸肩，联接中传来几分不甚认真的内疚。“可是听起来真的很酷。”

“没错，声波。”爵士还和他们挤在一块，懒洋洋的冲他笑。“酷到掉渣，你也应该听听，不想知道那地方‘意外’爆炸的细节？”

“否定。当前意向，三维棋。”

“无无无无无无聊。”

“轰隆隆，迷乱，不要求参与。”

“你总是霸占爵士！”

“如有空闲，建议至吊钩处例行保养。”

他们一齐缩起脖子。“又到时间了？”

“吊钩检查能源管的时候手劲好大，很痛诶。”

“需要由我监督前往？”

“不了。”

“明天就去。”

“承诺，收到。预期，按时前往。”

磁带们不甘不愿的答应下，声波把注意力放回沙发。“爵士，过来。”

“（日）是是。”爵士用手一撑，翻过沙发站起身，他的动作和平时一样流畅，但声波还是决定明天也带爵士去吊钩那里做个检查，这么一来也能所有物们的保养日程表同步。

“嫉妒了？”爵士甜甜地问。“嫉妬心が強い。”

“否定。”声波挥去脑海中爵士与双胞挤在一起嬉笑的画面，轻推着他往摆放三维棋组件的桌子走去。

“随你怎么说吧，亲爱的。”

日语也好，英语也罢，无论爵士用哪种语言，声波认为这样的表述不符合事实，他不至于嫉妒与爵士共舞的激光鸟，或者能让爵士自自然然搂抱在一起的双胞胎——无需嫉妒自己的所有物，毕竟他们都是属于他的不是吗。声波只是对出乎预料的发展感到意外。按照过去的经验，新财产总是先对他表示信任与好感，随后才是和其他共生体发展类似的感情。爵士不但打乱了这个规律，也一定程度上扭曲了惯例——即使亲近如共生体，声波也从没有想过把他们中的任何一个带上床，而爵士作为一个完全独立车辆机型——一个大半生在声波背后窥探的汽车人间谍却做到了。他真能弄明白他的奴隶是怎么想的吗？如果进“里面”看一看，能得偿所愿吗？

* * *

声波握住爵士的肩胛阻止他躺下，手掌顺着肩部一路摸到胳膊。爵士当即全身僵硬。

“终于有心情干点搂搂抱抱以外的事了，嗯？有一阵子了呢。”

刻意轻松的调子藏不住紧张。自从真相揭露后，声波一度停止了在床上的亲密接触，但今晚，他不愿再压抑心底的渴望。

“关注，演示导致机体酸痛。”

“啥？喔，你说刚才攀墙上那会儿？小菜一碟，不用担心。”

“安静。别动。”

爵士依然显得不安，但没有拨开声波为他按摩的手。从手底渐渐放松的机体来看，他甚至是享受的。声波放柔力道，手掌沿着爵士的装甲游移，揉捏精密敏感的关节，爵士的发声器中不时流泻出动听的细小呻吟。按摩完全身后，声波再次阻止爵士躺下休息。

“又怎么了？”

声波拉着他的手放到自己胸口，爵士不快的“喔”了一声。

“预期，回报。碰触这里，合意。”他引导爵士抚摸肩甲下的关节，随后回到胸前，沿着磁带仓的边缘慢慢移动。声波本期待爵士在肢体接触中表现对自己的喜爱，爵士确实没抽手，但却露出不舒服的表情关上了护目镜。

声波捏住他的下巴命令。“打开视觉系统。”

“反正我没反抗，看不看有什么关系？”

“推测：爵士认为我长相丑陋？”

至少这句话成功的让爵士有了不同的反应。他飞快的上线护目镜，直视声波。

“什么？不，我、声波，你长得不丑。”惊讶变成厌恶，“丑陋的是你胸口那个紫色的死亡印记，威震天喜欢逼我亲它，你也想试试？”

声波的处理器在主人能阻止前模拟出参考画面，他竭力将它们抛诸脑后，集中注意力。爵士因为过往的经历害怕，声波需要做的就是抚平他的恐惧。

“名字，声波。”他用手捧住爵士的脸，发送脉冲调暗光线，直到照明周围只剩一圈朦胧的光晕。在确定爵士的全副心神都在自己身上后，声波一手盖住胸口的霸天虎标志。“现在，不丑了？”

爵士惊愕的瞪视他。

过了一会，他还是一动不动。“回报，预期。”声波提醒道。停顿一秒，又补充，“期待。”

这个词似乎终于触动了爵士，他小心翼翼的抬手，仿佛在对待什么危险的爆炸物，动作生硬，指尖紧张的沿着接缝轻触。稍后，模仿他先前的动作，爵士为声波的肩部按摩，手指按进缝隙照顾关节，但他只飞快的捏了两下就立刻抽开手，声波沉默的点头表示赞许，于是爵士又做了一次。

暖意从关节扩散，声波的整个机体在美妙的抚慰下彻底放松。他为共生体们按摩过无数次，但他们无法回报他，磁带要么太小，要不就是外型所限达不到必要的灵巧度。随着时间推移，爵士的动作越来越自然、确定，按压、揉搓、抚摸，所到之处激起一波又一波的快意。声波的空气交换速率越来越缓越来越沉，次级系统一个接一个报告准备下线。这感觉好极了。

他将爵士拉进怀中，仰躺到床上。爵士紧张的吸气，虽然没有挣扎，但通过抵在一起的装甲，声波能感觉到他的内部系统正处于高速运转中。

“回报，满意。”他用手按住抵着下巴的黑色头盔，“效果，愉悦。”

“声波，‘吾爱’，你知道我有多喜欢这些话。”

轻浅的叹息声溜出声波的通风孔，明明靠得这么近，爵士却依然感觉如此遥远，要怎样才能逮住他？要用什么手段才能永远“困住”他？或许还是得从里面看看？

声波陷入沉思，拇指轻抚爵士头盔上的音频传感器，知道那里极端敏感，爵士果然微微颤动。

有朝一日吧，声波不急，爵士是他的，而他有的是时间。

* * *

“好歹是救回来了，赞美普神。”

爵士耐着性子任由吊钩抓住下巴左转右摆上下端详。光学镜头组不断调焦的细微声响时不时传进声波的音频接收器。

“只剩一些旧疤痕，系统听起来运行良好，这次他总算真正的站直了。看着我的手，奴隶。”吊钩竖起食指，在爵士的护目镜前方移动。

“为什么，指向霸天虎帝国的紧急出口吗？”

“哈，还是老样子。矮子，过来。”

“是，主人！”

打从声波带着爵士走进医务室就满脸激动的急救员一蹦而起从角落跑向他们。

“长期营养不良、无效充电还有殴打，他可能遇到的问题？”

“防火墙削弱，病毒免疫力下降，自我修复系统效率不稳，机体重心偏移，呃，传感器受损。”

“今天要测试的项目？”

“燃料阀、防火墙、关节、反射系统、视觉系统、听力系统、空气置换系统，残留物检测和火种脉动速率。”

“还有呢？”吊钩举起手，急救员向后一缩。

“还有装甲恢复能力！比照之前的损伤测定再生速度！”

“这还差不多。”

他落下手掌，不轻不重的往急救员脑门上来了一下。“带他去第二间检查。不许故意拖延时间，我记着呢。”

“是，主人。谢谢，主人。”

急救员鞠过一躬，跳起来扑抱住爵士的手臂。爵士差点摔倒，可他不但不介意，反而笑出声来，磕磕绊绊的任由被拖着走向玻璃墙后的隔间，一眼都没回头。

“亲手检查汽车人总能让他高兴起来。”吊钩边嘟哝边寻找工具，“我会复查的，不过我可以向你保证，他的能力进行这些常规检查绰绰有余。”

“汽车人的医疗能力，无关。你的判断，尊重。”

“很高兴听你这么说，今天早上他也给你那俩小子做了检查，希望你不介意。”

声波检查音频传输线路，怀疑出了故障。他根本没想过双胞胎会遵守诺言前来医务室报道，在这方面他们可谓是劣迹斑斑。“轰隆隆，迷乱，主动前来医务室？”

吊钩将探针插入一辆推车，光学镜的光芒转过一圈。“没错，我一开始没注意，他们从我眼皮底下溜过去，直接找上了我的奴隶，厚着脸皮命令他。不知道是谁告诉他们，说我的奴隶手劲小一点儿。哼，胆小鬼。”

原来如此。“了解。”

“你是等着还是怎么？大概得花6小时吧。”

“工作报告需要完成，稍后联系。”

“好的，长官。”

临走前，声波向隔间瞥去最后一眼，入目的景象令他脚下一顿。虽然有吊钩的警告在先，急救员一点儿没有立刻开始的意思，反而紧靠着爵士。爵士伸手搭住他的后背，小幅度的移动手掌。

“起码我不用头痛他的关节。”吊钩忙着手里的活，没注意声波瞬间的迟疑，“每个人都听说了逛市场的蓝色霸天虎和他那‘爱跳舞的小奴隶’。很高兴知道你又常常外出了。”

声波没有理会，将视线从爵士和他的仰慕者身上抽回，转身离去。

* * *

回到家后，爵士在清洗室付出了代价。

声波突然捏紧肩部的神经线路，奴隶痛叫一声向后退去，朝他怒目而视。

“嗷！又怎么了？”

“与汽车人的肢体接触，不悦。未来，保持距离。”

“什、你说今天在医务室？就为了个拥抱你捏我？认真的？别回答，你永远都是认真的。声波，你把我锁在这里，远离我的朋友，冰河世纪都快过去一半了，你期望我怎么表现？他们想我，我也想念他们。”

“爵士，我的。”他抓紧爵士的下颚再次重申，爵士猛的一昂头挣脱。

“只知道嫉妒的笨蛋。你以为我打算对那个可怜的小家伙做什么？把他拖上床为所欲为吗，怎么，你就只能想到这些？要我说，这种事他在吊钩那里已经受够了。”

声波从通风孔中喷出炙热的空气。逻辑上，他知道爵士意欲与其他奴隶发生亲密关系的可能性极低，但这一次，逻辑在占有欲前败下阵来。

“未来，保持适当距离。”他生硬的重复命令。

“你不喜欢我和其他汽车人挤在一块儿是吗？闹翻天喜欢的不得了，想不想知——”

“没有与闹翻天相同的癖好。爵士属于我。保持距离。”

“恐怕我无能为力。”

“没有谈判余地。”声波感到恼怒，隔着不断喷洒的溶剂，爵士迎上他的视线，不驯的叫人咬牙。

“就算我们有机会共处一室，也不见得能从彼此间得到多少安慰，但那依然重要。一个拥抱，哪怕是最短暂的碰触，至少这里头没有痛苦也没有强迫，这是我们唯一仅有的了。问问你胸舱里的那个冰球，你真的有必要做到这一步吗？”

“命令已下达。”

爵士的通风口全部打开，空气置换的呼呼声逐渐盖过流水声。他还没有放弃，声波已经准备好了面对下一轮争辩。

“好吧，那这样呢？”爵士毫无预警的牵起他的手，手心贴住手心，自然的就和他握着其他汽车人奴隶时一样。声波吃了一惊，低下头默默注视交握的手掌。

“一个小动作。”爵士放轻语调，小幅度的摇晃手臂，“没什么大不了的意义。可以吗？保证除了握手什么也不干，没有拥抱。让我至少保留这一点点权利行吗，拜托。”

爵士的手掌要比声波的小一些，温暖，握在手中感觉好得不可思议，明明是个荒唐可笑又毫无意义的动作，却令他的系统温度在短短几分钟内升温。“准许，给予。”

“谢谢你，主人。”爵士拉着他的手按到嘴边亲了亲，露出顽皮的笑容，随后仿佛什么都没发生过似地，抬起胳膊继续冲洗泡沫。

“你嫉妒的时候还挺可爱的，前提是你能可爱得起来，当然那是不可能的。相比之下你太阴沉也太恐怖了点。”

“嫉妒，不准确。占有欲更确切。”

“土豆和马铃薯，‘吾爱’。”

声波不明白这句话的意义也不在乎，他把刷子塞到爵士手里无声示意，忽的又想起一事。

“爵士，告诉他了？”

“告诉谁什么？”

“汽车人医师。你知道。”

“啊，你说那个。”爵士收起笑容，拇指摩挲刷毛，有些出神。“问得好。”

“告诉他了？”

“不用紧张，我什么也没说。我应该告诉他的，急救必须知道你做了什么，他们都应该知道。不管你们霸天虎从我们这儿夺走多少，我们依然有权利哀悼逝去的同伴。”他将溶剂在声波胸口涂抹开，“可我办不到，他看到我的时候那么开心，对着他的笑脸我说不出口。”

爵士叹了口气停下动作，手掌就搁在声波胸前的玻璃上。“这让我不那么生你的气了，不得不承认，是个很难说出口的故事。”

“同意。”声波捧起他的脸，爵士向着手掌依靠的动作让他一阵悸动。如果每次都能像这样该多好。为什么每个打心底里感觉接近爵士的时刻，总是多多少少与死去的磁带们脱不了关系？

或许或许，声波反思，这是他应得的。


	14. 权术

又是一个工作日，又是指挥中心。不过这次，声波下定了决心，绝不允许再有任何状况发生。他要把爵士带在身边，也好顺便监督他和他那些汽车人朋友的互动。当然，他已经三令五声，要求爵士在威震天面前闭紧嘴巴。

打开门前，声波握紧爵士的肩膀，再度强调。“爵士，记住——”

“我知道、知道。不管威震天怎么羞辱我，不管我的回复多精彩，总之别理他，了啦。顺说，我的回复肯定很精彩。”

“爵士。”

“可惜，咱们听不到了。开门吧，让我看看蓝霹雳，拜托，已经好久了。”

声波最后严厉的看他一眼，输入密码打开门，可爵士才踏了一步，便不动了。

“啊哦，瞧瞧那个怒火中烧的眼神。你说红蜘蛛是不是还在为那天的事不爽？”

声波顺着他的视线看去，红蜘蛛果然死死盯着他们，就算隔了段距离，照旧能感觉到一波又一波辐射来的怒火与怨恨。

“红蜘蛛，无关紧要。”声波平静的声明。红蜘蛛的情绪过去影响不了声波，以后也是一样，但他不喜欢对方上下打量爵士的视线。声波用手肘轻推爵士走进房间。“记住，良好、恰当的举止。”

“和其他汽车人保持通风距离，了了。还是多担心担心你自个儿吧，亲爱的。据说某些蜘蛛一旦接触就会沾染病毒，我看是真的。”

“安静。”声波把咧嘴笑着的奴隶赶进角落，蓝霹雳和感知器已经在那儿了，一看到爵士，就像通了电的照明灯似的，一个个光镜发亮。蓝霹雳笨拙的拖着锁链，企图跳起来拥抱爵士，爵士按住他的肩膀在他们中间坐下，小心的谁也没挨到。保持着距离，他向感知器倾身，飞快朝声波瞥去一眼，笑着凑到接收器边说了些什么，感知器边听边惊讶的看向声波，随后又露出几分同情。

无礼的奴隶。声波不想在蓝霹雳脸上看到同样的表情，他转过身，略有些急促的往指挥室中央走去，准备开始一天的工作。当然了，红蜘蛛可没那么好打发。

“这次单枪匹马，不要爵士为你出头了？”

声波无视嘲讽，径直走向威震天，恭敬的行礼。“威震天大人。”

“嗯？声波？”威震天从报告中抬头，表情阴沉。“你要什么？”

“要，不确切。出席目的，工作。”

“你是唯一一个这么想的。”威震天哼道，随意的冲他摆摆手，声波会意，退到自己的控制台边，迷乱已经在那儿等着他了。

/老大。/他在内线提醒道，/小心红蜘蛛——/

“声波！”

/——他心情不好。/

红蜘蛛大刺刺的张开手掌盖住声波跟前的屏幕。“怎么？大家都是官员，连个招呼都不打？隔了这么久，看到你出现在这儿还挺陌生的。”

“建议，把手移开。”

“忙得顾不上来指挥中心，却有空每天逛街。带着会跳舞的小奴隶娱乐中立派，似乎比来这儿更重要。”红蜘蛛一屁股坐上控制台，危险的凑近他，转入内线。/八卦满天飞呢，声波，每个人都知道了，没有那个汽车人小宠物陪着，就别想看到你从洞里钻出来，事实摆在眼前，我只好猜测你需要他为你开路护驾。虽然我不确定你是怎么训练他的。练习？你似乎一直有收集劣等品的爱好。/

红蜘蛛刻意看了迷乱一眼。声波保持沉默。

/但有一点我能确定——小心点儿，对你的小奴隶太宽容，放任他跑得太远，可别怪别人把他牵走。那天晚上你很幸运，是闹翻天疏忽大意了。不过，我总是能修正闹翻天的错误。/

声波几不可查的紧绷机体。/你的威胁，没有意义。/

/你要这么想就这么想好了。/

“提问。”声波不耐的提高音量，“你自己的工作，不重要？无需关注？”

“我的工作永远都是重要的。”红蜘蛛傲慢的抬高头，“但不是现在。我正等着震荡波来提他的蠢提案呢，我决不答应，如果你明点事理，你也会的。”

“提案内容？”

“还不知道，不过既然是他的提案，里头肯定有问题。”

红蜘蛛又假笑数声，挺起机翼，终于离开控制台，大摇大摆找其他人麻烦去了。声波深深吸气，接通从刚才起就从迷乱那头不断传来的连线请求。

/他渣的什么意思？/

/红蜘蛛，企图报复。建议，行止谨慎。/

/红蜘蛛从来不说好话。你为什么这么紧张？/

得益于长期控制感情的经验，声波立刻压制住不安的情绪。/红蜘蛛的威胁，仅限言辞，没有意义。继续工作。/

/好吧，好吧。/

迷乱低下头又开始忙活，声波飞快扫视角落。就像保证的那样，爵士仅仅握着另外两个汽车人的手，没有做出更亲密的动作，他一定有在关注指挥室中央的事态发展，视线分毫不差的对上声波，抛来一个飞吻，张扬的笑了。

* * *

震荡波的提议，概括起来只需要一句话：拨出部分资源庆祝即将到来的中纪节。他坚称复苏中的星球需要一场盛大的庆典，通过检阅仪式和镭射表演，不仅展示政府在短短时间内获得的杰出绩效；也能提醒民众是谁拯救了塞伯坦，为他们重新带来和平，得以延续中断百万年的庆典。

一听到镭射表演，红蜘蛛当场发作。尖锐的指出能源匮乏的实际情况，如果放任庆典举行，必将导致许多重要项目延后，震荡波的提案是毫无必要的浪费。

“至少有一点他说的没错。”威震天曲指敲击扶手，沉思，“举办庆典的费用非常昂贵。为什么要把能源浪费在没替我卖过命的人身上？”

“原因恰恰在这儿，大人。”震荡波的独眼朝着红蜘蛛发出强烈的光芒，声波知道那代表怨恨。“中立派们并不像您的‘大部分’霸天虎战士那么忠臣，”他又看了红蜘蛛一眼。“举国庆典正可以有力的说服他们，巩固他们对您和帝国的信心。”

威震天的光学镜中窜起火苗。“不那么忠臣？城里有叛乱的苗子？居然没人告诉我？”

“说的好，威震天大人，何不问问监视部门的主管呢？”红蜘蛛附和道，“声波，你手下那帮小——我是说，你的小组，有没有听到对首领不忠的言论？”

“否定。威震天大人，在铁堡极受欢迎，民众交谈中多有赞许。”这点的确是事实，正如他每天在日报中所写的那样。声波尽可能简洁的回答威震天，不欲多说。但即便如此，这句话还是为他从震荡波那儿赢来一个恶意的眼神。

“听到了？”红蜘蛛得意洋洋，“你根本没必要说服那些愚蠢的家伙。”

他轻蔑的口气和“愚蠢”这个字眼引起了威震天的注意，但后者没有多说什么。

“他们当然忠于您。”震荡波接口，“是您为这颗星球带来了和平和新的能源，您就是他们的救世主。但帝国毕竟才建立不久，民众需要适应，需要时间来习惯依仗它的保护和指引。过去每逢新纪、中纪，议会总是在铁堡举办大型庆祝活动。议员和政客沿着中央大街巡视，向平民挥手致意接受欢呼。过去的经验教会了我们的人民——盛大的庆典是繁荣与稳定的最有力证明。”

声波的音频接收器敏锐的捕捉到了红蜘蛛发出的嘶嘶声。他对震荡波的话不感到意外，震荡波很聪明，尤其清楚如何打动威震天，刻意提起议会就是证据之一，威震天从不放弃享受曾属于前者的荣耀。

“我看能源节约一下还是有的，红蜘蛛。”果然。“震荡波说的对，战争结束后的第一个中纪节，没有与之匹配的庆典将令整个帝国蒙羞。让我们讨论下预算和我的检阅仪式。”

更多的争论更多的恶言相向，焦点集中在庆典的预算上，白热化程度比声波印象中的任何一次战时战术讨论更激烈。红蜘蛛抠着震荡波的用词，向各种细枝末节的问题开炮。震荡波摆出屈尊态度，一一回应。争得不相上下后，他们又一致纠缠起声波来，要求他的支持。声波不在乎两者中哪一方胜出，因此不予表态。他的沉默招致红蜘蛛和震荡波的不满，使得气氛越发紧张。真是令人不快又筋疲力尽的工作日，这个时候，他本可以在家里静静的和爵士下三维棋的。

“可怜的宝贝。”一到喂食时间，声波立刻带着爵士返回办公室。爵士张嘴吞下能量粒，先是同情后又莞尔，“他们一左一右的夹击，你居然都不防守一下！握紧拳头摆好姿势，来点迂回来点躲闪，效果立竿见影哟。”

“提示，爵士判断提高出席率更明智。”

“提示，你也同意我的判断。别因为陷入窘境就怪到我的头上来。霸天虎指挥部里挤满了自私自利、热心角逐权力的家伙可不是我的错。再者，从我的视角来看，赛事简直精彩极了。顺说，待会的加时赛，震荡波还得赢，信不信由你，他有的是耐心，至于红蜘蛛嘛……不如这么说吧——心浮气躁，成不了大器。要不了多久他就会忍无可忍了，两手一挥，大声嚷嚷‘好吧好吧！随你的便！用宝贵的能源去开你的蠢派对好了，我不在乎。能讨论我的提案了么？’我等不及看他亲自表演了。”

声波微微叹了口气，对他的讽刺无话可说，因为那就是事实。

“我们最好快点回去，亲爱的。指挥室里正热火朝天呢，随时都要爆炸。我倒不介意，可我的朋友还在那儿。”

声波抓着他的胳膊把人按在胸前，从肢体的亲近中汲取平静。比起同僚，他更乐意与他的汽车人相伴，声波想道，算不算是对霸天虎的小小不忠？

* * *

“好吧！”红蜘蛛咆哮，“随你的便！要浪费地球能源开什么愚蠢的派对就去吧，我不在乎，我还有更重要的项目需要讨论，能开始了么？”

角落那头，声波依稀听到爵士清了清发声器。指挥室中央，震荡波略微后仰上身，胸甲高耸，看起来满意极了。

“很高兴听到你支持我的中纪节庆典计划，红蜘蛛指挥官，你一定不会后悔的。请务必详尽解说你的‘重要’项目，当然，是在威震天大人的允许下。”

威震天调整下坐姿，显得既烦躁又兴趣缺缺。“说吧，红蜘蛛，别浪费太多时间。”

红蜘蛛怒气冲冲的把一块数据芯片插进全息投影仪，会议桌中央立刻出现若干图像、表格、计划和复杂的公式，红蜘蛛选择了其中的一个项目——一直以来他心心念念的那个——尚未开建的科学院。其中包括为塞伯坦目前紧缺人才定制的课程，整套招募、登记注册、选拔流程，以及后勤物资供应来源等。声波注意到科学院的选址已经确定，但基于某些理由，红蜘蛛谨慎的没在口头提及。

“我意识到了，英明的首领，你拒绝为我的科学院提供能源，是因为你觉得在科学领域的投资得不到丰厚、高效的回报。但我向你保证，只要给我点时间训练一批有能力的助手，对整个塞伯坦的益处将是不可估量的。首先我计划在地球设立实验室，研究能量精炼技术。地球的化石燃料与我们过去使用的能源截然不同，我认为现有的技术没能百分百提取其中的能量。战争使得我们没有时间和人手深入研究微孔结构，但现在，机会就在眼前。我的研究将是对整个燃料经济学的革命！”

威震天斜靠着扶手，用食指和拇指撑住下颚。“不。”

“不？”红蜘蛛茫然的望着他，仿佛生平第一次听到这个字眼，“什么叫不？难道我说的还不够充分——”

“相当充分，无端浪费了大量时间。我更喜欢我的回答，一个字：不。简单、明了、好记。”

“可是收益——”

“我对科学家的夸夸其谈不感兴趣，我也不会收回禁止进入地球的命令。”

“可你让飞虎队——”

“飞虎队是我的战士，知道他们该做什么，也做得很好。如果你以为，我会允许你在地球上私立殖民地，养一帮无所事事，只会用注定失败的实验浪费能源的废柴，那么你比我想的更自欺欺人。我的回答：不。”

“我绝不会失败！”

“你当然会，比如你那个宝贝科学院。停止抱怨既定的事实。”

又一声微弱的叹息溜出声波的通风孔。红蜘蛛今天明显处于最佳状态，威震天的话立刻引来又一轮高声争论，更确切的说是争吵，并且愈演愈烈完全没有打住的势头。他们先是互相人身攻击了一番，接着开始对彼此的政绩展开毫不留情的抨击，中途还扯上了红蜘蛛的另一个计划：拆除位于地球美国西南方，通往中东地区霸天虎油井的空间桥。

威震天用又一个不字把红蜘蛛逼入暴怒状态。内置计时器提醒声波又快6小时了，如果不想个办法让会议告一段落，爵士会饿着的。

“建议。”卡进威震天和红蜘蛛互相怒视、吸气的空当，声波开了口。“暂时休会，冷静有助思考。”

正如他料想的，威震天立刻采纳了建议。最近的几小时里他明显的越来越烦躁，战士本能对长时间的会议毫无帮助。“好主意，声波。我的音频接收器确实需要休息下。奴隶！”

威震天首先起身走动，红蜘蛛瞪了声波一眼推开椅子，震荡波的步子比他们俩稳健的多了。

/干得漂亮，老大。/迷乱靠向椅背伸个懒腰，/虽然我很清楚你的目的。其实，我可以替你喂爵士。/

/否定。只有我。/

/好——吧——/

声波向门口走去，蓝霹雳和感知器早已疾步奔向他们的主人，爵士正朝震荡波的手里递能量块。等到震荡波走开，他才用平稳的语气，淡淡的命令道：“爵士，过来。”

声波的本意是尽可能不引人注意的带走爵士，但红蜘蛛似乎打定了主意要跟每个人过不去。爵士才刚走到他身边，红蜘蛛提高音量，大声清晰的质问。

“哈，又来了！又想悄悄和奴隶溜走。打算去哪儿？难道比留在这儿和你的同僚喝一杯更好吗？”

声波略有犹豫，爵士可不。“或许是躲进清洗机的橱柜里做点好事。”他用明快的语调说，“不是我自夸，确实好多了。”

声波收紧握在他胳膊上的手掌警告，爵士侧头对他笑笑，满脸无辜。“qué？Usted no ha dicho nada acerca de él （西：怎么？你没说不能理红蜘蛛）”

威震天的低笑声从不远处传来，似乎被他们的争锋相对逗乐了。红蜘蛛飞快的收起惊讶，冷笑起来。

“哇哦哇哦，声波，我还以为你没那方面的……说真的，没人以为你有。似乎爵士总能激发我们在床上的潜能……我早该想到，普神知道他的舌头能做什么。”

爵士的空气交换速率略微急促，威震天哈哈大笑。“是个热情洋溢的小奴隶。”红蜘蛛还没完，“几乎让你以为他也在享受呢。”

“（西）我今天听够他了。”爵士含糊的小声说完，扯开嗓门，“啊哦，红蜘蛛！别这么看低自己，总是很享受和你一起的时光……或者说，你没在过载时大叫威震天的那几次。”

整个房间突然死一般寂静。红蜘蛛尖细的抽气声格外引人瞩目，威震天不笑了，光学镜盯紧了他。

“红蜘蛛。”他的声音沉得像是某种颤动的频率，“过来我这儿。”

红蜘蛛全身发抖，机翼疯了似的抽搐。“别听那个下贱的汽车人胡扯，威震天，他撒——”

“红蜘蛛。”那声音更低了一些，“我说，过来这儿。让我们换个地方继续……讨论。”

手上的触觉吸引了声波的注意，他低下头，第二次，爵士主动牵起他的手。“你想走了吗？”他问道，脸上的笑容怎么也收不住，“我好啦。”

“是的。”十指相扣，将指挥室抛在脑后，他们一起悄悄离开了。

* * *

市场里，爵士侧身翻了几个筋斗，成功让围着他的小贩们四散开。“啊啊，感觉好多了。总算又能活动活动筋骨了！我可不是抱怨，见到小感和小蓝还是很开心的，不过谁也不能把霸天虎行政会议一日游称为有趣不是吗，很高兴总算结束了，现在轮到我们的小小讨论环节啦，你想从谁开始，震荡波还是红蜘蛛？”

“讨论霸天虎官员，不恰当。”

“声波，声波，是不是每次都要来上这么一回合？我和你一样听到也看到了，不管你说什么也阻止不了我思考分析，当然啦，要不要插嘴加入在你。噢，得了吧，你心里有数，你想和我讨论。”爵士玩笑的曲指敲了敲他的装甲，向前跳开几步，“既然你不选，那就一个个来，从独眼怪开始。他一看就不是派对型，为什么这么热衷需要耗费大量能源的中纪节庆典？”

声波扫视四周来来往往的平民，嘴里答道。“震荡波宣称：威震天必须提高民众中的威望。不准确。”

“那么震荡波自己呢？他的民意如何？”

声波快速检阅存储于私人记忆档内的监视报告。“震荡波，极少被平民提及。”

“是‘声名狼藉’，亲爱的。不过大家都明白，对着一个霸天虎高官，如果你唱不来赞歌起码也该保持沉默。我能向你保证，打心眼里，他们恨他。瞧着：注意！注意！震荡波来了！”

爵士突然把发生器音量调到最高档，站在市场中间大声预警。几乎同时，周围的商贩们全都停下动作。下一秒，像是按到了什么开关，他们一齐反应过来，争先恐后抢着把放在摊位上的财物塞进子空间。“啊呀，是我看错了，原来只是堆放着光学镜的板条箱。抱歉抱歉！”

他转向声波，毫不理会若干不怀好意的视线，露齿一笑。“看见了？”

“意义？”

“威震天和红蜘蛛都是战争英雄。震荡波？留守在大后方压榨中立派的混蛋而已。如果战争年代，长达几百万年的‘独裁’没让他们对他恨之入骨；战争结束后，震荡波对经济体系的压榨也足够给他们充分理由了。看看这些人，连属于自己的商品都没有，只能靠倒卖地球物资混口饭吃。太空桥可不是白给用的。他们必须掩饰实际收入，否则震荡波还得提高税收。另一方面，他以管理者的身份瞄准了那部分富裕的中立派，想建厂开店？可以，先交回扣。威震天不闻不问，是因为震荡波懂得如何粉饰太平，铁堡中心城区乍一看挺不错的不是吗。再说了，就算震荡波已经是塞伯坦首富，威震天又有什么好在意的？比起钱财，他更看重力量。结果震荡波越来越富有，而在金山背后的阴影里，怀恨者的规模也越来越庞大。”

“你认为：震荡波期望借中纪节提高自身声望。”

“回答正确。”爵士戳戳他的胸甲继续，“如果威震天知道了他的小算盘，会采取什么行动？”

声波考虑片刻。“极可能不采取行动。官员表里不一，可预见。震荡波会议上的讲话，本身不是谎言。”

“连生气都不？”

“不赞同，极有可能。私下责难，肯定。但是无关紧要。目前，威震天专注于中纪节庆典筹备。”

“而你，不打算做那个给威震天泼冷水的坏人。”

“确定。此类角色，惯例由红蜘蛛担任。”

“说得好。”爵士大笑，“没关系，反正也没用，震荡波别妄想用一次庆典消除经年累月的仇恨。在一群为了生存奔波的人面前挥霍炫耀，更可能招致截然相反的结果。只要震荡波继续四处碰壁自找没趣，我不在乎原因。”

“爵士——”

“怎么了，怕被霸天虎的情报头子听到？等等，那不就是你吗。再来说说红蜘蛛好了。真是耻辱啊耻辱，告诉你，他那套没有百分百利用地球能源的理论其实是感知器提出来的。汽车人城遇袭前，他刚开始着手这个项目，虽然我只听过一次，但是印象深刻——最枯燥无聊的会议，没有之一。”

“感知器与红蜘蛛分享信息的理由？”

“天晓得，不过他是科学家，红蜘蛛也是科学家，在Y轴上他们可能有那么几个交点吧。如果我去问小感，他大概会搬出那套科学进步是所有人的权利巴拉巴拉。我想，红蜘蛛采纳的理由一是他确实想改革能源供求；另一半嘛，把实验室设立在地球意味着他能离天火更近点，离威震天更远点——好死不死正是威震天说不的原因。威震天连青丘都不让他去，更何况是另一个星球。”

路过街角搭建的脚手架时，爵士忽然拉住支架转了一圈回身挡住声波的路。“威震天给你的新命令不是停止监视红蜘蛛对吧？”

声波意外得盯着他的奴隶，没想到爵士居然还记得那么久以前的事。“命令：更谨慎。”

“猜到了。威震天连一秒钟都不放心让红蜘蛛走出视线。要我说，红蜘蛛是自找的，但不仅仅是红蜘蛛——”他跳起坐上一根横梁，平视声波，“这么些年过去了，威震天依然不肯建立铁堡以外的定居点。除了他亲自挑选的手下和汽车人劳工，没有塞伯坦人被允许进入地球。你们这些人，他一个都不信。”

“紧缩在一个城市内的原因，能源紧张。塞伯坦更需要霸天虎，不是地球。”

“听起来有道理，但不是他把所有人留在这儿的真正原因。通常暴君们把手下绑在一个地方的目的都是一样的——方便监视控制。得了吧声波，没必要把官方辞令搬出来，这里只有你和我。你明白我在说什么，你我心知肚明。”

“我的职责，服从威震天的命令。”声波握住他的下颚，坚定的说，“你的希望，将置我于不忠。可能性：零。”

“噢，声波。我可不会偷偷摸摸做这么卑劣的事。”他靠向声波的手，痞笑，“但那一刻到来时，一定告诉我。”

* * *

自从把爵士带回家，声波渐渐了解了他不按牌理出牌的行事风格；也渐渐学会面对他的奴隶时，随时准备好迎接各种意外情况。他已经见识过和激光鸟共舞的爵士，给双胞讲战争故事的爵士，甚至用机器老鼠与磁带们玩闹的爵士。诸如此类的行为，谈不上过错也无需惩罚。事实上恰恰相反，爵士的这些行为不但无伤大雅，而且有趣、讨人喜欢，洋溢着活力与热情。声波已经习惯时不时出现在生活中的小插曲，不管爵士还有什么花样，都不可能令他惊讶了——至少这天晚上前，他是如此坚信的。

声波一走出监控室，便看到爵士被四个磁带簇拥着站在前室中央……抛掷他的监控摄像头表演杂耍。那些昂贵、精密，极难修理的摄像头；那些本该由磁带们仔细清洁保养，而不是瞪大光镜看着它们被爵士配合娱乐控制台播放的音乐，在两手与空中抛来掷去的监控摄像头！

“……聘请我做了马戏团的荣誉导演。他们打算送我一头大象表示感谢，不过我拒绝了，‘警车不可能答应我养大象，但是你们可以教我杂耍！’比我想的要久，也比跳舞难得多，但那些家伙都是很优秀的训练师。瞧。”

“太帅了。”轰隆隆钦佩的喊道，“你能同时抛6个！”

“不是6个，是7个。”迷乱插嘴，“你会不会数数啊？”

“毛，肯定是6个。1、2、3，呃，4……渣的！动的太快了！爵士，你是怎么办到的？”

“想学的话，我可以教你们。”

“真的？”轰隆隆和迷乱齐声欢呼，脸上放光。这时，圆锯鸟终于察觉声波的存在，连忙鸣叫示警，双胞胎一惊，回过头来冲着他干笑。“老大，我们，额……”

“都是轰隆隆的主意！”

“你个炉渣！”

“声波。”爵士看向他，双胞胎已经扭打在一起了。“也是时候了。欢迎加入演出！”

“爵士，解释行为。”

“为了我的工作期望努力呢。”

“放下摄像头。”

“同时？全砸地上？”

“爵士。”声波向他逼近，爵士后退一步。

“好吧好吧。姑娘们，小伙子们，注意了！”一个接着一个，他在抛掷的循环中逐渐减少摄像头，扔给双胞胎和两姐妹。“你确定吗，主人？我可以教你怎么玩。我觉得你在这方面很有天分。”

最后一个微型摄像头自半空中落下，爵士以手背接住，手腕一翻，抓入掌心。这些都是声波的最高机密摄像头，是他用来监视整个威震天帝国的工具，现在它们居然被个汽车人当成玩具把玩。声波继续逼近爵士，同时伸手。

“爵士，交出摄像头。”

“自己来拿。”他抬高手臂，在声波抢夺的瞬间，用手指把摄像头翻上手背，精巧的仪器顺着胳膊滚向肩部，被爵士用另一只手接住。“啊哦，太慢了！再来。”

“爵士。”

“你知道我不会失手的对吧？我来这儿这么久了，还不够证明我的技术？何必那么紧张？声波，告诉我实话：对你来说，难道这些摄像头比我更重要？”

他厚着脸皮装出副伤心欲绝的摸样，游刃有余得弯腰躲过声波的手，“没必要抵触，亲爱的！只是开个玩笑。你知道什么是玩笑吧。有趣的话。为了博得笑容？有些人喜欢开玩笑，有‘性格’的人。我能理解你的困惑。”

爵士扭身闪到一边，绕着声波兜圈子，手上继续抛掷那个可恶的摄像头，一刻不闲。

“爵士，交出摄像头，现在。”

“不然你要怎么样？”

声波稳步进逼，直到爵士靠上沙发扶手，无处可退。“否则。目标，踝关节。”

“噢噢，你耍赖。”

“战术，有效。”

“干得漂亮，mon cher（亲爱的）。”爵士把摄像头扔进声波摊开的手掌，“不过我觉得你给自己的压力太大了。我们应该度度假，去地球，找个马戏团什么的。孩子们一定很开心。”

“拜访马戏团，没有必要。马戏团已经来了。”声波赶在爵士走开前抓住他的手腕，“命令，停止腐化我的共生体。”

“情不自禁，主人，他们比你容易多了。”

爵士露出顽皮的笑容，护目镜的光芒往侧边移去。声波转身，对上四个看得聚精会神的共生体。联接另一头，激光鸟直接用“交配舞”三个字概括了他和爵士的互动。

“保养工作，尚未完成。建议：继续。”

磁带们嘀嘀咕咕着开始干活，声波将手上的摄像头交给他们，假装没有听到爵士的窃笑声。今天晚上，目标，爵士的踝关节。


	15. 被抛弃的人

城市的节奏似乎正随着日益临近的中纪节加快。现在，当声波和爵士散步时，常常得避开在街道上作业的工人。震荡波要求整个城市——至少是威震天在仪式中将路过的那部分——必须呈现出完美无缺的景观。为了微薄的报酬，工人们聚集在道路上，打扫垃圾，擦洗烟熏和酸雨留下的痕迹。市场里，几个工人正与商贩争论，要求后者把占道的摊位移走。

“小心了。”爵士看看他们，低声嘲弄，“连续几分钟站在同一个地方不动，会被那些家伙打包扔上拖斗哟。顺便问一句，目的地是哪儿？”

激光鸟鸣叫几声，声波替她向爵士翻译。“当前处置场所：铁堡周边废墟区域。废墟区域，不适合居住。”

“能适合嘛。”轻快的光芒在爵士的护目镜上舞动，“你说这些征集来的工人睡在哪儿？震荡波名下的豪华寓所？得了吧，用能量块打赌，他们今晚都得睡在那什么‘处置场所’，可能最后他们还得盖几堵墙把它挡起来。如果威震天和震荡波真心希望提高在民众中的声望，他们应该想想怎么用有限的能源提供更多住宅和扩大电网覆盖率，而不是搞什么派对。”他边说边绕开一个全身污垢，正忙着冲洗走道的迷你金刚。

“底层塞伯坦人的生活环境，与你无关。”

“说得对，我都给忘了，威震天才是喊着阶级平等发动战争的人对吧？轮不到我这个对立面的来关心，谢谢你的提醒，主人。”

他的笑容明亮得过分，令声波感到一丝不平。“底层阶级，战前铁堡即已有之。”

“没人说没有，我比任何人都清楚，相信我，声波。”

这句话引起了声波的注意，刚要开口询问，飞在前方的激光鸟突然高声鸣叫。声波连忙抬头，可已经晚了。在他们的正前方，一座新纪念碑就矗立在环形路口的中央。街灯下，没人能忽视熠熠生辉的高大人像——威震天的雕像。

“爵士——”

“哇。”声波拉住他的手臂，但爵士已经看到了，笑容从他的脸上褪尽，“好啊……又一次提醒世人是威震天赢得了战争，好像我们能忘记似的。急需重建的塞伯坦在哪里耽搁了时间和资源？看看它就知道了。不过当然了，耽搁什么也不能耽搁这个，一定得赶在节前竖起来。真正的首领懂得事有缓急。”

他甩开声波拖住他前进的手。“拜托，声波。挖地虎一定花了不少心血……真是件艺术品，不好好看看岂不是太无礼了。我有种感觉，是吊车和滑车把它竖起来的，既然他们得面对它，我也是一样。毕竟，不是每座纪念碑威震天都乐意与别人分享的。”

他口里的“别人”不是其他人，正是爵士自己的首领，擎天柱。铲土机设计了一组威震天将他打倒在地的画面。这个擎天柱比声波记忆中的小了很多，倒在地上，一手支地一手护在胸前，相比高举着拳头的威震天，显得既渺小又不堪一击。

“这个面对面的白刃战造型太戏剧化了，没抓住威震天最威武的一面。”爵士凝视纪念碑，慢慢靠近，神色恍惚，“当然，那是不可能的，那天我们都在，我们都知道究竟是怎么回事，不过艺术高于生活嘛。这是什么？题词？‘赞美伟大的威震天陛下，粉碎凶恶残酷的敌人，拯救人民于水火之中，复兴塞伯坦的救世主，威震天万岁！’”

爵士转身，随意的靠着纪念碑巨大的底座，双臂交叉。“了不起。你说呢？”

声波仔细端详他的表情。“预期中的反应：敌视、愤怒。”

“雕像再宏伟也只是雕像罢了，声波。”爵士耸耸肩，“威震天想跟全世界的人说擎天柱有多弱小就去吧，世人只会倒过来奇怪，为什么打败一个弱小的对手花了他那么久时间。”

“擎天柱，汽车人。逻辑上，弱小。致命缺陷：坚持保护他人。防御策略，累赘，造成负担。”

“说真的？你居然要和我说什么保护弱小者的危险？”爵士等了一秒，见声波没有回答，又继续道，“无论如何，擎天柱明白其中的风险，我们都明白也愿意追随他的决定。只要他开口，我们愿意跟着他一起冲进宇宙大帝的嘴里。你能为自己和威震天说同样的话吗？”

“威震天，胜利者。拯救了塞伯坦。”

“他谁也没拯救。”爵士激烈的反驳，“包括这颗星球。他让她活着只是为了压榨她的剩余价值，我明白这种感受。”

他用力咬住下唇，似乎也意识到了过于外露的情绪，谨慎地拉长空气置换排放热量。

“建议，现在离开。”

“好主意，或许我还没做好赞美它的准备。”可才走开一步，爵士又抬起头凝视擎天柱的雕像，仿佛控制不住似的，伸手轻触腿部。虽然只是个简单的动作，依然能看出其中满溢的温柔与极致的虔诚。要不是它无法回应，恐怕声波当真会嫉妒一座雕像。

“‘你去了哪里，乔·迪马吉奥？’”爵士的歌声比换气声更静，就像他手上的动作一样轻柔，“‘王国用孤寂的眼神凝望着你……’（注）”

声波不知道乔·迪马吉奥是谁，也永远没有机会知道了——就在爵士慢慢走开时，他的内线忽然响起。

/老大！/迷乱的兴奋与爵士的背影形成鲜明对比，/今晚的三维棋得取消咯，猜猜谁回来了？/

* * *

会议将在15分钟内开始。声波直接带着爵士来到指挥中心办公室，双胞胎已经接到命令在里头等着他了。自从离开威震天的雕像后，爵士异乎寻常的安静，他闷闷不乐的摸样令声波烦恼，尤其是想到一会要说的话。

“老大，总算来了！你去干嘛了，散步？会议随时可能开始，为什么要先来这儿？”

“没错，声波，我们为什么突然来这里？”爵士坐进声波的椅子，护目镜的光芒收缩，“这么快就想念这地方了吗。”

声波吸气。“爵士。官员会议即将召开。你……不能去。”

爵士跳下座椅，护目镜的光芒几近炽白，每一根电路都叫嚣着不驯。“又想玩那个游戏了，主人？如果没记错的话，上次是我赢了。”

声波小声叹气，果然没那么简单过关。“命令，绝无寰转余地。机密会议。任何汽车人不得参与。”

“哦——”爵士松懈下来，但过分好奇的视线同样让人不敢大意，“机密会议？听起来有趣极了，现在我真的想去了。”

“不可能。”声波坚定的告诉他，“爵士留在这儿。”

“你不能把我一个人留在这儿！你想照着上一回再来次吗？”

“威胁，不明智。”声波沉声警告他的奴隶，“你留下。轰隆隆，监督。”

“什么？”这下连轰隆隆也坐不住了，“要我当保姆？”

“哈哈哈。”迷乱偷笑。

“保姆？”爵士气恼的重复。

“为什么是我监督奴隶？”

“因为这次轮到你发掘和爵士一块待在这儿的乐趣了！”迷乱坐在声波的控制台上，朝着他的兄弟眉飞色舞。

“闭嘴吧你。声波波波波波。”

“任务已给出，停止争辩。迷乱与我参加会议。轰隆隆与爵士留在这里。爵士必须言行得当。”

声波心里明白，这样的分配并不完美，可会议通知来的太过突然，一时之间只能做权宜之计。事实上，就算有时间送爵士回家，他还是会把他带来指挥中心，声波不相信家里的安全系统困得住落单的爵士，在这里起码能第一时间掌握他的动向。

“我还没答应呢。”爵士倒坐回声波的椅子，两脚一撑，连人带椅撞上后方的办公桌。“让轰隆隆看着我，是为了能在我黑掉门锁逃出去时第一时间通知你。”

“确定。”

“然后呢，主人？知道了你又能怎么样？‘对不起威震天大人，我不想打断会议，可我必须去追落跑的奴隶。’他一定不会介意的是吧。”

“说真的声波，咱们能再考虑下不？”轰隆隆紧张的问，“求你了？”

“观察：轰隆隆，迷乱，喜欢爵士的陪伴。”

“呃，没错，可我‘控制’不了他。只有你能办到！”

声波多么希望这句话是事实。爵士又是一撑地面，坐在椅子上朝声波滑来，直到堪堪要撞上他，才用脚支住。

“至少允许我走出办公室，拜托了，声波。只要让我看看等在前厅的朋友就行，保证乖乖的。你知道我就这么点愿望。我最近对你还不够好吗？”

爵士仰起头用祈求的眼神看着他，声波的决心开始动摇。一方面，时间紧迫，他必须立刻赶往指挥室，不能再耽搁；另一方面，他知道爵士确实只是想见朋友一面。此外，根据声波在与他相处中积累的经验——一旦要求得到满足，爵士通常乐意安分配合。而执意拒绝，只会招致最严重的后果。

就这一次，声波心想，妥协是目前唯一的解决办法。

“同意离开办公室。”

“帅！”

“服从轰隆隆的命令，不得与其他霸天虎交谈，如果其他汽车人——”

“我知道，我知道。只有握手。”爵士倾身抱住他的腰，收紧手臂，“谢谢你，主人。”

轰隆隆和迷乱睁大光镜看着爵士罕见的亲密行为，就连声波自己也惊讶不已，他能感觉到内部系统的温度因为爵士的动作略有升高，可惜，时间不对。声波温和的挣脱开，命令迷乱跟上。

“言行得当。”门滑上前，他又一次提醒，爵士扬起笑容，挥手送别。

* * *

凡是喊得出名字的官员全集中到了指挥室，无人开口，就连红蜘蛛都紧闭着嘴。个别霸天虎偶尔互相交换眼神，几乎所有人的注意力都集中在房间中央的归来者身上——战车队，仅存的四个，灰头土脸、看起来筋疲力竭，站在那儿接受一屋子或鄙视或怜悯或幸灾乐祸的视线，连个坐下的位置都没有。威震天盯着他们，用沉默煎熬可怜的失败者。

“所以——”足足十几秒后他终于打破寂静，四个战车队的成员俱是身形一僵，“你们回来了，在至少两次向我保证成功后，你们终于回来了。我记得你们发过誓，这一次绝对手到擒来。那么……人呢？好像没有看到汽车人的影子？除非你们允许他使用他的特殊能力，否则我只能假设你们又失败了。谁想解释？”

爆炸张了张嘴没敢出声，声波能听到他内部循环漏跳的声音。吵闹来回交换身体重心。诈骗的发声器里爆出几下短小急促的杂音。

“给我解释！”

“陛下。”爆炸结结巴巴的说，“这次我们几乎成功了。他就躲在X-390附近一颗贫瘠的行星上，我们把他堵进了一个峡谷，我们都看到他了，他——”

“你们看到他了！”威震天厉声喝道，爆炸的嘴像装了弹簧的捕兽夹一般啪得紧紧合上。“你们……亲眼看到了他。或许我应该说的更清楚一点，我派遣你们这支可悲的队伍追捕他，是为了把这件事了结掉。我不需要你们去‘看’他，我知道他什么样；我派你们去，是要你们抓住他带回塞伯坦，这样我才好让他待在他该在的地方——带上奴隶项圈。这才是我的目的，告诉我，难道我当时说得不够清楚吗？”

“不——我是说，是的。”爆炸佝偻着肩背看向地面，“您说的很清楚，威震天陛下。”

“那么，为什么你们看到了却没有抓到？”

“他太快了。”旋风不平道，“我们精心设置了陷阱，但被那炉渣溜走了，他太擅长隐蔽，一点线索都没留给我们，没有热能信号，没有移动迹象，甚至连一点儿声音都没。就好像他能突然之间变成幽灵似的。”

“能轻松智取你们四个的幽灵。”

“但我们还是取得了进展。”诈骗申辩，“我们也带来了好消息。”

“喔？说。”

“我们找到并炸毁了他的穿梭机，他是地面单位，没了穿梭机就只能留在星球上！”

“没错。”爆炸急急补充，“就像我说的，那是个贫瘠的星球，位置非常荒僻，只在战前有一支考察队到过那里，并在星际图上标注出了位置。我们已经毁掉他的穿梭机，他哪儿也去不了，落网是早晚的事。”

威震天丝毫没有赞赏的意思。“那为什么你们两手空空的站在这儿？”

“我们需要能量。”又是诈骗，“我发誓我们搜遍了整个星球，所以才用了这么久时间，能量储备几乎耗尽了，如果再不回来我们都得迷失在太空里。”

威震天不为所动。“汽车人是怎么解决能量问题的？”

“那个星球的部分岩石上覆盖有矿石沉淀物，我们认为他是从那里汲取能量的。但是那个量太少了，他体型小还能撑着，对我们则远远不够。”

“所以你们就拍拍屁股回来了，让他再次从霸天虎手下逃过，放任原本快要到手的猎物休养生息！告诉我，是不是失去队长以后，你们这群家伙就连‘最基本的常识’也没有了？”提起袭击，他们不由自主的畏缩了。“给我个继续为你们的愚蠢埋单的理由。”

“陛下，他已经被困——”

“是的，是的，我听到了，我也听够了，‘这次我们能抓住他，这次我们找到他的下落了，这次我们决不失手！’，但每一次，你们都两手空空苦着张脸回来见我，要求更多能量。”

“可这一次是真的！”吵闹低声咕哝，他的队友们纷纷向他投去恼怒的目光。威震天发出危险的咆哮声。

“鼠辈。我为什么要给一支失败、破碎的团队更多能量，你们根本无法证明自己的价值，我决定认真考虑是否将你们几个从霸天虎中除名。”

他们面面相视，脸上满是惊惧恐慌。失去霸天虎的身份，也即意味着失去额外能量供给，以及包括免税在内的所有特权。铁堡有得是渴望加入霸天虎的中立派，只要威震天点头，立刻能有人取代战车队的位置，夺走原本属于他们的一切。一旦被贬为中立派，战车队将不得不像平民那样寻找工作养活自己，为住所、基本能量配给和电网使用费四处奔波，更不必说他们的漫漫余生都将伴随着永无止尽的耻辱。

“威震天陛下，求您了。”爆炸颤抖着声音恳求，“再给我们一次机会。我们真的把他困在那儿了，绝不是谎言。再给我们一次机会，一定不让您失望。”

威震天的视线在他们的脸上一一扫过。“声波。”

“明白，威震天大人。”

声波恭敬的低头上前，战车队齐齐吸气退让。声波一点儿不急，逐一筛选，最后判定吵闹最容易得手。他花了点时间清掉传感网缓存，依序关闭接收器，集中注意力。最后，声波关闭视觉系统，切断与现实世界的最后联系。侵入。

身为感应者，大多塞伯坦人认为声波无时无刻不在读取别人的思维，但事实并非如此。他的能力固然令人惊叹，拥有难以估量的价值，但使用时却伴随着很大的风险。为了侵入另一个人的思维，声波必须切断与现实世界的联系，处于又聋又瞎与外界彻底隔绝毫无自卫能力的状态。因此，声波不轻易使用感应力，除非能确定自身安全——比如在激活的融合炮保护下。

通常来说，战士是最容易入侵的。他们大多想法简单、直截了当，因为杂念势必影响在战场上的反应力。机器恐龙的毫无遮拦，就像月球表面一览无遗。红蜘蛛的异常复杂，到处是伪造的路径和虚构的档案，稍有不慎便会误入歧途。威震天从未命令过声波入侵震荡波的思维，当然也包括威震天自己的。被入侵的人能感觉到外来者，也知道发了什么。挣扎和反抗是毋庸置疑的，为了避开窥探，被侵入者总是疯狂的转移信息，在处理器中尽一切可能隐藏重要的记忆存档，但所有这些反抗徒劳无用——思维是声波的主场，在这里，胜利者只能是他。

——威震天讨厌我们——对他毫无价值——袭击死了——无法合体——没有价值——没有地位——必须满足威震天——必须找到汽车人——继续追捕——汽车人太快——汽车人太聪明——不能失败——找到汽车人追踪汽车人抓住汽车人——

声波轻易找到了他需要的记忆档，吵闹的存档排列简单，记忆流也非常规律，富有连贯性。

——和小队一起——必须一起行动——跟踪线索——追踪汽车人——必须抓到汽车人——就快抓到了——

是诈骗制定了围堵猎物的计划，但最后功亏一篑。汽车人勉强通过从悬崖两侧发动的落石阵。透过大大小小不断滚落的石块，声波瞥见了幻影的身形，就像爆炸报告的那样。

——汽车人又逃走了——必须追到汽车人——必须抓住汽车人——威震天讨厌我们——必须带汽车人回去——失去线索——找不到汽车人——这是什么——

读取突然被打断，吵闹试图隐藏后续的记忆流。抵抗，不明智——伴随着简洁的声明，声波扭曲能量场，吵闹勉强凝起的注意力瞬间崩溃。声波从中断的位置再次读取记忆流。

原来如此，战车队是无意中发现的穿梭机。它被藏在峭壁底部，巧妙的用一层积雪和碎石覆盖着，可能是幻影制造了次小型雪崩。在路过上方悬崖时，吵闹凑巧滑倒摔了下去，刚好砸在穿梭机上方。意识到他们发现了幻影的交通工具，战车队立刻瓜分掉里头所剩的燃料并将其摧毁。

——汽车人逃不掉了——汽车人就在这里——汽车人被困住了——找到汽车人——追踪汽车人——抓到汽车人——每天搜捕——不停搜捕——累——饥饿——继续搜捕——必须抓到汽车人——必须让威震天满意——饥饿饥饿饥饿——

吵闹不断重复的绝望想法令人疲惫。在大量徒劳的搜索后，战车队终于决定放弃行动，离开那颗叫做沙尔的星球，带着沮丧和羞愧踏上返回塞伯坦的航程。声波撤回意识，他的处理器开始运转，为避免突然涌入的大量信息使系统超载，各接收器和传感网络以缓慢的速度逐个启动。最后，视觉系统上线，威震天和一屋子官员全都看着他。吵闹两手撑住膝盖，粗声喘气。

“怎么样？”

“战车队报告属实。目击汽车人幻影，确认。摧毁汽车人穿梭机，确认。推测，幻影受困于星球表面。”

威震天哼道：“一整颗星球的范围还是太大。幻影显然比这几个家伙聪明得多，就算我给了能量，他们也不见得能把他抓回来。”

“既然幻影已经被困住了。”红蜘蛛说，“何不暂时把他放到一边？其他地方用得着战车队，比如去地球追捕横炮，帮帮同样一无是处的飞虎队。”

“地球？”诈骗急切的附和，“我们去地球！我们——”

“我命令你们去哪儿你们才能去哪儿。”威震天怒道，“给我管好你的嘴。”

“如果他们连个小小的间谍都抓不住，怎么可能对付得了横炮这样强悍的战士？”震荡波尖锐的指出，“我同意威震天大人，战车队浪费了一次又一次机会，失去队长后，他们不但不能合体，无法胜任简单的任务，甚至还盲目听信红蜘蛛毫无逻辑的建议，他们对霸天虎已经没有价值。剥夺他们的头衔和职务，把帝国的能源分给更有用的人。我手下有许多新兵期望通过追捕漏网的汽车人证明他们自己。”

“别犯傻了，震荡波。”红蜘蛛轻蔑道，“你没有在地球和太空长时间作战过，你对战车队积累的宝贵经验根本毫无概念。”

又一轮争执当即在震荡波与红蜘蛛间爆发。声波把注意力转向私人存档，回顾战后下落不明的汽车人名单——横炮、幻影、宇宙飞碟、浪花、巨浪、飞标，火翼星——要么是逃走了，要么就是尸体尚未找到。现在，横炮与幻影的下落已经确定，事实上威震天也只关心他们两个，其他人对他来说只是不足挂齿的无名小辈。横炮之所以能逃脱，是因为他那个狂暴的兄弟以一己之力拖住追捕他们的队伍，牺牲自己的自由为他创造了机会。幻影的情况则比较扑朔迷离，最后的几场战斗中没人见过他，有人猜测他叛逃了，但间谍通常各有各的秘密任务、行事日程，谁也说不清幻影缺席的真正原因；更何况，就算他背叛了汽车人，幻影的隐身能力依然是个潜在的不稳定因素，只要他还逍遥在外威震天就无法安心，幻影的自由很可能是整个威震天帝国最后的直接威胁。

“够了！”威震天怒喝，指挥室顿时鸦雀无声。“他说的是事实，震荡波。战斗经验需要依靠时间和实战积累，你手下的新兵再骁勇也无法和这几个家伙相提并论。我决定再给他们一次机会——最后一次。胆敢失败就自己把霸天虎的标志取下来吧，我没空在你们身上浪费更多时间。”

“是，陛下。”爆炸和其他战车队成员急忙鞠躬，“感谢您的慈悲。”

“那到底派他们去哪里？”红蜘蛛问，“地球还是沙尔？”

威震天蹙额，顺手拿起空掉的能量块歪向一边，等了几秒后他似乎才想起这是机密会议，没有汽车人奴隶在一边服侍。他不耐的扔下能量块。“危险的战士和狡猾的间谍，声波，作为情报官，你的意见是？”

声波沉思。在整整数百万年的战争后，双子战士的战斗力几乎成了一个传说，就连声波也不希望和对方单独面对面交锋，只要想到这么危险的敌人就潜伏在地球上，足以令人心生不安。但横炮本质上只是一个战士，要面对同在地球上守卫油井和精炼厂的5名飞虎队成员，毕竟势孤力单。幻影或许不那么暴力，但他的智慧和规避霸天虎安全设施的能力是可怕的。他是杰出的间谍、特工，爵士手下最优秀的一个。如果幻影设法离开沙尔，他会不会返回塞伯坦？他敢不敢潜入铁堡？他可能来营救爵士吗？

“间谍比战士危险。幻影的隐身能力更具威胁。幻影更重要。”

“我想你是对的。”威震天看向战车队，握紧拳头随后又缓缓张开，关节咯咯有声。“战车队，你们的命令是抓住幻影，把他带回塞伯坦。只有成功才能替你们保住霸天虎的头衔。”

“遵命，陛下。”他们再次诚惶诚恐的低头。诈骗满怀期待的问道，“威震天陛下？我们把他抓回来以后，他就是我们的了……对吧？”

“我答应过，不是吗？不过现在，我建议你们先找个地方好好休息再考虑别的。我给你们一天的时间休整，然后立刻出发。”

“一天？但是我们刚刚才回——”

“你敢反驳我，爆炸？”

“不敢，陛下。”

“很好。这是最后一次机会，再敢空手而归，你们知道下场。退下。”

* * *

战车队拖着脚步离开了，威震天盯住他们的背影，发生器里发出恼怒的低音。“每次看到他们，我就恨不得再杀一次铁皮。要不是他干掉了袭击，战车队何至于此。可惜当年我没有机会亲自动手。”

“请求准许我对他们的神经电路进行外科手术。”吊钩发言，“我一直没有机会研究组合金钢失去首领后对剩余成员的影响。反正混天豹已经组合不起来了，小小的手术应该没有，呃，太大伤害。”

“恶心的屠夫。”红蜘蛛冷道，“机器卫兵也没了队长，既然你这么好奇，何不切开你自己的奴隶看个究竟？”

“不可能，急救员很有用。吵闹？没人想念他。”

“都给我安静。”威震天哼道，“我不允许任何人拿我的士兵做实验，除非我决定将他们除名。”

“我们可以派援兵接应战车队。”红蜘蛛建议，“既然他们这么确定幻影已经走投无路，何不让大火车——”

“请允许我强烈抗议将其他霸天虎调离塞伯坦的建议。”震荡波大声打断道，红蜘蛛冲他怒目而视。“中纪节在即，我需要大火车加强管理执法队，确保庆典顺利举行。不仅仅是大火车，我需要每一个霸天虎留在塞伯坦各司其职。”

“听听这个成天坐在办公桌后书呆子。只有你才把维护秩序看得比逍遥在外的敌人更重要。”

“我不认为一个远在其他星球、半饥半饱的间谍配称为‘敌人’，我把他看成一个小麻烦。难道区区一个小麻烦让红蜘蛛指挥官紧张了？”

“满嘴废话的官僚分子，我没——”

“都闭嘴。”威震天暴躁的命令道，“我不打算派任何人支援战车队，跟震荡波反对的理由没有关系。难道四个老兵抓不住一个间谍还不够丢人现眼？难道我要派半个军队过去，继续令霸天虎的名字蒙羞？能不能抓住幻影，全看他们自己。如果战车队又失败了，他们最好识相点和幻影一起饿死在那星球上，也省的我多费手脚。没错，我是想把那个卑贱的小汽车人抓回铁堡，不过‘死掉的’汽车人我也能接受。今天到此为止，都退下吧。”

所有人起立鞠躬，声波向迷乱点头示意关闭录像。稍后他将重阅会议内容，分类编写记录，上传至霸天虎的数据库。声波起身走向门口，威震天叫住他。

“声波，陪我走走。”

声波惊讶的跟上威震天。虽然突来的命令耽误了他即刻确认爵士的情况，但声波并不十分着急。自从会议开始后，轰隆隆那头没有传来任何异状，有理由相信爵士遵守了他的命令。穿过前厅时，霸天虎们纷纷让到两旁，向威震天鞠躬致意。声波扫视四周，没有看到爵士和轰隆隆。

“我得承认，今天的会议还是不错的。多亏你的感应力，我对战车队有了点儿信心，我觉得他们应该能把握住最后一次机会。很高兴有你在这里助我一臂之力。”

“乐意效劳。”

“如果他们把幻影带了回来，我就打发他们去地球。战车队和飞天虎联手，横炮必然手到擒来。到时候，所有还活着的汽车人就都落入我们之手了。”威震天轻笑，“好吧，是所有有威胁的。”

“进展，理想。”声波同意。

“我感到很满意，声波。帝国的发展势头喜人，大家都翘首期待着即将到来的庆典。同意震荡波的提议是个明智的决定。这个星球在时隔百万年后终于又迎来了和平，有了地球提供的能源，新黄金时代指日可期。庆典来得恰是时机不是吗？难道我们付出的还不够多？难道我们不该犒劳犒劳自己？”

“同意。威震天陛下。”

“我明白。你远比其他人努力得多，别以为我忘了你的功劳。返回塞伯坦后，我不得不把原本属于震荡波的官衔交还给他，毕竟他管理政府的能力在和平时期更有价值，可是那不意味着你应该被降职，如果你当时提出异议，我绝不会犹豫哪怕一秒。但你没有，我对此十分赞赏和感激。”

事实是当时声波的全副心思都在更严重的问题上，但他保持了沉默，明智的没有解释。迷乱跟着他们一路小跑，和声波一样，对谈话的走向越来越好奇。

“这次庆典不光光是为了庆祝中纪节，更是为了庆祝霸天虎的胜利。因此我认为，比起震荡波，你更有资格在检阅仪式中走在我身边接受欢呼。没错，震荡波忠臣、有才干，但他没有在战场第一线为我拼杀过。你和——尽管不想承认，但是的——红蜘蛛。你们两个才有资格拥有这份荣耀。”

意识到威震天在提议什么，声波险些身形一晃。声望、尊敬、奉承、拥护——所有这些威震天走到哪儿都包围着他东西。或者换句话说：震荡波挖空心思，包括策划庆典，想要得到的一切。如果应承下来，震荡波绝不可能原谅声波，一旦对方决定报复，他的所有物们必将处于极度危险之中。要是爵士在这儿，声波想道，他一定会用力拽住他的胳膊，要他拒绝威震天。

但直接拒绝威震天同样是不可取的。

“如何？”

“威震天大人的提议，感激，满意，乐于接受。”为了让他脱身，爵士可能会开些标志性的荒唐玩笑，趁着威震天注意力分散的当口，抓住声波拔腿就跑。但爵士不在这里，声波只能依靠自己度过难关，他的处理器飞速运转，短暂思索后，声波续道，“抗议活动，怀疑但无法确认。放弃参加庆典进行调查，没有必要。在您身边庆祝胜利，更重要。”

“什么？”

威震天猛一个转身，光学镜光芒大盛。“抗议？针对我？”

“抗议活动，可能。”声波精心组织语言，以求在不撒谎的前提下达到效果，“执法者队伍，人数有限。额外监视，理论上必要。但您的提议，不能拒绝。监视可暂缓——”

“没有必要。”威震天立刻打断他的话，“这是我的中纪节，我不允许任何人破坏。为我盯着整个城市，声波，不要让我失望。”

声波低头领命。“明白，威震天大人。”

“很好。”威震天示意谈话结束，声波原地不动，目送他离开。迷乱眯起光镜满脸狐疑。

“我们哪时候确定中纪节会爆发抗议活动的？”

“否定。抗议，推测，可能。抗议威震天，可能性极低。抗议震荡波，或许。”

迷乱张大嘴。“你、你……跟威震天撒了谎？”

“误导，更准确。”

“普神哟。”迷乱朝他挤眉弄眼，“我说，你被‘腐化’的程度远远超过了爵士的预期。”

“希望，不要告知爵士。”

“随便啦。不过，你不是真的打算让我们在中纪节工作对吧？”

“取决于你的表现。”

“好嘛好嘛。”

“准备回家。”声波和迷乱不约而同通过共生体联接定位轰隆隆，根据反馈，他们走上最近的楼梯。声波暗自希望整个会议期间，轰隆隆和爵士都留在指挥中心的上层，由于会议关系，今天在那里遇到霸天虎的几率更低，也即是说爵士惹上麻烦的可能性更小。拐过一个弯，声波抬头，发现爵士正在教轰隆隆如何沿楼梯扶手上滑行。磁带摇摇晃晃的站在栏杆上，才没滑两下，就被突然出现的声波吓了一跳，惊叫着摔在楼梯上。

“嗷！老大，这么快就完了？”

爵士的动作漂亮的多，轻轻松松滑到声波身边，跃下扶手，用夸张的动作扑住他紧巴着不放。“嗨宝贝！今天怎么样？”

“什么情况。”迷乱冲着他的兄弟咋呼，“爵士居然没为难你？不公平！”

“让我说什么好呢，迷乱，有些人就是比较有魅力。”

“渣的。”

“爵士言行得当？”声波把胸前的爵士略向后拉开，捏起他的下颚，审视眼前天使般无辜无害的笑脸，“始终？”

“呃，大多数时候啦。”轰隆隆为爵士辩解，“但是不能怪他，战车队起的头，不是他的错。”

“战车队？”声波警惕道，“命令，不得与其他霸天虎交谈。”

“咦？战车队还是霸天虎？我可不觉得，恐怕威震天也不。再说，是他们先为难轰隆隆的，他又不是故意摔下扶手撞上旋风的。真是群暴躁的家伙，你说，他们有多久没好好充过电了？”

听了爵士的解释，声波向轰隆隆投去责备的眼神，磁带嘿嘿干笑。不管战车队多么愚蠢无用……他们卑劣的名声不是平白得来的。当面冲突极可能招致可怕的后果，爵士和轰隆隆好端端站在这里的唯一理由，恐怕只是因为他们属于声波。在刚刚领教过声波的特殊审问后，毫无疑问，战车队还不想再次面对他，这点头脑他们还是有的。

“爵士的行为，不谨慎，不满意。”

“对不起，主人，这次纯粹是意外。”爵士在他收紧的手指下不安的扭动，“你允许我离开办公室，我没打算践踏这份好意。”

“避免与战车队再起冲突。”

“遵命。”

总得来说，爵士与霸天虎的互动还能接受，至于汽车人……“轰隆隆，描述奴隶间的互动。”

“恩？你说爵士和其他汽车人？他谁也没见着。我让他在前厅看了看，没见到其他奴隶，于是我们就来了这儿，爵士教我怎么滑扶手。他简直棒透啦。”

声波蹙额。为了能与朋友见面，爵士至今不惜反抗他，怎么可能随便看看就放弃了？声波盯着爵士笑容，满腹疑虑。

/爵士，没有见到朋友，理应沮丧。/声波转入内线，/当前的愉快心情，不合逻辑。/

/没错，他是挺沮丧的，可是看到战车队后，发现幻影没跟他们在一起，他立刻就精神了——没错，他知道战车队去抓幻影的事。/

有意思。声波终于松开爵士。“回家。”

“是，主人。”

* * *

直到那天晚上进了清洗室，确定留在前室的磁带们听不到谈话后，声波才揭穿道：“爵士，撒谎。”

爵士原本背对着他，由着声波擦洗背部。听到这么一句，他略略侧头，虽然看不见正面，但上扬的唇角清晰可见。

“哦？”

“今天。你的目的，不是汽车人。你的目的，查探战车队。楼梯通往上层放置充电床的公共休息室，必经之路。”

爵士低笑，在声波的手下伸个懒腰。“别告诉轰隆隆，能控制我他可是得意的很呢。他会伤心的。”

“爵士操纵磁带，不悦。”声波手下略微用力，爵士飞快的转身面对他，同时向后退开两步。

“对不起，声波，我是认真的。可我必须，不确定幻影还是自由的，今天晚上我就别想安心睡觉了。”

“获知战车队追捕幻影的途径？”

“要怪就怪那些飞机吧，谁让他们那么喜欢八卦呢。我为什么老爱往地上坐？因为他们只允许我待在那儿。偏偏我这么矮小，往角落里一坐，他们要不了一会功夫就会把我忘得一干二净，自然也就不注意什么该说什么不该说了……啧，真不小心。”

“幻影，擒获在即。”

“不可能。”爵士直截了当的否定。脸上既没有担忧也没有反抗，仿佛仅仅是称述一个确定的事实。“说起来，咱们俩的分数很久没动过了。这一分算谁的？阴谋得逞的我，还是好不容易识破了诡计的你？”

声波一掌拍上他头侧的墙壁，爵士几乎没有退缩。

“爵士，太自大。”

“如果确实很强就谈不上。”

“爵士，没那么强。意图被识破。我得分。”

“Touché（言之有理）。咱们又平局了。不过我再也不会被发现了。”


	16. 屋顶

“中纪节快乐，声波。”  
  
声波自棋盘抬头，爵士懒散的靠坐在对面椅子上，冲他咧嘴笑道，“按照习俗你也该回我两句。”  
  
“中纪节快乐。”声波仿效，“爵士。”  
  
“好多了。”他拉长调子调侃，“就算淡定如你，这会儿也该注意到外面的动静了吧。”  
  
他说的没错。早上起床后，声波就立刻意识到塔楼外比平时吵闹的多。上午的大部分时间，他留在隔音的监控室里，分析两姐妹带回来的监视数据。到了下午，外界传来的喧闹声分贝不断攀升，越来越多的人涌上街头，加入欢庆的人群。好在塔楼里还算安宁，激光鸟和圆锯鸟正在磁带舱内充电，机器狗则在沙发上打着盹。  
  
爵士执起一枚棋子把玩。“对我们这些在地球上睡了几百万年的人来说，今天是醒来后的第一个中纪节呢。真够疯狂的。如果上次庆典中有人告诉我这次得这样过，我一定不信。事实上，如果上个新纪节有人告诉我后半纪得去到哪里，我也不会信的。你说，这一纪到头时，我们俩是不是还坐在这儿，下这盘僵持不下的棋？”  
  
“可能性低。依照当前趋势，棋局将在纪终前结束。失败，你。胜利属于我。”  
  
爵士笑出声来。“想都别想，霸天虎，这才刚要风生水起呢，有太多可以思量把玩的地方了。从第一天直到现在，咱们连一盘棋都没下完。承认吧，你从没遇到过我这样势均力敌的对手。”  
  
“爵士的战略，非同寻常。”声波选择迂回承认，“难以预料。”  
  
“我的上一个棋友有深刻体会。为预测我的棋着，他没少费心思。”爵士捏着棋子抵在棋盘上滴溜打转，最后远远放进一个与场面不相干的方格。  
  
上一个三维棋棋友……声波料想他指的是擎天柱的副官——警车。警车是位才华横溢的战略家，声波也时常对他制定的战术心怀赞赏。在那群吵闹的汽车人里，他是最有可能选择三维棋作为娱乐的人。一个念头牵起另一个念头，根据战时磁带拍摄的监视影像，擎天柱的两位最高官员闲暇时似乎总在一起，他们之间的深厚友谊毋庸置疑。考虑到声波自己与红蜘蛛、震荡波的紧张关系，整个战争期间，那份友谊每每令他暗暗生羡。  
  
可现在想起来，其中颇可推敲。  
  
“爵士，花费大量私人时间与警车相处。”  
  
爵士抬眼，有些惊讶。“那当然，他是我最好的朋友。”  
  
“不合逻辑。爵士与警车初次见面时关系对立。爵士，嫌疑犯。警车，执法者。”  
  
爵士撑住下巴坏笑。“喔喔喔，你这个包打听。调查我的过往了？没必要烦恼，只是些无聊往事罢了。”  
  
声波悄悄打开通风孔，排放困窘造成的热量。“不理解。警车，高阶执法者。爵士，黑市交易嫌疑犯。友谊，发生几率极微。”  
  
“你说的是事实。永远忘不了他第一次在擎天柱办公室见到我时的表情，居然当场当机，费了救护车大半天功夫才搞定。刚开始那几纪，我走到哪儿他的光学镜就盯到哪儿，还拒绝批准我单独出任务。一朝做警察，一辈子是条子。没想过他会信任我。”  
  
“关系改变的原因？”  
  
“战争。救了他几次，他也救了我几次。”爵士竖起食指左右摆动，“我一点一点软化了我们的执法者。不知不觉，他就和我坐到棋盘边了。这么说吧，个人魅力，始终是我最强大的武器。”  
  
声波在面罩后露出不悦的表情。“关系，亲密？”  
  
“嫉妒，你的名字叫声波。”  
  
“回答问题。”  
  
爵士收起笑容。“偶尔。他太需要放松了，我只是想帮帮忙。没什么效果。”他又用一只手撑住下颚。“你不问我做没做过吗？”  
  
“你指？”  
  
“那些罪名，‘交易非法物品及服务项目’记得警车逮捕我时是这么说的。他抓了我三次，又三次因为找不到证据不得不放人。”  
  
“证据无关紧要。”声波不屑，略一思索后他续道，“根据各项因素判断，爵士很可能有罪。”  
  
“可惜知道真相的人都不在了。”爵士的笑容忽然变得锋锐，就像大多数霸天虎那样，危险、邪恶。声波不解，如果爵士来自塞伯坦底层社会，曾与犯罪为伍，他为什么加入汽车人？他们中的绝大多数都作了截然相反的选择。如果爵士加入霸天虎，声波忍不住想道，战争很可能不必耗时如此之久。  
  
“爵士选择汽车人的原因？”  
  
“一群带着霸天虎标志的家伙砸了我的店。”爵士实事求是，“你们的人没给我多少选择余地。”  
  
声波对此无话可说，他岔开话题。“你的资料不完整。出生地未知，日期未知，机型设计者未知。”  
  
一道特异的光芒在爵士的护目镜后闪过，速度太快，声波来不及辨析。“再说吧。等你落子呢。”  
  
就在这时，轰隆隆和迷乱火烧屁股般冲进来，大声嚷嚷。  
  
“你们怎么还在这里！”  
  
“全城派对开始啦！”  
  
“派对？整个城市？”  
  
“快点！走了啦！”  
  
机器狗抬起头低吼抱怨，双胞胎没有理睬，继续缠着声波和爵士。  
  
“快起来，快点！你们俩有的是时间下三维棋！”  
  
“正在下。”  
  
“整个铁堡都在为新纪欢呼，你们俩居然还干坐着。”  
  
“是中纪。”  
  
“随便啦。来嘛，爵士，外头热闹极了。”迷乱兴奋的蹦到爵士身上，巴住他的装甲摇晃，“震荡波的有钱人朋友为全城买单！高纯度能量液免费续杯！”  
  
“好多小吃摊！”轰隆隆一边补充一边爬上声波的膝盖，“那些油棍和糖矿简直馋死人了。还有飞机们的特技表演！”  
  
“还有画家当场在装甲上作画，酷！”  
  
“还有镭射表演！走啦走啦，咱们快出发吧。”  
  
“抱歉，小伙子们。”爵士掰开迷乱的手，把他放到地上，露出歉意的笑容，“我有点儿不在状态，大概不能陪你们去玩了。庆祝威震天胜利的全城派对……恐怕我的油箱顶不住。”  
  
“什么！？”双胞胎大惊失色，“你不跟我们去？不行！声波，他要跟我们一起去对吧？”  
  
每个人都看向他——双胞胎既焦急又把握十足；爵士咬住下唇显得紧张不安，与几分钟前的闲适大相径庭。  
  
声波摇头。“否定。只有磁带参加。”  
  
“怎么你也不去？”他们齐声哀嚎。  
  
“声！波！”  
  
“这可是中纪节耶！”  
  
“你可是这个星球最高级的官员之一耶！红蜘蛛和震荡波早就在外头耀武扬威，来回踱步接受欢呼啦。你的功劳又不比他们少，你也应该站出去接受大家的赞扬才对！”  
  
“赞扬，没有必要。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“出席，没有必要。讨论到此为止。”他在联接中警告双胞胎停止争辩。他们耷拉下脑袋，只得认命。  
  
“是，老大。”  
  
“打起精神来，小伙子们。”爵士安慰道，“有声波杵着你们反而不能尽兴。去吧，捣蛋鬼，玩得开心点儿，也替我带些好吃的回来，说不定某人会让我自己动手呢。”  
  
声波向爵士射去一个冷冰冰的眼神暗示他打消念头，双胞胎的心情因为这番话再次高昂起来，重新露出笑脸，他们的兴奋又在联接中蔓延开，很快另外两个意识也加入进来，声波打开磁带仓放出激光鸟和圆锯鸟。  
  
“磁带，庆典期间免除常规巡逻任务。记住，录下任何可疑情况。”  
  
“是是是。对了，我们能买点儿小玩意吗？今天特别嘛？”  
  
四双闪闪发亮的光镜锁住声波，不愿再泼他们冷水，他直接从子空间内取出一些货币分发给磁带们。长年战争对星球的经济体系造成了巨大的破坏，以至于现在在街头购买物品时必须当面钱货两清，自从和爵士开始日常散步，声波已经养成了随身携带钱财的习惯。  
  
“谨慎使用。去吧。”  
  
“是，老大！”  
  
两姐妹在半空中叽叽喳喳向他们道别，等他们四个离开后，声波召来机器狗，在这个特殊的日子里，所有共生体中，也只有这个最年长的可指望了。声波想知道平民里是否真的存在反对震荡波的声音，他通过联接下达命令，要求机器狗在人群中潜伏，监听庆典期间可能出现的不当言论。磁带有些惊讶但也非常感兴趣，对声波点点头，敏捷的窜出房门。  
  
“你知道……小鬼们是对的。没人能否定你在战争中起到的作用。确定干坐在这里置身事外没关系？”  
  
“赞扬，没有必要。”  
  
“不是赞扬不赞扬的问题。派对，明白吗？给自己找找乐子寻寻开心的地方。如果战争以相反的结局收场，今天就轮到汽车人在外面接受欢呼了，我不但不会缺席，还要组织一个史无前例的超级派对。”  
  
“毫无疑问。”  
  
“想去的话还来得及。我可以向你保证，决不离开塔楼。说到做到。”  
  
“提议，感谢。”声波不以为然，“但没有必要。铁堡内安置有200只摄像头。明天数据分析时可全方位观看整场庆典。”  
  
“那么盛大的活动你居然愿意事后看录像。你真是挑错了边，声波。警车跟你一定合得来，双份逻辑加双份自制，你们俩往三维棋边一坐，准能战到天荒地老的那天。就像两只蛤蜊，一言不发又自得其乐。”爵士靠在椅背上望着天花板说道。忽然他看向声波，略微前倾上身。“那你还是感兴趣的咯。”  
  
声波一怔，迅速回放之前的对话，跟上他跳跃的思路。“监视，我的职责。观看重大事件影像，总是必要须要应该的。”  
  
“我就当你承认啦。”爵士挑起一边唇角，若有所思的看着他，“好吧，别让人说爵士白白浪费了美好时光和大好机会。为了我的名声，为了你的派对……”他的护目镜突然一亮，似乎有了主意。  
  
“上屋顶？”  
  
屋顶？塔楼当然有屋顶，但除了遮风挡雨以外，声波从没想过屋顶还能派上其他用处。爵士显然另有想法。不等声波的推进器完全发动，他已经爬出窗户，以一种藐视地心引力的轻巧动作跳上屋顶边缘。和塞伯坦的大多数建筑相似，塔楼的屋顶带有一定坡度，以便迅速排走腐蚀性雨水。声波悬停于半空，看着爵士在靠近尖顶的地方舒舒服服的坐下。几秒迟疑后，才小心翼翼的降落到一旁。  
  
“行为，没有必要。”  
  
“说够了‘没有必要’的话就快点坐下吧。派对哪时候跟必要有关系了？放松点，看看风景，铁堡好久没这么热闹了。”  
  
举目望去，四处一片欢腾景象。街道上满是兴高采烈的塞伯坦人，熙熙攘攘拥来挤去。所有夜店敞开大门，高声播放音乐，人们就站在路中央跟随节奏摆动身体。在他们头顶上，红蜘蛛领着僚机掠过，表演叫人眼花缭乱的空中特技，每一次回旋、旋转无不引来热烈的掌声和欢呼。  
  
“挺得意的嘛。”爵士观察了一会，笑道，“反正威震天铁了心要狂欢，与其抵触不讨好，还不如趁机出出风头，他知道他那个有资本，真是个自大的家伙啊。”  
  
“爵士，相差无几。”  
  
“讨厌。”爵士向后一仰，用手臂支住重心，继续观赏特技。虽然对红蜘蛛没有好感，但声波不得不承认，他在空中飞行的身姿确实优美极了——这是霸天虎中广泛公认的事实，红蜘蛛自己尤其清楚。战场上，他和他的部下们是致命的空中力量。现在，他们沉浸于挑战各种不可思议的极限特技，自高空自由坠落不断360°旋转，令人想起地球上斑斓的热带鸟类。表演最末，他们排出整齐的队形，倾斜机翼掠过城市向人群致意，消失在地平线后，准备降落、休整，继续加入地面上的狂欢。  
  
“真不错。”爵士评价道，“我发现隔着城市远观，这些飞机更有吸引力呢。现在，红蜘蛛秀完啦，该轮到震荡波的——啊，来了。”  
  
一等探索者飞远，道道镭射激光立时在城市上空打亮，惊叹声中，光线不断变化，于夜幕映衬下拼出各种精确复杂的图案。第一个出现的当然是紫色的巨型霸天虎标志，人群果然爆发出阵阵热烈的欢呼声。接着激光转为各种缤纷色彩，开始常规表演。  
  
“我好像还没说谢谢。”安静了会后，爵士低声说道。  
  
“谢谢？”  
  
“谢谢你没有顺着双胞胎逼我出去。哪怕是我，要在下头面对这种场面……也太艰难了。”  
  
“感谢，没有必要。汽车人出席霸天虎庆典，不恰当。”  
  
爵士叹气。“说真的，如果其他霸天虎都像你这么想该多好。”  
  
声波不语，他不认为红蜘蛛或其他霸天虎能容忍带着镣铐行动不便的奴隶妨碍他们在主道上昂首阔步检阅平民，不过稍后霸天虎内部的私人派对上，可能性就很高了。当然，没必要让爵士知道。  
  
又专注的看了一会表演，爵士忽然向他示意。“轮到你了。”  
  
“我？”  
  
“玛丽兄弟冲进来前的谈话，记得吗？你知道我在战前干过什么，公平点，轮到你坦白啦。掺和进‘统治世界’这档子事前，你在忙什么呢？”  
  
面对出乎意料的问题，声波的处理器开始自动扫描存储区底层档案，存档标注的古老年代连他自己都略感惊讶。细节大多已被清空，只留下事件的基本信息与图片，许多曾与之息息相关的名字早已消逝在历史的长河中，为了腾出更多空间，声波也永久的把他们从存储器里删除了。  
  
“情报搜集与调查，提供塞伯坦最优秀昂贵的服务。客户：政客、行业巨头、科学家。”虽然确切的名字已然删除，但声波记得他们或明或暗来购买情报时的情景。他的要价很高，只有塞伯坦最富裕的人才支付得起，但情报的价值也是与售价成正比的。没有他黑不了的网络，也没有他解不了的秘密。声波摧毁过最顶尖的企业，以便让客户取而代之；人命更不在话下。  
  
“最初，单独行动。后来，机器狗加入，他的渗透能力，强大。”  
  
爵士哼道：“可不是么。”  
  
“卡隆新客户要求特别任务，名字：震荡波，早期霸天虎赞助者。他的上级，威震天。满意结果，提议长期雇用。”  
  
在那之前，声波从未想过受雇于任何人，他更倾向保持独立性，自由选择客户。但塞伯坦的命运迫使他不得不做出选择。随着革命的浪潮愈演愈烈，星球的基础建设与经济体系开始崩溃。曾经出手阔绰的客户渐渐入不敷出，甚至连性命也难保全。偏偏声波又刚收了一对共生体，驯养和庇护都需要大量花费。因此当威震天开出优厚的条件，声波立刻便答应了。  
  
“无数个与战火相伴的日夜就从那一刻开始了。”爵士吸气，“你有没有想念过平民生活？怀念和平时期丰富的物质享受？”  
  
“否定。追忆已经不存在的事物，浪费时间。精力集中于协助威震天及霸天虎。”  
  
“我想过。每天每天，看到的都是枪械、炮弹、疲惫的士兵，还有一张张憎恨的面孔。我不明白为什么能有人不想。死亡徘徊不去，今天我们把他赶到你们那边，明天你们又把他赶回来。但他始终在这个星球上。有时候我真想对着威震天尖叫，他那么想要卡隆，就拿去吧，我不在乎。可是威震天不可能满足于半个塞伯坦。打一开始擎天柱就说过，他是对的。”  
  
越来越多的色彩笼罩天空，夺目的光线在夜幕上留下道道残影，构成一幅幅美不胜收的画面。  
  
“我总是担当振奋士气的角色，开开玩笑打打趣，让大家能有机会笑一笑，普神才知道我们多需要笑容。但是战争仿佛永无止尽，微笑变得越来越难。那么多族人在战火中死去，就连这颗星球都快死了。我不知道自己还能撑多久，连我自己都快打不起精神，更何况是帮助其他人。但就在那时方舟撞上了一颗陌生的星球，从我们在地球上醒来的那刻起，一切都不同了，而我陷入了爱河。”  
  
一道红色激光越过天际爆开无数璀璨的光点。嫉妒、羡慕、心碎也在同时划破声波的火种舱，拧痛他的火种。一整轮换气循环后，声波终于找到声音。  
  
“名字？”  
  
爵士笑了，仿佛他说了什么有趣的话。“不是人。是‘音乐’，地球的音乐。此前我从没听到过类似的声音，可当我第一次听到它时，我有种感觉，似乎这一辈子就是为了它走进生命的那一刻。突然间我不那么疲惫了；突然间，一个全新的世界展现在我面前——充满美丽动人的声音，而不是在持续百纪的战火中垂死嚎叫。人类有那么多不同的音乐，就跟他们的语言一样丰富多彩——我们为什么只有一种语言？太单调了不是吗？第一次听到人类互相交谈时发出的各种声音，我简直不敢相信自己的音频。”  
  
无数金色的针状光斑在空中闪耀。爵士抬头仰望，护目镜散发着柔和的光芒，嗓音中的暖意是声波从未听到过的。  
  
“刚开始我苦恼了一阵，地球语言中没有单词能概括我的名字，‘音乐的类型’。因为地球人根本没有‘单一’这个概念，他们有多少种音乐就有多少个不同的名称——摇滚、古典、雷鬼、嘻哈、蓝调……挑花了我的眼。直到我听到沃勒的《不是无礼》。路易斯·阿姆斯特朗、比利·霍利戴等等伟大的音乐人都曾演出这首歌。对我来说，这首歌堪称完美，于是我知道我必须是‘爵士’。”他特意拼了一遍他的英文名字，“任何拥有那种调子的音乐我都收藏了下来，不过这一首始终是我的最爱。”  
  
他打住兴奋的话语，脑袋略微倾向声波，似乎在期待回应。声波乐于满足。  
  
“歌曲，闻所未闻。”  
  
“你当然没听过啦。”爵士撇嘴，“我该拿你怎么办，声波？好吧，就放给你听听，不过先说好，我只是想教你领略音乐的奥妙，姑且不论有没有用吧。我的音响系统大不如前了，小心你的评论。”  
  
声波才刚刚反应过来调侃下的真正含义，爵士的扬声器已经在轻嗡声后启动了。就像他说的，音质有点差也不够响亮，但乐声确确实实在他们之间流淌开。爵士，这个曾信誓坦坦再不播放音乐存档的人，此时此刻，正在为声波播放他最喜爱的歌曲。  
  
爵士小声跟着曲调哼唱，护目镜的光芒若有似无。天空中，镭射激光组成巨大彩虹，映照得他的白色装甲流光溢彩。对声波来说，这首歌本身没有意义，但沉浸其中的爵士看起来却显得格外动人。  
  
“棒透了不是吗？”合着最后几个音符，爵士轻笑。声波谈不上同意或反对，便没有做声，转而抬起胳膊，以手背轻蹭爵士的面颊。  
  
他的换气循环一顿，但既没有退缩也没有露出一丝一毫不舒服的表情，小小的叹了口气后，反而倾斜脑袋靠向抵在脸庞的手掌。声波用拇指摩挲光滑的金属面层，随后试探的向下来到脖颈，依然没有抵触的迹象。他谨慎的用手指沿着一条输能管移动，爵士没有退缩，声波的动作开始变得确定，目标转向依附在边上的传感线路，以指尖夹紧抚弄，爵士的引擎轰鸣一声，明显得开始加速。  
  
对于机体积极的反应，爵士可能比声波更惊讶，但他没有推拒，更没有向上次那样攻击声波的小腿，只是不断吞咽不稳的气声，胳膊撑在两边，手指分开紧攀住房顶表面。声波将这视作无声的邀请，翻身靠到爵士身侧，一手覆上他的胸甲。爵士轻颤，飞快的握住他，似乎是要推开。视线彼此交汇，爵士的护目镜反射着天空中的镭射光，不断变幻色彩，声波读不出其中的含义，这也让他显得越发神秘、引人入胜。爵士低下头，默默看向交叠在一起的手掌，慢慢地，他手下用力，但不是推拒，而是牵引声波向下，直到停在保险杠的边缘沿里侧移动。爵士的引擎在装甲下发出渴望的轰隆声，带动全身机体微微震颤，沉重的气流自他的通风孔中快速进出。声波的风扇也开始嗡嗡作响。循着先前的经验，声波沿车前灯接缝画圈，爵士果然发出动听的声音，挺起上身迎向他的爱抚。  
  
不知不觉声波移动到爵士上方。手掌继续在白色的金属表面来回游移，潜入松开的装甲接缝，爵士任他施为，拱起背部呻吟迎合，电流在隐藏于装甲下方的精密线路内流窜，麻刺感通过声波的指尖向全身扩散，激得电路内的电流量急剧飙升。当爵士主动抚摸他的磁带仓盖，手指沿周边细微的接缝描绘时，一波又一波的热意沿着声波的每一根线路每一组元件流窜，也令他的火种在极度的亢奋中高速搏动。他再一次刺激爵士装甲下方的管线，在电流的噼啪声中，陶醉于爵士随着每一个动作扭摆战栗的摸样。  
  
声波压低上身覆盖住爵士，面罩早已收起，舌尖沿颈部线路一一舔过。爵士的引擎响起愉悦的咕噜声，脑袋后仰抬高下巴，发出毋庸置疑的邀请。在火种中激荡的满足与真实的快感几乎一样甜美。已经有多少个日夜了？面对诱惑压抑欲望，坚持手喂，尽一切努力让曾经恐惧害怕的奴隶不再抗拒碰触，甚至信任、依赖他。此时此刻，这个小小的汽车人躺在他身下，为曾经的敌人，现在的主人，心甘情愿的暴露最脆弱的部位，这是信任的具象表现，声波从容不迫的啃咬吸吮，品尝收获的果实。他的双手依然在爵士全身游走，逐渐向下，滑进爵士的腿间。爵士略微僵硬，几乎察觉不到，只迟疑了一次火种搏动不到的时间，他分开腿，允许声波进驻，手掌像之前那样覆上声波的，引导他探入胯部与腿根之间的缝隙。  
  
声波在内部转动手指，揉捏敏感的线路。爵士紧贴着他，合着声波的动作小幅度律动，他的护目镜已经下线，发声器里流泻出诱人的低吟。通风系统在不断拔高的内部温度下相形见拙，爵士张开嘴急促喘息，开合的嘴唇立刻吸引了声波的注意力，它们看起来那么迷人、性感，诱惑声波像开发爵士的机体一样去品尝去探索。他调整姿势，舌尖顺着爵士的颈部管线向上越过下颚。  
  
爵士呜咽着向后仰头，声波的吻落在他的脖颈上。小小的失望后，他再次尝试。这一回爵士侧过头，声波的嘴唇又落在了他的脸颊上。不管声波怎么努力，爵士似乎总能凑巧避开。  
  
“别。”他喘息道。声波不死心的继续。“不要……不，不，不不不不不！”  
  
爵士的声音越来越激烈紧急，连带机体也开始移动，一秒后，声波意识到他不仅仅是在移动，而是整个向下滑。之前的亲热已经让他们在不知不觉间处于相当危险的位置，而刚才的一番推挤更是直接导致两人失去平衡。匆忙中爵士抓紧他的胳膊，但已经晚了。他们半拉半抱着狼狈的翻下屋顶。  
  
幸好各自的应急系统第一时间采取了措施。声波的推进器首先发动，止住两人下坠的势头。爵士收紧手臂，吊在他胸前，没有妄动。  
  
这一切发生的太快，反射性自救后，不论声波还是爵士一时间都失了反应。悬浮在半空中，一度失序的火种脉动渐渐平稳，下方的人群依然时不时发出欢呼声，谁也没有注意塔楼上的意外。过了一会，爵士开始摇晃，震动通过贴合的装甲传向声波。起初，他以为他吓到了。  
  
爵士的发声器里传出含糊的低音，接着音量越来越高，直到爆发出一连串的大笑声。在声波沉默的注视下，他足足笑了五六分钟，直到上气不接下气才勉强收住。即便处于这样尴尬的位置，爵士似乎灵活依旧，调整手臂圈抱住声波的脖子，又曲起双腿缠住他的腰部，舒服得像是一只攀在树干上的无尾熊。  
  
“啊啊，想象一下，就因为某人连怎么在屋顶上平衡中心都不会，我差点摔死在霸天虎的怀抱里，太逊了。”  
  
“错不在我。”  
  
“切。只要我想，我从不失足。”爵士略向后仰，表情难解，“或许……这是一个信号。今天晚上，我很可能超过了某些界限。我们不应该的。”  
  
“结论，主观，不同意。”  
  
“你当然这么说啦。”爵士叹息，“我累了，进去吧。”  
  
声波想反对，但之前的气氛已经荡然无存，就连他自己的战斗面罩，也因为安全受到威胁自动归位了。勉强只会起到反作用。  
  
他在阳台上着陆，算是默许了要求。爵士安静的走入房间，随意挑了部双胞胎收集的电影，坐进沙发观看。几分钟后，他靠向坐到边上的声波。就这样，他们渡过了百万年后的第一个中纪节。  
  



	17. 宿醉

“你们走路轻点。”轰隆隆一边呻吟一边央求。  
  
“但是快点。”迷乱哀声道，“我的系统跟火烧似的。”  
  
“建议，耐心。提醒，当前状态源自你们的个人意愿。”声波停在床边，三个磁带一字排开瘫在上头难过的哼唧——派对上纵情豪饮的下场。对于共生体缺乏自控能力的表现，声波虽然气恼，但并不十分意外。他展开已经用冷水浸湿的大毛巾，覆盖住他们过热的装甲，帮助降温。  
  
爵士坐在床沿，手捧一管冷却剂凑向轰隆隆。“张嘴，轰隆隆。”  
  
“走开啦，你吵得我头好痛。”  
  
“没门，小鬼。你的冷却剂槽都快烧干了，不补充一点可不行。我知道你不好受，就喝一点，来，张嘴。”爵士轻手轻脚的掰开轰隆隆的嘴巴，滴入一些液体。磁带脖子上的能量输送管抽搐了几下，表情可怜兮兮的。  
  
“你什么时候成医生啦？”  
  
“算不上，只是对付这种情况非常非常有经验罢了。宇宙间最基本的一条规律：不管派对有多棒，宿醉总是更棒。”爵士对着两张皱起的脸取笑道，替滴管布满冷却剂后，又坐到迷乱身边。“你们俩以前喝醉过吗？”  
  
“我们当然喝过高纯度能量液！”  
  
“可能没那么多。”  
  
“可能没这么纯。”  
  
“这次派对上的可都是高级货啊，哇哦，就像是……”  
  
“阳光。”迷乱用梦幻的口气接到，“就像阳光在舌头上跳舞。”  
  
“没错，就是这么一说。”  
  
“你损失大发了，爵士。”  
  
“我能对付的了。”爵士耸肩，“你呢，小女孩？你也跟着他们敞开肚子了？”  
  
激光鸟小声叫了两下表示肯定，光镜因为困窘显得更红了。通过联接，声波知道她的情况没有另外两个磁带来得糟糕，但派对确实让她过于兴奋以至忘了限度。他们回家时，激光鸟是变成磁带形态由圆锯鸟带回来的。现在圆锯鸟盘踞在床头，作为四个磁带里唯一保持清醒的那个，不断向外辐射着沾沾自喜的情绪。  
  
“那么你也需要补充点冷却剂。来，亲爱的。”爵士捧起激光鸟放到膝盖上，尽管他已经尽可能小心翼翼，但轻微的摇晃依然导致磁带产生了不良反应。几乎同时，声波感觉到激光鸟的不适和惊慌。  
  
“爵士，建议小心。激光鸟——”  
  
太迟了。磁带在翻搅的油箱下溃不成军，嘴喙一张，把里头的存货吐得一干二净——全都飞溅在爵士的胸口腹部。  
  
“天，又来了！”爵士嫌恶的哼哼，“为什么这家里的每个人都喜欢瞄准我？”  
  
声波在圆锯鸟的窃笑声中叹气。换作平时双胞胎早就笑崩了，不过现在他们只能继续半死不活的赖在床上咕哝。激光鸟把自己缩成一团，又是害羞又是不知所措。  
  
“激光鸟，道歉。”  
  
“不用。没关系，甜心。”爵士温柔的磨蹭她的脑袋，“我知道你不是故意的，我们去清洗室洗干净，应该能让你好过点。我猜我还得谢谢你呢，起码你没把机器老鼠甩我身上。”  
  
他边说边对声波苦笑一下，抱起磁带离开卧室。声波取过滴管，继续为双胞胎补充冷却剂。  
  
“所以？”迷乱咽下两口，咕哝，“你打算什么时候说呀？”  
  
“昨天晚上怎么样？”  
  
“说？”声波平静的问。  
  
“别装傻了，老大。”  
  
“没错。一，你装不像；二，我们都感觉到了。”  
  
“真是火辣辣的快感。可是才一下，你就用屏障把我们都挡住了。你好自私，声波。”  
  
“为什么挡住我们？”  
  
“我们也想尝点甜头。”  
  
“快说说细节。”  
  
“他棒吗？让你电路冒烟了？”  
  
“你过载了几次？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“什么？”他们弹坐起来异口同声的嚷嚷，随后又因为宿醉倒回床上痛苦的哼哼。  
  
“我们回来时，你们俩都在沙发上充电。”  
  
“爵士的脑袋就枕在你的大腿上。”  
  
“你指望我们相信你一点好处都没捞到？”  
  
“否定。预期一，磁带必然追问细节。预期二，不给于答复。细节不予告知。”  
  
“你果然捞到了好处。”  
  
“为什么不让我们感觉？我们也是这个家的成员耶。”  
  
“你总是独自霸占他。”  
  
声波继续为在他们换气的间隙滴入冷却剂。“提醒：一开始磁带不希望爵士留下。”  
  
“是啦是啦。但情况不一样了！”轰隆隆任性的抱怨，“现在我们喜欢他。”  
  
“激光鸟已经爱上他了。”迷乱补充，“你知道的。”  
  
“你们的感情，了解。”声波告诉共生体，“没有忘记。但现在，爵士属于我。驯养进度，不确定。”他不由想起屋顶上的爵士。上一刻躺在他身下发出愉悦的呻吟，下一刻他的护目镜后闪过谜样的光芒，为所发生的事懊悔。究竟怎么做才是对的？爵士自己搞清楚了吗？  
  
“操之过急，危险。必须耐心。”  
  
磁带们勉强接受了他的说辞，继续为抽痛的处理器和过热的内部系统呻吟。声波松了口气，不是应付不了双胞胎的好奇，但他们的追问一再触及那些连声波自己也没有答案的问题，声波习惯于掌握答案，这种缺失难免令他不快。  
  
圆锯鸟敏锐的察觉到了他的情绪，鸣叫数声。  
  
/关心，没有必要。/声波告诉她，/成功是必然的。/  
  
/不在乎。/圆锯鸟直截了当的回道，/我只在乎这个过程中主人将承受多少伤害。/  
  
说罢，她关上光学镜，用翅膀捂住脑袋打盹，不再言语。  
  
* * *  
  
对机器狗带回来的监视报告，声波不确定是该感到宽慰还是失望。他将数据上传至控制台进行过滤，但没有找到任何迹象表明中纪节当天城中存在抗议言论或行为——不管是针对震荡波的还是威震天的。免费畅饮似乎是那天人们唯一关心和在乎的事。  
  
机器狗对他的反应不解，在磁带看来，声波理当对监视结果感到满意。  
  
“并非不满结果。”声波手执数据版坐进沙发，向共生体解释道。所有数据中记录的谈话，几乎都是些没有意义的闲聊，偶尔夹杂着对威震天的欢呼。“预期：平民可能表达对震荡波的不满。预期情况，未出现。”  
  
机器狗跃上沙发挤到他身边，把脑袋搁在声波的腿上，通过联接指出暗中收集不利于震荡波的言论可能招致麻烦，声波没有否认。面对确凿的数据，他依然感到某种奇异的失望在处理器中徘徊不去，最后声波只能将之归咎于爵士对自己越来越巨大的影响力。机器狗察觉到了他的思绪，一边通过联接表示不满，一边用脑袋磨蹭声波要求主人的注意。声波顺从了磁带的要求，抬手抚摸他的耳背。  
  
相比较他的手足们，对于来自主人的抚摸和关爱，机器狗总是保持着属于他自己的决定权。磁带机型中，机器狗对于私人空间的重视是极为少见的，这多少和他过往的经历有些关联。在接受声波成为主人前，机器狗独自生活的时间远比其他几个磁带要久得多。他的独立性在日常行为中多有表现。比如独立的日程安排，长距离巡查线路；在家时，他不像其他共生体那样纠缠声波，通常一个能让他趴着看到声波的角落就足够了。但当他偶尔希望亲近声波时，其他的磁带也总是尽可能让他们两个独处。这些对声波和他的共生体们来说早就习以为常，他们都知道，除了一个人——爵士。  
  
爵士走进前室。“里面搞得跟医务室似的，我再也受不了那些呻吟抱怨啦，得喘口气，你在这里做什么？”靠背挡住了他的视线，爵士似乎没有注意机器狗的存在，闲闲的停在沙发背后几步远的地方，突然纵身一跃翻过靠背跳上沙发，几乎直接坐上声波的膝盖。声波根本来不及预警，机器狗怒吼一声，抬头一口咬住爵士的前臂。  
  
“嗷！！！”爵士用力甩脱，第一时间退到沙发另一头，完好的那条手臂挡在胸前，摆出防卫的姿势，看起来震惊极了。声波的怒意瞬间在联接中爆裂开，但固执的磁带不为所动，继续对着闯入者低声吼叫。  
  
/打搅。/他通过联接中怒气冲冲的表示。  
  
/行为无法接受。/声波严厉的责备道，/爵士不了解情况。攻击，缺乏正当理由。/令他尤为恼怒的是，爵士刚进来时心情似乎相当不错，举止中明显带着亲近声波的意思。可因为机器狗的突然袭击，原本可能的亲密接触化为泡影，爵士缩在沙发的角落，紧盯着机器狗的一举一动，满身戒备丝毫不敢松懈，仿佛全副身家性命全都仰仗于此。他的反应同样令声波气恼。在经过如此长久的驯养后，今时今日在这个家里，爵士不该再表现出这样的防备和恐惧。  
  
“机器狗，道歉。”  
  
“不用。”爵士说道。机器狗也明确的表达了拒绝。“我明白。我靠得太近了，看来机器狗不喜欢分享他的‘东西’。”  
  
机器狗压低脑袋露出尖牙，冲着他发出嘶嘶声。爵士有样学样，咧开嘴露出咬紧的牙板，从发声器里发出同样刺耳的声音回敬。  
  
“停止。”声波命令，“‘都’停止。对立，没有必要，令人不悦。机器狗，道歉。”  
  
磁带倨傲的昂起脑袋，跳下沙发，头也不回的钻进监控室。“反正我也不会接受的。”爵士对着他的尾巴嚷嚷。门滑上后，他又调转脑袋瞪向声波。  
  
“或许是时候做出选择了，亲爱的。这地方容不下我们两个。要我还是要猫！”  
  
声波从通风孔中长出一口气。“爵士，发言无根据。展示伤口。”  
  
“没事。”爵士抱紧被咬着的那条手臂，“我不是故意弄出那么大动静的，实在是吓了一跳。已经……我已经有很久不用时刻担心受伤了。”  
  
声波不再浪费时间言语，直接坐到他跟前，用手托起爵士的脸颊上下查看。他的脸上有一条浅显的印子，肩膀上也有若干细微的抓痕。在几番尝试后，爵士终于半推半就的让声波查看手臂。前臂装甲上四条深深的爪印赫然在目，虽然幸运的没有伤及下方能量输送管线，但距离所谓的“没事”相差甚远。  
  
“别动。”声波飞快找来急救箱，从里头取出一卷磁力金属贴，展开后仔细的包裹爵士的伤口。因为双胞胎经常打架的关系，声波对处理程序非常熟悉，事实上，他最年长的共生体总是排斥、妒忌后来者，爵士并不是这家里第一个被机器狗咬伤的成员。  
  
“伤口，很痛？”  
  
“没什么。”爵士微微耸了耸肩，护目镜上晃荡着好奇的光芒，“是不是出事了？他上一次这样对我可是很久以前的事了。”  
  
“否定。机器狗不喜欢在与主人独处时被打搅。”  
  
“了了。机器狗似乎是这个屋子里唯一一个我还无法吸引的人呢，安全起见，或许我们应该订个日程表，免得我才刚靠你近点就被撕成碎片什么的。”  
  
“耐心。机器狗，固执。但最终总能接纳后来者。”声波记得很清楚，机器狗花了大约一纪才接受双胞胎的加入。对于两姐妹则更快一些，可能因为她们比较安静。他最终也会接纳爵士的，或许两纪？  
  
“我等不及啦。”爵士讽刺道。“话说回来，他为啥突然想亲近你？有坏消息？”  
  
“否定。”声波替他把绷带的末端夹好。“中纪节庆典的监视数据。结果，积极，未发现反抗迹象及针对震荡波的行动。爵士的预言，不准确。”  
  
他把数据版交给爵士，爵士接过，拿在手里颠来倒去的把玩。“声波声波，你是不是真的对派对毫无概念？别别，别回答。就像我之前和小家伙们说的，事实是，派对越热烈，宿醉越痛苦。但究竟多糟，你得等第二天醒来时才知道。现在派对结束，等着听抱怨吧。啊，还有，这么说吧，我非常非常高兴你在工作中采纳了我的建议。”  
  
爵士裂开大大的笑容，牙板闪闪发亮，倾身凑近，玩笑似的曲指挠了挠声波的下巴。出乎预料的动作令声波下意识一僵。  
  
“建议，逻辑。建议来源，无关。”  
  
“能成为小队的一份子真不错，虽然机器狗还没收到备忘录的样子，对了，要不要我闪人？他是不是想讨回这个位置？”  
  
隔着墙壁，声波依旧能感受到不断辐射而来的恼怒。其他的磁带们都喜欢上了爵士，唯独机器狗依然抵触爵士的存在，更不必谈什么好感了。在共生体中，他总是最固执的那个。  
  
“否定。与我留在这里。机器狗将学会分享。”  
  
* * *  
  
“从不？”  
  
声波占了办公室里仅有的一把椅子。在又一次被赶下控制台后，爵士索性一屁股坐到地上，舒舒服服拿声波的小腿当靠背。声波低头，即使从这个角度看不到爵士的表情，不过蓝色护目镜上轻快的光芒足够说明主人的心情了。  
  
“从不。”声波有些心烦的重复，手头的报告必须尽快完成，时间不多了。  
  
“从来没有过？”  
  
“如前所述。”  
  
“你活到现在，哪怕一次——”  
  
“爵士。”  
  
“抱歉，不过消化起来需要点时间嘛。你以前是说过，但我没想到你是当真的。我是说，你真的‘从来不撒谎’？”  
  
“是的。”报告完成，声波最后一次比照数据与报告内容，以确定两者不存在差异，“没有必要。”  
  
“可你是霸天虎，这三个字就是谎言支撑起来的。”  
  
“霸天虎，总称，无关个人。战争时期，误导敌人，必要手段。私人理由，从不。声波，不是红蜘蛛。”  
  
爵士耸动肩膀发出哼笑声。“也即是说你从来没有当面对着某个人撒过真正意义上的谎。”  
  
“从未有过。”检查完毕，声波将修改后的报告载入一块新数据版，简单加密。  
  
“知道我要说什么吗？”  
  
“否定。你的回复，未知。”  
  
爵士略微转身，下巴搁到他的膝盖上，护目镜上跳跃着顽皮的光芒。“我说，只讲真话的人是没有‘想象力’的人。多么无趣的人生，我同情你。到时间了吗？”  
  
“是的。”声波轻轻推开他，站起身，“期望言行得当。”  
  
“就和以往一样。这可是绝对的真话，老生常谈了都。”  
  
* * *  
  
对偏好安静的声波来说，只有少数场合比塞满探索者的会议室更令他不快，不过好的一方面是，这只是个目的单一的短会，很快能够结束。由于中纪节的关系，探索者的日常轮值全数暂停，作为飞行单位却不得不长时间驻留在地面上，导致他们变得越来越烦躁，哪怕现在坐在会议桌边，他们也不断的动来动去，机翼互相推推搡搡，嗓门一个比一个响亮，全都亟不可待的等着会议结束，好立刻冲出铁堡。让爵士和一群情绪不稳的探索者同处一室多少令声波有些紧张，但爵士表现的很好，看在任何人眼中都是个听话乖巧的好奴隶。他和飞火、车辙一起忙碌着，不断为与会者斟满饮品——一种风味独特的冷却剂，掺有搅拌机新开发的调料。声波没碰自己那份，在他身边，轰隆隆喝的津津有味。爵士走过来，弯腰为磁带加满，嘴唇贴近声波的音频接收器。  
  
“是我的错觉……”他轻声低语，“还是红蜘蛛真的看起来比平时更阴险了一点儿两点儿？”  
  
红蜘蛛正与威震天低声交谈，似乎对周遭吵闹的环境浑然不觉。“爵士，安静。做好你自己的工作，别管其他。”  
  
“随你的便，一会可别怪我没提醒你。”  
  
爵士又对着他的音频接收器轻轻吹了口气，这才直起身。他刚走开两步，红蜘蛛的视线突然瞄准了声波，光学镜上闪过一道诡异的光芒，瞬息后他又看回威震天，仿佛什么都没发生过。声波挺直后背，告诉自己会议很快能结束——很快红蜘蛛就得领着他那群吵吵嚷嚷的手下离开铁堡，令人愉快、期待的宁静就在眼前——只要忍过这个小小的短会。  
  
“安静安静。”红蜘蛛提高音量，他的手下们纷纷收声。“说正事吧。最近一段日子，日常巡逻因为某些原因不得不中断——”他向威震天投去意味深长的目光，“不过现在，派对和玩乐时间结束，是时候回到正途上了。我要你们每一个人都把注意力集中到工作中，胆敢偷懒的话，可别怪我不客气。会议结束后立刻开始准备程序，14小时后出发，全体五支飞行小队。至于具体路线，声波？”  
  
轰隆隆启动会议室内的投影设备，一副大型星球细节图出现在众人眼前，声波将载有报告的数据版接入系统，全息地图上即刻浮现出一个个红色标记。原则上，威震天确实不允许任何塞伯坦人驻留于铁堡以外的地区，但在震荡波长期不断的劝说下，他终究还是松了口，答应组建拾荒队，在遍及全球的废墟中回收对重建有用的材料和工具。当然，征集来充当拾荒者的穷人全由震荡波一手挑选管理，持有他发布的许可证。探索者们会在巡逻时随机检查遇到的拾荒队，一旦发现未持证件的人员，将以非法移民的罪名予以逮捕。声波负责监听全球讯号，尤其是异常讯号，为探索者们提供目标。爵士曾讽刺说所谓的拾荒队不过是震荡波又一个中饱私囊的小花招，声波未加理会，既然威震天已经下达了命令，声波唯一要做的就是执行命令。  
  
“如图所示。”声波操作控制台，高亮部分标记，“高亮处讯号完全一致，疑为同一小队。”  
  
“很好。”红蜘蛛拿着激光指示器在地图上比划，“雨师小队，你们负责这里、这里，还有这儿。圆锥小队，你们沿这条路线循环，穿越帕拉萨斯废墟和星球背面。”  
  
声波一一记下。理论上飞行队的巡逻路线不属于他的职责范围，但为了更好的区分非法人员发出的讯号和红蜘蛛的部下，提前记录他们的路线是最合理、有效的方法。虽然塞伯坦的面积比地球小，但依然非常广博，每一条巡逻线路均需数天完成，如果途中遇到突发情况则耗时更久。  
  
“停。”就在红蜘蛛快要结束5支小队的部署时，威震天突然打断他。“我不喜欢你的安排，队伍与队伍间太分散，滞后时间太长。非法拾荒队只需具备基本的地面运输能力，就有可能通过在两个临近区域来回移动避开你们。”  
  
红蜘蛛看起来恨不得捏断手里的指示器。“空中部队的巡逻路线归我负责，威震天大人，无需你来告诉我怎么指挥‘我的’手下。”  
  
“你的手下就是‘我的’手下，永远不要忘记这点，红蜘蛛。你的安排有漏洞，马上给我改。”  
  
“这是最好的安排了！”红蜘蛛怒道，“你根本没考虑到引擎容量和大气环境的问题。还有人手，我们的人数刚够需要而已，难道你要我用巡逻路线铺满整个星球上空？”  
  
“我要你动动脑子仔细想想巡逻的目的，别跟个特技飞机似的只知道在天上颠来倒去。震荡波担心已经有非法拾荒队避开了你们之前的巡逻。”  
  
“他大可以自己去抓那些没领犯傻许可证的家伙。”红蜘蛛顶撞道，“让探索者干这种事根本就是浪费。”  
  
“如果你想替他们申请点儿别的活儿，我倒是可以让震荡波代替你想想办法。”  
  
红蜘蛛的引擎对他威胁发出咆哮声。“强大的威震天大人，高明如你想必有更好的安排。”  
  
“当然。”威震天看着他抖动的机翼得意的笑了，“放宽区域，红蜘蛛，让你的手下之字形来回巡视，而不是兜大圈子。很简单不是么？”  
  
“那意味着耗时至少翻倍，而且太浪费能量了！”  
  
“这个星球上的能量由‘我’说了算，浪费与否也归‘我’判断。立刻调整路线。”  
  
红蜘蛛再恼怒，也只得操作控制台，取消之前的方案，按他的要求重新设计迂回线路。  
  
/声波，你真是个幸运的家伙，不费吹灰之力就当上了威震天的金童。/  
  
声波吃了一惊，飞快向红蜘蛛的方向瞥去一眼。后者稳稳的坐着，光学镜锁定全息地图上逐渐生成的新路线，目不斜视。/为什么他从来不找你的麻烦？我对理由很好奇。/  
  
十有八九是因为工作中数百纪如一日的高效、可靠，以及从不往首领背后放黑枪的清白记录，声波想道，对红蜘蛛的话不做回应。早在很久以前，他就认识到了一点——面对红蜘蛛的言语诱惑及挑衅，沉默是最佳应对手段，因为其中必然有诈。  
  
/更让我好奇的是，如果哪天换成威震天公开贬低喝斥你，那个训练有素的小奴隶会不会为你出头？不管什么时候，似乎只要我一盯上你，他总能及时跳出来干涉。作为汽车人，这个习惯有点儿古怪不是吗？/  
  
/建议，做好你手头的工作。/声波不由自主的冷道，/汽车人，与你无关。/  
  
/他当然和我有关。/红蜘蛛一口喝干杯中剩余的冷却剂，自负道，/还有，谁说我没做好？告诉你，尽在掌握中。/  
  
他斜眼扫视声波，随后再次看向地图，若无其事的弹弹手指，召唤奴隶的服务。  
  
“威震天大人，根据你的要求我重新设计了路线，你看如何？”  
  
“好多了，红蜘蛛。”威震天摆出居高临下的姿态，施恩似的说，“虽然你总是喜欢小题大作瞎忙活，不过当我真正需要点儿什么的时候，你还是能派上点用处的。”  
  
红蜘蛛看起来随时有可能失去控制扑向威震天，但他神奇的克制住了怒火，唯独引擎继续发出危险的轰鸣声。这时爵士走了过去，往红蜘蛛的杯子里加满冷却剂。完成退开的瞬间，红蜘蛛猛地用另一手拽住他，手指正掐在缠着金属贴的部位。爵士痛得一颤，但没有出声。  
  
“太·淡·了·奴·隶。”红蜘蛛一字一顿的嘶声喝道，手腕一翻，把整杯冷却剂全都泼在了爵士脸上。“再去加点料。”  
  
猝不及防之下，爵士被呛了好几下。轰隆隆跳起来怒叫。“你——”  
  
/轰隆隆。/  
  
声波关切的看着爵士在一片嘲笑声中用手背抹掉护目镜上的液体，这样当面受辱一定令他很难堪，但爵士只是又退开一步，低头平静的说：“是，这就去。”  
  
“手脚利落点。”  
  
爵士没再开口，快步离开会议室，另外两个奴隶跟在后头。红蜘蛛只是迁怒，拿弱小者发泄被威震天挑起的怒火罢了，尽管他的方法幼稚到极点——看着门合上，声波这么想道。他才刚刚松了口气，红蜘蛛得意洋洋的声音又通过内线传来。  
  
/瞧，摆脱他了。现在让我们看看没了那个小丑的保护后，你要怎么办。/  
  
不详的预感伴随着不合逻辑的冲动揪紧声波的火种，红蜘蛛没有给他反应的机会。  
  
“威整天大人，事实是，安排全球范围的巡逻落线难度很高，探索者更适合短途飞行，我们的优势在速度上。当然，如果能有一个适合长途飞行的下属，对我们将大有帮助。”  
  
威震天警告的看了他一眼。“红蜘蛛，你是不是永远都学不会教训？你知道我不可能答应，绝不可能。我如何安排每个奴隶的去处自有我的道理，他们只能待在我安排的地方。究竟还要‘多少次’——”他捏起拳头，“我才能把这个事实砸进你的脑袋？”  
  
“可是照我看来……”红蜘蛛又斜了声波一眼，“事实似乎不完全是你说的那样。告诉我，威震天大人，为什么你连考虑一下把天火交给我监管都不愿意，却放任声波偷走我僚机的奴隶？”  
  
“什么！？”轰隆隆直接跳上了控制台，两手握拳，又惊又怒的大叫。  
  
/轰隆隆，保持安静。/  
  
/可是——/  
  
/安静。/声波维持冷漠的表相，盯紧红蜘蛛，“汽车人，公平赢得。”  
  
“动听极了，声波。”红蜘蛛轻慢的讽刺道。“就算你讲的是真话好了。威震天大人，你不是总说如何安排奴隶的去处是有‘道理’的吗？ 每个奴隶的分配背后一定都有你高明的目的吧？声波偷、我是说，把爵士从闹翻天那里带走，明显破坏了你的计划不是么。”  
  
周围的探索者议论声四起，通过护目镜的边角，声波能看到闹翻天期待的脸孔，惊天雷坐在他边上，揉搓僚机的背部以示鼓励。红蜘蛛的光镜闪着胜利与怨恨的光芒，但真正让声波感到恐惧的，是威震天若有所思的表情。  
  
“天火安置于地球，机型原因。”他飞快的指出，“爵士与闹翻天，不存在类似理由，仅为奖励后者俘虏前者。”  
  
“也就是说，你认为我们英明的威震天大人，在安排他的去处时不存在‘高明’的目的。”  
  
“否定。但爵士的安排——”  
  
“我理解你的沮丧，声波。”红蜘蛛假意道，“毕竟你和我们一样在战争中立下了不少功劳。不过你得到过应得的奖赏，足足四个汽车人呢。只可惜，不知道怎么回事，我想准是发生了什么事故——你把他们都弄死了。我知道，作为唯一没有奴隶的官员一定很难堪，但不等于你有权利拿走属于我僚机的东西。”  
  
轰隆隆气得全身发抖，不得不用拳头堵住嘴巴以免当场冲红蜘蛛尖叫。声波能感觉到他的火种因为红蜘蛛的话支离破碎。爵士最擅长在这种时候岔开话题，但他不在这儿，声波只能孤军奋战。他竭力无视痛楚，尽可能屏蔽几乎失控的感情子程序，将注意力集中到如何反击上。  
  
“汽车人，公平赢得。”声波再次强调。“所有权转换，出于意料。参与牌局只是一时兴起。”  
  
“你从来不去夜店，更不跟人打牌！难道你指望我们相信，你是凑巧选了那天出门，凑巧走进那家店，凑巧遇到我的属下，又是‘凑巧’加入了他们的牌局？”  
  
“确定。”红蜘蛛刻意的叙述方式，使得事实听起来难以令人信服。但事实就是事实，他无需撒谎，“那天晚上的经历，出乎预料，最终结果……意外。”  
  
“真是巧极了。”红蜘蛛嘲弄道，“威震天大人，我要求立刻将爵士归还给我的僚机。闹翻天是你手下最优秀、忠臣的战士之一，他理当为在战争中英勇的表现获得奖赏。声波养不活之前四个奴隶是他自己无能，没道理再给他第五个。”  
  
惊慌掠过声波，用力握紧控制台边缘，他面向威震天。“红蜘蛛的要求，没有根据，仅为发泄无法得到天火的愤怒。”  
  
威震天靠着椅背，脸上还挂着那种令声波不安的表情。“很明显不是么？但他说的话也有他的道理。当然，我不觉得你是故意偷走闹翻天的奴隶，不过不管那天晚上究竟是怎么回事，都没有经过我的允许。战争结束后，我警告过红蜘蛛成百上千次——我安排这些奴隶时是有理由有根据的，我安排他们去哪儿是因为我要他们去那儿。未经我的许可私自交易奴隶，这可不是个好头。我不希望给红蜘蛛留下能通过牌局赢到‘某个汽车人’的错误印象。”  
  
说到这，他特意朝红蜘蛛的方向投去一个冰冷的笑容。红蜘蛛眯起光镜。声波终于意识他犯了个错。威震天从不在乎红蜘蛛的抱怨，但在这件事上，在奴隶的安排上，比起爵士的归属，如何确保红蜘蛛远离天火才是威震天真正关心、在乎的问题。这一番你来我往中，红蜘蛛成功引诱声波一步步踏进他和威震天之间无休无止的、关于天火归属的争论，几乎把声波变成了手中的一颗棋子。声波越来越感到恐慌，恨不能冲着威震天怒吼：“爵士我的！”  
  
“威震天大人的最基本考量——”与之相反，他的语气平稳极了，“受奴役的汽车人，贵重资源。同意？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“奴隶的死亡，令人不快的损失。”  
  
“虽然我痛恨承认这点，但是的。”  
  
“闹翻天持有爵士期间，几乎致后者于死地。所有权转交前，长期忽略能源供给已经对奴隶造成严重损伤，挖地虎吊钩可作证：爵士的死亡，必然结果。”  
  
闹翻天用力吞咽。威整天挑起一边眉弓。“有这回事？”  
  
“确定。”将全部排风口控制在正常交换速率下，声波谨慎小心的回复道，“如有需要，可联系吊钩对质。”  
  
威震天摆摆手。“不用那么麻烦，我相信你的话，毕竟，那可是闹翻天。”  
  
闹翻天张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳，但同时来自两架僚机的怒视，令他只得悻悻低下脑袋。红蜘蛛试图挽回颓势。  
  
“但是——声波已经养死过奴隶了！”  
  
“你说那四个小废物？即下不了矿坑也上不了充电床。谁在乎他们的死活？要不是声波开口，我早就一炮把他们轰成渣了。”  
  
声波对轰隆隆瞬间表现出的畏惧感同身受，但此时此地，不容他安慰磁带，只能压下身为宿主的本能，继续维持纹丝不动的表象。“不管怎样。”威震天又道，“很明显差点弄死爵士的是闹翻天，而他在声波手里活得好好的，就让他留着吧。倒是你，红蜘蛛。我建议你好好检查检查这些飞机的奴隶。奴隶是帝国赏赐给士兵的奖品，我不希望再听到他们挣扎在死亡边缘的风声。既然得到了奖赏，就给我拿出点感激的态度来。”  
  
威震天起身，显然对红蜘蛛目瞪口呆的表情满意极了。“会议到此结束，好好巡你们的逻去吧，士兵们。”  
  
所有人起立低头恭送他大步离开——除了红蜘蛛，探索者盯着威震天的背影，攒紧拳头，机翼兀自因为怒火不断抖动。直到沉重的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，声波这才解除对置换系统的控制。  
  
“解散！所有探索者，都给我准备好你们的废气缸准时集合出发，谁敢迟到一秒钟，我保证他终身后悔！闹翻天，站住！”  
  
本想趁乱偷偷溜走的闹翻天闻言僵住脚步。最后，红蜘蛛看向声波。  
  
/别高兴得太早了，金童。我决不就此善罢甘休。/  
  
/建议，停止。/声波回答，情不自禁的补充道，/爵士，我的，离远点。/  
  
红蜘蛛傲慢的哼哼两声，转身准备修理某个不甚走运的黑紫色探索者。声波不再理睬他们，径直走向侧门。会议一结束，轰隆隆就一溜烟的奔了进去。门后的通道内空无一人，刚走过半，那个叫飞火的奴隶从尽头小室内冲出来，几乎撞上声波。但他似乎没有注意到面前的是谁，只是微微一顿就继续往门口跑去。  
  
“等等，飞火！”车辙追出来，光学镜因为焦急和悲痛苍白失色，这个倒是注意到声波了，脚下不停顺便恨恨剜了他一眼。十来步后，声波走进存放能量液、冷却剂，并摆有调配机的储藏室。爵士就靠在里侧的墙上，虽然护目镜暗着，但他似乎知道进来的是谁。  
  
“会议这么快就结束了，亲爱的？我有没有错过什么好玩的部分？”  
  
“会议结束。过来。”  
  
“你得先帮我个忙。”他的护目镜逐渐变亮，抬手比比下方，“解释下为啥轰隆隆突然冲进来抱住我的腿不放？”  
  
声波顺着他的手看去，磁带果然整个吊在爵士的腿上。叹口气，他打开磁带仓。  
  
“轰隆隆，变形。”  
  
磁带以疯狂的频率摇头，缠抱得更紧了。  
  
“轰隆隆，立刻返回磁带仓。这是命令。”  
  
他并没有生轰隆隆的气，只是共生体混乱的感情对声波自己的情绪毫无帮助，此刻他也没有时间静下心安慰磁带，声波只想尽快离开这个地方，和爵士一起回家。  
  
轰隆隆感觉到了他的不耐，不甘不愿放开手脚，变形进入磁带仓。  
  
“好好好多了。”爵士踢动小腿旋转关节，“过一会应该就不麻——哦！”  
  
声波把他拽进怀中紧紧抱住。爵士的电脉冲和火种博动的速度略微加快，但既没有紧张的表现，更没有挣扎，只是静静的任由声波紧抓着。声波放纵自己沉浸于来自爵士的温暖，他知道不该在公开场所做出这样的行为，不该再在这个地方逗留哪怕一秒，但他无法控制自己。就像轰隆隆一样，此时此刻，声波必须借助这样的方法确认爵士依然是他的。  
  
“没事了，主人。”爵士靠在他胸前低语，“都结束了，我们可以回家了。”


	18. 悔恨

“Combien de temps（法：要多久？）”爵士嘟哝，“est-ce que ça va encore durer（他们还打算下去吗？）”  
  
回到家后，他还来不及坐上沙发，就四个磁带齐心协力，动作整齐划一的压躺到了地上。声波低头看去，共生体们毫无挪动的意思。激光鸟与圆锯鸟凑在一起互相梳背，轰隆隆与迷乱全神贯注于电玩游戏，把手里的控制器按的咔咔作响。这些都是磁带们平日用来分散注意力，稳定情绪的小习惯，不过往常他们总是选择挤到声波身边，向他寻求庇护与安慰。但今天是个例外。  
  
“耐心。当前位置可安慰磁带。”  
  
“（法）车不够大，总还能装。”抱怨归抱怨，爵士并未试图起身或拨开他们，“孩子们似乎吓坏了？”  
  
“确定。”声波谨慎的回答。共生体各忙各的，似乎都不介意爵士又使用了他们听不懂的地球语言。  
  
“（法）我在想为什么。”爵士喃喃道，“说到底，也只是红蜘蛛罢了。我见过他们和他唱对台戏的样子，也见过他们在战场上对抗数倍身高的敌人。为什么，主人，为什么今天他们一个个怕成这样？”  
  
声波没出声，但爵士似乎也不需要他的回答。“（法）是不是因为你害怕了？”  
  
“威胁已解除。”声波飞快应道，“爵士依然属于我，爵士安全。”  
  
他话音刚落，爵士突然剧烈抖动肩膀，发出怪异的笑声。双胞胎头也不低，抗议的踢了他两脚。“（法）你……我没听错吧？”  
  
“爵士，不同意？”  
  
“（法）没那回事。抱歉我没有早点说：谢谢你，主人，谢谢你从可怕的霸天虎手里救了我。我要怎么才能报答你？”  
  
声波用锐利的眼光看向爵士，他还躺在地上，被磁带们压的死死的，只能勉强转动脑袋，但声波知道他一定也在看着他。爵士的脸上慢慢浮起一个嘲讽的笑容。“（法）你，会不会接受我的身体作为报答？虽然现在被占用了，作为沙发。但是待会儿我能给你腾出位置来。”  
  
“意义，不理解。”声波急躁的说。  
  
“（法）我不惊讶。”  
  
他的笑容消失得无影无影，四肢放软瘫在地上，像是突然泄了气。“（法）你真该看看他们的表情。当车辙和飞火告诉我红蜘蛛在盘算什么的时候，他们那么兴奋，那么高兴我能回去了。你也知道，他们都是孩子，比你这几个小鬼年轻得多的多，用人类的标准，不过是婴孩。出生在战争中，对他们来说，除了战争的残酷和之后的折磨，再没有其他的了。”  
  
叹息声。“（法）他们唯一的希望就是我能回去，像以前那样保护他们。当我说机会渺茫，你绝不会允许那样的情况发生时，你真该看看他们的表情。今天你粉碎了他们的火种，但你不知道，你也不在乎。”  
  
爵士语声轻缓，波澜不惊，没有一个磁带注意到异状。声波仔细在联接中屏蔽感情，以免突如其来的伤痛惊吓他们。  
  
“你的健康与福利优先考虑，爵士在这里，不用挨饿、挨打，不用……被强迫。”  
  
“（法）没错。可我的朋友每天都过着你说的那种日子，我却好端端的在这个黄金屋里玩乐。这样的我算不算是叛徒？最近，我越来越容易忘记自己谁你又是谁了。声波，你能不能揍我一次，哪怕一次？就当帮我提个醒。”  
  
“否定。”声波僵硬的回复，“要求拒绝。”  
  
“（法）我希望你当时选了他们不是我。”  
  
声波刷的一下从沙发上站起来。激光鸟奇怪的抬头看看他，声波稳住情绪，冷冷的说：“决定权不在你。爵士必须是我的。”  
  
“（法）所以就用不着询问我的意愿了，棒透了。”  
  
“你的回答，不感兴趣。”  
  
“（法）你还说你从不撒谎。”  
  
无视共生体的不安，声波转身大步走向监控室。  
  
“s'il vous plaît 你要是满意了就让他们下去，声波。我不能动了。”  
  
“磁带，想待多久就待多久。”声波关上门。  
  
* * *  
  
两里之外，磁带在地面上奔驰，速度惊人，动作灵活，充满力量。是个值得收集的共生体，声波想道，而且来得正是时候。新收的双胞胎有点儿……过于活泼了，对纪律的漠视也需要警惕。一到两纪后他们将学会良好的行为举止，声波对此并不怀疑，但目前，双胞胎的所作所为已经把机器狗的生活搞得一团糟糕。  
  
磁带自地面高高跃起咬住一片碟状物，弹跳力同样叫人印象深刻。他的外形和机器狗非常相像，可能年纪也差不多，并拥有类似的基本发声器。他正好能和机器狗做个伴，一起奔跑一起狩猎，帮助后者重新打起精神。声波本没有打算在这么短时间内再同步一个，但越看磁带矫健的身姿，便越觉得这是个好主意。  
  
磁带一个急转，撒腿往回跑，嘴里还咬着碟状物，仿佛是什么重要的战利品。声波开始意识到自己可能来晚了一步，起点处有个家伙正等着，无忧无虑的笑声相隔这么远仍依稀可闻。红色、金色、和一点白色——录音机。他曾经见过对方，少见的载体机型，就和声波一样。对于年轻识浅的录音机来说，现在收集共生体有点太早了。声波继续观察，看着录音机绕磁带转圈逗弄，磁带快活的摇摇尾巴，猛地跃起把他扑到地上。  
  
/非礼勿视，电子音。/  
  
声波暗暗吃惊，录音机居然这么警觉。他没有收到任何入侵警告，但私人频道内传来的声音不容质疑。或许，这个录音机比他所了解的更有能力。  
  
/钢爪是我的。/他还在地上和磁带滚来滚去，互相打闹，/去别的地方碰碰运气吧。/  
  
/已经同步？/声波冷静的问，仿佛只是顺口一提。  
  
/还没有，但快了，用不着你记挂。我和钢爪好着呢，我们有共同语言，飞盘高尔夫。/  
  
不管那是什么东西，无关紧要。声波下意识的抬高下巴。/声波，更优秀。/  
  
/跟你自己去说吧，榆木脑袋，反正钢爪跟定我了，怎么也比你这个给霸天虎跑腿的家伙强。/  
  
无礼的后辈。开火打倒录音机带走磁带是个相当有诱惑力的方案，但看钢爪在对方手下磨蹭脑袋的亲热样，对录音机的忠诚度显然相当高了，同步必然遭到反抗，虽然反抗总是能镇压和瓦解，但声波没有时间了，新客户委托的大量工作必须完成。仅此一次，他不快的想道，权衡之下，只得暂且接受失败。  
  
/声波，同意撤离。/他倨傲的告诉录音机，/未来，不建议对抗。/  
  
/反正我没有去卡隆度假的打算，后会无期啦。/钢爪跳开两步催促，录音机从地上爬起来，再次抛出碟状物，磁带像离弦的箭般窜了出去，敏捷与优雅毫不逊于机器狗，声波莫名的感到一丝失落。要是时间再充裕点该多好……  
  
/他不是你的，他永远不可能成为你的，你必将失败。/  
  
* * *  
  
醒来后，一阵茫然，内置计时器走过了6个钟点，控制台前的监视屏全暗着。故障？不，是宵禁时间到了，城市电网已经停止供电。大量信息通过传感器一股脑的涌进来，共生体状态信息飞速窜过处理器——机器狗和两姐妹外出巡逻中，轰隆隆和迷乱在隔壁房间。也就是说，此刻托起他的下巴，用软布为他擦拭护目镜的另有其人。  
  
“这儿。”爵士柔声问，“清醒了吗？”  
  
“爵士，不允许进入这个房间。”  
  
“那你为什么用了个这么简单的密码？来，我们回床上去。要是你提前想到变小些，两小时前我就带你过去了。”不等回答，爵士抱住声波的胳膊把他拖起来。  
  
“爵士，错过一轮喂食。”  
  
“噢，安静点儿。”他拉着声波走出监控室，双胞胎在沙发上沉静的睡着。“花了好久。”爵士抱怨，“等他们开始充电后才找到机会动弹。今天对小鬼们来说一定糟透了，连被搬到沙发上都没惊醒。”  
  
进入卧室后，声波由着自己被爵士推坐到床上，爵士安分的吃下他取出的能量粒。有那么一阵，无人开口，唯有沉默在黑暗的房间里徘徊不去，声波只能依稀看到爵士的轮廓，护目镜上的光芒暗淡、闪烁，像是主人在烦恼着什么。  
  
“我从轰隆隆那里问出了详细经过，包括红蜘蛛抨击你的每一句话，他无所不用其极，而你却这么绝望，不能这样下去了，声波，他一提到磁带你就方寸大乱，红蜘蛛不是傻子，早晚会看出端倪，明白那件事对你的影响。”  
  
“当前话题，不欢迎。”  
  
“跟红蜘蛛说去。你封不住别人的嘴，沉默帮不了你也帮不了你的磁带。今天晚上，他们选择我是有道理的，他们被吓坏了——担心失去我，没错，但令他们惧怕的是你。”  
  
“推论，不准确。从未对共生体施加暴力。”  
  
“我知道你从来没打过他们。但这里头呢？”爵士跪到他身边，用双手捧住声波的脸，“你在你的脑袋里对自己干了些什么？你为了那件事不断责怪自己、痛恨自己， 连开口谈论都承受不了。甚至，别人提起一次，你的火种就破碎一次。你以为他们感觉不到吗？在我来之前，他们几乎被困死在这个你不愿离去的黑洞中，他们只是不想再经历一次了。”  
  
混乱和迷惑依然笼罩着声波，好像全身的传感器失去了精确校准能力。爵士的声音听起来那么遥远，可贴在脸上的手掌又那么温暖，蓝色的光芒近在咫尺，越来越近……在声波反应过来前，爵士的额头已经抵上了他的。  
  
“那件事不是你的错，声波。我可以、我也会为许多事责怪你，但在那件事上，你已经为他们尽了力——‘不是’你的错。”  
  
“否定。责任在我。磁带的存活，倚仗于我。”  
  
“你每这么想一次就又扼杀了自己一次，还拖上小鬼们当垫背。停止吧。你已经尽了全力，哪怕是录音机，也不可能做到更好了。”  
  
录音机。这个名字在声波心中激起又一阵不安，道道涟漪让他更迷惘了。在之前的异常充电中，碎片整理程序似乎发生了错误。就像过去爵士曾提到过的情况，某段记忆档被激活了，可档案本身好像也出了错。录音机从来没有说过最后那句警告……有吗？他永远不可能成为你的，这句话在他的思维中一遍一遍往复循环， 你必将失败。  
  
声波抬起胳膊，用自己的手掌覆盖住爵士的，抵抗瞬间席卷而来的恐惧，似乎只要一松开，爵士就会在眼前消失得无影无踪。  
  
“录音机的磁带，宁可选择痛苦而不是我。爵士，宁可选择痛苦而不是我。结论：令人不快。”  
  
“我从没说过‘想要’回去。”爵士反握住他的手，“只是……有太多的人事我无法不考虑。你知道，现在的情况对我和对你一样艰难。这个奴隶身份的界限，变得越来越模糊混淆，越来越让人迷惑了。”  
  
他依稀能感觉到爵士的吐息，接着是某种轻微的触感，像是嘴唇刷过面罩留下的。视野开始倾斜，声波模糊的意识到爵士正推着他在床上躺平。  
  
“这样舒服点儿，你觉得呢？继续睡吧，明天就好了。”  
  
——除非醒来时爵士还在怀中，但那是不可能的。虽然此时此刻，爵士就紧靠在胸前，但声波知道，明天早上他的手臂间必然空空如也。但至少现在——虽然天花依然旋转，虽然录音机的话还在不断回荡——够了。声波环抱住爵士，收紧手臂，内部系统逐一下线。  
  
* * *  
  
一、二、三，一、二、三。走、走、跳，走、走、跳。穿梭在货摊间，声波随意数着爵士连走带跳的步子，临近摊位传来的音乐暗含某种规律，短暂分析后，声波发现每一小段刚好能数三下，但他依然不明白，这种对音频接收器的重复冲击究竟有何可喜之处。有时，音乐的节奏会出现奇异的波动，打破三拍一组的稳定规律，而爵士总能毫无障碍的跟上了变化。  
  
一、二、三，一二三三三三四五，一、二、三。滑行、旋转，配合的天衣无缝。  
  
“乐曲，熟悉？”  
  
“没啊，头次听到，一定是地球的新歌，我喜欢。”走、走、跳，走、走、跳。如果爵士是头次听到这首歌，为什么能在第一时间根据变化调整舞步？这段变奏既不符合乐曲其余部分的规律，出现得也毫无预警。他是怎么知道的？  
  
“爵士，想要得到新音乐存储卡？”  
  
爵士回头看他一眼，抛来个漫不经心的笑容。“不啦，在这儿就好，或许改天吧。”  
  
自从屋顶那晚后，声波时时侧耳倾听，但爵士没有再播放过音乐。听他的口气，似乎能在市场里跟随音乐舞蹈就已经足够了。  
  
“爵士，喜爱播放自己的音乐？”  
  
“你晓得答案。”  
  
“那么，爵士何时再播放音乐？”  
  
“不知道。”他慢悠悠的转过一圈，“或许等你不要那么煞风景的时候，也或许是你知道‘煞风景’啥意思的时候。会知道的。”  
  
“发言含义，不理解。”  
  
“你还在愁眉苦脸，声波，看着你这副无精打采的样子很影响我发挥诶。你就不能振作点吗？他们都等着你重新打起精神，我们都是。”爵士指指不远处在货摊上方盘旋的两姐妹，“至少努力一下，享受享受散步的乐趣，就像我这样，因为一、七天来我第一次不用‘带’着你的小鬼走路；二、巡逻明天才结束，也就是说今天我们跑遍铁堡也遇不上那些烦人的飞机。光凭这点就值得笑一笑了不是吗？”  
  
他用手指掂起声波的下巴端详，好像视线能穿过面罩似的。“外形，阻绝情绪外露。”声波略微抬头摆脱，“爵士，无从知晓我的情绪变化。”  
  
“但我可以。”  
  
爵士扬起得意的笑容滑开一大步，“既然你坚持缩在壳里，那我只好接下挑战咯。游戏搁置好一阵了不是吗？早该活动活动筋骨了。”  
  
“爵士，别——”  
  
“还不动？随你！”声波倒是想过抓住他的手臂阻止，但爵士更快。走、走，跳上堆叠的板条箱。一、二、三。跃下，抓住灯柱旋转，翻上一边的窄矮墙——每个动作都韵律感十足，像是舞蹈的一部分。市场里的人们早注意到他们最爱的“杂技演员”又开始个人秀了，口哨和掌声此起彼落，激光鸟快活的飞上前。声波不由自主的叹了口气。  
  
“爵士，总是寻求他人关注。”  
  
“寻求？拜托，亲爱的，根本不需要，是视线的焦点总能自己找到我。”他的舞步变得更复杂，沿狭窄的墙体边走边跳跃、摇摆、旋转，横翻筋斗，几个其他花样的筋斗——那几根无用的锁链根本阻止不了他。声波在墙下跟着，经过长期相处，已经充分了解爵士上蹿下跳的能力，因此并不担心他的安全。  
  
“若非寻求他人关注，说明行为目的。”  
  
“骚扰你或者逗你开心，我不怎么确定是哪个呢。有什么关系？关键在于，我能做到，就做了，这一分值得努力。”  
  
声波看不出所谓的“关键”关键在哪里。不过鉴于爵士正处于他典型的“非逻辑情绪模式”，还是不要继续理论的好。墙体即将到头，爵士用手一撑，机体侧身翻转，在半空中划出一条弧线，稳稳落到地上，背对大街，摆出个单手支地的姿势。  
  
就在威震天眼皮底下。  
  
声波说不清这一刻谁更惊讶。威震天睁大光镜低头瞪着从天而降的不速之客，爵士向后跃开，仿佛脚下不是平坦的道路而是炽热的岩浆。通常，机型高大身负重甲的威震天总能让人打老远就注意到，但市中心人声鼎沸，而他又刚巧在爵士落地的瞬间沿人行走道内侧转进集市，双方都落了个措手不及。  
  
“演出不错，汽车人。”收起惊讶，威总天傲慢的评价道。爵士亦已恢复镇定，自自然然的低下头谦恭的行过一礼。  
  
“熟悉我的人都知道，威震天先生，演戏是我的拿手绝活。”  
  
“我对此毫不怀疑。”威震天捏起他的下颚，手指从面颊慢慢滑至颈部，像是在回味什么。爵士一动不动，视线不曾退避分毫。  
  
“没带宠物出来，陛下？”  
  
威震天冷酷的笑了。“蓝霹雳还在‘自我修复’中。”  
  
“我说震荡波。”  
  
威震天一怔，仿佛在哼笑与把爵士扇到地上间犹豫不决，幸好他的注意力立刻被平民的动静转移开了。  
  
“威震天陛下万岁！”不知是谁起的头，人们徒然从见到统治者的震惊中清醒过来。“威震天陛下万岁！”他们齐声高呼，“霸天虎帝国万岁！”  
  
威震天一把推开爵士，对激动的人群致意。爵士跌跌撞撞退后几步，松了口气，朝声波挤出一丝笑容。  
  
“很高兴看到你外出走动。”又挥过几下手后，威震天和颜悦色的转向声波，“我好像从来没有在指挥中心外见过你，虽然你连那儿都很少去。在好不容易终于统治这颗星球后，你是霸天虎中唯一不公开露面赞赏这番新面貌的人。”  
  
声波低头回道：“当前职务要求投入大量时间，威震天大人。时间允许下尽可能露面。”  
  
“很好。”威震天抬步并示意声波跟上。声波飞快向爵士的方向瞥去一眼，后者已退入墙下的阴暗处，与磁带作伴。  
  
“前来此处的原因，威震天大人？有情况？”  
  
“不，只是想趁那群飞机回来前四处走走，亲近下我的子民。有什么理由不呢？我和旧议会不同，声波，记住这点。”  
  
“明白，威震天大人。”  
  
“再说，提醒提醒他们谁才是真正的主人没有坏处。”他拍拍手臂上的炮管，“一点儿恐惧有助于保持必要的尊重，也是旧议会永远学不会的。我支持你向这些人展示奴隶的做法，好叫他们时刻记得反抗的下场。虽然我不太明白，他为什么是从墙上跳下来的？”  
  
声波一窒，幸好威震天只是随口问问，并不在乎答案。“说实话，我很惊讶你为了留下他据理力争。倒不是介意，不过，难道你不觉得他很恼人吗？我更喜欢绝对服从的奴隶跟在身边……除了我想被全力反抗的时候。”忆及他的两个奴隶，阴暗的笑容浮上威震天的脸孔，“至于擎天柱的特工，他就是有能耐在这两方面都表现的糟糕透顶。讨厌的东西。下床后，他凭哪点入了你的眼？”  
  
通过护目镜边角，声波能看到爵士正喂停在手臂上的激光鸟吃零嘴。  
  
“奴隶，取悦磁带。”  
  
“哼，这点用他应该派得上的，无论如何那是你的事。但注意下他的态度。养好后彻底击碎也是种玩法，不过在那之前不能让他太舒服，免得不知不觉就无法无天了，那可不是汽车人奴隶该有的样子——绝对不是。”  
  
说罢，他摆摆手示意声波退下，再次向人群致意。声波行礼、停步、等待，等威震天被人们簇拥着走向市场另一头，转过一个弯消失在街角，这才回到爵士倚靠的墙边。  
  
爵士用响亮的口哨声欢迎他。“有没有全身能量液倒流的感觉？我是想让大家振作下，不过这个有点刺激过头了。”  
  
“爵士关于震荡波的评论，无礼、不明智。”  
  
“但是你一定注意到了，他没有反驳。你也一定注意到了，他是独自外出的。哪怕是威震天，也有受不了被马屁包围的时候。这两个叽叽喳喳的小家伙都说了些什么？”  
  
“与你无关。”  
  
“小气。无所谓，你不在的时候我和双胞胎聊得可开心了。”爵士挠着激光鸟的下巴问道，“不过，我还是想知道你怎么跟威震天解释我的表演的。”  
  
“威震天的意外现身，表演不适于公开场合进行的最佳例证。此类行为将不再出现。”  
  
“你乐观过头的时候真可爱。”  
  
激光鸟被他的揶揄逗乐了，声波通过联接表示不赞同，磁带轻叫一声飞上半空。“我听到威震天说很高兴你外出巴拉巴拉，多么令人惊讶，威震天和我居然也能在某种程度达成共识。你当然知道这意味着什么。”  
  
声波突然感到一阵疲惫，只希望能即刻回到家中，身处安宁的塔楼。“否定。含义？”  
  
“这个世界快玩完了。”爵士一脸实事求是样，“希望你做好了准备。”  
  



	19. 哗变

战争结束以来，声波第一次自紧急频道接收到信号，就像一道闪电，机密波段触发备用能量涌过整个内部系统，充电循环瞬时中断，所有子程序急速启动，直到从床上弹坐起来，他才意识到自己醒了。经年累月的战争熏陶下，战斗系统第一时间响应到位，武器充能激活，随时准备出击，可环顾四周，声波困惑的发现，自己并非身处战舰的狭小舱室，取而代之的是一间宽敞舒适的卧房。  
  
有人贴靠在身侧，被惊动后咕哝着翻身，最后停在背对声波侧卧的姿势，发出含糊的抗议声。“别想我在这个时候起床……别吵。”  
  
是了，战争早已结束，这儿是他的家，没有硝烟唯有安宁，而爵士居然就睡在他的身侧而不是床沿？处理器还摇摆于现实和紧急信号引起的连锁反应间，内线通讯提示又突然响起。震荡波。  
  
/声波，立刻到指挥中心来报道。/  
  
/紧急情况？攻击？/  
  
/来就是了。/震荡波的语气比往日少了几分傲慢多了些匆忙与严峻，/别耽搁。/  
  
/明白。/  
  
理论上，震荡波没有权利命令他报道，但声波注意到对方的口气中并不包含个人感情因素，到底什么事能让他忘了虚伪做作那套？搭住爵士的肩膀，声波暗暗期望能重现刚醒时的一幕，他几乎可以肯定，当时爵士是蜷曲在自己身边充电的。  
  
“爵士。”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“必须立刻前往指挥中心。你留下，继续充电。”  
  
“唔。”  
  
爵士的主系统运转缓慢稳定，幸亏他从始至终都没有真正清醒过，否则早就气呼呼的大声要求同去了吧？怀着对普神的感激，声波下床离开房间，两姐妹和机器狗在外执行巡查任务，前一天晚上只有双胞胎留了下来，经过沙发时，声波拎起睡在上头的迷乱，走进阳台。  
  
“怎么了？”磁带摇摇晃晃的跟着，“出什么事了？”  
  
声波发动推进器。“不清楚。要求，至指挥中心报道。紧急情况。”  
  
“不会吧，还让不让人睡觉了。”  
  
“抱怨，徒劳无益。建议，情况明晰后再做判断。”迷乱又不满的哼哼两声，闭上发声器。  
  
* * *  
  
偌大的指挥中心建筑群伏在漆黑的夜色中，只有若干监视器和震荡波安排的少许守卫还在工作。落地后，声波径直走向目的地，走廊内光线昏暗，静极了，就像还处于沉睡中的铁堡，停在指挥室前，他熟练的输入密码，下一秒，威震天的咆哮声夹着滔天怒火从打开的门后扑来。声波暗惊，迷乱吓得缩成一团。  
  
“——要杀了他们！我要找到他们，亲手撕成碎片！他们以为自己在做什么？竟敢偷走属于我的东西？我要杀光他们！”  
  
威震天抄起一把椅子，硬生生掰成两段砸向房间另一头。巨响声中，每个人都或多或少的惊跳了一下。红蜘蛛光镜发白一动不敢动。就连没有面孔的震荡波，“看”起来也一副震惊样。他是第一个注意到声波的，三两步走过来，压低音量。  
  
“总算来了，声波。我们、呃，地球上出了点儿小状况。威震天不太高兴。”  
  
“还用说？”迷乱小声嘟哝，“到底怎么了？”  
  
“这个问题让汽车大师来回答再合适不过。”顺着震荡波的视线，声波看向会议桌中央的全息投影。汽车大师显得既狼狈又恼怒，肩膀因为羞愧挎着，拳头却握得死紧。  
  
“汽车大师，报告。”  
  
“你想知道出了什么事，声波？”汽车大师刚动了动嘴，威震天用力一拍桌面，怒喝，“我来告诉你。那帮一无是处又唯利是图的小偷、残渣，抓不到幻影不等于他们有权利闯进地球殖民地偷走我的奴隶！”  
  
迷乱张大嘴，震惊窜过联接涌向声波。  
  
“不可能……”磁带用力吸气。幸好威震天又开始了新一轮咆哮，没听到他的话。怪不得指挥室的气氛这么紧张，连红蜘蛛都不敢造次，声波想道，哪怕是他也不至于蠢到直接飞去地球带走天火。  
  
他再次向汽车大师命令：“报告细节。”  
  
“没错，给我们详细的说说。”震荡波冷冷附和，“几个连队长都没有的组合金刚，是怎么攻入矿井，在一整支飞虎队面前，偷走威震天大人的奴隶的？汽车大师？”  
  
汽车大师怒道：“我当时不在，飞虎队人员不齐不能组合成飞天虎。”  
  
“你跑哪儿去了？”  
  
“在别的地方抓横炮，这是我的命令。我告诉过威震天——”震荡波身形一僵，掉头往威震天看去。汽车大师顿了顿，换个说法，“我考虑过矿井那边可能出问题，但我以为就算有什么事也一定是那帮奴隶搞出来的，没想到战车队居然从天而降带走了一个！这种事怎么可能提前想到？”  
  
“事件经过是否录像？”赶在震荡波开口前，声波插话问道。  
  
“作业区的每个角落都有摄像头。”从汽车大师传输过来的视频片段中，可以很清楚的看到发射自空中向井场俯冲，旋风绕周边开火。与此同时，吵闹和诈骗冲进场中央，抓住一个汽车人。飞虎队被打得措手不及，虽立刻组织起反击，但战车队毫不恋战，发射几乎刚一触地便又发动推进器冲上蓝天。整个袭击过程不到10分钟。  
  
为什么？声波思忖。“战车队的动机？”  
  
“我怎么知道？他们又没留言。”  
  
“被带走的汽车人是谁？”红蜘蛛问，“他们全都脏兮兮的，根本分不出清。”  
  
“那个侦察兵，叫探长的。他很安静，从来不惹麻烦。”汽车大师耸耸肩，“不知道他们是顺手抓了个离得最近的，还是冲着他去的。”  
  
“别管是谁了。”震荡波简洁的说，“那些用来防止奴隶‘走失’的装置不是摆设，你们为什么不追踪奴隶项圈的信号？”  
  
“当然追踪了！信号指向俄罗斯中部地区，可是等我们赶到那里时，只看到这个——”他拿起一只项圈示意，项圈上本用来接入奴隶神经系统的电线垂挂在半空中。  
  
红蜘蛛当即断言。“旋风干的。”  
  
“他懂这方面的专业知识？”震荡波惊讶的问，“吊钩告诉我，只有医师能通过手术正确取出感应电线。”  
  
“他可以。”红蜘蛛给出肯定的答复，“虽然旋风不是医师，但他‘研究’过无数次赛博坦人的内部结构。不过落在他们手里，探长现在的情况如何，或者说是不是还活着——就谁也不知道了。”  
  
“我听到了推测。”威震天打断他的话，怒视每一个人，“我还听到了理论。独独没有解决办法。我不在乎被偷走的汽车人是谁，也不在乎战车队是怎么取下项圈的。找到他们，抓回来交给我处置，我要他们全都后·悔·莫·及·痛·不·欲·生！立刻去办！”  
  
“大人。”震荡波低头应道，“我们一定竭尽所能追回奴隶，并将战车队带来接受您的审判。”  
  
“自然。否则谁也别想有好果子吃。”  
  
* * *  
  
后半夜指挥室的气氛越发紧绷。威震天不再乱砸东西，但他阴沉危险的情绪配合沉默更令人胆战心惊。声波尽可能集中注意力与迷乱搜索卫星提供的数据，以期掌握战车队动向。震荡波叫醒了大火车和闪电，命令他们赶赴太空桥候命；红蜘蛛的空中部队也处于警戒状态，随时可出发增援。但越是分析数据，声波发现，战车队还留在地球上的可能性便越是微乎其微。  
  
“为什么是探长？我想不明白。”迷乱小声说，“我能理解他们的行为，战车队已经被逼的走投无路啦。其他组合金刚小队要奴隶有奴隶，要地位有地位，名下还各有产业，就他们什么也没捞到。与此同时地球上却关着一大批唾手可得的奴隶。但为什么选探长呢？不说别的光说长相吧，他不是特别出众的类型，不算差，可比不上爵士或者幻影。我就没见过他身上不粘泥巴的样子。这么做一定会激怒威震天，战车队没理由想不到啊，为了个脏兮兮的奴隶值得吗？”  
  
“探长，非战车队必要目标。”声波提示道。  
  
迷乱摇头。“我不这么想。我之前一直在看这个。”他关闭手头正在归类的视频，再次播放袭击片段，“看到这个家伙没？他距离吵闹和诈骗的距离不比探长远，而且体型更小，抓他不是更容易？我觉得他们是冲着探长去的。”  
  
在声波看来，迷乱的论据不够充分，但有他的道理。战车队到底想做什么？如果他们在这儿，只消一分钟，声波就能找出答案。遗憾的是，这样的机会短期内不可能出现了。打开另一段卫星监拍视频，发射飞离地球的画面出现在屏幕上。  
  
“威震天大人，确定战车队动向。”所有人抬起头朝他看来。  
  
“说。”  
  
“卫星数据显示，发射飞离大气层。起飞地点：俄罗斯北部。战车队，移除奴隶项圈，抢夺当地石油储备，随后离开地球。”  
  
“重点。”威震天怒吼，“是去了哪里。”  
  
“目的地未知。已根据向量计算轨道，但航线极可能中途变更。”  
  
“你连一个传输信号都追踪不到？”  
  
声波尽量保持视线平稳，回答道：“战车队没有理由发送传输信号：共同行动中，交流无需使用通讯频道，且任何信号均存在被监听风险。无法锁定战车队当前位置。”  
  
在刺耳的金属刮擦声中，威震天拧弯了座椅的扶手。迷乱往声波背后缩了缩。  
  
“我很失望，声波。我对你们所有人失望透顶。”威震天又各看震荡波和红蜘蛛一眼，补充。“我手下所谓的精英就这么点能耐？还谈什么辅佐我统治帝国！你们连一群强盗都阻止不了！无能！”  
  
震荡波辩解称保护矿井是飞虎队的职责；红蜘蛛迅速列举一长串战车队接下来可能采取的行动，转移注意力；声波不作声，他极少令威震天失望，即使有那么一两次，也从不找理由开脱。有什么意义呢？言语改变不了已经发生的事。  
  
迷乱拍拍他的手臂。“不是你的错，老大。隔着半个宇宙，你能怎么办。战车队狗急跳墙不是你的责任。”  
  
“事实。威震天的情绪，不甚逻辑。”  
  
“我在听——”迷乱偏头接通通讯频道。过了一会他看向声波，“是轰隆隆，他们起来了。轰隆隆问能不能带爵士过来，他好像饿了。”  
  
他是该饿了。不知不觉白日已至，爵士早晨的喂食时间到了。声波看看威震天。“确定，通知轰隆隆在指挥室外等候。”  
  
半小时后，轰隆隆报告抵达，声波也成功的带着迷乱摆脱了指挥室。威震天在又一轮怒火中冲出房间，返回私人休息室向他的奴隶发泄去了。之后指挥室的气氛并未好转，震荡波、红蜘蛛与汽车大师暂时形成三足鼎立的局面，个个用词火爆互不相让。直至正式工作时间到，这才纷纷做鸟兽散。前厅里，低阶霸天虎来来往往，为新一天的工作忙碌，反倒是三位最高级别官员，连假装一下的意思都没有。红蜘蛛与他的僚机们聚在角落，热烈的八卦着他们不在的这几天里，城中发生的新鲜事。  
  
轰隆隆烦躁的站在不远处，朝指挥室的方向张望。爵士更远一些，靠近前厅入口，趁磁带分心的机会，悄悄与充电器握手说话，后者应该是被附近正与其他人交谈的铲土机带来的。  
  
“总算结束了。”迷乱伸个懒腰，“让我来跟轰隆隆说好不？我等不及看他惊呆的傻样了！”  
  
不等声波回答，迷乱三两步奔向他的兄弟。轰隆隆两手叉腰迎上来。“你们总算出来了。为什么不叫醒我一起来？”  
  
“一人协助足够。必须有人陪着爵士。”  
  
“为什么是我——”  
  
“别说这个啦。”迷乱不耐的打断，“想不想知道究竟发生了什么紧急情况？你绝对不敢相信！”  
  
轰隆隆果然来了精神。“快说快说！”  
  
“事情是这样的——”迷乱吊足胃口，“你还记得战车队吧？猜猜他们干了啥好事？昨天晚上，地球，他们袭击了威震天的矿井……还抢走了探长！降落、抓人、起飞！你敢相信吗？”  
  
轰隆隆并没有预期中的夸张反应，反而蹙起额头，似乎想到了什么，有些迟疑。“……确实奇怪。”  
  
“奇怪？根本是自杀好不！”迷乱推他一把，“威震天一整晚都在吼吼要拧下他们的脑袋。我知道那帮家伙处理器不好使，不过这次他们简直疯了。你说他们怎么能蠢到这份上呢？”  
  
“没错，他们绝对疯了。我只是想到了爵士说过的话……”  
  
声波原本只分了一点心思收听磁带们的谈话内容，大半注意力都集中在爵士身上。听轰隆隆这么一说，他飞快的低头看向共生体。“爵士，说过什么？”  
  
轰隆隆一定通过连接感觉到了他的好奇，不知为何显得紧张，连光镜都有发白的趋势。“我想，我觉得他只是随口说说而已，不是真有那个意思。我其实没怎么注意，因为他对着霸天虎总是那个嘲讽的调调。他可是爵士啊，他一贯如此不是嘛。我想，他们不可能是听了他的话才，我是说就算他们——”  
  
“轰隆隆。”声波一弹手指，打断磁带混乱的陈述，“他们，谁？”  
  
“战车队……”轰隆隆的声音越来越轻，“就是你让我看着他的那天……我们在楼梯那儿遇到了他们。爵士开了几个玩笑，就和平时一样耍嘴皮子，我发誓，他不是那个意思。”  
  
“哪个‘意思’？”迷乱急躁的追问。声波再次抬头查看爵士，他注意到了，愉快的朝这边挥挥手。同时，轰隆隆的焦虑在联接中爆发。  
  
“我录了下来，你还是自己看吧。”  
  
“录像理由？”  
  
“一贯的，爵士时不时就有惊人之举，只是不想错过。”  
  
说完这句话，像是终于不堪重负，磁带挎下肩膀，缩起机体变形，进入磁带舱。  
  
* * *  
  
“当心！”  
  
伴随着冲撞造成的响声，图像剧烈晃动，一阵天旋地转后，镜头对准天花，像是轰隆隆摔倒在了地上。接着，爵士出现在视野中，倾身搀扶。“小鬼，比起撞直升机自杀，我可以教教你不那么痛的着陆方式。”  
  
“你刮坏了我的漆，虫子。你他渣的什么意思？”四名气势汹汹的战车队成员不知何时出现在楼梯上，旋风怒气冲冲的逼近，爵士飞快退到楼梯靠墙的那侧。  
  
“放松点，绅士们。意外而已，意外。我可以保证，轰隆隆对你的涂装没啥企图……反正也就那样了。”  
  
原本瞪着轰隆隆的旋风，闻言转向爵士，光镜又暗了几分。“我要你张嘴的时候自然会告诉你的，奴隶。不如我带你上楼去亲身示范下。放心，我知道怎么速战速决。”  
  
他边说边伸手去抓爵士，轰隆隆冲上两步，奋力推开。“别乱碰别人的东西，你个破叶片！他是我们的，有本事你也给自己找一个去！就怕你没那能耐！”  
  
旋风的引擎当即发出咆哮声，突然发难掐住轰隆隆的脖子，爵士试图阻止但被一把推开，旋风把轰隆隆高举到半空中，威胁的摇晃。“等我捏断你的脖子，看你还能不能说大话。”  
  
“我要是你就再考虑考虑，旋风。”爵士的语气轻快随意，“想想，伤了他惹怒的是谁？虽然我还没亲眼见过，不过听别人说，只要动机够充分，声波的拳头硬得很呢。”  
  
“旋风。”吵闹摇摇头，他看起来仍有些摇晃，光学镜黯淡无光，表情几乎是恳求的。旋风嫌恶的哼了一声，松开手，又是一阵天旋地转，轰隆隆重重的摔到地上。  
  
“算你们识相。”磁带手臂一转变形为打桩机。“否则就尝尝这个吧。”  
  
旋风不理会他的叫嚣，上下打量爵士。“你现在是声波的了？出了什么事？闹翻天玩腻了？”  
  
“也可能是他把他卖了。”诈骗插话，光镜闪亮，“奴隶交易？这买卖不错，我有兴趣。你卖多少？”  
  
“反正你付不起。威震天还在克扣你们几个的能量，恩？怎么有种他要把你们饿死在太空的感觉，当然，一定都是我的幻觉，毫无疑问。”  
  
像是按到了什么开关，战车队齐齐沉下脸。“闭嘴奴隶，你知道什么。”  
  
“我知道的可多了，保管让你们大吃一惊，谁叫那些飞机那么爱嚼舌根呢。”爵士倒退着走上几格台阶，与高大的霸天虎平视，胳膊闲闲的搁到扶手上，手指沿栏杆移动。“说到八卦，你们有没有听说挖地虎的事？他们现在有五个奴隶啦。震荡波只是动了动嘴皮子，说他们还想要一个，威震天就立刻答应了。哦，还有，飞虎队好像也快有专属奴隶了，与此同时，他们还能随意用地球上的奴隶取乐呢。真是叫人气恼，我理解，毕竟你们在战争中付出的一点都不比他们少，一样为威震天出生入死，代价更是惨重……结果呢，一无所有。”  
  
“住嘴！”吵闹嗓音不稳，“住、住嘴，奴隶，不关你的事。”  
  
“只是暂时的。”诈骗大声反驳，挑衅道，“明天我们就出发，等着瞧好了，这次我们会把你的漂亮小伙伴一起带回来。到时候他就是我们的了，我有不少计划等着付诸实施，比如，你猜中立派肯花多少买他一晚上？”  
  
爵士的笑容分毫不减。“我不想扫你的兴，不过你们不可能抓到幻影。只要他不想现身，没人能找到他。在方舟，这是人尽皆知的秘密。”  
  
“他丢下你和其他人，独自溜之大吉，你不恨他吗，奴隶？”  
  
爵士耸耸肩。“如果我处在他的位置恐怕也是一样。和霸天虎不同，我们总以自己人为先。我和其他几个私下打赌呢，你们连幻影的影子都别想摸到。他会引着你们在太空里不断兜圈子，要么力竭而死，要么是因为能量匮乏，反正下场都一样。我比较好奇威震天的反应，或者说，他会不会注意到你们已经烂在随便某个地方了？”  
  
眼看旋风又要动手，轰隆隆再次挡到爵士跟前，呲牙裂嘴，提醒对方这是谁的财产。  
  
“连我都要为你们难过了。因为每一个装载视觉系统的人都看得出，威震天已经受够了你们。可要知道，袭击的事，你们也是没有办法。”爵士懒洋洋的舒展四肢，摆出漠不关心的姿态。“说到办法，真可惜你们不能找探长帮忙。探长是唯一的例外，唯一一个永远能找到幻影的人，他从来没失手过，听起来很悬乎，但就是这么神奇。噢，我一说起来就没完没了，抱歉，先生们。”爵士拉着轰隆隆退到墙边让出楼梯，“请吧，别耽搁了你们休息。”  
  
几名战车队成员都露出困惑迟疑的神色，站在最后始终没开过腔的发射一推吵闹。“走吧，伙计们，别跟他浪费时间。我快累毙了。我们只有一天时间修整，都动起来。  
  
吵闹摇摇晃晃的往前一靠，顺势推了把诈骗，诈骗拍拍旋风。旋风又冲爵士骂骂咧咧几句，终于抬腿开路，其余三人跟在他后头走上楼梯，经过爵士和轰隆隆时，他们没有再说什么，只有诈骗回头若有所思的看了爵士一眼。  
  
“快跑吧，跑吧！”轰隆隆又开始叫嚣，爵士示意他安静。  
  
“嘘，放过可怜的战车队吧，轰隆隆，他们要考虑的事太多了。我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
  
* * *  
  
足足一秒间，声波的整个世界坍缩成两点一线，只剩下他和爵士，还有彼此之间的短短二十步。周遭虚化为无数光影色团，远近人声模糊一片。声波隐约感到轰隆隆飞出了磁带舱，但不知道自己是何时迈动脚步的。一步、两步。快点、再快点。抓住爵士，带他离开霸天虎指挥中心，立刻就走。每一秒都嫌太慢。  
  
爵士刚好抬头，看到他走近，扬起灿烂的笑容招呼。“早安，亲爱——嘿！”  
  
声波毫无预警的用力抓过他的手臂，脚下不停，拖着人大步走向前厅入口。另一个汽车人叫嚷了些什么，带动起一片惊讶声，立时有不少好奇的视线向他们的方向射来。  
  
“嗷，干嘛这么用力？你在着急什么？我们要去哪儿？我才刚到呢。”爵士几乎得用跑的才能跟上他的速度，一边抱怨一边试着甩脱。声波又收紧几分钳制，对爵士痛楚的吸气声充耳不闻。  
  
“安静。”  
  
“出事了对吗？怎么了，你为什么这么生气——”  
  
“爵士，噤声。除非我问，不得开口。”  
  
爵士终于露出惊吓的神色，护目镜发着苍白的光芒，满脸困惑与紧张。声波又盯了他一眼，转头直视前方。一到室外，他立刻把对方拽进怀中，死死压在胸前，发动推进器升空。随着他在手臂上不断加大的力道，爵士一定很痛，但就像命令的那样，他一声不吭，只是安静的攀着声波，唯有越来越急促的火种脉冲泄露了主人的不安。是害怕？还是心虚？  
  
一降落到阳台上，爵士立刻挣脱束缚，迅速退入房间，拉开距离。“你真的吓到我了，声波。到底出什么事了，为什么这么生气？”  
  
“假装无辜，没有必要。谈话已记录。”  
  
“谈话？什么谈话？把话说清楚！”  
  
“奴隶。”声波怒道。爵士震惊的全身一缩。声波从没有当面叫过他奴隶，哪怕是相遇的第一晚，他也没有这样直接喊过爵士。声波踏进房间，一步步逼近爵士，高大的机体夹带着怒火，满身阴冷和不容质疑的威胁、恐吓，直到他背靠墙面退无可退。“这次，没有游戏。后果严重。行为确认但不理解。坦白目的。怂恿战车队偷走探长，为什么？”  
  
惊愕瞬时掩盖了爵士脸上的惧意。“战车队带走了探长？为什——”  
  
“我，提问。你，回答。”弯腰用手撑住墙面，他把爵士困在双臂间，“坦白目的。帮助探长获得自由？为什么是探长？你的计划，坦白，现在。”  
  
“别这样，声波。”爵士的声音听起来那么微弱，“没有计划也没有什么目的。不该这样的。我记得那天是嘲笑了战车队几句，我是爵士我一贯如此不是吗？但我不是那个意思，我从没想过他们会当真。那群神经病土匪，普神知道他们会对探长做什么，天，他——”  
  
“爵士，撒谎！”声波呵斥道，用力捏住爵士的脸，阻止他看似惊慌担忧的左右摆头。“谈话已记录，证据确凿。你的得意，太过明显；你的笑容，太过愉快。爵士，长期近距离观察研究对象；行为表现，足够了解；结论，爵士有所隐瞒。”  
  
“既然你这么确定还来问我做什么？”像是终于出离愤怒，但也或许是害怕到了极点，爵士猛地发力将声波退开一步。“靠你的！我什么也没干。就算那几个变态真的带走了我的朋友，也是这个帝国的错——‘你’的错，不是我的。”  
  
声波一顿，但立刻将迟疑挥到脑后。爵士，精于伪装，他提醒自己。爵士在撒谎，他必然是在撒谎。  
  
爵士想趁机脱身，声波以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拽住连接项圈的锁链，疾步把他往卧室拖。爵士又踢又打拼命反抗，激烈程度从所未见。但他失了先机，始终没能站稳。最后只得痛叫着被声波大力掼到床上。  
  
“获悉答案，必然结果。不配合，无妨。”  
  
没有人能保护他，也没有锁链能困住爵士。此时此地，声波唯一能倚仗只有自己的体重和力量。他爬上床，用整个机体严严实实覆盖住爵士，压紧。爵士竭尽全力扭动，换气失序。  
  
“不要，声波，你不是真的想走到这一步。”  
  
“乞求无效。不建议反抗。”确定爵士无法挣脱开后，声波集中注意力，外部接收器开始逐一下线，为入侵做准备。  
  
爵士在他的身下颤栗。“不要，我不是故意的……等等，不——”  
  



	20. 思维

**破碎的身躯破碎的心，拆散撕裂，锈迹斑斑，我依然前进。(01)**  
  
巨大的音量震得声波险些站不住脚。他反射性的想降低音频接收率，随即意识到这里没有音频接收器，没有实体，只有思维与记忆。星光满天沙漠无垠，一条公路铺向远方，爵士贴着地面飞驰，与风声赛跑。 **计算着里程计算着泪水，道路扭曲，齿轮飞转。一年又一年，宁要玉碎不为瓦全。**  
  
错误的档案，错误的记忆流。声波对爵士在地球玩乐的时光不感兴趣，他急忙退出档案，欲逃离震耳欲聋的音乐，匆匆打开战后记忆档的第一个文件。铁堡熟悉的景色出现在眼前，爵士跟着闹翻天，这是他战后第一次回到这座城市，带着项圈与锁链，以奴隶的身份。 **树叶都已枯黄，天空一片灰暗！我在冬日中行走！(02)**  
  
除了图像不断随记忆流变化，声波一点儿读不到爵士的想法。不管音乐多么吵闹，这种情况不该出现的。 **如果身处洛杉矶，我会感到安全和温暖。** 更何况，爵士明明自战后就不播放音乐了…… **在这样一个冬日，怀抱加利福尼亚的美梦！**  
  
声波挫败的退出，打开下一个记忆档。爵士靠坐在窗下，飞火躺在地上，头枕着他的腿，不远处，惊天雷和闹翻天正在床上充电。 **我看向我自己看到的我的心是黑的，我看到我的红门它已经被涂成黑色。或许不久我将凋谢不必再面对现实，勇于正视不容易当你的世界全都是黑色。(03)**  
  
一个可怕的想法渐渐在声波心底成形。不，不可能。他“告诉”爵士，这不可能。  
  
窗下，爵士抬头看过来，笑了。 **脑力游戏！只有你和我，宝贝，我们的游戏！(04)**  
  
三维棋横空出现，他与爵士面面相对，分别坐于桌后。声波明明记得自己没有更换过记忆档。 **从白天到黑夜，我们四处寻找，答案不见踪影。结果总是一样，你知道这都要怪谁。你知道我在说什么，但我们还要玩这脑力游戏！**  
  
在迅速蔓延的担忧与惧怕中，声波终于意识到，爵士用音乐组织记忆。这、这情况完全出乎预料，当他决定强行入侵时，根本料想不到将面对这样的局面。但爵士不可能用人类音乐替换所有想法，那是不可能的，更何况还有无论如何无法隐藏的记忆图像。你躲不掉，隔着三维棋他向爵士保证，一定能找到你的秘密。  
  
 **我很抱歉，但显而易见，你想要获胜，先得学会玩这脑力游戏！**  
  
声波挣脱爵士的控制，进入下一个记忆档，既感到恼怒，也更坚定了决心。他试着以战车队进行搜索，但没用，爵士的记忆关键字全是歌词。  
  
 **要多少年沧海才能化作桑田？要多少年人们才能获得自由？答案，在风中，我的朋友，答案飘零在风中。(05)** 又是铁堡，威震天的首席飞行小队大模大样在人群中接受欢呼，感知器被挤得摔倒在地上，爵士上前搀扶。红蜘蛛厉声责骂，给了他的奴隶狠狠一记耳光。  
  
 **你本是要告诉他们，你毫不畏惧。你把生命置之度外，无所谓真理与胆量。他们踢翻你，打倒你，告诉你这就是公义。那么就避开吧，但你却偏要逞强。(06)** 爵士咧开嘴，像惯常那样，连嘲带讽说俏皮话。结果他也被红蜘蛛扇了一巴掌，但这给了感知器机会退出风暴中心。爵士抹掉嘴角渗出的液体，露出笑容。 **其实对错并不重要，就避开吧，避开。**  
  
毫无进展。大量的记忆档堆叠排列，供声波浏览审阅。但每一段记忆除了图像外，就只剩下莫名其妙的音乐和歌词。 **四周环绕的面孔没有笑容张张开裂。等待着我们的船，但船不曾归来。** 爵士是怎么在这样恐怖的音量下保持清醒的？市场中，车辙一路小跑跟着他的主人们。声波不耐的关闭档案，这段记忆不重要。 **请给我信仰，因为生命只剩呼吸！(07)**  
  
绝望像一根细针穿过的意识，他急忙退开些距离，凝聚意志对抗情绪反冲。在读取他人的思维记忆时，免不了要冒受主人情绪影响的风险。但过去声波总是能速战速决，因此不存在此类问题。必须小心，他告诫自己。  
  
 **四肢着地在小径中匍匐前进，我知道你毫无防备。钻石狗正是猎杀者，潜伏在树后。(08)** 又是探索者和他们的奴隶。声波正欲退出，但眼角瞥见的景象令他瞬间冻结。爵士在红蜘蛛与感知器之间起伏，机体柔韧的弯曲扭摆，呈现出声波从未在他身上见过的放荡与诱惑，之后夹着他的人变成惊天雷和飞火。 **它们会来吗？我让朋友获得了安宁。** 红蜘蛛和惊天雷撇下自己的奴隶，被爵士不知羞耻的表演吸引。闹翻天毫不介意分享，热切加入他的僚机们，三人一起压在爵士身上。 **它们会来吗？哦，宝贝，冲我来吧。** 爵士一丁点儿都没有反抗。  
  
这段记忆，没有必要。声波猛地将它挥开，匆忙打开下一段。这次他独自一人，看起来轻松自在，正是声波所熟悉的那个爵士。他在黑暗中独舞，虽然被锁链束缚，却没有发出半点声响，金属偶尔反光，如同夜色中飞舞的流火。他的动作一如既往的优美，可现在看来又那么悲哀。忽然耀眼的光芒自上而下将四周照亮。 **以马内利恳求降临。求赎被俘以色列民，沦落异邦，寂寞伤心，引颈渴望神子降临。(09)** 爵士在领导模块的光辉下独舞。 **欢欣！欢欣！以色列民，以马内利必要降临！**  
  
这不是记忆，声波大吃一惊，意识到自己竟然陷入了爵士的幻想。他连忙关闭档案退出，不该犯这种错误的，但那些难以理解的歌曲叫人越来越无法集中注意力。又一个记忆档，更多的音乐，这一次根本没有歌词，只有人类的乐器演奏某种柔和神圣的调子。乐声中，爵士躺在地板上看着红蜘蛛，或者更确切的说是观察研究。他的目光片刻不曾移开，不放过探索者的一举一动，异常专注也异常令人不安。但与此同时声波什么都读不到，只有越来越激昂的小提琴声。声波看不出这样的画面配合这样的音乐有何意义。对爵士来说又意味着什么呢？  
  
 **大千世界中，万物皆有时，一切自有深意。(10)** 爵士愉快的与车辙、飞火聊天，用傻气的玩笑，逗他们时不时露出苍白的笑容。 **有坍塌，也有修建的时候；有悲痛，也有起舞的时候；有爆发，也有涵纳的时候。**  
  
这些人类音乐和滑稽荒谬的歌词！声波越发感到恼怒，这对当前的工作毫无帮助。塞伯坦语的优越正体现在它的单一性，精确、逻辑；永远不会像这些愚蠢的人类歌词，一句又一句，尽是些无用、甚至没有意义的信息。爵士是从什么时候开始用音乐组织思维的？从在那个星球上醒来起？无论他是有意还是无心，爵士确实找到了一种声波无法理解的思考方式。  
  
 **我要控制他们就像他们打德克萨斯扑克那样。牵制他们迷惑他们，加注吧宝贝，和我待在一起。(11)** 记忆档跳到一切开始的那一天：夜店，探索者，牌局，赌注，一个坐在地上观察四周的奴隶。他的视线始终没有离开过声波， **看不透，看不透，他看不透我的扑克脸。**  
  
声波起身宣布胜利收获战利品。当时爵士安静的服从了命令，可他的脑袋里却播放着狂暴的音乐。 **你想从我这儿得到什么？这情形与过去截然不同。你夺走了我的生活，你毁了一切！(12)**  
  
不，这首歌，不是事实。声波不假思索的反驳。爵士的注意力被情绪波动吸引了过来，意识拨动记忆，画面中他的嘴唇弯起冷酷的弧度。 **他为沉睡中的我歌唱，他从我的梦中而来。那声音呼唤着我，那声音呼唤我的名字。是我又做梦了吗？但现在我却发现，歌剧魅影就在这儿，就在我的脑海中。(13)**  
  
爵士竟敢在思维的世界与他互动。通常被入侵者总是尽一切可能隐藏记忆，但爵士斜倚在声波的床边，摆出诱惑的姿势，一条腿沿着另一条腿缓缓上下磨蹭。十足的嘲讽。  
  
走开，声波命令道，工作，尚未完成。分散注意，无效。  
  
 **约翰尼，生气的约翰尼，我是来自地狱的耶洗别。我要杀死你，我要摧毁你。(14)** 声波愤怒的进入下一个记忆档，正撞上机器狗从阴影中扑出发动进攻的画面。爵士摔倒在地上，就势一滚，堪堪躲开致命一击。接着声波以简洁的语言训斥机器狗。 **向你服侍的卑躬屈膝，就能得到应得的那份。** 爵士躲到墙边席地而坐，双手紧紧握住自己的锁链，看着声波强势的驯服机器狗。 **脑袋像是开了窟窿，漆黑如同你的灵魂，我宁死也不屈从。(15)**  
  
回到塔楼，声波向爵士伸手，等待他做出选择。床还是沙发？ **别叫我的名字，别叫我的名字，亚历山大。我不是你的情人，我不是你的宝贝，费尔南多！(16)** 什么意思？那是谁？爵士被迫坐到他的腿上，发出羞耻的呜咽声，挣扎着想要远离声波的嘴唇。 **不要接吻，不要碰触，抽一根我的雪茄别再言语，不要叫我的名字，不要叫我的名字，罗伯特！**  
  
 **停下，求你。放我走，亚历山大，让我走。**  
  
声波急退出档案，幸好接下来是段比较愉快的记忆。热闹的市场中，激光鸟栖息在声波肩头，寻求主人的关注。声波抚摸她的翅膀，直到磁带满意的振翅高飞。爵士看着他们互动，脸上露出沉思的表情。 **透过玻璃，我看着你，不知时光飞逝，好似永恒，但无人告诉过你，这永恒像是归宿，孤坐在你脑中。(17)**  
  
那天早上，声波将能量颗粒放进爵士手掌，引导他给激光鸟喂食。磁带品尝着美味的早餐，给予爵士全部信任。爵士渐渐放松——甚至笑了。 **这里头有几分真实？是个问题。但我忘了你并不期盼简单的答案。当灵魂像纸张与字迹那样被折叠重写，不当抱有希望。有一天你向里张望，记得那残留的躯壳就是我** 。  
  
雨前，指挥中心。爵士用犀利的言辞攻击得红蜘蛛溃不成军，声波还记得他得意洋洋的笑容，可伴随这段记忆的音乐却似乎不那么欢快。 **宝贝，我得了病，这病让我心神不宁。不能没有你，告诉我该怎么办？(18)**  
  
他和爵士在清洗室，为了拥抱急救员的事争执。 **伸出手想要抓住什么，在严寒中寻找一份爱。(19)** 爵士牵起他的手，掌心合着掌心。一个微不足道的动作，却令声波的火种为之震颤。 **枪口冒烟，熨不可触，若不常使用，它或将冷却。你难以碰触，我没有时间！我失常错乱，当你不在身边。**  
  
回到市场，爵士掂起声波的下巴讨要笑容，失败后，他鲁莽的跃上窄墙，蹦蹦跳跳卖弄炫耀。 **可曾记得我找到你时，你独自坐在电椅上？我开着下流的玩笑，直到你露出笑脸。你孤独一人，我说感受真正的我，因为此时此刻，或许你愿欣赏疯狂。(20)** 站在前室，他眼睁睁看着机器老鼠的残肢被爵士和双胞胎扔来掷去，明亮的笑声和幸福在火种中激荡。 **只是享受快乐，我没伤害任何人。找个机会，我们共度周末。你或许是对的！我或许疯了。但或许或许，你找寻的正是疯狂。**  
  
中纪节的夜晚，夜色下的屋顶，屋顶上的爵士。声波燃起希望，希望能理解与之相配的歌曲，但音乐刚一响起，他便明白那是不可能的。 **孤单了你会做什么？当没有人等侯在你身边。你已逃避太久躲藏太久，只是为了那份笨拙的骄傲。(21)** 爵士温暖的机体躺在身下，暴露脆弱的脖颈，任他品尝。 **蕾拉，我为你跪下双膝。蕾拉，乞求你。蕾拉，请安抚我焦虑的心。**  
  
巨大的挫败感令声波恨不得捶打些什么，但在思维的世界，他甚至无法握紧拳头。什么意思？他质问爵士。这到底是什么意思？  
  
 **欢迎来到加州旅馆！多么可爱的地方，多么可爱的面容。永远迎客的加州旅馆！随时随地总能找到。(22)** 新的音乐触发一连串记忆，都是短暂但令火种屏息的瞬间，每个画面都有爵士温暖的碰触。在沙发上被声波挠痒，笑得喘不过气。在指挥室里十指交缠，一起悄悄离去。光线昏暗的卧室里，声波为他遮盖住霸天虎标志，爵士迟疑着伸出手，指尖潜入装甲接缝，抚摸电路为他按摩。 **天花板上镶满镜子，粉色香槟浸在冰中。她说我们都是囚徒，为自己的欲望和心魔所主宰。** 接下来的画面古怪极了。爵士站在监控室内，安静的守着声波。无视计算机内储存的重要信息，就只是看着他趴在控制台上充电，偶尔因为噩梦微微抽搐的模样。爵士在想什么？ **我最后的记忆，是直奔大门不敢停顿。必须找到来路，必须回去来处。放松点，守夜人说，我们就在这儿等你来，想结帐随时请便，但永远别奢望离开。**  
  
声波蓦地一惊，意识到自己竟不知不觉沉浸于亲密的片段中无法自拔，爵士太聪明了，故意把这些记忆推到前头，引诱着声波越来越远离入侵的初衷。他立刻退出档案，振作精神重掌导航控制权。作为回敬，音乐的音量又飙升了数个分贝。  
  
 **无法捕获无法驯服，如野马狂奔。你可以说我迷失，但我说这是自由。镌刻于灵魂深处，无法抑制，一息尚存永不放弃！(01)** 又是沙漠中的公路，又是贴着路面飞驰的爵士。为什么这段记忆反复出现？声波烦躁的把它挥开，进入另一个战后档案。  
  
 **A LA VOLONTé DU PEUPLE, ET á LA SANTE DU PROGRèS. REMPLIS TON COEUR D'UN VIN REBELLE, ET á DEMAIN AMI FIDèLE! 为了人民的意愿和进步的需要，让我们心怀反抗的热情，盼望明天！(23)** 一边是激烈的调子，一边是爵士跟着闹翻天进入指挥中心的画面，依然没有意义。但这首歌的表达方式似乎比较直白，声波隐约感到几分不安，他不确定的等着，或许后面会有什么变化。 **NOUS VOULONS FAIRE LA LUMIèRE MALGR一é LE MASQUE DE LA NUIT. POUR ILLUMINER NOTRE TERRE ET CHANGER LA VIE! 即使现在被黑夜笼罩，我们也要成为光明照耀世界，改变生活！**  
  
但没有，没有任何异状。指挥中心里，闹翻天一撇下爵士，其他奴隶立刻围住他，音乐也随之改变。 **在这里我是船长，来登船吧，停靠每个港口，寻找旧日时光。不断的努力，要坚持不懈！扬帆远航，和我一起，扬帆——(24)**  
  
威震天走过来，示意他的奴隶跟上。蓝霹雳连忙放开爵士，但已经慢了。威震天反手一掌把他掴倒，连看都不看地上的奴隶，带着残酷而又得意的笑容，盯紧爵士观察反应。从外部看，爵士站在那儿，一点退缩或反抗的意思都没有。在他脑中，音乐声却像爆炸般惊天动地，几乎冲垮声波的意识，而记忆流的走向亦再次挣脱他的掌控。 **看着他在台上大摇大摆，我愤怒的握紧拳头。诞生在地狱的天使，无法破除撒旦的诅咒。(25)** 它们扭曲旋转，触发另一个塞满痛苦的记忆档。穿过无数激光和炮火，隔着硝烟弥漫的战场。声波看到威震天抬起融合炮，笑着瞄准被燃油包围的擎天柱。爆炸声响起，汽车人首领和他的火伴消失在刺目的火球中。爵士瞬间的狂怒和悲愤穿透了毫无防备的声波。 **当火焰冲向夜空，照亮整场献祭。我看见撒旦高兴的大笑，就在音乐死去的那天！**  
  
如果拥有实体，此刻声波一定已经因为徒然爆发的痛苦跌倒在地。所有的意志集中起来，不顾一切的反抗爵士汹涌翻腾的感情。有那么一瞬间，爵士的愤怒似乎就是他的愤怒，迷失在对威震天的憎恨中，渴望着亲手杀死他的那一天。下一秒声波又夺回控制权，隔离另一个人的意识，再次掌握自我，但他的意识依然因为之前的震荡而摇摆，只能眼睁睁看着那些痛苦的记忆不断流过。 **专为奴役你而来，你最好乖乖。要是躲开，他打得你皮开肉绽，趴下起不来。满口谎言欺瞒，容易蒙蔽观感，干脆闭眼别看。继续祈祷，继续等待。(26)**  
  
一开始声波看不出那是什么地方，爵士似乎躺在地上。他看不到爵士本身，也不见闹翻天的踪影，只听到某个人痛苦的喊叫。直到爵士翻身，声波才发现他躺在一张充电床下，锁链的另一头扣着床腿。床上传来几下满足的咕噜声，也让声波反应过来这是谁的床。根据爵士的档案，在被交给闹翻天之前，他在威震天那儿待了整整十六天。没人知道那十六天里他经历了什么。 **为时机成熟而忍耐，遥遥无期的等待。到时候要站起来感受温暖，但阳光总也不来。不，阳光永远不来。**  
  
每一天尖叫声都不一样，每一天床上都是不同的汽车人。爵士从没说过一个字，也从不反抗。他一定明白威震天不可能容忍他的小把戏，因此没有试图用自己分散对方的注意力，只是躺在地上，默默看着上方摇晃的充电床。从始至终，歌曲循环播放不曾改变。 **逼到你极限以外，这次也别反叛。躲进自己，蜷缩起来。总有一天我要他们偿还，连本带利讨回来。我要结束这磨难，泼洒鲜艳在这片灰暗！**  
  
直至轮到爵士自己，音乐才终于变了。威震天把他压在床上，手掌粗暴的在装甲下移动，在爵士的惨叫中纵声大笑。但即使因为痛楚而抽搐，音乐声从未动摇。 **当你掉头时，当你闭眼时，当你嘲笑我的苦难，当你出卖自己的灵魂，当你将我撕开破洞，正是我掌握控制之时。(27)** 结束后，爵士的反应令记忆中的威震天和旁观的声波都惊愕不已，他热情的攀住威震天，舌头舔过银色装甲，手指沿着颈部管线游走，看似危险又像是勾引。威震天得意极了，夸耀能那么短时间内令爵士顺从屈服。甜蜜的笑容是爵士奉上的全部回答。 **认定我要以泪洗面，认定我要惶惶终日。笑脸依旧，你可惊讶？你或为王，然我戴后冠，兵卒将相，尽在掌握。**  
  
声波一点也不喜欢这个笑容，更不喜欢眼前的画面和音乐。你在计划什么？他问道，面对这些含糊不清的歌词，越来越感到疲惫。你以为你能做什么？  
  
 **一个盛夏的漠视，一个破碎的瓶盖，一个孤独的灵魂，在风雨中互相扶持，因为他们无处可去。所以我想让你知道，我要从镜中人做起！(28)**  
  
又是爵士和威震天，但这次后者不是本人而是巨大的雕像。爵士在纪念碑的阴影中起舞，动作灵巧敏捷。 **我要求他改变。没有比这更清楚的了，如果你要改善世界，那么先审视自己，作出改变！**  
  
没有歌词的音乐。指挥室里，爵士的视线紧随震荡波。试着分析节拍后，声波推测它与之前的曲子存在某种联系。不知为何，这个认知让声波加倍的不安。  
  
 **E VOLERO!我要飞翔！(29)** 爵士抬高手臂，看着激光鸟冲上蓝天。纯粹的渴望漫过声波的意识，他急忙集中意志于思维中竖起屏障。爵士在盘旋的激光鸟下舞蹈，向往她的自由。 **VERSO ALTRI ORRIZONTI! OLTRE L'OMBRA DI MONTI CHE MAI NESSUNO SALIRA! PASANO LE NUVOLE, L'INVERNO PRESTO FINIRA. SOFFIERO VIA LA POLVERE E IL CUORE MIO SI SVEGLIERA!飞过地平线飞过高山！飞向无人企及之处！乌云退却，冬季将要结束。我要吹散弥漫的尘埃，我的心也将苏醒！**  
  
冬季将要结束？可是塞博坦没有冬季……声波感到筋疲力尽意识越来越沉重，知道已经触及极限。他在这儿多久了？十分钟？二十分钟？思维入侵不该也不能持续这么久，每多一秒，他自己的意识和机体就多一分危险。但如果他感到疲惫，爵士的情况一定也一样。再说，他还没找到要找的记忆档。勉力集中意志，声波又开始搜索。  
  
 **去吧，摩西。去到埃及告诉法老：让我的人民走！(30)** 一股淡淡的欢欣和鼓舞流过声波的意识。埃及，他记得那是一个人类国家，但眼前的画面和地球毫无关联。爵士只是看着充电器和吊车在铲土机的监督下竖立脚手架而已。 **不必再忍受奴役和劳苦，让我的人民走！带上被埃及人剥削去的财富，让我的人民走！**  
  
他气恼的一鼓作气连续穿过数个记忆档，只做基本判别，不再把精力浪费在荒唐的歌词上。 **我们不是天生注定当追随者。来来来，别跪著，站起来。生命是一颗你不得不吞(31)** —— **继续前进吧我倔强的孩子，当你到达时便可获得安宁(32)** —— **要成为你的传递者。我只需一副车轮，带我去到未来的方向，圣艾尔摩火(33)** —— **Itt az idő, most vagy soha! Rabok legyünk vagy zabadok? Ez a kérdés, válasszatok! A magyarok istenére Esküszünk, Esküszünk, hogy rabok tovább Nem leszünk!就是现在，行动起来！奴隶或自由，由你来选择。以匈牙利诸神之名，我们宣誓，宣誓，我们再也不做奴隶！(34)**  
  
在仿佛无休无止的歌声中，声波终于幸运的遇到了爵士关于战车队的记忆流，但和其他的记忆一样，它只是带来更多困惑。爵士的脑袋里反复播放着一个人类小女孩的歌声，歌唱太阳会在明天升起，而那只不过是地球上最寻常的自然景象罢了。他无力的看着画面，回顾爵士满意的笑脸，已经知道每一丝微妙变化，和与战车队的每句对话。声波依然相信他是故意的，可在爵士的记忆里却找不到为什么。  
  
爵士，声波试着与他的意识交流。周围的画面微微抖动，爵士一定也累极了。承认计划。你的状态，疲惫。继续抵抗，不明智。投降，解释目的。  
  
光线逐渐暗淡，变幻作柔和朦胧的光芒。四周都是人类的木质家具，若干音乐器材堆放于舞台上——显然是段幻想。爵士坐在一张带滚轮的凳子上摇摆。 **像个自负的小鬼坐在角落，哪里也不去，为什么要在意？并非无礼，只是把我的爱留给你。(35)** 声波记得这首歌。以不输于机器狗的柔韧度，爵士懒洋洋的弓背，如猫科动物般翻下凳子，随音乐唱着他最喜爱的歌，手脚并用向声波接近。 **不晚归，也不外宿，八点到家，只有我和我音乐。** 声波动弹不得，眼看着爵士爬到跟前，攀上来，温柔的捧住他的脸孔。 **并非无礼，** 爵士低声吟唱， **把我的爱留给你。**  
  
他倾靠过来，像要接吻，声波在最后一刻退开。停下。不。  
  
四周的景象开始虚化，声波隐约感到爵士抓紧了他挽留，但还来不及加以确认，爵士便连同房间一起消失了。震荡波的工厂，爵士吊挂在凌空的梁道上看向他。 **如果我跌倒在地，扶我起来拍去尘埃。如果我累到无力继续，做我的呼吸伴我前进。如果我需要更多的爱，用你的爱把我包围。若我的脸孔苍白失色，留下别走，我又会露出笑容。其实没有那么复杂——抱紧我，只是再抱紧我！(36)**  
  
 **你能帮帮我吗？我已不堪重负，如此害怕，害怕再也无法振作。**  
  
这次声波可以肯定不是想象，爵士确实向他伸了手，但在勾着声波前，画面又破碎了。他们都已经超过极限，现在，连爵士也无法左右记忆流的走向。满目疮痍的塞博坦，遍地锈迹的墓园里，五根无名的金属碑插在地上，纪念五个熄灭的火种。  
  
 **请过来这儿。告诉我我在哪？你，你为什么不说话？我必须找到路。我迷失了方向，阴影还在不断变幻。(37)** 声波摇头恳求，但爵士和他一样无力结束眼前的画面，唯一能做的就是颓倒在墓前，悼念死去的朋友。为 **珍爱的生命和厌恶的行为纠缠。为许下的承诺和不能实现的诺言纠缠。为混乱思绪中织结天罗地网的人事纠缠。**  
  
不，声波试着告诉他，周围的景象微微抖动。当前片段，不欢迎。  
  
 **别哭，总能找到路。我们在十一月铺满落叶的木屋祈祷。我知道很难相信，为了见到美丽的森林，要穿过那么多凋零的枯木。只有你和我——在不断变幻的阴影中。**  
  
爵士虔诚的抚摸金属碑，但他的脸却朝向声波，带着某种……不确定。不知何时天空中乌云密布，雨水淅淅沥沥。声波一惊，但这雨似乎和地球上的一样无害，打在爵士的装甲上又四溅开，没留下任何痕迹。 **当你的恐惧消逝尽管阴影犹存。我知道爱依然在，只是我们必须放弃责怪。所以请不要惧怕黑暗，我们仍可前行。因这世上没有永恒，哪怕十一月冰冷的雨。(38)**  
  
某种弦乐器发出刺耳的杂音，爵士勉强起身离开那五个简陋的墓碑。雨势越来越急，雨幕越来越密，蓝色护目镜的光芒对准声波。 **这是不是我们的最后一支舞？昨日匆匆溜走。当世界分崩离析美好一一逝去，前路虽已找到，却又没于黑暗。**  
  
爵士凝视着他缓缓绕圈。 **你可曾站于悬崖边，面对无底深渊，在一步间犹豫不决？你的脑袋回答没有，你的心却说或许。(39)**  
  
 **深渊不断召唤，低头向下看。心说快些迈步，脑袋苦苦挽留。简单的问题，为何循环往复？简单的念头，就是现在。做现在你自己，做曾经的你，做他们眼中的你。万生众相，究竟哪个才是我？**  
  
这是什么意思？除非再给他一生的时间研究分析，否则声波永远不可能想明白。谨慎的稍稍降下屏障，他试着接触爵士的情绪。极度的混乱顷刻吞噬了声波，而纯粹的恐慌将他从内部撕开。  
  
 **你可曾站于悬崖边，面对无底深渊，在一步间犹豫不决？你的脑袋说不，但或许，这就是你一生的全部。**  
  
声波向后急退，同时竭力推开压倒性的感情，爵士必然感觉到了。蹒跚得找回平衡后，声波惊讶的发现音乐已经停止，自侵入以来第一次，周围什么声音也没有。在一片寂静中，爵士像是迷失了方向。  
  
结束了？抱着希望声波好奇的问道，爵士的音乐档终于耗尽了吗。  
  
作为回答，爵士向他露出虚弱的笑容。 **不要不要不要说永不！永远不说永不！最好最好相信永远，就是这样！(40)**  
  
星光下，黄沙余温犹存。又是这个地方。 **风一般雨一般，穿过静脉，如同江河奔流入海。来到这里，来到街上，我仍凭我的双脚站立。依然活着，依然孤独，未曾破碎！(01)**  
  
爵士毫不畏惧的直视他，头昂得高高的，音乐的音量不断飙升。许许多多汽车人奴隶掠过他们，飞驰向远方，被限制许久的车轮放肆滚动，引擎欢快的轰鸣声此起彼落。 **这儿不是家！我迷失了方向！依然坚持不放——留下的已然不多，因为被偷走的太多！**  
  
声波已经疲惫不堪，入侵随时可能中断，终于意识到一件打一开始就该注意到的事：这段沙漠中的画面不是记忆。爵士向往这一刻，梦想这一刻，等待着这一刻。 **我猜我已失去了一切，但我还没有失去生命，至少现在没有。依然活着，依然孤独，未曾破碎！**  
  
爵士动了，从他身边溜走，只一步就完成变形，灵巧得如同舞蹈。沙砾在车轮下四溅，爵士疾驰而去，加入汽车人组成的队伍，带着他们在星空下前进。 **依然活着！依然孤独！未曾破碎！永不屈服！**  
  
 **未曾破碎！永不屈服！**  
  
音乐缭绕不去，星空消失了，夹着沙尘的夜风消失了，汽车人的引擎声消失了，唯有音乐久久回荡。直到周遭的一切土崩瓦解，爵士的意识松开声波，可怖的音量终于渐渐降低直至停歇。外部传感器逐一启动，灯光残忍的刺进护目镜，声波猛地摇头，这才惊觉已经重归现实。  
  
所有系统和整个机体都在叫嚣着痛楚。在他身下，爵士的护目镜隐隐透出暗淡的光泽。“你也玩得愉快吗，宝贝？”勉力说完这句话，他便立刻关机锁死了。  
  
声波倒向一边，陷入黑暗。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (01) Still Unbroken - Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> (02) Caifornia Dreamin’ – The Mamas and the Papas  
> (03) Paint it Black – Rolling Stones  
> (04) Head Games – Foreigner  
> (05) Blowin’ in the Wind – Bob Dylan  
> (06) Beat It – Michael Jackson  
> (07) Believe – Bravery  
> (08) Diamond Dogs – David Bowie  
> (09) O Come, O Come, Emmanuel – Christian Spiritual Hymn, Isaiah 7:14  
> (10) "Turn! Turn! Turn! (to Everything There Is a Season)" – The Byrds, The Book of Ecclesiastes  
> (11) Poker Face – Lady Gaga  
> (12) What Do You Want From Me – Monaco  
> (13) Phantom of the Opera (Christine) – Andrew Lloyd Webber  
> (14) Angry Johnny – Poe  
> (15) Head Like a Hole – Nine Inch Nails  
> (16) Don’t Call My Name – Lady Gaga  
> (17) Through Glass – Stone Sour  
> (18) Disease – Matchbox20  
> (19) Out of Touch – Hall & Oates  
> (20) You May Be Right – Billy Joel  
> (21) Layla – Derek and the Dominoes (Eric Clapton)  
> (22) Hotel California – The Eagles  
> (23) A La Volonté Du Peuple (Les Misérables) – Andrew Lloyd Webber  
> (24) Sail Away – Styx  
> (25) American Pie – Don MacLean  
> (26) The Day That Never Comes – Metallica  
> (27) Control – Poe  
> (28) Man in the Mirror – Michael Jackson  
> (29) Il Mirto E La Rosa Lyrics - Alessandro Safina  
> (30) Go Down Moses – American Black Spiritual, Exodus 7  
> (31) We Weren’t Born to Follow – Bon Jovi  
> (32) Wayward Son – Kansas  
> (33) Man in Motion (St. Elmo’s Fire) – John Parr  
> (34) Nemzeti dal - Sándor Petöfi  
> (35) Ain’t Misbehavin’ – Louis Armstrong 爵士在屋顶上放给声波听过的那首。  
> (36) Bent – Matchbox20  
> (37) Haunted – Poe  
> (38) November Rain – Guns ‘N Roses  
> (39) Epiphany – Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
> (40) Never Say Never – Styx
> 
> 关于战车队的那首歌，虽然作者没写歌词出来，不过第一次看到原文的描述，我就立刻想到了安妮的歌Tomorrow  
> The sun'll come out, tomorrow


	21. 审判

他深陷于充电模式，昏睡不醒。窗外城市喧闹的人声没有吵醒他，共生体通过联接的试探也没能叫醒他。期间，视觉系统一度启动，但只看了眼星光和身侧酣睡的爵士，他便又下线了。足足几十小时后，内部系统终于缓过劲，声波挣扎着恢复意识，注意到房间里光线昏暗，内置计时器告诉他又到了晚上。共生体们都不在家。基于运动系统发出的警告，声波打消了坐起的念头，侧头查看爵士。  
  
另一个人的护目镜转向他，已经醒了，就瘫在之前昏过去的地方，连姿势都没变过，光凭这一点，就足够声波判断出爵士的情况和自己相差无几。蓝色的光芒摇曳数下，熄灭了，几秒后才又缓缓泛起微弱的光泽，它的主人小声嘟哝：“终于醒了？”  
  
“确定。”  
  
“可惜。”爵士看向天花板，“我还挺想你就这样直接睡死的。”  
  
“死亡，可能性低。当前状态：过度疲劳，传感器疼痛。移动，费力。”  
  
“那我希望是痛得要死。”  
  
“爵士，情况相同。”  
  
“小代价而已。”爵士慢吞吞的翻身，往床沿挪去。  
  
“不建议移动。”  
  
“闭上嘴睡你的吧。我要……我要趁你虚弱的时候逃跑。这段日子还是不错的，声波，但永别啦，别试着找我。”话音刚落，只听“哐当”一声，爵士才下床，便以难得一见的笨拙姿势重重扑到地上。声波不动，听着他一边懊恼的哼唧，一边不断发出大大小小的声响，像是要挣扎着站起。  
  
“重复忠告：不建议移动。”  
  
“喔，‘现在’你又突然在乎我好不好了？去死吧！”一番徒劳的努力后，爵士终于放弃了站立的打算。几下金属与地板的刮擦声，他又出现在声波的视线中——趴在地上，手脚并用从床下挪开，往远处爬去。料想对方很快便会力竭，声波静观不动。但爵士不知哪里来的力量，居然强撑到了房间对面的墙角。有那么一阵，通风孔急促的换气声是房间里唯一的声响。  
  
“提问。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“多久？”爵士迎上他的视线。“你的记忆档……何时开始的？”  
  
爵士弯起一边唇角。“在地球上醒来后一年左右。救护车说我的想法是‘发神经’，而且不可能实现。不过在挑战‘不可能’这点上，我总能出人意料。他不了解人类音乐，不知道人类音乐有多么丰富，我从来不缺合适的歌曲。”他仰头靠向墙面，“我要用平克·弗洛伊德的《脑损伤》来组合今天的记忆档，‘你锁上门扔掉钥匙……有人在我脑中但却不是我’。可惜，你连一个用了他们歌的记忆档都没遇到，那些歌词准能错乱你的神经线路。”  
  
他的眼神里流露出几分嘲弄，声波蹙额。“真希望能有机会告诉救护车，这个小小的尝试取得怎样的成功。想想吧，就这么巧，让我遇到了星球上唯一一个连最简单的歌词都理解不了的霸天虎。听到的全是些莫名其妙的词句，是不是很震惊很不甘？换成是‘录音机’的话，他绝对能理解每句话的每个意思。哎呀，这不是明摆着的么？不过幸好，对付沮丧和挫败，你是老手了。”  
  
声波压下握拳的冲动，知道爵士就等着看这样的反应，不愿称了对方心意，他力持镇定，反驳道：“入侵并未失败。部分可理解。”  
  
“随你怎么说。”  
  
“理解。”声波坚持，借着突然爆发的力量一鼓作气支起上身，不顾全身关节的抗议，他摇晃着坐到床边，面向爵士，“尤其是这部分：爵士希望获得自由。”  
  
“不太喜欢是吧，亲爱的？我警告你，可你不听。我知道你有多乐衷假装我们俩陷入了热恋，齐心协力照顾幸福的小家庭。知道我躺在你的床上时依然梦想着自由，痛吗？”  
  
痛极了。声波的火种在胸甲下剧烈收缩，但他坚决无视了恶意的言辞，尽可能维持住冷静的语气。“当前，我的感觉无关紧要，可能存在的反叛行为，关系重大。汽车人，霸天虎帝国的财产。寻求自由，反抗威震天大人的犯罪行为。”  
  
“值得铤而走险。”爵士怨恨的说，“你知道他都做了些什么，你知道我们承受了多少痛苦。威震天太傲慢了，以为用项圈锁住我们，羞辱、强迫我们，就可以把我们变成私人圈养的奴隶。他可以告诉任何人汽车人有多么脆弱，但那不是事实。他以为我们已经支离破碎、任人摆布，但不是。不管是在他的脚下还是床上——我们始终想着重获自由的那天。”  
  
声波抓紧床沿。爵士抬高头正视他，神情坦荡。  
  
“想还是策划？”  
  
“还要纠结战车队的事，嗯？”  
  
“确定你的意图，入侵的最初目的。”  
  
“你是说‘失败’的入侵目的么？”爵士舒展双臂，得意的笑容弯曲成邪恶的弧度，“要不要我告诉你个秘密，声波？我想念恐惧。当然，不是我自己的，是霸天虎的。他们曾经那么惧怕我，惧怕基地里突然爆裂的炸药，开火时突然失灵的武器，惧怕不知不觉间在他们的系统传播肆虐的病毒，还有黑暗中自后方插入要害的刀锋。你还记得吗？我记得。一整队霸天虎乱成一团，人人惊惶的拿着枪炮乱指一通，就因为谣传爵士潜入了基地。我想念那种滋味，想念操纵恐惧的快意。真是令人惊奇，在控制了这个帝国后，你们居然变得这么健忘，才六年而已，你们就忘了我曾经是多致命的威胁，而把我当成了——闹翻天是怎么说的来着？一个小宠物、婊子。”  
  
他的视线飘忽了一阵，随后又集中到声波脸上，护目镜泛起强烈的蓝色光芒。“我从没见过你这么生气，当时我确实被你吓到了，但同样的——别否认——你也吓到了。你害怕我可能已经造成的破坏，害怕我可能继续造成的破坏，我看到了恐惧，几乎能尝到，唔嗯，真是甜蜜，就像过去一样美味。”  
  
“所以，你知道吗？没错，我是故意的。我暗中策划了整件事，修正每一个细节确保那天能出现在那个楼梯上，惹急战车队、暗示他们。我或许逃不掉，但我可以怂恿一群凶恶的霸天虎帮我解救朋友，虽然就那么一个。当然，他现在跟四个穷凶极恶之徒困在太空里了，他们可能折磨、胁迫他抓捕幻影，谁也说不准他的下场，但至少他摆脱了霸天虎帝国的牢笼，也取下了追踪项圈。只要他能逃走，威震天就永远别想再抓住他。对一个兴趣爱好是观察鸟类的前制图师来说，这个任务好像有点不可能完成，但奇迹多少还有的。必须承认，不是我最靠谱的计划，但铤而走险一样能赢得回报。我是‘爵士’，我依然是。”  
  
房间再次陷入沉默，爵士的护目镜上闪着恼人的傲慢光芒，通风系统发出轻快的置换声。爵士是无辜的——他所谓的‘计划’根本是有勇无谋的儿戏，完全在拿探长的性命当赌注。但也可能……他是有罪的，故意暴露计划中不完善的地方假装无辜。是假装无辜还是假装有罪？就博弈论来说两者皆有可能，而爵士早已证明了，他是博弈游戏中的大师。  
  
“爵士，撒谎还是解释真相？”  
  
“天晓得，反正你不知道。”  
  
“其他审讯手段可供选择。”声波沉声警告，但爵士只是耸耸肩。  
  
“来啊。你大可以去找威震天，告诉他我可能在里头掺了一脚就成，他一定很乐意把我一片一片拆开，严刑逼供直到获得想要的答案，我们都知道这点。但你不知道的是，等他罢手时，我是不是连渣都不剩了。”  
  
至少这一句，是事实。把爵士交给威震天只可能意味着永别。又一个奴隶死去，又一次失败，声波的家承受不起再一次类似的打击了。在这儿，明明爵士才是囚犯，才是刚刚遭受精神侵犯的奴隶，但不知何故，坐在黑暗中左右为难的那个反而是声波。  
  
“爵士……非常难应付。”  
  
“我想你的意思是‘爵士7分’。”  
  
“此事尚未了结，需进一步思考。”  
  
“慢慢来不急，亲爱的，我哪儿也不去。但愿吧。”  
  
声波反射性的一僵，随即强自放松机体，很明显爵士就等着这个反应，刻意无视他自大的笑容，声波提醒自己不该在意对方的挑衅，当务之急是集中精力，回顾在爵士脑中发掘到的信息。思维入侵时，由于没有实体，声波无法直接复制拷贝对方的记忆档，只能凭借短期记忆能力。复杂的编码不是问题，可那些令人困惑、刺耳的噪音却令他一筹莫展。太多的歌曲，太多荒谬的字句。他能回忆起每一个看到的画面，但却无法重现相配的音乐。  
  
联接传来的感觉告诉声波共生体回来了，五个都在楼下。他的清醒让他们都松了口气，但更多的担忧和踌躇漫过联接涌来，一方面磁带们不确定是否该直接上楼查看，一方面他们又急于知道事态的发展。此时此刻，声波也想和共生体们待在一起，远离爵士嘲弄的视线，给自己思考的空间。  
  
他小心翼翼的下了床、站稳，确定双腿能够支撑住体重，才慢慢挪步。“爵士，过来。”  
  
爵士没有勉强站立，跟着声波艰难的爬到前室。声波让他面朝外坐上窗台，处于下方街道能观察到的位置。“留在这里。擅自移动：严厉惩罚。我的命令，明白？”  
  
“明白的不能再明白了，主人。”  
  
声波支住一侧的墙面，积蓄力量，准备离开。  
  
“声波。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
爵士咬着嘴唇，看起来硬是比爬过地板时更可怜兮兮了三分。“我饿了。”  
  
至少错过五次喂食，他也该饿了，一定是饿到现在了……声波用力别开头，专心的一步一步向前移动，不再看他。  
  
“爵士不用挨饿。留在这里，等着。”  
  
声波费力的跨出房间，锁好门。  
  
* * *  
  
“情况怎么样？”  
  
“我们快急死了。”  
  
/主人受伤了？/  
  
“不管怎么‘喊’你都不醒。”  
  
/入侵思维，进行审讯？/  
  
“别以为没人注意。”  
  
“红蜘蛛有问我们。”  
  
/恢复时间明显长于过往。/  
  
“震荡波也——”  
  
“他们俩一刻不让我们清净。”  
  
“打听你去了哪儿，在干什么，我们——”  
  
“不知道怎么回答，因为——”  
  
/目的达到，答案获悉？/  
  
“——我们也不知道！”  
  
声波摇晃着坐到街边的一个旧金属矮墩上。塔楼附近的小巷黑沉沉空荡荡，不知为何却让他想起中纪节那天热闹的景象，想起自己和爵士如何狼狈的从屋顶翻落，只差一点就摔到了街上。对声波来说，那本是段温暖愉快的回忆，但现在想来，却遥远的仿佛天上的星辰不可企及。  
  
刚坐定，共生体们呼啦一下围上来，有飞到他身上的，也有捏他捶他的，熬过意外锁死造成的联接裂隙后，纷纷急切的用最直接的方式，通过接触确认他的安全无恙。类似的情况战争时期也曾发生过，但以前磁带从没有表现的那么惊惶失措，归根究底，还是因为他们亲眼见过了另外四个同类的下场。  
  
只有机器狗还保持了适当的距离，蹲坐在声波前方，倨傲的仰着头，只有偶尔抽动的尾巴透露了他的关切。/解释。/  
  
“对爵士的入侵，已实行。”声波回道，“审讯，彻底。引起担忧，致歉。长时间锁死，出乎预料。”  
  
不安在磁带间弥漫开，不是没见过声波进行思维入侵，事实上他们见过很多次，但从没有哪一次能让他在事后这么筋疲力尽的。轰隆隆和迷乱对视一眼。  
  
“那……答案是？他有没有？”  
  
膝盖上，激光鸟因焦虑和胆怯全身紧绷。声波没有多想，直视她宣布。  
  
“审讯结果：无法确认。无法确认爵士是否有罪。”  
  
共生体联接短暂的空白了一秒，就连机器狗都傻了眼。  
  
“什么……什么叫‘无法’？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
声波疲倦的叹气。“不能。”他不快的解释，“目的，失败。”  
  
磁带们纷纷震惊的张大嘴，作为共生体，他们从不质疑他在思维入侵和精神审讯方面的压倒性实力。有什么必要呢？声波是他的机型中最强壮、睿智的个体，光是他的名字就足以令敌人颤抖。最初，他们追随他、信任他，心甘情愿成为他的所有物，就是因为声波足够强大。他极少犯错，在审讯方面更是从没有尝过败绩——他们连想都没想过这种可能。  
  
/怎么会？/机器狗问出了所有磁带的疑惑。  
  
“爵士的思维，复杂。”不愿多说，声波简洁的回道，“根据只有本人可理解的特殊协议组织。因此，无法确认。”  
  
共生体们又一次安静下来，努力理解声波的意思。思维是声波的主场，爵士在那里击败了入侵的声波，声波“输了”。这样的认知对他们来说太古怪太陌生，也太叫人不知所措。声波能感觉到他们的茫然和迷惑。  
  
“……好吧。”迷乱试着打破沉默，“既然，呃，没用。那接下来呢？怎么办？”  
  
/爵士仍可判定有罪。/圆锯鸟指出，/与战车队的言谈举止可确认。爵士的行为，高度可疑。/  
  
“等等。”轰隆隆插嘴，“别急着下结论。我知道他是很可疑，我一听到战车队的事就觉察到了，可是之后我反复想了一整天，越想越觉得不对劲。那可是战车队啊，他们根本就不正常好不。威震天没给他们奴隶其实是汽车人走了大运。爵士为什么要这么做呢？他为什么要故意把自己人送到那群疯子手里？”  
  
“说不定他跟探长有仇。”迷乱突发奇想，“我要是讨厌谁的话，也会把他跟旋风一起踹进太空，如果能办到的话，哈。”  
  
/不对。/激光鸟反驳，/爵士人缘很好，对所有人都很和善，据我所知，他在汽车人内部没有敌人。/  
  
其他磁带立刻接受了她的说辞，毕竟激光鸟在汽车人基地潜伏的时间，是他们几个中最长的，尤其是战场转移到地球以后。如果爵士和探长间真有过节，她不可能毫不知情。退一步说，就算两人不是特别亲近的好友，声波也想象不出什么样的私怨能严重到令爵士陷害旧日同伴。尽可能保护其他奴隶才像是他会做，也一直在做的事。  
  
/最明显的目的，让探长自由。/圆锯鸟提醒他们，/探长已经离开地球，已经摘掉项圈。/  
  
“根本谈不上自由好不，他现在是死是活都很难说呢！我跟探长交过手，挺硬气的家伙，问题是他在汽车人里不是那种特别有影响力的人物，明白？而且，他要对付四个战车队的家伙，他们一起上的话，就连飞毛腿也没有把握能赢。如果爵士想通过这种方法解放汽车人，他应该暗示他们抢走钢索。”  
  
/汽车人可以逃跑。/  
  
“在太空里？”  
  
“哪儿来能量呢？”  
  
“再说，就算这些都不是问题，都可以解决好啦，爵士能得到什么？失踪汽车人名单上又多个名字罢了，其他人继续在这儿当奴隶。一切照旧。”  
  
推测进入死胡同，共生体们都泄了气。声波抬头望向塔楼查看，爵士没有擅自离开，仍旧坐在窗台上，一条腿支起，下巴搁在膝盖上，目不转睛的看着他。是担心？还是得意？他们真的有机会弄明白他到底在想些什么吗？  
  
“也许我们搞错方向了。”迷乱说，“可能他目的纯粹是给霸天虎找麻烦，而不是要让汽车人怎么怎么。他总是喜欢让其他霸天虎下不了台——咱们都见识过。这件事对威震天来说根本就是当面一记耳光，现在大家都暗地里笑话他连个奴隶都看不住了。”  
  
“没错，很有可能！”轰隆隆赞成他的观点，“全铁堡的人都知道啦。我还听到红蜘蛛吹嘘说，如果是他看管矿井，绝对不可能发生这样的事巴拉巴拉，我看威震天快要恼羞成怒一掌把他拍进墙壁了。或许这就是爵士想要的效果吧。”  
  
/可能性很高。/圆锯鸟附和，但在看到激光鸟连连摇头后，又不那么确定了。  
  
/风险太大，探长的生命得不到保障。战车队不顾一切的要抓到幻影，但探长不太可能配合他们，折磨肯定免不了，不过他屈服的可能性不高。结果是，战车队依然抓不到幻影，不能将功赎罪，不能返回塞博坦，继续在太空里挨饿；探长也得跟着他们受罪。/  
  
“说不定战车队想找个没人知道的星球，隐姓埋名重新开始。”轰隆隆闷闷的猜测，“不过把探长留下来娱乐还是杀了一了百了仍旧是个未知数。我想爵士不会冒这种险的。”  
  
推测又陷入僵局。他们提出的这些可能性，声波在离开房间到走上街的短短时间内，都已经一一考虑过，撇开表达方式不同，磁带们的想法与他并无二致——也即是毫无帮助。  
  
迷乱挫败的坐到地上。“说不定是我们想太多了，爵士真的是无心的，只是想在嘴头上讨点便宜而已。出了这种事，可能他和我们一样惊讶呢。”  
  
“是啊。”轰隆隆咕哝，“有可能的。”  
  
/有可能。/圆锯鸟同意。他们一齐看向机器狗，但最年长的磁带除了观察和倾听他们的分析外，什么表示也没有。激光鸟在声波的膝盖上磨蹭嘴喙。  
  
/爵士喜欢这个家对吗？他在这里很开心，没有理由破坏眼下的好生活。对吗？/  
  
声波宁可承受千百次的死亡也不忍心和盘托出实情，他一边抚摸激光鸟的脑袋，一边斟酌词句。“爵士脑中有许多与你相处的片段。有理由相信，爵士喜欢你。”  
  
“嘿！还有我们对吧？”轰隆隆和迷乱坐直了机体，巴巴地看着他。  
  
“还有我？”  
  
“确定。”  
  
闻言，他们大大的松了口气，又高兴起来。机器狗动动耳朵，似乎察觉了他的隐瞒，但没有多说什么。不过就算他追问，声波也不打算透露细节。比起这个家的其他成员，机器狗可能最容易理解爵士对自由的渴求，但机器狗本身的经历就证明了——对自由的向往是可以被压制和瓦解的。所以，何必多说呢，没有必要。爵士永远是属于他们的。  
  
/主人，对外如何反应？/圆锯鸟问，/已获知的信息，报告威震天？/  
  
“什么？不行！”  
  
“绝对不行，要是威震天知道了，他铁定会把爵士撕成碎片的！”双胞胎紧张的盯着声波，激光鸟的火种亦因为恐惧而紧缩。他飞快的通过联接安慰共生体。  
  
“否定。信息，不上报。”  
  
机器狗一僵，当即向声波指出他的职责，一直以来，声波是威震天最可靠、信赖的部下，而这份信赖正源自于他的“忠诚”。  
  
“决定，并非背叛。”声波坚定的声明，“是否报告细节，我的职权，一贯由我决定。爵士，没有证据可证明有罪。他的言行，目的未知；也可能是无心之过。未确认前，报告威震天，没有意义，没有必要。”  
  
其他磁带都安了心，只有机器狗仍持保留态度。威震天委任声波监视整个帝国，上报信息正是他的职责所在。他们都心知肚明，如果卷进这件事的是其他人——任何爵士以外的人——声波会在第一时间向威震天报告的。  
  
/对于威震天的忠诚，毋庸置疑。/声波通过内线单独告诉机器狗，/效忠于威震天，也为所有物的安全尽心竭力。此决定，唯一两全办法。/  
  
所以，最重要的是……“此事，最高密级。”他警示所有共生体，“信息，对其他霸天虎官员有利。从现在起，严禁口头讨论。”  
  
磁带们理解的点头。只要被红蜘蛛或震荡波听到一丁点儿风声，他们必定会争先恐后的奔到威震天跟前告密邀功。不久前，声波的家差一点就失去了他们的奴隶，为了保住他就必须先保护他。想到这里，声波再一次抬头查看爵士。他一定饿坏了吧。  
  
“讨论到此为止，需与爵士独处，全体解散，六小时后返回。”  
  
“是，老大。”  
  
/明白，主人。/  
  
圆锯鸟和激光鸟双双飞过屋檐，轰隆隆和迷乱则发动推进器朝相反的方向出发。只有机器狗拖后了几步。  
  
威胁。这个想法在磁带那端盘旋不去，但其中所指已经与爵士刚来时的大不相同了。声波小心的站起，稳住身形，无视机器狗的暗示。“心意已决。机器狗，退下。”  
  
最年长的共生体潜入黑暗的角落，离开了。爵士还在等着呢，声波将机器狗警告的眼神自脑中挥开，返回塔楼。  
  
* * *  
  
一进门就见爵士懒洋洋的倚靠在窗台上，明明是过于疲惫无力坐正，但爵士显得一派悠闲自若，仿佛他就是想摆出这样放松随意的姿势。反观声波自己，姿势僵硬动作别扭，糊弄不了任何人。光是这样的反差就足够令声波对他的怒气再上一个台阶。  
  
“结束了？陪审团怎么说？”爵士边问边放下腿，离开窗台。“不用回答。既然进来的是你不是暴怒的威震天，判决已经很明显了——虽然我本来就没怎么怀疑过。”  
  
声波从子空间取出六颗能量粒。“爵士，过来。”  
  
爵士蹒跚的靠近，速度很慢也很小心，等到了跟前，便理所当然的张开嘴，但声波没有立刻把能量粒喂给他。  
  
“已知：你是故意的。目的未知，但你是故意的。我会找到答案。”  
  
他把第一颗能量粒放进爵士嘴中，爵士用牙咬住，裂开嘴笑了笑，咽下。“不错不错，你又找到新的业余爱好了。”  
  
还是这么无礼。“战争，已结束。霸天虎，胜利者。汽车人，战败方。汽车人是奴隶。逃跑，不可能。”爵士用饥饿的眼神盯着他的手。声波在他凑过来张嘴时抬高手臂，“重复一遍。”  
  
冷冽的光芒闪过蓝色护目镜。“逃跑。”爵士说，“不可能。”  
  
第二颗。“声波，主人。爵士，奴隶。”  
  
“声波，主人。爵士……奴隶。”又一颗。  
  
“主人，不是敌人。”  
  
“主人，不是敌人。”爵士继续重复。不知从何时开始，不知有谁起的头，他们无意识的原地绕对方小幅度转圈踱步。不过爵士顺从了命令，他自然不会啬惜能量粒作为嘉奖。  
  
“声波比爵士强壮。”  
  
“声波比爵士强壮。”  
  
“声波比爵士聪明。”  
  
“关于这一点，相信游戏结果会告诉我们的，亲爱的。”爵士爬上沙发扶手，跪在上头直视声波，“慢慢来，不用操之过急了。”  
  
声波略一思索。“爵士，不比声波聪明。”  
  
“Touché（法：有道理），让时间来证明吧。”  
  
声波将最后一颗能量粒喂给他，体味爵士的牙板擦过指尖的感觉。“唔，谢谢你，主人。”  
  
“从现在起，爵士将处于更严密的监视下。必须随时待在我身边，接受监督。”  
  
“跟以前没什么区别，一切照旧。”  
  
好像知道这话会惹怒声波似的，话音刚落他立刻往沙发靠垫上退去。声波弯下腰逼近，用力捏住爵士的下巴，阻止他躲闪。“还有，禁止与其他汽车人接触。”  
  
声波满意的感觉到手下的机体当场僵硬，但爵士的护目镜连闪都没闪。“你应该注意到了吧？把我和其他汽车人隔绝开，预防不了类似战车队的事。”  
  
声波忍下蹙额怒视的冲动。“这是惩罚。”  
  
“惩罚什么？我可没违反你的规矩。”  
  
“企图危害霸天虎帝国，违反。”  
  
“哎呀，看来我又多了一项周常任务。”  
  
声波缓缓松开手劲，但在最后一刻，用力一拽。爵士险些从沙发上滚下去。“爵士，玩笑也好，嘲笑也好，分心的企图，不起作用。已知：爵士有所隐瞒。我会找到答案。”  
  
“你指责我，因为我藏了秘密？难道某个叫机器狗的家伙不比我更鬼祟吗，也没见你有意见嘛。”  
  
声波几乎气结，着意摆出冷漠的态度面对他。“我说到做到，记住。”  
  
“我全都记得。”爵士向他保证，笑容比刀锋更利，“全都记在‘音乐’里。”支撑在身体两侧的手臂渐渐放软，像是耗尽了力量，爵士躺回靠垫，护目镜的光芒又变得暗淡。  
  
声波想把他带回卧室在床上充电，无奈之前积蓄的力量也所剩不多了。至于声波自己，比起充电，还有更重要的工作亟待完成。爵士窝在沙发里，已经开始瞌睡，声波退开两步，转身走向监控室。当务之急是彻底升级整座塔楼的防卫警报系统。  
  



	22. 腐败

“三天了，声波。”红蜘蛛厉声道，“自从地球上的倒霉事后已经整整三天了，你连个鬼影子都不见。你窝在那栋危楼里干什么呢？”  
  
“尝试分析、确定战车队的动机。”声波继续操作控制台的面板，头也不回的答道。从某个角度而言，他讲的是真话没错。  
  
“这话你昨天就说过。有意义吗？威震天不在乎为什么，他愤怒的是我们无法阻止！你知不知道我们每天在指挥中心面对的是什么情况？”他没给声波机会回答，“既然你拒绝亲自来看看，我告诉你好了。威震天认为我们全都得为这件事负责。要我说，这都得怪他自己要相信那群饭桶。可出了事他把错全赖到了我们头上，还趁机减少我们的能量配额。不单单是你和我，还有震荡波，出了这种事他再推卸也别想全身而退。”红蜘蛛得意的笑了，但很快又沉下脸，“岂有此理。你怎么还坐得住？”  
  
配额的事轰隆隆和迷乱早已告知声波，震荡波也在通讯时提起过。10%不是小数目，但尚在承受范围内，更何况，比起领受威震天其他更严厉的责罚，仅仅损失些能量已经是不幸中的万幸了。  
  
“无力抓捕罪犯，理当受罚。”  
  
“放屁。”  
  
“谈话，到此为止？”  
  
“除非你给个来指挥中心的时间，我已经烦透了独力应付他了。”  
  
“明天，很有可能。”  
  
“你昨天也是这样说的！”  
  
“频繁通讯联络，影响当前工作进度。”他不客气的指出，“完毕。”赶在红蜘蛛开口前，声波切断信号。忍受红蜘蛛喋喋不休的抱怨，对他本已欠佳的心情起不到正面作用。过去三天里，红蜘蛛与震荡波发来的通讯请求比战后加起来的总和还多，太频繁了，他们当然不是喜欢和声波聊天——必然是察觉到了什么。  
  
这个认知让他感到一阵不舒服，好在对方不可能猜出真正的缘由。毕竟，除了爵士以外，还有谁能异想天开到怂恿霸天虎绑架自己人呢？  
  
完成计划中的工作后，声波启动项目程序，走出房间。前室里，圆锯鸟栖息于窗台上打盹，爵士正用毛刷为趴在膝盖上的激光鸟清理翼部装甲。  
  
“又是红蜘蛛？”  
  
声波猛地盯住他，满腹惊疑。爵士若无其事，嘴里说道，“我看得出来，从你的肩部。”  
  
爵士一定在撒谎。没人能这么轻易看透他的肢体语言。  
  
“我们不能继续缩在这栋楼里了。你越是躲躲藏藏，他们就越是怀疑。”  
  
“爵士，安静。”  
  
“你生我的气是一回事，我说的对不对是另一回事。”  
  
不理会他，声波在沙发上坐下，向激光鸟的方向稍稍舒展右臂，算不上命令，更像是一个不太明显的邀请，以往磁带几乎总是乐于接受，但这次，她注意到了却别开头，反而往爵士靠去。  
  
在磁带的脑袋上方，爵士裂开嘴冲声波得意的笑笑。除去机器狗，其他共生体似乎达成了某种共识，个个在爵士面前摆出副什么事都没发生过的态度。就连最有资格生气的轰隆隆，也照旧跟他有说有笑，拉着他一起打游戏。声波理解他们有多么迫切希望爵士是无辜的，希望他依然是他们的朋友，陪伴在他们左右。对于磁带的心态，声波感到同情，但他不能放任自己这么想。  
  
“塔楼的安全报警系统，全部检查、升级完毕。”他冷冷的告知，“每个出入口均已配置移动传感器。”  
  
关于这点，机器狗可不怎么高兴，因为不能像过去那样悄悄潜入塔楼了。过去三天里，声波特别命令他协助测试新系统，排除一切可能存在的漏洞，此刻，疲倦的共生体就在磁带舱内充电休息着。  
  
爵士老神在在。“我告诉过你的，我不没从你家溜出去过，没那必要。”  
  
声波不喜欢他说最后四个字时的语气，但佯装没有注意。“逃跑，不可能。明天，我前往指挥中心。你留在这里。”  
  
爵士飞快的抬头，脸上闪过怒色。“还不肯松口呢。”  
  
“确定。”  
  
“坏主意。你不应该撇下我单独去那儿。”  
  
“如前所述，爵士不得再见汽车人。”  
  
“喔，我担心的不是这个。”爵士信誓旦旦，“总能找到办法见他们的。我说的是，你，不该‘独自’去那儿。他们既然注意到了你的缺席，必然也会注意到我的。”  
  
激光鸟轻声鸣叫表示赞同，声波瞪她一眼。“与你无关。当下唯一与爵士有关的事：惩罚。”  
  
“我会记得拨出五分钟的。红蜘蛛冲你‘开火’的第一秒，环顾四周发现没人能替你反击，你就要奔回家搬救兵了。”  
  
“声波，无需倚仗爵士。”  
  
“听起来真像回事。”  
  
声波骤升的怒火惊得两个共生体同时一震。爵士必然也察觉到了，故意扮着鬼脸，但神色明显不安起来。他突兀的把刷子甩到地上。“好嘛，不带我去好了。至少可以出去散个步吧？在咱俩跳起来掐死对方前？”  
  
声波下意识的要拒绝，他还在气怒爵士的言行，只想让对方得到更多教训。但另一个不争的事实是，他们已经困守在家中三天了，声波自己也开始感到焦躁。弥漫在他和爵士之间的紧张气氛，令原本就不大的空间显得无比狭小压抑。  
  
“确定。去取锁链。”  
  
“总有一天我要把它们藏起来，好叫你把屋子翻个底朝天。”不过抱怨归抱怨，他还是去。一走出大门，声波顿时感到轻松不少，无论是新鲜空气，还是开放的环境，都确实为他疏解了部分压力。激光鸟振奋精神，飞上半空打头阵，圆锯鸟照旧停在肩上，爵士没怎么说话，但从行走的步态来看，心情也大有改观。  
  
他们沿着平日散步的路线穿越铁堡，远远看到两人，商贩们纷纷涌上来热情的推销货物，不过今天声波没有意愿纵容爵士的物质需求，连连不耐的挥手示意让路。至于爵士，和平时一样，对成为瞩目的焦点浑不在意。  
  
“你有没有想过怎么跟他说？”  
  
路过一副装饰墙上的威震天画像时，爵士问道。“既然红蜘蛛和震荡波注意到了，他没有理由错过。和前两者不同，我敢打赌他不但注意到了，而且不高兴的很呢。你打算怎么解释？”  
  
“威震天与爵士无关。”  
  
“要真是这样，你和我将生活在一个截然不同的世界里，而我会是那儿最幸福的人。既然现实并非如此，咱们还是脚踏实地吧。就算你是最得宠的那个，走到这一步，他的忍耐也该到头了。”  
  
“你的评论，无礼且没有必要。”声波的情绪又开始变差，“关于我的领导者，容不得你妄加评论。”  
  
爵士别开头，恼怒在护目镜上一闪而过。“抱歉主人，我又忘了自己的身份。不管你爱不爱听，最好记住我的话，留着以后亲身验证有没有必要吧。”  
  
他用力跺着脚向前走去，圆锯鸟小声咕哝陷入沉思，声波收回视线，通过联接要求共生体保持安静。或许这次散步根本起不到什么积极作用。  
  
他三两步追上爵士，爵士却突然脚下一停，兴奋得挥起手来。声波堪堪收住去势，只差几公分险些撞上他。抬头望去，街道对过车辙也正朝着这边拼命摆动胳膊，即使隔了这么远，依然能感觉到他向外辐射的快乐。想也不想，声波一掌拍掉爵士的手，拖着他快步离开。  
  
“喂喂。”爵士脚下用力，“真的假的，挥个手都不行？你害怕什么？怕那个是政变暗号？”  
  
“降低音量。”声波沉声命令，扫视四周以确定无人注意不妥的言论。“害怕，不准确。限制与汽车人交流，爵士的惩罚。”  
  
“维持不了多久的，你心里有数。这个世界太小了点，你不可能把我们彻底隔离开；爱嚼舌根管闲事的霸天虎又太多了点，你可以试试看，没一会功夫你的小算盘就会变成全铁堡皆知的秘密了。”  
  
声波痛恨他是对的。“决定权在我。”  
  
“你再这么下去，等不到我找着机会，就得把自己玩完。那可太可惜了。”  
  
“爵士安静，否则——”  
  
“否则怎样？”任由声波牵着手，爵士跨前两步半转身挡住去路，声波只好站定。“分手？你要离开我了？去吧，我能得一半财产呢。”  
  
整整一个换气循环，声波终于找回平稳的语调。“爵士，我的。一纪、两纪，或许更久，时间不是问题。总有一天，爵士学会顺从、尊重我。”  
  
“那你得先……”顶撞的话语越来越轻，蓝色护目镜的光芒也向侧边移动。声波正要发问，爵士收回视线，若无其事的笑笑。“抱歉，看到有趣的事了。刚才说到哪儿？哦对，吵架。记得我快赢了。”  
  
声波不理会他的敷衍，转身查看，但一眼望去只见几个货摊摆在路边，三两商贩，若干行人，并没有特异之处。  
  
“什么？”他怀疑的问。  
  
“小毛贼罢了，你肯定不感兴趣对吧？”  
  
盗窃？声波警觉的再次回身扫描。由于金融体系于战争中全面崩溃，铁堡居民不得不在简陋的街头市场，通过支付物理货币这种最原始的交易方式购买生活用品。对比过去健全的信用制度和丰富的商品市场，现状令人沮丧。但这是新兴经济的必经之路，为了星球的再度繁荣，稳定的经济环境必不可少。抢劫和偷窃被明令禁止。自帝国建立伊始，震荡波便坚定不移的镇压战时猖獗的偷盗行为，威震天对这一政策给予大力支持。为起到杀一儆百的效果，最初几名被捕窃贼均在公开审判中，遭受了当场斩断四肢、压扁、溶解的严厉惩罚。虽然城市治安不归声波管辖，但对眼皮底下发生的犯罪行为，他不能坐视不理。  
  
然而扫描后，声波还是没有发现异状。货摊那儿甚至站着两个执法者，看他们的模样，似乎也没有察觉不寻常的迹象。“哪儿？”  
  
“咦？”爵士作惊讶状，“这会儿你又在乎我说的话了？今天我的每句评论每个观点，你不是都无视的很彻底嘛。凭啥你现在问了我就要回答，给个理由先？”他脸上那副讨人嫌的沾沾自喜样，足以激怒绝大多数霸天虎当场动手。声波强作冷静。  
  
“因为，命令已下达。”  
  
“哎呀，命令，怎么不早说？咱们都知道，面对命令时，我是个多么听话的奴隶。”爵士用双手抓住他的手腕，声波还来不及反应，就被连拽带拉拖到了两个执法者驻足的货摊边。他们中的一个正探身与摊主交谈，满脸笑容和商人惊吓的表情对比鲜明。  
  
“就是这家，主人！”爵士放大音量嚷嚷，那三人俱是一惊。两名执法者气势汹汹的转身，见是声波，慌忙站正行礼。  
  
“声波长官！威震天万岁！”  
  
声波微一点头，询问的向爵士瞥眼。“我才不管别人怎么说呢，总之这家的上光剂是最棒的！”爵士跳坐上货摊边缘，引擎略微加速，发出柔和的轻声，满脸憧憬，仿佛他在说根本不是打蜡上光，“还记得咱们第一次用的那天晚上吗？”这下不光那三个，连声波也茫然了。  
  
“我们很喜欢这家店的东西。”爵士煞有其事的向两名执法者解释，“所以，我的主人声波，非常高兴看到你们对这儿的‘格外’重视。当然啦，铁堡的执法者一贯尽心竭力，保护商家免受敲诈勒索和抢劫盗窃的威胁。”  
  
在爵士灿烂的笑脸前，他们面面相视，表情僵硬。“请千万不要害羞，你们的辛勤工作和一举一动都看在管事的霸天虎眼里呢。说来，为了给这条街上的商铺提供更好的‘保护’，你们有没有计划继续扩充‘巡逻’路线？”  
  
突然间，两名执法者似乎再也无法面对声波，双双低头缩肩，嘟嘟囔囔重复着应当的应当的，都是上头的安排，他们只是恪守职责。爵士的唇角又上扬了几分。  
  
“太好了。哦对啦，我的主人时常光顾这家店，如果有什么不幸的意外在这里发生，肯定逃不过他的眼睛。到时候，万一你们俩没及时出现干预，他免不了要跟你们的上级谈谈咯，毕竟那是你们应当做的，对吧。”  
  
现在他们看起来又惊又怕。爵士架起一条腿，满意极了。“我想，话已经说的很清楚了，你们可以走了。”  
  
两人迟疑得望向声波确认，声波沉默以对不予理睬。他们显得更慌张了，边吸气吞咽边往后退，最后各自偷偷怒瞪爵士几眼，悻悻的离开了。  
  
“切，真业余。”爵士不屑的撇嘴，向声波露出笑容，“恐怕今天逮不着小偷了，主人。”  
  
“长官！”直到这时，躲在货摊后的摊主终于鼓足勇气出了声。他应该是个地面单位，个头不比迷你大，兀自全身打颤。“谢谢，太谢谢您了。我、我不知道该怎么感谢你们。”他低着头结结巴巴，连直视声波的胆量都没有。  
  
“没什么大不了的。”爵士接过话，“跟他们玩玩挺有意思。虽然很难看出来，不过我可以告诉你，声波也是这样想的。”  
  
摊主抓起好几罐有机蜡和上光剂，一股脑塞到爵士胸前。“我只有这些东西能表达谢意，请务必收下。再次感谢您，塞博坦最慷慨的霸天虎长官。”  
  
什么？声波吃惊的看他一眼。爵士随手挑了罐上光剂，拿在手中把玩，对摊主的话似乎一点儿都不意外。  
  
“既然你这么坚持，我就不客气咯。不介意今晚试试新上光剂吧，主人？”  
  
爵士神气活现的跳下货摊。“真高兴出来走了这一圈，感觉好多了，我想你也一样，就算不……”他用罐子轻敲声波的肩甲，“我有办法。”  
  
“爵士。”  
  
“亲爱的？”  
  
“提问。”  
  
“问吧。”  
  
“执法者敲诈商贩的意图，如何知悉？”  
  
“经验呗。哪怕我这样的黑市明星，也有白手起家的日子嘛。”爵士往声波的腿部装甲涂抹上光剂，“腐败的小警察不过是其中一部分。一旦发现商人有富余收入，他们就结伙使出威胁恐吓那套，直到对方被吓得失去理智，乖乖任凭敲诈勒索，好不用因为强扣上的罪名进局子。只要得逞一次，那帮吸血鬼就会盯住目标，直到把对方吸干。我住在街上的时候，这种戏码每天都看得到。”  
  
看来爵士真的出身平民窟，声波暗暗记下。“司法部门的贪污腐败，旧议会执政期间最重大弊病之一。霸天虎政府，决不姑息。”  
  
“快来见见新老板。”爵士轻声哼唱，“新老板和旧老板一模一样哟！啊，抱歉，这句也是歌词，可能超过你的理解范围了。这么说吧，或许旧议会很糟，但震荡波只有更糟。”  
  
光听语气，声波就知道爵士又裂开嘴露出招牌式的笑容了。“结论，太武断。”  
  
“那就别信。记得那些个我们还能欢声大笑的日子么，在市场里喊震荡波名字的那次？哦对了，说到‘我们’，当然我是说‘我’啦。总之，当时那些商人表现出的惧怕是有道理的，声波。一方面他向他们收取高昂的经商手续费，另一方面他又制定了一套严苛的税收标准，双管齐下，恨不得榨干商人们的每一滴油水。如果乖乖照办顶多勉强维持收支相抵，最后落个喝西北风的下场。为了生存，他们只得想方设法藏起一点儿，而那些执法者眼馋的就是这一点儿。都是老生常谈了，打从我第一天上线起，就知道里面的花样。至于为什么震荡波管理的政府比旧议会更糟糕……部分原因是塞博坦的财富几乎在战争中耗尽了，但绝大部分是因为旧议会有一样至关重要的东西，震荡波没有。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“警车。”爵士干脆的回道，“这世上找不出他更难贿赂的执法者了——我的亲身体会，你大可以放心相信。他约束属下也很有一套，能确保队伍中不存在腐败分子。至于震荡波的大火车和闪电，实在很难想象他们廉洁勤勉的模样呢。”  
  
声波思索他的话。“以上讯息，没有相关监视数据可证实。”  
  
爵士叹了口气，放下软布。“知道你的问题在哪儿吗，亲爱的？我是说，除了专横，爱管东管西，占有欲爆棚，老侵犯人家的隐私空间，不懂音乐——”  
  
“爵士。”  
  
“你的问题在于，只关注叛乱、暴动的迹象，而非不快和悲伤。要知道，在抵触情绪积累到一定程度前，直接抗议是不会出现的。与其搜寻与政府对着干的人，或许你该回过头瞧瞧政府是怎么为难平民的。”  
  
“威震天帝国的法律与政策，不属于我的职权范围。”  
  
“我没意见。”爵士笑得亲切，“毕竟我恨这个政府，倒台越快越好。今天我揭穿那两个家伙不过是为了找点乐子，这星期不太好过不是吗，需要放松下。千万别搞错了，我可没有替威震天清除‘吸屑虫’的意思，巴不得他的帝国被从里到外啃个精光。”  
  
声波盯紧护目镜上算计的闪烁。“此结果，不太可能。”  
  
“楼总是要塌的，王国也总有覆灭的一天，时间早晚罢了。旧议会就是最佳例证。”  
  
“继续上光。”  
  
“是是，主人。”  
  
等进行到膝盖上部，声波站起身，让爵士更方便的涂抹上光剂。爵士用适中的力道，打着圈仔细擦拭装甲，但声波的心思不在他的碰触上。不管犯罪的是普通窃贼还是执法人员，对于帝国缓慢复苏中的脆弱经济，始终是个重大威胁，不能放任不理。虽然城市治安不在声波管辖下，但他必须对威震天帝国的未来负责。明天，声波决定，他要亲自与震荡波面谈此事。  
  
“爵士。”  
  
“在呢，亲爱的。”  
  
“你的动机，仍有疑问。但你的警觉，感谢。”  
  
爵士往后一靠，坐到自个儿脚跟上，看着他。“咱们讲和了？”  
  
“可能。”  
  
“明天能跟你去指挥中心吗？”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“那继续。”  
  



	23. 职责

过去一纪，声波总是通过通讯传输直接发送情报给客户，但最近一阵，对方越来越多的倾向于派手下上门来取。而这一天，自合作开始以来的第一次，震荡波趾高气扬的要求声波亲自跑一趟，他大可以不理会，私下里声波不喜欢震荡波，对方明显也是一样，但工作归工作，霸天虎出手阔绰，是当前局势下不可多得的好客户，而且他也对这个要求背后的动机极感兴趣，最后好奇心占了上风，尽管那意味着要进入塞博坦最暴力混乱的城市——卡隆，但声波的机型强壮有力，足以自保，更何况还有忠心的机器狗潜伏在附近，随时可提供支援。  
  
他的好奇心很快就得到了满足。一个灰色装甲的塞博坦人跨进约定地点，机体几乎完全挡住了后面的震荡波。声波见过许多大型机，有些甚至更高大，但眼前这个不太一样，他的红色光学镜中燃烧着凶猛、果决和狡诈，与大多数大型机的温和友善截然不同。还有走路的方式，每一步都带着无比的自信，即使隔了厚重的装甲，依然能感觉到源自他本身的绝对力量。更重要的是，这个人知道自己对周遭的影响。他一步一步向声波走近，步履不急不缓沉着有力，光凭压倒性的气势，便足以迫人退避三舍。声波勉强站定了不动，机器狗的惊讶、畏惧和戒备通过联接传来。  
  
“声波，很高兴终于见面了。”震荡波假惺惺的招呼，“抱歉，不得不在这么简陋的地方招待你，我将很荣幸的向你引见我的上——”  
  
“冠军·威震天，众所周知。”声波打断他。  
  
“身为以‘倾听’闻名的人，你果然知道我。”威震天隐隐露出一丝笑容，“不过现在是‘指挥官’了。过去的胜利只是游戏，小打小闹的娱乐。现在我面对的是更大的真正的战场。这一点不用我多说，你很清楚。你的情报令我们的军队受益良多，准确性叫人惊叹。告诉我声波，这个世界上有你挖不出的秘密吗？”  
  
“没有。”他斩钉截铁的答道，坦然正视那双研判的血红色光镜。以往面对客户的疑问，声波总是只给出最简单的肯定或否定，但他清楚的知道，眼前这个人不同。原始的力量源源不断自威震天身上向外辐射，炽热的仿佛身处熔炉。就是这股力量，势不可挡把卡隆翻了个底朝天。声波曾计算过霸天虎叛乱的成功几率，而威震天用不到五分钟的登场，把他的演算结果全盘推翻了。一个真正的领导者。绝不容忍无能者拖了他后腿。  
  
“我的能力：黑客技术。可入侵任何网络，通过物理、电子手段渗透目标给予打击。从未失手被捕。为保护信息，目标常耗巨资加强保护措施，事实证明，浪费。”  
  
威震天哈哈大笑，愉快的笑声配合凶狠的外表多少有些古怪。至于震荡波的表情，就不是那么回事了。  
  
“好吧，是的，你的情报帮了我们不少忙，对得起我们支付的酬劳。”  
  
“那是当然，震荡波。敌人的巡逻路线、装备仓储，秘密基地，他全给我们指了出来。在扩大战果和减少人损失两方面，声波都值得起他的要价。我要他加入霸天虎。”  
  
声波吃了一惊，从震荡波的语气判断，他也没有料到威震天的邀请。  
  
“大人？”  
  
“威震天指挥官。专精：情报和间谍工作；军事训练和经验，无。”  
  
“要我看，你侵入过这么多军用网络和数据库，也该学到点什么了。”威震天不甚在意，“以后的实战中你还能学到更多。当然我最感兴趣的还是‘情报和间谍’这部分，我急需这方面的专家提供服务，但革命进程必须加快，也就是说没有时间浪费在传递要求、等待回复，商谈酬劳这些琐事上了。我要你随时在我身边，在我发问前准备好答案。我需要你加入霸天虎。你也需要我。”  
  
声波沉思。随着战火蔓延，找上门的客户和收入越来越少。他想起留在家里的两个小家伙，才喂养了四个月，最喜欢干的是窝在声波的椅子底下傻笑。那栋小小的公寓能保护他们多久呢？  
  
“要求：为共生体提供安全可靠的庇护所和充足的能量。”  
  
“成交。你可以在我和霸天虎高级官员的基地占一席。至于能量，应有尽有。”  
  
威震天似乎完全没注意震荡波不快的表情，伸出手。握手，似乎是一种角斗士在赛前的传统礼节。声波有样学样。  
  
“期待你的表现，声波。我对你寄予厚望。”  
  
“一如既往。”威震天的手劲大得惊人，他暗暗吃痛，但语气依旧平稳，“你不会失望的。”  
  
* * *  
  
已经在威震天私人办公室的外间站了多久？十几秒？声波不确定，但可以肯定的是，过去他从没在威震天的门前迟疑过，这样的行为即多余又没有意义，就和对古老档案的回顾一样。今天，声波身怀目的而来，为了引起威震天的重视，他特意选择了这个相对安静，更容易集中注意力的地方，而非指挥室。  
  
按下键锁板上的按钮，声波耐心的等待系统扫描，向内通报。但威震天的声音没有如预期的从通讯器中传出，里间的门稍稍滑开几许，刚够蓝霹雳侧着身走出来。奴隶悄悄四下张望，发现爵士没在后，门翼又往下垂了几分。  
  
“抱歉，长官。”他的声音轻得近乎耳语，视线焦点始终不高于声波的膝盖。“主人正忙着，不想被打搅。”  
  
“威震天知道来访者身份？”  
  
“是的长官。”他依然低垂着脑袋，门翼不安的抖动，“他知道。”  
  
“面谈，必要。”  
  
“他说你可以晚些时候再来，现在他不想被任何人打搅。”蓝霹雳重启发生器，“拜托，他在……”他警觉的收声，但装甲上那些新添的凹陷和刮痕足够告诉声波威震天在忙什么。这是个悲惨透顶的奴隶，然而荒谬的是，身为高官的声波却无法与他争辩，威震天的意思已经很清楚了。  
  
“明白，稍后再来。”  
  
“谢谢，长官。”  
  
他转身向门口走去，蓝霹雳不知道哪里来的勇气，略微提高音量。“爵士有没有和你——”  
  
大门在声波背后滑上，也阻隔了另一个人未尽的话语。  
  
* * *  
  
离开威震天的办公室后，声波的第一个念头是回家。他强压下冲动，连续缺席数天后，尽可能延长在指挥中心逗留的时间，让更多人看到他是必要的。再者，威震天不是日程表上唯一的名字。声波加快脚步，决定在拜访震荡波前，抽空回一趟办公室，确认爵士的情况。转过一个弯，红蜘蛛突然闯进视野，幸好隔了段距离，而且探索者正忙于应付僚机，没有注意声波。  
  
“——说了不行。别再提这件事，我已经够忙了，惊天雷。”和往常一样，音量惊人。  
  
“可是你连问都没问过他。”不顾红蜘蛛恼火的语气，惊天雷抓住对方手肘，“你起码问一问吧。”  
  
“是的，我没有问过他；还有，‘不’，我不去自讨没趣。他不可能答应。我一开口，他就得乱吼乱叫一通，把我扔出大门，字面意思。你没看到他这几天的心情多差？现在不是提汽车人的时候。”  
  
“威震天只是为了前几天的事不爽罢了。”惊天雷坚持，“我不是要让他一个人过太空桥，我陪他一起去。如果能得到进入地球的许可，我愿意在空中帮助搜捕横炮，不管威震天提什么要求都可以。”  
  
“我们‘明智’的首领连个科学探险队的计划都不肯批准，你觉得他会让你拿太空桥玩？更不用说还要算上你那个单线路傻飞机，我真不明白，他哪里值得你费心。”  
  
“他只是没法集中注意力，他和手足分开太久了。只要一天——”  
  
“最后一次，不行。你想哄他的话，找个玩具丢过去试试。我要操心更重要的事。”  
  
红蜘蛛掰开惊天雷的手，往声波的方向迈步，直到这时，两名探索者才发现了他。  
  
“哟，瞧瞧这是谁，还记得指挥中心在哪儿呢？”红蜘蛛冷笑，“大驾光临真是让人感动。不用担心烂摊子，有我们这些劳碌命顶着。”  
  
忽然，他表情一变，装模作样的踱步到声波跟前。“奇怪，真奇怪，到底是哪里不对……啊，我知道了！6秒钟了，居然没见某个自作聪明的奴隶跳出来保护你。来的路上走丢了？”  
  
如果爵士在场，少不得送上一顿冷嘲热讽，但声波只是平静的看着红蜘蛛，不打算理会挑衅。  
  
“没有他牵着你的手开路，希望你仍然能找得到方向，老实说我挺怀疑的，真的，那个小汽车人不在身边的时候，你看起来特别‘不完整’，像是少了点什么似的。为什么不带上他？真让人好奇，说来听听。”  
  
“红蜘蛛。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你，挡路。建议：让开。”  
  
红蜘蛛挤出一丝笑容。“当然，声波。我可不想打搅你的工作，四处刺探偷听，继续继续，整个塞博坦的命运维系于此呢。”  
  
抖抖机翼，他昂首挺胸绕过声波，退场了。惊天雷还站在原地，两手抱胸斜靠着墙面，表情阴郁。  
  
“我猜……你大概不会答应把爵士借给我一天的。”他低声说，“我愿意支付任何要价。”  
  
“要求拒绝。爵士，我的。”  
  
声波大步从他身边经过，接收器旁传来探索者恼怒的哼声。“我真是个白痴，竟然由着闹仔跟你赌。要是再给我一次机会，我绝对第一时间阻止他。”  
  
声波脚下不停，探索者跺跺地板往相反的方向去了。虽然维持着镇定自若的表象，仿佛对惊天雷的话漠不关心，但内部，保护欲和独占欲激起的怒火在声波全身的管线内翻腾。这里的每一个人都对爵士图谋不轨，汽车人也好，霸天虎也罢，全是一路货色，潜伏在暗处，都想把爵士从他身边抢走。一群秃鹫。想到这儿，声波再度加快脚步。他对新的警报系统有信心，也对机器狗的测试有信心，但另一方面……声波对爵士变不可能为可能的本事已经有了‘深刻’的了解和体会，为杜绝意外，他在前室的角落按了个摄像头，联通办公室的显示屏。出门前，声波特意告诉爵士，从今往后，哪怕在指挥中心，也能随时监督对方。至于爵士当时的反应——  
  
“你能看到这个不？”他对着摄像头比了几个人类手势，以前声波也见双胞胎做过，他没有理会，未免爵士挨饿，特意多喂了一次能量粒才出门，爵士还在为不能来指挥中心闹脾气，故意看都不看他。从声波在阳台上发动推进器到现在还不足两小时，那些提及爵士的话语已经令他心烦意乱。匆匆走进办公室，声波一边关门一边寻找联通家里的显示屏。  
  
爵士好端端的在那儿。他放松的从通风孔呼气。不过即使被关在家里，爵士还是有办法给声波找麻烦。地板上赫然多了几个潦草的黑色大字，“想我了？”，看起来像是用机器狗的上光剂写的，大的惊人，几乎占了整个画面。但声波反而更感宽慰。发脾气在家里乱涂乱写，拿着数据板躺到字迹旁假装不知情——都是最鲜活有力的证据，证明爵士还是属于他的。只要这点不变，其他的都好说。声波用手指描绘显示屏上的人影，与震荡波的会面可以等等，他要在这里多待上一会，完成些文书工作，在爵士的陪伴下。  
  
* * *  
  
震荡波的办公室——或更确切的说，占据指挥中心裙房的大型办公区——与声波的截然不同。声波的办公室虽然面积不大，但足以提供完美的工作环境。为避免敏感信息泄露，只有他本人和共生体们才有权随意进出。尽管使用频率不高，但声波的办公室处处体现出他的个人风格——安静、整洁、有序。至于这里，到处可见混乱。隔间一个连着一个，组成大大小小的区域，许多低阶霸天虎和平民职员在走道间急匆匆的奔来跑去，各种噪音交织成一片嗡嗡声。站在这儿，声波无比清醒的意识到震荡波掌握了帝国的多少实权。批准建造拆除，制定税收，允许经商，公共设备管理，基础设施维护等等等等，都经由他的手。威震天没耐性应付这些琐碎、烦杂的事务，乐得全部丢到震荡波桌上，毕竟后者是霸天虎里对管理政府最有经验的人。这些大大小小的隔间左右着整个铁堡乃至星球的未来，但环顾四周庞大臃肿的官僚机器，声波忍不住心生怀疑，震荡波在做的究竟是集中整合优化，还是挥霍浪费本已匮乏的资源？这实在是个令人忧虑的问号。  
  
他穿过迷宫似的大小区域，对比上一次来这儿，注意到许多新隔间和新面孔。不过震荡波的私人办公室还是老样子——大得惊人，由厚重的金属墙隔离开。这一天的第二次，声波按下键锁板、等待。没一会，大门自动解除锁定。  
  
“进来。”  
  
震荡波的声音冷漠、傲慢，声波微微僵直背脊，推开门。和对方的谈话不可能愉快进行，或许把会谈地点选在中立区域更好，不过现在改主意已经晚了。  
  
“声波，真令人惊讶，稀客稀客，什么风把你吹到指挥中心来了？”  
  
“若干工作需要前来此处完成。”  
  
“听起来似乎有用得着我的地方。”  
  
“确定。”震荡波没有请他入座的意思，声波自己拉来边上的椅子坐下，“商讨执法队的行为，必要。”  
  
“哦？法律执行这一块什么时候归你管了？”  
  
“执法者，不在我的管辖下。”声波不动声色的改换话题对象，“但是，两名执法者的不当行为，亲眼见证。”  
  
“把他们的名字告诉大火车或者闪电，我派他们俩负责全城的执法者。为了管理铁堡，我已经够忙了。”  
  
“管理政策，与此事大有关联。”  
  
此话一出，震荡波终于舍得从控制台的屏幕前移开光学镜，抬头盯紧他。“再说一遍？”  
  
声波拒绝退让。“事件：执法者企图勒索未全额缴纳税收的商人。”  
  
“就这样？有些执法者的工作热情过于高涨，偶尔是有点激动。跟三变去说吧，他们会负责收齐罚款的。”  
  
“罚款，不是会谈目的。”声波纠正，“此行为，可能普遍存在。”  
  
“你是说有许多商贩没有缴纳税收，甚至没在我的部门备案过？看来我必须提高执法者在市场中的巡逻人次了。”  
  
“否定。发言并无此意。勒索行为，可能普遍存在于执法者队伍。法律法规过多，为敲诈勒索提供借口。”  
  
震荡波不会像红蜘蛛那样大喊大叫，但看着对方冰冷的单个光学镜，声波知道他已经怒火中烧了。  
  
“法律法规过多？在目睹战争年代塞博坦的混乱失序后，你居然相信这种话？真是令人震惊。作为一名可靠、律己的士兵，我本以为你对法律怀有更高的敬意。”  
  
“军事纪律，高度尊重。”声波坚定的告诉他，“执法队伍，尊重。外界反应证实，法律法规限制过多，勒索者有机可趁。”  
  
“外界？”震荡波冷冷的反问。  
  
“观察：平民通过市场交易获利；手续费、高额税收，超出承受能力。部分商贩中出现逃避现象，为勒索创造机会。解决办法：降低收费或放开经商许可。”  
  
“我明白了。违法的人太多，所以放弃法律而不是惩罚罪犯。多特别的解决办法。”  
  
“你的结论，过于——”  
  
“我从没想过你有一颗这么慈悲的火种，声波，你真的同情那些罪犯？还有他们的卑劣行径？”  
  
“否定，但考虑。‘罪犯’，用词过于严重。过度限制，没有必要。放开经商许可，更有利于市场繁荣。”  
  
“你说我制定的法律‘没有必要’？”震荡波嘶声怒道，光学镜亮得几乎成了白金色。“你懂什么？你有没有考虑过没了从手续费和赋税里来的收入，我的部门靠什么运转？没了那些收入我的商业部也将不复存在。是‘我的’商业部通过调控，促进了战后经济，凭什么商人享受了服务却不花钱？听着，我的法律不但有必要，而且公平的很。”  
  
震荡波，这个将帝国资源暗中划分给朋友进行投资操作的人，竟然也在说公平。但声波没有挑明，不想模糊了会谈的主题。“你的部门，没有为商人提供服务；相反，手续费和税收造成巨大负担。”  
  
“所有收费都是为了支持行政管理支出。没有有效的管理和宏观上的控制，街上的市场就会变成犯罪的温床。我‘独立’管理这个星球的时候，你可不在塞博坦，声波，你对管理根本一窍不通。”  
  
声波怒了。“受雇保护民众的执法者正在剥削民众。”  
  
“如果执法者认为商人有逃避责任的嫌疑，他们有资格完成本职工作。我对你的建议也一样，回你的办公室去，做好你自己的事。我知道怎么管理我的部门和手下，当然是在威震天的许可下。他，从没有就市场管理问过你的意见。我，也没有。  
  
这次谈话已经不可能取得有意义的结果。很明显，震荡波听不进建议。没必要再浪费时间了。声波站起身。“明白。占用时间，感谢。”  
  
“再见，声波。”  
  
微一点头，声波离开震荡波的办公室。  
  
* * *  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱就候在大厅里，他们都感觉到了声波持续恶化的情绪，光学镜里满是狐疑。  
  
“老大，你干了啥？”  
  
“你是不是丢了东西？比如，‘太太平平的工作日’？”  
  
“若干事务需与震荡波讨论。结果不满意，但已有结论。”  
  
“好极了，那你为什么还这么暴躁？”声波没有停步，双胞胎一左一右小跑跟上，“难道是因为红蜘蛛？”  
  
“听说你们俩又吵了。”  
  
“八卦传得飞快。”  
  
“红蜘蛛逮到人就说你找不着回办公室的路了。”  
  
“红蜘蛛，无关紧要。”  
  
“但愿。他问我们为什么爵士没来。”  
  
“你们的回答？”  
  
“叫他哪儿来的滚回哪儿去。然后溜之大吉，哈！”  
  
“建议，直接无视红蜘蛛。”  
  
“啧，这么高难度大概只有你办得到。”  
  
“爵士说的对，大家都发现他没来了。”  
  
“你不知道那个显微镜看我的眼神，好像我踢翻了他的能量块似的。”  
  
“好烦人。”  
  
“其他人的看法，不重要。”  
  
“那我们的呢？”  
  
“我们也想爵士一起来。”  
  
“有他在，指挥中心热闹多了。”  
  
“你永远不知道他下一秒会干什么！”  
  
“正因如此，爵士留在家里。”  
  
“可是你想他。”  
  
“我们看到他写在地上的字了。”  
  
“被一个人关在家里，爵士肯定无聊透了。”  
  
“可能他也想你呢。”  
  
“当前讨论，缺乏依据且无关紧要。结束。”  
  
“唉，你从来不——”迷乱突然停下抱怨四下张望，“等等，我们在哪儿？”  
  
“这条路不是回办公室的——渣的，老大，你不会真的忘了办公室在哪儿吧？”  
  
“否定。”声波恼怒的从通风孔出气，“不回办公室。拜访执法部门。”  
  
“恩？去那群楞头青的地盘干嘛？”  
  
“简单任务。无需协助。”  
  
“好极了，咱们也不想去。走，迷乱，去看看爵士又对着摄像头玩什么把戏了。”  
  
磁带连蹦带跳的跑了，留下声波一个站在执法部门办公区的大门前。坚决把那些令人分心的话赶出处理器，他走进办公区。这里的环境和震荡波那儿的又不太一样。来来往往的执法者倒是不少，但步子都很悠闲懒散，三三两两聊天说笑，没有疾走或奔跑，更没有人摆出十万火急的架势。所有人的装甲左侧都刷着紫色的条纹，这是威震天允许平民使用的最接近霸天虎标志的图案。这些执法者当然不是霸天虎，不论多么憧憬期盼，他们永远没有加入霸天虎的机会。首先，是因为缺乏正规军事训练；其次，他在这里站了这么久，居然没有一个人注意。声波暗暗摇头，直至快走到负责人办公室门口时，才有个副官模样的家伙从旁边的桌后抬了抬眼。下一秒，对方从椅子上蹦起来致意。  
  
“声波长官！我能为您效劳吗？”  
  
“要求会见部门负责人，大火车、闪电。”  
  
“当然长官，请允许我先——”  
  
对一整天的“门前等待”已经厌烦透顶，身为比两名三变等级更高的官员，没有理由接受拖延。声波径直走上前推开门。偌大的办公室，大火车和闪电各占一半，两人都瘫坐在宽大的椅子里，脚板粗鲁的搁在办公桌上，兴致勃勃的玩着某种互相投掷铁棍的游戏。  
  
闪电朝大火车的方向扔出棍子，头也不回。“怎么？”  
  
“什么事？”大火车熟练的伸长手臂接下，随口问道，后挡板仿佛黏在椅子上似的，纹丝不动。他们的奴隶坐在角落，被一叠叠的数据板包围着，也只有他注意到了声波的出现。  
  
“首先。”声波生硬的说，“你们的注意力。”  
  
闪电一个激灵，朝他扔去的铁棍哐啷一声砸在装甲上，他拿起来往身后一扔，匆忙调整姿势放下脚。  
  
“声波，长官。”  
  
“有什么需要的吗？”  
  
“投诉执法者。”  
  
“投诉？我们的人？对你无礼了？”  
  
“否定。投诉勒索行为。”声波将事先整理好的简单报告递给大火车。后者斜着光镜瞄了两眼，彻底迷糊了。“他们好像没有冒犯你？”  
  
“确定。”  
  
“就勒索小贩？”  
  
“把他揍趴下了？”闪电插嘴，他的语气与其说是惊讶关切，倒不如说是好玩感兴趣。  
  
“否定。言语威胁。”  
  
“那……有什么问题？”大火车看看数据板又看看他，“他们没对你不敬不就好了吗？谁在乎他们怎么对付犯事的混混？”  
  
声波的情绪又糟糕了几分。“商人是否犯罪与此事无关。勒索商人，等同于偷盗行为。偷盗，威胁经济复苏。要求惩罚处理。现在就办。”  
  
大火车仍是有听没懂的样子，但耸耸肩答应了。“呃，好吧，我是说——是，长官。”他又看了一次数据板，“哟，闪电，那市场在你的管辖区，你处理。”  
  
他往闪电的方向飞出数据板，闪电熟练的接住。“没错，但这两个人是你手下的。”他看了一眼，“你的事，混蛋。”  
  
闪电把数据板朝大火车仍回去，声波跨前一步，半空中截下板子。这两个家伙不但在办公场所玩什么对掷游戏，竟然还把游戏带进了公务处理中，互相推诿，怪不得外面的执法者都是一样做派。私下里，声波已经对整个执法部门绝望了。  
  
不再理会三变，他直接走向角落的汽车人，很明显他才是房间里真正做事的那个。已经很久没有近距离观察过黄色的迷你了，和上次一样，大黄蜂的头角仍然残破断裂，露出里头扭曲烧焦的音频传感线路。这样严重的伤势超出了自我修复系统的能力，没有额外治疗，是无法复原的——震荡波的手笔。大黄蜂于战争结束前在塞博坦被俘，霸天虎急于从他口中问出汽车人的情报，负责审讯的震荡波毫不吝惜残忍的拷问手段，用炽热的焊铁熔毁了敏感的头角及里头的线路，当时迷你的惨叫声在整个基地回荡，但他始终没有就范。  
  
那之后大黄蜂就聋了，再加上汽车人的内线频道在战败后被全部锁死禁用，他成了一个真正的永远沉默的奴隶。声波确信吊钩有能力修复他的音频系统，但价格不菲，两个三变可能连动都没动过这念头。不管怎么样，声波审视眼前的迷你金刚，那双蓝色的光镜也在观察他，里头有不安也有某种了悟，这个汽车人的智慧、洞察力和身为侦察兵时接受的特工训练，并没有因为折磨和现在的境遇消失。声波递出数据板，大黄蜂探头扫描了一下，点点脑袋。  
  
“是……长官。”他慢慢的吐字，以便在没有音频帮助的情况下控制声音。“我……记下……了，现……在就……处……理，长官。”  
  
声波也用点头表示理解。他转过身，对着两个目瞪口呆的三变宣布。“会见，结束。继续——”刻意一顿，“工作。”不等他们回答，声波离开了。  
  
* * *  
  
过去无数纪中，声波不止一次见证威震天以咆哮表达愤怒，用几乎损伤音频元件的可怕音量、砸在墙上或某具机体上的拳头说明他的观点。人们总是在他的爆发下畏缩，俯首称臣；而通常那个时候，他还没有激活融合炮。当威震天处于外放模式时，他的情绪堪比一场雷鸣交加的暴风雨，正如那种地球自然气候本身，以雷霆万钧之势渲泄狂怒与暴力，毫无保留。但情况并不总是如此，有时候他的怒火更盛，却一言不发，直到沉默抽干周遭的空气，只留下令人不寒而栗的死寂。  
  
谈话还没开始，气氛已经叫人不安。威震天站在控制台前，光镜正对屏幕，手下不紧不慢的操作着按键，任由声波站在原地等候。透过旁边的巨型窗户，可以看到铁堡街景，市中心林立的建筑物在灯光映照下熠熠生辉。对比房间里凝重的气氛，声波离开的渴望又热切了几分，这个工作日太漫长也太令人不快，但不论高不高兴，职责终究是职责。  
  
终于，威震天坐回办公桌后，屈尊的看看他。“声波？你有什么事？”  
  
声波取出一块加密数据板呈上前。“提交报告。过去几天的工作成果：奴隶盗窃事件的分析数据，矿井防卫漏洞的调查结果，防止此类事件再度发生的建议。”  
  
虽然调查制作这份报告的动机是为缺席提供正当、充分的理由，但他说的每一个字都是真话。升级自家安全警报系统的同时，分析地球矿井的数据制定类似的升级计划花不了多少时间。不管他自己的奴隶与事件有没有关联，至少声波可以预防此类情况再度发生。威震天盯了他一会，接过数据板，看也不看丢到桌上。“出去。”  
  
声波一怔。蓝霹雳从地上爬起来，鞠躬，一跛一拐向门口走去。直等门合紧后，威震天才又开了口。  
  
“声波，你……怎么回事？”  
  
空气交换一窒。声波略微压低视线，暗自期望对方没有注意他的反应。“提问，不理解。”  
  
“最近，红蜘蛛一有机会就反反复复的跟我抱怨，说哪儿也找不到你，我宁可死也不愿承认他是对的，声波，告诉我他错了，因为这一次，我说服不了我自己。”  
  
声波无言以对。  
  
“你还记不记得第一次见面的时候我说了什么？我让你加入霸天虎，我说我要你随时随地在我左右，在我提问前就准备好答案。我需要一个能够依靠的情报官，头脑清醒并且值得信赖。这么多年来，你就是那个人。我不需要回头，因为你总是在我身旁，替我处理大小事务，帮我赢得胜利。可是现在，你人呢？”  
  
“报告需——”  
  
“我还没完。”威震天厉声喝道，声波锁紧发声器。“不光是这几天，声波，不过确实是你最近的表现引起了我的重视。你从不主动来指挥中心报道，就算偶尔露一面，也表现的像是为了完成任务似的。我也从没有在公开活动中见过你。在那场漫长残酷的战争后，我们终于赢得了塞博坦，可你却几乎销声匿迹了，躲在家里，拒绝为来之不易的胜利庆祝，仿佛要刻意躲开这一切似的——仿佛你再也不想和我的事业有任何牵连了。”  
  
“否定。”声波匆忙解释道，“霸天虎官员身份，引以自豪；对你的事业，忠诚不二。”  
  
“那么，到底是哪里出了问题？”威震天的语气中酝酿着风暴，“出了什么事？到底是哪一环和过去不同了？”  
  
他脸上的表情令声波的内心挣扎翻腾。不仅仅是因为对方的失望，也是因为谈话的走向。声波试着组织一个既能让威震天满意又不至于撒谎的回答。良久过后。  
  
“当前……环境，战后，依然陌生。我的专业知识和能力，主要侧重于战时情报工作。过去，间谍，对敌人进行打击；现在，监视普通城市居民。为提高工作绩效，全力投入，必要。隐居的原因。”  
  
听了这番话，威震天端坐于桌后，显得若有所思。“你对工作的热忱值得赞扬，声波。我知道你不会对我撒谎，但我不认为这是唯一的理由，而且我知道你为什么刻意避而不谈——还在为那几个小汽车人的……事情不快对么？”  
  
声波瞬间全身僵硬，做不得声。威震天似乎把他的反应当成了默认。“打他们快要不行了开始，你也从总部绝迹了，只远程提交报告，除非我亲自命令出席。本以为等他们都死掉后，你就能恢复正常，但还是老样子，你待在家里哪儿也不去。我知道你痛恨失败，声波，我一贯尊敬你对胜利的执着。我也明白，养死四个奴隶后，你可能自觉无颜面对我。但那天我告诉红蜘蛛说我不生气的时候，我说的是真心话。你似乎对他们的事格外在意，没有必要，我已经宽恕了你，你不用再为此自责。”  
  
他期许的看向声波，等着“正确回答”。声波从发声器里逼出声音。“威震天大人的宽恕，感激……乐于接受。”  
  
“很好，或许从今天起你在这里的出现次数和时间能渐渐多起来，不管有没有地球上的小问题，我仍然将你视作最可靠的霸天虎，不要让我看走了眼。”  
  
熟悉的悲痛依然揪紧他的火种不肯放松，但至少风暴在成型前退散了，声波谨慎的通过排风呼气。  
  
“明白，威震天大人。将提高出席频率。强烈期望你的赞许。”  
  
“哦，那是当然。毕竟你有新奴隶了，你似乎对他很满意，不是吗？”  
  
短短几分钟里，声波第二次动弹不得。“确定。威震天大人。”  
  
“是个漂亮的小玩意，尤其是在床上的时候。但记住一点，他在你那儿是因为我的允许。”冰冷的深红光镜似乎看穿了他，“这是我的帝国，这里的一切都经由我的允许。”  
  
声波唯有低头。“明白，威震天大人。”  
  
“明白就好。退下。”  
  
* * *  
  
“……你唯一没有去到的地方！”门一打开，伴随着爵士略显急促的嗓音，一根沾着上光剂的手指兀地出现在眼前，自左往右横扫，划过声波的磁带舱，在玻璃上留下道斜斜的黑色印记。爵士并不停手，顺势转向右侧墙面，继续书写潦草的字迹，直到完成最后一个符号，这才抬头看他。  
  
“啊，声波，来得正好！这地方只有我一个人的时候无聊透了，而且安静的可怕。哦对了，我们的黑色上光剂用完了。”爵士抄起刮得干干净净的金属罐子，示威似的摇晃。声波从他身上移开眼向内看去，脚边，轰隆隆和迷乱被房间里的脏乱惊得齐声抽气。  
  
“看在普神的份上！你把上光剂涂得到处都是！”  
  
“天花板上也有。你是怎么连天花板都写满字的？”  
  
“谁让我有的是时间呢。别担心，亲爱的，都是歌词，保准你一个字都不明白。从乔治·斯雀特、路易斯·阿姆斯特朗、珍珠酱，到萨姆·艾萨克，各种类型任你挑选——我可不是唯一一个呆坐在角落，等着某个人回家的人。你有必要去那么久吗？”  
  
爵士边抱怨边烦躁的走到沙发边，连看都不看主人对房间内部的反应，他的忽视令声波不快极了。“爵士……清理房间，现在。”  
  
“我记得你有保洁机器人。”他意有所指的看向轰隆隆和迷乱，磁带立刻露出沾沾自喜的表情来。没错，为了精力过剩的双胞胎，声波确实备有保洁机器人，但那不意味着他会纵容爵士的肆意破坏。  
  
“你造成的脏乱，你负责。不许争辩。”  
  
“先跟我说说今天的情况，不要漏掉任何细节。”爵士跳上沙发靠背，脚板一刻不闲的打着拍子，恳求的看着他，“你都见了谁？有什么好玩的事吗？还是跟人吵架了？”  
  
“与你无关。”声波严厉的回绝，低头抹了把胸前的玻璃，在面罩后对手上的污迹露出嫌恶的表情。“爵士的禁闭，惩罚。指挥中心的一切事务，与你无关。”  
  
他的高精音频接收器立刻捕捉到了磁带压低的哼声，迷乱自以为不着痕迹的用手肘顶顶轰隆隆，后者不认同的看了声波一眼。  
  
“据我所知，惩罚是不能见其他汽车人。怎么，现在我连问问某个霸天虎工作顺不顺利的资格都没有了？整整一天，我一个人被关在这里，除了几块早就通关的拼字板，什么都没有！那个时候，你又在忙什么？问问你胸甲后头那颗被叫做火种的冰球，你连一丁点儿细节都不能告诉我？我的要求并不算多。”  
  
眼看着他们怒目互视，各不相让。磁带们一边启动游戏一边替声波回答。“他绕着整个指挥中心转了一圈，逮着谁跟谁吵。”轰隆隆告诉爵士，“感觉就像他必须用这种方式来弥补你的缺席似的。”  
  
“陈述，不符合事——”  
  
“就是这么回事。”迷乱插嘴，“他把指挥中心兜了个遍，连执法部门都去了。”  
  
爵士的护目镜一亮。“你去了那些家伙的地盘？那你有没有看到……算了，还是不问了，免得你又以为我在搞阴谋诡计。普神，今天我连哪怕一个朋友是否安好都不能确定。”  
  
引擎发出不快的低鸣声，爵士跳下沙发，恼火的跺跺脚掉头冲进阳台，爬上扶手，故意触发刚升级不久的警报系统。  
  
“你们俩是时候和好了吧？”房间里，轰隆隆和迷乱站在屏幕前向声波抱怨。爵士用上光剂涂遍了整个房间，却独独没有碰磁带的游戏控制台，聪明。  
  
“就是，你们俩吵够了没？我们都听烦啦。”  
  
“爵士必须接受惩罚。”  
  
“如果被惩罚的是他，为什么受罪的反而是你？”  
  
声波启动发声器想要反驳，随即意识到任何辩解都只能是谎言，只得打消念头。这时，双胞胎的注意力已经被亮起的游戏画面吸引了过去，不再理会他和满室脏乱。声波进入监控室关掉警铃，走向阳台，爵士还在那儿，用双手支撑倒立在扶手上，看起来就和寻常人站在平地上一样轻松。他故意不看声波，声波也没有靠近，而是停在扶手的另一端，远眺城市。  
  
“汽车人大黄蜂，除听力损伤外，目测健康状况良好、精神状态良好。”从视角，他能看到爵士悄悄看向自己。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“确定。评估：大量工作刺激精神活跃，保持精神状态。”  
  
“三变还是把公事都丢给他？”  
  
“显而易见。”  
  
爵士轻哼。“好极了。迟早用得上。他喜欢忙碌，至少能分散注意力不用乱想。”他弯了弯嘴唇，虽然还保持着倒立的姿势，但不像刚才那么紧绷了。“那你呢？你去那儿做什么？那里不是震荡波的地头么？”  
  
“与震荡波会面，讨论执法者的贪污问题可能源于对平民的过多限制；访问执法部门，震荡波在讨论中的建议。”  
  
“知道吗？”爵士灵活的转身面对声波，抬起左臂，只用一只手支撑自己，同时左右拉开双腿保持平衡，“要是你想跟震荡波干一架，直接冲进他的办公室朝他的后挡板踢一脚就成——更快也更好玩。”  
  
“意图，并非挑起矛盾，只为告知存在的问题。”  
  
“关于这个，昨天我是怎么说的来着？”  
  
“放任不理，大量贪污、偷盗行为将对霸天虎帝国造成威胁。”  
  
“对极了！”  
  
“不期望看到此类后果。”  
  
“哦，对。”带着些微窘迫，爵士在扶手上站直，冲他咧嘴笑笑，随后弯下腰挑战更高难度的姿势，“尽管如此，看看你，为平民伸张正义的英雄巴拉巴拉，没想到你还有这一面。”  
  
“纠正。我的职责，监视民众，并非法律的执行者。向震荡波提出问题，问题被震荡波摈弃。事情结束。”  
  
“震荡波也这么想？我以前提醒过你，亲爱的，要是我没有记错的话，当时的情况和现在一模一样，记得吗，独眼怪善妒，不喜欢分享权力和对威震天的影响力。要是他觉得你有那个意思，他会利用一切手段打击你的。”  
  
“震荡波憎恨的是红蜘蛛。”  
  
“震荡波恨红蜘蛛是因为他们俩截然不同，震荡波恨你则是因为你们太相像了。他要做班上唯一的优等生。”  
  
声波回想第一次见到威震天的情景，当对方提出邀请时，震荡波表现出的不快和沮丧。那之后，随着威震天越来越倚重声波，震荡波的嫉妒越来越明显，在面对新任情报官时，他的架子也越来越大。“震荡波，不足为虑。”  
  
“现在可不是打仗的时候了，甜心，希望你真的知道自己在做什么。”  
  
“声波，更优秀。”  
  
“我怎么给忘了？”  
  
爵士蹲到扶手上，再一次摆出倒立姿势。“亲爱的首领怎么样？”  
  
思及威震天，声波的火种一阵抽搐，声音平稳的有些刻意。“他的建议：提高指挥中心出席率。”  
  
“建议？是不是用拳头说的？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
……但记住一点，他在你那儿是因为我的允许……  
  
“拳头，更好。”  
  
“哎唷。不过我提醒过你几次了？所以，关于这点我不打算同情你，你自己也清楚的很，他不可能永远放任下去。”  
  
“是的。不可避免，了解。”  
  
“你明天还去吗？”  
  
“确定。”他本能的畏惧这个想法，虽然在指挥中心上传分析数据，理论上和在家里没有不同，但在那儿太难以集中注意力了，太嘈杂，太多图谋不轨的霸天虎，而且，那里没有爵士。  
  
“我能去吗？”  
  
“否定。”  
  
这一次爵士没有抗议，但冷场比抗议更糟糕，阳台的空气仿佛凝固了似的。如果现在转头，会不会看到爵士用更多杂耍动作来掩饰他的失望和焦灼？  
  
“但是，可适当减少时间。情况允许下，尽可能提早返回，照常散步。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“爵士需要新游戏。黑色上光剂，需要补充。”  
  
“好吧，也不错。”  
  
爵士放下腿，沿着扶手翻过几个跟头，停在声波边上。“你知道，我们不能永远这样下去。酸雨在这个屋檐上留下的痕迹，还不如我们每晚造成的伤害多，至少雨总有停歇的一天。”  
  
声波不确定该如何回复，所以只是沉静的看着爵士。“你还在生我的气，我知道，我也一样生你的气。我可能威胁到了你的政府甚至你的行为准则，而你从精神层面强迫了我，一段关系中总有诸如此类的事情发生，至少我是这么想的，倒不是说我曾经有过。但不管这到底是什么，但愿我们能尽快渡过，我打赌你也是这么想的。”  
  
他跳下扶手，小心的没有碰到声波，径直走进房间找出工具，开始擦拭墙壁。  
  



	24. 街头

第二天比前一天顺利得多，不过绝大部分是因为声波待在自己的办公室内，没跟其他霸天虎交谈。他既没有会见威震天、震荡波或红蜘蛛，也没有在办公室以外的地方做不必要的逗留，更没有像双胞胎说的那样，本着“爵士精神”与任何擦肩而过的霸天虎过不去。从始至终，他就端坐在办公桌后，分析圆锯鸟和激光鸟带来的数据，时而看一眼监视屏上爵士的影像。下午，工作如预期的提前完成，起草提交给威震天的报告后，如来时一般，声波低调的离开了指挥中心。  
  
“就这样？”爵士走在他身边抱怨，“没有争执没有对质？连跟红蜘蛛的口角都没有？”  
  
“否定。工作日，平静无事。”  
  
“换句话说就是无聊透顶。要是你连话都不跟其他人说，去那儿还有什么意义？”  
  
“今天，没有会见安排。”  
  
“威震天知道你去了吗？”  
  
“威震天知道。”声波确定的说，关于这点，他甚至无需刻意在大厅中徘徊，好让风声传到威震天耳中——威震天已经给出了命令，不管如何措辞，他们都知道声波不会违背，威震天发命，声波服从，多少纪来一贯如此。  
  
“听起来还是浪费时间。明天带我一起去？闹红蜘蛛个措手不及！”  
  
“否定。”  
  
爵士气恼的呼气，不快的沉默再次笼罩他们。声波能够理解爵士被关在家里整整一天后的烦闷，本指望提早回家和按时散步能有所帮助，但现在看来，很明显不能。或许他真的只是无聊，也或许是急于接近充满霸天虎官员和敏感信息的指挥中心，但不管是哪个理由，声波不可能答应他的要求，要多久爵士才会接受事实？  
  
“声波……”  
  
“爵士，争辩无——”  
  
“声波！”面朝前方，爵士抓紧他的手腕摇晃，同时提高音量。声波顺着他的视线看去，远处正是每次散步都要经过的市场，以往这个时候，市场里总是人声鼎沸，充斥着吆喝的商贩和讨价还价的路人，今天那儿依然喧闹，但仔细听来却大有不同，隔着这些距离，声波的音频已经收到了若干怒骂喊叫声，待走得更近些，只见许多执法者手提武器围在市场周围，商人们则惧怕的躲在摊位后。  
  
“出事了。”  
  
还没来得及反应，爵士已经松开手冲了过去。声波自然不会当街奔跑追赶他，但也立刻加大了步子，跟在后头走进混乱的市场。喧嚣声中有愤怒的喊叫也有惧怕的乞求，但乞求显然没有用，在一个不断求饶的商贩眼前，几个平民模样的人毫不留情的掀翻了他的货摊，罐装的香波撒得满地都是。  
  
“你们干什么？”爵士嚷道。  
  
“你没有资格向我提问，汽车人奴隶。”他们中的一个放下正在查看的数据板，怒视他，质问，“你怎么没跟你的主人在一起？”  
  
“我是他的主人。”声波上前一步，“重复问题：解释行为。”  
  
“声波长官。”看到他，对方站直了机体，但语气并没有多大改善。“总理说过，我们突击检查时很有可能遇到你，他希望向你表达感谢，多亏你告诉他违法商贩的存在，我们已经抓到了一些，他们在这个市场里占了相当的比例。我是这个委员会小组的负责人，在这次行动中负责管理这片区域。”  
  
“管理？你的意思是破坏吧。”看着满地香波和破碎的容器，爵士尖锐的讽刺道。  
  
对方只当没有听见。“请原谅，长官，我还得继续带领小组检查剩下的摊位。遵纪守法的商贩不受影响，如果你是来购物的，找他们就是了。”  
  
“我们是来买黑色上光剂的。”爵士的引擎危险的低沉轰鸣，“可我没有看到平时光顾的摊位，你把摊主怎么了？仍到后面的排水沟里去了？”  
  
那个所谓的委员会小组负责人斜眼看了看他，挂上一副假笑。“反正他们跟垃圾是一路货色。”  
  
爵士的引擎发出咆哮声。“你也不过是个傲慢的螺丝钉罢了。喂，喂！别碰那个！”对方根本不理睬他的话，已经走向下个摊位，小组中的另一名委员推开试图抵抗的商人，把装满音乐存储卡的货柜全砸到了地上。“住手，那可是亨德里克斯！给经典一点尊重！”  
  
这一次，声波抢先一步，赶在爵士攻击那些官僚前，抓紧他的手腕把人压到胸口。爵士用力挣扎。“放开我！”  
  
“爵士——”  
  
“你做了什么？”知道但无法扯开钳制住手腕的力量，他勉力在声波的手臂下抬起头。“你昨天去见震荡波的时候跟他说了什么？这些都是因为你吗？”  
  
“会面，仅告知——”  
  
“告知这里有一群商人等着被他和他的走狗洗劫！”那个委员转过头沉着脸瞪了他一眼，但没有说什么。“你怎么可以这样，声波？看看周围，看看你造成的后果。”存储卡被脚板踏碎的声音传来，爵士咬紧牙板忍耐。  
  
“结果，并非有意为之。”声波试着解释，“会面的唯一目的，告知执法者的腐败堕落现象。”  
  
“干的漂亮。”爵士用另一只手捏住他的下颚，迫使声波看向跪倒在满地碎裂的存储卡间，捂着脸痛不欲生的商贩，“情况好多了呢。”  
  
“够了。”声波拨开他的手，“后果，不幸，但已经发生，无法追回。”  
  
“什么？不，你不能撒手不管，这是你引起的！你必须负责。”  
  
“法律执行不在我的管辖内。”  
  
“得了吧声波，别跟我来这套。这些商人需要你，他们信任你。你几乎每天都来这里，购买他们的货物，公平的和他们交易，支付每一分应付的塞币。你知道这对一个霸天虎来说有多么难能可贵吗？如果连你都不愿意为他们说话，他们还能指望谁？”  
  
声波再次扫视人群，大多数商贩还在愤怒的与委员会、执法者争执，但也有一些正期盼的望着他，仿佛声波只需要一个简单的命令就能赶走官僚们，让一切恢复原状。这些商人不明白霸天虎高层间的权利游戏和微妙的势力平衡，也不知道官员们互相敌视的关系，他们只知道声波的等级更高。  
  
“双胞胎在这里买游戏。”爵士补充，“还有激光鸟，她爱这里。你要放任她失去这个地方吗？你要眼睁睁看着‘我们’失去这个地方吗？想想我们在这里度过的美好时光。”  
  
事实上，声波对这个市场的回忆，绝大多数伴随着头痛，尤其是爵士像猫科动物一样在墙上上窜下跳的那些日子。但至少在这里的大部分时间，爵士看起来要比平日高兴的多。  
  
“爵士，法律执行在震荡波管辖内，你知道。”  
  
“那我们去找他。跟他谈谈，恭维他几句，告诉他威震天最喜欢他，都不过是些场面话，但只要他能收手，对这里的商人就意味着一切。至少尝试一下。”  
  
“爵士的坚持，意外。根据过去的认知，爵士希望帝国被民众敌视。”  
  
“那是在他们把吉米·亨德里克斯砸到地上前，这一生中总有那么一些事是你能做到却永远不会去尝试的。”  
  
声波不由自主的叹了口气。为什么爵士的说辞一定要这么……爵士？声波心知说服震荡波的可能性微乎其微，但有一点爵士说的没错，确实是前一天的拜访导致了所谓的突击检查。是的，他有责任做最起码的尝试——至于这场混乱在情绪上对爵士造成的负面影响……声波告诉自己，只在原因中占极小的一部分。  
  
信号发送...  
  
目标波段锁定  
  
震荡波，接通  
  
通讯信号接受...  
  
/声波，你有什么事吗？/  
  
/告知位置坐标。要求面谈。/  
  
他们在距离市场三个街区以外的地方远远看到了震荡波——被大帮执法者与委员会成员簇拥着视察其他市场，他的一名属下快步上前呈上一块数据板，随后90度鞠躬退入队列。没有多想，声波告诫爵士。  
  
“保持安静。”  
  
“就像机械老鼠一样安静。”爵士跟他保证，用两只手捂住嘴，停顿一下，他在手掌后含糊的补充，“走，见他去。”  
  
可刚迈了四五步，他突然向后急退，险些撞上声波。“普神……”爵士靠着他抽气，再一次抓紧他的手臂。“她也来了。”  
  
这时，声波也已经看到了她，他的第一反应几乎和爵士相差无几。声波不是第一次见到奴隶身份的克劳米亚，但由于震荡波鲜少允许她离开住处，已经是好几年前的事了。她的情况比那时更糟。倒不是说她的装甲像蓝霹雳或车辙那样常常满是凹陷刮痕，她也不像感知器总是一副担惊受怕的模样。在震荡波笨重的机体旁，纤长的克劳米亚站得笔直，脸孔始终朝着正前方，光学镜里一片空茫。震荡波动她动，震荡波停她也停，速度幅度角度完全一模一样，就像个没有生命的影子。等离得更近些，声波能清楚的看到细长、尚未愈合的鞭痕遍布她的机体，并且人为的组成了对称的图案。  
  
某种惊骇的哀鸣声溜出爵士的发声器，声波一手按住他的肩膀以示安慰。如果可以，他只想头也不回的带着爵士立刻离开这个地方，但为时已晚，震荡波看到了他们，昂首阔步走过来，用评估的目光盯紧声波。  
  
“你好，声波。你的请求似乎很紧急，希望没出什么大事。对了，我想以个人名义感谢你的消息，市场里确实有许多违法经商的现象，我们已经查处了几十个违法分子，收取的罚金相当可观呢。”  
  
他停下脚步后，克劳米亚也站定了不动，没有焦点的光镜笔直穿过声波和爵士，仿佛他们根本不存在似的。声波收回视线，尽可能把注意力集中在震荡波身上。  
  
“感谢，没有必要且不受欢迎。你的委员会的行动，不在预期中。”  
  
“喔？”震荡波略微侧头，作出一副意外的模样，“怎么，你带着平民非法经商的问题来找我，却没想到我会采取行动？”  
  
“我提出的问题，执法部门的腐败现象。”  
  
“你是说用赃款交换默许的事，在这次扫荡后，这个已经不成问题了，所有罪犯都将被扫出街头市场，我相信你对此结果一定很满意。”  
  
声波一边置换空气，一边思索如何回答。奉承是必要的，否则这场谈话恐怕无法再继续下去。“震荡波对执法部门的贡献众所周知。反应的迅速及时，值得称赞。”  
  
“谢了。”  
  
“但是，影响过于严重。这些商人，在铁堡经济中占据可观比例。”  
  
“只要他们交足罚金和手续费，随时可以回来继续做买卖。”  
  
“费用，过高。”  
  
“那么只好请他们忘了这些肮脏简陋的小市场了。”震荡波直截了当的说，“在这个城市里，他们还有其他办法养活自己。我的新工厂刚得到了一大笔补贴，正缺工人呢。”  
  
“工厂作业，机械体足以胜任。”  
  
“那是以前，战争也影响了机械体制造，目前它们的数量远无法满足需要，剩下的空缺必须用劳力填补上。对这些脏兮兮的鼠辈来说装配工作还不够体面？”他轻蔑的望向不远处的市场，“我连看都不想看到他们，吵吵嚷嚷杂乱无序，扯着嗓子叫卖从地球弄来的廉价商品，真是令人讨厌。要我说，借这个机会铲掉一半是个不错的开始。”  
  
“商贩的货物，对许多人的日常生活非常重要。包括霸天虎。”  
  
“这一点我倒不担心，声波，总会有地方出售商品的，比如整洁干净的商店，少一点肮脏的小商贩，多一些更大更气派的商店不是更好吗，难道你不这么想？”  
  
更大更气派的商店——由也只能由震荡波的富人“朋友”经营——毫无疑问。震荡波的计划随着每一个字词浮出水面，与此同时，声波也意识到今天不可能说服对方。震荡波不在乎这些市场，也不在乎市场里的小商贩，更不可能在乎轰隆隆和迷乱没了购买新游戏的地方。  
  
“你想干什么，奴隶？”震荡波忽地怒喝。爵士像被他的声音烫到似的，从克劳米亚身边惊跳开，用手臂紧紧环住自己。  
  
“我没有碰到她！”他飞快的说，“我没有。只是想打个招呼，我真的没有碰到她。”紧张和恐惧像一张无情的电网缠紧了他。  
  
“打招呼？”震荡波阴森的重复，“你竟胆敢随意接近我的财产，奴隶。我以为上一次你已经学到了教训，至少，我保证她学到了。”震荡波的语气中透出一丝得意。爵士的引擎轰隆作响，但他闭紧嘴巴没有顶撞。  
  
“你瞧，声波，我总觉得这些下等生命更喜欢处于强权的领导下，依循上层的命令行事。”他状似漫不经心的在克劳米亚面前竖起一根手指，向右侧移动，克劳米亚的脑袋也随之看向右方。“——只要造成的痛苦足以令他们铭记不忘。而一旦他们认清了自己的身份……”他的手指移向左侧，她也转动脑袋看向左侧；抬头；低头。“他们就会变得非常平静、顺从，成为对帝国更有用的东西。将多数集中起来为少数服务，而不是放任他们无序的发展，这对我们都有好处。好好想想你就会同意我的观点。”  
  
这场面实在太过扭曲。在声波身旁，爵士的内部系统发出尖厉短促的声响，运行不畅。“演示，没有必要。”  
  
“你似乎不太欣赏？威震天觉得我奴隶的表演非常有趣呢。”  
  
“变态。”爵士低声咒骂，震荡波转向他。  
  
“再说一遍，奴隶。”  
  
“我说‘变态’。用这双脏手玷污整个城市还不够满足你的虚荣心？你非得把她带出来炫耀不可？”  
  
独眼发出阴冷的光芒。“收起你的无礼，汽车人奴隶。我怎么使用我的财产轮不到你来指手画脚。”  
  
“你的财产。”爵士恶毒的重复，“没错，我想你一定很感激威震天把艾丽塔的战士赏给了你，因为连普神都知道，你自己没有本事捉住她们。哦哦，很难堪吧？你那些战争机器组成的军队连五六个女汽车人都奈何不了。不过没关系，小飞机们还不至于当面嘲笑你。”  
  
震荡波威胁的曲张手指。声波注意到他身后的随从们表情尴尬，在留下窥视上层的内幕和退后佯装不知间拿不定主意。  
  
“擎天柱失败了，我不觉得他的手下有资格评论别人在战场上的表现。”  
  
“至少这个手下亲身上过前线。”  
  
“无礼的奴隶。”震荡波略向爵士倾身，借助体型优势施压，“今天你戴着项圈和锁链站在这儿，是因为你的派别比霸天虎低劣、你的首领也比强大睿智的威震天低劣。认清你的身份，不然我亲手给你上一课。”  
  
“面对被绑住手脚的猎物，某些人真是精通如何耀武扬威，如果问我，我会说——至少找个一样尺寸的对手，但是……”爵士刻意上下打量震荡波笨重的机型，“恐怕没有造物天生如此。”  
  
震荡波的发声器嘶嘶有声，光镜炫亮得仿佛烧了起来。“跪下，汽车人，我现在就让你见识见识对你这种尺寸的奴隶我能做什么。”  
  
他从子空间里掏出一根酸性长鞭抖开，但还没来得及抽向爵士，就被声波以迅雷不及掩耳的速度钳住了手腕。  
  
“住手。”  
  
“你的奴隶需要管教，声波。”震荡波理所当然的说，“这是明摆着的事，如果你想自己动手，我可以出借训诫工具，但我坚持旁观监督。”  
  
声波加重手指间的力道，满意的看着震荡波抽痛的反应。“爵士，我的。管教与否由我决断，与你无关。任何我的事务，你所谓坚持的立场，不存在。”  
  
一对一的正面冲突中，久经战场的声波比震荡波强壮也有经验得多，这一点他们都心知肚明，众目睽睽下，震荡波冒不起当场出丑的风险，没有选择，只得鸣金硒鼓，但他的狂怒是毋庸置疑的。  
  
“我要告诉威震天。”  
  
“请。本次会谈全程记录，如被询问，将向威震天提交，包括所有关于奴隶的言谈。以及，红蜘蛛。”  
  
震荡波的机体又僵硬了几分，光镜泛白。声波松开手，他立刻抽回胳膊。“马上从我眼前消失。”  
  
声波并不低头，只弯了弯脖子权作施礼，拉过爵士。“对不起。”爵士试着告诉从头到尾都没有动过的克劳米亚。“对不起。如果你能听到我的话，闪一——”他任由声波拖着离开，但仍不死心，“对不起！”  
  
隐约间，声波仿佛看到微弱的光芒闪过克劳米亚的光学镜，但速度太快了，况且他的大部分心思在爵士身上，因此无法确定。声波加大步子，目不斜视，虽然看不到爵士的表情，但他有一种感觉，爵士似乎频频看向后方。  
  
* * *  
  
回家的路上寂静的可怕，爵士驼背耸肩走在前头，始终保持与声波三步左右的距离，异常沉默。声波不知道能说什么，两次试着把手放到他的肩膀上，但都被抖开了，爵士一次也没有回头看他，就算到了塔楼下也不曾放缓脚步，啪啪啪连按几下键锁板，门一打开就低头冲了进去。  
  
“通行密码，昨天刚刚更换。”  
  
“反正我已经解出来了。你得每天换新的才可能有用。”爵士跺着脚走进电梯，声波赶在门滑上的前一秒抢进去。  
  
“爵士，你的挫败可以理解——”  
  
“是吗，我很怀疑，非常怀疑。”  
  
“震荡波的行为……极端。但是，他的行为是特例。”  
  
“所以就没事了？就不算数了？对不起，克劳米亚，虽然你必须每天跟独眼恶魔住在地狱里，不过至少他对你的所作所为不是普遍现象？看着我的‘眼睛’告诉我——如果有人、任何人这样对你的磁带，你不会撕碎对方。”  
  
声波略一迟疑，电梯到达顶层，爵士径直走入房间，他跟上前解释道：“共生体，我的。爵士，我的。汽车人克劳米亚，目前是震荡波的。”  
  
爵士脚步骤停转身看他，护目镜上的光芒冷得像冰。“这就是为什么你始终不能明白的原因。汽车人和你们不一样。对我们来说不是只有共生体，产自同一条流水线、或者相同机型的人才值得关心，值得为对方遭受的苦难愤怒。你不生气不代表我不可以。我要烧死他，声波，有一天我要亲眼看着他被活活烧死。”  
  
“爵士，克制威胁霸天虎的言行。”  
  
“你为什么要替那帮反社会分子说话？”爵士大喊，“你明明跟他们不一样！”  
  
他像一团暴风般卷进声波的卧室，“砰”得甩上门。这一次，声波没有跟进去。  
  
* * *  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱到家时，爵士的下一次喂食时间也快到了。两个磁带一进门就吵吵嚷嚷抱怨平时买游戏卡的摊位不见了。爵士还占着卧室，留下声波独自坐在外间，空对闲置已久的三维棋盘。自从战车队和探长的事后，他们再没有下过棋了。  
  
“……这下上哪儿去买新版《刺客信条》？喂，你有没有听我们说话呀？老大！”迷乱踢踢他的脚板，不耐的蹙额，“大家都说是震荡波干的好事，那个大炉渣。你不能去跟他说说吗？我们想买新游戏！”  
  
“今天，已就此事与震荡波商讨。目的未达到。震荡波的理由，复杂。”  
  
“他渣的。”磁带一屁股坐到声波的脚板上，“爵士呢？上哪儿去了？”  
  
“爵士，卧室。”  
  
“他怎么了？”轰隆隆苦着脸扒住游戏控制台，“病了？”  
  
“与震荡波的会面，导致心烦不快。”声波顿了顿，“震荡波，由汽车人奴隶随行陪同。”  
  
“天。”双胞胎对视一眼。虽然威震天没有命令声波监视震荡波，声波也未曾指派过磁带潜入对方产业，但在塞博坦，没人不知道震荡波是如何虐待他的奴隶的。“那家伙太毛骨悚然了，他到底有什么毛病？”  
  
“我看他是被威震天丢在后方太久，太寂寞难耐精神失常了。”他们叽叽咕咕窃笑起来。  
  
“你怎么不在里面陪着爵士？”  
  
“爵士需要独处。”  
  
“我觉得他讨厌独处，不然昨天不会把上光剂涂得满屋子都是。”  
  
声波不认为磁带的话完全准确，但他们俩一齐眨巴着光镜用那种满心期待的眼神看着他、催促他，而爵士也确实需要补充能量了。把忧虑暂时放到一边，声波起身走向卧室。房里的照明关着，只有窗口处射进些许光亮，爵士卧在床上，面朝里侧，动也不动，乍一看像睡着了，不过声波太熟悉他的肢体语言和通风置换模式，还不至于被糊弄过去。他关上门，走上前坐到床边。  
  
“走开。”爵士低声咕哝，“我不要跟霸天虎说话。”  
  
“爵士必须补充能量。张嘴。”  
  
“没胃口。”  
  
“理由无效。”  
  
声波取出能量粒，倾身递到他嘴边，爵士不情不愿的张口吞下。“好了，恭喜你又延长了6小时共生关系。你可以走了。”  
  
声波没动。“爵士，故意激怒震荡波，行为不智。”  
  
“不智，没错。”爵士叹了口气，“但不是故意的，我没想闹那么大。她事后肯定得受罚，虽然我觉得她能听到我的话，但是，哪怕说上一千遍对不起也是不够的。”  
  
“情绪失控？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“罕见。”  
  
“我控制不住。眼睁睁看着他把她带到街上来……展示，我实在忍受不了。带着他的走狗耀武扬威，用几句话毁掉那么多人的生计还不满意，他非得把她也带出来招摇过市，好把胆敢反抗的人吓得魂不附体。他对自己的‘手工’真够自豪的。”  
  
“近距离接触，你的失误。”  
  
“生气了？相比克劳米亚，你没什么好紧张的。其实，我没打算碰她或者和她说话。我只想……想知道她是不是还活着，因为关于这点我不太确定。我见她的机会不多，上一次……”他开始发抖，“上一次的结果……不太好。震荡波在扼杀她的灵魂，我却毫无办法。”  
  
爵士把自己抱成一团，看起来这么无助，声波忍不住伸手拍抚他的手臂，但爵士缩得更紧了一些。  
  
“震荡波，战争期间长期受艾丽塔及其属下骚扰。行为可视为报复。”  
  
“有那么简单倒好了，如果只是报复我何必这么害怕。如果是为了报复，至少该让她保持清醒，好叫她知道他是怎么报复回来的不是吗。已经不光是报复了，现在更多的是为了威震天。”  
  
“解释。”  
  
“为了爬上那张充电床，震荡波愿意支付任何代价，早就不是秘密了。可惜，就威震天的品味来说，他太宽了一点又太丑了一点，这也不是什么秘密。所以另辟蹊径，震荡波用训练有素的奴隶诱惑威震天，利用对方的新奇感。而他即可从旁观看，也有了幻想自己是红蜘蛛的素材，不知道该说可悲还是可怖，我唯一的希望是汽车人能远离你们活跃过度的对接板，我们经受的已经够多了。”  
  
声波抽回手，对他的话感到震惊。每个人都知道震荡波对威震天的想法，这是事实，但声波从没有对威震天私人拜访震荡波宅邸的行程，以及不断提高的频率深思过。突然间，爵士的愤怒与失控更容易理解了。  
  
“你先前的建议，已在监视分析中采纳。”短暂的沉默后，他说，“就针对政府政策的抱怨交叉对比；结果，数量众多。大多被抱怨的政策出自震荡波——名字，由于害怕被捕从未口头提及，但身份可确认。”  
  
爵士总算动了，朝着声波的方向略微转动脖子。“你一定是说来哄我开心的。”  
  
“否定。撒谎没有必要，从不撒谎。”  
  
“是啦是啦。那么，平民真的开始生气了？不止是今天？”  
  
“确定。针对高赋税的抱怨，最普遍。滞后的基础设施建设和住房短缺问题，也有涉及。”  
  
“他们知道是震荡波造成的吗？”  
  
“绝大多数谈话内容，强烈暗示是震荡波的过错。”  
  
“够去威震天那里告一状了？”  
  
“否定。震荡波的名字，从未被口头提及。平民抱怨政策，威震天并不在乎。”  
  
“他‘忙’着嘛。”爵士哼道，“不过仍然是个好消息。”终于，他翻了个身，不再把后背对着声波，改为仰躺的姿势。“你今天阻止了他。”爵士沉思的看着他，“不让他用那根傻兮兮的鞭子打我，可是你不该这么做的，如果当时满足了他的自尊心，或许交涉能有不同结果。”  
  
“震荡波的行为，无法接受。爵士，我的。我的所有物，总是受我的保护。”  
  
“是我先激怒了他。”  
  
“两者无关。你的评论无礼，事实；但爵士仍然是属于我的。”  
  
“那你可以阻止我。”  
  
是的，他说的没错，确实可以在爵士开口时第一时间阻止，相处了这么久后，声波不是不知道爵士的嘴能有多毒。“个人观点：震荡波的政策，不合逻辑；他的行为，残忍；遭受爵士的讽刺，震荡波活该。”  
  
爵士的扬起唇角。“瞧瞧我干了什么好事，你把咱们的话录下来了？”  
  
“否定。”  
  
“还好没有。要是被人不小心听了去，他们的神经线路准得承受不了爆掉。”他抬手轻抚声波的胳膊，“我真的相信，亲爱的，我们俩几乎讲和了。”  
  



	25. 对抗

红蜘蛛一分钟都没浪费。第二天，声波到达指挥中心办公室时，他已经靠在门上摆好守株待兔的架势了，这也正是声波不愿在指挥中心日常办公的主要原因，思及此，他不得不忍下一声叹息。红蜘蛛用肩头顶着房门微微挺起腰背，机翼在空档处愉快的前后扇动。  
  
“早啊，声波！睡得好吗？”  
  
“红蜘蛛，让路。”  
  
“我睡得好极了。”红蜘蛛只当没听到他的话，继续说，“可能是因为听了个精彩的睡前故事。啊，我想起来了，故事里刚巧有你——你，声波，昨天在大街上遇到了突击检查经商许可的震荡波，而且当众反对他的做法，之后你那个伶牙俐齿的小奴隶又跟他叫板，你们当着半个铁堡的人让他下不了台。为怕传言失实，我特意亲自去事发地走了趟。不过我还是想听你说，因为你从来不撒谎，那么——昨天出了什么事？只要传言有一半属实，我请你喝一杯。”  
  
“无需向红蜘蛛解释。”  
  
“那我只好假定传言都是真的了。”红蜘蛛耸耸肩，机翼也随之上下颤动，一抹假笑浮上他的面容，“不得不承认，爵士把目标对准别人的时候，他有趣多了。我忍不住关心，今天你把秘密武器留在家里是否明智？震荡波不高兴的很呢，而我不介意再给他浇上一壶油。我几乎有点嫉妒你最近得到的关注了，因为我从来没能让他的整个部门忙乱到那地步。加急文件传来递去，大大小小的秘密会议一个接着一个……他在计划什么？你紧张了吗？”  
  
“否定。”  
  
“你应该感到紧张。我曾经警告过你，贸然踏进这个圈子可不是好主意，你太诚实也太讲求逻辑，根本不懂权力游戏的规则，这是一；二，不光是玩，无论震荡波的计划是什么，他不会给你时间准备，在来得及反应前，他的爪子已经刺穿你的火种舱了。震荡波的战斗力或许不怎么样，但在‘这个战场’上，他深谙如何打击敌人。”  
  
“红蜘蛛，还挡着我的办公室。”  
  
红蜘蛛撅起嘴半真半假的问。“你不向我求援吗？你们俩都讨厌的很，不过我更讨厌他。不管他想干什么，我不希望他赢。”  
  
“你的协助，不必要，不想要。”  
  
“哼，随你的便。最近我总在想，你跟我熟悉、厌恶的那个声波不太一样了，你变了，开始关心那几个小鬼和监视以外的事。既然你能为了微不足道的市场跟震荡波对着干，谁知道接下来你还能干出什么惊天动地的事呢？我要找个好位置观赛。胜利只属于强者。”  
  
说完这番话后，他总算直起身，曲指无礼的敲敲磁带舱玻璃，施施然让开了路。声波压下不快，走进房间。控制台一启动，他首先看向联通家里的那个屏幕。至少，今天地板上是干干净净的。因为昨天的意外，他们既没有买到上光剂也没有给爵士添置新游戏板，未免他在家里时穷极无聊拆掉整幢楼，声波特意让两姐妹留下陪伴。这会爵士正在为圆锯鸟擦拭翼部装甲，但他每隔几秒钟就抬眼看一次摄像头，略显神经质的表现令声波暗生隐忧。  
  
/轰隆隆，迷乱，至办公室报到。/  
  
/可是我们正当班——/  
  
/现在。/  
  
/是，老大。/红蜘蛛的虚张声势从来吓不到声波，但他无法不介意爵士紧张的肢体语言。声波出门时，爵士就嘀咕着要他提防暗箭。经过昨天的事后，震荡波当然不可能善罢甘休，但目前为止共生联接显示所有磁带安全健康，而根据监视器屏幕，家里也一切正常。震荡波想干什么？爵士的紧张必然有其道理。如果他在这儿的话，他是否能看出端倪？  
  
无关。将揣测抛诸脑后，声波转身背对屏幕，面朝门口迎接抵达的磁带。  
  
“老大，找我们有事？”  
  
“感觉你有点不安？”  
  
“报告今天与震荡波有关的任何不寻常现象。”  
  
“哇，你已经知道了？”他们惊奇的看着他，“我们没觉得很紧急，打算留到晚上上传的。”  
  
“报告。”  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱整齐划一的耸动肩膀。“没什么大事，听说震荡波临时召集了不少会议，都是他部门的内部会议。你觉得有问题？”  
  
声波没有立刻回答，思忖是否有必要命激光鸟潜入震荡波的办公室一探究竟。就在这时，控制台上的通讯灯突然亮起。  
  
“看来有问题。”望着出现在屏幕上的震荡波，轰隆隆喃喃道。  
  
“声波，你终于来了，还算准时。”  
  
“你喜欢抱着办公桌不等于别——”迷乱嚷道，但声波抬手阻止了他继续说下去。  
  
“今天没有会议安排。解释‘准时’的含义。”  
  
“哎呀，你没收到我的通知吗？我跟威震天有个简会，枯燥的紧，实在没有必要打搅你的宝贵时间，不过鉴于他的建议，也邀请你到场露个面。我将在会议上证明你的监视情报部门从现在起应当划入我的管辖。”  
  
“什么？”迷乱急促而又震惊的反问。  
  
“声波只听威震天的。”轰隆隆怒道，“不是你，你——”  
  
/轰隆隆。/声波通过内线严厉警告磁带，/迷乱。噤声。/对外，他的语气冰冷、镇定，“震荡波，缺乏通讯及监视领域相关经验。转移管辖权，不合理。”  
  
“这话你可以留着跟威震天说。”就算没有面孔，声波依然能看出对方报复得逞的洋洋得意，“你冲进‘我的’执法部门，越界惩罚两名‘我的’属下时，似乎也不怎么在乎是否合理嘛？”  
  
“直接前往执法部门，震荡波的建议——”  
  
“打住。威震天还等着我去指挥室呢。十分钟后见，声波。”  
  
屏幕上的人像一消失，两个气到发抖的共生体齐声叫嚷。“声波，你不能让他得逞！”  
  
“我们不能要那个渣渣做事！”  
  
“你也不能，你比他强多了！震荡波缩在大后方喝能量液的时候，是你在前线为威震天拼杀，你才是真正的三把手。除了威震天你不需要对任何人负责！”  
  
“喊叫没有必要。”声波提醒他们，与内心的翻涌不同，表面看来他依然平静。“管辖权是否更换，取决于威震天。”  
  
“你会跟他争的是吧？”  
  
“据理力争，确定。”声波的处理器已经开始高速运转，扫描、分类、整理可用于反驳波震荡波且符合逻辑数据，但时间太仓促了。看来，这就是震荡波精心准备了一上午的复仇计划。  
  
轰隆隆和迷乱同时望向监视屏幕的方向，交换眼神。“要不……我们回家把爵士带来。”  
  
什么？“否定，没有必要。”  
  
“但爵士很擅长对付这种事。”  
  
“没错，他一定能帮上忙！他总是有办法。”  
  
“顶多30分钟，我们就能打个来回——”  
  
“爵士的出席，不需要。”声波厉声打断他们，“声波，有能力有实力对抗震荡波。无需依靠奴隶的援助。”  
  
他们没有再多言，但沮丧和焦虑是显而易见的。“出发参加会议。建议，你二人不必出席。共生体恐慌情绪将影响注意力集中。解散。”  
  
刻意不理会磁带，忍下再次查看监视屏幕的欲望，声波快步走出房间。直到门在背后合上，盯着正前方的走廊墙壁，他才允许自己停下脚步，通过排风孔深深的呼气、吸气。  
  
声波并不匆忙，威震天最不待见慌里慌张闯进指挥室的官员。因此输入密码打开门后，他用惯常的从容步态，目不斜视踏入房间，途径若干奴隶、平民职员和一些低阶霸天虎，直至抵达房间中央。威震天已经到了，舒舒服服靠在座椅里；震荡波立于安置了全息影像设备的会议桌前；红蜘蛛占着略远一些靠近控制台的位置，奇怪的没有杵在场中央，平日或讽刺或沾沾自喜的笑容亦被警惕所取代。今天震荡波才是那个得意洋洋的人，尽管无法做出表情，但看到声波走近时，他的独眼光镜分明又亮了几分。  
  
“欢迎,声波。总是这么准时。”  
  
/你不可能得逞。/声波的回应方式，是轻易骇入对方私人频道，沉声警告。震荡波几不可见的一震，除了盯紧他的声波，没人注意到。  
  
“好了，震荡波。”威震天提高音量大声说，看起来既无聊又有些好奇，“你要五十分钟，我给了。有什么话就快说吧。”  
  
“请您原谅，大人。”鞠过一躬后，震荡波点击按钮，立刻会议桌中央的全息设备投射出许多图片和长串长串的清单，“这些是执法部门建立以来查处的犯罪事件明细，正如威震天大人所知道的，我委任闪电和大火车管理执法部门，根据实际操作，他们向我反映说如果能得到授权使用声波的监视数据，将大大提高整个部门的工作效率。然而声波从未提供类似的授权分享数据，不过就他已经介入执法部门事务的事实来看，很自然的可以得到以下结论——声波和法律执行部门里当整合统一运筹管理。”  
  
“换句话说，由你管理。”  
  
“正是，大人。我——”  
  
“声波才是监视与情报方面的专家，你没有相关的专业知识，震荡波。”威震天眯起光镜，“你自认有能力胜任网络入侵、数据整理和信号分析工作？”  
  
“威震天大人，我没有撤销声波职务的意思。我和在座的每一位一样清楚他的专业知识是无人可以取代的。我仅仅是提议让他向我报告在监视与数据分析中的发现。把情报部门纳入我的管辖后，我便可以充分协调声波与三变的下属，确保合作最大化。至于合并后的收益及可提高的效率……”更多图表出现在投影仪上。“——这还只是粗略估计。此外据我所知，每天阅读声波的报告占用了您不少私人时间，这一调整正可以为您节约大量时间，我非常乐意分担这项工作。”  
  
对于他的最后一句话，威震天看来有些心动，但怀疑仍占多数。“我听到了些传闻。”他边说边向红蜘蛛的方向投去一眼，探索者骄傲的扬起头，似乎对震荡波的怒目而视受用的不得了。“你的新提议和昨天发生在街上的……小口角没有关系是吧？  
  
“恰恰相反，大人。尽管交流有些……热烈，但声波突然对我如何运行执法部门产生的浓厚兴趣，正是最有力的证据，证明他应当投入我的部门。当然，我的目的寻求的是一份长期高效、互惠互利的合作关系，我对成为他的‘直属上司’并不感兴趣。”  
  
“这样。”直至此时威震天才终于看向声波，“他的理由听起来有他的道理，声波，你真的从未授权执法部门参考监视数据？”  
  
“确定。”  
  
震荡波又动了动，惊讶于声波的直言不讳。  
  
“哦？为什么？”  
  
“数据，从未要求提供。”  
  
“你给别人提要求的机会了吗？”震荡波飞快反驳，“身为政府高官，你的孤立和难以接近无人不知无人不晓，尤其你那奇特的隐居嗜好。你总是单独工作，不允许共生体以外的任何人协助，绝大多数时候在总部根本找不到人影。你的生活与工作习惯极其……怎么说呢，游离于我们其他人之外。”他拖长了音调，语气中满是嫌恶，“就算别人想跟你合作也找不着契机。”  
  
“隐居，出于集中注意力投入本职工作的目的。仅允许共生体协助，接触数据重要、敏感。工作习惯，或许特别但高效。处于你管辖下的执法部门职员，工作习惯更有待商榷。”  
  
他的话引得威震天与红蜘蛛双双挑高眉弓。“什么？”震荡波冷峻的质问，“你这话是什么意思？”  
  
“眼见为实。红蜘蛛，接通执法部门负责人办公室。”  
  
他们的你来我往早就让看戏的红蜘蛛乐不可支，听到声波的差遣他连抱怨都顾不上，欣然按下手边控制台上的直通键。“等——”震荡波待要出声阻止，已经晚了。巨大的屏幕亮起，闪电瘫坐在椅子里双脚高高翘于办公桌上的画面当即出现在众人眼前——三变的光学镜暗着，睡得正香。  
  
整个指挥室的人全瞪着屏幕做不得声，红蜘蛛头一个反应过来，以手捂嘴咯咯直笑。震荡波窘迫的低咳，“我相信大火车一定——”  
  
这次用不着声波吩咐，红蜘蛛主动接通了另一个三变的控制台，大火车的椅子空空荡荡，他压根就没在。如果声波有时间准备，他会先派激光鸟潜入三变的办公室，把他们俩不务正业，将公务全部丢给汽车人处理的画面通通录制下来，不过根据威震天的脸色来看，现在这样已经足以达到效果了。  
  
“显而易见。”打破尴尬的沉默，声波冷静的说，“震荡波监管部门过多。现已包括：税收、酸性污染物处理、房屋建造、电力分配，回收队许可……”他边说边提取之前在办公室整理出的信息，毫无预警的再次骇入震荡波的私人频道，每报出一项属于后者的职权，便在内线里配以在平民中监听到的不满。“拆除销毁”，/他们毁了我的家/。“工业发展”，/他剥削我们的血汗钱给他的朋友建造新工厂/。“对当前经济体系至关重要的小型商业监管。”，/这张桌子就是我的全部家当了，我只能靠乞讨过活了！/  
  
震荡波的光学镜随着他的每一个字越来越苍白，又报出若干项目后，声波不出意料的收到了微弱、仓惶的通讯请求。他故意让对方多等了几秒，这才不紧不慢的接通。  
  
/你以为凭那些可怜虫的话就能勒索我？/震荡波愤怒的嚷道，/威震天根本不在乎那些没用的下等人。/  
  
/确实。但是，如将此类信息连同监视日报一齐上交，震荡波的行为动机可能招致质疑。红蜘蛛将一口咬定；威震天或许。震荡波，愿意冒险？/  
  
他没有给震荡波回复的机会，直接切断通讯转向威震天，开始总结。“震荡波职权过多，导致无法有力监督辖下所有部门。建议：震荡波确保履行当前职责再谈其他。以上，震荡波要求接管我部门的提议，不合理。过往行为亦明确显示，震荡波喜于支配智力较低的对象。为便于操控甚至不惜抹杀其心智。”  
  
像是一记重拳打闷指了所有人，指挥室内鸦雀无声。震荡波全身僵硬内部系统骤停；威震天关闭光学镜，重启视觉系统；红蜘蛛则张大了嘴目瞪口呆。一片寂静中，远处微弱的响动引起了声波的注意，他向边侧看去。爵士赫然站在入口处，排风口仍因为奔跑全数打开，急促的置换空气，共生体们或站在他脚边或栖息在他的肩头。一大四小全瞪着声波，满脸震惊。  
  
“声波，你的反击非常……有力，称得上掷地有声。”半晌，威震天出了声。他的话伴随着从控制台那边传出的呼噜声，“震荡波，你还有什么要说的？”  
  
被点名的霸天虎仿佛在地上生了根茫然失措，眼看他久久不语，声波已经准备好了把平民的抱怨公开呈交给威震天。但震荡波盯着自己的手，终于还是屈服了。  
  
“不，大人。我收回我的提议。”  
  
“很好。说实话，要不是今天的事，我还真没意识到不知不觉你居然承担了这么大的工作量，真是令人印象深刻的清单，我想声波说的对，眼下最明智的做法是先通查你已经管理的部门，确保所有部门都发挥了它们应有的效用，然后再来考虑寻找新部门纳入管辖——等你的手下醒了后——如果有可能的话。”  
  
红蜘蛛好不容才没当场大笑出声，他的光学镜闪闪发亮，快意的品味敌人的耻辱。震荡波鞠躬。“当然，大人。”  
  
“你有一阵可忙了。退下。”  
  
威震天抬起下巴，从他的语气里可以明显听出“今天到此为止”的意思，声波也低头致意准备离开。转身时他险些被火冒三丈冲出指挥室的震荡波踩到；红蜘蛛走在声波后头，脑袋凑近了悄声评论。“精彩，够我回味一周了。”至于威震天，之后他什么也没说，但看向声波光镜却暗潮汹涌。赞赏，是的，但更多的是大吃一惊，打从第一天见面后，声波从未在他朝向自己的光学镜中看到过这种充满评估的眼神。  
  
爵士聪明的没有生事，随其他鱼贯而出的低阶霸天虎，带着磁带们低调的离开了指挥室，声波保持了些距离跟在后头。一跨出房间，窃窃私语和指指点点立刻将他包围，声波沉默以对，穿过条条走廊，回到自己的办公室。门刚关上，还不等他站稳，四个磁带同时扑过来，死命扒紧了他的装甲不放。  
  
“我的普神啊，你竟然——”  
  
“简直不相信我的音频。”  
  
/震荡波，一败涂地。/  
  
/主人，胜利。/  
  
“独眼龙一定没想到。”  
  
“——这就叫搬起石头砸了自己的脚！”  
  
爵士站在房间中央，连锁链都没带。“激光鸟和圆锯鸟突然推着我往外跑。”他还有些喘，“我们半路遇上了往回赶的轰隆隆和迷乱，我一秒都不敢停，不过现在看来没有那个必要。你干得太漂亮了，他一定后悔极了主动挑起这件事。”  
  
“反击出于自保，并非刻意为之。”  
  
“但你一点儿都没手软。不但把他击倒在地，还揍得他毫无还手之力。你最后说的那句话，关于……她，其实不必的。”  
  
“或许。但反击有部分出自个人愿望。得以证明自身的清白、正确，愉快。”  
  
他说不清究竟是这句话的哪一部分令爵士瞪着他露出如此奇异的表情，当爵士再度开口时，他的声音紧绷而又急迫。  
  
“出去。”  
  
什么？  
  
“什么？”轰隆隆莫名其妙的问。  
  
“出去，你们几个，都出去。”爵士把两姐妹从声波肩膀上赶下来打开办公室的门，挥舞手臂将摸不着头脑的磁带赶到走廊里，随后他又拽起轰隆隆和迷乱，把他们也推出房间。等滑上的门将惊讶声和抗议阻隔后，爵士转身看向声波，护目镜亮得炫目。  
  
“可怜的主人，这个工作日真够辛苦的，和讨厌的家伙周旋，玩一场可怕的游戏……现在，你一定累坏了……”他伸出手，指尖抵住磁带舱的玻璃，用一根手指的力量推着声波不断后退，倒坐进椅子里。“你需要放松……”爵士靠过来，嘴贴上声波的音频接收器，“让我帮你。”  
  
说罢他退开几许，脸上扬起一抹坏坏的笑容，声波以为他会站正或走开，但没有，相反的，爵士注视着他，慢慢弯曲膝盖直到跪在声波的双腿前。  
  
“Donne-moi ta main（法：把你的手给我）”  
  
声波无言的伸出右手，爵士以双手捧住，仿佛那是什么了不得的珍宝。他用拇指沿着边缘和关节温柔的摩挲了一阵，才将声波的手翻过来掌心向上拉向自己，等到腕部的接缝露出空隙，爵士的指尖潜进内部，若有似无的刺激平日深藏在护甲底下的传感线路。  
  
声波的系统急剧加速，内部温度也立时飙升。爵士再次扬起恶魔般的笑容，倾身低首用舌头代替自己的手指。温热潮湿的舌尖扫过线路，声波的火种几乎跳出胸甲。兴奋和激动夹着火花沿每一根管线席卷整副机体，他的护甲自有意识般松开，寻求更多的快感，手腕处的空隙也张的更大了。爵士充分利用了多出的空间，舌头舔过敏感的神经线路，时而轻拍。声波的冷却风扇已经全部启动，飞速旋转抵抗内部不断攀升的热意，空气急促的进出排风口，声音甚至盖过了风扇本身的嗡嗡声。相比之下，爵士看起来冷静而又镇定，只是专心取悦他的内部元件。在今天之前，声波从不知道手腕关节可以这么敏感。毫无预警的，爵士略微退开些许，对着濡湿的电路轻轻吹气，声波差点从椅子上蹦起来。  
  
即使看不到爵士此时的表情，声波亦能感觉到他的得意。手掌上，属于另一个人的手指以极轻的力道搔刮，带起一波又一波酥麻感向全身扩散，而它们的主人再一次用舌头侵入手腕间的缝隙，只是这次更深入也更用力。声波以为他的系统不可能运转的更快了，但他错了。齿轮高速摩擦，美妙的电流流窜于每一束线缆每一组元件，能量在管线中汹涌澎湃寻找出口。在爵士的舌头下，被过度刺激的电路不断振颤火花四溅。这热量，这摩擦，这感觉……实在太过强烈，伴随着每一次舔舐，能量在他的体内横冲直撞渴求渲泄。声波下意识的用另一只手死死握住椅子扶手，不断收紧的力道几乎让他感到了痛楚。  
  
“别忍着。”爵士低语，就连嘴唇擦过金属表面的触觉都让声波极度兴奋的传感网难以承受，“你应得的。”  
  
他的机体无需更多鼓励也无法继续忍耐，炽白的光伴随着巨大的能量喷发，细小闪耀的火花在每一处关节跳跃，高热的金属熨烫的空气嘶嘶有声。过载来得如此美妙，有那么几秒他眼前昏黑，完全沉醉在纯粹的狂喜和极乐中。不知过去多久，系统一一重启，视线再次清晰，声波仍因为余韵轻浅的喘息。  
  
爵士跪坐着，看起来对自己满意极了，他的通风口没有完全打开，但护目镜上是生动的亮蓝色。“我让你满足了吗？”  
  
“……是的。”  
  
“很好。”他撑住声波的膝盖作势起身，间中一顿，“今晚下棋吧，我想下棋了。”  
  



	26. 暴风雨前的宁静

“打心眼里。”爵士坦白，“我期望着在你挫败震荡波后，一切都能恢复正常。等我们再次踏进这个市场，商人全回到了老位置上，跟以前一样大声叫卖。没有人在震荡波的扫荡中遭受不可挽回的损失——要是可以的话该有多好。”

声波顺着他的视线扫视四周，这个地方确实比过去冷清许多。竞争者减少，使幸免的商人无需再扯着嗓子高声叫卖或和客人激烈得讨价还价。私下里声波更乐见现在相对清净的环境，但他知道爵士和磁带们喜欢也想念过去的热闹景象。

“震荡波夺取我的职权的意图，失败。我与震荡波的部门，不存在联系。对他在此处的管辖权无从质询干涉。”

“我明白。”爵士叹气，“只是觉得太安静了，不如过去热闹了。”他随远处传来的音乐声心不在焉的转个圈，似乎想起了什么。“不过，他们总不见的凭空消失了对吧？他们上哪儿去了？”

“提问，不理解。”

“是吗，我觉得你懂我的意思。我在铁堡的地下交易中摸爬滚打过无数纪，不至于天真到以为看不见的买卖就不存在——关键是你得知道往哪儿看。告诉我他们去了哪儿？”他走到声波身旁，表情玩味。食指在半空中划了个圈，落到磁带舱的玻璃上，“黑市一定存在，你也一定知道在哪里。你的小间谍没可能漏过这种消息。”

爵士猜得没错，机器狗确实发现了城市边缘新兴的地下商业活动，出现的时间几乎就在震荡波扫荡市场的第二天，并且随着时间的推移规模正不断扩大。

“地点已知。”声波承认，“但是，你不必知晓。”

“你不打算告诉我？为什么？”

“爵士，可能前往？”

“只要还系着你的项圈，我猜可能性不大。再说不能让威震天的人陪着我逛非法商店嘛——想想他们得有多恐慌。有时候我很容易忘了现在是你们霸天虎在塞博坦代表和执行法律。”

轻快的光芒从他的护目镜上褪去，爵士收回手走向不远处的摊位。刚迈了三步，他突然脚下一顿，奇道：“等等，你好像没有告诉任何人的打算？包括最上头那个？”

“威震天的命令：监视行为报告异议及反叛言论。犯罪，没有要求。维护法律，执法部门的责任；监视数据，从未被执法部门要求提供。因此，非法商业活动，不予上报。”

“喔喔喔你这个狡猾的家伙。”爵士惊奇的看着他，脸上又升起笑容，“我不知道你是为了跟震荡波过不去呢，还是想给平民留根果腹的骨头，但不管哪一种，我喜欢。大家居然都说你是台只会执行威震天命令的机器。”

“大家？”

“好吧，是红蜘蛛，但他每次都讲得超大声嘛。不晓得他知不知道你也懂得‘有所保留’？”

“红蜘蛛，喜于言谈疏于倾听。声波，相反。掌握的秘密数量众多，但大部分不重要。黑市，对威震天不重要。因此，不予上报。”

“我可怜震荡波。”爵士笑嘻嘻的跳开两步，心情明显大幅好转。知道黑市的存在似乎足以重新点亮那副蓝色护目镜，究其缘由多半和他偶尔提及的过去有关。这个想法也再次激起了声波的好奇，一边是和违法交易有着千丝万缕联系的爵士，一边是形象正派遵纪守法的汽车人，两者怎么看都不太搭调。耐心的跟在他身后穿梭于稀落的市场，声波很快注意到爵士正带着他们循音乐声前进，伴随不断提高的音量，他的步态越来越轻快、跳跃，直到停在一家规模不小的夜店前。

“不错不错！”爵士赞道，“用塞博坦传统音乐混合黑眼豆豆的早期作品，有意思的想法，虽然混频外行了点，但尝试新鲜事物总是好的，而且听起来不坏，跳起来应该也不坏。”他斜靠到墙上舒展机体，对声波露出期待的笑容，“不想进去瞧瞧吗，让我解掉碍事的锁链，正正经经给你跳支舞？”

“爵士，总是戴着锁链跳舞。”

“我戴着锁链跳跃转圈。”爵士纠正，“算不上舞蹈，起码不是真正的舞蹈，跟我全身心投入时完全不同。我为舞蹈而生，给我个机会展示给你看。保证你喜欢。”

诱惑抓紧了声波的火种。美丽优雅的爵士直言恳求为他表演，只要一想到爵士愿意为取悦他舞蹈，足以令能量液在声波的管线中奔腾——更不用提向全城宣告所有权的巨大满足感了，可正是与之相伴的风险令声波不得不摇头拒绝。

“要求，不可能。夜店，长期经营且规模不小。此类商业投资必然得到震荡波的许可与支持。所有者倾向震荡波，可能上报汽车人在公共场合不佩戴锁链的违法行为。”

“如果有必要的话，霸天虎也会允许奴隶解开锁链不是么，挖地虎——”

“震荡波听到风声，必然上报威震天。可能招致的后果，不期望发生。”他不快的回想起爵士与威震天在市场中的偶遇，以及后者的警告。声波不想让威震天听到任何关于爵士在公共场所自由自在尽情舞蹈的流言。不管出于何种理由，就像威震天那天指出的，他绝不会容忍一个“快乐”的汽车人奴隶。

爵士垮下肩膀，失望极了。“可不是。我在想什么呢？威震天……他可不会为精彩演出掏小费。这主意糟透了。”他干巴巴的打趣道，勉强笑了笑，拍拍墙面站直，“或许以后吧。”

毋庸置疑——声波在脑中划掉“或许”二字。爵士的主意完全谈不上糟糕，唯一的问题只在找到合适的场所罢了。看着已经走远几步的爵士，声波略微抬高音量。“你已经做出保证，你要履行诺言。”

爵士一顿不顿。“拭目以待。”

喧嚣的市场归于平静，生活亦是一般，挫败震荡波的阴谋为声波带来了久违的安宁，尽管他心底里清楚，眼下的风平浪静只是暂时的。令人沉郁窒息的紧张气氛，如同爆裂的气泡，消失的无影无踪；清新的空气又吹进塔楼，感觉像是久违了几百年。改变造成的影响在共生体身上最为明显：嗓门又变大了，闲谈时更活泼，以往彼此间司空见惯的打斗也回来了。用拳脚释放旺盛的精力后，他们时常傻笑着爬上声波的肩膀或膝盖，一边看他和爵士下棋，一边叽叽喳喳胡乱评论。声波一刻不曾忘记战车队的事，但现在他找回了以往的节奏和耐心，在冷静中观察与磁带嬉笑打闹的爵士，思索。暂时找不到答案不等于永远找不到。至少现在，他的家再一次充满了生气。

当然，胶着于爵士的视线还有另一层原因。那件事就像发生在昨天，声波仿佛仍能感觉到温热的舌头舔过自己的电路。他记得爵士的每一个动作每一个步骤；记得护目镜上热情的光芒，记得急促进出的气流，记得嘴唇贴合手掌时柔软的触觉。所有这些回忆总能成功挑起声波的欲望，使他不得不暗自压抑或直接在共生体联接中升起屏障。可以确定，磁带们或多或少察觉了那天的事，但声波还不准备与他们分享爵士。况且爵士的行为不仅带来了快感的火花，也引出了新问题。

声波没有急着发问。天色渐暗，很快到了清洗时间，等爵士用沾满泡沫的刷子开始为他擦洗，这才提了出来。

“爵士，提问。”

“问吧。”

“指挥中心办公室，你当时的行为。喜欢？”

“有关系吗？你喜欢不是吗？”

“表现，满意。”声波承认。爵士忙着洗刷装甲，没有抬头。“理由？”

“我只是想说‘谢谢’。”爵士轻快的回答，“为了克劳米亚，还有所有憎恨震荡波的人，他们……所有那些人，你明白的。那是我唯一能回报你的了。”

“胜利，非常愉快。”

“他可不怎么愉快。”

“并非对震荡波的胜利。”声波纠正，“胜利，对爵士的。”

爵士停下动作后退一步，直视他。“你说什么？”

“爵士的服务，卓越。”声波没有掩饰自己的得意与骄傲，“取悦我时的顺从，极令人满足。”

“顺从？”爵士嗤之以鼻，“你是不是搞错了？所有那些都不是你命令我做的。尤其是跪下的部分，听着，我那么做都是出于我自己的意愿。”

“提示：在一开始就声明过你的自愿是我的目标。当时，接受挑战；现在，目标达到。”

“什——”爵士像要争辩，却戛然而止，他呆呆的看着声波，似乎连怎么合上嘴都忘了。瞬间空白的表情，黯淡的护目镜，真相击得爵士措手不及，声波从没见过他这么狼狈无措，彻底失了反应的样子——就像一杯高纯度能量液，品尝起来是如此甘甜。

“可是，那……那个不能算。”

“解释。”

“那是特殊情况！你在指挥室的时候根本不知道后来我会……那什么。”

“有关系吗？”

爵士再次哑口无言，嘴巴开开合合了好几次，却始终找不出有力的反驳，声波被他的模样逗乐了，但爵士显然不这么想。

“某些人花四十分钟让震荡波当众出丑就自以为聪明绝顶了。”他沉下脸，“听着，我只要二十分钟就能办到。”

声波在面罩后弯起嘴角，对爵士的硬撑即觉有趣又不以为然。他用手指挑起爵士的下巴。“说吧。”

“说什么？”

“你知道。”

不服闪过爵士的脸颊，抿了抿嘴，他闷闷的低声嘟哝：“声波7分，咱们又扯平了。高兴了？”

“马上。”

声波的手顺着他的脖颈向下，划过胸甲圆润的线条，抽掉爵士手里的刷子扔到地上，握住他的右腕。爵士一动不动，但神态变了，从愠怒到谨慎，从气恼到小心留神声波的动向。

“放手。”

“为什么？”

“我知道你想干什么，没用的。你以为能有样学样，把我也变成一堆只会颤抖冒烟的电路——就像你在办公室里那样？不可能。只有我让霸天虎神魂颠倒的份，没有其他可能。”

“爵士，追求控制权。”

“不，我只——”

“关于这点，了解。”收紧手指，声波步步逼近。“声波，不是闹翻天，不是红蜘蛛。你在他们床上的行为，亲眼见证。在你的记忆中，全部清晰可见。”爵士猛地一颤。他已经背靠墙壁无路可退，不安的光芒在护目镜上跳动，紧盯着声波的方向。“爵士，用出色的技巧满足主人，分散他们的注意力，控制节奏。害怕完全屈服；比起给与更害怕接受。”

他将爵士的手臂拉向自己，以拇指摩挲腕间露出的缝隙，动作不紧不慢。爵士的空气置换加快了，但仍没有动。

“对你的前主人，足够。声波，更优秀。光用舌头哄骗不到我的满足。必须是你的‘全部’。”他放开手腕，托住爵士的脸颊。“自愿的、信任的、没有保留的。爵士必将‘完全的’属于我，明白？”

用无比轻柔的力道，声波缓缓抚摸柔软的金属面层。随时间推移，清洗室的温度越来越高，蒸汽弥漫将他们笼罩，爵士的护目镜上浮起细小的水滴。尽管竭力掩饰，但声波没有错过他紧张的吞咽。

“为什么总是清洗室？”

“床，更好？”声波弯腰倾身。这么近的距离，使他能在水流声中，听清爵士内部系统运转的轻嗡。“或者，沙发？”

“哈、哈。”

爵士偏头避开他的注视。声波收起面罩，又靠前几分，嘴唇几乎碰上爵士的。

“回答问题。明白？”

“我懂你的意思。”爵士僵硬的低声说道，“可你办不到——汽车人也好霸天虎也好——没人可以。”

“因为爵士畏惧失去控制权。”

“这话由一个逼我在他手里取食的家伙说出来，可笑。”

“声波主人。”他指出，“爵士，属于我……总有一天。声波，殷切期盼那天到来。”

面罩归位，声波退回房间中央。“刷子。继续。”

爵士瞪着他，像是有点儿惊呆了，声波没有催促，站在水流下耐心等待。最终，爵士捡起了工具，继续为他刷洗装甲。之后的清洗就这样在沉默中过去了。

“你觉得震荡波打算什么时候下杀手？”轰隆隆摆弄着损坏的摄像头，焦躁的问。

声波手下略停，扫了双胞胎一眼。

“别用这种眼神看我们。”他们并没有被吓退，迷乱继续抱怨，“这是个很实际的问题好吧？是不是你狠狠的击败了那家伙呀？在公共场合？当着威震天的面？你直接照着他的独眼来一拳，他可能还不至于这么恨你呢。你觉得震荡波打算什么时候动手？”

“更重要的是，你觉得他打算怎么做？”

“他肯定不能直接对你开枪，那太明显了。”

“半个铁堡在他手心里捏着呢，我看他大可以雇几个不入流的家伙埋伏在暗巷里。”

“也可以给你的能量配给下毒。”

“在咱们楼下埋炸药。”

“对你路过的建筑做手脚。”

“当前谈话，没有意义且使人分心。”声波不耐的说，“如感到无聊，允许离开办公室。”

“你可能不觉得，因为没人敢直视你。”迷乱气冲冲的说，“可我们不一样，那群走狗的不满全冲我们来了。还有震荡波，就算他没脸，我们也看得出来。他不可能不想杀你，你真的一丁点儿都不担心？”

“否定。”

“为什么？”共生体齐声嚷嚷。

声波继续操作控制台，头也不抬，嘴里回道：“震荡波与红蜘蛛，冲突频繁。红蜘蛛，时有获胜。震荡波从未暗杀红蜘蛛。”

“好吧……这倒是真的。”

“震荡波跟红蜘蛛可不是一个档次的。”

“暗示？”声波冷淡的问。

“跟你比也不。”轰隆隆连忙回道。

“但我们还是有点担心。”

“担心，没有根据。暗杀霸天虎官员，即不忠于威震天及帝国。震荡波无力承受后果。攻击或暗杀我，不明智且难以实现。”

“做不到跟不想做是两码事。”

“震荡波的愿望，与我无关。共生体拖延时间回避工作，与我有关。”他意有所指的看看他俩，磁带们泄气的耷拉下脑袋。

“好嘛，这就去。”

“在你把咱们打发走前，再回答一个问题：如果没什么好担心的，为啥机器狗这么紧张？跟我们一样想多了？”

声波犹豫了一下，机器狗确实紧张，但理由和双胞胎的不同。“稍后将与机器狗讨论。”

“不说拉倒。”

“要是你又打算把他往地上摔，麻烦动手前给点提示，我们好提前屏蔽联接里的嚎叫声。”

“无此打算。磁带，工作。解散。”

“有用得着的时候尽管说，坐在指挥室里无聊透了。”

他们不甘不愿的离开了，留下声波独自面对监视屏幕。这一天的大部分时间里，爵士都在玩他的拼字板，不过这会他躺在了沙发上小睡。两个奉命留下的磁带也在充电，激光鸟趴在他的胸甲上，圆锯鸟占了沙发另一头。声波不喜欢爵士白天睡太多，日报已经完成，是时候回家叫醒他了。不过首先——

“战车队。”

为避免被察觉，声波极小心的挑选了一段无关痛痒的普通数据，将自己的留言与之捆绑，只有通讯专家才会注意到这类伪装。他为留言设置了适当难度的密码，既是进一步提高安全性，同时也考虑到了接收者的实际破解能力。

“你们的计划，已知。继续保持沉默，无助于向威震天赔罪。揭示当前位置。战车队，回复。”

声波将捆绑好的信息发入战车队的内部通讯频道，抹掉发送记录，确认没有留下任何痕迹。切断电源，关闭控制台。

刚走出指挥中心，机器狗便无声无息的跟了上来。声波能明显感觉到他强烈的不安，怪不得双胞胎那么在意。

/机器狗，心烦意乱。/

磁带低吼一声，展示画面。一张张塞伯坦人的面孔掠过联接，全都带着不快的表情，无论他们自以为多么小心，声波的摄像头总是能监听到那些刻意压低的交谈。伴随着所有这些不同场景，机器狗的主要想法始终是“失去平衡”。

他是对的。震荡波的名声在中纪节后每况愈下，扫荡市场更是让对他的评价跌到了谷底。敌意在整座城市蔓延。现在，只有震荡波的党羽，以及受首相“照顾”的富人还站在他那边。但后者的顺从并不见得出于忠诚，更多的只是为了得到特权罢了。拿走他的身份，他便一无所有。

要不是整个星球、甚至整个星系的人都认为红蜘蛛与震荡波势均力敌，且在各个方面与之截然相反，声波根本不在意震荡波失去民心。但两者分庭抗衡，不站在震荡波那边的人，通常便默认划入红蜘蛛的阵营。正如爵士所说，红蜘蛛在平民眼里是位迷人且富有魅力的战争英雄。而舆论又反过来大大助长了红蜘蛛的自负和野心。当绝大多数平民摒弃震荡波，那些转向红蜘蛛的目光，有可能令他认为政变的时机已经成熟。

/不仅如此。/机器狗补充，/红蜘蛛与震荡波，失去平衡。声波与震荡波，同样失去平衡。/

什么？在磁带随后发来的画面中，声波略感惊讶的发现，自己在平民的交谈中被褒奖为他们的英雄。没错，他确实干预了市场突袭，但并没有成功。而之后对震荡波的胜利，充其量不过是出于自保，唯一得到的结果就是一切照旧。在视线的边缘，声波注意到一个路人顶了下身边的朋友，朝他的方向指点。

/他们的想法，错误。推论，不合逻辑。/

机器狗嗤之以鼻，对商贩的所谓逻辑推论能力不屑一顾。磁带不安的缘由已然明朗。不论声波愿不愿意，他已经是这场权力游戏的玩家之一了——不是他的传统角色，但这段日子里许多事情已经与过去不同。至于改变的根源，至少在机器狗看来，此刻就躺在他们家的沙发上睡的正香。

/震荡波失去民心，他自己的行为、政策造成。/声波指出，/不是爵士的错。/

机器狗以因果关系描述最近发生的一连串事件。要不是爵士无故招惹腐败的执法者，声波也不至于去见震荡波，而正是因为那次会面，导致了后者对街头市场的扫荡。

/阻止盗窃行为，我的责任；爵士是否在场，无关。/

机器狗怒声咆哮，直言要不是为了爵士，声波根本不会上街。

/够了。/声波喝道，在塔楼门前停下，/会与不会，已无从知晓。因素，众多且复杂。你的愿望，我与过去一样？隐居，为失败痛苦？/

机器狗低下脑袋，似有悔意。

/声波，有能力自主决断并采取行动。机器狗，理解并服从。铁堡出现的问题，不全是爵士的错。/

/爵士出现，改变发生。/机器狗固执己见。

声波摇头。/改变，战争终止的结果。爵士，非主要因素。机器狗心知肚明。解散。/

机器狗知道声波是对的，无从反驳之下，只得不满的喷着鼻息，离开了。声波置换空气平复被挑起的怒火，走进房间，提醒自己磁带的言行只是出于关心。与铁堡的喧闹不同，塔楼里依然宁静安详。两姐妹亮起光镜，困顿的欢迎声波，双双变形飞入磁带仓。

爵士还没有醒。声波走上前端详了一会他的睡颜，随后小心地爬上沙发，趴到他的身上。他的体重和靠垫的凹陷终于赢来了对方的反应。爵士试着翻身，发现无法移动后，警惕的绷紧机体，护目镜微微闪烁。

“不是激光鸟。”他嘟哝道。

“观察，准确。”

“你好重，下去。”

“请求拒绝。声波，舒适。”他把下巴搁到爵士的胸甲上，感受下方火种脉动的频率。“爵士，未准许白天充电。”

“还不是昨晚没睡好。这都要怪谁？看看‘现在’就知道了。”爵士边抱怨边不适的蠕动，但挣扎不仅无法帮助他摆脱困境，肢体间的摩擦反而取悦了声波。

“张嘴。”

“你要放什么东西进来？”

声波取出能量粒示意。“只有这个。张嘴。”

爵士警惕依旧，但还是服从了。“好了？”他咽下能量粒，问道，“还是你打算就这么压着我，直到我过热锁死？”

“锁死，不合意。”声波圈住他，“不是想要得到的结果。”

“哦了哦了。”爵士随口应道，试图拨开在腰间徘徊的手掌，声波自然不会如他的意。“你已经充分阐明了你的观点。我是个很坏很坏的坏奴隶，居然想通过自己的行动来满足你，而不是两手一摊什么都不干。真是坏透了。我在想什么呢？来，咱俩上下换个位置，让我补偿你。”

声波恼怒的自排风孔呼气。“爵士，又想惹怒我。”

“屡试不爽呢。”

“放松。”见爵士仍不安分的动来动去，声波抓起他的手臂按到两侧压紧，“伤害，不是目的。只有欢愉。爵士，接受我回报你在办公室内的行为。”

“你真的没必要那么客气。”

“发言，失实。只接受不回报，不公平。声波……”他收起面罩，沿着爵士下颚的轮廓亲吻，“总是公平的。”

将目标锁定喉部的传感线路，声波伸出舌尖，试探的一触即收。爵士缩了缩，但幅度几乎难以察觉。声波的动作变得确定，舌头沿线路由下向上舔过，对准根部轻轻呵气。他的技巧或许没有爵士那般‘纯熟’，但也绝算不上是新手。爵士没有理由不享受；事实上，声波已经能感觉到对方的火种脉动开始加速。贴近同一根线路，用微弱的力道啃噬。爵士急促喘息，但与声波希望的不同，他没有抬高下颚迎合，反而转动脖颈避开了。

声波失望地放松钳制，但并不气馁。手指沿着胳膊向上，钻进肩膀处的缝隙。与过去为爵士按摩不同，他没有抚摸关节周围敏感的线路，而是以指尖搔刮。

爵士全身一震，连装甲都松开了几分。声波再接再厉，从爵士发声器里断断续续溢出的声音，已经很接近笑声了。

“你、你不是想用挠痒痒逼我就范吧？”

“怕痒，爵士的弱点。屡试不爽。”

“你真不愧是邪恶的化身。”声波又动动指尖，爵士猛地一跳，连忙咽下溜到嘴边的嬉笑声。他的脑袋向后仰起，喉部诱人的管线暴露无遗。声波满意的俯下身，收获胜利的果实，这一次不光是火种，爵士的机体温度亦随着爱抚急速攀升。他没有再抓着爵士，爵士也没有再反抗。中纪节惊鸿一现的接受与信任再度展现在声波眼前，他几乎能品尝到，说到品尝……

/声波！/威震天的怒吼声毫无预警穿透内线，/立刻到我当前的位置来报道。带上你的奴隶一起来！/

声波撑起自己，离开身下高热的机体。几秒钟前，他的嘴唇已经触及爵士的唇角，而爵士没有躲开。可现在，声波唯一能感觉到只有刺骨的寒意，仿佛全身的管线都随之冰封冻结。爵士立刻察觉了他的异样，蓝光微闪，语带困惑。

“怎么了？”


	27. 蔑视

“咱们不是去指挥中心。”

爵士轻道，在推进器的轰鸣声中，声波几乎无法分辨他的嗓音。街道飞快地在他们脚下向后掠去。随着越来越远离市中心，入眼的建筑物也越来越矮小、简陋。

“否定。命令：前往威震天的当前位置报道。地点：城市边缘区域。”

“公共场合，不像他惯常的风格，不过君主嘛无聊了偶尔玩些新花样也是可能的。”爵士嘴里说得轻松，攀在声波胸前的手指却攒得更紧了。“你要是不想的话，他……他忙的时候，你可以转过头不用看。你知道，他喜欢粗暴的玩法。”

忧惧再度揪紧声波的火种，但无论是继续收紧手臂，还是寄希望于不用去见威震天，都只是毫无意义的浪费时间罢了。长久以来的经验教会了声波，面对威震天的怒火，愈是拖延，后果便愈是可怕。最初的惊惶过后，声波一刻不敢耽搁，马上为爵士戴好锁链，带着他飞离了塔楼。威震天下达了命令，而他的命令不容违背。

他们的目的地位于某个十字路口，毗邻肮脏的贫民区。这里没有工厂没有商店，只有灰蒙蒙的隔间式矮楼，一排排一幢幢，杂乱无序的挤在一起。根据磁带收集的数据，到了晚上，这个地方塞满了来自城市各个角落的塞伯坦人，热闹非凡。不过白天，贫民大多去了市中心乞讨或工作。放眼望去，只有满目萧条。声波在路边降落，看清前方的情况后，火种又是一紧。等着他们的不光光是威震天，还有红蜘蛛、震荡波，奇怪的是，居然连挖地虎中的铲土机和清扫机也在场——全都聚集在路口中央的威震天雕像下，冷漠的注视着声波的到来。声波放下爵士，低头致意。

“你总算来了。”威震天不满的哼道，视线却对准了爵士，勾勾手指，他命令道，“过来，汽车人。”

旁人或许瞧不出异状，但声波知道爵士的镇定只是伪装，他的站姿比平时僵硬得多，蓝色护目镜上的光芒来回移动闪烁，正是主人观察四周、估量形势的征兆。根据以往积累的经验，声波能轻易看出爵士有多么困惑不安，但无论如何，他压下了恐惧，安静的走上前。威震天向侧边让开一步，完全露出身后的雕像。褐色底座上，大块的鲜红触目惊心，绘成一个声波怎么也没料想到的图案。

汽车人标志。

当威震天让开时，所有人的注意力反射性集中到了标志上，但现在，每一双光学镜都迫不及待的转向爵士，没人能预见接下来事态将如何发展，但也没人想错过送上门的好戏，而声波知道，他的奴隶永远不可能抗拒炫耀卖弄的天性，更何况是在这些特殊的观众面前。爵士停顿了一秒，也或许是两秒，但他没有让他们失望。

爵士对着威震天扬起最明亮最厚颜的笑容，闲闲的问道：“社区美化？”

威震天一手捏住他的脑袋朝底座上贯去，金属撞击、刮擦的声音刺耳极了，声波火种一颤，但表面上仍维持了无动于衷的模样。爵士踉踉跄跄退开两步，看起来头晕目眩，但神色并不显得惊讶。

“继续，奴隶。看看我有没有心情听你讲笑话。”

爵士小心翼翼的左右转动脖子，护目镜连续闪烁，发出调焦的细微声响。“看来没有。可如果你叫我来不是为了听笑话，那又是为了什么呢？”

“为了你的回答。”威震天气势汹汹逼近他，“你以为这个愚蠢的图案能为你和你的朋友带来什么？就算挖地虎没有在一天之内发现你的小动作，又能改变得了什么？除了为你那悲惨的生活再添一顿教训，你以为你还能得到什么？”

“你的意思是这是我干的？”爵士的空气置换比平时来得沉重，他仍没有从碰撞带来的冲击中彻底恢复，但尽了最大努力保持冷静和清醒，作势查看图案。它非常巨大，几乎覆盖整个雕像的底座，涂料也涂抹的很厚实，连上头的题字都快看不清了。色块铺陈和线条并不完美，更像是手工绘制的，但无论是谁都能一眼认出这个无人不知无人不晓的标志。爵士伸手摸了摸，摇头。“不，不是我的风格。”

“不是你的‘风格’？”威震天重复，语气阴冷。爵士只当没有听出其中危险的信号。

“换成是我的话一定画在你的前门上。”

威震天反手就是一掌，力道刚猛，几乎把爵士抽得原地转过一圈。爵士咬牙忍住痛呼，跌跌撞撞勉强站住。

“自作聪明。小汽车人，再不小心说话你就是自寻死路。”威震天警告道，“我要亲手把你撕碎，一片一片，直到你乞求忏悔的机会。你以为我做不到？”

爵士抹掉嘴角的液体，又摇了摇头。“容我大胆的问一句，陛下，是什么让你这么肯定我与这个……粗制滥造的领袖标志有关？”

“我知道是你干的，也只能是你干的。是你，总在自以为没人注意的时候，对你的霸天虎主人们露出不怀好意的笑容；也是你，总摆出一副骄傲自豪的模样，仿佛比你的主子们更高贵。你似乎还不明白，是你们失败了，是你们输掉了战争。现在你想——怎么？集合旧部？用这么低劣的伎俩反抗我的帝国？就凭一个图案？你在玩什么愚蠢的游戏？”

“我的游戏。”爵士冷冰冰的回答，“从来都跟愚蠢无关。不过很抱歉要让你失望了，威震天陛下，因为这个不是其中之一。我唯一为汽车人做的，就是在这段最黑暗的日子里，带领他们上演一出塞伯坦式的安妮。”他嘲弄得飞去一吻，“我爱你，汉尼根小姐。”

威震天狠狠抽了他一巴掌，这次爵士终于支持不住摔倒在地上。“站起来。”威震天喝道，“再回答一次。”

爵士自通风孔剧烈喘息，撑在地上的手臂不断摇晃，好半天功夫，他才勉勉强强的起身，步履蹒跚。“陛下，我已经非常诚恳的回答了你的问题，不是我做的。虽然我很想对这副作品负责，可我的主人整日整夜关着我并且严加监视，我不可能神不知鬼不觉的从他眼皮子底下溜出来。”

迎向威震天的视线，声波点头。

“那就是你指使别人干的，是谁？”

“我连跟其他汽车人说话的权力都没有了！在声波那儿我‘什么也干不了’，我告诉你，我跟这件事没有关系！”

“那谁跟这件事有关系？”威震天怒喝。

“我怎么知道？难道你没想过？或许是你的某个好部下对你的领导不太满意？也或许是某个连自己都养不活的傻瓜想发点声音让你注意？”

威震天沉下脸，光镜透出险恶的光芒，再次逼近爵士，手指猛力戳向他的胸甲。“这个帝国的事务与你无关，奴隶。你唯一需要在意的就是如何博取我的怜悯。你想怎么转嫁推诿就怎么来好了，但记住，对你没有任何好处。我知道你一定跟这件事有关，你会承认的，哪怕我得砸开你的脑袋把真相挖出来。”

爵士摇晃着退后两步。“为什么这么紧张，陛下？你自己也说了，只是个图案罢了。”

威震天从喉咙深处发出低沉的咆哮声。“这是反抗，在所有这些人里你应该最清楚我会如何‘教训’那些胆敢反抗的人。”他扬高拳头，爵士又退后一步举起双手。

“等等！”

“怎么？”

“你能不能避开这个——”他拍了拍胸前老旧的暗红色标志，“我还挺喜欢的。”

下一秒威震天的拳头已经夹着雷霆怒火击中了他的胸甲，爵士弯下腰发出痛苦的抽气声。不等他恢复，威震天又抓住他的肩膀提起来朝街道上砸去。清扫机慌忙蹲下，险些被从头顶飞过去的机体撞到。爵士重重摔在地上，翻滚一圈，仰躺着不动了。声波几乎原地跳起来，被剧烈的激痛贯穿整副机体，爵士失去生气的模样激活了他作为载体机型的核心协议，但协议一定在哪里出了错，因为他的基本程序是被设计于保护磁带的，而爵士不是磁带。他压下上前干预的冲动，集中精力和意志，要求自己保持冷静，爵士确实挨打了，但挨打毕竟只是挨打而已，更何况这顿好打完全是他的无礼与傲慢招惹来的，无论如何威震天不至于真的杀了爵士——不，他不会的。

“你真是令我惊讶，汽车人。”威震天走向爵士，其他霸天虎匆忙退开为他让路，“总是这么拼命，总是嬉笑怒骂，摆出一副无所畏惧的样子，仿佛真的没有任何东西能伤得了你。可惜，我知道得太清楚了。”

威震天掐住爵士的脖子把他拽起来。爵士大口喘气，置换系统明显不堪重负，部分通风口已经在先前的暴力中碎裂损毁。威震天低下头凑近他的音频，但音量却足以让在场的每一个人听清。

“我还记得你刚被我牵上床的那几个晚上，那么悲惨那么崩溃，为了你那死去的首领痛哭流涕，就像一只彻头彻尾的可怜虫。”

爵士露出苦涩的表情，关闭护目镜。

“你那个时候倒是学得挺好的，让大家瞧瞧你是不是还记得。”威震天略微松开钳制，手指沿着爵士脖颈上的线路威胁地移动，“你是个什么东西，爵士？”

爵士明显的僵住了，当他再度开口时，声音机械平板，仿佛排演过无数次。

“我是奴隶，威震天陛下。”

“你为什么是奴隶？”

“这是我的惩罚……”他吞咽了一下，“为阻挠你的罪行接收惩罚。”

“这就对了。正是因为你胆敢公然反抗我，所以现在才会沦为我的奴隶，你永远都是我的东西。没有任何事能改变这点。你的玩笑改变不了，几桶涂料一样改变不了。承认是你做的，我可能就此饶过你。对于那些能认清自身地位的人，我一贯宽宏大量。”

“不·是·我·干·的——”爵士咬紧牙板，一字一顿，嗓音嘶哑，“我也不知道是谁干的。说不定是擎天柱的鬼魂，也可能是幻影！”

威震天僵了足足一秒，吼叫一声朝着爵士的脸面抡起拳头。爵士往后砸在雕像底座上，向地面滑去，威震天大步上前把他拽起来。声波忍下程序触发的新一轮剧痛，解除错误警告，但伴随着威震天的拳头一下又一下落在爵士身上，更多警告涌向他的处理器。爵士的喊叫声越来越大，但除了声波没人在乎。震荡波看起来满意极了，红蜘蛛舔着嘴唇用一种着迷的眼神盯着施暴的威震天。爵士在狂风骤雨般的攻击下剧烈扭动，他的痛呼逐渐变成了尖叫，直到威震天又把他扯起来甩出去。

“够了吗，奴隶？还需要我继续提醒你有多么渺小脆弱吗？和我比起来，你根本微不足道。”

出乎声波的意料，爵士并没有当场失去意识。只见他用双手支住地面，缓慢的撑起上身，手臂颤抖不止，仿佛每一个动作里都带着极度的痛楚。他呕吐了一会，抹把嘴，艰难的换了个跪坐的姿势。

“我知道我有多么渺小脆弱。”他嘶哑的说，“可为什么被吓破胆的那个不是我？你又为什么这么急切的想要答案？因为你对那标志怎么来的毫无头绪，你害怕了不是吗？”笑声通过爵士受损的发声器，变成一串刺耳的杂音，“瞧瞧你这一路，陛下。从塞伯坦最英勇无畏的角斗士，到如今惶惑不安的帝王。多么自豪多么强大，威震天万岁！”

威震天的整副机体仿佛凝固了，但他的光学镜中分明有赤红的岩浆在翻腾，而他的语气叫人不寒而栗。“你想跟我说恐惧，汽车人？我可以手把手教教你什么叫恐惧，比如在恐惧中悲惨的死去。”

他上前对准油箱的位置踹去，爵士向后飞起又倒回地上。威震天跟进两步，一脚踩住他的胸甲。爵士只抽动了一下，过重的伤势使他失去了挣扎的力量。

“蝼蚁也敢口出狂言，死吧虫子，慢慢地，痛苦地……”

威震天单膝跪下，用膝盖压住爵士的胸甲，对准脆弱的喉咙扬起拳头。声波忍无可忍，不及细想，大步走上前去。

“威震天大人，建议，精神审讯，更有效。”

威震天抬头看他，茫然蹙额，好像早就忘了还有其他人在场。“什么？”

“寻求真相，直接入侵更有效。”声波解释道，“入侵前提，目标保有意识。”

“喔……没错。”威震天曲张手指，低头打量下方的汽车人，眼神热切，似乎在获得真相与宣泄怒火间犹豫不决。最终，他带着几分不情不愿，放下拳头站起。“也行，开始吧。”

他又踢了爵士一脚，这才让开。爵士几乎连颤抖的力气都没了，躺在地上一动不动，换气若有似无，偶尔发出哽噎声。只是看着他，声波便感到痛楚难当。他在爵士的脑袋边跪下，手掌覆住爵士的前额，摆出准备的架势，掩饰安慰的本质。有微弱的光芒划过爵士的护目镜，但声波不确定对方还认不认得出自己。形势不容耽搁，声波下线各传感系统，开始入侵。无论声波是否动过念头，威震天的暴力分毫没有动摇爵士脑中的音乐。

**一切轰然倒塌，是你打碎了自己的王冠（王权）！你左右指点，却无人差遣。你只关心一件事，只想要做国王，但城堡已成瓦砾，仅剩一个头衔！你的王冠（王权）在哪里，一无所有的国王？**

声波一进去就飞快地撤了出来，现在不是和爵士玩脑力游戏，把自己累趴下的时候。迅速的侵入和撤出可以给他的观众们留下轻松成功的印象。他一边启动视觉系统，一边站起。

“怎么样？”威震天催促道。

他的国王盯着他等待回答。毫无疑问，威震天会接受他给出的答复，因为声波过往的忠诚，更因为声波从未欺骗过他；可爵士快死了，对他的所有物，声波一样负有责任；在不向威震天撒谎的同时，他也必须保护爵士。

“雕像污损并非爵士所为。”

这不是谎言，正如爵士所说，声波严密监视了他的一举一动，同时禁止他与其他汽车人接触，尽管无法从他的脑中找到证据，但并不影响爵士无辜的事实。这不是谎言，但声波也无法否认自己有意令威震天“以为”在爵士脑中找到了证据，因为只有这样，威震天才可能饶恕爵士。这不是谎言，但却是声波最接近背叛威震天的一次。

威震天果然面露犹豫，下意识相信了最忠诚的部下，但失去理由将罪责归咎于本已认定有罪的汽车人，不愉和失望也是显而易见的。“他真的一点不知情？”

“没有证据证明爵士知情。”声波如实答道。

“好啊，现在我的城市遭到了神秘‘画师’的攻击。”威震天眯起光镜，“你呢，声波？你有没有眉目？你的职责不就是监视整个城市吗？”

“监视工作，始终贯彻如一。但城市规模宏大，摄像头数量有——”

不等声波说完，威震天嫌恶的低咒一声，扬手重重掴了他一巴掌。声波惊极无声。战车队齐齐后退半步，就连红蜘蛛都惊讶瞪大光镜，暂时忘了幸灾乐祸。

“做好你份内的事，声波。”威震天怒气冲冲的命令，“这是我的星球，我的帝国。我不想看到汽车人的标志玷污我的地方，明白了？”

声波低下头。“明白，威震天大人。”

“很好。”威震天轻蔑地看了眼脚边半昏迷的汽车人，冷笑转身。“弄掉它。”

铲土机连忙点头应承。“是，陛下，我马上让搅拌机把——”

“不光是这一个，我的意思是‘所有的’，包括奴隶身上的。从现在起，我再也不想看到这个图案。所有拥有奴隶的人都给我记好了。”

闻言，在场的霸天虎们无不面面相视。即使在战争刚刚分出胜负，俘虏们被套上项圈当做战利品分配的那段日子里，也没有人想到过要抹掉他们身上的汽车人标志。尽管它意味着敌人，但经过了千百万年，这个红色标志早已成了“汽车人”不可分割的一部分，正如霸天虎标志之于霸天虎。将任何一方与他们的标志剥离开来看待，都是无法想象的。

“大人。”震荡波不确定的问，“标志说明了奴隶的身份，代表着现在汽车人等同于奴隶。如果没有了它，还有什么能……”

“他们还戴着项圈不是吗？有项圈就够了。战争早已结束，擎天柱也已经死了。是时候抹掉他的标志了。”

对于国王的决定，霸天虎们无话可说，爵士可不。“这么害怕。”他含糊的低语，“怕他回来找你？”

威震天的脚步定住了，回头看向地上的汽车人。他不发一言，突地冲过来，两手抓起爵士的右臂，用尽全力扭转。装甲扭曲，下方的支柱管线碎裂、弯折。爵士惨叫一声，护目镜一黑，当场昏死过去。

“好多了。”威震天扔下他，“此地已了，解散。”

他第一个升空，其他人陆续跟上。无视红蜘蛛和震荡波嘲弄恶意的目光，声波原地不动。直到所有人离开，他缓缓跪下收齐地上的碎片。爵士全身上下没有一处完好，声波尽可能轻手轻脚的将他抱起，发动推进器，向吊钩的医务室飞去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metallica《King Nothing》  
> 音乐片《安妮》


	28. 手术台

“手术刀，3/10。”

“十分之三。”

“再往左一点。”

“是，主人。”

“调整放大率。”

“是，长官。”

手术室里气氛凝重，唯有激光手术刀发出的嘶嘶声不绝于耳，偶尔插进几句吊钩对奴隶下达的命令。声波站在房间远处的角落里，视线随着莹蓝色的激光移动。绝大多数霸天虎不被允许走进这个房间，但吊钩早在许多纪以前就认清了不可能阻止声波的事实。战争时期，只要他的共生体躺上那张手术台，声波总是陪伴左右。因为能做到全程保持缄默，不对手术造成一丝一毫的影响，渐渐吊钩便默许了他的到场。自从开始处理爵士的手臂后，吊钩连一眼都没有看过声波，倒是急救员不时投来紧张的视线。

“焊接机，1/10，160度。”

“是，长官。”

对于这些组合金钢来说，一名成员听到风吹草动，便意味着整队人知情，因此当声波抱着昏迷的奴隶到达时，吊钩并没有现出太多惊讶。他镇定的指挥声波把爵士放到手术台上，一边准备器材，一边命令急救员进行麻醉。后者的反应倒令声波有些吃惊，本以为爵士伤痕累累的机体，会使胆小的汽车人奴隶惊惧恐慌，但对方只是倒抽一口凉气，便急忙投入了工作。把爵士安顿好以后，他麻利的移除了伤口附近的装甲外壳，擦干净接缝，替吊钩整理必要的工具，为接下来的手术做准备。他在战场上一定见过更严重的伤势，但那毕竟是很久以前的事了。摘拔管线，递送吊钩要求的刀具时，急救员的手偶尔会颤抖一两下，但他的动作既不迟疑也不笨拙，更没有妨碍吊钩的维修。声波不得不承认，急救员用实际行动证明了他的专业素质。手术还在继续，目前为止他们已经在爵士的胳膊上花了将近6个小时。

“手术刀，1/10。”

“是，主人。”

最小的号码意味着处理最精细的部位。声波竭力提高视觉系统观察，但在他这个外行看来，那些破裂的支柱和线路彼此间实在没有太大区别。吊钩看起来很满意，从他的表情声波判断手术进展顺利，当下通过联接安抚焦急的共生体们。

“焊接机。”

“是，长官。”

吊钩弯着腰，专心致志得接合细小支杆，焊接器的顶端偶尔溅开些许火星。由于损毁严重，他们不得不完全拆开爵士的手臂，看着不省人事的奴隶，声波发现自己竟荒谬地暗暗希望他能醒来。他的奴隶总是精力十足，生气勃勃，总是不断发出各种声音，片刻都停不下来，看着他这样一动不动躺着任人摆弄，声波感到强烈的不安。即使是充电的时候，爵士的系统也总是发出规律的声响，声波早已习惯了在那熟悉的声音陪伴中入睡；可现在，麻醉程序终止了绝大多数内部系统的运转，除了两名围着手术台忙碌的医师，没有一点儿迹象证明他还活着。

“他的关节会像新的一样。”终于，吊钩关上焊接器，站直，“暂时可以了，我真是个天才，你也干得不错，矮子。”

急救员松了口气。“谢谢，主人。”

“焊接的地方需要一整天时间加固，明天我们再做一次手术重铸他的整条手臂。我要你把每一根支杆的位置都固定好，理清连接肩膀的神经线路。其他伤口明天有足够的时间处理。装甲上的凹陷，小的可以打磨展平，大一点儿的等他的自我修复系统解决就行。至于脸部的破损，你应该知道他需要哪些敷料。对了，要给他用镇痛剂吗，声波？”

声波将视线从爵士脸上抽离转向吊钩，后者不确定的望着他。镇痛剂是霸天虎在战时的术后常规药品，可不是为触怒威震天的人配备的。鉴于爵士只是奴隶，是否使用镇痛剂压制麻醉失效后的剧烈疼痛，完全取决于他的主人。

“镇痛剂，允许使用。”

“好的。今晚上先用大剂量封锁60%的传感系统。还得给他接上点滴。在那之前，我要你把输送管线和传感线路都重新校准一次，确保没有地方受到压迫。有问题吗？”

“没有，主人。我记下了。”

“很好。等弄完后把他送去1号恢复室，然后来见我，有点儿别的事要你协助。”

“是，长官。”

吊钩粗鲁的拍了拍急救员的脑袋，半推着汽车人往病床的方向走了两步，转身示意声波跟上。声波随他走出手术室。

“他的情况很严重。”吊钩直言道，“幸好这世上没有我修不好的伤，所以你的余生不用对着个胳膊肘往后弯的奴隶。普神，他一定把威震天惹急了。但不管怎么说，除非有并发症，否则他的命算是保住了，一天后应该就能下床走动。让咱们一起祈祷他不至于再捧着涂料跑去贫民区吧。”

声波冷漠的盯着吊钩，直到他讪讪收起笑容。“好吧好吧。明天我再给他做一次手术，修复手臂剩余的部分。他得在这里留两天，等焊接的部位彻底愈合。你可以留下，不过留下来没什么意义。就算麻醉过了他也不见得能清醒。急救员肯定会好好照顾他的。你没有必要留下。”

“明白。”手术室内，急救员正按着吊钩的指示仔细检查线路。“共生体将全程监视爵士。”

吊钩撇嘴。“找个安静的。”

“激光鸟、圆锯鸟，合适。”

“那好吧。”吊钩耸肩，“请原谅，长官，我还有别的事要办。”

“解散。”

不再理会挖地虎，声波又走进手术室。急救员被他吓了一跳，但见声波一径沉默，便继续专心处理爵士的线路，只偶尔抬头看一眼，确定他没有靠得太近。

大约一小时后，急救员放下工具。“我……呃，我弄好了。”他小声说，“我要把爵士送到恢复室去，长官。我一定会照顾好他的。”

他低了低头，解开轮床的束缚器，推向手术室大门。声波抬手拦住。

“长官？”

“你对我奴隶的医疗护理，需要。私人关注，不需要、不想要。保持恰当距离。与医疗无关的对话，绝对禁止。我的命令，明白？”

他略微倾身，急救员看起来四肢僵硬站立不稳。“你……你不准我跟爵士说话？”

“正确。”

“哦——”矮小的汽车人仿佛被当场揍了一拳，但他还算明智，没有妄图争论，“是，长官，我明白了。我得推他过去了。”

声波退开一步让出空当，跟着紧张的奴隶走进恢复室。急救员锁住轮床，将点滴接入爵士的另一条手臂，调整好位置与速率，又低一低头，匆匆离开了房间。

出于静养考虑，恢复室采取了隔音处理，但四周墙壁都是半透明的，以便随时观察病人的情况。声波站在床边，看着急救员出门后快步走向吊钩，光镜明亮，显然对即将发生的事毫不知情。吊钩一边指示他坐下，一边将布块浸到溶剂里。奴隶老实的坐到凳子上，侧头张望他的主人，满脸困惑。直到吊钩拿起浸湿的布往他胸口擦去，急救员才终于明白过来。他猛地跳将起来往工作间外冲，但立刻被一把拽了回去。吊钩应该没有大声咒骂急救员，至少在声波看来没有，但他的脸上满是怒容，似乎说了些严厉责备的话。急救员奋力挣扎了会，发现无法挣脱被制住的手腕后，又抬起另一条胳膊挡在胸前，面罩因为感受到威胁而自动合起。声波看不出急救员有没有在面罩后开口，但能看到吊钩连连摇头，像是在拒绝奴隶的恳求。

就在这时，病床上的人突然毫无预兆的动了动，一抹微光掠过护目镜又重归黑暗，爵士低声呜咽。

“阿——”

声波连忙弯下腰，伸手轻抚爵士的头盔，希望能哄他继续充电。爵士刚做完手术的那条手臂被小心架起，所有支柱管线暴露在外，声波不希望他这个时候醒来，亲眼目睹自己的惨状。

“……救。”

“爵士，充电。休息，必要。”

外面，急救员似乎已经放弃了反抗，脸埋在他的主人胸前，肩膀不断抖动。吊钩耐心的拍着他的背脊安慰，但始终没有放下擦布。过了一两分钟，他拉开急救员，动手擦洗汽车人标志。奴隶低着头，用手捂住脸孔哀泣。

“阿、阿救。”爵士含糊的咕哝，“痛。”

“镇痛剂，马上生效。继续充电。”声波握住他的手。

爵士突然用力反握。“阿救，别、别让头儿回去，感觉不对，留下，好……好吗？阿救？”

“名字：声波。睡吧。”

爵士奋力的抓握渐渐松懈，手指颤抖，要知道以他现在的情况本不该有力量开口说话的。又一道光芒闪过蓝色护目镜。

“别让头儿去……”

外面，吊钩已经擦除急救员的标志，把布块丢回工作台，起身、关灯，大步走了出去。汽车人独坐在黑暗中一动不动，就像病床上的爵士，耗尽了最后一分力气。整个医务室笼罩在寂静中，死气沉沉，举目环顾，唯有破碎。

“天……”轰隆隆低声吸气。

“太可怕了。”迷乱附和。

在此之前，磁带们只对发生的事有个大概的了解。他们知道威震天发了火，知道爵士惹怒对方吃了苦头，也知道与汽车人标志有关。但随着声波将整件事的前因后果通过数据连接传输给他们，包括每一句羞辱，每一记拳头，每一声痛苦的尖叫，以及声波自己的情绪波动。他们虽不至于无法承受，但手指却无意识的绞紧了。

“后来呢？”

“挖地虎吊钩已成功为爵士手术治疗。有望彻底康复，但必须进行第二次手术；时间，今天。伤势，严重。”

“那咱们还傻站在这儿干嘛？”

“我们不能去看他吗？”

“你怎么早不说？”

“为什么拖到现在才告诉我们？”

“你自己陪了他一夜是吗？”

“早知道的话，我们昨晚上就去了。”

声波继续操作控制台，对于双胞胎激烈的反应，不感意外也不以为意；相比他们的怒火，他们提出的问题本身更令声波困扰。他本没有打算彻夜滞留于吊钩的医务室——在爵士意识不清的情况下，滞留既没有意义，更不明智——声波对挖地虎的口风不抱幻想，万一彻夜留守在奴隶床边的事被传了出去，只会令局势更加不利。按照原本的计划，声波只打算留一会，然后让激光鸟或圆锯鸟继续看守，自己返回塔楼休息。

但他万万没想到爵士会意识不清的呼喊救护车。听着他为擎天柱苦苦哀求，声波的火种亦痛楚难当。爵士没有呼唤他这个主人，反而对已经死去的首领念念不忘，整整六年的奴隶身份一点儿没能改变他的优先顺序。擎天柱的领导给汽车人带来了一败涂地的下场。可无论爵士还是为失去标志哭泣的年轻医师，似乎都不在乎这个事实。他们也同样不在乎霸天虎建立起的新政权。拿走项圈、打开牢笼，他们将冲向夜色，永不回头。对于在爵士脑海中看到的画面，声波记得太清楚；而磁带们喊着录音机的名字直至咽下最后一口气的画面，他也依然记得清清楚楚。

这些想法纠缠在一起，几乎要把声波压垮了。为防止激光鸟或其他磁带听到爵士呼唤往昔的伙伴，他改变计划亲自留在了那儿，站在病床边为奴隶守夜，既希望对方能快些醒来，又害怕听到他醒来时喊出的第一个名字。黎明刚过，爵士的护目镜再度泛起光华。声波屏息看着他慢慢醒。

“声波？”

他顿时松了口气，走上前抚摸黑色的头盔。“机体状况？”

……感觉就像一堆废铜烂铁。”爵士动了动，痛得龇牙咧嘴，“我怎么感觉不到……当我没问。”没等声波阻止，爵士已经看到了自己被拆开的手臂，他飞快别开脑袋，咕哝，“我想起来了，他气疯了。”

“爵士，过分挑衅威震天。”

“是么。反正他给过我更糟糕的经验。你知道，你见过。”他盯了声波一眼，又无奈的朝动弹不得的胳膊瞥去一眼。“再说，往好的方面想，起码不是我的腿，起码我还能跳舞。”

他疲倦的笑了笑，脑袋靠向声波的手掌。“现在是第二天了吧，你在这儿——你一晚没睡是吗？”

“爵士的情况，危急；我的充电，不是必要的。你的休息，更重要。”说罢，声波打开磁带舱唤醒两姐妹，“磁带留下，我必须工作。”

“你一定得去吗？”

“确定。”

突然看到爵士躺在病床上的模样，激光鸟发出惊愕的鸣叫声，滑翔至爵士的肩膀处，紧紧依偎住他。圆锯鸟飞上点滴上方的支架，占领制高点以便监视整个区域。声波通过联接向她们许诺稍后告知详情，最后又摸了摸爵士的额头。

“继续充电。今天将进行第二次手术。我一定到场。”

“我知道。”

“老大？喂喂，老大？”

声波猛然惊醒，迎上磁带们担忧的视线。他居然在谈话中走神了，看来疲惫程度已大大超出预估。声波过去也常常通宵工作，彻夜不眠从来不是问题。不过这次事件造成的感情波动和能量消耗，都不是普通监视工作能够比拟的。他的处理器急需休息、整理、消除碎化。

“我说……不是爵士干的对吧？”

“那个涂在雕像上的标志。”

“不可能。”声波坚定的回答，“爵士，拘禁在家，全天候严密监视。”

“话是这么说没错。”

“但是……”

“我们俩能黑掉监视系统，播放提前录好的图像……”

“咱们以前就干过，比如震荡——”

轰隆隆踢了迷乱一脚。“打仗那会，我们潜入汽车人的基地时就干过，反过来想想……你确定爵士不会？”

“我的监视系统，不可能被入侵。”

“可——”

“磁带前往指挥室轮值；额外任务：向挖地虎搅拌机、铲土机处收集事件相关情报。”

“咱们什么时候能去看爵士？”

“轮值结束后。”

“那你什么时候去看他呀？”

“一样。新监视计划需优先完成。”

听到这话，他们总算正眼看了看控制台显示屏上的画面。“铁堡地图？”

“那些点是干什么的？”

“适合增设摄像头的位置。”

“什么？！”双胞胎惊呼，“你开玩笑吧？这图上什么旮旮旯旯的地方都包括了！”

“开玩笑，否定。威震天命令提高城市监控力度。威震天的命令必须完成。”

“想想得用多少摄像头！”

“一大笔钱！”

“要是全装上了，你在分析数据上花的时间起码比现在长三倍。”

“威震天不能要你做这种事。”

“威震天，塞伯坦统治者。”声波提醒共生体，“威震天的命令，必须服从。”

“威震天是个——”

“轰隆隆。”声波喝止，“你个人的看法，没有必要。前往指挥室。解散。”

“行行。”

“你想当工作狂我们也没办法。”

“每到这种时候我都特别想念照相机三兄弟，要是他们还活着，你就不用抗这么重的担子了。”

“而且没人感激你。”他们气冲冲的踏出办公室，甩上门。房间里安静下来，但声波依然无法集中注意力。他的系统不断发出警告要求休息，连视线都变得有些模糊不清。声波重启视觉系统，他必须尽快拿出新的城市监视计划，以缓和威震天的怒火，不过在当前的精神状态下，工作根本不可能取得进展。最后他不得不向现实让步，将内置定时器设定为一小时，声波坐在椅子上开始充电。

晚上医务室寂静的可怕。前一天声波守夜时，点滴声是整个房间里唯一的声响。爵士醒来后一定不喜欢那种地方。但医务室至少是安全的，没有飞舞的拳头，也没有或明或暗的冷嘲热讽，那份平静令声波想往，在他路过熟睡的急救员离开时，私下里多少有那么些不甘不愿。

然而，当声波完成工作再度踏进医务室，入眼所见简直堪与疯人院媲美。轰隆隆和迷乱已经到了，与之相伴的还有他们标志性的吵吵闹闹大喊大叫。爵士仍旧躺在床上，床头摇起呈倾斜状，和之前一样，一条胳膊架着，另一条连接点滴。双胞胎挤在床边手舞足蹈，偶尔碰到受损的装甲，惹得爵士抽搐躲闪。激光鸟不断发出刺耳的叫声，警告她的兄弟们动作小心。急救员满脸焦急。

“酷毙了！”迷乱上下打量爵士损毁的手臂，“只剩支杆啦，看，我可以把头塞进空挡里，看到没？进、出，进、出——”

“你扔个东西，我试试能不能在另一边接住！”

“不行！”急救员喊道，“请不要这样，长官们，这些支杆非常脆弱，很容易受损——”

/轰隆隆、迷乱！/激光鸟在内线中怒斥，/你们会伤到爵士的。/

“不扔东西那吐口水行不？口水总伤不到他了吧？”

急救员扭绞着双手，在医师保护病患的本能和奴隶身份要求的绝对服从间挣扎。“不行，不要吐口水！也不要碰那条胳膊！我好不容易才把支杆和线路理清楚的，万一——”

“放松，急救。”爵士安慰道，“他们只是好奇罢了，不会伤到我的。这是他们表达关心的方式。”

“长官们，我真心希望你们能用‘语言’表达对爵士的关心，或者祝我在一会的手术中成功……”

“什么？等等，谁允许你给我们的奴隶做手术了？”

“你这家伙用地球的标准满五岁了吗？”

“咱们要吊钩给爵士做手术，不是你这种连上下都搞不清的菜鸟。”

急救员露出受伤的表情。“如果我的主人同意，那就说明我有资格进行手术。但我之前的话意思是我会协助他完成修复。”

“你够资格才怪。”

“爵士的胳膊绝对不能留下永久性损伤，不然他怎么教我们玩杂耍？”

“你们俩真够关心我的。”爵士插话打趣道。

“那是。不过这样子也挺酷的，要不咱们想办法改装改装，用你的手臂挂东西好了。”

声波走上前，一手拎起一个，将迷乱和轰隆隆从爵士的胳膊边拉来。“够了。过度活跃，对爵士造成不必要的痛楚。磁带，离开医务室。”

“咱们能留下看手术不？”

“不行。”除了双胞胎，所有在房间里的人异口同声回绝道。

“别这样嘛……”

“磁带，解散。建议：预习新巡查路线。”声波将轰隆隆和迷乱朝门口扔去，示意两姐妹跟上。激光鸟跃上爵士的肩膀，用嘴喙蹭了蹭他的下巴，这才飞了出去。急救员被她的行为吓了一跳，目送四个磁带全部离开恢复室后，不禁长舒一口气。

“线路可千万千万别叫他们弄乱了。”他上前查看爵士的手臂，嘴里念念有词，“不然主人会杀了我的……”

“别担心，好着呢。”爵士安慰道。

“看起来没有造成新的损伤，长官。第一次手术修复的线路恢复良好。没有意外的话，吊钩主人今天能彻底修复剩下的电路，将全部管线重新装配好，焊合手臂外部金属层，矫正装甲。明天，手臂上的局部麻醉将减弱，以便爵士有限度的活动手臂。我们要测试修复后的关节情况，移除装甲表层的损伤，较大的刮痕可以等自我修复系统自行处理。我已经在点滴里加入了可以提高修复系统效率的添加物。脸部的伤口我也处理过了，等到愈合后取下金属贴即可。”

急救员并未理睬爵士，光学镜盯着手臂不断调焦，飞快地向声波说明情况，从始至终都没有抬过头。爵士看着他，渐渐地似乎意识到了什么，脸色不愉。

“你、长官，你有什么要问的吗？”

“否定。继续。”

“吊钩主人一会就会为爵士进行第二次手术。我要先启动休眠程序，大约十分钟后生效。”

急救员边说边取来一块医用数据版连接爵士的数据接口，按动屏幕，使用吊钩的医疗越控密码接入爵士的系统，逐一关闭。“我得去为吊钩主人准备器材了，过会儿来接他。先告退了，长官。”他低头鞠了一躬，匆忙向门外走去。

“你做手术，我放心。”爵士突然提高音量说道。急救员脚下一顿，回头看看他，脸上浮起一个腼腆的笑容。

等汽车人医师离开后，爵士问道：“你不准他跟我说话？”

“爵士忘了规定？”

“没有。”他叹了口气，“只是希望你忘了。”

爵士的护目镜逐渐变暗，预示着休眠程序开始起效。他靠在床上拌个鬼脸，就算有心生气也无力发作了。恢复室外不远处，急救员在推车上排布维修工具。今天白天吊钩一定抽空给他的奴隶补了漆——标识去除后留下的灰色不见了，取而代之的是和装甲其他部分一样的红色。爵士按住自己的标志。

“什么时候轮到我？”

“治疗全部结束后，补漆时。”

“够快的。”他以拇指摩挲胸前的图案，“那几个孩子一定难过坏了。他们跟我们不一样。你和我早在战前、在汽车人和霸天虎之前就已经活了很久了，不像他们，一生都佩戴着这个标志。飞行太保、机器卫兵……全都带着这个标志上线。他们连自己不佩戴它的样子都没见过。”

他对着声波扯出个苍白的笑容。“幸好我不那么在乎。”

声波看向墙幕外，急救员不知何时进了手术室，协助吊钩调整操作台，他们俩谁也没有注意这边，而房门也在奴隶离开时关上了。

“爵士，为涂鸦负责？”

惊讶闪过爵士的护目镜。“什么？”

“爵士，有罪？”

“拜托，声波……你不是当真的吧？你知道不是我干的，你应该比任何人都清楚理由。”

“理由，知道。但是，爵士变不可能为可能的能力必须纳入考虑。爵士，前特工，极可能篡改视频数据，制造受困假象。在墙上涂抹上光剂、在摄像头前移动、要求共生体留下陪伴，以上行为从特定角度，可视作预先制造不在场证明。”

声波边说边向爵士走进，仔细观察他的护目镜，那上头的光芒越来越暗淡，爵士的警惕也必然随着休眠程序的作用不断降低，但似乎还没到彻底瓦解的程度。听了声波的话，一抹笑容缓缓爬上爵士的脸颊。

“特定角度？”他反问道，“是你的角度吧？”

“汽车人，非常狡猾。有能力策划破坏活动。”

“听起来真吸引人，你是在诱惑我吗，声波？”

“回答问题。”声波一手撑住爵士脑边的靠垫，弯下腰把他笼罩在自己的阴影下，“爵士，有罪？”

出乎预料，爵士没有再用玩笑回避追问，他收起笑容，又远远看了眼急救员。

“你们都一副我很生气的样子。”他低声说，“你、吊钩、威震天……没人想到问问我的感受。或许我也不爽得很呢。”

“解释。”

“你很清楚那个标志不是我画的，你也很清楚画那个标志的不可能是汽车人。要是没人监管，我们连上街的权力都没有。所以只能是中立派画的。我不知道为什么，可能是因为他不喜欢新政府。震荡波取缔了他的摊位，或者红蜘蛛的机翼把他扫进了排水沟，谁知道呢？然后他开始思考，发现……如果上台的是汽车人，可能日子会比现在好过的多。”他停下来吸气，护目镜上的光芒越发微弱，“可惜一切都太迟了，伙计。要是你当初有勇气站出来加入我们的队伍，而不是躲在地下苟延残喘，或许我们不会失掉这场战争。或许你就是倾覆天平的最后那块砝码，如果你有勇气站出来，或许我们现在都是自由人，谁也不必承受威震天的奴役。或许……”

他抬起手像是要戳声波的标志，但半途力竭，只草草捶了下磁带仓的玻璃。当爵士再次开口时，语气中满含恨意与不平，“不管他是谁，他没有为汽车人战斗过，没有为我们的领袖战斗过。他没有权利使用汽车人标志，他连握那把刷子的资格都没有！在一切太迟之前，他就应该鼓起勇气站出来。”

“我希望威震天能找出那个人。”护目镜全黑，爵士拼着最后一点意识挤出声音，“叫他粉身碎骨。”


	29. 修补

随着电梯不断升高，狭窄的金色光亮一道道快速掠过。指挥中心楼层数不多，但为彰显气派，层高远远超过了常规标准。室外电梯的设计更多得考虑了奢侈与舒适而非速度或使用，面对前方锃亮的金属板，声波耐心的看着自己的倒影，等待电梯升至二楼，霸天虎休息区；随后是三楼，只对官员开放的军事档案馆；直到停在四楼，也即是顶楼，威震天的私人套房。他走进电梯外的小休息室，等待门禁系统扫描向内通报。这一层并没有配备守卫，因为威震天不相信有人比他更强大。不久奴隶打开房门走出来，鞠过一躬引声波入内。

威震天拿着杯高纯度能量液站在会客室的落地窗边，眺望脚下的城市，默默出神。

“声波。”他没有回头，“你这么晚来打搅我，想必有什么重要的事吧。”

“确定，威震天大人。重要信息，必须上报。”

威震天原地转身，朝蓝霹雳示意。“出去。去看看我的另一只宠物。经过刚才的锻炼，他应该需要补充能量了。”

声波看着蓝霹雳依命走向远处的房门并打开，露出门后金色的塞伯坦人——装甲收缩紧绷，两只蓝色光学镜几乎同时锁定了声波，迸发出危险饥渴的光芒，只是瞬间的功夫门又合上了，但声波敢肯定，要是飞毛腿没有被焊接在墙上的锁链拴住，他早已冲出房间直扑过来了。在威震天手下这么些年后，这个汽车人仿佛变成了一头未开化的凶兽，随时等待着机会破笼而出大开杀戒。关于威震天私下里是怎么对付他的“野”奴隶的，每个人的猜测都不尽相同；至于声波，他只知道当威震天有那个兴致的时候，他一丁点儿都不想踏进那个房间。

“说吧。”

“雕像污损，并非幻影所为。”

听到幻影的名字，威震天的身形略微一紧，似乎既想相信他的判断，又不能全然放心。“你凭什么这么确定？”

“幻影最大的优势，隐身。劣势：体型矮小、武器陈旧。在城内曝露行踪，不可能逃脱。假设：幻影离开沙尔，避过红蜘蛛等的巡逻及雷达扫描，进入铁堡。必须优先保证行动隐秘。用涂鸦吸引注意力，没有意义且危险。”

听过这番分析，威震天看起来放松了几分，呷一口能量液，说：“这倒是事实。声波，你说话总是有理有据让人信服。”如果可以，声波也想学他的样喘口气，放松紧张的神经线路，但他不能，因为他此行还带来了坏消息。

“如果不是幻影干的，也不是你那个多嘴多舌的奴隶干的，那到底是谁呢？”

声波谨慎的回答道：“挖地虎搅拌机证实，使用涂料价格低廉，获得途径广，鉴于其质量低劣，霸天虎官员不可能使用，因此汽车人奴隶没有渠道得到此类涂料。肇事者，几乎可以确定为平民。”

威震天没有明显的反应，但光学镜却在听了这番话后燃起危险的血色光芒。见他不语，声波继续道：“挖地虎清扫工证实，图案发现于白天13:54；圆锯鸟确认前晚巡查时没有图案。结论，涂鸦行为发生于两者之间的18小时内。同时搅拌机的评估表明，图案为新近绘制，表层没有磨损。”

就算清扫机没有碰巧看到那个标志并报告他的上级震荡波，磁带们也会在当天稍晚一些的巡查中发现它的。声波转念一想，把这话咽了回去。

“也就是说，这件事是我的臣民干的。”威震天低声道，“——在我的统治下，生活在我一手拯救的星球上。你说，中纪节那天他们是不是也畅饮了我的能量液？忘恩负义的小人。”

他收紧握在容器上的手指。“要不是我，他们现在在哪儿？是我揭竿反抗高高在上的议会，是我扫除了层层桎梏这颗星球的旧阶层。最重要的是，是我战胜了那个宁可眼睁睁看着母星死亡，也不肯利用地球资源的领袖。在我为他们做了所有这一切后，所有这些战斗这些牺牲，他们就是这样报答我的？如果我从旧阶层奴役下解放出来的都是这种人，那么他们不值得拥有我赐予他们的一切。”

震荡波想必会第一时间爆发长串的赞同与溢美之词；红蜘蛛则会趁机提出自己的功劳进而夸夸其谈；声波只是沉默的站着倾听，这是他唯一懂得的表达同情的方法。

“要是他们以为我能容忍这种卑鄙的行径，那么他们不但健忘而且愚蠢透顶。这是我的星球，我的帝国。这颗星球上的一切都属于我，由我掌控。他们休想星火燎原，我要像掐灭擎天柱的火种一样掐灭任何异议。不论采取什么手段，所有的人都必须忠诚于我。”

“明白，威震天大人。”

“你打算采取什么措施来保证这点？”

声波打开数据板展示。“新监视网蓝图，完成。摄像头将遍布整个城市，几乎覆盖所有角度。类似事件不可能再度发生。”

威震天接过数据板飞快扫视。“这么庞大的工作量你承受得了？”

“威震天大人对我表现的失望，不快。任何可提供更好服务的尝试，必要、接受。”

威震天露出一丝笑意。“你果然是我最忠实的部下。要是没有你可怎么办？其他人都在找理由，找替罪羊，要不就是满口抱怨，只有你……一心想着让我满意——我很满意，非常满意。”伴随着他的话，巨大的手掌落在声波肩头，微微收紧。有那么一秒，声波拿不准威震天的意图。如果他想要的不仅仅是答案和报告，声波愿意满足，就像过去一样。但声波已经累极了，两天里他只睡了一小时，把所有的时间都耗在了准备报告和监督吊钩的维修上，现在他只想尽快回家休息。

幸好威震天的注意力很快便转了方向，他又紧了紧握在声波肩头的手指，看向窗外。“声波，你想念战争吗？”

这个问题令声波猝不及防，望着威震天的背影，他显出几分困惑。“想念？提问，不理解。”

“我知道这么说有些奇怪，可有时候，当我感到特别焦躁和挫败的时候，我真心希望战争还没有结束，因为那个时候，我至少知道自己的敌人是谁。尽管大地随着汽车人的进攻震颤，到处炮火纷飞硝烟弥漫，但我知道我能对付得了他们，粉碎那些卑微渺小的火种，把他们从通向胜利的道路上统统扫除。当然并不轻松，但那个时候一切都很简单。我想念那种目标明确的感觉，想念那种一切尽在掌握的感觉。至于现在，没错可恶的擎天柱不在了，但取而代之的是塞满整个铁堡，不懂感激也永远不知满足的家伙。他们唯一知道的就是张开嘴索求。‘能源太少，能源太昂贵，城市太拥挤，电网需要继续扩大，电网供电时间太短’等等等等诸如此类。解决一个问题，立刻又有更多的问题涌出来。他们感激过我们吗，感激过拯救了他们的霸天虎吗？没有。只有牢骚，更多的牢骚。而我不能杀了他们一了百了——至少不能杀光所有人——没有了他们，我还去统治谁呢？我必须依仗你了，声波。倾听，找到惹麻烦的人，告诉我。这样我才知道接下来要怎么做。”

声波鲜少见到威震天这么郁郁不乐甚至不设防的摸样，他了解他的首领有多么骄傲，对威震天而言，坦承失去掌握一定非常艰难，为了爬上今天的位置他付出了惊人的努力。

“威震天大人，请考虑。”

“什么？”

“挖地虎清扫机事发当天出现在贫民区的目的：清扫、拆除，为建造厂房做前期准备。拆除，涉及部分平民住宅；监视发现平民对此心怀怨恨。震荡波的重建计划实施过程中经常引发类似不满。异议将持续监督收集，但着手改进同样可行。重新评估调整现行政策，或可缓解平民的不满。”

有光芒划过威震天的光学镜，像是了悟像是认可，某种理解，理解除了制造恐惧，宽容与慷慨同样可以达到御人的目的。希望在声波心中升起，或许威震天真的会倾听他的建议。然而转瞬之后，那光芒便已无迹可寻。

“不要改变，声波。”

“请说明，威震天大人。”

“别跟其他人一样指手画脚。指责和推诿我已经在红蜘蛛、震荡波那里听得够多了，我不希望连你也来插一脚。你只需要站在我的身后执行贯彻我的每一条命令。不要逾越当然也不能敷衍了事。至于如何统治我的帝国更合适，我说了算。清楚了？”

声波低下头。“确定。威震天大人。”

“你可以走了。我想一个人静静。”

声波又施了一礼。蓝霹雳还没有出来，但无妨，他知道出口在哪儿。他最后看了眼威震天，他的首领面对窗外，凝望脚下的城市，一动不动仿若凝固，像极了遍布街头的国王雕像，只是这个背影透露的悲哀是世人从所未见的。

第二天声波抵达医务室时，爵士已经能下床了。站在吊钩的工作间里，越过恢复室的半透明幕墙，声波看着急救员小心翼翼地引导他轮流活动各处关节。爵士的动作很慢，但流畅而且稳定。他装甲上的凹痕消去了泰半，随着手臂修复，爵士显得健康完整。只是看着他站在那儿，声波便已如释重负。

“物理疗法。”吊钩一边处理工具一边解释，“第二次手术完成后定时进行，同时按比例依次减少对手臂的麻痹，引入能量循环接通传感网络。不管他怎么嘻嘻哈哈嘴硬不当回事，相信我，焊接处的疼痛不比被扔进熔炼池来得轻。眼下首要任务是让他的关节得到充分且适当的锻炼，确保没有任何地方卡住或滞涩。我的奴隶告诉我目前为止进行的很顺利。除非有什么意外，比如并发症，否则明天你就可以接他回去了。”

“明白。额外检查要求，完成？”

吊钩飞快的瞥了他一眼。“是的，长官。我今早上趁着他还没清醒前做了，他不知道。我检查了所有的封禁程序，全都运行良好。子空间，封禁。通讯系统，封禁。目标命中子程序，封禁。电击传导线路，正常。百分百的奴隶，完全符合威震天大人订下的标准。”他放下刀具，朝声波看来的视线中添上几分警惕，但语气平稳依旧。

“我该好奇你要求进行检查的理由吗？”

“疑问，恰当合理。”声波以同样波澜不惊的语调应道，“临时抽查，便利且有益于安全工作。主人对奴隶，总是存在一定的责任。”他看向远处恢复室内的两名汽车人，急救员的手指探进爵士的装甲下方来回移动，像是想要借助按摩缓解爵士的痛楚，浑不知自己抢了声波平日的工作。“你的医师，胜任外科手术？有能力移除项圈？”

吊钩一怔，掉头看向自己的奴隶，露出沉思的表情。“这么说吧，他是个聪明的孩子，学得很快。虽然我不想承认，但他的上一个老师确实有一套。如果他能拿到必要的工具，同时能跟另一个汽车人不受干扰的连续待上十几小时……是的，他办得到。但他不可能同时满足这些条件不是吗？”

见声波不答，他又补充道：“声波，急救员不可能解掉他的项圈。他也不可能有机会帮其他汽车人解除项圈——就算他办到了，他自己照旧受制于我。他逃不掉的，他明白，他们都明白。”

——只除了一个，声波望着爵士的笑脸在心中反驳。表面上，他只是向吊钩点点头。“报告，满意。解散。”不再理会挖地虎，声波快步走近恢复室毫无预兆的拉开门。正在为爵士按摩肘关节的急救员吓了一跳，慌忙松手，向后退开一大步。

“声波！长官！我——这、这是正常的物理治疗，我主人的命令，他让我做的。涉及支柱折损一类的伤势，这种治疗是必要的。我只是想分散下爵士的注意力，都是出于医疗目的。只有医疗相关的对话，我保证。”

吊钩的奴隶在他的目光下颤抖，爵士则不慌不忙靠到病床边，护目镜上的光芒转过一圈。“放松点急救，小心把你自个儿的电路爆了。不用着急，他知道咱们俩说的每一个字。声波的耳目无处不在嘛。”他调侃道，朝角落里的圆锯鸟抬抬下巴。爵士说的没错，共生体尽职得完成了声波交予的监视任务，声波知道两名汽车人白天所有的互动往来，也知道急救员和爵士的谈话确实没有超出规定范围。不止如此，他还知道只要一有机会，急救员就会忙里抽空跟爵士握个手。声波不喜欢爵士与其他奴隶接触，但比起交谈这个动作对安全的威胁性要小得多，而且理论上他还没有正式禁止爵士与其他奴隶握手。看在医师尽心尽力照顾爵士，对他本人也毕恭毕敬谦卑有礼的份上，姑且允许他们的小动作吧。

声波跨进房间。“出去。”

“是，长官。”

急救员低下头飞快的出了门。“回见，急救。”爵士朗声道，“别忘了，‘落汤鸭在午夜飞翔’”

急救员回头困惑得看了他一眼。房门关上后，爵士转向声波，笑道。“是个好孩子，可惜总是听不懂我的谋反暗号。真不知道该拿他怎么办。”

“挑衅，没有意义。”

“可是挺有趣的，想念能随时逗你开心的好时光，亲爱的。我在这儿整整两天了，快闷死了。你是来带我回家的吗？我准备好啦，随时可以走。”

“爵士还不能回家；后续医疗护理，必要。”

“回头预约了再来不行吗？为什么一定要留在这儿？除了看着挖地虎进进出出发呆，做吊钩坚持的关节练习，什么事也没有，这儿无聊透了，有‘塔克’盯着，连跟急救聊聊天都不成。留着有什么意思？带我回家好不？”爵士边说边向声波靠近，可惜接入他手臂的输液管长度不够，只得半途作罢。

“爵士，刚做完两次手术。”

“我已经没事了！我都能跳舞了，瞧——”他拉开架势，又想炫耀那些不可思议的舞蹈，没想到膝关节一软，整个人朝地上扑去。声波一个大步跨上前，接住他抱回床上。

“爵士还不能回家。”不理会爵士气恼的模样，声波再次重申，开始亲自检查他的手臂。早前断裂的部位装甲略显暗黄，但吊钩已经再三保证了循环正常后可以恢复以往的光泽。除此以外，仅从外表根本看不出爵士的手臂受过伤。声波控制着力道戳刺关节测试，满意的确认所有部位反应正常。不过在转动肩胛和手肘时，爵士的抽气声断断续续始终没有停过。

“痛感，剧烈？”

“跟硫酸直接在管子里跑似的。急救说是正常现象。他不肯再给我用镇痛剂了因为会妨碍循环什么的。他是这么说啦，明明是跟他的虐待狂老师学坏了。”

“吊钩，不是虐待狂。”

“我说救护车呢。”

声波逐一轻捏他的手指，每次爵士脸上都闪过吃痛的表情。“不想受痛就不该激怒威震天；你的傲慢，损人不利己。”

“必须的。我们到时他的表情你不是没看到，该来的躲不过。不管我说什么，下场都一样。横竖得趴下，我要趴得好看点。”

“好看到致命。”声波冷道，“威震天的怒火，惊人。你存活的唯一理由，我的干涉。”

“我告诉过你，他不会杀我的。我们这些奴隶对帝国太有用了。他永远不可能真的杀了我。”

“结论，错误。感知器有用，急救员有用；爵士只有傲慢。我与威震天接触的时日比你长久。威震天动了杀机。你的行为：鲁莽、可笑、愚蠢。”

爵士抽开手，沉下脸。“怎么，你要不要拧断我的另一条胳膊？”

“想要的：爵士认错。”

“不可能。我知道这里头的规矩，训练有素着呢。这是我跟威震天的事，与你无关。”

“你与任何其他人没有‘事’”声波呵斥道。爵士恼怒的别开头，又被硬生生扳回来。“声波，主人；爵士，我的。你做的任何事，说的任何话，与我有关。但你的行为与此相悖。”

“是是，对不起。在我被拧断胳膊的那一刻，我应该第一时间考虑到‘你的’感觉，我真是个自私的家伙。”

“爵士，理解不了？你差点没命。威震天怒火之盛，足以下杀手。爵士仅仅因为我的干涉幸免于难。干涉，风险巨大。结果，威震天非常不高兴。”

“你只是不爽他打你罢了。”

“纠正：‘不爽’因为你差点死了，并且表现得满不在乎。”

“够了好吗，声波。”爵士拔高音量，“事情已经发生了。我骂也被骂过了，打也被打过了。说到底，我才是那个因为挡了威震天的路接受惩罚，沦为‘奴隶’的人。”他的表情因另一种截然不同的痛苦扭曲起来，“我恨他逼我承认这点。他确实很擅长打击我，知道怎么做才能伤人最深。”

他开始发抖，也叫声波再次窥见了那份脆弱，那个在指挥室外几近崩溃的他。爵士把这一面藏得很深很小心，但这样下去，总有一天威震天的拳头会把他彻底击碎。爵士没有意识到这点吗？连声波都能轻易看出来，难道他自己不明白吗？

“我累了。”爵士小声问，“能睡一会吗，主人？”

“充分休息有助恢复，无需特意请求允许。”声波不假思索的回答。他对谈话的结果非常不满意，但爵士还很虚弱，不想逼得太紧。他扶着爵士慢慢躺平，把输液管摆好，手掌覆盖住爵士的护目镜，说道：“睡吧。我明天再来。”

“我知道。”

声波最后用手背蹭了蹭爵士的脸颊，关闭照明，离开了医务室。今天晚上又得孤枕独眠了，他不快的想道。或许明天，爵士可以回家。

爵士第二天在病房的表现比前两天更糟。他不习惯长期滞留在狭小的空间内，因此越来越焦躁。声波了解他的奴隶，从对方不断用脚板在地上打拍子的小动作，就能看出他与日俱增的不安。他在房间里上蹿下跳，甚至爬到床上跳舞。急救员被闹得头痛不已却又束手无措，直到吊钩跑进来呵斥了医师一句，爵士才终于消停。那天负责监视的是激光鸟，她把整件事通过视频流传给了声波。对于奴隶的鲁莽行为，声波既觉有趣又感到气恼，但并不意外。

“行为，无法接受。”稍后探视时他责备道，“扰乱医护人员，可能造成危险。无助于恢复。”

“恰恰相反，亲爱的，我这完全是谨遵医嘱。是他说尽可能按照平时的运动习惯锻炼关节的，对我而言还有什么比跳舞更合适呢？”

“炫耀。”

“一回事。咱们可以走了吗？”爵士急切的摆动手臂，摇晃输液管。“把这玩意解了，我们就能回家了。”

“否定。爵士，今晚不回家。”

“什么？？？我已经可以回家了，吊钩亲口说的。他看起来很开心！”

“吊钩，不是你的主人。爵士，今晚不回家。”

爵士张口结舌，满脸惊愕与困惑。声波无动于衷，就和十几分钟前通知吊钩时一样。对于他的决定，挖地虎不高兴极了。

“可是——我能逗你开心不是吗？你不想我吗？家里少了我你不觉得孤单吗？”

“其他问题，更在意。”

爵士板起脸。“如果是昨天那事儿，你省省吧。我不会为不是我的错道歉的。我没错。”

“否定。爵士，大错特错。”

“这就是你的计划？把我关在挖地虎的玻璃罩里，用无聊逼疯我，逼我就范？既然你不肯带我走，或许我可以自食其力一把，这儿的锁看起来没什么难度。”他不屑地扯了扯接入装甲下方的管线。“你知道吊钩的锁连一秒都困不住我。我可以自己出去逛逛，你说呢？”

“去哪？带上涂料去贫民区？”

蓝色护目镜上的光芒越发冷峻。“去你的塔楼怎么样？虽然你又升级了安全系统，但我一定能找到办法进去，我总是有办法。偷偷潜进去，‘爬上’你的床，你打算怎么办？”

“带你回医务室。‘爵士还不能回家’”

爵士恼怒的瞪了他一会，随后被病房外的什么东西吸引了注意力。当他再度看回声波时，那种不安又回来了。“听着，我知道你生我的气。可这又不是第一次了。咱们不能换个地方再说吗？先带我回家，拜托？”

“要求拒绝。”

爵士急促的置换空气，但他仍没有死心，脸上挂起期待的笑容。“我可以求你哦，也可能不止是求，带我回家，我一定好好‘感激’你。”

声波坚定的拒绝道：“答案：不。”

再次被拒，爵士气鼓鼓地坐回病床，转向角落里沉默的观众。“你帮不了我是吗，女孩？”

激光鸟柔声鸣叫，爵士似乎听懂了其中的否定，耷拉下肩膀。“你为什么在这件事上这么固执？”

“反问：你为什么在这件事上这么固执？”

爵士沉默以对。在声波看来，与其说他没有答案，倒不如说是答案太多不知该如何开口。门被拉开，急救员站在那儿。“打搅了，长官。”他轻声道，“我的主人告诉我爵士要再留一晚上还有……我得，我们得……”

他苦涩地看向爵士，清了清发声器。“该补漆了。”

所以这就是造成爵士不安的原因，声波看着他死命握紧床沿的手想道。“Verdammen sie es（德：可恶）。”爵士喃喃低语，“（德）现在还不算晚。立刻出发的话，你有时间带我去外面的店里弄。”

声波凝视着他不作声。“（德）你是个可憎而又可怕的人。”爵士补充道，“——残忍、麻木不仁，如果你一定要他来做这件事，你的火种比穿过黑洞的冰渣更冷硬无情。”

“反抗威震天前就该考虑到结果。”声波平静的回答，“有因才有果。”

“（德）去死吧。”爵士按住胸前的标志，“不是我的错。”

“对汽车人的话有异议？需要直接询问？”声波示意站在旁边看着他俩不知所措的医师，爵士当即露出愧疚的表情。

“你有什么话想问我吗，爵士？”急救员犹豫地问。

“没什么，我们走。”

“那好吧。”急救员绕过声波，走到床边摘下输液管，“跟我来。”

爵士狠狠瞪了声波一眼，走出病房。声波跟在他们后面，沉浸于自己的思绪中。没错，让汽车人医师亲手擦除爵士的标志确实有些残忍，但声波还在气头上，不打算理会对方的感受。对着威震天夸夸其谈前，爵士就应该把后果想清楚。

突来的惊叫声打断了他，抬头只见急救员被绊倒在地，爵士闪身冲进工作间，对着键锁板噼里啪啦一阵猛按，成功阻塞信号锁死了房门。

“爵士？”急救员喊道，“你要干什么？快开门！”

爵士没有理会，视线穿过玻璃紧锁住声波，很可能是在等待他的反应，看他会不会直接越控强行打开房门。但声波没有动。十几秒后，在急救员焦急的请求声中，爵士打开装有特制溶剂的瓶子，扯过擦布塞进去。他咬住嘴唇又停顿了片刻，随后戴上冷酷的面具，掏出湿布发狠似的用力擦拭起胸前的标志。

“谁打了我的奴隶？”吊钩从储藏室跑过来，“谁——声波，你的奴隶想干什么？”

一下又一下……红色的图案黯淡褪色，渐渐无从分辨。除了刚开始的那一次退缩，爵士始终抬头迎视着声波的护目镜。

“试图证明观点。”声波头也不回地说，“爵士，非常固执。”

他转身向出口走去，嘴里命令道：“确保补漆完成。明天再来。”


	30. 投降

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存货没有鸟～

随着新摄像头逐步安装到位，更多数据汇总至声波的控制台。他的共生体开始沿新线路巡查、记录、拍摄，将数倍甚至几十倍于过去的信息同步、上传至他的处理器。为了容纳它们，他不得不解锁大量存储空间，并在处理器与控制台间建立更多连接，以应付海量分析工作。音频、光学镜等外部传感器相继关闭，非紧急通讯频道被封锁。在将自己隔离于外部世界的同时，声波全身心沉浸入塞伯坦的监视网络。每天早晨，无数场景在他的处理器中回放，而每一个场景背后又隐藏着无数需要调查、判断并分类处理的故事。

这大大拖累了声波的内部系统，使他对外界的反应变得异常迟钝、缓慢，甚至对可能遭受的威胁处于无法防备的危险境地。为此他不得不在工作时将自己反锁进重重加密的办公室，但即使在这样与世隔绝的环境下，他的工作依然被属于另一个人的意识——他的共生体的意识干扰了。

/红蜘蛛出现。/

什么？声波放缓当前数据流至四分之一速，试着在讯息与处理器中正播放的画面间找出联系。夜晚的铁堡，工人们散坐在工厂角落低声闲聊，没有红蜘蛛。没有联系。

他漠不关心地将圆锯鸟的警告撇到一边，但磁带再一次打断了他的思路。

/红蜘蛛出现在挖地虎医务室。/

这就对了，声波模糊地想道，圆锯鸟和眼下的数据流无关，这是激光鸟昨天晚上收集的画面。圆锯鸟……圆锯鸟今天轮到监视爵士，她应该在吊钩的医务室里，和爵士在一起，还有……红蜘蛛！

声波惊得当场切断两条数据连线，顾不得惋惜没有存档的进度，他急急打开传感器，并命令圆锯鸟将医务室内的声音数据实时传送给他。

“……滚开，小鬼！放心，用不了太久，忙你的去。”急救员被推开时发出的低呼以及红蜘蛛那不容错认的声音，一字不差地传进声波的音频接受器。

“조심해。”爵士的话明显是说给他听的，“긴장하지 말아요。”

就算没有警告，声波也不可能轻举妄动。他端坐在办公桌后，一边密切关注医务室内的事态发展，一边处理其他线路上的监视数据。共生体链接的另一头，圆锯鸟紧张极了，但她显然领悟了主人的意图，也没有冒然行事。

“你好啊，汽车人。”红蜘蛛假惺惺的招呼，“好点了没有？”

“好多了。”爵士傲慢地答道，“不过不知道为什么空气突然有点糟，一定是过滤器出问题了。”

“说实话，你居然还在这儿真让人惊讶。断条胳膊至于躺这么久吗？”红蜘蛛的脚步声穿过房间，走向病床，“当然了，谁叫汽车人这么没用呢？”

“你用什么？”爵士问，“你被威震天打得满地找牙后用什么牌子的镇痛剂？考虑到你的丰富经验，一定常备在手吧？”

“一般而言，我只需要关闭传感器的输入端或者直接屏蔽痛觉，真可惜你是办不到了。哦顺便，新涂装不错，不过我觉得空荡荡的胸甲不太适合你。倒是飞火，没了机翼上那个恶心的标志后，我发现他吸·引·人多了，你说呢？”

/爵士有发怒的迹象。/圆锯鸟警告声波。

“有什么能为你效劳的么，红蜘蛛？”

“如果我记得没错，我能用你做的事可多了。”红蜘蛛意有所指，“不过今天你只需要安安静静坐在那边，管好嘴巴就成。我是来找你的主人的。”

/红蜘蛛坐到病床边。/圆锯鸟尽职的报告着飞机的动向，声波也听到了他坐下时金属碰撞发出的声音。他的处理器仍运行着数个分析程序，透过数据的迷雾，声波隐约意识到自己正握住控制台的边缘施力。/爵士曲腿避开了机体接触。/

“你一定看到了，他不在这儿。换个时间来吧，他在工作。”

“我知道他在工作。”红蜘蛛轻快的说，“我好心好意去他的办公室打招呼，结果他连门都没应。然后我猜想，或许来这儿看看你能引起他的注意。声波一向关心属于他的东西。这一点那天在贫民窟已经很明显了不是吗？”声波一僵，红蜘蛛得意洋洋的声音继续刺入音频，“别以为他能瞒过所有人。”

/红蜘蛛面向共生体。/磁带的不安显而易见，/他在笑。/

“你到底有没有话要跟声波说？”

“当然。听着声波，别自欺欺人说什么震荡波一定没有察觉。不然你以为是谁向威震天暗示那个标志跟你的奴隶脱不了干系？我倒宁愿相信是他自己涂了好嫁祸给你。不过咱们都知道，他可没有那个想象力。你大可以把下面的话当成善意的忠告：如果你还在幻象爵士没有变成打击你的关键，趁早醒醒吧。”

/红蜘蛛靠近爵士，伸手……即将碰触爵士的头盔。允许干涉？/

/否定。干涉正中红蜘蛛下怀。/

/爵士退向病床内侧，避开接触。红蜘蛛收回了手。/

“没关系。”红蜘蛛告诉爵士，“我可以等。”

“你完了没？”爵士生硬的问。

“这里差不多了。不过等我回去见着感知器嘛，那就是另一个故事了，没错我这就去找他。”圆锯鸟告诉声波，红蜘蛛在起身前摸了摸爵士的膝盖。声波握紧双拳；根据磁带的描述，爵士也是一样。

“回见，声波。希望你的奴隶早点好起来，医务室可不是他该待的地方。把他丢在这里太久，会有人以为你玩腻了。”伴随着沉重的脚步声，飞机大摇大摆的离开了房间。又过去足足十几秒，声波总算松开了拳头。

“그 말이 맞아. 그 모두에 관한. 자, 이제 집에 갈 수 있나요（他说的没错，一点没错。）”爵士低声问，“这下我能回家了吗？”

由于太专注于圆锯鸟传送的音频，不知何时声波的分析程序已经全部停止运行，但工作必须按时完成，而为了确保没有在被红蜘蛛挑起怒气时错漏重要信息，他将不得不重新分析期间所有通过处理器的数据流。声波恼火的重启程序。

/红蜘蛛与我对我的财产的安排无关，爵士还不能回家。圆锯鸟，转告。/

圆锯鸟发出反对的尖锐叫声，声波没有理会也没有听爵士的回复，直接关闭了通讯频道。他还有许多工作亟待完成。

“长官，你的奴隶可以走了。”

声波快要来到医务室出口时，吊钩两手叉腰拦住了他。于此同时，身后恢复室的方向正传来急救员请求爵士下地的声音。就和前几日一样，今天的探望仍以争执收场。中途爵士爬上天花板，威胁说声波一天不带他回家就别想他下来。

“爵士还没准备好。明天再来。”

吊钩再一次拦住去路。

“长官，你恐怕没有听明白我的意思，‘你的奴隶可以走了’，事实上我们全部热切期盼他早日离开。他——要我怎么说好呢？他简直就是连宇宙大帝也消化不了的渣渣。你那两个小鬼比起他来根本不值一提！你知不知道今天早上他趁着我出去办事，急救整理库存的时候干什么了？他居然黑了我的医疗记录档案，还把所有飞机的档案命名为各种对接类疾病发布到公共网路上。他太擅长掩盖入侵痕迹了。要不是有人发抗议信息给我，我根本不知道出了这么回事。他还搞坏了恢复室里的体征监视器，让那玩意每15分钟警告一次他死了。我的奴隶差点吓得火种停跳。我不想看到我的奴隶担惊受怕，声波。我开始明白有点明白闹翻天那白痴当初为什么把他搞得半死不活了，因为只有那样才能控制他。我不知道你平时是怎么对付他的，也不想知道，总之带他回家，我不想在这儿看到他了！”

“爵士还不能回家。”

“抱歉了长官，不过你在这里命令不了我，只要在医务室里，病人怎么样我说了算。当我说他可以走了——”声波默默接入网络向吊钩的账户汇入两千赛币。“——他就是可以走了。他该——”显然吊钩收到了转账确认提示，“他该……呃，我是说……”

系统提示声波对方选择了确认接收，转账完成。吊钩愣了一会，随后口风变了。

“既然你这么想让他多留一天……不过说好了，就一天。这里是医务室，不是度假酒店。”

“理解。合作，感谢。”

这一次，吊钩让开了路。走出大门时，声波听到他低声咕哝“不知道你在等什么”。声波没有回答，他的想法与吊钩无关，而且他确信今晚将是爵士留在医务室的最后一夜。回到家后，声波继续分析监视数据，直到公共电网即将停止供电。他关闭控制台，简单的冲洗了一下，来到卧室。没有了爵士，充电床显得那么空旷。他调暗照明，在床上躺下，等待。

午夜悄然而至，又过了20分钟，激光鸟飞进房间停在他的胸口。声波打开磁带舱，允许她进入、同步。

急救员小心检查爵士的手臂，以确定他早些时候的鲁莽行为没有造成新损伤。“爵士，我不明白你为什么要爬到天花板上去。难道你忘了你的手臂几天前才刚刚断过？”

“你不是把它接好了吗。我没事，我的手臂好着呢。”

“还没有全好，焊接的部位需要时间巩固，不能用力。要是被救护车知道你这么不当心，你就死定了。幸好吊钩主人不在乎。你爬到天花板上到底想要干什么？”

“我想要声波带我回家。”

“爬到天花板上有用？”

“不，但吊钩或许会把我丢出去也不一定。”

“你这么急着想走？”

“我没别的意思，急救，只是这个地方让我很不舒服。”

“你觉得声波的家很舒服？”

爵士耸了耸肩。“这很复杂。”

“我想也是。转一下。”急救员仔细观察爵士手肘处的接缝，“幸好焊接的部位没有松动。跟我保证你不会再乱来了。”

“那不叫乱来，是我计划好了的。瞧着吧，他不能把我丢在这里一辈子，他早晚得承认这点。”

“你花了那么多功夫，就为了引起他的注意。你一定很想他。”

“晚安，急救。”

“……好吧，晚安。如果有需要，记得按警铃。”向角落的激光鸟致意后，急救员离开了恢复室。爵士吐了口气，扑通一声倒在床上，望着天花板怔怔发呆。又过了一会，门再次打开，轰隆隆走进来。

“瞧瞧谁来了。”

轰隆隆没有理会招呼，直接发动引擎跳上他的胸甲。

爵士夸张的痛叫一声，依然被无视了。

“是时候跟声波道歉了吧？”

“啊哈，他居然派你们来做说客。他一定急疯了。”

“他是气疯了，爵士。你为什么还待在这不回家？”

“因为你的主人要我留在这里呗。难道你没发现？”

轰隆隆斜着脑袋瞪他。“是我们的主人。”他强调道，“声波是‘我们’的主人，不仅是我的也是你的。他没想把你留在这里，他想要你回家。我们都很想你，包括机器狗。”

“哦？”

“你不在他没人冲着吼啦。这不是重点，重点是你不该留在这里，你应该跟我们在一起、一起在家。”

“跟我说这个没用，找声波去。”

“你一天不道歉他一天不会带你回家！跟他道歉。”

“我不会道歉的。”爵士冷道，“我什么也没做错。”

“你开什么玩笑。什么也没有做错？声波给我们看了那天的经过，你为啥一个劲把自己的脑袋往威震天的炮口里塞？除非你想自杀，那倒确实是个有效的办法。”

“用任何方法尽一切可能反抗威震天——”爵士傲慢的宣布，“是我的义务和责任。”

“那你对声波的责任呢？他得到了什么？他那么尽心竭力的保护你，他为了你做了那么多——喂你吃喝，带你散步，只要你感兴趣的东西他统统买来送给你就为了讨你开心，他还跟你下棋——你觉得这些都很理所当然？他是真的关心你，你为什么这样对他？”

“哪样对他？到底是谁断了整条手臂？”

“归他所有、受他保护的那个人。”

“是啊，他做得真不错，他还亲自送我去见威震天了呢。”

“得了吧爵士，你又不是傻子，你明知道他不愿意带你去。可他是威震天的手下，必须服从命令，不然他跟我们都活不到今天。他那天为了保住你的性命已经尽了全力，你也看到了不是吗？他说的那些……话。”磁带警惕的看了眼房门，“他几乎是在欺骗威震天了。他最讨厌说谎，这全都是为了你。你不明白他有多害怕吗？”

轰隆隆激动的挥舞双拳，声音几乎走调。爵士转开头，看起来有些心烦。“我没要他关心我。”

“真糟糕，因为他必须关心你。这是他的职责——等等，不光是职责。”磁带恼火的寻找合适的词语，“这是他的核心程序，爵士，他的天性，正如我们的天性是搜索和记录。他保护我们，照顾我们，这是他整个生命中最重要的组成部分。他就是被设计来保护我们的。”

“我是不是又得声明一次：我不是共生体？”

“别拿共生体说事！”轰隆隆像被刺到似的叫嚷，“他也为他们尽了力！他只是遵从程序，想要完成他的职责！他收留了那些家伙，给了他们一个新家！保护磁带是他的责任，但他们都没有活下来。声波不得不看着他们在自己的照顾下一个个死去。这些你都知道！你知道我们经历了什么。你怎么忍心让他看着你再承受一次？”

爵士微微一颤。轰隆隆通过通风孔急促的交换空气，护目镜炫亮几乎发白。

“不管你平时怎么说，怎么假装。”磁带冷静了一下低声继续，“我们都知道你不恨他。就算你真的恨他，他也不该承受这样的折磨——眼睁睁看着你在他面前寻死却无能为力。所以你必须告诉他你很抱歉，你要回家。”

整整几分钟里，医务室只有轰隆隆的系统紧张运行的声音。他还站在爵士的胸口上，声波无法解读爵士的表情。

“所以——”良久，爵士终于开口，“你要我这个做战俘、奴隶的人去跟奴役我的人道歉。”

“……是的。”

“你真说的出口。”

“省省汽车人霸天虎那套吧，爵士。你连标志都没有了。你已经不是汽车人了，你是我们的人。你总是为那些家伙着想，一有机会就安慰鼓励他们。我们呢？你不在乎我们吗？激光鸟……”他看了眼角落里负责监视的共生体，“我们时时刻刻都能感觉到她的痛苦，听不到她的想法算你走运。她头一回在医务室看到你的时候简直快崩溃了。我知道你不可能感觉到我们的链接，但你为什么不睁大光学镜好好看看我们。我们不希望你受伤，你为什么不能对我们一样想法呢？”

“你……作弊。”

“作弊也算是磁带的天性。”轰隆隆耸起肩膀，“为了工作。说到工作，我得去干活了，可恶，最近工作量大得能压死人。声波不断把自己往极限逼，因为他知道如果威震天不满意，谁第一个遭殃。”

磁带离开后，房间又一次安静下来。爵士瞪着房门一动不动，过了会，他翻身下床，来到激光鸟跟前。不确定他想做什么，磁带警惕的收紧翅膀。但爵士只是轻轻抚摸她的下颚。

“是真的吗，亲爱的？”他柔声问，“我没想过伤害你，你知道对吗？”

她悲伤的低鸣，别开脑袋。爵士略一迟疑放下手，走回病床边背对磁带躺下。午夜将至时，圆锯鸟前来换岗，激光鸟结束监视飞出恢复室，回家向她的主人报告。

第二天，声波还没走近爵士的房间，便注意到医务室里的气氛有些不同。经过急救员时，原本专心整理工具的医师忽然抬起头瞪他一眼，光学镜里分明闪着怨恨的光芒——令声波想起几周前他挫败红蜘蛛夺走爵士的阴谋后车辙的表现。过去几天里，急救员始终恭敬有礼，今天的反常或许预示着什么。

吊钩迎接他时显得格外愉快。

除了固执的机器狗，其他四个磁带都在爵士房里。圆锯鸟第一时间飞上声波肩头，期待地鸣叫。爵士坐在床边漠不关心地前后踢动双腿，似乎很悠闲。但看在声波眼里，此时的他像极了恶作剧暴露后准备领受主人叱责的磁带兄弟。爵士抬起头，勉强笑了笑。

“嗨。”

“爵士。”声波平静的回道。

“工作怎么样？”

“工作量巨大。”

“市场呢？没了我还撑得住不？”

“街头市场，平静。”

“太糟了，我真应该快点回那儿去，给大家活跃活跃气氛。”爵士干巴巴地打趣，这一次连笑容都没能挤出来，“听着，声波，我、我有些话要告诉你……单独说……”

“不管你要跟老大说什么，我们都可以听！”迷乱叉腰抗议，圆锯鸟发出赞同的叫声。

“磁带，退下。”声波命令道。

“喂！！！”他们异口同声的嚷嚷。

“退下。”

磁带机型最讨厌被蒙在鼓励，尤其是他们重视的事。气愤与请求当即通过共生体链接向声波传来。他不为所动，指向房门。他们只得不甘不愿的离开了。门一关上，磁带们齐齐涌到另一边，趴到玻璃窗前张望房间里的情况。作为安慰，声波在内线中打开音频传输，好让他们知道谈话内容。

“还能接受。”爵士露出嘲笑的表情，“他们的脸都快黏在玻璃上了，一定以为我要跟你道歉吧。”

“磁带的判断，不准确？”

爵士不作声，似乎在考虑怎么回答。玻璃窗外，磁带们个个机体僵硬，焦急万分。

“我不应该跟你道歉。”他开口，“你和其他霸天虎压迫、奴役我，我有权利恨你们，也有权利跟你们作对，让你们不好过。”

“可是我不恨你。我恨的人是威震天。我恨他所代表的东西还有他对我们犯下的罪行。他夺走了那么多……不仅夺走而且毁灭。他彻底毁了我们的生活。所以只要能让他惶惶不安，哪怕就有一分钟，我也愿意付出任何代价。只要能看到他露出恐惧，我愿意承受任何他加诸于我的痛苦。”

声波继续保持沉默。

爵士侧头看他。“但我没有考虑到这笔买卖里你付出的代价。我知道你为录音机的磁带尽了力，你也为我做了许多。要你坐在头排欣赏我不顾一切的刺激威震天不公平。我还是认为他不会下杀手，但是我了解你，亲眼看着那一切对你来说无疑是最可怕的折磨。所以我想我得为此说……说……”

声波屏息以待，换气系统近乎静止。

“我……我错……”

“我错了！”磁带们冲着玻璃大吼，用力挥舞手臂拍动翅膀。爵士可能注意到了骚动，但没有理会。

“以那种方式伤害你，”他终于说了出来，“我错了。我很抱歉。为了你和那几个小鬼，以后我或许能对威震天客气点。“但只为了你们，与他没有半点关系。为了你，为你替我做的一切，我……我可以试试。”

他全身打颤，不知道是把话说出来后的解脱还是厌恶。“我向你道歉，虽然我本没有道歉的必要。可是不知道为什么，比起我失去的东西你受了伤这件事更让我不安，真是诡异，所以，好吧，我让步，你赢了。声波八分。希望你明白这对我有多艰难。”

他的手抖得厉害，拼命压抑狂暴的情绪，随时会窒息般一个字一个字往外挤。说完后，他稍稍平静下来，不再踢腿，只狠狠地瞪着地板，拒绝跟走进的声波视线接触。曾几何时，只要声波一靠近，爵士便全身紧绷甚至躲闪退避；可现在，他任由声波托起下巴，一动不动。

“爵士，可以回家了。”

声波大概永远不会忘记将爵士推倒在床上时火种迸发的胜利与喜悦。他尽情探索身下黑白色的机体，渴望而又热切，他是如此思念爵士，而今晚，爵士终于回来了，回到他该在的地方，他的家。爵士喘着气想要挪开，那当然是不可能的。凭借体重优势，声波轻易将他困在原处，而且声波可没有忘记那些能让对方颤抖战栗的敏感点，他用手掌拂过爵士的曲线，描绘那些迷人的接缝——稍后手指被舌尖取代，诱哄它们为他打开。爵士无助的扭动了会，总算放弃了逃跑的念头，转而碰触声波的机体，驾轻就熟地刺激接缝。声波抓住他的手腕压回去，无声地传递信息。不，今晚他绝不允许由爵士来控制节奏，这是声波的夜晚。

这是一场多么鼓舞人心的胜利！胜利的滋味如此酣畅甜美，他沿着爵士的颈部管线舔舐、品尝，不愿错过分毫。声波不是瞎子，看得到爵士做的让步，也知道说出那番话对他而言有多艰难。但为了声波，他说了出来。第一次，爵士将声波的喜怒置于他的骄傲之上。他愿意低头认错，为了取悦声波，为了回到声波身旁。从将这个桀骜不驯的汽车人带回家，教会他服从命令费尽了声波的心思，而今天在通往真正“拥有”爵士的道路上，他终于迈出了最坚实也最具有意义的一步。完全控制爵士为时不远了。

爵士拱起背脊，努力咽下呻吟。声波继续进攻他的喉部管线，舌尖探入缝隙，配合牙板啃咬，试着复制那天在办公室里爵士带给他的体验。他的努力换来了回报，爵士猛烈地翻腾起伏，时而踢腿蹬踏，终于忍不住叫出声来。间中他一度伸手抓紧声波的磁带舱，但没等提醒，又飞快地缩了回去。声波满意地磨蹭他的脖颈嘉许。或许爵士只是太累了，但也或许……他终于准备好了彻底屈服。

经过持续的爱抚与刺激，爵士的装甲渐渐由接缝处松开，风扇疯了似地旋转，高热自内部透过张开的缝隙源源不断向外辐射。声波的情况也是一样，他调整位置笼罩住爵士的机体，接缝对接缝，槽隙对槽隙，热量在他们之间涌动堆积。声波的核心温度至少提高了两格，系统开始为即将到来的过热发出警告。电荷沿着传感线路流窜，偶尔有火花自爵士的内部迸射进来。他的能量循环速率急剧攀升，渐渐逼近负载极限。一次又一次，声波挺动机体推挤爵士，电流尖啸着来回激荡，火种鼓噪，风扇发出刺耳的声响，声波只能勉强听到爵士的喘息与呜咽。又一波电涌席卷而来，冲破临近点，快感如同炽热的火焰吞没传感器，所有子系统同步短路，声波过载了。

他趴在爵士身上享受释放后的畅快，疲倦但意足，直到十几秒后，他才发现身下的人依然机体火热，风扇嗡鸣。爵士没有和他一起过载。意识到这点，惊愕、失望和担忧涌向声波。他撑起上身，再一次抚摸那些已经开始烫手的线路。爵士一定有感觉，他呻吟、蠕动，气不成声，体温之高几乎像要烧起来了，可他就是不过载。终于，声波开了口。

“爵士，抗拒不明智。过载。”

爵士要么没听见，要么就是故意不理会。他死咬着牙关，双手握拳，机体紧绷，竟想把高潮硬生生压下去。归根结底，他还是没有放弃无谓的反抗。声波气恼极了，捏住爵士的手腕线路挠痒。毫无作用。

“爵士证明不了什么。拒绝，没有意义。欲望，显而易见。立刻过载。系统压力过大可能危及安全。”

爵士又一次无视了他的话。声波不知道他怎么办到的，但他真的压下了过载。爵士瘫软在床上，通风孔里咯吱咯吱尽是杂音，系统都快冒烟了。这个愚蠢、傲慢的奴隶，以莫大的决心和一身几乎报废的风扇，顽固地用实际行动证明了曾经说过的话。声波拖着疲惫的机体下床，找来冷却剂。

“喝。”他将瓶子伸过去，爵士居然抖着手来接。不不，时至今日他应该知道这里的规矩，他得到的任何东西只能经由他主人的手。声波收回瓶子，爵士恼怒的哼哼两声，又抬起手臂来抢。声波索性压住他托起后脑勺，倾斜瓶口对准他的嘴巴。爵士怒目而视，但压抑过载已经令他精疲力竭，而他的系统也经不起高温煎熬了。他不情不愿的张开嘴，让声波把液体一点一点倒进去。等到整瓶冷却剂喝完，声波才放下他。

爵士几乎立刻进入了充电模式，但声波没有错过他脸上一闪而过的得意。声波已竭尽所能，但爵士仍没有就范。完全控制，依然道阻且长。

“……所有通信强制加入霸天虎信号。撤销公共教育频道，用以播报塞伯坦的政治与军事历史。我已经组建专项委员会负责此事。新节目将全年不间断播出，意在启迪、熏陶国民，让他们进一步意识到霸天虎事业的伟大与光荣。”

红蜘蛛无聊地打哈欠，震荡波已经喋喋不休了将近3小时，连声波的耐性都快耗尽了。

“这是首播内容。”震荡波操作控制台显示画面，“威震天和我都有认为新宣传运动有助于防止贫民窟涂鸦之类的‘意外’再度发生。”

“这么说你也觉得是平民干的——不是爵士。”红蜘蛛插嘴，“可是你那天却第一时间告诉威震天是他干的。哎呀！不好意思，我忘了不该提这件事。”他看了一眼声波，弹弹手指，“真尴尬。”

声波与震荡波怒目相视，后者傲慢地挺直背脊。“就算那个奴隶没有亲自动手，他也脱不了干系。他本来就是个满嘴谎言、鬼鬼祟祟的小贼……不过话说回来，间谍都这个德行。”

这番话不仅针对爵士，还讽刺了磁带。声波怒气渐长。“威震天大人相信爵士无罪。”他冷冷地说，“震荡波最好也相信。”

独眼闪过敌意，它的主人显然听出了其中的威胁。这正合声波的意，震荡波差点害死爵士，他不会再由着对方污蔑共生体。

“精彩极了。”红蜘蛛又插话，“能散会了嘛？我得去店里给机翼上漆，已经约好了。话说，让他们在我的标志上做点闪光怎么样？新运动新特效，你觉得如何啊，首相？”

“请认真对待帝国的新一轮宣传活动，红蜘蛛指挥官。我们三个身为威震天大人麾下级别最高的官员，理当以身作则，时刻谨怀对霸天虎事业及霸天虎标志的至高敬意。”

“用不着你来教我，别忘了，这个标志还是我一手设计的呢。”

红蜘蛛得意洋洋地摸了摸装甲上的图案，手撑桌面站起。声波猛地拽住他的前臂。“干什么？”红蜘蛛吃惊地尖声叫嚷，“你又迷路了？”

“红蜘蛛加入霸天虎后设计标志。时间，494纪。”

“废话。再不放手我可不客气了。”

声波没心思理会红蜘蛛的恐吓，此刻他的处理器中来来回回只有一条简短的记录：[472v] 夜店“心动节奏”在霸天虎进攻铁堡期间被毁。

“声波主任？”震荡波不确定地问，“出什么事了？”

正式开战前，霸天虎曾对铁堡商业区发动恐吓性袭击。一来证明议会并不像他们宣称的那样有能力保护城市，二来借铁堡防卫队混乱的应对进一步打击民众信心。威震天还说袭击商业区也是为了惩罚那些生活堕落、腐败的塞伯坦人。因为他们无视被饥饿煎熬的同胞，心安理得地过着奢华糜烂的生活。也就是在那次袭击中，爵士失去了他的夜店，比红蜘蛛加入霸天虎早足足22纪，更没有什么霸天虎标志。

可是爵士曾经说过，一群带着霸天虎标志的家伙砸了他的店。他撒了谎。

声波要知道为什么。


	31. 信仰

“你说，”爵士皱着脸烦恼地问，“大伙是不是对我的舞不感兴趣了？”

声波另有所思，听到毫无来由的问话不由怔了证。

“解释。”

“瞧着。”踢踏、滑步，爵士当即秀出一段复杂华丽的舞步，但附近的商贩和路人却视若无睹。“没人吹口哨，连笑容都欠奉！太死气沉沉了，我不在的时候，这儿一定出了什么事。不过也可能是锁链妨碍了我跟大家展示舞技。”他抓起链条，期盼地互相敲击，“行个方便？”

“要求，不可能满足。爵士明知故问。”

“好好好。不过要是连弗兰克·西纳特拉的经典舞步都没法吸引他们，我打赌一定哪儿出了问题。不管怎么说，至少你可以捧个场嘛。为什么我总觉得你今天没有认真听我说话？”他奇怪地端详声波，“一副心不在焉的样子。想事呢？”

“许多事。”声波诚实地确认。

“你没有纠结那天晚上的事了对吧？别介意，宝贝，你不是第一个没能勉强我过载的霸天虎。”爵士冲他转动手腕，故意展露关节处的接缝，笑得得意，“当然啦，你大可以再试试，复赛一定很有趣。”

声波拨开他。“爵士，过于自负。挑战，拭目以待。”

“哦哟，我伤到你的自尊了是不？你得知道见好就收，亲爱的，我不可能一晚上连失两分。现在咱们各得8分，又是平局，不过下一分一定——”

爵士已经手按胸甲，正要继续自吹自擂，就在这时，激光鸟突然尖啸着从远处朝他们猛冲过来。爵士吃惊地跃开半步，磁带急速绕他一周，又扑向声波，牢牢攀住主人的装甲。稍早些时候，她撇下他们俩，自个儿在市场里溜达。仅仅几分钟前，声波仍能感觉到她的悠闲自得，可现在，共生体连接中充斥着惊慌、忧虑以及不容错辨的内疚。

“出什么——”爵士又没能把话说完，一个咋咋呼呼的商贩带着两名执法者奔过来，后者居然端着枪直指激光鸟，一副随时准备开火的模样。岂有此理。核心协议瞬时激活，在保护共生体的本能驱使下，武器系统进入备战状态，声波转身面对不速之客，肩炮发出充能的嗡鸣声。

“恐吓及袭击意图，确认。命令：放下武器，离开。否则，严厉处罚。”

三人齐声惊呼，认出了他和他胸口的霸天虎标志。两名执法者迟疑地放下枪，商贩吓得扑跪到地上。“大人！请您饶恕我们的冒犯！”

“激光鸟，霸天虎战士，威震天陛下的部属。针对她的行为，可视作威胁。”

“大人，我没认出她！”商贩额头碰地，瑟瑟发抖，“我发誓，我真的没认出她！我看到她偷了摆在摊位上的东西，所以才喊执法队帮忙。我没注意标志，他们也没说她是霸天虎！”

对上声波的视线，两名执法者各自紧张地后退一步。“她飞得太快了，长官，我们没看清翅膀上的图案，请您原谅。”

声波毫不放松。“激光鸟，霸天虎侦查员。下级执法者应当熟悉威震天陛下的部属。无知，可能犯下致命错误。”

“是，长官。”两人小声应了，但他们肢体语言分明诉说着不甘。“没有下次了，长官。”

“我们该怎么写今天的工作日志？”

这个略显尖锐的问题令声波猛然间无比清晰地意识到自己的处境，他们的小“冲突”已经吸引了周遭所有人的注意。这会儿爵士都是有了先前想要的观众，但声波敬谢不敏。提执法队隶属震荡波管辖，这件事必然传到他耳中。在就市场管理公开质疑震荡波后，还有什么比声波自己的共生体被逮着偷盗更能令他颜面扫地？没错，霸天虎凌驾于法律之上，他们都享有豁免权，但威震天的指责无可避免，震荡波少不得从旁煽风点火。在最该谨言慎行的时期，激光鸟竟然出了这么个纰漏。

感觉到他的恼怒与厌烦，磁带悄悄溜下声波的肩膀，投靠爵士，并羞愧地把脑袋藏到翅膀下，不过声波已经看到了她叼在嘴里的战利品，或者说赃物——一叠色泽亮丽的箔纸。激光鸟总是对闪亮的小东西没有抵抗力，她的姐妹也一样，但圆锯鸟好歹知道什么时候可以出手什么时候不可以。

“激光鸟，归还财物。”

“不不，大人！”商贩忙不迭地摇头，“我这儿随时欢迎霸天虎！任何时候，任何商品，请不要客气，这是我的荣幸。”

激光鸟期待地叫唤起来，声波没有理会。“在新兴商业区偷盗，行为不可接受。”他坚决地表示，也是说给那些“竖”着音频接收器的围观者听。“财物必须归还。”

磁带避开他的手，发出可怜的呜呜声。爵士抚摸她的翅膀，不满道：“发发善心，声波，你不能买下来送给她么？”

“不良习惯，不可纵容。决定不变，归还财物。”

见他心意已决，激光鸟垂头丧气地松开嘴，让爵士把箔纸交给商贩。

“大人！您不必对我这么慷慨，我这样的人不值——”

“此事到此为止。”声波截断他的话，心中已感烦躁，“退下。”

那商贩看起来还有话说，但对霸天虎的畏惧最终压过了感激。等他点头哈腰消失在街角后，两名执法者草草恭维几句声波的公正，也掉头撤退了。人们四下散开，议论纷纷。

“霸天虎对偷盗说不——”爵士调侃道，“够他们八卦好一阵了，连我都有点不敢相信呢。你倒是挺重视商人的权力，你对我的权力能有这一半上心就好啦。”

“目的，避免与震荡波再起冲突。”声波俯身靠近磁带，“此类行为，不合时宜，不利当前局势。激光鸟应当知道。”磁带慌忙跳到爵士的另一边肩膀躲避，通过连接向声波传递歉意。

/偷盗，没有必要。/他指出，/财力足以承担。/

/发现、潜伏、夺取、撤离——习惯了。/激光鸟内疚地回答。

/战争已经结束。三思，后行。/

/是，主人。我的行为冒失鲁莽，可能导致严重后果，对不起。/她垂下头认错，摆出一副忏悔的姿势，希望藉此缓和主人的不满，没想到爵士比声波更吃这套。

“好了好了，她已经够难受了，可怜的小家伙，声波，你快把她弄哭了。”

望着借机磨蹭爵士撒娇的激光鸟，声波不由花了一秒钟回忆“哭”在人类语言中的含义。“你一难过，我的火种也跟着要碎啦。来嘛，笑一个。”爵士边挠磁带的脖子边哄道。“还是不开心？让我试试这儿——”他轻轻挠痒激光鸟的左翼下方，“还是不？那……这儿？”

爵士转向右翼，刚一碰到翅膀，突然夸张地抽回手，指间赫然多了张红色箔纸。“哎呀，瞧我找到了什么！怎么这里还有一张？”

激光鸟惊喜不已，但感觉到声波的不快，她连忙又偎向爵士。

“爵——”

“别扫兴，声波。”爵士摇手阻止，箔纸随着他的动作在日光下闪烁。“一张而已，半个塞币都不用。算了吧，没人知道也没人在意。你要是追上去付钱，那家伙十有八九得吓昏过去。”

众目睽睽下神不知鬼不觉地偷到箔纸，爵士是怎么办到的，要知道他连自己的子空间都不能使用。声波好奇极了。这种技巧离不开大量训练和实战打磨，但爵士是汽车人——“偷盗，不符合汽车人对外宣传的精神。”

“那是领袖语录里的东西。”爵士随口回答，继续给激光鸟挠痒，“每个势力都需要愿意干脏活的人。想想红蜘蛛。”

声波默默记下他的话，留待以后分析。激光鸟的视线不知何时落在他身上，明亮而又热切。赶在共生体开口前，声波一口回绝。

/不。激光鸟的行为，应受惩罚而非嘉奖。不良习惯，不可纵容。/

/保证不犯了！就做一张，要不了几分钟。拜托？/

/不。/

“怎么了？”爵士插嘴抱怨，“你们背着我说什么呢？”

“激光鸟，希望得到嘉奖。”声波飞快地告诉他，“嘉奖条件，不成立。”

激光鸟看起来大受打击，仿佛连站都快站不稳了，但声波知道这里头大部分是演技，共生体连接那头依然源源不断地辐射过来希望，她还远没有死心。/拜托，拜托！/

“不。”

/求求求求求求你？/伴随恳求，回忆夹带一张张画面通过连接渗入声波的思维。画面里的激光鸟比现在年幼得多，饱受折磨却因为他的给予而快乐。很久以前……在时间教会她所有那些见不得光的手段前，她也曾是个天真无邪的小幼生体。发现他有所动摇，激光鸟的期盼之情越发高涨。她来到这个家时的情况很特殊，所以他们总是特别保护照顾她。她知道这是声波的软肋。

“同意。”他最终还是通融了，“偷盗，不得再犯。”

/明白！/激光鸟欢呼雀跃地蹦过来，喜不自胜的冒失样既有趣又让人烦扰，带着几分无奈几分欢喜，声波轻轻拍打磁带的翅膀回应。等他再次抬起头时，爵士已经坐到了路边的板条箱上，腿支起，下巴撑在膝盖上，面带微笑，注视他们俩互动。察觉声波的视线，他拉高嘴角用轻佻掩饰温柔。

“不管她想要什么，一定很特别。悬念攒足啦，揭开谜底吧！什么东西让她那么激动？”

声波走上前坐到他身旁，示意激光鸟暂时飞离手臂。“示范需要箔纸。”

爵士把东西交给他，表情越发好奇。声波查看箔纸，很平整，除了一个边角略有褶皱。相关子程序激活运行，封尘于记忆中的图样又再度清晰。

“激光鸟，加入时受伤严重。”他展平箔纸，继续解释，“存活几率，无法判定。”

“谁伤了她？”

“战争。等离子流弹，来源不明，几乎致命。全身支架进行手术；左翼损毁，必须重造。激光鸟，数月无法移动。”

“可怜的小家伙。”爵士抚摸激光鸟的翅膀安慰，后者专心致志地盯着声波的动作，一瞬不瞬。

“磁带的核心程序用于探索、发现。长时间静止修养，适应不良；飞行类磁带，影响加倍。折纸，提供娱乐且程序占用小。激光鸟喜爱观看制作过程。”

声波边说边按照程序展示的简单图样折叠，以前他能制作相当复杂精细的样式，但过了那么久难免技巧生疏，不过根据另外一大一小的反应来看，这样已经足够了。爵士一定不知道自己目不转睛的样子有多吸引人，跟栖息在他膝头的小共生体相映成趣。战争爆发前，精美的手工在塞伯坦被视作高雅艺术品，通常馈赠给喜爱的对象。随着纸工渐渐成型，声波意识到这个图样的完成品与他在地球上见过的花卉颇为相像，箔纸折成的立体瓣面反射出绚丽的光芒，拿在手上转动，仿佛一朵赤红的火焰。

“哇哦。”爵士靠过来端详，低声赞叹，“真漂亮，你真棒。”

话一出口，他自己也是一怔，护目镜上的光芒微微闪动。“我的意思是……谁想得到某些霸天虎不光践踏美还能创造美？每一天都有奇迹哈。”

声波将完成品递给激光鸟，对爵士下意识流露的反应满意极了。得偿所愿，磁带沾沾自喜的咕咕鸣叫，但并没有收下。声波奇怪地又把手往前推了推。激光鸟一贯珍视他赠送的成品，从不乱丢乱放，当然，最后它们都遗失在战乱中了。这是战争结束后他为她制作的第一件，她居然不想要吗？

正这么想着，激光鸟忽地一啄爵士的手臂。“嗷，又怎么了？”她又啄了一下，用喙尖指点声波的手掌。“要我替你拿着？”磁带发出催促的叫声，抬起一只脚爪指住成品，停顿一会，再落回爵士的大腿。“知道了，知道了，别急。”

等到声波把成品递过去，爵士终于反应过来。

“这是……送给我的……你确定声波不介意？”爵士飞快地抬头看他一眼。声波屏息，没露一丝情绪，淡淡地表示：“制作，简单。想要，就是你的。”

“看来我只好收下咯。”爵士小心翼翼地用掌心托住闪着金属色的花朵。“谢谢你，呃，激光鸟。”

“激光鸟，收到感谢。”

“那么——”某种难以解读的表情自爵士的脸上一闪而过，被招牌笑容替代。“能走了吗？”

“确定。”

* * *

“……威震天陛下，凭借其卓越的军事天赋与战略眼光，亲身涉险伪装撤退，引诱愚蠢的汽车人深入泰戈派克斯（Tyger Pax）腹地，同时派遣霸天虎战士从两翼包抄。形势瞬间逆转，汽车人毫无头绪，他们的战略家穷途末技，只得勉强率众落荒而逃，放弃至关重要的胜利和已占领的……”

打开门发现爵士跪坐在双胞胎的娱乐控制台旁，全神贯注地收听广播，声波脚下一顿，但爵士已经听到了声响，飞快转动按钮改变频道，让吵闹的音乐代替历史故事充斥整个房间。

“啊，找到了！”他投过来的笑容耀眼得刻意，“混音还不错，算不上最好的，但音乐至少悦耳，谁愿意听人在广播里喋喋不休？连跟着跳舞都不成，有什么意义？”

声波跨进房门，一个字都不信。“爵士，因新节目不快？”

“拜托。”爵士嘲弄道，“那种狗屁不通的玩意能惹恼我？震荡波写的是吧，哼，他的日报够无聊了，居然还想染指历史？这个新节目顶多给无所事事的人培养培养睡意罢了。”

他从地上爬起来走向角落的桌子，光芒在护目镜后闪动。“下棋吗？我想好后招啦。”

“确定。”

声波关掉音乐，在桌子对面坐下。虽然嘴上说得漂亮，但爵士心情之低落一望便知。怪不得他，声波也听过节目，里头着意夸大汽车人的无能，并省略了许多事实。他们沉默地移动棋子，至少半个小时无人出声，直到确信爵士已经放松下来全心投入到棋局中，声波这才引入话题。

“爵士，信奉普神？”

爵士猛地抬起头，护目镜反射出惊讶的光芒，笑了一笑。“怎么突然想到问这个？”

“好奇，回答问题。”

现在，光芒在那副蓝色护目镜上微妙地流转，根据以往积累的经验，他知道那代表爵士正在揣摩他的目的，推断问题后的深意。几秒后，爵士扬起越发灿烂的笑容，放松的往椅背上一靠。“到了今天，你肯定知道我跟虔诚还有信仰扯不上关系，它，跟我一贯的生活方式不怎么搭调。”

“普神的意志存于领导模块，领导模块选择继承者，塞伯坦的领袖，也即是爵士的首领。与此同时，爵士不信奉普神？”

他耸了耸肩。“你要是愿意的话，大可以相信咱们的神和缔造者把自己关进了个小盒子，不过据我所知，大部分虎子不信这套。我对神话传说不感兴趣。这么说吧，我是个现实的人。只相信亲眼看到的东西，或者我能用手摸到的。就这么简单。”他用手指轻叩自己的护目镜，然后指向声波，“轮到你了，为什么问这个？你打算改信普神了？根据威震天对普神的咒骂和对这颗星球的所作所为，我猜他不会高兴的。”

“否定，你的记忆不准确。威震天仅对神权政治下的政府不满。普神神殿，享有过多权力且存在并纵容腐败。”

“或许。”爵士平平的应和，摆出漠不关心的姿态。声波无从判断他是真的同意，还是懒得反驳。

“神权政治对领袖的任命，不民主、无参照。领袖，终生制且无一不滥用职权。民众无条件服从领袖，服从来源于信仰；塞伯坦人服从领袖，仅仅因为对方是领袖，盲目、不合逻辑。”

“我知道威震天说过什么。”爵士不耐的说，“但他只看到了他认定的东西。如果他有正眼瞧过擎天柱，如果他愿意花哪怕一分钟跟他谈谈，就会知道擎天柱跟过去的领袖不一样。他从不滥用他的头衔，他在许多政策上反对议会的做法，事实上他们恨他更胜威震天。每个汽车人都知道他跟政府里的其他官僚不一样。我追随他不是因为他被选为领袖——不管他是不是，我都将义无反顾的追随他到底。”

“理由？”声波追问，“汽车人处于劣势：人数少，补给有限，几乎不具备军事经验。”

“还是比另一个选择好。”爵士指指磁带仓上的霸天虎标志，不屑道。

“霸天虎的战略更高明。”

“这句话最近听得够多了，但是你跟我一样清楚，震荡波的广播里隐瞒了许多细节。”

“同意。但爵士必须承认：汽车人，战败。”

他的奴隶垮下肩膀，护目镜上掠过一丝怨恨。“是，我承认。”

“威震天，权威、自信，为夺取胜利愿意损失人力财物；霸天虎内唯一发布命令者，能够无视反对做出决定并采取行动，无人有权质疑。”

“这是你加入他的理由。”

“确定。擎天柱，受弱者制约。不愿为胜利牺牲士兵，事必与官员商讨。反应速度，威震天远胜擎天柱。”

“速度快不等于他是好首领。”

“好与不好，无关。”声波纠正，“效率。威震天效率更高，因此，霸天虎必然获得胜利。”

爵士盯了他一会，又低下头注视棋盘，思索。“效率。”他轻声重复，“这倒是个……全新的角度。威震天的效率更高，霸天虎的战略更高明，这些你说得都没错，尤其到了战争后期，在他掌握了人类政府之后。他真的很有一套。当威震天逼得擎天柱不得不在与人类为敌和放弃战争之间做出选择时，一切都完了。我求他不要理会新政府，不要按他们拟定的配额再多拿一点能源，求他不要依照人类法案交出全部防卫密码。他每句话都听了，他一向乐意倾听，可就是不同意。他做不到无视人类的意愿。他说，因为那是不对的，领导模块也不会乐见的。总是因为领导模块。如果普神真的在那玩意里头，眼睁睁看着我的首领丧命，那么听好了：操他渣的普神！”

他猛地一拍桌子，护目镜上迸射出冰冷的光芒。“你对这个回答满意吗，还有什么问题？”

声波吃了一惊。他原本只打算稍稍试探爵士加入汽车人的动机，收集线索。没想到竟激起这么激烈的反应，甚至敌意和猜疑。不过至少，信仰因素可以剔除了。

“致歉。”爵士愣了愣，声波继续说，“造成你的痛苦，不是目的。问题，仅出于好奇。”他捡起被弹到地上的棋子放回棋盘，动作缓慢而平稳，试着尽可能不造成胁迫感。爵士看起来即恼怒又迷惑，但他终于还是坐了回去。

“我以为包打听是小鬼们的工作。”

“我的工作，了解所有物的一切。”

爵士扯起黯淡的笑容。“你永远不可能知道我的一切，声波。”

“或许。计划，继续尝试。”声波将一颗棋子移入爵士的后方，“来，散步时间到。”

他站起身，伸手作势，在爵士把自己的手递过来时大大地松了口气，幸好没有对他们的关系造成不可挽回的伤害。以后的调查必须另觅他途。


	32. 音乐

机器狗飞出磁带舱，以一连串流畅的动作反转、变形、翻身，落在声波的控制台后。他烦躁的摇摆尾巴，通过共生体连接不断向声波传达忧虑。最近这段时间，机器狗密切关注着铁堡下层城区的风吹草动，并终于找到证据向他呈报，其内容令人不安。声波以霸天虎统治稳固的事实安慰磁带，他尊重并理解机器狗的判断，但执法队伍中存在若干腐败现象不可能撼动威震天的整个帝国。

“需深入思考，”声波告诉磁带，“分析工作将在指挥中心完成。切勿轻举妄动。”

机器狗龇牙，将一组他想采取的解决措施用画面在连接中展示。“政治上不可行。”声波平淡的提醒。，“准备离开。机器狗与爵士留下。”

磁带发出不快的嘶嘶声，咧开嘴露出更多尖牙。声波不为所动，关闭控制台起身，“抗议，徒劳且没有必要。激光鸟、圆锯鸟，磁带舱充电中；迷乱、轰隆隆，指挥中心。”

机器狗蹿出办公室，对着安装在前室里的摄像头示意。听到响动，爵士自游戏板抬头。

“当面监督最佳。放任奴隶独处，常常引发问题。”

“喂，我能听到你们俩——”爵士扬声，“今天轮到小黑一起跟奴隶排排坐了？别发脾气，小猫，我保证给你找个毛线球玩。”

机器狗恼怒的咆哮，爵士以飞吻回应。更多抗议漫过连接，声波没有理会。机器狗完全有能力同他的奴隶同处一室，只是嫌麻烦罢了。因为不确定返回时间，声波取出三颗能量点心，爵士跪坐着从他手里吃了。就连嘴中塞满能量，他都要发表下意见。

“你可以带我一起去，省得机器狗抱怨。我不会惹麻烦，也不会要求见其他汽车人。我只想——”

“爵士，留下。工作要求专心；尽快返回。期望表现良好。”声波边说边用拇指摩挲爵士的头角，看着他如预期般轻颤躲闪。那反射性的小动作既可爱又讨喜。爵士和机器狗不约而同叹了口气，互瞪一眼，各自退回地盘，摆出井水不犯河水的架势。爵士继续玩游戏板，磁带跃上沙发盘作一团，声波满意地离开了塔楼。

借助推进器，他十分钟内便到达了指挥中心。拖斗和铲土机正从里往外走，吊车紧跟在侧。见是他，拖斗毫不必要的拉开嗓门高声招呼。

“声波！我正好饿了，手头又不方便——能让你的小鸟给我偷几个点心来吗？”

声波回以冰冷的视线，直到对方讪讪闭上嘴，这才继续前进。为了履行对威震天的承诺，他不得不每天到指挥中心来办公，可很多时候，比如刚才那种情况，总让他期望不用再踏进这个地方。双胞胎在他的办公室里，围着控制台，但他们做的事与工作没有半点关系。

“嗨，老大。”

“怎么了？”

“迷乱、轰隆隆，任务：工作，不是游戏。”

“这楼里威震天能休息，震荡波能休息，凭啥咱俩不行？”

“不是每个人都为工作而活的。”

“只有你。”

“有时间游戏证明有时间执行额外调查任务。”

两个磁带头都没回。“这游戏是不是跟魔兽世界有关？”

“专心。”声波径直走上前切断程序。

“喂！”

“我们还在做任务呢！”

“安静。”他把大声抗议的共生体从他的椅子上拉下来。“需单独使用办公室分析数据。迷乱轰隆隆，执行额外调查任务。爵士的过往存在诸多疑团，亟须解答。”

双胞胎气恼的瞪他。“你还在为那个失眠？”

“普神，你干嘛那么在意？离爵士加入汽车人少说上百万纪了，战争都结束了，他说的那些话有什么要紧？”

“关键正在于此——战争结束，加入汽车人的理由不再重要，但爵士依旧选择撒谎隐瞒。因此，加入理由至关重要。不允许敷衍而过。你们的任务，调查收集任何可能导致出生日期不详的原因。”

磁带头痛的叹气。“他最大的疑团不是加入汽车人的理由吗。”

“正确。爵士的档案存在诸多无法解释的缺漏和矛盾。一个问题的答案可能为解答另一个问题提供线索。爵士，我的；爵士的来历，我必须掌握。你们的协助，感激。”

“很好，因为我们俩是被逼的！”

“解散。”

等办公室再次安静下来，声波将连线接通控制台，解锁机器狗带回的数据，开始分析。需要完成的工作依然很多。

* * *

“我才不管那混蛋怎么说，反正我没占着‘他的’人行道跳舞。”爵士大声宣布，基于他们已经跨进家门，他的听众事实上只有声波。“就算他为那家店付了一大笔钱给震荡波，不等于他的店铺比别家气派——我倒觉得更寒碜了，更不等于橱窗外头的人行道归他所有。他应该谢谢我的舞给那个乱七八糟的橱窗吸引了那么多人。他摇晃那玩意的时候一定把劣质蜡油弄到我身上了。”

爵士边抱怨边检查小臂，仔细端详指尖。“哼，可能沾在别的地方。总而言之，那不是他的人行道。”他站定了等声波解开锁链，随后继续气呼呼的往清洗室冲，直到打开门时才注意身旁少了个人。冲洗一贯是声波带他散步后的固定环节。

“你不来吗？”

“不急。”声波走向沙发，仔细观察他的反应。爵士了悟的点头。

“明白了，又到了大家最喜欢的选择题时间：A）床，B）沙发，虽然咱们都很清楚答案只有C）你的腿上。”

“爵士，不必参与。”声波自顾自坐下，爵士的护目镜上闪过惊讶困惑的光芒。

“真的？”

“确定。”声波取出数据板，打开。“复核黑市监察报告，爵士不必在场。”为了加强效果，他又补充，“报告内容多处矛盾，令人费解。”

爵士伸长脖子，视线牢牢地黏在数据板上。“黑市监察报告？有好玩的吗？”

“好玩，意义不明。有趣，更确切。”

声波小幅度转动手腕，角度堪堪够爵士看到屏幕边缘。“爵士，好奇？”

“你这个满肚子阴谋诡计的家伙。”他的奴隶挣扎地挪近两步。

“彼此。”

“闭嘴，快给我看看。”爵士终于按耐不住，跑过来争抢。声波向后抬手，诱使他靠得更近。他们的护目镜差点在冲力下撞到一块儿，脸颊蹭过面罩带来温暖的触感。坐垫微微下陷，爵士跨坐上来，拽住他胳膊拉扯，膝盖则夹紧他的大腿顶住沙发使劲。虽然距离过近，看不清面容，但声波知道对方的脸上扬着笑意。爵士很清楚他想干什么，但从反应来看，并没有反抗的意愿。透过贴合的装甲，他能清晰地感觉到爵士的火种脉动。

“哈，我的了！”爵士终于勾到数据板。“让咱们瞧瞧你的饵有没有闻起来那么香。”为了防止猎物逃离，声波谨慎地没有松懈，仅仅顺势放低手臂，让爵士就着他的手阅读。

“……这上头说执法者频繁出入黑市……不过被捕的商人寥寥无几。”

“经商许可检查。”声波解释，“市场整顿后许可证极少颁发，所有黑市交易均不合法。”

爵士耸了耸肩，不以为然的撇嘴。“打着检查的幌子赚点外快罢了，这一套到哪儿都一样。警车当官那会杜绝不了，大火车跟闪电更是想都别——”

“不仅如此。”声波打断道，“看这里。”他滚动屏幕，略过大量执法者出入黑市的时间记录，展示机器狗偷听到的对话。爵士惊愕地张大嘴，护目镜骤亮，明白过来。

“*约翰保罗乔治伦戈！”他难以置信的低呼，“执法者一天的酬劳才两个能量块？这么点补给存活都成问题。连汽车人都比他们吃得多，就连闹翻天给我的都不止这么点。”

“执法者收入微薄，不足以维持生计。但现实并非如此。”

“他们的收入几乎全来自向黑市商贩索取的保护费，”爵士放开数据板，“那不仅仅是外快，那就是他们的生计。”

“爵士的判断，合情合理。”

“商人承担不起昂贵的经商许可，为了营生，只好向执法者支付保护费，躲进黑市；后者收下供奉，放任非法交易。执法者既不想逮捕商人，也不希望许可放开，否则商人就不会听任他们敲诈勒索了。震荡波一手造成了这种局面。表面四平八稳，其实只要一丁点儿震动，整个天平便会倾覆，托盘底朝天，上头的能量全得打水漂……”爵士夸张的比划，“哦，亲爱的首相大人，瞧瞧你都干了什么！他是怎么做到粉饰太平的？威震天知道执法者的待遇这么差吗？”

“否定。对威震天大人而言，此类事务微不足道且无关紧要。”

“难道他们不抱怨？这种吃人不吐渣的工作干嘛不辞掉拉倒？”

“抱怨普遍存在，监视记录可证实。”声波肯定爵士的疑问。“辞职，可能性低。执法者收入低，地位高，有机会得到霸天虎青睐并加入。执法部门主要管理平民，平民对其心存畏惧。执法者可通过敲诈勒索平衡收入。因此，不可能轻易放弃职位。”

“你得把这些告诉威震天。记得带我一起去，当着震荡波的面揭发他，我倒要看看他那张‘脸’颜面扫地的时候是个什么样。”

声波摇头。“不能向威震天大人报告。”

“为什么？”

声波想起不久前发生在威震天居处的对话。“威震天不喜官员干预决策。对我就某些政策的批评尤为不满。”

爵士吃惊地在他腿上坐正。“批评他？你？”

“威震天，成功保卫统治星球。”声波没有理会爵士的怪脸，“不愿听取谏言，并视其针对其他官员，公报私怨。威震天对我的指令：寻找叛逆者，而非评估他的统治。”

“那你收集这些干嘛？”

“工作必须藉由搜集、记录信息完成，无法回避。”

爵士打发声器里哼了一声，若有所思，护目镜锁定声波，光芒收缩。“没有人能真正做到无私，包括你，亲爱的。我敢说你在等待最佳爆料时机。”

“或许。”

“把秘密当作武器，这是你最擅长的游戏对吧？”

“超乎爵士的想象。”

他以拇指抚摸爵士的脸颊，沿光滑的金属面层缓缓下滑。爵士又轻哼一声，靠向他，护目镜上，蓝色的光芒明亮而又动人。声波试探地轻拂他脖侧的传感线路，爵士渐渐换气不稳，但没有挣扎。尤其令声波满意的是，爵士没像上次那样攻击他的小腿。他再次抚摸那根线路，小心控制好力道，比挠痒更轻，但足以刺激敏感的区域。爵士机体震颤，仰起头给出更多空间。

很好。对他的爱抚爵士既没有抵抗，也没有借助技巧和经验反击，相反他选择了顺从和接受，他的良好表现值得嘉奖。声波移向另一条线路，若有似无地挑逗，欣赏那道蓝色光芒随着他的每一次碰触闪烁跳跃。除了被奴隶项圈扣住的部分，他尽可能照顾到了整条线路。爵士急促地换气，伸手抓紧他的胸甲边框保持平衡。只是这么个简单的动作，就足以令声波的系统温度骤然拔高。爵士对他的影响力……真是不可思议。

从手下的温度来看，爵士离过载还有些距离。这多少让声波感到失望，但爵士难得这么乖巧，他不想在这个时候逼得太紧。爵士的顺从是为了感谢分享情报，还是恰好心情不错？声波没有答案，此时此刻也不怎么在乎。他最后捏了下温热的线路，移开手。爵士趴在磁带仓上，发出细小的呻吟。他大约安分了几分钟，等换气平稳后，抬头轻轻磨蹭声波的脖子。

“好极了。”爵士低声咕哝，“把我引上来这样那样。干得漂亮。”

“所以，得分？”

“想得美。我又不是不知道你那点心思。”爵士撑起上身，裂开嘴冲他坏笑。“看谁先到清洗室。”

* * *

[450.561v] 威震天向位于翱翔天城的大圣堂发动奇袭，战斗持续五十小时，以霸天虎胜利告终。闪电率先头部队。霸天虎无人员伤亡，全歼大圣堂守卫力量。大圣堂拥有魔力神球标准接入权限；殿内发现六周能量储备，十五万六千元赃款，三大间古代工艺品。

附件：威震天胜利演说音频（不完整）

播放：是/否

——是

“……祭祀们个个自称清贫廉洁，但瞧瞧我们在他们的密室里发现了什么！他们口口声声义务责任，这些财物证明他们的眼里没有普神只有利益，这座神圣的殿堂里没有虔诚，只剩被贪婪玷污的珍奇异宝！好好想一想，它们从哪里来？神的仆从靠什么换取它们？富人们对工人一毛不拔，却争先恐后地到这里一掷千金，为了什么？不管高高在上的议会如何狡辩，证据就摆在你们眼前，我们的神殿贩卖神权！我将继续……”

音频损坏

停止播放

“声波？”

他飞快地断开数据连接，抬头，发现震荡波就站在门口，看起来有点惊讶。军事档案封存于指挥中心三楼，仅限官员阅览，早就被大部分人淡忘了。几年前，声波已将通史上传至网路，而与霸天虎革命历史相关的图片、音频及细节则不曾公开，储存在这里的数据芯片中，供日后调查研究。虽然当时罗列整理过这些资料，但他没有逐一评审，尤其是年代早于他加入战争的那部分。大圣堂事件六年后，震荡波才找上了他。

“真没想到会在这里遇见你，对历史感兴趣？”

“公众网络需补充数据缺漏。”声波实话实说，“战前历史，缺乏细节。”

“你可真积极，被我的新节目激励了，没错吧？”

“时间宝贵，未收听广播。”

震荡波略显沮丧，独眼阴沉地闪烁。“也对，巡视商业区可是个费时费力的活计。啊，你的小小鸟怎么样了？你给她找到新玩具了吗？”

“商品均已付款。”声波沉着地回答，“共生体训练，我的权利，由我决定。”

“那当然。不过你和执法者间的矛盾似乎越演越烈了，有意思。”震荡波不慌不忙地踱进房间，“你为什么那么抵触我的执法部队？守卫新帝国可少不了他们。”

“既然如此，提问：为何执法者薪酬微薄至极。”

震荡波僵住了，向声波怒目而视。“又四处窥探了是吗？我以为你自己的工作够你焦头烂额了，比如调查汽车人涂鸦。”

“对帝国的威胁，不总是来自外部。薪酬——”

“与你没有半点关系。”震荡波厉声打断道，“我给他们的待遇够好了，没人抱怨。再说，他们为什么要抱怨？能够为帝国出力是他们的荣幸，不管薪酬多少，他们都应该感到骄傲。横加干涉与你无关的事务讨不了威震天欢心。”

声波对于威震天的反应不抱任何幻想，也因此并不打算报告执法者的薪酬问题。他还没来得及开口说明，震荡波猛地一拍桌子抢过话头。“不要犯错，声波。你在指挥室的表演取悦了某些人，也的确给你争取到了一点时间，但别忘记，我才是塞伯坦的首相。威震天征求我的建议，信任我的判断，采纳我的谏言。至于成天坐在房间里的你，不过是个声名响亮的工具。随着战争结束，你的价值日益萎缩。他把你降级就是证明。你对他远没有战时重要了，声波，你永远别想超过我。放聪明点。”

档案室陷入沉默。声波平静地关闭控制台，取出芯片，放到震荡波手边。

“震荡波，是否了解此存档内容？”

“有关系吗？”

“震荡波，急于推销霸天虎历史。存档内容，理想选择。权力更迭，不可避免。”

他起身站直，彰显高大强壮的机体，在震荡波的注视中，头也不回的迈出房间。

* * *

塔楼与压抑的档案室形成鲜明对比，乐声震耳欲聋，一着陆便能听到。声波调低音频敏感度，拉开门。房间里，爵士大刺刺地仰躺在沙发上，手握游戏板，脚下塞靠垫，脚板翘得老高，随音乐摇来晃去。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”他合着起伏的音乐唱道，拱起背部后仰脑袋，冲声波咧嘴一笑。“今天在污染源过得怎么样？”

“大有收获。关掉音乐。”

“别啊，正放到最带劲的地方呢。”爵士夸张地撅高嘴抗议，见声波不为所动，泄了气，“算了算了。”他懒洋洋地挪下沙发，攀上控制台。开关按下的瞬间，声波忽地心生一念。

“爵士。”

“亲爱的？”

“解释音乐。”

没有了吵闹的噪音，房间里安静极了，爵士不可能错听，但他呆呆地看过来，嘴巴大张，手仍搭着按钮，满脸惊愕。“你说什么？”

“解释音乐。”声波重复，“爵士热爱音乐，知道但不理解。”

爵士当场从控制台上滑了下来，扑通一声摔到地板上，不加掩饰的反应逗乐了声波。“你想了解……就因为我喜欢？真的？”

“确定。”

“声波！我太高兴了！”爵士兴奋地爬起来，跑到声波跟前，捧住他的脸。“你还好吗，是不是发烧了？不用回答，不管你怎么了，我一定要好好利用这个千载难逢的机会。快点，快过来坐下。”

他边说边拖着声波往沙发走，可当声波想坐下时，却被阻止了。爵士示意他坐到沙发前的地板上。“这儿又没别人，忘了你的高大形象吧。”他半真半假的数落，“坐地上立体声效果最好，能感觉到音乐的回响，真正地被音乐包围。”

爵士拉开双臂比划了个巨大的圆圈，护目镜光芒闪耀。“说真的，我从没想过会有今天。从哪儿开始呢？你说过从没喜欢过音乐，那就从头开始。我们种族的音乐被战争毁得七七八八了，不过这首经典流传了下来。”

他轻点控制台上的按钮。瞬时，动感的音乐响彻房间，爵士随节奏点动脑袋。“这首至少有一千纪，别告诉我你没听过。打火种燃烧的那天起，我就伴着它跳舞了。”

“重复，不厌倦？”

“你每天处理成百上千个存档，厌倦了吗？再说，音乐家们总是不断地通过节录、重组，创造出新节奏。比如这个，听——”

爵士打开另一个音乐档。声波立刻辨认出了第一个节拍，尽管在新音乐中，它与第二个节拍连到了一起，但听起来跟单独自成一拍时几乎没有区别。这么做有什么意义？

“数百纪来，塞伯坦的音乐家不断组合节拍，尝试不同的调子和节奏，对于这三者的发掘可以说已经到了极致。但直至我们接触有机生命前，没人想过，音乐还可以通过其他方法创造。有机生命没有自带的电子合成器和扬声器，所以他们发明了乐器。聪明极了不是吗？反过来看看咱们，居然没有一个人想到用手拍打空油桶！外星人用金属管、绳弦、铜镲演奏音乐，某些老顽固不肯承认也没用，他们的音乐确实优美、动人之极。听听这首摩纳哥的——”

打击声和弦声组成的旋律响起，与电子乐截然不同。爵士又是打节拍又是跟着哼唱，显然非常喜欢。“直到开始了解外星种族，我们才意识到数学编程器对于音乐创作不是必须的。当然了，人类也有一些类似的东西，但只用作辅助，比如制作和声。哎呀！你可能还不知道什么叫和声吧。这段就是……听到了吗？笛声表现主调，背景中的鼓点协调、烘托。和声依靠旋律指明方向，旋律依托和声丰富饱满乐思，就像骨架与血肉，相互依存、互为补充、密不可分。对咱们来说赋格和琶音太遥不可及了。”

说罢，他玩笑似地拍拍声波的腿，没在意后者的沉默，继续道：“来说点有趣的，我最后储存的音乐当然就是人类的了，跟咱们在宇宙中遇到过的其他高级感知生命一样，他们也拥有创作乐曲的能力，但地球……地球真是很不寻常。我们撞上它的时机可以说恰到好处，当时的人类已经发展出复杂、多样化的乐器，同时他们种族内部的各种文化还没有开始融合，正是百花齐放的好时代。不过你知道吗，或许我们还是晚了一点，没赶上伍德斯托克，就差那么十分之一纪。悲剧！”他向往的叹息，“那个时代的音乐……那么诗情画意，那么浓烈，那么深邃，当然，还有那么多对政府的不满。”

爵士一手支地倾向声波。“人类找到了一种不可思议的方法，对他们来说，创作音乐不光是排列重组节奏，他们将语言揉入旋律，通过言辞令音乐得以传递信息。我们用编码标注、索引音乐，人类却赋予歌曲真正的名字，仿佛那是一个个活生生的人，而表达主题的词被称为‘歌词’。我们也尝试过，但塞伯坦语写不出歌词。我们的语言精确严密，比如我这副护目镜上的光芒，它能为其对应的十六进制编码命名，却无法将之与盛夏的天空联系到一起。”可能是为了更好的表达意思，他开始使用英语，“人类语言的特点使得歌词的出现变得天经地义，整部人类文化史中都有它的身影，或许也正是因此，人类自己可能还没意识到，在其他种族眼里，这是多么非凡的创造。他们的歌曲讲述着许许多多故事，我永远也听不厌，而且总是有更多优秀的作品源源不断地涌现，我能一口气听上十几小时。”

“与此同时，爵士开始用音乐编纂记忆。”

“没错。我发现记忆档会在特定情况下存取歌词，而这部分歌词恰恰能匹配我的经历。这种现象在人类中很普遍。凯利就告诉过我，有一首歌能完美地表现她和斯派克的关系，他们都非常喜欢。从那以后，我就开始尝试新记忆法了。”他顽皮地笑了。“我最早选用的是迈克尔·杰克逊，听——”

一段刺耳的音乐，一个男声唱着“从现在开始”。爵士摇头晃脑，跟着拍子弹响指。看着他，声波忽然意识到似乎从没见过他的奴隶安安静静聆听音乐的模样。就算不跟着舞蹈，爵士也会敲击手指、点动脑袋，或者摇摆机体。好像有某种力量逼迫着他必须响应音乐。

“迈克尔·杰克逊无与伦比。”爵士称赞道。“不过看起来不是你喜欢的类型。没关系，总有一款适合你。我一直在想，可能古典乐更符合你的风格。让咱们听听贝多芬的第五交响曲。这可是地球上最著名的音乐之一，你在那儿待了那么久，别告诉我你从来没听到过。”

几十种人类乐器同时发声，混合成的可怕噪音充斥整个房间。爵士投入的摆动胳膊，随着每一次音乐的爆发挥舞。声波强忍下蹙额的冲动。他的确认出了这首曲子的模式，作为有声世界，地球上极少有声音能逃过声波的接收器，但他从没有真正注意过这些毫无意义的东西。

“棒极了不是吗？”

“爵士声称人类音乐使用语言讲述故事，这首乐曲没有使用语言，爵士自相矛盾。”

“不是所有音乐都有歌词的，很多没有，但这首交响乐的的确确就讲了一个故事……只要你用心倾听。”爵士近乎急切地抓紧他的手腕，“战斗、胜利、欢欣鼓舞，难道你听不出来吗？”

声波不耐的换气。“荒谬。”

爵士显得大受打击，不过几秒后他又振作起来。“那试试音乐剧。我喜欢音乐剧。这下你总不能里头没讲故事了，音乐剧就是用来讲故事的。比如这首就很好。讲述了上个世纪发生在纽约的爱情与战争。男孩和女孩离家出走，他们的亲友被卷入战火，没人知道接下来会发生什么，但他们知道无论发生什么，答案就在今夜——”他喜悦地跟着人类歌手唱道。

“这些语句，理解。”声波等他收声后确认，“但是，这些语句为何反复重复。”

“这叫副歌。为了建立歌曲的结构。”

“段落重复，不起实际作用，拉低效率。故事可一次说完，无需重复，无需音乐。”

爵士全身发抖，像是气的，不过捏紧了拳头没有发作。“可是——”爵士从牙板间挤出声音，“——很好听。”

“主观。”

爵士没辙地咕哝，又往控制台上按键。“看来音乐剧根本不对你的路子，歌剧估计也一样，真可惜，我不知道多喜欢意大利歌剧。乡村乐？”他摇头失笑，自言自语，“不太可能。说唱？对门外汉来说太危险了。可恶，要不咱们直接上摇滚吧……”又是一段吵闹的音乐，爵士打住话匣子，忽地连笑容都褪尽了。

“爵士？”

“范·海伦。”他解释道，“录音机的最爱。”

声波身形一僵，爵士看到了，连忙拉高嘴角找回笑容，“可怜的家伙——他好像永远停留在了八十年代——我们在地球上醒来的年代，固执地不肯跨入下一个十年。我没少拿这个取笑他。”

声波闭紧发声器，无话可说。他既不想听到录音机的名字也不想听他跟爵士的共同爱好。想必录音机能够很轻松地理解、体会爵士对音乐的热爱吧。他也很可能常常与共生体一起收听音乐。

“喂。”爵士碰碰他的脚板，“录音机是对范·海伦推崇备至没错，不过音乐不等于发胶和电吉他，你不喜欢也很正常。他是重金属死忠粉，我嘛就博爱多啦，哈，来者不拒吧，我是——录音机怎么反击的来着——音乐的荡妇。”

他低头摸着声波的脚板，不好意思的笑了笑。“忘了摇滚，再试试别的好吗？爵士乐是公认的优秀音乐类型，就是它了。让咱们来点醇和温情的，温顿·马萨利斯。”

自扬声器流泻的音乐虽也由若干乐器混合而成，但与先前的明显不同。安静，这很好，但同样令声波费解。新音乐时快时慢，节奏不断变化，一次也没有重复过，毫无规律可言。

“变化频繁，无法预测。”他指出，“目的？”

“这就是爵士乐的本质。即兴发挥，难以捉摸，令听者不断猜测期待后续。不然我为什么给自己起这个名字？”

“合适。”声波表示同意，“毫不必要得复杂化且难以理解。”

爵士闪闪护目镜，像是在镜面后冲他眨眼。“你要是不喜欢的话，早几个月前就丢开我了。假装可不好。”

声波再次沉默以对。爵士调出新音乐。“这首稍微规矩了那么一丁点儿。人类最杰出的电影，卡萨布兰卡的主题曲。温和却又不失热情，就像高浓度能量酒，芳醇迷人，后劲无穷。”

爵士随音乐轻轻摇摆，偶尔跟唱两句，护目镜泛着朦胧的光泽。“比不上《不是无礼》，不过绝对入得了我的十佳名单。你觉得怎么样？”

“故事，虚构；词，没有意义。”

“这你就错了。这首歌描写的恰恰是爱情永恒的主题——激情、妒忌、心碎，永无止尽的循环，不断重演。悲伤但又感人，人类总是歌唱爱情，这是他们最喜欢的主题。其次是自由”他靠上声波的腿，嘴角浮起一抹浅笑。“人类为它疯狂——至少曾经是。”

“歌曲携带的信息比音乐重要？”

“当然不是。”他飞快地否定，顿了顿又补充说，“额……如果歌曲不能打动人，那么故事就无法感动人。旋律自身必须有其亮点：优美，趣味，或者强劲有力。”

“故事不重要。”

“天，不对，故事很重要。它是创作歌曲的目的，将我们与音乐联系到一起。我们同样可以跟着塞伯坦音乐的节拍跳舞，事实上，也有许多塞伯坦人觉得我们的音乐比其他种族的出色，但以创作本身来说，跟人类音乐一比较，那可真是小巫见大巫。我爱他们的音乐，因为他们的歌曲可以悼念逝去的爱情，可以称颂弥足珍贵的友情，甚至记录一场惊天动地的革命。你能在里面找到任何你在乎的东西，你甚至能随它舞蹈。面对这样的音乐，谁不动心？”

声波越感挫折。他体会不到爵士所谓的热情，唯有嫉妒与不快在火种内徘徊。音乐不会给爵士喂食，不会带他散步，不会给他买礼物，可爵士却这么毫无保留地爱着音乐，恨不得跟全世界分享他的喜悦。说到热情，什么时候他才会用同等的热情对待声波？他声称人类音乐中能找到他在乎的东西，接着又说人类音乐大部分用以歌唱爱情，可是爵士根本没有爱过人；他还说过讨厌领导模块，但声波亲眼在他的脑袋里见过他沐浴在领导模块的光芒下起舞。难道事实恰恰相反？如果他能理解歌词的意思，是不是就能弄明白爵士的言行为何如此矛盾？换成录音机能办到吗？

“声波。”爵士打断了他的思绪，“我很高兴你愿意了解音乐，不过我也知道你的目的。你以为搞懂了音乐，就可以侵入我的脑袋读懂里头的记忆。可惜，你搞错了方向。不同的人对音乐有不同的理解，正如一千个人眼里有一千个哈姆雷特。同样的歌，有人勾起往事，有人雄心万丈。归根究底，音乐关乎个人。所以它作为记忆编码才这么完美，虽然我一开始不是为了这个原因。你不可能解释得了我的思维。”

“知道。”声波挑起他的下颚，回答道。当爵士就人类音乐和个人经历之间的联系喋喋不休时，声波注意到他的方法归结起来就是选择一首相关歌曲取代记忆中的想法。重新阅读爵士的记忆意味着再听一遍大量莫名其妙的歌词，不过现在声波有了个新主意：反过来会怎么样？播放爵士曾经选用的歌曲，能不能强制激活相关记忆？如果可行，那就意味着，只要掌握一定量的音乐便能操纵爵士的思维。可能爵士疏忽了，可能他只是没有想到——把外星文明产物与神经系统融合实属玩火。

声波知道自己不可能猜到对方使用了哪些歌曲，地球音乐数量庞大，而他和爵士对它们的了解根本不在一个级数。但这个理论值得深思。有耐心的人才能抓住机会，声波深谙此道。


	33. 标靶

接到陪同威震天射击的命令，声波喜忧参半。根据经验，威震天在靶场中通常能保持好心情，如果在那里被触怒，他通常选择向靶子发泄怒火，而不是某个倒霉手下。但战争结束后，铁堡外的废墟不但成了威震天的天然靶场，也成了私下会晤官员的绝佳场所。到达会面地点前，声波已经做好了心理准备谈论某两位同僚，他果然没有料错。

“红蜘蛛最近人望很高啊？”

威震天抛出个不算问题的问题，向目标开火。声波点头。

“是的，威震天大人。”

“我就知道。一走进那个令人作呕的城市，就能听到贱民们念叨他。英勇的空军指挥官红蜘蛛。无畏的探索者红蜘蛛。该死的红蜘蛛。这些人连究竟该崇拜谁都搞不清楚，我真想掐住他们的脖子，把他们跟红蜘蛛扔到一起关上几小时。难道这些人里没有一个知道他的真面目？”威震天大步跨过疮痍累累的地面，瞄准一栋半垮塌建筑。声波跟着，小心地保持安全距离。蓝霹雳走在最后，每当威震天一弹响指，便加快脚步奔上前递送等离子弹药包。

“红蜘蛛：精于空中作战，战争英雄。”声波婉转的说，“基于以上原因，受民众崇敬。”

“而且他心里清楚得很。”威震天愤愤道，又往前走了几步，突地抬起手臂，将远处一块破旧路牌轰得无影无踪。“从趾高气昂的步伐到傲慢的眼神，还有那副摇头晃脑、不屑一顾的态度里就能看出来，不给他掰掰正，他还真得意忘形了。他算什么探索者，不过是个焊着机翼的蠢货！瞧瞧那副自鸣得意样，快是时候给他点教训了，不过揍红蜘蛛一顿改变不了贫民的想法。他们喜欢他，天晓得为了什么原因，但他们对他的好感正与日俱增。”

声波可以用“震荡波”三字概括原因之一，当然，不能对威震天说。“迷恋红蜘蛛与效忠威震天大人不矛盾。监控记录可证明。”他试着安抚道，“民众视威震天大人为塞伯坦君主。红蜘蛛，只是受大众欢迎的英雄人物。”

威震天本已准备开火射击下一个目标，听到这话，又降下枪口。“多受欢迎？够冲昏他的处理器，让他自以为够格干点什么了吗？”

声波明白话里的意思。对于霸天虎军队来说，红蜘蛛不可替代，但与此同时，反复无常的脾性也使得他非常危险。

“红蜘蛛的野心，难以预料。帝国建立以来，尚无公开反叛迹象。”

“你盯紧他了是吗？没露马脚吧？”威震天厌恶的补上后一句。比起红蜘蛛的傲慢自大，威震天更痛恨他的确有这个本钱。因为每个人都知道，没有了飞机们，霸天虎不可能赢得战争。

“确定，威震天大人。”

“发现任何可疑动向立即向我报告，我知道能指望你。”威震天抬了抬嘴角，露出一丝笑意，随后指向远处一架穿梭机残骸。“试试。”

目标隐约可见。声波运行武器协议，激活瞄准子程序，调整肩炮。射击并非他的专长，但他胜在耐心与专注，这两项品质使得声波在实战中，尤其是远距离阻击中往往表现不俗。

“奴隶的胳膊怎么样了？”开火瞬间，威震天突然发问。声波心中一惊，失了准头，连目标边缘都没击中。他连忙接过蓝霹雳递上的弹药包，掩饰不安与窘迫。

“修复完毕，未造成长期损害。”

“那怎么不带他来替你拿东西？这也是他的用处之一。”威震天边说仔细打量声波。他在寻找什么？

“禁足，爵士的惩罚。”声波以事实回道。

“这我不怀疑，不过你不应该让惩罚妨碍你使用他。他应该随侍左右，随时随地满足你的需要，任何需要。他不来，蓝霹雳可就落单了。”威震天捏起蓝霹雳的下颚，玩味地说。汽车人关闭光学镜，门翼下垂，脸上的屈辱更胜痛苦。“爵士总能带来精彩的表演，别浪费了。”

声波俯首。“明白，威震天大人。”

威震天点头，看起来总算满意了。“那就下一次。”他显然不是在跟声波商量。“继续，再试试。”

 

“……除了以上列出的小型事故，奴隶们都很听话。新防卫系统已经全面启用，目前运行良好。没有再发生破坏性事件。自从上次遇袭后，我的小队奉命全体驻留基地进行防御；长期下来，队员们非常焦躁。特此恳求扩大行动范围。您的命令就是我前进的方向。威震天万岁——地球殖民地，汽车大师指挥官。”

声波放下报告，陷入沉思。得知地球能源生产恢复正常，威震天很满意，但在声波看来，那里的平静恰恰显得不太正常。报告里只字未提横炮，自从战车队抢走探长后，似乎再也没有人目击过那个汽车人战士，就好像是他已经没有理由冒险出现引开汽车大师了。这个推测让声波感到不太舒服。

他抬头看向连通塔楼的监视器。屏幕中，爵士捧着数据板正玩得津津有味，他的脑袋有节奏地一点一点，像是用娱乐控制台放了音乐，整个人看起来即无辜又无害。横炮销声匿迹仅仅是个巧合，还是他的奴隶真有那么高杆？

“怎么了，老大？”轰隆隆问道，“还在纠结你的秘密调查？还不打算放弃？”

“否定。调查略有进展。难点：大量信息源于战争中遗失、损毁。爵士，出生地不详；如能获悉，或大有助益。”

“是莫邪天城。”双胞胎异口同声地回答，对声波的惊讶表示不解，“怎么，他没告诉你？”

“说明情报来源。”声波强压下心中高涨的兴奋，命令道。

“他自己说的，就随口一提，应该没错……他从来没告诉过你？”

“否定。”声波还记得中纪节晚上，他第一次开口向爵士讯问来历，但爵士巧妙的避开了话题，对自己的出生三缄其口，不愿多谈半句。那其中一定埋藏着他不欲人知的秘密，没错，可惜他居然对磁带说漏了嘴。爵士早该明白，任何共生体知道的事，他们的主人迟早也会知道。

声波飞快地操作控制台。虽然大部分信息源已不可用，但幸存下来的内联网中依然保存着海量数据，它们涉及塞伯坦的方方面面，大部分受战火波及，索引凌乱，内容支离破碎，要在里面找出需要的数据无异于大海捞针，但现在情况不同了，声波掌握了重要关键字：莫邪天城。接下来只需要设置时间段进一步缩小范围。结束时间当然是爵士第一次出现在铁堡的日期，至于起始时间——

“……打火种燃烧的那天起，我就伴着它跳舞了。”

就是它了，声波执行快速搜索程序找出曲子的创作日期，将之设定为起始时间，启动全网搜索。搜索结果将自动导入一个不起眼的非常用文件夹——三重加密，只有声波拥有存取权限。他抬头又看了眼监视器。爵士还在玩游戏，对这一切浑然不知。聪明、狡猾的小奴隶，可惜世上没有不透风的墙。

 

又是一天，又是散步。爵士踏着音乐节拍迈步，偶尔在节奏变动的间隙跳跃、转身。他唠叨了大半天曲子的来历、意义，人类音乐与塞伯坦音乐的融合创新等等等等，不过声波没有仔细听，街边盯着爵士的流浪汉更让他在意。除了对他的奴隶抛媚眼，这些家伙没有其他事情可做了吗？最近，这一带显得越来越萧条，流浪汉的数量似乎已经超过商贩和路人了。他正打算联系机器狗进行调查，一个通讯信号接了进来。

/声波！/听到威震天的声音，声波下意识地原地站定，屏息凝神。

/威震天大人。/

/立刻前往我发过去的坐标位置。那两个家伙又开始了。/

他说的是谁不言而喻。/争执原因？/

/我不知道也不在乎。/声波能清楚地听到威震天粗重的换气声，夹杂着背景中某个人痛楚与狂怒的嚎叫。/好像是震荡波的什么新项目……红蜘蛛执意反对，他们吵着要我给个说法，不过我这里正忙着。你去替我看看怎么回事，顺便解决掉。今天不要再来打搅我了。/

语毕，威震天直接掐断了通话。声波回过神，只见爵士正冲着他摇手。

“哈罗，有人在吗？我差走丢了，被人知道的话你可丢脸丢大咯。早知道这么容易，几年前我就闪人啦。”

“接到威震天大人的命令。”

爵士微微一缩，强作镇定状打趣：“怎么，又有人在他的雕像上画汽车人小红脸了？”

“未必。出发，必须尽快赶到指定地点。”

有时候，声波也会反思，其实霸天虎与汽车人之间旷日持久的战争并非终结于擎天柱的死。因为那天之后敌人依然存在，虽然士气低落、惶惑不安，但仍威胁着霸天虎，不容懈怠轻忽。不过私下里，声波一直将擎天柱的死视作霸天虎胜利的开端。随着汽车人领导层剧烈动荡，霸天虎在战略上的优势越显突出，但这些不是主要原因，真正令他们获得胜利的是某种对他们来说完全陌生，甚至与霸天虎本质相饽的精神。擎天柱死后，霸天虎仿佛一夜之间学会了什么叫做“同心协力”，往日桀骜不驯的战士们突然变得服从命令，曾经互相排挤的小团体放下成见携手奋战。威震天和红蜘蛛……他们还会争执，但至少不大打出手，恨不得干掉对方了。擎天柱的死似乎令这支充满尔虞我诈、明争暗斗的队伍记起了投入战斗的初衷，也让他们在无休无止的战火中窥见了胜利的曙光。当时整个霸天虎军队表现出的协作精神是谁也没有料到的。声波将这种无法解释的奇特现象归为意外收获，而激光鸟，地球动画的新拥趸，更倾向于使用“魔法”这个词。

不管怎么称呼，少了那种精神，他们不可能获得最终胜利。可是现在，它已经随着和平的到来消失殆尽了。大敌不复存在，瓜分战利品才是心心念念。霸天虎们从战士成为统治阶级，为了谋求地位、财富和威震天授予的特权，随时准备好了撕碎竞争者，哪怕对手是他们的同僚。战斗友谊如惊鸿一现，早已荡然无存，高官之间唯剩下猜忌与憎恶。

红蜘蛛还是老样子，未见其人先闻其声。转过街角，就见他扯着嗓子对震荡波滔滔不绝。从他的话里，声波大致推断出两人是为了后方一片保存相对完好的废弃建筑群起了争执。惊天雷和闹翻天也来了，此时闲散地站在路边，满脸无聊。

爵士舔了下嘴唇，低声说：“玩得开心，宝贝。别让着他们。”

声波按住他的肩膀示意保持安静。“红蜘蛛指挥官，震荡波首相。”鉴于没有人注意他的到来，他只得自行开口，“争执原因，请予以说明。”

“声波？你来干嘛？”震荡波冷道。红蜘蛛也跟着咋呼：“这儿没你的事！”

“到场，威震天大人的命令。”声波冷静地回答，“指示：找出原因解决争端。”

“威震天居然派你来？”震荡波的嫉恨清晰可闻，“我可没找你，我找的是威震天大人！他必须亲自到场。”

“威震天大人另有要务，明确表示无法到场，且不欢迎打搅。争执原因？”

“为了再建一座苦力工厂，这个蠢货居然打算拆掉实验室。”红蜘蛛抢先发难。

“我这么打算是因为我有这个的权力。我是塞伯坦首相。我掌管这座城市的经济建设、市政规划。我的决定无需空军指挥官过问。”

“我当然得过问，你的炉渣脑袋连旧铁堡最先进的实验室都认不出来！为了多塞进一条装配线，你连氡联接器都舍得推倒！只要有我在，你休想动这个地方。给你的工厂另找去处，不准染指实验室。”

“轮不到长翅膀的告诉我可以做什么不可以做什么。”震荡波怒道，“这片区域我早就规划好了，我说到做到。挖地虎报告这里的电网上行线路情况不错，地基也很稳固。与其空关着为什么不改建成工厂，制造商品，创造就业机会！”

“你的低能工厂建在哪里都一样，合适实验室的地方没那么好找！必要的设备和基础设施这里一样不少，只要有机会，都可以修复，再调换点零件线路就能接通电力网，投入使用，没有比这儿更合适的了。我不会让你对制造业的迷信白白糟蹋了这个地方。”

“红蜘蛛，”声波赶在震荡波回敬前插话，“对这片建筑高度关注。动机不明。理由？”

红蜘蛛迟疑不语，爵士代答道：“这儿可是他未来的科学院啊，声波。实验室、大讲堂，设施设备。他老早相中这地方了。”

“啊——”震荡波恍然大悟，“原来如此，都是为了那个哗众取宠的科学院，看来你确实计划了很久，可惜，你怎么不早点开口。”

“说出来好让你早点夷为平地吗？！”

“唉呀，红蜘蛛指挥官，”震荡波语气一变，亲切地叫人生厌，“你真不该那么多疑。不过现在说这些已经晚了，我需要这块地扩大生产规模。”

“不，不行！”红蜘蛛光镜血亮，张开双臂挡住大门，“我不允许！声波，你那几个小鬼整天在城里爬来钻去，别告诉我没有其他地块可以改建成工厂。”

声波还没来得及启动发声器，震荡波已抢过话头。“声波监视铁堡不是为了这种事。而且，他也没有权力裁判哪儿可以用哪儿不可以。这是我作为首相的职权，轮不到他篡夺。”他恶狠狠地盯着声波，“一连串街区将要重建，我不可能让挖地虎修筑道路、排布线路的时候特意绕开这带，既浪费资源又浪费这些建筑。”

“你的政策才是把全星球的人力浪费了在装配线上。”红蜘蛛轻蔑道，“而我追求更伟大的目标——给塞伯坦一个富有创造力和科学发现的未来！比起挖地虎那一点点额外劳动，我的目标有价值得多。”

“眼比天高，不问实际。典型的探索者思考模式。这个星球已经因为战争创痕累累了，大部分人连温饱都成问题。你看不见吗？”

“要怪也只能怪管理这座城市的家伙。”红蜘蛛的光镜中掠过一抹嘲弄，“你的高压手段确实让平民吃足了苦头，声波天天‘看’在眼里一定也同意，是吧，声波？”

声波心中警铃大作。红蜘蛛的人望已经令威震天心生忌惮，不能再助长他的气焰了。

“对震荡波的部分政策持不同意见。”声波小心斟酌词句，“不影响其行使权力。”

红蜘蛛举起手嫌恶地尖声嚷嚷：“不愧是威震天的奴才，我早该料到你这副德行！”

“我很高兴，声波。”震荡波装模作样赞许，“至少这一次，你做了明智的选择。”

“Mai sanuk nii？”爵士用泰语说，“好玩极了不是吗？内斗三人组。顺便，惊天雷为什么一直瞪着你？”

自他们到场后，蓝色探索者始终阴沉着脸，显然还在为租借爵士被拒恼火。声波不着痕迹地叹了口气。震荡波昂首挺胸，态度不可一世。“既然已经有定论了，挖地虎明天动工。”

“他们可以试试。”红蜘蛛挥舞氖射线枪，威吓道。震荡波惊讶地抽气。

“你竟敢以武力反抗帝国？”

“别忘了这个帝国也有我一份，我的功绩比你高得多！”

红蜘蛛一步步向震荡波逼近，他的僚机一左一右紧随其后，三人剑拔弩张。冲突一触即发。爵士稍稍往声波的手臂后退开些许，他的戒备也提醒了声波启动防卫系统。互相威胁在霸天虎中尚可算作正常现象，但动用武力就大不一样了。如果第一飞行小队选择此时发起攻击，震荡波没有机会。

“震荡波。”声波向前一步，“另选地点，不可行？”

“你又决定站到叛徒那边了？”

“解决争端。”声波简洁地纠正，继续小心红蜘蛛的动向。“重建计划：改建废弃建筑，建成工厂。废弃建筑，大量。此处对红蜘蛛的计划至关重要。”

“没错，红蜘蛛的计划，光凭这几个字就应该吓得所有效忠威震天的霸天虎不寒而栗、退避三舍是吧。”震荡波怒吼，“我在这里浪费的时间够多了。一切按原计划进行。”

飞机引擎轰鸣大作，声波激活武器的欲望也越发迫切。“提醒：震荡波无法保障工厂安全建设。”

现在轮到震荡波犹豫了，独眼从声波转向表情阴狠的探索者。他们都清楚红蜘蛛有能力破坏工厂。上一次震荡波就是借助了声波的力量，保护工地。

“我可以找威震天大人命令你监视工地。”

“威震天，不喜内斗。”声波指出另一个事实，“未必会容忍高官挑起争端。建议：暂缓拆除，等待科学院搜寻其他合适地点。”

“凭什——”红蜘蛛大声抗议，声波抬手制止。

“如第三方确认没有其他合适地点，此处优先满足科学院计划。”

“你所谓的第三方是？”

声波又暗暗叹了口气。“声波，最佳选择。”

“什么？”三个声音齐声惊呼，红蜘蛛和震荡波满脸惊讶，爵士则是惊慌，他一把抓住声波的胳膊。“不行！这事儿跟你没关系，别当枪靶子！”

“烦人的东西。”震荡波不以为然地斥道，“奴隶要在主人面前保持安静。”

“去死吧你。”爵士用英语清晰无误地诅咒。幸好，震荡波是现场唯一不懂地球语言的人。闹翻天用手捂住嘴闷笑。“声波，别插手。”爵士急道，“卷进他们的争斗，最后受伤的一定是你。你没必要插手，没人命令你插手。”

“爵士，安静。”声波竖起一根手指覆于爵士的嘴唇警告，视线始终不离另外两人。“搜寻其他地点，需要时间。保证尽快完成。如发现合适地点，冲突没有必要。如无合适地点，红蜘蛛优先使用此建筑群。同意？”

红蜘蛛抱手冷哼。“聊胜于无吧。”

“拖拖沓沓，浪费时间。”震荡波不屑道，“幸好我是个大度的人。”

声波松了口气。“意向，了解。合作，感谢。”

“我在这里浪费的时间够多了。”震荡波又一次强调。仰头转身，准备离开。“我还有很多工厂需要视察。祝你搜寻愉快，声波。”

“排场不小啊，首相。”爵士继续使用英语，“好像比平时还多了两个，你在害怕什么呢？”

他说的没错，今天震荡波带了足足八名机械守卫。震荡波脚下一顿，声波再次紧张起来。好在震荡波既听不懂英语，也不可能自降身份讯问奴隶。他困惑的朝爵士瞥去一眼，便大步离开了。红蜘蛛绷直机翼，光学镜中迸射出强烈的兴趣，声波忽然有种感觉，爵士的话其实是说给探索者听的。

“今天，够了。”他告诉爵士，“回家。”

“是，主人。我完全同意。”


	34. 笑声

“……‘别忘了这个帝国也有我一份，我的功绩比你大得多！’你应该有看到震荡波的表情吧，虽然他那张‘脸’没啥能看的，不过想象得出他有多忿怒。红蜘蛛逼得可真紧，以猫王的墓碑起誓，我还以为他会当场给震荡波一枪。早知道这么精彩，我们应该买点爆米花带过去……”

爵士低着头，仔细折叠手中的红色箔纸。他唠叨个没停，所以动作并不快，但比起双胞胎来已经好得多了。耐心和专注从来不是磁带的强项，此刻地板上丢满了他们的半成品和揉得皱巴巴的箔纸，才两个钟头功夫，声波买来的大包材料已经快被浪费光了。

“后来呢？”

“后来声波插手了，维护和平嘛。扫兴。”爵士冲他闪烁护目镜，“亲爱的，你不该介入铁堡竞技场的新赛季。你不可能赢。不管能不能找到合适地点，你总得得罪一个。”

迷乱插嘴。“他总是做这种破事。”

“舍身挡抢？”

“替威震天解决麻烦，维护和平。”

“这工作在军品里估计不受待见。”

声波一边为膝盖上的两姐妹清理翅膀，一边平稳的告诉爵士：“红蜘蛛与震荡波冲突，并非首次。鉴于当前形势，可能造成严重后果。”

“完全正确！”

“后果，不乐见。”

“那是对你。”爵士撇撇嘴，靠向沙发，抬高手臂展示半成品。“怎么样？”

声波放下刷子，握住他的手拉近查看。“这里和这里，折叠。这里开始。明白？”

“你比那些家伙好多了。”

爵士的话来得毫无预兆，声音也不响亮，但房间里的人都听到了。双胞胎停下打闹，圆锯鸟睁开光镜睡意全消。声波吃惊地迎上他的视线。“你的功劳比他们大，但你从来不夸夸其谈，也不嚷嚷要这个要那个。你只关心霸天虎的利益，哪怕没有霸天虎感激你。我不明白你的理由，不过一直以来你就是这么做的，可他们根本不在乎、甚至不知道。他们不值得。”

说罢，爵士含糊地笑笑，仿佛不确定是不是说得太多了，随后他耸耸肩坐回地上，继续制作手工。

“如将我的行为视作错误，爵士也是一样。”声波略一思索后回答道。

“什么？”

“爵士的言行，无二致。长期以自身吸引霸天虎注意，从而保护其他汽车人奴隶。后果：个人付出高昂代价。”

爵士惊愕地抬起头，共生体们的视线又都集中到他的身上。“我……不一样。”

“如何不一样？”

“就是不一样！我是自愿的。”

“声波，自愿维护帝国和平。”

“你讨厌他们俩，我可不讨厌我的朋友。”

“个人情感，无关；职责更重要。理由，声波、爵士不尽相同；潜在动机，一致；后果，爵士远较声波惨痛。”

爵士看起来有些慌乱也有些恼火，就跟以往被声波占了上风时如出一辙，他闭上嘴低下头，专心致志地摆弄手中的半成品，籍此回避话题。

“行了，”不一会，他得意的宣布道，假装先前的谈话从未发生过，“大功告成！怎么样？挺不错的吧，激光鸟？”

被点名的磁带发出鸣叫声赞许，但双胞胎有意见。“看起来不像飞行磁带，更像飞机。”

“什么？没这回事！”

“翅膀的角度不对。”轰隆隆指出。

“太平了。你折出来的是探索者。”

爵士懊恼的审视自己的成品，自嘲道：“可能是因为我遇着的飞机还不够多吧。我可真幸运。”他转动纸飞机，看着箔纸表面反射的光芒，忽然笑了。

“这就是我，红蜘蛛！不，等等——空军指挥官红蜘蛛！红蜘蛛•大•人！仰望我，塞博坦最伟大最迷人的天才！崇拜我！”

爵士模仿起红蜘蛛来活灵活现，语调、神态无不惟妙惟肖，顿时逗得磁带们哈哈大笑。要不是嗓音上还有些差别，光听这段话声波几乎以为红蜘蛛亲临塔楼了。

“我要科学院！”爵士喊道，“我要我要我要！威震天天天天天！！！”

他又从地上抓起一个银色纸团。“叫什么！普神，你真是烦透了，我为什么不撕了你的发声器？”

“我不知道！为什么我暗算了你一千零一次，一次都没得手？”

“因为你全身上下只有发声器能正常工作！”

爵士夸张的抽气，大幅度摇晃红‘纸’蜘蛛。“你怎么敢这样跟我说话！我，来自青丘的天才，我要科学院！我还要天火！虽然我背叛了他而他也离开了我，虽然我们之间的乱七八糟比我的床上癖好更扭曲！”

“哈！你永远别想得到他。我不允许。我对我们的扭曲关系非常满意，我不要跟其他人分享你的床上癖好。我是个霸道独裁的人，这一点已经不消多说了。”

“你就是见不得我高兴！”

“没错！现在滚上床我好证明给你看。”

“我要干掉你！”

“是我干你！”

银纸团和红飞机在爵士的操纵下激烈争斗。轰隆隆和迷乱笑得打跌，激光鸟扑腾翅膀几乎从声波的膝盖跌落；连圆锯鸟都一个没忍住，跟着他们咯咯叫唤。爵士神气十足地丢下道具，向他的观众们行礼。

“然后他们同归于尽，其他塞博坦人从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

声波自觉应当喝止爵士肆无忌惮地取笑帝国首领及高官，他和共生体们监视城市，搜寻的正是这样的行为。不过爵士早在几百万年前就以加入汽车人表明了立场，再加上共生体连接中回荡的笑声与快乐，最终他没有出声。

“喂。”爵士推推他的脚板，“你侮辱了我的演出。不好笑吗，不想笑一笑吗？就一下？”

“他笑了——”迷乱呼哧呼哧的用通风孔换气，“你听不到而已。”

“不公平！这算什么，内部特供？”爵士居然会为了这么无关紧要的小事又是撅嘴又是抗议，声波几欲在护目镜后白眼。

“幽默，可通过共生体连接感知。笑，硬件限制由机体震动表达。”

本以为这个解释足以满足对方的好奇心，可听了他的话后，爵士的护目镜反而越发明亮。“也就是说你会笑，虽然轻得听不到声音，但你能笑。宫廷小丑很好奇……”眼看着爵士一步步逼近，声波突然感到一丝心慌，好在爵士没有惊人之举，只是简简单单的跪坐到他的脚板边。

蓝色护目镜上跳跃着期待的光芒，下一秒爵士拉开嗓门唱起歌来。

“一年前我决定去俄亥俄的明日。我很少出远门，我一点儿不知道，原来明日那么难去！”

声波愕然，轰隆隆与迷乱惊讶地张大嘴巴面面相视。爵士不但不受影响，反而像是得到了鼓舞，兴致高昂地继续唱道：

“我前往车站购买明日的车票，没想到却被拖住了脚步。我说，‘朋友，我要去明日明日回，因为我时间不多。’他说，‘如果你要明日去明日回（如果你要去明日明日回），你应该昨日去明日今日回，去明日的火车离这儿一英里。如果你昨日去明日，那么去明日后今日三点回。至于今日去明日，如果火车不误点，那么明日去明日回！’”

声波暗暗考虑是不是该给他的奴隶检查内部系统，或许爵士感染了病毒？从那张嘴里蹦出来的字句越来越莫名其妙，偏偏爵士还一副兴高采烈的样子，频频仰头看他，满面笑容，仿佛等待着他加入这场滑稽演出。

“我说，‘你胡言乱语些什么，我的朋友。我要去的镇子叫明日！’‘是的我知道。’他说，‘让我告诉你，明日去明日得等十四小时！明日八点零五分发车，十点半到明日。十四小时后去明日，你说你能今日去明日今日回吗，傻瓜（去明日十四小时！八点零五分发车去明日，明日十点半到。今日去明日十四小时，你说你能今日去明日明日回吗，傻瓜）？’我说，‘要是火车不延误，我能不能今日去明日今日到明日回？’他对我说，‘我没什么可讲的了，难道你有本事明日去明日今天回吗？’我说，‘我想你知道答案，但请容许我再说一句，要是我今日去明日还怎么明日去明日今日回？’他说‘你今日去不了明日昨日去明日今日回的火车还有一英里！’”

激光鸟的连接那头传来理解，困惑被笑意取代。圆锯鸟尽管也明白了，不过跟她的姐妹不同，把脑袋埋进翅膀下假装无动于衷。双胞胎渐渐若有所悟。虽然无法感应共生体连接，但爵士似乎知道磁带们的变化，脸上的笑容越发灿烂。

“我伤心难过，气得诅咒。火车去了明日，留下我今日傻站此地。我去不了明日因为明日回不来，他没有权力嘲笑我！”

激光鸟忍笑忍得全身打颤，圆锯鸟还在假装。爵士总算收了声，夸张地一鞠躬。轰隆隆光镜一亮。

“噢噢……明日。我明白了！”他兴奋的放声大笑，紧接着迷乱也反应过来，两人一起手舞足蹈上窜下跳。三个磁带的情绪席卷连接，圆锯鸟溃不成军，终于不敢不愿地加入了他们。很快，声波便被无形和有形的笑声和共生体们的快乐团团包围了。由于爵士的关系，声波对人类歌曲有心理准备，但此刻却不得不承认，他从未听过这么荒谬的东西。他完全能理解歌词的字面意思，至于里头所谓的幽默？如果爵士以为他会在这些愚蠢的字句里寻找幽默，那么爵士跟这首歌的词作者一样无药可救。

爵士还在冲着他笑，护目镜上的光芒微微收缩凝聚。声波猛然意识到，其实对方是在找他发笑的迹象。爵士看起来把握十足，声波不明白，他笑不笑有什么关系？爵士为什么那么在乎他有没有笑？过去的无数纪中，人们害怕他，尊敬他，畏惧他，也有些恨不得杀了他。从没有人在乎他笑不笑，从没有人逗他发笑。

想到这里，声波忍不住笑了。爵士总能变着花样让人瞠目结舌，但这次跟过去不同。他那么热切，那么专注，只为了逗声波笑一笑。看着他目不转睛的模样，声波无法抗拒也不想抗拒，他笑了，他的愉悦在连接中与共生体们的快乐汇聚到一起，按理说外人是不可能听到的，从外部看，声波没有发出任何声响。但爵士有他的办法。

声波还没弄清楚怎么回事，爵士已经跪立起来挤进他的两腿间，头角贴到他的胸腹处。迷乱呛了一声，用力拍打轰隆隆的肩膀。激光鸟与圆锯鸟目瞪口呆。声波全身僵硬，彻底愣住了。他知道爵士只是想通过震动确认他有没有笑，可是这个姿势那么亲近，那么亲密，饱含信任，他本能地抬手轻抚爵士的头盔。

“短了点。”爵士评论道，神情自若，仿佛他什么也没干。“不过够长了，不管未来如何，至少今天我可以说我听到了声波的笑声。”

* * *

“声波主任：感谢你昨日在我和红蜘蛛指挥官间进行的调解。敌意令人惋惜，对塞博坦领导阶层来说也极不得体。不过这类分歧早已司空见惯，为了帝国的兴盛，将来亦不可避免。城市建成区过于拥挤，资源有限必须合理分配。经过你的调解后，我回顾了重建计划。如果红蜘蛛指挥官获得那个街区的使用权，那么我将不得不启动备用方案，也即征用A217区。你刚巧就住在A217区，不用我多说，相信你很清楚你的塔楼及周边建筑的情况，为了适应大规模人口居住，那些危楼必须全部推倒重建。我已向威震天陛下提交报告，一旦通过，你必须马上撤出你的居所。如有必要，你和你的手下可以入住指挥中心三楼空余房间。最后，再一次感谢你的调解。——首相 震荡波。”

这是个宁静的夜晚，声波仰躺在充电床上，耳畔是爵士平稳的换气声，脑中则回放着早些时候收到的讯息。他一点儿不感到意外。震荡波是个强劲的对手，过去他们便不曾交好，近来更是针锋相对。自从那次在威震天面前挫败对方后，声波就料到有这么一天，而他的调解无疑为对方提供了完美的借口。霸天虎帝国的政治环境，一天比一天复杂一天比一天险恶了。

他侧身注视爵士。离天亮还有两个多小时，奴隶睡得正香，接到震荡波的通知后，声波自己彻夜未眠。不能再耽搁了，主意一定，他握住爵士的肩膀轻轻推动。

爵士嘟哝两声，声波又拉拉他的胳膊。

“爵士，起床。”

“唔……不要——”

“爵士。”

“还早——”

声波耐心地托住他的下颚左右转动。蓝色护目镜上浮起微弱的光芒，爵士不快地哼哼，拍开他的手，蜷缩机体用胳膊挡住脑袋。“走开，你骗人，没到时间。”

“今天，必须早起。”声波索性一把抱起他，大步走出卧室。沙发上双胞胎睡得无知无觉。机器狗则警觉得多，从地上抬起头，疑惑地抖动耳朵。声波没有停留，无声地命令磁带继续充电。一到阳台，他立刻激活推进器升空，震动和呼啸声总算惊醒了爵士和他休眠中的系统。

“怎么了，这是去哪儿？”

“预计目的地：铁堡外部未重建区域。目的：为研究院寻找适宜地点。”

“要我帮忙？”爵士精神一振，随即又露出几分困惑。“这种事你不是一向交给机器狗吗，或者那俩长翅膀的？”

“今天，希望与你一同行动。爵士，善于观察。”

“说得好。”爵士沾沾自喜道，枕上声波的肩膀又开始瞌睡。整个飞行期间他都安安分分地伏在那儿，直到着陆后被轻手轻脚地放下。他站稳脚步，边打哈欠边舒展四肢伸懒腰。声波没有给他佩戴锁链，不管爵士有没有察觉，他只字未提。

“非得这么早吗？”

“开始越早成功机会越大。”这只是部分理由，声波更多的是希望趁天色尚早，尽量不引人注目。“开始搜索。如有发现，告知我。”

爵士仍显犹豫，声波也不多言，迳自沿坑洼的街道前行。起初爵士紧跟着，但他很快就厌倦了闷头走路，开始试探的进出路边的建筑。等他渐渐明白声波确实允许他单独行动后，整个人明显变得活跃起来。声波目送他飞快的攀爬上建筑，跃过断裂的墙体，吊在横梁上荡进内部。只要爵士还戴着项圈，就无需担心走失问题，如果他消失在视线中，声波便暂时停下脚步原地等待。街道空空荡荡寂寥无声，声波享受这份如今越来越难得的宁静。

“这边！”爵士从上方冒出来，如履平地般站在一根细窄的栏杆上。“找到个不错的地方。我对实验室了解不多，不晓得符不符合，但是我在红蜘蛛那儿待得够久了，知道他有多重视科学研究院，自打战争结束，他在研究院选址上投入的精力远远超过其他事务。声波，研究院对他非常重要。如果这座城市里真有更合适的地方，他一定早就知道了。”

“以上，了解。”

爵士叹了口气。“我知道你的理由，甚至能理解你的理由，不过我还是希望你没有插手。我的火种告诉我这件事不可能善了。”

“心意已决，爵士只需服从命令。”

话一出口，声波便意识到他说得过于严厉了，见爵士脸上闪过吃惊与受伤，心中也感到后悔。“你……生我的气？我又没做什么。”爵士想了想，补充道，“最近没有。”

“否定。”声波告诉他，“仅出于担忧。”

“担忧什么？”

这一次，声波没有回答。

天边泛起微光，天亮了。宵禁结束，公共电力网又开始供电，照亮铺设有电线的城区。当然，未重建区依然光线昏暗，几乎所有的光亮都来自天空中的星辰。声波在地面行走，跟着上方带路的爵士，眼见对方跳上又一幢建筑，滑下屋檐翻进破洞的窗户，他只得挤过前方一堆残骸，矮身钻进摇摇欲坠的大门。建筑内部保存不错，看起来曾是个大型仓库。声波走了两步，他的脚步声与回声在安静空旷的室内显得格外响亮。

爵士没有下地，在半空中交错的梁道上玩得不亦乐乎。“你觉得怎么样？”他扬声问，“这房子看起来不错，听起来也不错。红蜘蛛会被他自个儿的回声包围的。我可不觉得这地方适合改建成实验室。咱们俩就像一对横冲乱撞的傻瓜，好嘛，起码一路上有星光相伴。”

声波望着他边说边顺铁杆往下滑，转过几圈后轻巧的落在一根横梁上，行云流水般，身姿优雅，一如既往。

“爵士。”

“亲爱的？”

“为我跳舞。”

或许也不总是那么优雅。爵士脚下一个踉跄，差点跌落。“你、你说什么？”

“跳舞。”声波重复道，“为我跳舞。”

“这儿？”

“场地不够？”

“不是，”爵士稳住身形，飞快地回答，“这儿够大了，就是……有点意外。不过既然你想看那我没问题。”他抓着铁杆滑到地上，脸上困惑不掩兴奋。“让我想想选哪首歌合适，来点柔情动人的……有了！Great White的House of Broken Love。妙极了。”他连走带跳地过来，推着声波退开几步。“亲爱的，你就站在这儿等着大开眼界吧。已经很久很久没有人见过这样的表演了。”

爵士抛个飞吻，人类音乐从他的音响流泻而出。对于这场突如其来的私人表演，他显得游刃有余，从容自信，丝毫不见勉强。起初他的舞步看起来和平日的没有不同，但这才仅仅是刚开始，随着音乐逐渐响亮，舞蹈也变得越来越复杂，跳跃、空翻，甚至以膝部为支点转圈，每一个动作都是那么的优美、诱人，乃至情色。

“爵士，舞技精湛。”

点评引来得意张扬的笑容。爵士舞向一旁的铁杆，吊在上头腾空摆出各种惊人的姿势，等他脚板着地后，声波才又开了口。

“推测，爵士过去常于名下夜店表演。夜店名称：心跳节奏。所在地：铁堡。”爵士又秀出一组高难度动作。“但爵士并非铁堡当地人。v274前，由莫邪天城前往铁堡。”

爵士惊讶的看他一眼。“没错。”

“爵士于莫邪天城学习舞蹈，曾于夜店‘燃点’表演。”

爵士差点被自己绊倒，恐惧出现在他的脸上又被强行压下。他收势，直面声波。“你怎么——”

“没有命令停止。”声波提醒他的奴隶，“表演，尚未结束。”

爵士投来狐疑的目光。音乐还在播放，声波等待着。或许是出于自尊心，也或许是出于顺从，更可能两者兼而有之，爵士又开始摆动机体。他始终戒备的盯着声波，但舞姿流畅，比之先前毫不逊色。

“燃点，莫邪天城知名夜店。”声波继续道，平静无波的语气与爵士的表情形成鲜明对比。“档案记录，多次称赞领舞；提及针对三名所有者的犯罪调查，未立案。v197，三名所有者内斗丧命。后果：燃点倒闭，大量调查，若干新闻报道。”

爵士的速度似乎有所加快？他依然精确的合着音乐节拍，但动作变得迅捷、有力，举手投足间夹带起凌厉迫人的气势。

“舞者姓名，没有记录。根据客户描述，舞技精湛。所有报道均称舞者身份不详，没有官方登记在册的姓名。或许，仅燃点所有者知晓其真实来历。”

爵士一言不发，全身心地沉浸在他的舞蹈中，音乐澎湃激昂，趋向高潮，回声将他们团团包围。

“爵士，出生日期不详，神殿没有官方记录。此类情况，极其罕见。常见原因：火种私授原生体。祭祀暗中出售火种授予权，导致官方记录缺漏。革命早期，霸天虎军队曾于神殿内发现巨额赃款及古董艺术品。非官方授予火种的赛博坦人，不享有合法身份，属购买者私人财产。原生体，秘密制造；火种，秘密授予；教养训练，同样秘密进行。”

爵士向后空翻，背部的弯曲幅度对于绝大多数塞博坦人的构造来说几乎不可想象。“你自称‘为舞蹈而生’，实则为舞蹈而‘造’。爵士专为表演设计制造，火种来源于非法交易。爵士……”

最后一个音符，爵士用一串旋转结束舞蹈顺势跪坐在地上，死死瞪住膝盖前那一方空地，急促的换气。“说吧。”回声停止后，他低语，“说出来。”

“爵士曾是奴隶。”

他失去气力般垮下肩膀，白色的装甲颤抖战栗。“呵，你真的能挖出任何你想知道的秘密是吗？”

“声波，搜寻一切与爵士有关的情报、事物。若干调查，合理推论，发现真相。”

“你会告诉他吗？”爵士用手臂环住自己的胸甲，依然垂着头。“还是你已经告诉他了？”

“介意的原因？”

“拜托，难道你想象不出来？他会哈哈大笑然后说这证明汽车人天生就是奴隶。我了解他，绝对一字不差。”

“威震天，领导霸天虎占领魔力神球神殿。目的：终止非法火种交易，解放奴隶。”

“那是以前。”爵士面露苦涩，“因为我挡了他的道，所以现在我又成了奴隶。”

威震天当然不可能因为爵士的过去的身份赦免他，这一点声波很清楚，但心中仍有疑问。他试着靠近爵士，但爵士飞快地转头避开了。

“爵士名下的夜店早在霸天虎标志诞生前已遭破坏，破坏者身份无法确认。威震天发动革命，揭露神殿腐败现象，解放奴隶。其作为较之议会对爵士显然更具吸引力。爵士的选择不合理，战争爆发后，爵士理当加入霸天虎。”

爵士轻哼一声，扯出抹暗淡的笑容。“理当……是的，你说的没错。议会坚称不存在火种交易也不存在奴隶，可惜我知道第一手情报。我也知道威震天想要彻底终止这种情况，我听过他的演讲，他刚发动革命那会儿我甚至去现场听过。我还听到了议会的官方声明，在城里它们铺天盖地日夜不休。议会说秩序、和平、守法；威震天说推翻腐败的统治者，人人平等，由下层阶级掌握权力。秩序、和平、平等、权力。在他们之外，只有新上任的领袖，只有他一个人说‘自由’。当我摆脱奴隶身份，终于感受到自由的那一刻，我知道它就是我一直以来渴望追寻的东西，除了自由我别无所求。所以我追随擎天柱。这个选择或许不那么合理，但我不觉得我选错了。”

为了不再惊吓爵士，声波用极其缓慢的动作一点儿一点儿屈膝直至跪到他跟前。“你会告诉他吗？”爵士追问，语气焦急，“你会吗？”

“否定。部分秘密必须保留。”

爵士长出口气。“真不敢相信，你居然挖出了我埋藏最深的秘密。我还以为没人知道了。”

“擎天柱，不知情？”

“他不知道，我没有告诉任何人，只有你知道当年莫邪天城闻名遐迩的奴隶舞者去了哪里。”

“是的。”声波轻轻托起他的脸。“他在这里，他是我的。”

* * *

/还是不说话？/

/我真搞不懂，就算他以前也当过奴隶好了，那又怎么样？”/

/就是，他现在一样是奴隶。他们都是奴隶。有什么大不了的？/

/可能他不知道我们不在乎。/

/没错，他还是爵士对吧？/

/老大，去跟他说我们不在乎，他就会高兴的。/

/会吧？/

回来后，爵士一径沉默，他洗了澡也顺从地吃了喂给他的能量粒，但心思显然在别的什么地方。他定定的望着墙壁，沉浸在过去中，表情空白。过了会，又忽然站起来梦游似的走进阳台，无精打采的趴到栏杆上愣愣出神。磁带们忧心忡忡，他们已经习惯了爵士的健谈和风趣，习惯了他带来的笑声。声波告诫他们保持距离，不过激光鸟仍然不死心地飞上爵士肩头，试图博取关注。爵士不为所动，摆摆肩膀将她赶走了事。

看到这一幕，声波召回磁带，决定带爵士出去散步。沮丧很容易理解，任何人突然被曝光埋藏多年的秘密都会感到震惊和不快，但不该是沉默，面对爵士的反常，声波的担忧不比共生体来得少。他取出锁链，爵士默默伸手，又默默跟在他身后离开塔楼。声波万万没有想到，他居然也有无法忍受沉默的一天。走过大半个市场，估摸着爵士也该忧郁够了，声波启动发声器。

“爵士，无话可说？”

他的奴隶在前方三步处停下转身。“说什么？啊，对了，瞧我多健忘。声波，九分。”他嘲弄的欠欠身，“祝贺你，你已经超过飞机们的总分了，花的时间还不到一半。说起来，几分算赢，十分？如果是这样，眼下的分数可有点儿碍眼，看来是时候轮到阴谋诡计登场了。”

护目镜上闪过邪恶的光芒，爵士回身开路，速度比先前略快了一些。直到这时，声波才意识到他误读了对方的沉默，那并非出于沮丧。

“爵士，愤怒。”

“让咱们给这位感应者鼓鼓掌。”

“愤怒，无法理解。”

“你是认真的吗，八卦先生？你把我埋葬了那么多年的过去统统挖出来，你觉得我该怎么反应？你在我脑袋里横冲直撞那次都比现在强，至少当时我还有反抗的机会。”

“爵士，同样挖掘他人的秘密，没有资格批评我。”声波反驳。

爵士微微一僵，猛地转过身。“那不一样！我有权力知道录音机的磁带怎么了，因为他们都是我的朋友。而你没有权力拿我的非法出身说事，你根本没有必要知道！那么久远的事没有人需要知道，都已经不重要了！”

“任何与爵士有关的事务，重要。爵士，我的。”

爵士怒骂一声掉头就走，手里泄愤似地拉扯锁链。声波紧随其后。

“爵士想要秘密曝光。”

“是啊！”

“爵士亲口告知磁带出生地。”

“我说过？”爵士脚下一缓，歪头回忆，“……是的，我说过……只是开个玩笑，没想到会有人去翻历史档案。”

“爵士没有理由保留秘密。”声波告诉他，“过去，奴隶。现在，奴隶。身份没有变化。”

“你说的对，还有什么经历能比费尽心机从最底层的渣坑里爬出来又被一脚踹回去更美妙？感谢你的精彩总结，我总是能依靠你不是吗？”

说话间，他们又经过几个摊位，爵士耷拉着肩膀，对商贩们热情的招呼充耳不闻。他是否又在回视过去？声波想知道他看见了什么。他伸手按住爵士的肩膀。

“前主人，残酷？”

“你想问他们是不是比霸天虎或者你更残酷？”爵士抬头看他，停顿了片刻，续道，“衡量的标准？谁喂我的次数最多？”

“是否施与机体伤害？”声波追问。

“你想知道除了跳舞以外他们有没有用我干点别的。哦，声波。你以为我是从哪里学会这个的——”爵士探出舌尖，暗示地缓缓舔过自己的手腕关节。他的动作那么色情，脸上的笑容却盛满了怨恨。声波暗暗心惊，几乎却步。“既然你这么想知道细节——通常我是跟他们的客户上床。演出结束后，就在舞台上面的包房里给金主提供额外表演。都是些能呼风唤雨的高级玩家，黑市大佬。我学会了怎么偷听他们的谈话，怎么不引人注意，还有怎么在对接时从他们嘴里套出情报。我是个既听话又好用的小奴隶。我为主人搜集情报，主人根据情报价值给予奖赏。他们一定没想到，我之所以能成为顶尖特工多亏了他们当年的‘教导’”

“如何摆脱奴隶身份？”

爵士坏笑，护目镜明亮逼人。“你怎么可能不想知道？可惜，顶尖的魔术师，比如我，永远不会吐露他的秘密。”

他伸手拍拍声波胸前的霸天虎标志，又往前走几步，等吊足了胃口，这才收住脚板得意洋洋的准备公布答案。引擎声突然破空而至，大风将摊铺上的小摆件吹得满地都是。闹翻天从天而降，机翼怒张，武器嗡鸣，当街拦他们的去路，扬手丢过来个物件。声波正急于激活武器系统，堪堪接住。

“红蜘蛛让我把这个还给你。”飞机开门见山，“省的你以为它还待在他的房间里。”

声波茫然的看向手里的东西，试图理清思路。虽然已经被捏得碎裂，但他认得出他的监控摄像头。闹翻天趁机逼到近处。“红蜘蛛已经去指挥中心找威震天了。你最好快点动身。事实上，他让我采取点措施保证你第一时间赶过去。”

闹翻天出其不意地拽过爵士压到胸前。“声——”爵士惊叫一声，伸手求援。声波没能来得及做任何反应。浓烟过后，闹翻天和爵士早已无影无踪。

 


End file.
